Reunions Book 2: Homecoming
by Evelyn CMB
Summary: Keldor returns to Eternos to face his family and justice. Josiah is seriously ill. A prophecy from Grayskull promises death. Amidst a devastating loss for Eternia, can Keldor and Lyn finally reconcile with their families? Co-authored with LittleLlamaGirl.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

_A/N: Little Llama Girl and I do not own these characters. I think Mattel does, but since they don't do anything but make collectible toys few of us ever see, we're borrowing them to write stories from which we make no money._

_This story follows Reunions Book 1: The Return, of course. You might want to read that before starting this one. :-)_

_Warning: This one is angst-filled. We make no apologies for it because we loved writing every word._

* * *

The small group was silent as they rode through Anas; the palace was just a short distance away now. The golden spires of the east towers could be seen just beyond a stand of trees. The hum of the attak trak's engine was the only sound in the tense compartment. Keldor and Lyn held hands tightly, communicating with each other through telepathy.

'_I wish you had gone home,' _Keldor sent irritably, his blue face drawn into a frown. _'Now we'll both be sent to the prison mines.'_

'_You don't know that,' _Lyn argued. Her violet eyes narrowed at him, her delicate nostrils flaring. _'And I'm rather tired of hearing you say it. Besides, bonebrain, we both felt that we should surrender. It was a compulsion we both shared. We are doing the right thing, and you know it.' _The sound of a rock hitting the side of the track interrupted their thoughts.

"What was that?" Keldor asked, gripping his staff and leaning towards the front where Adam and Miro were seated.

"That," Adam replied steadily, neither his expression nor his voice betraying his emotions, "was one of our _loyal_ subjects expressing their displeasure with me." His blue eyes scanned the area ahead of them, watching for a more serious threat.

Keldor saw Adam's jaw muscle twitching ever so slightly, and the mage cocked his head towards his wife. With a simple spell, Lyn's crystal wand displayed several angry groups lining the streets—each one no more than four or five people, but the total number was about twenty-five, which was a good percentage of the small town's population. Hawk, Adora, Keldor, and Lyn watched as people raised their hands angrily. Others stood behind them, seeming to be yelling in defense of the royal family.

"Surrender the throne to He-Man!" one man shouted. Others began echoing his call, and several more rocks hit the side of the trak. Lyn and Keldor exchanged glances. They had known there was unrest because of rumors Hutch and Damien were spreading, but neither of them had suspected it was this bad.

"The irony here is simply delicious," Lyn commented dryly with a glance towards Adam. "They want you to surrender the throne to yourself. Have you considered just revealing you're He-Man?"

"More times than I care to say," Adam admitted. He didn't turn to face them, but stared straight ahead as the trak rolled through the town. "It would take away all of the power Hutch and Damien have over me right now."

"But you think you're not supposed to reveal your secret," Keldor said, disgusted for a moment with Adam's stubbornness on this issue. Elders knew it had caused and would continue to cause Keldor a lot of discomfort as he tried to keep from telling Adam's secret.

Adam turned in his seat to glance back at Keldor, then returned his attention to the road ahead. "Keldor, to what has He-Man pledged his allegiance?"

Keldor raised an eyebrow, annoyed at the stupidity of the question. "Grayskull."

"And Prince Adam's?"

"Eternia, of course." Keldor's voice grew more irritated.

"Eternia the kingdom, not Eternia the planet," Adam agreed quietly. "Can you imagine what would happen if other kingdoms knew that He-Man's day-to-day allegiance lay with Eternos and its provinces?"

"They would line up to ally themselves with you," Lyn interjected. "What's wrong with that?"

"Perhaps they would," Adam acknowledged. "Or perhaps they would attack out of fear. Either way, the tensions between kingdoms would be volatile."

Adora, seated directly behind Adam, laid a hand on his shoulder. "We'll take care of it, Adam," she assured her brother, her long blond hair spilling forward over her shoulders. "These false rumors can't last forever. The truth will win out somehow."

Her brother grunted. "I hope you're right, Adora," he murmured, gazing at the last of the riled villagers as they passed out of town.

Adora looked annoyed for a moment. "If only that stupid communications device wasn't destroyed, we'd have proof." It was the Syriak's fault the device had been destroyed; the creature was completely unpredictable. _'At least that spell Keldor cast will keep Bedorat asleep for the next day,' _Adora thought gratefully_. 'That's one less worry for now. __And Beastman and Tri-Klops are in custody. Maybe they can help us prove that Hutch and Marzo and Damien are trying to discredit Adam.'_ Adora shook her head. She still couldn't believe Beastman and Tri-Klops had defected. She chuckled.

"What?" asked Miro, confused. Everyone else in the trak had been growing more and more tense as they approached the great hanger bay. Adora's laughter was strangely out of place.

"I was just thinking of Tri-Klops and Beastman. Well, more about Beastman." Adora turned her gaze on her uncle, mischief sparkling in her eyes. "We went about attacking the forces of Snake Mountain wrong all along. We should have just sent in some children and their pets and you, Lyn, and Beastman would have been defeated long ago."

The laughter that ensued was heartier than the situation or the comment called for, but it had been a stressful few weeks—and the coming confrontations with King Randor and the rest of the royal family promised to be even more so. Keldor dragged his hand down his face with a silent groan as the trak rumbled up the stone entry to the palace.

* * *

The convoy had arrived. The refugees were being taken to shelter and cared for, a job Marlena normally would have seen to…but not now. Today, she and many others of Miro's family were gathered in the throne room, waiting for the return of the rest of their numbers.

Randor and Pierce paced restlessly as their wives watched them with semi-amused smiles. Teela was almost trotting back and forth across the throne room floor as well, but she had an excuse: a softly whimpering baby Josiah was in her arms, where he had been almost constantly of late. Off to the side of the room stood Duncan, his silent, still form betraying none of the underlying emotions he was experiencing, nor the remaining soreness and weakness that had resulted from his injury of nearly a week ago.

Marlena pushed an errant strand of her orange-red hair back under her crown and tried to relax against the throne. Standing next to her, Mira chewed nervously on her lip and twisted a strand of her long blond hair as her brown eyes darted from face to face. Lana sat on the steps, her own demeanor as calm as her emotions truly were for the moment; as the former Sorceress of Grayskull, she had learned that preparations worked well, but worrying did nothing. Since there was nothing she could do to prepare for the confrontation about to take place, she merely sat motionless, as if she were still on Grayskull's throne, and did her best to project a soothing presence.

Randor's brother Stephen and his wife Hannah stood on the opposite side of the room from Duncan, their arms wrapped around each other as they mentally grappled with the facts they had learned only the evening before. Stephen's own brown head was bent towards Hannah, whose black hair was pulled into a loose bun. Their son, Dal, leaned against a nearby wall, his hands in his pockets. No one spoke a word. The tension in the room was as thick as a standoff between good and evil.

"Oh, hello everyone," Adam's voice came from the main entrance, cutting through that tension with his friendly, unassuming way. Everyone turned to see the prince and his twin, Adora, standing in the doorway, their matching blue gazes roaming around the room. In spite of his easy tone, however, Adam's own body was tight with tension. His eyes fell on Teela, and a brief longing crossed his face before he got himself under control and continued. "I'm glad you're all here. Grandfather has someone he wants you all to meet." He and Adora stepped apart slightly to allow Miro, former king of Eternia, to enter the throne room.

Miro's step was sure and there was a contentment to him that none of his three children present recognized. For the first time, their father looked complete. Miro's children exchanged glances as the former king spoke, his white hair shining in the morning light slanting through the open windows.

"I have found my lost son Keldor."

Keldor strode forward into the room with Lyn by his side, burying his feelings of uncertainty and shame deep within him. His blue-gray cloak was thrown back and flowed down his back. Around his neck glinted a wide gold medallion like the ones that each of Miro's other children wore.

Coming to a stop, Keldor looked around the room slowly and tried to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach as he saw the expressions of revulsion and suppressed rage among those gathered. Lyn, sensing his mood, took his hand and stood closer to him. Keldor froze as his eyes met Randor's. Keldor could see the king's hatred in his expression; yet as much as Keldor wanted to look away, he instead forced himself to continue to look into the face of the man he'd hurt so much. He wanted to apologize to Randor, but he knew that all of his words could never do anything to help him. And as he gazed at the man who, though unintentionally, nevertheless had taken his place, inside Keldor there began to burn the hurt and resentment that he had long since thought he'd moved beyond. His conflict showed in his eyes, unknown to him, but easily seen by Randor.

The king's face flushed a deep red as he looked over at this fiend. Slowly he advanced until he was standing before Keldor, this scoundrel who was wearing his face. Randor's inspection stopped as did his breathing for a second as he saw the crest, his father's _royal_ crest hanging about his mortal enemy's neck.

"Hello, _brother," _snarled Randor. Without a second's warning, the king of Eternos drew back his arm and threw a powerful right hook directly into Keldor's face.

Gasps and shouts of shock echoed in the room. Marlena took a few steps towards her husband, but Stephen reached her before she got there and grabbed her arm, shaking his head at her. Miro stepped forward to interfere, but Lyn gently pushed him back. Adam and Adora exchanged worried glances, both taking a half-step towards the pair before them in the center of the throne room.

Keldor stumbled as he tried to stay on his feet in spite of the force of the blow. A few seconds later he stood and faced the half-brother he'd hurt so much—the brother who even now stood his fists clenched, his body rigid, and his jaw twitching. Intentionally, silently, Keldor turned his unbruised cheek toward his brother.

Randor's left fist closed up and his arm tensed as he stood there. Part of him was shocked at what he'd just done; he, with all of his years of diplomacy among the nobility and his talk of justice. Part of him was sure Skeletor was going to reveal his true self any second, and the king waited for it with sick anticipation. And a small part was astounded that this man had literally just turned the other cheek to his rage.

"You might not want to do that," Adam commented dryly. Randor looked over at his son, a sense of betrayal broiling up again, which only grew when he realized Adam wasn't speaking to him. He was gazing at Keldor. "His left hook's stronger than his right," Adam added as Keldor glanced at him, confused.

There was a stunned silence, then Adora giggled. She quickly sobered as Randor's still-angry gaze turned on her, but she could tell Adam's tactic had worked. It had delayed Randor just enough for him to comprehend what he had done. The king stepped back from the entire group, bewildered that his own children seemed to be standing with Keldor. As he did so, he focused back on Adam.

"You knew," he accused him, "and you didn't tell us!" His brow furrowed in confusion as he spoke.

"I asked him not to," Keldor interjected quickly.

"Who died and made you king?" Randor snapped at Keldor.

"Randor!" Marlena gasped.

"Father, please," Adam started, desperate to heal the rift he felt he had created within his family. "Just listen-"

"Don't 'Father, please' me," Randor interrupted angrily. "How long have you known Skeletor and Keldor were the same person, Adam?" Adam's lips parted to answer even as he dipped his head in acceptance of the chastisement.

"Randor," Keldor said firmly before Adam could speak, "don't take your anger out on your son. I put him in the position to keep secrets. I reminded him of another time when I kept a secret for him."

Adam's jaw went slack as he half-turned to his uncle. He had put up with Randor's disappointment and anger for years before his father had learned he was He-Man. No one other than Marlena and Duncan had ever stood up for him during that time. The idea that Keldor, of all people, was attempting to do so now, made his mind reel.

Hawk, still standing in the entryway, folded his arms, his own chin rising with approval over Keldor's words.

Randor whirled back to the blue mage, whose face was calm even though his eyes belied his inner turmoil. "You're one to talk," he snarled. "You've done nothing but attack us for years. You practically killed him in front of me! Now you think you can just walk in here and we'll welcome you the way my father did? Forget it, Skeletor. You may have a face, but you're still the same lowlife you've always been, and I plan to see you rot in the prison mines for your crimes."

Pierce's brow pulled together. He knew Skeletor had held Adam prisoner and tortured the prince in front of the king, but he had not realized Adam had almost died. He had been visiting Phantos when the two had been kidnapped. He exchanged glances with Stephen, whose face had gone dark with anger at Randor's words.

"Do what you must," Keldor said quietly. "It is no less than what I deserve." For the first time, Stephen noticed that the mage's staff was in _Adam's_ hand, and that although a sword was strapped to Keldor's waist, he had not reached for it yet. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he looked from Adora to Adam, then to Miro, who had suddenly gone into motion.

"Over my dead body," shouted Miro, pushing past Lyn and standing in between his sons. "I just found him and you have no idea _why_ he became Skeletor."

"I don't need to know why," Randor growled. "I know all I need to know."

"You will not send my son away so soon after I've found him," Miro returned, a fire in his eyes.

"Go ahead, Father," accused Randor. "Choose _him_ over us just like you always did. Staying out looking for him while we were at home learning and working to protect and rule your kingdom. Brooding at birthdays and parties because _he _wasn't there. Because we weren't enough. Loving a long dead wife more than you ever loved our mother."

"That's not true," Miro sputtered, a mixture of hurt and shame chasing some of the anger from his posture.

"True or not," interjected Keldor. "It's not fair. Randor, he is your father and you love him. Please don't allow me, even through your anger at me, to hurt another member of your family."

"Don't you lecture me!" Randor roared at Keldor, anger bright in his eyes. The two stared at each other for a moment, Randor's chest heaving as he sought to control his anger. His next words came out in a hiss. "You have no right."

"You're right, I don't," Keldor agreed softly. "So do what you will with me. I will not protest, but do not be the fool I so often accused you of and allow your anger toward me to cause a rift between you and the ones you love." Keldor looked into Randor's face and mentally begged him to stop attacking his family. To take out all of his anger on him.

'_That doesn't sound like Skeletor at all. Yet it is him. They admitted it.' _Randor looked at his enemy warily. "Whatever this latest game of yours is, Skeletor, it won't work."

Keldor sighed inwardly. '_Good.'_ At least Randor was becoming more rational if he was trying to find out the nature of his "trickery."

Mira pulled free of Pierce and took a few steps forward. "Why?" she asked, her eyes bright.

Keldor was struck to his heart by the pain he saw in his sister's face. Looking at the floor he said, "I have no excuse. I was a fool."

"That's not true," Miro protested, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Randor stared at his father in disbelief as the older man continued. "Keldor was taken by the Alma'Odela and forced to be a slave for years. He-"

"Enough!" Randor interrupted sharply. "I will hear none of his excuses and lies."

"They aren't lies!" Miro argued. "You have no idea what he has been through, what chased him down the path of evil!"

"Nor do I care!" Randor roared. _'My son has endured enough to break any man,' _he thought angrily. _'I cannot tell any of them that, but nor will I stand here and listen to Father lament about "Poor Keldor" and make excuses for him!'_

"Randor," Mira snapped, her eyes flashing as she interrupted his thoughts, "Keldor saved my kingdom. I believe his has earned the right to speak on his own behalf."

"His name," Randor snarled, "is Skeletor. And I'm finished with this conversation. Guards!" Two of the royal guardsmen ran in immediately, guns in hand. "Arrest him!" Randor pointed at Keldor.

"No!" Miro shouted, trying to keep himself between both guards and his oldest son. "You can't!"

"Watch me," Randor muttered, slowly lowering his arm.

"It's all right, Father," Keldor assured Miro as the guards placed power cuffs on his wrists. "Randor is only doing as he must." The king's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"No, it's not all right," Miro protested. He turned back to the king and went down on one knee. "Please, Randor, listen to him," he implored Ranay's oldest son. Randor looked down at his father in shock and disbelief, and even the guards slowed in their motions, suddenly unsure of their task as they sneaked glances at Miro, and then began looking back and forth between their king and his blue look-alike.

"Adam, do something!" Adora hissed, her blue eyes filled with tears. "Don't let them put Uncle Keldor in prison!"

Adam tore his gaze away from his father's angry face and looked into Adora's shimmering eyes. "Don't look at me like that," he whispered, his resolve to stay out of it breaking down already. "Father's well within his rights. And Keldor's willingness to pay for his crimes will eventually calm Father down."

Adora shook her head, her bangs falling forward as she did so. "Please, Adam," she begged him, placing both hands on his arm. "Look at Grandfather."

Almost against his will, Adam looked back at Miro, who was now on both knees, his shoulders slumped over as Randor shook his head and stepped back wordlessly. The lost, defeated look on Miro's face was more than Adam could bear. Almost without realizing it, Adam stepped forward and placed his hand on the guard's arm before the man could lead Keldor and Lyn away.

"That won't be necessary, Lieutenant," he said quietly but firmly.

The guard hesitated slightly, his hand still on Keldor's elbow. "Your Highness?"

"These people surrendered to me, Father," Adam said, carefully keeping his tone respectful. "They are in my custody."

Keldor and Lyn exchanged confused glances. Miro's expression became one of ecstatic disbelief as Adora unobtrusively helped him to his feet, biting her lip hopefully. Randor's eyes narrowed at his son.

"Are you claiming King Edward's law?" the king asked evenly.

"Yes, Sire," Adam replied, his heart pounding in his throat. He returned his father's gaze unflinchingly, even as he wondered how much larger he was about to make this rift between them.

"I don't understand," Adora said, her arm still around Miro. "What are you two talking about?"

"It's an old law, several hundred years old," Duncan supplied, his voice harsh. "It states that if a criminal surrenders himself into custody, the one to whom he surrenders to is responsible for him until the trial. In this case, it means that it is Adam's decision whether to put Keldor and Lyn in prison, or be responsible for them attending their trial."

"Wait a minute," Teela spoke up for the first time, her voice low only because of the now-sleeping baby in her arms. "Isn't that the law that says if they don't show up, the guardian must serve their sentence?" Her green eyes sparked with suppressed anger, although her tone remained calm.

"That's the one," Randor said, crossing his arms as he stared at Adam. Marlena put a hand to her mouth to cover her gasp. "So what are you doing, _son_?"

'_Are you going to choose him or me?'_ Randor didn't say it, and he might not even have thought it, but it was the message Adam received. The prince swallowed hard and looked to Miro's hopeful face. The former king begged his grandson with his eyes to follow through on it. Adam met Keldor's and Lyn's eyes, still hesitating.

"You have my word," Keldor said quietly, "we will abide by your decision." Inwardly the mage frowned, not sure why he'd felt the need to say that. He had wanted to urge Adam to let them go to prison as they deserved. Even he could see that the divide between Randor and Adam was larger than it had ever been. He should know. He had spent a lot of his life spying on the royal family.

"Like your word's worth a sand slug's spit," Randor snorted.

"Actually, Father, a week ago I would have agreed with you on that, but now…" Adam nodded slowly to Keldor and Lyn, then turned back to Randor, whose angry, hurt eyes were almost black. "Keldor is incapable of lying. As difficult as it is to believe, his word is as good as mine. I will retain custody of Keldor and Lyn until the time of their trial." He nodded again, this time to the guards, who looked at Randor for confirmation. The king glared at Adam for a moment.

"Very well," he said at last, "unbind them." Randor turned away angrily. "Now get that filth out of my sight." Randor stalked toward his throne. Adam knew well that in his father's current dark mood further discussion was useless.

"Follow me," Adam said quietly to Keldor and Lyn once the power cuffs were removed again. Adora started to trail behind the little group when Adam shook his head. "Help them," he whispered, laying his hand on her arm as he nodded toward Miro and the rest of the family.

Keldor and Lyn walked silently behind Adam, their fingers intertwined. For several minutes the only sound was the clicking of three sets of boots on the palace floor.

Keldor stared at Adam's back, feeling more and more upset and annoyed by the minute. Hadn't he told them to do what they must? Adam was driving an even greater wedge between himself and his father, and it was his own fault. Finally Keldor could be silent no longer.

"What in Blazes do you think you were doing?" he asked irritably. "I told you-"

"Shove it," Adam said shortly, not turning around or slowing his pace. "I did it for Grandfather, not you."

Keldor exchanged glances with Lyn, unable to come up with a response. Keldor felt miserable; he was grateful to Adam for sparing Miro additional distress, but he was sick over the fact that it was causing additional discord among other family members.

They entered the pale blue hall of suites where Adam and Teela dwelled, and came to a stop. Adam stood still for a moment, then turned to Keldor and Lyn, a harsh challenge in his eyes.

"Miro has suffered enough over you," he said, his tone inviting no argument. "As for all your talk of owing me and being trustworthy now…" He took one step closer to Keldor, their faces only inches apart. "This is your one chance to prove to me that you deserve to be trusted."

Before Keldor could respond, the group heard the urgent clicking of another set of boots approaching rapidly. Adam turned to see Teela almost running towards them.

Adam was stuck between a sigh and a smile. He wanted to reach out and pull his wife close to himself and, just for a moment be aware of only her warmth and the flowery scent of her favorite perfume. He had missed her more than he thought possible. Her expression was that of fury however, and Adam knew that loving embraces were the last thing on her mind. Adam tried to think of another tactic to diffuse her anger before she went into the tirade that she looked entirely ready for. "Where's Josiah?" he asked.

"He's with your mother," Teela snapped as she split her angry glare between Adam and his "guests." "How could you do this? How could you trust them?" she spat.

"Funny you should ask that," Adam muttered under his breath. He met her eye and reached for her hand. "Teela, I-" he started.

"Never mind," she interrupted. She yanked her hand away from his clenched her fists at her side. "It's probably another one of your secrets. I'm going to take my son back to the healers now. He's sick, remember? Or were you too busy running around playing the hero?" Teela's face crumpled. She turned away, determined not to allow Keldor and Lyn to see the tears suddenly streaming down her face.

Adam's hurt and anger at Teela's accusations faded into the background. "He's no better?" Adam murmured worriedly as he put himself between her and their two former enemies, and gently turned her into his arms. He had hoped...Adam gave a slight shake of his head as he rubbed Teela's back soothingly.

Keldor and Lyn took a step back to attempt to give the couple more privacy without appearing to run.

"No, and the healers thought I was just having new mother paranoia. He's crying all of the time, and he's losing weight now. I'm worried. They've run so many tests already and they haven't found a thing," Teela rasped.

"Breathe, Teela," Adam urged her. "I'll get these two settled and meet you at the healers with Josiah."

Teela dried her eyes and collected herself with an effort. Then she stepped to the side so she could see Keldor and Lyn, leveling a steely gaze at them. "If you do try to escape, I will find you. And I will rip you apart with my bare hands."

Lyn stepped forward. "Capt—er, I mean, Princess Teela. Once you and I had an alliance. You tried to convince me that I was wrong then. I have understood since then that you were right about many things. I offer that same alliance we shared before to you now. I will stay here. I will not leave this palace without first speaking with Adam, Adora, or you. This I promise."

Teela looked unconvinced but she nodded nonetheless. She turned on her heel and headed down the hall without a backward glance.

"If you would like, Adam," Keldor offered, "Lyn and I can use our magic to heal your son."

"Thank you," Adam said softly. "But I don't think that is a good idea…" He trailed off. "She-Ra said she'd help." He pointed to a door behind them. "There is your suite. Teela and I sleep in the suite across the hallway. Before you do anything or go anywhere outside of these walls I expect to be notified." Without waiting for their agreement Adam turned and strode quickly toward the infirmary and his son.


	2. Chapter 2: Rage

_A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews! LLG and I were pleasantly surprised you're all still reading this. ;-) Hope you enjoy this chapter as much!_

* * *

Randor settled on his throne, fury still slithering through him like an evil slime. He hated the feeling. He was sick with hatred towards Keldor and disappointment over Adam's choices. And his entire family was staring at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"You hit him," Mira said, her arms wrapped around her stomach. "You just…hit him."

Randor took a deep breath. "That man," he said forcefully, though as calmly as he could manage, "helped kidnap my daughter when she was a baby. Have you ever lost a child, Mira?" His sister swallowed, knowing it was a rhetorical question.

"I have," Miro said clearly, challenging Randor to differ. Adora had returned to his side, and she gazed at Randor imploringly.

"Then you know how it felt," Randor snapped. "What would you do if you had Keely's murderer here now, knowing he was responsible for the loss of your son all those years?"

Miro didn't drop his gaze, but he couldn't answer either. He had no doubt the old rage and hatred would return.

"I could have excused his actions against me in his quest for the throne," Randor continued in a voice that had grown dangerously quiet, "but there are many other times when he has hurt my family. The final straw was when he had Adam beaten in front of me, punishing him to the point of death. And do any of you know why?" Randor stood and his gaze swept over the family, all of whom were transfixed by now. He had, at Adam's request, never fully revealed what had happened to the rest of the family. _'But they need to know if they are to understand why Skeletor can't be trusted,' _Randor reflected briefly before continuing. "All to find out information about He-Man." At this his eyes went to Pierce, who paled slightly.

"That's right," Randor said softly. "Those who think He-Man is against Adam have no concept of the bond the two of them share, and what He-Man owes Adam." He fell silent, his mind going nearly blank as his subconscious thoughts swirled wildly, trying to understand how his son could possibly believe Skeletor had truly changed.

"But Keldor went to Etheria and helped rescue you," Miro pointed out, his voice hesitant. He didn't want to rouse Randor's anger again, but he felt an undeniable urge to defend his oldest son.

"He did it only to get out of prison," Randor said levelly. Marlena and Duncan exchanged glances; the white-hot rage had finally gone, but the anger and hate still remained. "I was only surprised he never tried to escape after that."

"Doesn't that show some change then, Father?" Adora asked gently. She approached the throne almost hesitantly, going up a few steps before stopping, her eyes wide. "And that was more than two years ago. He has changed even more since then."

Randor's face was expressionless as he looked at her. "You too, Adora?" he whispered. "What spell does he have over all of you?"

"Perhaps none," Stephen suggested, speaking for the first time. Randor looked at his younger brother, who was, by his thinking, the most level-headed of them all.

"How can it be anything else?" Randor asked, feeling weary but refusing to show it. "How can otherwise intelligent people actually believe this villain is Keldor, and that he has changed so completely?"

"Perhaps it is the truth," Stephen said, his brown eyes holding Randor's. He held up a hand as Randor started to speak. "Hear me out, brother." At Randor's nod, he continued, his scholarly voice factual. "You lost twenty-two years with Adora because she was taken from you. Our father lost more than sixty years with Keldor. His reaction to forgive his own son, regardless of what he's done, is understandable."

Miro's vision became blurry as gratitude flooded him. _'Stephen understands.'_ He had not expected this support, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

"As for Adora," Stephen continued with a glance at his niece that tossed his straight brown hair about his face, "she knows what it is like to be the lost sheep. It does not surprise me that she is the first to welcome him back."

Randor was silent for a few moments, considering Stephen's words. "And what of Adam?" he asked, not expecting an answer. "How can you excuse his actions?"

Stephen raised an eyebrow. "Why does one need to excuse mercy?" he asked quietly.

Randor flushed red, remembering how quick he and Adam had both been to help and then pardon Cybilline. Perhaps he was the one who was wrong after all…but his logical mind refused to believe that. "What do you expect me to do?" he asked no one in particular.

"Give him a chance," Miro asked in a subdued voice.

"Perhaps we should discuss this later," suggested Marlena. She was rocking Josiah, but he was beginning to become fussy. "After we've had some time to absorb what has happened here."

"That's an excellent suggestion, Marlena," agreed Stephen, raising his voice to be heard over Josiah.

Marlena was almost at the door when Teela came through it. She angrily brushed some tears from her eyes and wordlessly gathered her son in her arms.

"Calm down, Josiah," she said sweetly. "Mommy's here. We're going to go see Ramos."

Adora came over to see her nephew for the first time. Worry filled her eyes as she saw the child's drawn face. "I think She-Ra is nearby," she said quickly for the sake of her aunts and uncles. "I'll go see if she will meet you at the healers' hall."

"Thank you," Teela whispered gratefully.

"And I'll go with you," Marlena offered.

Stephen and Hannah nodded to Randor. "We are still tired from our journey, Randor. We would like to go to our chambers and rest for a while."

"Of course," said Randor dismissively, with a wave of his hand in their general direction, still staring at the floor. "We will see you at the evening meal."

"Until then," agreed Stephen. He wrapped his arm around Hannah's waist and walked out the door with her.

"Pierce, why don't you go check on Jeremy?" suggested Mira. "I know all of this has shaken him as well." Pierce nodded and he and Prince Dal walked out of the room as Mira wandered over to her father. "Father, will you take a walk with me?" she asked, linking her arm through his.

Miro nodded. He glanced over his shoulder at Randor, who, now that most of the people had left, was alone, brooding on his throne. Miro sighed inwardly, wishing this turn of events had not hurt his son so badly.

Father and daughter walked in silence for a short time.

"Do you all feel that way?" Miro suddenly asked, his face stricken. "Like I chose Keldor over you all of those years? Like I didn't love your mother?"

"Father, Mother explained to us over and over that you loved us very much, and that your trips around the planet were necessary. I suppose we all felt unhappy at times about your travels, but we believed her and understood as best we could. I don't think Randor ever would have brought that up except for the fact of who Keldor was and the harm he's done Randor all of these years."

"If I'd been a good enough father you would have never needed the assurance from her."

"Stop that, Father-"

"It's not true anyway," interrupted Adam, surprising them from behind. The two stopped and turned, taking in the prince's tense face. "Father always knew you loved him very much. He said what he did out of anger about the whole Keldor situation. He knows you love us."

"Perhaps," said Miro, unconvinced, then he asked, "Where's Keldor?"

"I have him in the suite across from mine," Adam answered absently, his mind on Josiah.

"You trust him that much?" Mira asked, her eyebrows raised.

That brought Adam back to the present conversation quickly. "Trust him?" Adam shook his head slowly. "Quite the opposite, Aunt Mira, which is why I put him someplace I can keep an eye on him rather easily." At Miro's crestfallen look, Adam added, "Grandfather, I do believe Keldor has changed, but believing that that change is permanent is different. The one thing I could always count on from Skeletor was that he would break his word and betray any promise he had made. Camping out a few nights and fighting a few battles together does not build trust after years of that behavior. Keldor understands."

Miro breathed a sigh. "Thank you, Adam."

The prince nodded, the distracted look returning to his face. "If you'll both excuse me, I need to meet Teela at the hospital wing."

"I'd like to go with you to see Keldor, Father," Mira said as Adam disappeared around the corner. "To thank him. It's the least I can do after he's saved my people."

"Thank you," Miro whispered, his eyes bright. He turned and led her toward his son's room.

* * *

Keldor was pacing in the opulent suite.

"Will you calm down, bonebrain?" asked Lyn annoyed. "We've done what we felt we must, and there's nothing else we can do now."

"I know, worrisome witch, but I'm hurting them again. I never wanted that."

"They are hurting themselves," Lyn said as she sat on her sofa.

Keldor stopped dead in his pacing to look at Lyn. "How can you say that?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"Simple. Keldor, you have done all that their laws command. You have surrendered yourself without contest to the proper authorities. You have not contested your guilt and when struck you did not strike back. Had any of them wished to hear an apology at the time, you would have offered. You did all you could do." She patted the seat beside her.

Keldor sat down and she took his hands in her own as she continued. "Randor is in pain because of his hatred," she continued. "You know personally how hatred binds and hurts the one that holds it a thousand times more than the one who is hated. He will have to let it go before he can be free."

"But his hatred of me…I deserve it. It's not like the hatred I had for him and Father all of those years."

Lyn laid her hand on his unbruised cheek. "Does that make the hatred any less damaging?"

"No," Keldor admitted. "It's just I don't know how to help him. If he needs to get over this hatred of me, I'm not sure I can help. Unless he needs me to be his personal punching bag."

Lyn chuckled. "Well it could be a place to start. As long as your father doesn't have to see the next few rounds. As for the others, they hold anger at you for betraying the family. They have to feel that and then let it go. It will take time, but they must do it. We can only be here and help as they need. It will not be easy for either of us, but I think this task is what holds us here Keldor. Somehow we are to help your family heal from this."

Keldor snorted. "Like I can help anyone heal. That's a joke."

"You had a fair start at it on Carina."

"I never hurt anyone on Carina," Keldor said looking away. He grimaced as a memory hit him unbidden. "Except Micah," he added softly.

"And you and he repaired that relationship," Lyn pointed out.

Keldor sighed. This was pointless. "I never hurt him the way I've hurt these others."

"All we can do is try," Lyn reasoned. "It's the least we can do."

Keldor's nodded almost at the same time there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he called.

Miro opened the door, Mira by his side. "May we come in, Son?" the former king asked.

"Mira," Keldor breathed, taken aback at the sight of his sister. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe the proper response is to invite them in," Lyn commented dryly.

"Thank you, my dear," Miro said with a nod to his daughter-in-law.

Keldor shifted uncomfortably as he motioned to the soft ivory sofa in the pale green sitting room. Lyn moved to the only freestanding chair, forcing Keldor to sit on the sofa next to his father and across from his sister in the plush ruby chaise. Lyn ran her boots' flat soles over the red and white pastoral scene that was so carefully wrought on the thick rug beneath their feet. Keldor looked over shoulder. The window was small and round, but he was fairly certain he could jump through it to escape this confrontation.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my kingdom," Mira said hesitantly, mainly just because she wanted to break through the awkwardness lingering in the room.

"It was the least I could do," Keldor said, his voice low in spite of his surprise at her words. "And there were many others who helped. I didn't do it alone."

"I know," Mira agreed. "I'm afraid we do tend to take He-Man's help for granted, and even She-Ra's. However, I'm a bit more...overwhelmed by yours."

Keldor snorted. "I can imagine."

Lyn chuckled quietly.

"I don't understand what happened to you, Keldor," Mira began. "Father said you had reasons, but-"

"No reason is enough to justify what I did," Keldor said, rising to his feet and walking to the window. He wished for a moment that he really could escape through it.

Mira rose as well and approached Keldor from behind. "Well right now, I don't really care, because I'm not sure I'm ready to hear it," she admitted frankly, startling the mage.

"You're not?" Keldor asked, his brow furrowed as he turned to his sister.

"No, I'm not," Mira reiterated. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that I don't understand. But right now, I don't feel like you're the same person that Skeletor was. All I know of you, my brother Keldor, is that you saved my husband and my kingdom. So for now, I just want to get to know you a little as my long lost brother before I really try to reconcile the past." She gazed up at him with kind brown eyes that contrasted sharply with Keldor's mental image of Randor's unyielding ones. "Is that okay?"

Keldor turned to look at his sister. Unthinking, he began to rub the back of his neck and nodded. "Of course, Mira." He motioned for her to sit and once again took his place between her and his father.

Mira smiled, a little wavering in the effort, but a smile nonetheless. "So, Keldor, tell me all about Carina." After a few seconds' hesitation, Keldor did just that.

* * *

The crash and tinkling of crystal smashing into a stone wall and clattering to the floor echoed through the hall outside Orko's new room. "You brought me flowers!" screeched Dree Elle. "You killed these beautiful blooms, when they could have lived and grown!"

Orko ducked behind a nearby credenza shaking. He'd heard of Trollan mood swings during pregnancy but this was beyond anything he was ready for. Dree Elle had been so weepy lately, and he felt so bad for his wife. He had hoped the moon blossoms would make her feel better. After all, they were her favorite flower—and she usually loved it when he brought her flowers.

Dree floated out, her hand resting on the bump that was showing through her robes. "They should have had a chance to create seeds, Orko! How could you have been so cruel?"

"I-I'm so sorry, Dree, I promise I only wanted to cheer you up because you've been so unhappy lately. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just wanted to make you happy."

"You what?" asked Dree Elle, her voice soft and watery.

"I only wanted to make you happy. I promise," Orko floated up in front of Dree Elle, covertly checking around him for a quick exit if necessary. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh, Orko, do you really mean it?" Dree said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Of course I mean it. You're prettier than a field of moon blossoms to me."

"You dear, sweet, husband. Of course I forgive you. Let's go work on the baby's crib again."

Orko tugged his scarf nervously as he trailed his wife into their room. Hopefully, she would stay calm for more than ten minutes at a time for the rest of the day. The little magician gulped loudly. He doubted it.

* * *

Adam found Teela in the infirmary, holding Josiah as the healer listened to the baby's heartbeat. She met his gaze with an angry glare.

"What's going on?" Adam asked in a subdued voice.

"Samantha was just telling me that they can't find anything wrong with him," Teela informed Adam archly.

Adam's brow furrowed. "So what's-"

"He cries constantly!" Teela exclaimed, her cheeks flushing. "There's something wrong!"

Samantha sighed with a long-suffering look of patience. "Prince Adam, as I told your wife, Josiah could simply be a colicky baby. We-"

"I want to see Ramos," Teela interrupted in a slightly petulant tone.

"Your Highness, I assure you," Samantha began.

"I'd like to see Ramos as well," Adam interjected firmly. "I'd like to hear what you both have to say." With a polite nod Samantha left, leaving the couple alone for a few minutes.

"Sounds like you've had a rough time with him," Adam said quietly, trying to gauge how angry Teela truly was.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you care?" she snapped at him.

Adam winced. _'Angrier than I thought.' _"Of course I care," Adam said as he took a deep breath. _'I have to stay calm for her now,'_ he reminded himself.

"Really?" Teela said with a derisive snort. "It seems to me that you've been worried only about doing the right thing lately and we've paid the price! How could you, Adam? It's bad enough that you could have called Skeletor back all of these years, but you decide to call him back just as your son is about to be born. How could you have called _him _back now? With everything else going on, now I have to worry about Skeletor in the room right across from me and my baby!" Teela practically shrieked. "And if he escapes, my baby won't have his father. And you weren't here for us when we both needed you because you were out fighting with _him_."

Teela's chest heaved as she finished her tirade, her face red and blotchy. Adam's jaw went slack; he hadn't had a tongue-lashing like that from her since before she had learned his secret. And truth be told, she had some valid points, even if she was overly emotional at the moment. But Adam couldn't help notice that in spite of the raised voice and Teela fairly shaking with anger, Josiah hadn't woken up, and that only added to his worries.

"Teela," Adam said, scrambling to think of what might soothe her. He hesitated. For Teela to criticize someone for doing their duty was so unlike her, he knew a great deal of it had to be related to emotional stress and hormones. Finally he settled on the truth. "You and Josiah will always be the most-"

"Don't you even dare try to tell me that we're what's most important to you," Teela interrupted, her voice still raised. "That stupid sword and that stupid castle and the entire kingdom will come before we do! They always have, and they always will!"

Adam was about to respond when he heard the click of the door behind him and Teela's eyes grew large. Ramos and Samantha entered, extremely official looks on their faces, as if they hadn't overheard a word. Teela went white as she recalled her own shouting. _'What if they heard me?'_

Adam's face paled as he saw the healers. He hated arguing with Teela at any time, but if that conversation had gone even a few words longer…Adam ran his hand through his hair and did what he always did in such situations--he tried to distract them. This time however, his distraction was more than a smokescreen to cover Teela's looked at his sleeping son. Distraction or no, he had to find out what was happening with Josiah.

"What is it, Ramos? " he asked, his voice thick with emotion for more reasons than the healers knew. "What is wrong with my son?"

For the first time since Adam had known him, the old healer looked uncomfortable.

"We don' know, Your Highness," he admitted quietly. "Samantha and I agree that it seems to be somethin' more than just colic, but all of his tests have come back normal." He gazed at the baby in concern for a moment as Josiah whimpered in his sleep, his small hand punching the air. Teela's eyes flooded, and she dashed the tears away angrily.

Adam felt heartsick, but his jaw tightened with determination. He was about to speak when a knock sounded. "Can I come in?" She-Ra's voice called out.

Relief hit Adam hard. He was positive his sister could fix this. Hope flared in Teela's eyes as well. She-Ra looked over to the two healers as she entered, concern etched on her beautiful face.

"Of course, She-Ra," said Ramos. The healers' expressions brightened. "You are exactly the person we need right now. My team and I have run every test imaginable on Prince Josiah, but it doesn' seem to help. Our small magical healin' powers are not strong enough to help him. And I'm afraid," Ramos swallowed hesitantly, "…that we are no longer seeing simply a lack of vigor, but a slow decline."

"What do you mean?" Adam demanded harshly, his entire mind and soul rebelling at what the healer seemed to be insinuating.

Ramos started. He had never heard the prince use such a severe tone.

"I- I'm sorry Your Highness. I was just about to inform you that your son is losin' weight and his vital signs are weaker than other children of this age. Whatever this is, it's very serious."

Adam stared at Ramos without really seeing him. Teela gasped and started shaking. She-Ra's eyes went wide, but she quickly grasped her brother's arm and made him sit down. Then she turned to Teela and laid a hand on her shoulder, setting her down as well and squeezing lightly until her sister-in-law met her eyes. "Let me have him," she said quietly, her voice full of a comforting assurance.

Teela allowed She-Ra to take Josiah without a further word. Tenderly, the Princess of Power laid her hand on her nephew's forehead. "For the honor of Grayskull," she whispered. Power flowed from her into the baby. His face relaxed, and his whimpering stopped. Adam and Teela exchanged looks of profound relief.

_'Of course it'll be all right,' _Adam thought to himself. Things always had a way of working out.

She-Ra frowned as she concentrated. When she dropped her hand a few minutes later, she turned troubled eyes onto Adam and Teela, swallowing hard.

"Thank you, She-Ra," Teela whispered with a smile, reaching for Josiah. But Adam knew her better than that.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She-Ra said, her voice sorrowful. "That's the problem. He's not sick. I can't help him."

"What do you mean?"asked Teela, her smile gone and her voice harsh. "Of course he's sick." Adam rose to his feet and pulled his wife to hers. Teela took Josiah from She-Ra's arms and leaned into Adam's chest.

A conversation with Adora echoed in Adam's mind. _'If it's genetic, she can't help him,'_ he realized, a cold hand of fear wrapping itself around his heart.

"We've got to do something, Adam," Teela said, her voice breaking.

Adam wrapped his arms around Teela and his son."I think it's time to take a trip to Grayskull," he said, his voice hard. He looked over at Ramos and Samantha. "We will be leaving for Castle Grayskull in within the hour, but if you find anything at all or have any other test you think may help, I expect to be informed immediately."

Ramos hesitated for just a second. Prince Adam's demeanor was different. For a moment, Ramos felt as if he was talking with Randor. "Of course, Your Highness," Ramos finally said with a slight bow. Both he and Samantha took their leave.

"What good will it do to bring Josiah to Grayskull if She-Ra can't heal him?" Teela asked into Adam's shirt. She hadn't forgotten she was angry at Adam, but for the moment she needed his love and strength.

"The Chamber of Life is at Grayskull," Adam said, steady in his resolve.

She-Ra eyed him warily. "I thought that was a wild magic that even the Sorceress couldn't control."

Adam's arms tightened around Teela infinitesimally. "He-Man can."

* * *

_'How can this have happened?' _Randor wondered for the hundredth time. His fury at Skeletor was absolute. It had always been strong, but now it was even deeper. He felt it to his very core now. _'My brother, how can he be my brother?' _he thought, enraged by the idea. It was as though this blood tie to Randor was a slap to his face._  
_  
Randor shifted on his throne. The clock on the far sand-colored wall chimed six times.

_'Dinner time,' _he thought, absently running his fingers over the smooth arm of his throne. _'I really should go.'_

Yet he continued to stare at the wall, unmoving as the confusion, pain, betrayal and anger tumbled and swirled within. He was unaware of additional time passing.

"There you are," Marlena said as she walked into the throne room. "This is the first meal you have been able to take with Mira and Stephen together since Adam's wedding, Randor." She walked up and took one of his hands from the throne. "You need each other now more than ever. Hiding here in your throne room won't solve anything."

Randor glared at her moodily, yanking his hand away. "I'm not hiding."

"What would you call it then?" Marlena asked calmly, sitting in her throne next to him.

Randor stared at her in disbelief. "You can't tell me you're okay with all of this?"

"Of course not," Marlena assured him. "But you can't process it all at once. It takes time and discussion, just as any mediation would."

"I'm not interested in mediation," Randor replied darkly. "I'm interested in justice."

Marlena studied him of a moment. "My dear, who has you most upset right now?" she asked gently. "Keldor, Miro, or Adam?"

"All of them," Randor snapped, then stopped. '_Oddly enough...'_ "Adam," he admitted grudgingly. "I can almost understand where Father's coming from, but Adam?"

"You feel like he's betrayed you," Marlena supplied softly.

"Hasn't he?" Randor whispered. "He chose our enemy over us."

"No, he chose what he thought was right over what we thought was right," Marlena corrected him. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you going to behave at dinner? I don't want you badmouthing Adam."

Randor grimaced. _'How many times has she said that to me over the years, when I was disappointed in my son?'_ "I won't," he promised, "but don't expect me to make the same promise regarding Skeletor."

"Keldor, dear," Marlena corrected him, rising out of her seat and tugging on his hand until he stood. "And I wouldn't. You have to vent to someone, it may as well be your siblings and me."

* * *

Chef Alan flitted from chair to chair with amazing poise for a man of his size. His black eyes sparkled delightedly as he chatted with the visitors.

"Oh and how you've grown, young Jeremy," the cook gushed happily as he placed a bowl of steaming soup in front of the young prince. "I believe that Reen Root soup was always a favorite of yours, wasn't it my lad?"

"Yes, sir," Jeremy said awkwardly. "I always liked it."

"Why, Chef Alan, how very thoughtful of you," complimented Mira. "You seem to have made each of our favorite soups. Really, though, that's too much work."

"Nonsense," the stocky man protested. "I see all of you little enough now that you've grown and left me. It's no trouble at all, and any extra made can always feed the staff."

"There's no need to protest, Mira," said Marlena with a smile. "You'll ruin his fun."

"Ah," agreed Chef Alan with a chuckle. "Someone who understands." He placed a large basket of steaming bread in the center of the long oval table and then nodded toward his staff waiting in the hallway. Several cooks and a few pages that were drafted into service began setting up a buffet table filled with steaming sauce-covered game, roast tensae fowl, broiled sea crawlers, and a rainbow of fruits and vegetables, all in Duncan's self-warming serving trays. Next to the wide buffet a cart of tempting treats waited under glass.

"Are you sure you don't wish us to serve you tonight, Your Majesty?" the chef asked Marlena after his crew swept out of the room.

"No," she said as she sat in the chair that Randor held out for her. The other men at the table stood for only a second after Marlena had a seat. "Thank you, but we will be fine. You and your wonderful helpers go enjoy your supper."

Chef Alan nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him leaving everyone looking across each other uncomfortably over their soup.

* * *

_A/N: After I put up this chapter, I glanced at something and learned that something odd is happening in the uploading--words are disappearing. So, after all the things I've written on here, I now know that I need to edit the chapter a final time in the document manager. I apologize for all the chapters that I edited in Word and uploaded and posted without checking them over in the document manager, as I probably have errors out there that I didn't know existed. Lesson learned. _


	3. Chapter 3: Obstinacy

_A/N: I don't own these guys. Neither does LLG. We just enjoy escaping to Eternia on a regular basis._

* * *

_'I can't believe I'm doing this,' _Keldor moaned to himself.

Mira had only just left his chamber and he was marching down to the infirmary to offer to help heal Adam's son.

'_She-Ra's here and can heal just as well as I can,' K_eldor groused to himself. _'I'm only going to cause more pain and discomfort by showing up in that chamber. I'm sure She-Ra has already arrived and healed the boy. And I really don't want to cause anymore trouble for Adam, yet…' _Keldor let out a heavy sigh. '_If it were my son, any of my children, I would want any possible help. This is the right thing to do.'_

Keldor caught sight of Adam and Teela coming towards him, and his step faltered slightly. The former Captain of the Guard hardly looked like herself, and Keldor knew immediately that it was not childbirth that had caused the dark circles under her eyes. Her normal commanding stride was gone, replaced by a relatively slow walk. Adam even had one hand solicitously under her elbow, as if he were concerned she might collapse.

The two of them spotted Keldor at the same time. Adam's face showed no change of expression as he hid his jumbled feelings of wariness and hope. Teela's eyes narrowed, the anger and jealousy that exuded from her catching Keldor by surprise.

"I wanted to see if I could help," he said as they drew near each other.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage to my family?" Randor demanded from behind Keldor. The mage paled as he whirled around.

Keldor felt something snap within him. _'Drat it. I'm trying to help.' _"Which is one of the reasons I wanted to help," Keldor snapped aloud. "Which is why I came back in the first place. To help, and face justice."

Keldor silently fumed as he looked over Randor. The old feelings of resentment he held toward Randor began to bubble up within himself, and he struggled to bring them back under control. Yet here in front of him stood his brother, judging him when all he wanted to do was help. Keldor knew somewhere in the corner of his mind that Randor had a right to his rage, but it did not matter to him anymore. He was tired, and he was through defending himself. He glared at Randor, and the resentment he'd felt against his younger brother showed clearly on his face.

"All you've done is spend the last two years figuring out another way to get the throne," Randor said, his eyes nearly black with suppressed fury. "And this is a new low for even you, playing off the emotions of an old man who lost his son."

"What the Blazes are you talking about?" Keldor demanded.

"I don't care who you are, you are not my brother," Randor growled. "Even if you are Keldor, all that's changed is the way in which you are attempting to claim the throne."

"I don't give a hair about the throne!" Keldor shouted, his face inches from Randor's."All I want to do is help! Can't you get that through that thick crowned head of yours, you annoying aristocrat?" Keldor's chest heaved at his outburst.

"By making my grandson sick?" Randor demanded. "Interesting that no one can figure out what's wrong with him and you happen to be back on Eternia, don't you think?"

"Father," Adam protested, though his mind also latched onto the idea. It had been habit to blame Skeletor for too long.

Teela's eye's narrowed. "Of course, I should have known!"

Adam placed a hand on her back. "Teela, calm down," he said. However, his gaze did not hide the suspicion that was growing within him.

Keldor looked at Adam with a mixture of anger and hurt. He had known he didn't have Adam's trust, but to see the prince so quickly believe ill of him...it hurt more than he would have expected, and his fury at that grew rapidly until he could no longer contain himself. "I did not hurt your son! Even at my worst, my very worst, I never willingly harmed children! I braved the wrath of Horde Prime himself for two children I had met only two days prior! **And **I risked death for the love of two orphans that I'd known for only six months," Keldor ground out.

"Oh spare me your fairy tales," Randor snapped.

Keldor glowered at Randor, his face stone.

"He did, though," Adam said neutrally, trying to sort through his own thoughts and feelings."He saved the Earth children from Horde Prime."

"Surely you aren't taking his side?" Teela demanded incredulously.

"I'm not taking sides," Adam protested. "I'm just stating a fact."

"I'll tell you a fact," Teela growled. "He's not laying a finger on my son!"

Keldor spun around and strode away angrily.

"You know where to find me if you change your mind," he called over his shoulder in a bitter voice.

Teela glared at the retreating form of her enemy.

"I'm going to get everything ready for our trip to Grayskull, Adam. Meet me in the hanger bay in an hour."

With all of the determination of her time as captain of the Royal Guard, Teela strode down the hall to her suite, leaving Adam and Randor standing across from one another in the hall.

Adam swallowed hard. The disappointment on Randor's face was enough to make him wish the floor would turn into a convenient dimensional portal.

Randor glanced up and down the hall as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "We need to talk," he said in a low voice. Adam nodded wordlessly and followed Randor into the nearby library.

"Father, I'm sorry-" Adam began as soon as the door shut behind him, but Randor cut him off.

"I have no idea where to even start, Adam," Randor said, grasping his hands behind his back. He began to pace back and forth across the room. "How long have you known about this?"

"I wasn't sure Skeletor was Keldor," Adam said in a low voice, his eyes on his father. "If I had been sure, I would have told you."

Randor stopped pacing, staring hard at Adam. "I wish I could believe that, Son. But your actions as of late have been less than honest."

Adam barely resisted the urge to squirm under his father's gaze. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I could call him back."

Randor took off his crown, ran a hand through his hair, and held up the crown. "We have a responsibility to the people, Adam. Regardless of what is going on in our personal lives. By not bringing Skeletor to justice, you failed in your responsibility as the crown prince and as He-Man."

"I know, Father," Adam said, contrite. "I was tired. I just wanted to live a peaceful life, and with Skeletor gone I felt like that was possible. Oh I told myself it was because I wanted him to have a chance to change and part of me did, but I failed, Father. And I am sorry."

Touched by the sincere apology in spite of himself, Randor looked at Adam. Shock set in when he saw exactly how weary his son did look.

"Are you all right, Adam?" he asked in genuine concern.

Adam nodded quickly. "I'm not used to feeling at odds with everyone," he admitted quietly. "Even when you were disappointed in me before you knew I was He-Man, I knew it was temporary. This time I really did let everyone down."

Randor didn't bother to cushion the facts. "Yes, you did," he agreed. He frowned darkly. "And allying yourself with someone who was once your worst enemy, in spite of your family's wishes, is not showing good judgment, Adam. I don't know what your reasoning for claiming Edward's Law is, but I think you ought to think long and hard about your responsibilities."

"Yes, Father," Adam said meekly.

"And unfortunately one of those responsibilities is to ensure that that fiend and his witch cannot escape so my kingdom retains its crown prince."

Adam nodded.

"I know that you mean to go with Teela to Grayskull. I expect you will take all measures necessary to ensure that the criminals in your custody are kept in custody," Randor ordered.

"I'll speak with Duncan and Adora before I leave," Adam assured him. "Duncan was telling me of a device he had that would track and incapacitate them while we were still in the Vine Jungle, but Grandfather overheard us and refused to let either of us consider using them. I thought it was going to turn into a huge fight, but Battle Cat and Stratos showed up just a few seconds later with some intelligence for us."

Randor's head jerked up. "Battle Cat? Father was arguing with He-Man about security precautions?" Randor began to fume. _'Father is so besotted with that vile piece of filth that he will argue with Eternia's champion and his rescuer?!'_

"No, he was arguing with _me_ about this." Adam swallowed hard at the disbelief on Randor's face. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you sooner, Father, but he figured it out while traveling with Adora. Apparently She-Ra looks a great deal like Grandmother without her headdress."

Randor gaped at his son. "He knows?"

"Yes," Adam confirmed. He waited a few heartbeats, then decided Randor was too surprised to pressure him for more details right now. "Father, I need to see Duncan and Adora about the security measures to be taken while I'm gone. I need to get Josiah to Grayskull," Adam said, his tone implying it was a request for permission.

"Very well, Son."

Adam turned to leave.

"And Adam."

"Yes, Father?"

"Before you ever get this tired again, so weary that your judgment is clouded, please come to me," Randor said firmly but kindly. "I want to help you, Son, but I can't if you won't allow me the opportunity."

Adam nodded, his face a mask that did not quite cover the sadness in his blue eyes, and then exited the room.

* * *

Keldor slammed the door to the opulent suite behind him then leaned back against it, running his hand through his hair. He tossed the staff Adam had returned to him earlier over onto the ivory sofa just as Lyn walked into the sitting area.

"I'm not entirely sure that door deserved that abuse, Keldor," Lyn drawled as she leaned on the doorframe of the bedchamber.

Keldor looked at Lyn for a moment, opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. He walked over to the window and stared out into the gardens below.

"What happened?" Lyn asked as she reached up to massage Keldor's tense shoulders.

"Randor," Keldor ground out.

"Tell me more," Lyn prompted as she began to knead a tense mass of muscle near his left shoulder.

"I went to offer to heal Adam's son."

"And you expected that to be received well?" Lyn asked doubtfully.

"No. I didn't. But neither did I expect to get into a shouting match with Randor in the middle of the hallway. I almost blasted him, Lyn, and I'm not sure which bothers me the most. That I wanted to blast him, or that I didn't follow through with it."

"Keldor, what was it that upset you so? You've been yelled at by Randor before...and you didn't expect him to receive you well."

"Of course I didn't," Keldor snapped.

Keldor groaned and walked over to the sofa. He moved his staff to the side and sat down. Lyn sat across from him and looked at him expectantly.

"It's just--he's so self-righteous....and so...so....."

"Angry?" Lyn asked dryly.

Keldor let out a deep breath.

"He has every right to be angry, and I..." Keldor trailed off. "I shouldn't be but sometimes I see his crown and his confidence, and his good life and know that I could have had that. I should have had that. I thought I was over that, Lyn. I can't believe I'm still feeling resentment toward him. I thought that was gone."

"The Truth didn't wipe out our evil inclinations, it merely revealed them for what they were," Lyn reminded him. "You have to deal with all of your feelings, whether you believe them to be right or wrong." She paused. "Personally, I think it's not the feelings themselves that are wrong. It's what you choose to do about them that could be wrong. If you continue to make the right choices, eventually even Randor will have to admit you've changed."

Keldor looked up at Lyn. "You are right, as usual." He gave her a mock glare. "Though I am loathe to admit it as that pretty head of yours has a tendency to swell."

Lyn swatted Keldor with a pillow. He smiled, but it faded quickly.

"It comes back to what we've discovered since our first day on Carina. Doing the right thing is not easy," Keldor said with a sigh.

"You're tired, Keldor," Lyn said, leaning to take his hand. "We both are. We've been through a great deal. In the old days, after such an intense campaign you would take out your stress on the throne room and then sleep for three days." Lyn smiled as she took Keldor's other hand looked into his eyes. "I doubt Randor would be fine with your trashing his throne room, but you can get some rest."

Keldor gave a short bark of laughter. "That would just add fuel to the fire, trashing the throne room. Randor-"

Lyn interrupted him by holding up her hand and tilting her head to the side. Silently, she crossed to the door, took a deep breath, and yanked it open.

There was no one there.

Lyn shook her head as she shut the door. "I was sure I heard something." She smirked. "I guess all this talk has me paranoid."

Keldor held out a hand. "I can't sleep right now. Let's go for a walk."

"Without Adam?" Lyn said, half-teasingly, half-sarcastically.

Keldor grimaced. "Oh, I'm sure that infernal Man-at-Arms or someone will keep track of us."

* * *

The wind coming up from the abyss seemed stronger than normal today. It blew at Adam and Teela from both sides at once. Teela tugged Josiah's blanket more tightly around him, and Adam's hand came up to rest between her shoulder blades in a protective gesture. The jawbridge opened before they neared the approach to the great wooden bridge.

"Adam, Teela," Serena greeted them as they entered, her head tipped slightly to one side. "What can I-?" She stopped in mid-question at the sight of Josiah in Teela's arms. Serena's entire face softened, making her look almost like a child. "Oh, he's beautiful."

"He's sick, Sorceress," Adam said somberly, his eyes darkened to a midnight blue in the castle's dim lighting. Serena automatically started to reach a hand out to heal him, but Adam's next words stopped her. "She-Ra could not heal him."

"But why?" Serena asked, her hand dropping as she sensed there was more to the story.

"She said he isn't ill," Teela said, her voice thick with emotion. "But he's so weak, and cries as if he's in pain. And he's starting to lose weight." Tears slipped down her face as she spoke. In spite of her anger with Adam, she leaned into him as his arm slipped around her shoulders. She needed his strength.

"I want to try the Chamber of Life," Adam said, his voice confident for Teela's sake.

"But that contains a wild magic," Serena protested. "Teelana told me that I wouldn't be able to control it."

"You probably can't," Adam agreed as he stepped away from Teela and raised his sword. "But I can. By the power of Grayskull!"

Serena narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. _'Odd, that Adam can control the magic while I cannot. Perhaps he has more abilities than we have given him credit for.' _

"Are you sure it won't hurt him?" Teela asked hesitantly as He-Man took Josiah from her a moment later.

"I won't let it," he assured her. He-Man stepped into the window and the light surged around him, causing Teela and Serena to shield their eyes.

The hero felt the magic surge through him in an almost intoxicating manner.

Serena was impressed as she felt the glow of the massive power that He-Man was controlling and directing through his son.

The power glowed around the tiny boy in He-Man's arms but Serena could sense no change--no healing taking place at all. It was odd, but the magic seemed to be passing through Josiah. It was very strange.

Teela was frozen with worry as she watched the power flow over her family. Serena moved close to her cousin and placed a hand on her shoulder. Together they stared as the glow began to fade and He-Man stepped away. Josiah fretted a bit in He-Man's arms just before Teela took him.

"Did it work?" Teela asked, worry etched on her face.

"Let me check," requested Serena gently. She placed a glowing hand atop Josiah's chest. "I sense no illness," Serena said uneasily.

"But?" pressed He-Man.

"Something doesn't seem right. I'm not sure what I'm sensing," Serena clarified.

Before anyone could say another work Josiah let out a sharp wail.

Tears welled in Teela's eyes and spilled over before she could even attempt to stop them. There was no mistaking that cry. It wasn't Josiah's cry of hunger or tiredness, but a screech of unquestionable pain.

It was the first time He-Man had heard the cry that had been haunting Teela for a week now, and it pierced his heart. Tears pooled in his own eyes as his gaze met Teela's. "Is this what he's been like all along?" he demanded, emotions making his voice harsh.

Teela glared at him. "Yes! I told you all something was wrong!"

"I never said there wasn't!" He-Man protested. He sighed and relinquished the power back to Grayskull. "Sorceress, you're sure he's not ill?"

"Yes, Adam," she responded quietly to the young father, her eyes sympathetic. "Something is not right, but..." She hesitated briefly, then plunged on. "It may be genetic, Adam. I-I don't think there's anything we can do." She held back the fact that she thought Josiah was dying. She sensed it was not the right time to break such news to them. They would more than likely come to the sobering conclusion themselves very soon.

"What?" Teela gasped. She had known it was a possibility in the back of her mind, but never consciously acknowledged it.

Adam's jaw tightened and his face turned to stone. "I will find a way to heal him," he said in a dangerous tone.

Teela felt her worry recede just a little. _'Adam will fix it. He'll figure it out.'_ They were irrational thoughts, but she took comfort in them anyway.

Serena's studied Adam, worry reflected in her eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"Whatever I have to."

* * *

Randor's feet stomped sharply on the floor, announcing his presence to Miro before he had even arrived. Miro sighed wearily as he put away the small scrapbook he had kept hidden in his desk all these years. It wouldn't do for Randor to see him mooning over old photos.

In spite of his heavy steps, Randor knocked calmly and entered without displaying any type of emotion. He shut the door firmly behind him. It wasn't until he turned that Miro saw the suppressed fury in his son's brown eyes.

"I understand you know Adam's secret, and Adora's," Randor said in a hard voice.

Miro rose to his feet. "That's right. I know they are He-Man and She-Ra," he acknowledged, wanting everything clear.

"Then perhaps it's time you understood exactly what Skeletor's crimes include."

* * *

Miro knew of Keldor's crimes in the abstract, but to hear them now tore open his heart. He'd known of the countless soldiers that died in Skeletor's attacks, but to hear the names, and the families left behind...it was heart-rending. Then to hear of the destruction. With every example Randor grew more enraged. Randor was pacing in front of his father now, as he came to his next argument, fury in every tense step he made.

"Then he captured both Adam and myself and threw us in a cell. Adam didn't have his sword, but that didn't stop him from trying to escape at the first opportunity. He was beaten mercilessly in front of me while Skeletor laughed. And that was only for the escape attempt. He set some kind of spell over us that would force us to tell the truth and cause great pain if we lied. He began to question me about He-Man's identity. He understood quickly that I knew nothing so he turned on Adam."

Miro's head jerked up. Randor allowed a flash of triumph to cross his face as he saw the shock on his father's face.

"Adam had already been cruelly beaten and was in extreme pain, but he fought that spell, Father. He fought it with everything he had in him. He was willing to suffer any pain to keep his secret. To perform his duty to Eternos and to Castle Grayskull, and he almost died for it. It was only when Skeletor was killing me with his magic that Adam told Skeletor his secret--to save _my_ life. Then I was frozen by a spell and forced to watch as Skeletor came within seconds of killing my son." Randor stopped pacing as he looked out the window, a haunted look in his eyes. "He laughed the entire time."

"I...I..." Miro mouthed the word, but no sound came from his mouth. Even though Randor had spoken of this before, to hear it as the final straw of all of Keldor's other crimes...somehow, the weight of what Keldor had done was finally starting to sink in. Miro stared at Randor's back, shock and horror at what he had heard catching him tightly.

His father's strangled sounds finally penetrated Randor's mind. He turned on his heel and froze at the sight of Miro's white, drawn face. _'By the Ancients, I was so caught up in convincing him how evil Skeletor is that I never thought about what it would do to him.'_

"Father, are you all right?" Randor demanded, crossing the room swiftly and kneeling next to Miro.

Miro's stricken eyes never left Randor. "I'm so sorry," he rasped. "It's all my fault."

Anger surged through Randor anew. "That's enough of that nonsense," he snapped, standing abruptly. He crossed his arms belligerently. "Skeletor is responsible for his actions, not you."

"You don't understand," Miro argued, his voice gradually gathering strength. "You have refused to listen-"

"Because everything that man has ever done is a lie!" Randor shouted, his face reddening. "He has two motives, Father, greed for wealth and lust for power. Everything he does is directly related to fulfilling one of those desires!"

"He cried in my arms like a child!" Miro yelled back, standing to come face-to-face with Randor. "He is broken-hearted at what he has done!"

"Broken-hearted that he didn't succeed, you mean," Randor snorted.

"He was a good child, Randor," Miro said, his voice imploring his son to understand. "It was the torment he was forced to endure that-"

"Don't speak to me about torment!" Randor cut him off. "Adam has withstood more than your precious Keldor ever has, and has not faltered in his desire to do good! I may disagree with him or be disappointed in his choices at times, but he makes those choices out of a desire to help others, not selfishness and lust."

"And there is the difference!" Miro snapped, his eyes blazing. "Adam has had you. He has had Marlena. And Duncan. And Teela. Keldor had no one, and that was my fault. I should have been there for him." Tears began rolling down the old man's face. "I should have been there for him," he repeated in a whisper.

"Father, you are not responsible for his crimes." Randor clasped his father's arm.

Miro shook his head and was about to protest when a roar echoed from grounds below the window. Miro and Randor rushed to the window to see the Syriak attacking the priceless sculptures in the east gardens a few floors below him. Randor felt shock run through him. He had been briefed on the Syriak's presence—and the disturbing fact that the creature had been put in a room next to Keldor's so that the blue mage could control him—but it was terrifying to see the seven-foot monster crashing around the palace gardens.

Bedorat slammed his club into a statue that was well over five hundred years old, shattering it. "Ancients," both men groaned at the same time. Randor activated his communicator to call the guards.

--

"I-I'm s-sure that someone will call the guards," stammered Cringer as he shook just down the hall from the Syriak's mayhem. He covered his eyes with his paws. "L-let's just w-wait on them to arrive."

'_You're the only thing he's afraid of, Love,' _purred Callie. '_And how would you feel if a guardsman got hurt when you could have stopped it?'_

"-come on Callie. D-do I have to?" Cringer whimpered.

_'No, but you should.' _Callie rubbed her head to his cheek. '_And I would be veeerrrry proud of you.'_

Cringer let out a great sigh. "I g-guess I s-should."

Trembling, Cringer rounded the corner and inched into the garden.

"I will kill you all, you ice demons of Trall," growled Bedorat the Syriak as he slammed his makeshift club into a statue of the elders, sending it flying into the empty training fields. "You will die and I will roast your frozen heart over the blaze of your cursed houses!" A loud shattering echoed around the small garden as two more statues fell under the massive Syriak's blow.

Cringer slunk in behind some bushes until he was less than two feet from the raging Bedorat.

A stone head flew through the bushes, barely missing Cringer's tail. He jumped out of the way, only to land directly in front of the Syirak. Bedorat did not see Cringer at first, however. His focus was on the guards that were standing in the entry to the garden with their blasters raised. Seeing Callie give him a stern look, Cringer cleared his throat. "Hmm...hmmm. Excuse me, Mr. Syriak?"

Bedorat turned back. His yellow bloodshot eyes widened as he saw Cringer.

"Erm...." Cringer began. "Grrrrrr?" The green cat's growl came out more like a question than a threat, but the deranged Syriak did not seem to notice.

"Killer Kitty!" he yelped dropping his stick. He raced out of the garden, knocking several of the guards to the side. They looked at Cringer with shocked expssions for just a moment and then followed the creature as it raced down the hall.

* * *

"Your Highness," came the voice from Randor's communicator a short while later, interrupting his review of various petitions from a few provinces.

"Yes?" answered Randor.

"The creature is now secure in the room you requested."

"Any problems, lieutenant?" Randor asked, dreading the answer. He drummed his fingers on the desk, wondering why Adam had agreed to let Keldor house the creature next to him. It was obviously dangerous.

"None at all, Sir. The creature fled and was easy to direct after Cringer scared it."

"Cringer did what?" asked Randor incredulously.

"Apparently the beast is very afraid of Prince Adam's pet," the soldier reported, barely able to keep the amusement out of his voice. "He called Cringer a 'Killer Kitty.'"

Randor let out a loud guffaw at that epitaph.

"Cringer has agreed to guard the door of the Syriak for the time being, and it is locked from the outside as well."

"Damages to the garden?" Randor continued.

"All repaired. When Prince Keldor heard of the damages he used his magic to make the repairs. You can't even tell anything was touched now, Your Highness."

Randor gritted his teeth at the title Prince Keldor, but said only, "Thank you for your report and your quick response."

Randor sat heavily in a nearby chair. His father had left soon after their "discussion," still insisting that he was to blame for Skeletor's crimes. Randor shook his head. As if he needed any more reasons to hate that monster, now his father was suffering, and he didn't know how to fix this. "I don't know what your game is now, villain," Randor snarled. "But it won't work. I will protect my kingdom, and I will protect my father."


	4. Chapter 4: Vindicated

"Sire?" Fisto asked respectfully, bowing low before the throne. "You called for me?"

"Yes, Fisto," Randor said slowly. "I've been thinking of who should be the new Captain of the Guard. I understand you attended the guard training a while back? "

"Yes, He-Man recommended that I do so," Fisto agreed immediately.

Randor ground his teeth slightly, but managed not to react at the mention of his son's alter ego. He was still frustrated with Adam's actions. "Fisto, do you know who Keldor is?"

Fisto's brows knit together. "He's your half-brother."

"He's Skeletor," Randor said flatly.

Fisto blinked hard. "That's impossible."

Randor stood and descended from the throne, only to pace around the room. "I wish that were the case, Fisto, but it's not."

"But how-"

Randor waved a hand impatiently. "I'll explain that part of it later. I have another problem right now." He resumed his pacing. "As you can imagine, this leaves me with an interesting dilemma. None of my guardsmen have direct experience fighting that fiend."

"But I do," Fisto acknowledged slowly as the king stopped and stared at him.

"Precisely," Randor said with tight smile. "In fact, your history of both working for and fighting against him makes you an ideal person."

"I'm afraid I'm not following you, Your Majesty," Fisto said bluntly. "You seem to expect something from me, but I'm not sure what it is."

"I want you to be Captain of the Guard, Fisto."

Fisto's mouth dropped open slightly. "That's...that's quite an honor," he said humbly. "Why me? Why not He-Man? "

Randor opened his mouth, tempted to tell Fisto the truth. "He-Man is-" He broke off, clearing his throat. "...responsible to Grayskull," he finished instead. "He cannot be tied to the Eternian guard, although I'm sure he'll be here as often as we need him."

Fisto was silent for a few moments. "You really think the guard will accept an outsider as their leader?" he finally asked.

Randor nodded. "One of my concerns has been the gap between the Guard and the Masters since Teela resigned. You could fill that gap, Fisto. You attended the training and have fought with both."

Fisto shifted uncomfortably, not sure how to word the next question. "What about...the duty as the prince's bodyguard? " he asked awkwardly. "Was Saul still covering that as well?"

Randor shook his head. "No, it came to my attention some time ago that the prince can handle himself more than adequately, and he has surrounded himself with friends who are willing to fight on his behalf. It's not necessary."

Fisto was relieved. He had heard stories from Teela about how difficult it was to keep track of Adam, and he didn't want an assignment he didn't think he could fulfill.

"Your Majesty," he said, straightening up and looking Randor in the eye, "I would be honored to accept the appointment as Captain of the Guard."

* * *

The tension between Adam and Teela had been heavy on the way to the castle, when Teela refused to talk to him. It was even worse on their return trip, as Teela's exhaustion-enhanced emotions tossed her thoughts back and forth and anger slowly began to win out over taking comfort in her husband's arms. When Josiah screamed again and began to tremble, she lost it completely.

"I hope you're happy," she finally spat out at Adam, the cursed tears flowing down her face once more.

"What?" Adam asked, caught by surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see?" Teela demanded. "All this started when you brought Skeletor back. He's the cause of it all, and it's all your fault! He's just using you, like he always does to everyone, and you've allowed it!"

Adam wanted to argue with her, but he wasn't as confident in Keldor's change as he would like to be. "I think you're wrong about him," he finally said.

"Oh yeah?" Teela snorted derisively. "Bet he's either gone or taken over the palace by the time we get back."

"Stop it, Teela," Adam said irritably.

"Stop what?" she yelled at him over the wind raider's engines. "Stop pointing out what a stupid mistake it was for you to bring him back?"

"He did what I asked!" Adam retorted. "He helped us defeat the Alma'Odela. We couldn't have done it without him! And he didn't have to surrender afterwards, but he did! How much proof do you want that he's changed, Teela?"

Teela stared at him in disbelief. "Don't you see?" she demanded, her voice weakening to a distraught, hoarse sound that Adam had to strain to hear over Josiah's cries and the wind raider's engines. "He's done the one thing you always feared: he's hurt your family. He's driven a wedge between you and your father, he's harming our son....he hasn't changed at all Adam. He's just being more covert about it all. He's succeeding where before he failed. And now all he has to do to get rid of you is disappear before his trial."

Teela's words were as ice gripping Adam's heart and slowly seeping through the rest of his body. _'By the Ancients, what if she's right?'_

_

* * *

_

_'I can't believe this,"_ muttered Orko as he looked around the corner._ 'Skeletor and Evil-Lyn just strolling down the halls of the palace like they own it.'_ Orko narrowed his yellow eyes. _'Especially after what I overhead--Skeletor regretting that he didn't blast King Randor. I don't know why they keep saying things like they want to help one minute and then want to blast people the next, but I'm going to get proof that they haven't changed one bit.' _Orko was still fuming as he floated down the hall toward the terrace over the east gardens.

* * *

"I still feel like someone is following us," Lyn said, glancing back over her shoulder.

"Well, if they are," said Keldor with a mischievous grin, "let's give them something to see."

Lyn chuckled as Keldor took her in his arms and gave her a tender kiss.

* * *

"Blech!" Orko exclaimed as he saw Skeletor and Evil-Lyn kissing.

Keldor and Lyn broke apart at the noise. Orko barely had enough time to dive behind the column next to the exit before Keldor looked his way.

A wary expression crossed Keldor's face as he scanned the area. Unable to find the cause of the noise, he shrugged and turned back to the view of the east gardens.

"It's not our terrace back home, but it's a nice view, nonetheless," Keldor noted as he leaned on the railing overlooking the riot of colors and statues below them.

"It is nice," agreed Lyn. She leaned her head on Keldor's shoulder as he placed his arm around her.

* * *

"Of all of the sneaky tricks," muttered Orko, pushing his sleeves up to his elbows. "Now they're whispering. Well, I'll fix that." Orko popped the top of his hat open and a disembodied gloved hand began tossing things down at his feet. "I know that recorder Man-at-Arms gave me has got to be in here somewhere," he muttered as the pile grew as tall as Orko's floating robe's end. A pile of fireworks landed in a jumble on the floor followed by a pair of firestarter rocks that Orko had found for his massive rock collection. A spark flew from the rocks with a clack and soon a hissing pulled Orko from his seemingly endless search.

"Uh-oh," muttered Orko nervously. "I'd better put that out before they go off." He rushed to the fireworks, no longer caring if Skeletor and Evil-Lyn saw him. Stopping the explosion was more important for the moment. "Fire never meant to start, liquid come now and do your part."

Suddenly a metallic bucket of clear liquid hung over the sparking fuse.

"Wait," shouted Keldor. He and Lyn had heard noises and come down the hall to investigate. "That smells like-"

Before Keldor could even finish his thought the bucket fell, soaking the fire with wind raider fuel.

* * *

Adam gritted his teeth as Teela tried to calm Josiah. Everything she said was making sense. '_How could I let myself be taken in by him?' _he fumed as he landed in the eastern hangar bay. Suddenly an explosion shook the bay, seeming to come from the East Hall.

Teela threw him an exasperated look. "See?" she said almost wearily. Adam didn't answer, but quickly transformed into He-Man. Teela's mouth tightened as she watched him. She wanted badly to fight by his side, but she knew she wasn't well enough yet.

"Stay here?" He-Man requested quietly, his blue eyes pleading with her and a gentle hand on her upper arm. Teela managed a jerky nod, and he was gone.

* * *

"You bumbling idiot!" Keldor yelled at Orko as the little magician rubbed at his scorched clothing. "You could have killed us all! And look at this mess!" He threw out an arm to encompass the entire wing. Blackened stone was all around them, doors were burnt to ashes, and a dark acrid smoke still hung in the air.

Lyn put her hands on her hips, anger coursing through her as well. If Keldor and Orko hadn't gotten their shields up so quickly, all three of them would have died, she knew. "You're lucky no one else was in this hallway," she snapped.

"Well it's your fault," Orko retorted defensively. "If it weren't for you two being here, none of this would have happened!"

"What's going on here?" demanded He-Man, entering from a side hall. His eyes widened as he took in the damage. Experience told him immediately that Teela had been wrong, and he relaxed slightly.

"This magical mishap nearly blew up the palace," Keldor snapped, jerking a thumb towards Orko.

"Orko?" He-Man challenged his small friend in an understanding voice. "What happened?"

"It was an accident," Orko protested.

"Of course it was an accident! Anyone could have accidently thrown a bucket of fuel on a pile of flaming firecrackers," sneered Keldor.

"You what?" asked He-Man Orko, an exasperated look crossing his face. In the past he may have chuckled over such a thing, but now with his doubt and fear-riddled mind, he couldn't seem to focus.

Before the tiny magician could reply the palace guard, led by a very angry Man-at-Arms, appeared behind He-Man.

"Put them in restraints and take them to the throne room," ordered Duncan.

He-Man turned to face his mentor. "What?"

"King Randor's orders. The prisoners are to be brought before him to answer for this," he said with an angry wave to the decimated balcony.

Both Keldor and Lyn were furious, but they did not say a word. They allowed themselves to be restrained and led into the hallway.

Man-at-Arms looked at He-Man warily, expecting him to protest the king's orders. His eyebrows rose as he took in He-Man's lost, almost defeated look.

"Yeah...I'll go get Adam," he said. "I know he wants some answers as well."

* * *

Adam entered the throne room just behind Keldor and Lyn. Except for Miro, the entire royal family was already gathered there; even Lana and Sea Hawk were present. King Randor glared at the two former villains.

"I demand an explanation for the destruction you caused," Randor said, striving to keep his voice calm but failing.

"We did nothing!" Keldor snapped, tired of taking the abuse from everyone. He had known it would be difficult to return to Eternia, difficult to face everyone's distrust and anger, but experiencing was actually worse than imagining it. Keldor recognized within himself that even with Miro's unexpected support, he just did not have the patience required to deal with his family.

"You expect me to believe that?" Randor asked in disbelief.

"Orko," hissed Adam, nudging the magician with his elbow.

Orko floated forward a few feet, his head hanging. "It was my fault, Your Majesty," he admitted somberly.

"What happened, Orko?" asked Adora gently.

"I....um...was-" stammered Orko.

"Spying," snapped Keldor.

"No one asked you, villain," barked Randor. He looked back at Orko expectantly.

"I was afraid they were going to do something to try to take the palace, Your Majesty. I was keeping an eye on them to find proof of their plan before they could attack us."

Keldor began to pace back and forth, his face flushing a deep angry purple. One of the guards raised a laser pistol in warning, and Keldor halted in mid-stride, his jaw twitching.

"Only they started talking too low for me to hear and I was trying to find the recorder Man-at-Arms gave me so I could amplify and record their plans....." Orko tugged nervously on his scarf. "Only I accidently lit some fireworks and...then I...um…"

"Tried to put them out by soaking them in vehicle fuel," snarled Lyn. "We are lucky that Keldor and your little jester were able to raise their shields quickly enough or we would be dead now."

"Orko," asked Marlena, her eyebrows raised. "Is this true?"

Orko nodded quickly and lowered his head until only the top of his hat could be seen.

"Guards," commanded Randor, "leave us. Take Orko by the housekeeper's office and have him gather cleaning supplies to begin repairing the damage he has done."

Keldor and Lyn stood facing the family, still in their restraints.

"Since we have them here," interjected Teela angrily, "I want a few answers!" She turned to Lyn and Keldor. "I want to know exactly what you've done to my son! He was fine! We were fine and then you two showed back up. You're just as evil as ever, you've just gotten better at hiding it. Now undo what you've done before I freeze you two and drop you in the abyss around Grayskull myself."

"Teela," gasped Adora. Hawk laid a restraining hand on her arm and shook his head slightly.

"And then _I _want to know how you set up the Alma'Odela uprising. I know you had to be behind all of this," accused Pierce. "You're looking for a way to worm your way back into Miro's good graces and I tell you, it won't work."

"Pierce," scolded Mira. "How could you? He saved your life. Our kingdom. Our son!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Pierce, Mira," said Randor. "This is all too convenient. The kingdom is struggling with rumors and strife--then there's an uprising of Keldor's own people and who must save us, but our long-lost brother--and just in the nick of time. Our hero," Randor spat the words in disgust. "Your trick won't work, Skeletor."

"Keldor!" shouted Miro as he burst through the doors into the throne room. He scanned the room quickly and saw his eldest son and daughter-in-law in bonds. "Randor, what is this?"

"I've finally come to my senses," Randor replied.

"You call this coming to your senses?" Miro demanded, stalking over to Keldor and Lyn. "Take these things off at once."

"Not until we have some answers," Randor argued, his voice deepening in agitation.

"Earlier you refused to listen to anything I said!" Keldor exclaimed in exasperation. "If you changed your mind, all you had to do was ask!"

"I don't want to hear about what drove the 'good Keldor' to become Skeletor," Randor said, sarcasm heavy in his tone. "Nor do I want to hear about how you conveniently became Keldor again. I want to hear the truth about your plans. Why are you here?"

"Because Adam called me back!" Keldor said heatedly, too upset to do more than spew out the truth.

Adam blanched under the angry gazes directed his way. He didn't hear the rest of Keldor's response as he struggled with the utter sense of despair that was welling up. He hadn't felt so miserable since he had thought Teela had died. But now, with most of his family angry at him, his people believing he was unworthy to rule, and the Sorceress' hesitant proclamation about Josiah's health, it seemed as if everything in his life was crumbling right before his eyes. And if Teela was right, a large part of it had to do with the man and woman still shackled before him.

"Let me use the Sword of Truth on them," Teela suddenly interjected as Keldor ended his explanation. She grew thoughtful as the tension in the room dissipated somewhat, and even Keldor and Lyn relaxed.

"An excellent idea, Captain," Randor agreed immediately, slipping on Teela's title. Adora hid a smile at his error. "Please retrieve it immediately."

Lana took Josiah from Teela's arms. Teela strode out of the room.

Keldor looked over at Adam, his stomach sinking to his feet. Adam's face was awash in misery and his stance was as spiritless at a beaten slave. _'How can my being here help __**him?**__ I seem to do nothing but cause him more misery.'_

A tense silence filled the throne room as everyone waited. Randor began to tap his fingers restlessly on the arm of his throne. The tapping was grating on Keldor's last nerve--he bit his tongue to keep from yelling at his exalted brother.

Randor noticed the tension on Keldor's face and leaned forward, a mirthless smile on his face. "So are you getting a bit nervous now that your vile plot is about to be revealed, _brother_?"

"I have **nothing** to fear from the truth, Randor," Keldor retorted. "I was merely trying to keep from telling you to stop that annoying tapping before I blast something."

"How dare you-" began Randor, but he was cut off as Teela entered with the Sword of Truth. "Finally," he said in relief. "I want to know what his plan is, and what possible reason I could have to trust him, and what he has to do with Josiah's illness."

Teela nodded, a determined look on her face. She raised the Sword before her, "Let the truth be revealed as to what these two have planned, why any of us should trust them, and what they've done," Teela's voice broke and she had to take a deep breath to calm herself before continuing, "and what they've done to my baby."

The sword glowed brightly and enveloped Lyn and Keldor. Images began to form in front of them....

First Skeletor was sitting in between four tall torches in a jungle filled with red-orange flowers, but his shoulders were shaking with silent tears. '_What have I done?' _was the anguished cry they heard from the mind of the man they only ever knew as the Overlord of Evil. _'What right do I even have to draw breath after all I've done? I don't deserve to live, but the children, they deserve a life.' _Skeletor lifted up his bony face to the stars and took a shaky breath. _'I don't deserve my life, or this second chance I've been given, but I'm going to spend it doing the right thing from now on. Oh Ancients, Father, I'm sorry for what I've become, and Randor...' _Skeletor's head dropped again._ 'I can never do enough to repay you for what I've done...for helping take Adora...Ancients, I'm sorry. I would step into Blazes right now, if I could just undo what I've done to you, Randor.'_

This memory faded and another shined in front of them. It was Keldor looking as he did now. He was standing in a room filled with ink and parchments talking to an older woman.

"You've heard my life now, historian. I was a monster…a fiend. How can you think that even one bit of it is worthwhile? Worth knowing?"

"Because, Keldor, your life is a testament to the fact that it is never too late to change. You prove that Good is strong enough to bring good out of the greatest evil. Think of what was said of you at the ritual of position. Where you once enslaved, you will free, where you once hurt, you will protect and where you once killed you will heal."

The memory shifted again.

Keldor and Lyn were on a wide balcony overlooking a breath-taking jungle view.

"You cannot go with me. You seem to believe that we will be returning to Eternia. That Adam will use the spell I set at Snake Mountain to call me back. If it does work out that way, you must stay here with our children, Lyn."

A very pregnant Lyn looked up into Keldor's blue face, "I _will _be going with you when you return and that's final. Our children will be safe here."

"But I will be tried for my crimes, and I will deserve any punishment I receive. I can't leave the children without at least one of us! I forbid you to come with me!"

"You what?" Lyn snarled.

The memory shifted just as it seemed a great argument was in the making.

Keldor was carrying Lyn into a bedroom. She was wrapped in a sheet and was holding a tiny blue baby girl.

He settled her tenderly on the bed and turned to leave. "Don't go," Lyn said weakly.

"I'm going to get you something to drink," Keldor said turning back to his wife.

"Stay. Stay with me, and Keelyanne," Lyn requested softly as she held her child close to her chest.

Keldor turned and sat on the bed next to his wife and their child. He ran a finger down her full cheek and down her blue arms only to have her grasp his finger in her tiny fist.

"I think she likes you," Lyn observed softly.

"I think I like her too," he said.

One a moment it looked as if Keldor was glowing with joy. Then in the next he looked stricken. He pulled away from Lyn as he walked toward the door just as a group of midwives entered.

"Keldor, where are you-"

"I need to get some air, Lyn, I'll be back," Keldor choked out.

Keldor half-ran and half-stumbled out of his home. He sat heavily in a chair on his balcony and began to weep in earnest.

'_What have I done? I would die if I were ever separated from my Keelyanne. Why do I live? Randor. I'm so sorry. Ancients, Truth, why do I live? I would give anything to undo what I've done. Randor. Adora…. I'm so sorry. I would do anything to undo what I've done."_

A new scene began with Keldor and Lyn standing on the same balcony.

"What do you think we will be called back for?"

"I have no idea when _I _will be called back for what, but I owe Adam and Randor more than I can ever repay and I will do whatever is needed." _'Even if it costs me my life, it's not too much to pay.'_ Keldor's thoughts trailed off as a new scene appeared before them.

Keldor was striding down the palace hall.

'_I don't know why I think they'll let me try and help the child, but I can't not at least try to help. If it were one of my children… I have to at least try to help Adam's son. I only wish I knew what was wrong with him so I would know where to start.'_

The glow faded slowly from around Keldor and Lyn as everyone stood stunned silent.

Keldor supposed a truly good person wouldn't feel the triumphant vindication that was flooding him at the moment, but he simply couldn't help it. He hadn't chosen what to reveal; the Sword of Truth had. It obviously proved all of their assumptions wrong. He only hoped that it not only helped him, but Adam as well.

The mixture of relief and chagrin on Adam's face was almost comical. His muscles relaxed slightly as he understood he had been right in trusting Keldor as much as he had. He felt certain now that Keldor and Lyn wouldn't be running away, leaving him to face their sentence in their place. But he also felt ashamed that he had let his family's words cause him to doubt his own instincts. Good had told him to bring back Keldor; Adam couldn't help but think that he should have believed more strongly that the former villain had changed, based on that fact alone.

Randor's mouth opened once, then closed as Teela slowly lowered the sword in disbelief. The awkward silence grew. Finally Randor found his voice. "It appears we may have misjudged your motives," he said hoarsely.

"Appears?" repeated Miro, stunned by this understatement.

Adam closed his eyes for a few seconds. He could feel another full-fledged family argument coming on. And perhaps there would have been, except that Josiah chose that moment to let out a blood-curdling scream. Marlena looked down at him and quickly shifted him in her arms, trying to relieve the pain he was obviously feeling.

"Oh Ancients," Teela said, her voice catching as she and Adam reached Marlena at the same time. She looked up at Adam as he took Josiah, her eyes tortured. "If Keldor's not behind this, then the Sorceress is right. We can't fix whatever's wrong with Josiah."


	5. Chapter 5: Deeper

In the chaos of exclamations that followed Teela's blunt announcement, Keldor again offered to try to heal the child, but Adam shook his head, despair lining his face. "If the Chamber of Life at Grayskull couldn't heal him, then no magic can," he said thickly.

"The legend of that chamber is true?" Lyn asked in surprise. "But I thought no magician could control its magic."

"Yes and no," Adam said, his voice choked even as he spoke over Josiah's screams. "He-Man can control it, but it didn't help Josiah." He jerked his head towards the hall. "Let's take him to the healers, Teela. Now that we suspect it may be something genetic, perhaps there are some different tests Ramos can run."

Duncan fell into step just behind them, Lana at his side. "There are a few I'd like to run as well."

"Thank you, Father," Teela said, the emotion in her voice touching Duncan's heart.

Teela's hand reached up, and Adam shifted Josiah into one arm so he could take her offered hand in his. He swallowed hard; his brow furrowed and his jaw tightened in determination. _'We're not giving up without a fight.'_

* * *

The rest of the family watched the small group leave, then turned their attention back to Keldor and Lyn, who still stood in the middle of the room, half-defiantly.

Randor met Keldor's eyes. For a moment there was only silence.

"I'll call the guard to release you," Randor finally said woodenly.

"No need," answered Lyn with a smirk. With a glow of her power that leapt from her restraints to Keldor's, the shackles lost power and fell from the mages' wrists with a clatter.

"Those bonds were supposed to cancel out any magic used on them," gasped Adora.

"Let's just say that Lyn and I happen to know more tricks than your average magician," answered Keldor, a smirk on his face as well.

"You could have gotten out of those bonds the entire time?" asked Randor, leaning back. His fingers drummed on the arm of the throne.

"Yet he didn't," interjected Miro sternly. "I don't expect you to welcome Keldor with open arms, Randor. And I don't expect you to forget any actions you have deemed necessary in regard to his crimes. But Keldor is under Adam's custody according to King Edward's law, and I do not want to see him in bonds again until he has been tried and sentenced." Miro glared at Randor and then added, "Whether or not he can get out of them."

"Father, I-" began Randor.

"Furthermore," roared Miro, "this palace is as much my home as it is yours, Randor and it was always meant to be Keldor's as well. Since you now know for certain that Keldor and Lyn aren't scheming to harm you or your people I demand that my son be allowed to move freely in this place with no spies following them."

Randor rose to his feet, irritated. "Father, please listen," he tried again.

"I won't," retorted Miro. "I won't stand here and listen to you disparage all Keldor has become by calling him a liar again and making excuses for your actions."

"Stop it!" shouted Keldor. Everyone's gazes whipped around to where Keldor was standing with his fists on his hips.

"Father," asserted Keldor, "I did not return to your life to set you against your family. I beg you to spend no more time fighting in my defense. There is nothing that can defend me after all I have done. I will do as I have promised and that is to seek to do good the rest of my life in any way I can, so I ask you, Father, please don't drive a wedge of bitterness between yourself and Randor with pointless arguments about my treatment. It takes away from the good I seek to do."

Those still in the room looked around at each other in absolute shock. Miro raised his chin proudly.

Keldor paused to take a breath, seemingly unaware of the stunned sensation he had created in the family members around him. "You told me before that Randor is a good man. Now that I am no longer blinded with my hatred, pain, and foolish need for revenge, I know that you are right. He will do the right thing with regard to my treatment. If I were in his place, I would have done the same thing after that explosion. The fact that he does not subject me to slow agonizing torture after all I have done to him and his kingdom shows that he is a man of justice. Please have the faith in Randor you have extended to me. He is a thousand times more worthy of it than I." His eyes pleaded with Miro.

Before anyone had time to fully process Keldor's words he continued, his gaze shifting to the king.

"Randor, I often called you a fool, but it was I, all along, wrapped up in my need for vengeance for a wrong that never even existed, who was the fool. I lived most of my life in the midst of bitterness and rage, and my life became a flame consuming everyone else around me and myself as well. My hatred caused me to lose myself and chained me to the pain that caused it in the first place. I know you hate me. You have every reason. But your hatred will lead you down a hard and bitter path. Do what you must for the sake of justice. I will not fight it, but let go of your hate before it twists you into something you do not wish to be." Keldor took a deep breath, and added, "Hatred is a poison that fools willingly drink. Do not become the fool I accused you of being."

Randor and Miro looked at Keldor with matching expressions of astonishment. Keldor shifted a bit on his feet but didn't lower his gaze.

"You have given me much to think about," Randor began...and then he deliberately added, "Keldor." There was a long pause as he regarded the two former villains. "You and Lyn are free to go where you wish," he finally said. "I would request that you would carry communicators so you can be summoned if needed."

Keldor and Lyn nodded their assent.

"I'll take them to the communications hub, Father," offered Adora.

Randor nodded, and Hawk and Adora led Keldor and Lyn out of the throne room.

"He's right," Miro said weakly. "I do need to have more faith in you. I'm sorry, Randor. I suppose I feel I must defend him now since I failed him so greatly in the past."

"Father, don't," protested Mira as she rushed to her father's side. "How can you blame yourself?"

"How can I not?" Miro countered in a saddened voice. "There are a great many things that would have prevented his fall into his evil ways, had I only made different decisions, if I had only stood up for my family."

"You can't allow yourself to get caught up in thoughts of 'what if,' Father," Stephen said quietly. "There is no point in looking to the past with regret. It only harms the future."

Randor remained silent, mulling over everything, including his brother's words. _'But I cannot forget the past, either,' _he thought.

"Looking at all of those scenes, I actually felt sorry for Keldor," Mira said by way of agreeing with her brother. "I have done things in my life that I regretted, but never to the extent that his crimes seem to torture him."

Unbidden, the image of Adam's lifeless body falling to the cell floor came to Randor's mind. "He deserves every second of that agonizing regret," he said aloud before he could temper his words.

"What are we going to do with him?" Hannah asked softly.

"He must still serve his punishment for his crimes," Randor said stubbornly. Pierce nodded in angry agreement.

"No one's arguing that," Stephen said, although Miro looked fit to be tied. "But what do we tell the rest of the kingdom?"

"With the turmoil the kingdom is in right now, a public trial should be avoided," interjected Hannah. "It would come out that Adam called Keldor back, and no matter how Keldor has changed, or how willing he is to pay the price he owes, it would create more distrust in Adam's ability to rule."

"You might be right, Hannah. If the kingdom were aware that the man who was once Skeletor is walking free in the palace, it would create a dangerous backlash among the people," agreed Marlena.

"And what of the guards and servants? The masters he fought with?" Stephen asked reasonably. "Surely they have some idea already?"

"We say nothing for now," Miro said firmly. "We need time to figure out exactly how to handle this, what will be best for _all _involved."

Marlena nodded and squeezed Randor's hand gently. "I know this will be hard on you, Randor, but you will have to acknowledge him as your brother when asked. It's too dangerous for Adam's reign for the truth to be known. At least for now."

Randor grimaced. "I will introduce him as Father's oldest son. Not my brother." The last word came out coated with disgust. "If I am less than civil with him it is only to be expected. Most nobles are aware of how difficult it can be when dealing with illegitimate siblings."

"Keldor is NOT illegitimate!" roared Miro.

"I know, Father, I did not mean that he was."

"Yet you were going to refer to him as such?" Miro asked, venom in his voice.

"No, I meant that this situation was similar to that sort of thing with regard to tension within the family," Randor hastened to explain.

Miro looked as though he were swallowing bitter root tea. Keldor's pleas to avoid arguing over him echoed in his mind. "I will not argue with you. But I will not listen to this sort of talk any longer." Without another word, he turned and strode out of the throne room.

Randor groaned and dropped his head into his hand. His grandchild was seriously ill, his kingdom in crisis, his family divided and his own spirit stewing in misery with all that was surrounding him.

"We can decide things later, Randor. Let's go check with Adam and Teela. Maybe Ramos will find something this time." Marlena tugged on his hand and rose from the throne.

"We'll see you soon, Brother," Stephen said as he wrapped his arm around Hannah's waist. Mira and Pierce followed behind them.

**

* * *

**

"What do you think, Duncan?" Adam asked as his mentor studied Josiah's test results the next morning.

Duncan shook his head. "It doesn't look good, Adam."

Adam's face fell, but he didn't ask any more. He knew Duncan would run whatever tests he needed to and not rest until he had an answer. Adam found himself wishing he could do something as tangible.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the two men pondered the test results and various avenues they could still explore. Duncan's thoughts also wandered to the Sword of Truth's revelations about Keldor. He finally broke the silence after a few minutes. "You were still wrong to call him back without telling us, you know," he said quietly.

Adam's jaw tightened. "I know," he said. Neither spoke for several long minutes. Adam rose to leave, then paused and caught Duncan's eye. "I'm sorry, Duncan."

"So am I," Duncan said sincerely. "I should have trusted your judgment."

A shadow crossed Adam's face, although he responded only with, "You had a right to question it."

Duncan studied Adam for a moment. _'First his sword, now this.' _He had a sudden yearning for the easy, absolute camaraderie the two of them used to share. But it had been broken two years ago, Duncan realized, and although they had moved on, the shadows of that hurt still lingered. He gave Adam a sharp nod, not knowing what to say. Adam seemed to have the same problem; he merely nodded back and took his leave.

Duncan let out a heartfelt sigh and turned back to the test results.

**

* * *

**

Adam sighed quietly to himself as he and Teela dressed for bed. The distance between them seemed impossible to breach. Teela held a part of herself back. Though she and Adam silently supported each other throughout the last two days, they didn't talk about Josiah, or what Adam had done...in fact, they hardly talked at all. They were like two strangers who had joined together in a tragedy.

After two days of watching Josiah get poked and prodded and scanned until they couldn't stand it any longer, Adam and Teela had finally gotten him settled into bed, hoping he was tired enough to sleep a solid four hours.

"Never thought four hours of sleep would sound so good," Teela muttered to herself as she slipped into bed.

"What?" Adam queried, his gaze sharpening.

"Nothing," Teela huffed, turning her back to him.

"How long are you going to punish me for making a mistake?" Adam asked her sadly, still standing by the bed.

"Punish you?" Teela repeated incredulously, jerking upright. She glanced at Josiah and turned back to Adam. "I'm not punishing you," she hissed. "I'm just having trouble understanding why you can't seem to trust me." She got out of bed and marched around to his side.

"Trust you?" Adam repeated in surprise.

"Yes! You never let me in, Adam! You try to handle everything yourself!" Teela huffed at him in a furious whisper. She poked him sharply in the shoulder. "You don't talk to me about major issues in your life that affect your family! I'm your wife! How am I supposed to share your burdens if you won't talk to me?"

Adam stared at her, stunned by her proclamation. He knew instinctively she was right, but he'd always had to keep things to himself. Even now, years after she'd learned his secret, it was hard to remember things didn't have to be that way.

Adam shifted uncomfortably. "I guess I'm just used to carrying everything on my own, Teela." As he stood there for a moment, he realized there was something more to this as well. He had never intended to carry a grudge, but it was hard to forget how judgmental she had been before she knew the truth. Perhaps he had his own issues with trust as well. He sat down and patted the place beside him. Teela sat, but the angry glare on her face remained. Adam looked into her eyes. "You're right, Teela."

"You've admitted that before," accused Teela angrily. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Teela," Adam pleaded quietly, "I want to change this. I swear to you that I do." He looked away. "I'm not sure how, though."

"You start by telling me anything and everything about your day until you get the idea of openness through that thick skull of yours. That you become so used to telling me things that it's second nature." Teela's voice softened as she went on. "And I want everything, Adam. The irritation with the latest courtiers, the budget headaches, and the times you feel too tired to go on. Everything." Her hurt gaze tore at his heart. "I haven't pushed you for information in the past because I believed you when you promised no more secrets."

Adam opened his mouth to protest, but Teela held up her hand to stop his arguments.

"I don't think you meant to break your promise, Adam. But you did." Teela secretly thought it was simply a force of habit with him, and it was one she intended to help him break. "I'm going to do what I have to so you can learn to open up to me," she added firmly but lovingly.

Adam drew in a breath as he took her hand and traced a line down her palm, then circled it almost lazily.

"Adam, say something," Teela urged when he sat in silence for a few moments.

Adam looked up at her, the raw emotions in his eyes making her catch her breath. "I've missed you," he said huskily.

"Don't try to change the subject," Teela chided him, her brow furrowing.

"You wanted to know what's going on in my head," Adam challenged in a low voice. "I've missed you. I've missed my family. I've never felt so alone in my life, Teela."

At the pain in his face, Teela was torn between sympathizing with him and rolling her eyes at his naïveté. She bit her lip for a few seconds, then asked as gently as she could manage, "What did you expect would happen, Adam? Did you think we would be pleased that you kept such a secret or that you've chosen to give Skeletor the benefit of the doubt?"

"Of course not," Adam admitted readily. He raised his hands wearily. "I expected you all to be upset, but that doesn't mean I was ready for it."

Teela chewed on her lip, realizing he didn't know the reason she was so upset. "There's something you need to know, Adam," she said, swallowing hard. "I haven't exactly practiced what I've been preaching."

Adam stiffened slightly, his gaze worried. "What does that mean?"

"There's something I haven't told you about Skeletor," Teela said slowly, her green eyes stormy. "He killed my father."

"What?" Adam asked, stunned. His hand tightened on hers for a fraction of a second as he shook his head. Surely he'd heard her wrong.

But one look at her face said he hadn't. Teela's face was already darkening with renewed anger. "When? How? How do you know?" Adam asked.

Teela tried to shrug nonchalantly, but didn't quite pull it off; her voice was tight as she answered him. "My mother told me. It was during one of the battles with the Horde. My father was a soldier in the Royal Guard. Skeletor killed him during the battle."

Adam stood and looked toward the door. The door that was directly across from the man who had ended the life of Teela's father.

Rage swept through him as he remembered all of the children and families that he'd helped after attacks from Skeletor over the years. Suddenly he remembered with unexpected clarity a widow he had once helped.

Her house was a pile of rubble—destroyed after her husband and several other villagers had died defending their tiny settlement from one of Skeletor's raiding parties. That woman sobbed as she held her own daughter close to her while He-Man rebuilt her house.

Now in his mind Adam saw this woman anew, but this time it was Lana's face, and Teela as he remembered her at three years old, weeping as a home was rebuilt.

"By the grace of Eternia," Adam muttered. To think that Keldor had caused Lana and Teela even more pain than he could have imagined...it was easier to understand Lana's uncharacteristic animosity towards Keldor now. And Teela's and Lana's anger towards Adam himself.

Adam looked down at Teela, a mixture of guilt and frustration on his face. "How long have you known?" he demanded.

"Months," Teela admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked almost desperately. Adam closed his eyes briefly against the guilt he felt over unknowingly inflicting pain on Lana and Teela, two women he would do anything to protect.

"I'm not sure," Teela said softly. "I guess because we had so much going on, and with Josiah coming…"

She and Adam exchanged small smiles at the familiar litany of excuses, but the smiles quickly faded. "We haven't been doing a very good job of making time for each other since we learned you were pregnant with Josiah," Adam observed solemnly, taking her hand and gently pulling her to her feet.

Teela shrugged, but at the mention of Josiah's name her voice became tremulous and her green eyes grew bright.

"Adam," she said in a broken voice. "I can't lose him."

Adam tugged Teela to her feet and wrapped his strong arms around her. "We won't lose him," he said passionately. Teela looked into his eyes and saw He-Man's determination there. "I won't let that happen."

"You can't promise that," she whispered back. "Even you can't save everyone, Adam."

"I will not lose my son, no matter what I have to do," Adam said in a harsh voice, his eyes ice-blue with resolve.

Teela leaned into Adam, and allowed his words to comfort her. If anyone could save her son, if anyone deserved to have his son saved, it was Adam—true champion of Eternia.

* * *

Lyn placed the communicator that Adora had given her on her nightstand and lay down heavily. After that moment of tension with the Sword of Truth, Lyn knew that the royal family had no more reason to distrust Keldor and herself, but there was a deep feeling that there was another issue that had to be dealt with...something that flitted in the back of her mind like a shadow moth.

She kicked her boots off and pulled her pillow close to her. She would worry about it later. Keldor was safe outside talking to his father and she was...exhausted. _'I wish I knew what it is that's keeping me unsettled,' _Lyn thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lyn didn't remember entering her father**'**s citadel. Yet here she was walking down those well-lit halls. The brilliant cloudless blue of the desert sky shining down from the skylight cast a warm glow on the creamy walls.

She stopped abruptly when a shadow lengthened on the floor before her. Looking up, Lyn saw someone she had never expected to see again.

"Father?"

"Lyn." The surprise in his voice was obvious, though his face was hidden as always. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't really know," she said, stepping back without realizing it.

He seemed to grow taller as he tensed. "You'll not have the Ram Stone, Daughter."

"I don't want it," Lyn explained quickly. "I promise-" she began, but stopped as she saw her father's stance change from surprise to defensive.

"That's what you took the last time you were here," he growled at her.

Lyn stepped back a few steps more. "I'm sorry, Father. I was a fool in service to evil. I serve evil no longer. Never again," she said. She could feel his gaze on her as she straightened up, trying to pull herself together. There was a short silence.

"I'm so sorry I disappointed you all of these years," Lyn said finally and held still to face her father. She braced herself, sure that his wrath would soon be poured upon her, praying for the strength to withstand what she deserved.

The Faceless One didn't move for a long moment. These were words he had longed to hear for so long. If Lyn hadn't brought the Ram Stone back to him after the last time she had stolen it, he would have given up on hearing the words years ago. But that simple act had given him reason to keep on hoping. A war waged within him. He was bound by his duty. But she was his daughter. Yet the day she had joined Skeletor she became a serious threat...

"What about Skeletor?" he asked abruptly. His tone was still suspicious, but the anger Lyn had expected was missing.

Lyn blanched. She supposed she should have expected this. But somehow in all of her worries and fears she had never fully thought through the fact that she would somehow have to explain that she was now married to the man she had been willing to take the Ram Stone for in the first place. "I am no longer in service to him," Lyn finally settled on saying. She hoped fervently that just this once, even though there had never before been a precedent for it, her father would not see through her attempt at diversion.

He regarded her steadily, noting the look she always got when she was trying to avoid telling him something. "And?" he prompted relentlessly.

Lyn grimaced. The Truth was compelling her to answer. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with an honest way to answer the question. "Father, Skeletor is no longer the man he once was either. He is a good man now. His name is Keldor."

Her father had his head tilted toward her in that all seeing way that let her know without a single word being said that he wasn't satisfied with her response. Nor was the Truth, she noticed, rubbing the spasming muscles in her stomach. She sighed as she looked away from her father and reluctantly added, "He is my husband now. We serve good—Truth—together."

"Your husband?" he repeated, aghast. He stepped away from her in a smooth, flowing motion. "So you _are _here for the Ram Stone again. For him."

"No!" Lyn shouted. "I am here to say I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Father,"

The Faceless One continued to back away, shaking his head. Lyn began sobbing as he did so. "I can't trust you," he whispered.

* * *

The Faceless One jerked awake, his breathing labored. In his chest lay the dead weight of having hurt someone close to him. Lyn's cries and sobs still echoed in his mind. He got up from his bed unsteadily, and went to splash some water on the place his face should have been. _'Oh Ancients, if my little girl ever does change, please tell me, somehow, before I see her again. I don't ever want to hurt her like that.'_


	6. Chapter 6: Attack

_A/N: Expect a slowdown in chapter postings this month. LLG and I both plan to attempt the "National Novel Writing Month" challenge, and will be lost in our own worlds for a bit. We have a few chapters pre-edited and pretty much ready to post, but it more than likely won't be weekly as we've been doing. Wish us luck!_

* * *

Keldor felt uneasy. For the past several days he had stayed in his suite as much as possible to avoid any more arguments--but it was more than restlessness that bothered him.

Mira had decided that she finally did want to know why he became "Skeletor," and listened to everything. It had been such a difficult experience for him. Sharing his great evils with a sister who, he knew from his time in the Waters of Truth, he would have completely adored. But she asked for the Truth, and so he gave it. She was silent as she left with Miro that afternoon. She had clasped his hand briefly before she left, but had not been around in nearly two days.

Keldor ran his fingers through his hair. He shouldn't be upset, but for a brief moment he had felt like he had at least regained his baby sister. He knew now that he was fortunate to have his father's love and he could hope for no more. So he remained hidden, to spare his family more pain. Besides, he still couldn't look at Randor without feeling some remnants of the old jealousy that he had thought was long gone.

Even being in hiding hadn't seemed to help completely. He had a strange feeling that something other than Josiah's illness was bothering Adam and Teela. Something about the way they looked at him was almost accusing. As though they were laying yet another crime at his feet. Keldor slammed his fist into a wall. Even if they were he'd probably committed whatever it was.

'_I'm sick of this. I'm going to find out what is bothering Adam. At least then I won't have to wonder what I've done wrong this time.'_

Just as Keldor stepped out of his suite, an explosion rocked the foundations of the palace.

An alarm sounded, and Adam burst into the hallway across from Keldor. Adam eyed Keldor for a few seconds as the alarm continued to ring, his indecision clear.

"What's going on?" Keldor demanded as another explosion vibrated the floor on which he stood.

Instead of responding, Adam took a step back into his suite. "Don't go anywhere," he ordered Keldor.

"What's going on?" Lyn asked from behind Keldor.

The mage ground his teeth together. "Blasted if I know," he muttered as the door across the hall opened again and He-Man appeared. "I ask again, Muscle-head, what's going on?"

"The prison block is under attack," He-Man answered grimly, suspicion bright in his eyes as he studied Keldor, his arms folded.

Keldor sighed impatiently. "I can't help you if you don't stop treating me like Skeletor," he pointed out harshly. With an effort he tempered his voice. "I had nothing to do with this."

The alarm beckoned to He-Man, and he knew he had no choice but to go. "All right, then, follow me," he said, and took off at a run.

"Duncan," He-Man called into his communicator.

"He-Man, thank goodness," Duncan's voice returned. "The Collector is blasting out the walls to the prison wing, but we've just spotted a battle group of robots making their way to the eastern entrance nearest the official meeting chambers."

"Ancients," breathed He-Man. "The hospital wing's in that area. Josiah and Teela are there!"

Keldor poured on greater speed. "Hurry, Lyn. Something's happening. We have to get to the prison levels now."

He-Man's suspicions grew as he saw Lyn morph into a ball of light and zoom away with Keldor racing behind her, but Teela and Josiah's faces were firmly fixed before his eyes. It didn't take long for him to decide what to do. He couldn't leave Teela and Josiah, or any of the other patients in the healer's wing, to fend for themselves. He changed direction and prayed Keldor and Lyn were going to help, and had not suddenly decided to free their former cohorts. _'Not that praying does Josiah any good,'_ he thought bitterly. The thought took him by surprise, and his step faltered for a second. Then he pushed it firmly from his mind as the sounds of battle reached his ears.

* * *

Keldor was almost thrown off his feet as he reached the primary entry to the main holding corridors.

"Blast!" he cursed and teleported himself beside Lyn, who had materialized into the midst of several guardsmen firing on their attackers.

Clawful and Trap Jaw fired shots in return but made no progress against the guard. Keldor and Lyn raised a shield to protect those fighting against invasion. Suddenly, a strange green crystal rolled past the impromptu battlefield, only to divide into two equal spheres and enter through the force fields surrounding Beastman's and Tri-Klop's cells.

Without warning the shields protecting the guardsmen were dropped and they were forced to dive behind smoking computer consoles and twisted metal that once made up security stations.

"What the-?" exclaimed Fisto as he and several guardsmen entered just as Keldor and Lyn abandoned their defense of the troops.

Amidst the distraction, Kobra Khan spewed forth his sleep gas and put the hiding guards into a deep sleep.

* * *

Teela blasted another robot with the freeze rays installed on her armbands as Ramos rummaged around for something to fight with.

More robots floated through the hole that had been blown in the wall. "A little help would be nice," Teela muttered under her breath as she ducked behind a bed turned on its side. As if on cue, the door flung open forcefully, coming partly off of the hinges as He-Man fairly flew into the room, the sword in his hand blocking the stun beams the robots immediately turned on him.

Josiah, safe behind the overturned bed, chose that moment to scream as if his foot were being crushed by an unseen force. Ramos' eyes widened at the sound as Teela scooped up the child. "It's okay," she murmured. "Da...He-Man's here. He'll beat up the bad robots."

He-Man's fist flew through one robot, his foot connected with another. He ducked under the cutters of a third, then cut it in half with his sword. Still the robots kept coming.

"Ah ha!" Ramos exclaimed, locating an old stun gun that had been buried in a drawer that was otherwise full of medical supplies. He held it out carefully, closed one eye, and took aim.

"Ramos, be careful!" Teela cried out.

* * *

Fisto's eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. Prince Keldor and Lyn were racing toward Beastman and Tri-Klop's cell even as Khan and Trap Jaw were heading to Mer-Man's cell.

"A-group, keep out the other insurgents. B-group, surround all of them. Let none of them escape!" ordered Fisto. The new Captain of the Guard ground his teeth together in frustration as he readied himself to fight on two fronts. It looked like Skeletor and his witch were joining in the prison break, as first Keldor then Lyn blasted the controls for the force fields that contained Tri-Klops and Beastman.

"Thank the Ancients," breathed Fisto as She-Ra entered the room. He raised his voice. "She-Ra! They are trying to break out all of Skeletor's old crew! Even _Prince Keldor _and_ Lyn_!" Fisto spat the last two names.

"They're trying to break out Keldor and Lyn?" She-Ra repeated in confusion, knowing the two of them were in Adam's custody but not incarcerated.

"No," Fisto answered impatiently. "Keldor and Lyn are helping Tri-Klops and Beastman to escape!"

"I think I'd worry less about them and more worried about Kobra Khan and Trap Jaw!" She-Ra exclaimed as she just managed to dodge out of the way of one of Trap Jaw's lasers. The flash from the laser caused Fisto's eyes to blur for a moment.

Fisto's sight began to clear just in time to see She-Ra deflect a bolt from Trap Jaw. It rebounded to a security station, sending the console tumbling down in a brilliant display of sparking wires and knocking the evil warrior down beneath it with a metallic crunch that was as much from Trap Jaw as it was from the ruined machinery.

Before another shot could be fired Mer-Man, Trap Jaw, and Kobra Khan vanished in a flash of blinding red light.

"Hands up!" ordered Fisto to Keldor and Lyn, who were both dragging two unconscious prisoners from green smoke-filled cells.

Keldor gritted his teeth together as he raised his hands slowly. "They are injured," he tried to explain calmly. "Marzo sent green death fog in two spheres to destroy them. Lyn and I must be able to lower our hands so we can heal them."

"Likely story," muttered Fisto. "She-Ra, can you check and see if these two creatures are sick?"

She-Ra flashed him an annoyed look that Fisto did not understand, but nodded and moved to do as he asked.

* * *

Teela barely resisted the urge to tackle Ramos as he took careful aim in He-Man's general direction. As fast as He-Man was moving, it would be easy to hit him instead of the robots. The hero swung his sword, taking out two more robots effortlessly.

"These things aren't any more difficult to defeat than they were when Skeletor was building them," He-Man called to Teela. Ramos chose that moment to fire, the electrical charge shorting out a robot that had been behind the hero.

"Pay attention!" she snapped back, tossing Ramos a grateful look. The older man wore an extremely rare and self-satisfied smile.

"My point is there's got to be-" He-Man paused to grab one robot by the arm, swing it around, and send it sailing back into an oncoming group of them, "-a reason for it!"

"The prison block!" Teela exclaimed.

"Or maybe _that's_ the distraction," a familiar voice jeered at her from the doorway.

"Marzo!" He-Man growled, grabbing a nearby robot and throwing it at the magician. Marzo stepped aside easily, his black eyes glittering with magic as he prepared to attack.

He-Man raised his sword and stepped in front of Teela and Josiah. "What do you want here, villain?"

"Just some medical advice," Marzo replied in mock innocence.

"Good," snapped Teela. "Cause you're sick!"

"Drink a glass of dragonberry juice every day," Ramos growled. "Now leave!"

"I think you've already worn out your welcome, Marzo," He-Man said.

"But the fun's just starting," Marzo protested. His eyes glowed and he fired a white ray at He-Man, who blocked it smoothly. While the hero was distracted, Marzo muttered a brief spell, and a hole appeared in the floor underneath He-Man. Thinking fast, He-Man used his sword to span the opening, just barely catching himself. He hung there for a few seconds. Marzo appeared at the edge, tsking as he casually placed a force field over the hole and turned his glinting eyes on Teela and Josiah.

Marzo sent forth a ray of red power around the examination table Teela was crouched behind, disintegrating it. Ramos dashed in front of her and Teela grasped Josiah tighter and scrambled behind Ramos' desk.

Josiah's cries mingled with Marzo's cruel laugher as he bounced Ramos' stun ray off a shield and back to the healer. Ramos hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"Now where were we?" began Marzo as he approached the desk that was the only shelter between Teela and her child. "It's too bad you're so protective of the child, Princess Teela. I know it's the only reason you haven't used your sad combat skills against me."

"It's disappointing, really," he continued in a conversational tone as he teleported the desk out of the room. "It would be so much more interesting to take you and the babe as hostages if you put up a fight."

"I'll put up a fight all right," Teela snarled as she backed against the counter. A glint of metal caught the corner of her eye. Teela grabbed the tray of sharp surgical instruments and flung them at Marzo without a second's warning.

In his distraction, Marzo's force field over the floor faltered just enough for He-Man to get his hand around a part of the opening.

Cursing, Marzo rounded on Teela just as a creak of metal echoed through the room. Marzo turned to see He-Man peeling another hole in the floor just a second before he lifted himself through with a truly venomous look on his face.

"Really, He-Man," Marzo began with a sneer. "I thought the rumors were just that, but you seem so very concerned about these two. I wonder if these tales could be true."

Josiah let out a tortured wailat that instant. He-Man's concerned glance at the baby didn't go unnoticed.

"What's the matter with the child?" Marzo said with an evil snicker. "I thought he was here for a routine check-up. Is Prince Adam's whelp sick? "

Before either man knew what had happened, He-Man had backhanded Marzo so hard that the magician smashed into the wall, displacing one of the stones. Marzo had managed to raise a shield at the last possible second, softening the impact of his body against the wall, but he still lay motionless, stunned.

He-Man and Teela stared at Marzo's unmoving form in shock. "I can't believe you did that," Teela whispered. He-Man was always so careful not to hurt anyone.

He-Man looked down at his own hand in disbelief, then back at Marzo. The magician began to stir, and the relief hit He-Man so hard that he staggered a step and raised a hand to the wall to steady himself. Then he straightened up and strode over to Marzo. "You're under arrest," he said sternly.

Marzo opened his eyes and sneered. "You wish," he said in a weak voice, and then he vanished.

"Blast it!" He-Man yelled, clenching his fist. Josiah let out another scream, and Teela got to her feet, the baby in her arms. He-Man glanced around and changed back into Adam, his face full of worry.

"He's getting worse, isn't he?"

Teela nodded, her chin raised as she tried not to cry. "Ramos just told me-" she swallowed hard and continued on. "If he loses any more weight, they'll have to start him on an IV."

At the mention of Ramos' name, Adam went to the healer's side. The old man groaned as he woke up. "Everything's blurry," he complained. "And I feel all tingly."

Adam smiled weakly. "It'll pass," he promised. _'Unlike Josiah's problem, whatever it is.'_ His eyes met Teela's, and he could see she was thinking the same thing.

**

* * *

**

She-Ra rushed in between Beastman and Tri-Klops and placed a glowing hand one each of them.

"By the First Ones," gasped She-Ra. "Whatever this is, it's vicious. They are choking even now that they are out in the open air."

"It's the nature of the death fog," explained Lyn, rage still in her eyes and her hands still raised. "It coats the lungs and uses all of the oxygen that enters them to make more death fog."

"Ew!" She-Ra said, a look of disgust crossing her face. Her healing magics began to filter through the fallen warriors' bodies, and slowly a green gas wafted from their open mouths. They both began to cough violently. She-Ra helped Tri-Klops to a sitting position as Keldor remained in a position of surrender. Beastman turned on his side away from everyone and began to wretch.

"Captain Fisto, I think it's rather obvious," said She-Ra as she motioned to the cells that still reeked of the sickly green gas, "that Keldor and Lyn were attempting to save two people that were not meant to be rescued, but assassinated. Else they would have been teleported away with those other villains. I'm not sure why they were targeted-"

"Because we defected," rasped Tri-Klops. "Marzo, Hutch, and Damien were going to kill me for even thinking of it. Now that they know where we are, they won't rest until we're dead." He finished defiantly, practically daring someone to disagree with him.

"Yeah," agreed Beastman weakly. "They hold a grudge worse than Stinkor holds a smell."

"We'll keep you safe," She-Ra promised.

"You don't know what they're capable of," Tri- Klops argued, his voice slowly gaining strength.

She-Ra's face hardened as she exchanged determined glances with Keldor. "I think we know more about them than you realize," she said.

Keldor's chin rose as he gazed at his former minions. "She-Ra's right. We know exactly what we're dealing with. We'll figure out a way to keep you safe."

Fisto shook his head, wondering if he would have taken the Captain of the Guard position if he had completely understood the insanity he would have to deal with. "You want to put a priority on keeping two known villains safe? Do you think King Randor will really agree to that? "

She-Ra gazed at Tri-Klops and Beastman thoughtfully. "I'm sure these two still have some valuable information to share. We know who and what Damien, Hutch, and Marzo are, but not what they're up to. So yes, I think King Randor will be very interested in keeping them alive."

Beastman and Tri-Klops looked at each other with a mixture of trepidation and relief. "Have things just gotten better or worse?" Beastman asked lowly.

Tri-Klops blinked slowly, his three eyes taking in the tension of the guards, Keldor, Lyn, and She-Ra. "I'm not sure," he replied sourly.

"If I'm no longer 'under arrest,''' snapped Keldor, standing with disgust, "I will go speak to my _brother _and find out."

"Brother?" Beastman repeated dumbly.

Tri-Klops rolled all three of his eyes. "Miro's his father, remember?"

"Uh-huh," Beastman agreed.

"Randor's father is Miro too," Tri- Klops prompted.

"So...Skeletor is Randor's brother?" Beastman finally asked.

"Skeletor?" a lieutenant repeated in shock. "What?"

"Don't pay attention to him. He's sick from the death fog. Fisto, get them into secure prisons," She-Ra ordered, striving for a distraction. "We're going to go speak to the king." She looked imploringly at Lyn. "Could you-?"

"I will stay with them," Lyn agreed reluctantly, her stomach churning from She-Ra's cover-up. _'And try to keep their mouths shut,' _she added silently.

**

* * *

**

"Thank you, Captain Fisto, for your report," Randor said stiffly.

Keldor shifted uncomfortably next to She-Ra. Randor would be burning a hole through Keldor if his eyes were lasers, and frankly, the mage was getting sick of it.

Stephen looked to She-Ra. "I know Randor has already thanked you for your assistance, but I would like to add mine as well, She-Ra."

"I wouldn't have been able to help at all if Keldor and Lyn and your guards were not already there defending the cell block."

Randor snorted in derision. Before another word could be said, however, He-Man entered the throne room.

"He-Man," Marlena began, her voice thick with emotion, "I understand that you saved Teela, and my grandson. I can't thank you enough."

"Are they okay now?" asked Randor.

He-Man nodded once. "Prince Adam escorted Teela and Josiah back to their chambers."

She-Ra walked over to her brother and clasped his shoulder.

"If I may," interrupted Pierce, looking at She-Ra, "I would like to ask a question of you? She-Ra, at first Captain Fisto reported that he thought Keldor and Lyn were attempting to free Beastman and Tri-Klops, but he has since then reported that evidence suggests that they were trying to save them from an assassination attempt. I would like your perspective on the situation."

She-Ra leveled her blue gaze onto Pierce's. "I assure you that neither Keldor nor Lyn were doing anything other than protecting two people who have defected to our side and have provided us with invaluable intelligence that has already averted three potential disasters with their reports."

"I know of Keldor's past, as does my brother," She-Ra continued. Gasps echoed around the room from Adora's aunts and uncles. "And I have fought beside him in the liberation of your kingdom and the freeing of countless slaves. I assure you that he has no desire to see that those seeking to bring down the rightful rulers of Eternia prevail."

"Wouldn't you agree, my brother?" She-Ra asked. She knew it would not be well-received by her father, to use her clout as She-Ra to ease things for Keldor, but she felt she must try.

"I'm sorry," apologized He-Man. At She-Ra's confused look, he flushed slightly. "I'm afraid I didn't hear you," he admitted. "My mind's someplace else."

"Perhaps you can give your report to Man-at-Arms," suggested Marlena kindly. "I'm sure both you and She-Ra are tired after your fight."

"Thank you, Your Highness," He-Man said gratefully.

Man-at-Arms walked out behind the champions, leaving Keldor facing the rest of the royal family.

"Your Highness," Keldor began stiffly. _'How I hate this!' _he fumed internally. "It seems that your enemies seek to destroy Tri-Klops and Beastman for their defection. I ask that they be moved to a more secure location until they are tried. I realize that they, like myself, do not deserve the protection of the crown, but they have willingly surrendered into your custody and have attempted to assist you in the defeat of Marzo, Hutch, and Damien. In addition, they can be called up for trial with the Sword of Truth to disprove the rumors and prove that there is a plot to undermine your rule, and that of Prince Adam."

Randor looked as though he swallowed something vile, but he nodded his consent. Keldor turned and left the throne room and its tense silence.

* * *

Man-at-Arms was striding down the hall, tension radiating out from his every muscle. He couldn't believe that he had just spent over an hour making sure that Tri-Klops and Beastman were completely secure. Not to keep them in prison, but to keep them safe. He was almost as disgusted as he had been when he'd first learned of Adam's calling Skeletor back to Eternia.

He turned the corner down the hallway that passed by Orko's room. Ordinarily he would have avoided this hall like the plague, but in addition to his annoyance, his mind was occupied with all of the turmoil surrounding the upsetting events he had learned of in his debriefing with He-Man.

His distraction was interrupted when he was smacked in the face with paintbrush dripping with green gloppy paint.

"Orko!" growled Duncan, wiping a line of paint from his angry red face.

"Oops! Sorry Man-at-Arms!" Orko apologized quickly. "I'm painting our room. Dree Elle has color sickness now and she can't keep her meals down if the wrong colors are in the room."

"Color sickness?" Man-at-Arms repeated incredulously.

"Yes, right now she can't stand any colors other than green and yellow."

"Well at least that explains why your robe matches Cringer now. Clean up this mess and get a better control of that paint, and I'll forget this happened."

"Thank you Man-at-Arms," said Orko with a sigh of relief.

A very sick-looking Dree Elle floated into the hall, her eyes closed tightly. "Orko? Are you okay?" Opening her eyes, she saw the brown of Man-at-Arms' belt, and promptly projectile-vomited all over him.

Without another word, Duncan spun on his heel and strode out of the hall with as much dignity anyone could muster when coated with something that added a whole new dimension to the word disgusting**.**

**

* * *

**

Randor paced in his office, a scowl on his face and his hands clasped behind his back. A soft knock at the door interrupted his dark thoughts.

"Enter," he said absently.

Adora opened the door and walked in.

"Hawk and I saw to it that Keldor and Lyn were escorted back to their chambers. The Syriak is still secure in the room next to theirs."

Randor looked up at his daughter. "Why?" he asked, bitterness and weariness clear in his voice.

"Why what, Father?" Adora asked as she stepped towards him.

"Why did you have to support him even as She-Ra?" Randor asked, his eyes accusing.

"Because I believe he has changed completely, as surely as I did when I left the Horde," Adora said firmly, refusing to back down.

"You were under a spell!" Randor retorted. "He has no such excuse!"

"Father, please listen. There was a very compelling reason for his feeling of betrayal, and though his fall into evil is something neither he nor I would ever try to excuse, there were reasons. Reasons you won't even deign to hear!"

"I don't need reasons, Adora! He placed a spell on your brother and me that tortured us! He beat Adam mercilessly. And when he realized that Adam knew He-Man's secrets, he brought him to the brink of death before my very eyes. Even then your brother would have kept that secret. He would have died protecting Grayskull and this kingdom if that foul beast did not threaten to kill me! If Adam hadn't admitted that he was He-Man, I would be dead now. Yet you defend him! He took you away from me once and almost took me away from you, and you defend him, not only as Eternia's princess, but in your role as Champion of Grayskull. As She-Ra!" Randor ranted.

"And he risked his life to stand beside He-Man and me in front of Hordak and his elite guard. He didn't have to rescue you from Hordak. He could have spilled the secret that Adam is He-Man and I was She-Ra any moment he was in Hordak's presence. He never would have had to be imprisoned again and I'm sure would have found a place of honor within the Horde for that information." Adora's voice rose as she countered his arguments with her own. "He chose to defend us. And later he was one of the defenders of Grayskull at the final battle between the Horde and Eternia. He easily could have turned that battle to his advantage and taken over Grayskull, and with its magic sent back the Horde and conquered Eternia, but even then he was beginning to make changes. Changes that are now complete. He acknowledges his crimes and has surrendered himself for trial. I _know_ how hard it is to make changes like that, and I will support him as he makes them." Adora's eyes flashed passionately.

"And I suppose you would release him like you did with that vile Specter?" accused Randor.

"_Reuben _was an angry and hurt young man. And he was tried and given a perfectly acceptable sentence."

"Exile…to his home planet?" exclaimed Randor. "That wasn't a sentence. That was a farce that I still resent deeply. I know _you _were behind Adam's circumventing my decision for Reuben's sentence, but I never thought you would go this far." Randor took a ragged breath. "To defend the very person who took you from me." He shook his head.

"Hordak took me from you. Not Keldor. He helped, and I'll tell you now that it was a good thing. If Keldor hadn't wanted you and our family alive for his revenge, Hordak could have brought one of his more violent allies along and Mother would have died before she even knew what was happening and then both Adam and I would be gone."

Randor crossed his arms, his jaw twitching rapidly, but he held his tongue as she continued.

"And then Eternia would have never had He-Man and Castle Grayskull would have fallen to the Horde eventually. It happened for a reason, Father. She-Ra was meant to set Etheria free, and only as Hordak's protégé could I have gained access to the codes that stopped the robot armies during that last battle." Adora reached up to gently grasp her father's forearms. "Father, _everything _happens for a reason. _Including_ Keldor's presence among us now. And locking him in a cell is wrong when the Sorceress of Grayskull herself said we needed his help." Adora looked into her father's stormy eyes pleadingly then added softly, "I promise, Father. I told only the truth."

Randor stepped out of his daughter's grasp stiffly. "I suppose I'll see for sure when Captain Fisto provides me with the information from his investigation."

"Why are you so-" Adora broke off as the door to Randor's office hit the wall with a soft thud. It had obviously been opened rather slowly, and Mira stood in the doorway, a dumbfounded look on her face.


	7. Chapter 7: Opening Up

"Oh Ancients," breathed Randor.

Adora rushed to her aunt's side and led Mira into the study. Ducking out into the hall she made a quick scan of the otherwise empty corridor. Releasing a breath that she did not realize she had been holding, Adora closed and locked the door behind her and turned to see Randor lowering Mira into a nearby chair.

"Was anyone with you?" he asked, worry creasing his brow.

"No," Mira said absently. Coming slowly out of her daze, she focused on Randor.

Adora sat across from her aunt and Randor knelt down so he could look his sister in her eyes.

"I'm sure you have a great many questions, Aunt Mira," began Adora as she took the queen's hand.

"And I'm sure you can understand why what you've just heard must be kept in strictest of confidence," interjected Randor gently.

"Yes…no…I mean, I'm not sure I understand anything. Adam is He-Man? Adora is She-Ra? And all along Keldor has known?" Mira was shaking her head and clenching her eyes shut.

"We'll explain whatever you need to know," Adora said.

"I'm not sure I need to know anything more," Mira countered slowly, blinking her large brown eyes absently at her niece as she thought. "Obviously this explains a lot, and it isn't something the general public is supposed to know."

"That's right," Adora agreed quickly. "It's too dangerous for our families."

"And for them," Randor interjected with a frown.

"But Keldor knew? For how long?" Mira's furrowed brow belied her confusion. "Why didn't he use the information against the two of you? And why on Eternia are the two of you supporting him now? I would have thought She-Ra and He-Man would be the last two to offer any type of mercy or forgiveness to Skeletor."

Randor snorted. "If I could figure that out, Adora and I wouldn't have been arguing," he muttered darkly.

Adora sighed. "Aunt Mira, let me try to explain..."

"Adora, please," Mira interrupted before the princess could say any more. "I've heard more secrets and explanations during the last few days than I can keep a handle on. I promise I won't reveal your secret to anyone, but I really just need some time to come to terms with the truths I've heard today before I start delving into the reasons." She smiled in a softly self-deprecating manner. "I'm afraid both of my brothers got the sharp wits. It takes me a little longer to process through things."

"But you do so in a very thorough way," Randor quickly said. Adora smiled at his immediate support of his sister, so like Adam_._

Mira rose gracefully and kissed her brother's cheek. "You're sweet. Wrong, but sweet."

"Aunt Mira," Adora said hesitantly, "not even Uncle Pierce can know about this. If you'd like, the Sorceress of Grayskull can remove the knowledge from your memory. I know it's not easy to keep a secret from your spouse."

Mira tilted her head to the side. "It will be difficult," she admitted readily. "I'll consider your offer, Adora." She hugged her niece. "Thank you, my dear girl, for saving us at Illgar."

Adora blushed as Mira glided out of the room. "You're welcome," she mumbled.

Mira wasn't really paying attention to where she was going as she wandered the palace halls. So much made sense to her now—Adam's years of irresponsibility —he must have been out saving the planet when Pierce complained of him missing important meetings.

She was startled out of her aimless wandering when she saw Cringer's sleeping form.

_'Battle Cat?'_ she wondered. _'Well that __**would**__ explain why he's guarding the chamber of a Syriak. I'll have to give that cat credit. He truly acts the part of a coward. I never would have made the connection.'_

Mira was still lost in her musings when the door next to Cringer opened.

The cat opened one eye, and seeing only Keldor and Lyn, promptly went back to sleep.

"Mira," greeted Keldor uncomfortably. He hadn't spoken with his sister since she had asked to know of his past.

"Keldor, I'll go arrange for that snack we both were going to the kitchen for. Why don't you visit with your sister?" Lyn suggested sweetly.

Keldor glared at his wife, but felt clearly, as he was sure she must have as well, that this was something he was being directed to do by Truth. And though uncomfortable, he would comply.

"Hello, Keldor," Mira said pleasantly. In spite of her tone, though, Keldor could sense that she was unsettled.

"Won't you come in?" he invited, his dark blue eyes unreadable, but his smile kind. Mira nodded wordlessly and followed him into the now-familiar suite of rooms. They took seats opposite of each other and long minutes of uncomfortable silence ensued. Finally Keldor could stand it no longer. "What is wrong, Mira? " he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Keldor, I went to see Randor, and overheard him arguing with Adora. I heard things I shouldn't have."

"You know Adora's secret," Keldor stated, the Truth confirming it even as the words left his mouth.

"Yes. And Adam's," Mira added. "But there's more. Adora was reminding Randor of how you stood with them against Hordak even when you knew their secret? Back when you were still, as far as everyone was concerned, Skeletor?"

"That's true," confirmed Keldor calmly.

"Why?" Mira asked incredulously. "You told me before that you were seeking revenge against our family. That it was all you cared about for most of your life. It was your perfect opportunity."

Keldor sighed, wondering how many times he would have to tell this story. "You know what I did to Adam and Randor to force the secret from Adam?" he asked, his face heavy with regret.

Mira nodded wordlessly.

"I didn't tell anyone at first because a secret like that holds great power. I thought I might be able to blackmail Randor into giving up the throne if I threatened him with telling Hordak about Adora." Mira's lips parted in horror. Keldor plunged on relentlessly. "Soon after that, Adam and I were both...well, to put it simply, Adam offered his life so that I did not have to go to Blazes."

"Oh my," Mira whispered in awe.

Keldor shook his head, lost in memory. "Adam didn't even know who I really was at the time. He said that he had seen a spark of good in me—Skeletor—after I saved a few children from Horde Prime, and that as long as there was a chance for me to change, he had to spare me. After that, I couldn't tell anyone," Keldor admitted. "I owed him. I hated him even more for making me feel that way, but I had caught a glimpse of Blazes, and it was terrifying. He had spared me simply because there was a chance I could change."

"So even then you had some honor," Mira said softly, with a small smile.

Keldor shrugged. "I wouldn't have called it that then, but perhaps."

"Keldor," Mira began, "I'm trying to make sense of all of this, but I feel as though I've been swept up in a wind storm."

Keldor reached out to take Mira's hand. She smiled up at him weakly. They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Keldor's heart ached as he saw the conflict and confusion play in Mira's eyes. Finally he had to speak. "I cannot tell you how deeply and truly I regret that I cannot be the brother to you I could have been had I been raised at your side. But I will do whatever I can for you now. What do you need, my sister?"

Mira squeezed the hand Keldor was still holding and looked up into his blue eyes. "I need my family to be at peace again, Keldor. I need my dear nephew to receive the respect that I know now he deserves so richly. I need our enemies to be contained. I need my great-nephew well. Things that you cannot give me."

Keldor looked away and released Mira's hand. She reached out and clasped it in both her own. "Wait. There is something you can give me."

Keldor arched an eyebrow toward her.

"I want my oldest brother back. I know things cannot be as they could have been, but I want everything we can have."

Keldor shifted uncomfortably in his seat, moved his right hand to join his left and clasped his sister's hand firmly. "I am back. And I swear to you that I will never serve Evil again. I will do whatever I can for your good and the good of our family."

Mira's eyes grew bright with unshed tears. "I believe you, my brother."

Keldor gulped back the knot that was rising in his throat.

"I worry for Randor, though."

A scowl crossed Keldor's face. He quickly smoothed his expression, but Mira caught it.

"What was that look about?" she asked, her tone firm.

Keldor groaned internally. "I need you to understand that I mean him no harm Mira."

"Understood. And?" Mira prompted.

Keldor ran a hand through his midnight blue locks. "I have been struggling with resentment toward him. I…" he trailed off into silence with a shrug.

"You what?" Mira asked, one eyebrow arched delicately.

Keldor sought the right words. "I know it's not true, but I still _**feel**_ as if he took my place. I keep thinking that if he hadn't been born, maybe Father would have found me."

Mira said nothing for a moment as she reflected on Keldor's words. She had studied enough Eternian psychology to understand that Keldor was still dealing with a sense of abandonment, but the idea that he still harbored ill will towards Randor bothered her. Not that she could blame him. Her full brother was being incredibly hard-headed.

"I know it's wrong to think that," Keldor said uncomfortably when he could no longer stand the silence.

Mira's head jerked up and she focused back on him. "What's wrong is that the two of you won't move past the history between you. Name one thing that man has done to you, Keldor."

"He's done nothing," Keldor whispered, his face pained. "I know that, Mira, but I can't help the way I feel."

Mira sighed heavily and patted his hand. "I know that, Keldor. And I'm sure you must be very frustrated by Randor's refusal to listen to you."

Keldor snorted at that, though his blue eyes were still dark with pain. "You have no idea. Especially when I must _humbly," _-Keldor spat the word- "petition Randor to do the right thing for two others that willingly have defected and offered invaluable insights into the plans of our enemies." He looked up in alarm as Mira stood, her face determined. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Randor, and you're coming with me."

"What?" he sputtered, but Mira turned and leveled a firm gaze toward him.

"You and Randor have some things to discuss. And I intend to see that you both do without resorting to a full-on brawl. Things cannot go on as they have been. Come with me."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Keldor protested as he followed Mira out of his chamber.

"And I do," interjected Mira, walking briskly down the hall toward Randor's office. She turned to look at Keldor, determination flashing in her eyes. "You promised to do whatever you could for the good of our family, and I believe this talk is necessary."

Keldor stopped for a moment. "I don't want to do this," he murmured, unwilling to admit that he had a feeling that she was right.

Mira turned to face her brother. "I know, Keldor. But you should. And the very fact that you are walking with me lets me know that some part of you knows that as well. This will not be easy, my brother. But if either of you are to move past this pain that traps you both, it must be faced and dealt with. No matter what, I will not leave either of you."

Keldor sighed and fell in step behind his sister, wondering again about the crazy path that his life had traveled to take him to this place. Mira was right, Keldor realized. Keldor shook his head in disgust. Here in the palace he had made every change possible and sought to serve good, yet he was falling into the trap of allowing the pain of his past tie him down. '_This is going to be bad,'_ Keldor thought as he approached the door of Randor's study.

* * *

Randor was pulled from his review of the Carnican Trade Agreements by a soft rap at this door.

"Enter," he called, already irritated by being called out of his study of the document. It had taken him fifteen minutes just to stop reading the same line over and over. He stood hurriedly, his muscles tensing, as Mira entered, Keldor right behind her.

"What's the meaning of this?" Randor demanded, his eyes darting from one to the other.

"Oh, do sit down Randor," Mira insisted, gracefully alighting in a wooden chair in front of his desk. She patted the arm of the chair next to her, which was also angled towards the desk. "Keldor, sit."

Keldor obediently took his seat. Randor stood uncertainly for a moment, his gaze fastened more on Mira than anything as he slowly realized what she was doing. "This is not a good idea," he said heavily as he eased back into his chair, forcing himself to relax.

"That's what I told her," Keldor muttered.

Mira beamed. "See? You agree on something already." Undaunted by the dual glares thrown her way, she went on, her face growing more serious with each word. "The two of you have got to stop acting like children. There-"

"I beg your pardon," Randor interrupted angrily, his brown eyes almost black in anger. "I am-"

"Refusing to listen to someone, which is completely unlike you," Mira yelled over him. Randor's jaw dropped at this; Mira was the peaceful one. She never raised her voice. At his lapse into silence, Mira lowered her voice, but it was still uncharacteristically firm. "You're angry over every past hurt Keldor has dealt you, and we all certainly understand that. You have every right. But you're holding onto your anger so tightly that you won't even listen to what he has been through, Randor. It's as if you're afraid that if you hear him out, you might be tempted to be merciful."

"I'm sure I'll hear all about his poor, pitiful fall into darkness during his trial," Randor said stiffly.

"The only thing you will hear at my trial, Randor," Keldor growled, "is my pleading guilty of all charges laid against me. I do not intend to defend myself, and I will refuse any counsel that tries to defend me. It's Mira's and Father's idea that you should know of my past. I, frankly, am tired of repeating it."

"Then why are you here?" Randor demanded, glaring at Keldor.

"Because I dragged him here," Mira interjected. "As you have already surmised."

"I see," Randor said leaning forward in his seat. "I see clearly now. You are playing the noble penitent. And somehow using my family to intercede for you."

"I. Am. Not. Using. Anyone." Keldor was no longer able to keep the irritation out of his voice. "I mean EVERY word that I say, and I have asked no one to defend me. I have no defense, you annoying asinine aristocrat." Keldor's jaw was twitching and his fists were clenched.

"Stop that now," warned Mira. "I know you're upset, Keldor, but the name calling is unacceptable."

"It's no use trying to reason with him, Mira," snorted Randor. "He's simply showing his true colors."

"And you stop it too," Mira snapped. "If either of you care anything for me at all, you will make this attempt to deal with the anger between you two before it rips this family even further apart."

Keldor took a deep breath and steeled himself. "I will try."

Randor shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He glowered at Keldor. '_I don't know what you are trying to do, but I will not allow you to make me look unreasonable.'_

"For you, Mira," he said with a reluctant sigh. "What is it you wish to tell me, Keldor?" he added, his voice strained.

"Nothing," Keldor snapped.

Randor eyes grew hard and his hands drew into fists at his sides as he bit back his retort for the sake of his sister sitting in front of him. _'Does this villain live only to vex me?' _

"Keldor," pleaded Mira, "I know this is hard for you, but he needs to know."

Keldor took a deep breath. "I truly do not want to tell you of the reasons for the choice to turn from good and live a life of hatred, Randor, and I repeat what I have said so many times before. I can only explain. There is nothing I can say that will ever excuse what I've done."

Knowing it would be wiser to hold his tongue if he wanted to endure this for Mira's sake, Randor merely nodded.

"It all started just a week before Father had promised he would be coming for us, to take us to his home, his kingdom. I walked into our cottage to see my mother lying on the floor…"

**

* * *

**

Adam ran a hand over his drawn face as he left Man-at-Arms' workshop, which doubled as his office. Like Ramos, Duncan's tests on Josiah had found nothing. All anyone knew was that the child seemed to be in pain, was growing more and more lethargic, and was ever-so-slowly losing weight.

"Unless some sort of miracle occurs before tomorrow morning, Adam, I'm afraid Ramos is right," Duncan's voice echoed in his mind. "We'll have to put Josiah on an IV."

Adam wandered out onto a balcony overlooking the Evergreen Forest. "Good, please," he whispered fervently. "Please heal my son." Adam knew in his heart what Ramos and Duncan weren't saying aloud just yet. Josiah was dying. Adam shied away from the thought, unable to comprehend losing the tiny child he already loved so much. He bowed his head, praying in desperate silence for a few minutes, pleading with Good.

"Adam?"

Adam jerked around as his mother's voice broke the silence. He did his best to offer her a smile. "Good evening, Mother."

Marlena quickly took in Adam's haggard look and the despair he strove to bury deep where no one could see it.

"What is it, Adam?" she asked, her eyes luminous as she sensed her son's pain. "It's not like you to be so distracted you can't pay attention to the conversation around you. Is it Josiah?"

Adam's throat tightened uncontrollably; he simply nodded.

"It'll be all right," Marlena said, hugging her son tight to her. "No matter what happens, your family will be here for you, and God will be as well."

"I'm not so sure of that," Adam said before he could stop himself. Marlena pulled away slightly to look at him, and Adam turned away from her.

"Not sure about which part?" Marlena questioned worriedly.

"Both," Adam said thickly, feeling lost. "Father can barely stand to look at me. Everyone I love is disappointed in me—don't try to deny it, Mother—and I feel you've all lost faith in me." Even the fact that Duncan and he had sort of come to terms about things didn't help that feeling. "Teela doesn't think I trust her. And Good…" Adam sighed heavily and looked up at the twilit sky. "Good is as silent as space itself."

"Adam, your family will always love you, even through disagreements," Marlena said in a reproachful tone. "In that regard, have we ever let you down before?"

"No," Adam admitted quietly.

"And if we imperfect human beings manage to love each other with all our faults and disagreements, do you really think that Good, who is love, is going to abandon you in your hour of need?" Marlena pressed.

"I…" Adam glanced upwards again. "I feel as if I've been abandoned, Mother. I've never felt so alone," he confessed roughly.

"Perhaps you're not listening," Marlena suggested, laying one hand gently on his slumped shoulder. "He doesn't move, Adam. He's always there. You are never alone."

"I have begged and pleaded for Josiah's health to improve," he said hoarsely, refusing to meet her gaze. "Every day since I learned he was sick, even before I returned and learned how truly ill he was. There's been no change, no answer. He just grows worse."

"Then perhaps the truth is that you're asking so desperately for what you want, you're not listening to what Good is trying to tell you," Marlena said quietly.

"Maybe I'm not," Adam agreed, his voice suddenly hard. "Because if He's going to tell me that my son is going to die, then I don't want to hear it."

"Is it truly that bad?" Marlena asked, wringing her hands at the idea.

"I-I think so."

Marlena could think of nothing more to say to this, so for a few moments they stood in silence.

Adam finally gave a dry, humorless chuckle. "Ironic, isn't it Mother? Teela and I choose a name that we hope will honor Good by recalling the king on your planet who loved Him and served Him well, and make plans to raise Josiah to be a good, just man, worthy of his namesake. And for some reason, Good has apparently decided Josiah shouldn't see his first birthday."

"You don't know that yet," Marlena argued, surprised by the bitterness in Adam's voice. "This isn't like you, Adam, to dwell on the negative. If it's because of your father's attitude-"

"That's only part of it," Adam interrupted, finally turning to meet her eyes. "My whole world seems upside down. Skeletor is sitting here in the palace, redeemed and certain of his place and purpose in the universe. Meanwhile, my son is dying, my people think I'm not fit to rule, and my father is probably thinking they might be right. He-Man is rumored to be having an affair with Teela, and is for some reason discovering powers he never knew he had, which, by the way, conveniently started when Keldor returned."

"My dear boy," Marlena said, placing one hand on each side of Adam's face, "you were so quick to accept Keldor and support him, you didn't give yourself enough time to accept your own feelings about his transformation. Then all of these other things are thrust on top of it." She shook her head sadly. "I wish I could say that it would all change, Adam, but the truth is, life as king will be no different, except that there will be no He-Man to worry about." She dropped her hands, her blue eyes intent on him. "Josiah needs to be your focus now, Adam. There are times you must let things go. Right now, you can't try to deal with Keldor, your people, or even your father. You need to take care of Josiah, and do all you can for him and for Teela."

Adam nodded; none of her observations were a surprise to him. And he wasn't going to sit back and watch his son die. He glanced upwards. _'If you won't help him, I'll find someone who can,'_ he thought. Tomorrow, he'd go to see Granamyr.

* * *

Randor listened in silence as Keldor spoke. At first he held his tongue only to keep from engaging in yet another fruitless argument. But ever so slowly, as he listened to his half-brother, extremely thin cracks began to appear in the armor of anger that encased his heart.

When Keldor was finished, Randor still didn't speak as mercy and anger warred within him. Only a rock could be unmoved by Keldor's story, but Randor could not easily dismiss all the former villain's crimes.

"Randor," Mira said softly. "Don't you have anything to say?"

After another long moment in which Keldor began to fidget, Randor met his half-brother's ashamed gaze. "You blamed me for something I had nothing to do with," he stated rhetorically, his voice low.

Although it was obvious that Randor did not expect a response, Keldor nodded anyway. "Yes," he said, his voice also subdued.

"You sought to take revenge against my family for a wrong I did not commit," Randor continued. Mira frowned worriedly.

"I did," Keldor confessed miserably.

"But Randor," Mira broke in, leaning forward to grasp her brother's hands earnestly, "don't you see what those terrible events did to him?"

"I do," Randor said in a tone that was hard to define. It was both sympathetic and hard, somehow. "Now let me explain something to you, Mira, now that you know that Adam is He-Man." Mira swallowed, seeming a bit nervous at the slow burn of determination in Randor's voice—determination to make her understand.

"Not long after this fiend almost killed Adam and Adam selflessly offered his life for him, Hordak captured us," Randor reminded her. "Adam, as He-Man, watched Teela die in front of him due to his refusal to kill a sick old man. Then Hordak physically, mentally, and emotionally tortured He-Man for four days before we were rescued. And still Adam did not break. He had the opportunity to kill Hordak, and he didn't do it."

"Ancients," breathed Mira. "Poor Adam." She then looked up into Randor's face to see a strange sort of triumph form in his eyes and something in her snapped. "But surely you cannot compare a child's strength to the inner fortitude of a grown man with a lifetime of learning and years of loving care with a family who doted on him? Randor, Keldor was eleven. Eleven!" she added with emphasis.

"Eleven when he was enslaved. Eleven when he had to endure beatings and torture at the hands of his masters, and when he finally came home, he was still a BOY! A scared little boy. And not just for four days did he endure torture of every kind, but for over four years! You can't equate the ability of a man with a lifetime of maturity and love to stand firm in goodness with that of a child who was hurt beyond what most adults could bear."

Randor glared back at her. "He is not a hurt little boy any longer, Mira, and he has not been one for a very, very long time. I could excuse a few years of wrongdoing as he sought to find his place in this world, but fifty years of crimes? That's not someone who has lost their way, it's someone who is just plain evil!"

"Don't you get it?" Mira snapped. "That evil replaced his family. Power was all he had to rely on!"

"Would you two stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" Keldor erupted. "I seek no excuse from any of you!"

"Good, because you won't get one!" Randor yelled.

"Go ahead, Randor. Stew in your hatred. It will lead you to misery, and I find that I no longer care." Keldor stood to his feet.

'I'm sorry, Mira," he said quietly, "I'm…"

"Sit back down," Mira ordered firmly.

"I'm only making things worse here," Keldor protested.

"You are doing nothing of the sort," Mira said, folding her arms and leveling her gaze at Randor.

The king stood abruptly and strode across the room, lost in his own thoughts. He had no desire to allow hatred to consume him. He had never been a man of revenge. Why was he so close to changing that now? "I need some time to reflect on all of this," Randor finally said. He turned back around slowly. "I trust nothing about you except that I have never been able to trust you," he said to Keldor.

"Like father, like son," Keldor muttered.

"What?" Randor asked sharply.

"Nothing. Adam just said something similar," Keldor said more clearly, meeting Randor's eye. The king's brow furrowed in surprise as Keldor continued. "I understand completely. I wouldn't expect you to trust me.

"And I repeat. This time for the last time. I have no excuse for my crimes. I was evil. There was only a scrap of the person I once was left, and though my experience on Carina helped bring me back to myself, I do not expect, nor do I want, pardon. I have crimes to answer for, and I will do so. So distrust me, imprison me, do what you must, but if you cling to your hatred of me, you are casting yourself in a much more perilous prison than any I could go to."

"Don't you dare lecture me," Randor growled darkly. "You know nothing about me."

"No, but I know everything about the high cost of living a life of hate," said Keldor sadly. "And I wouldn't wish that kind of misery on anyone." Keldor squeezed Mira's hand a second before he stood. "I will leave you to your thoughts, Randor," Keldor said as he walked out the door.

Randor ground his teeth in irritation, unsure what bothered him more--the fact that Keldor had lectured him, or the fact that the man was right.


	8. Chapter 8: Temptation

Keldor paced in front of his chamber door. He'd returned to his room after Mira's disastrous attempt to make peace between himself and Randor. _'I warned her it would do no good,' _Keldor fumed. _'I told her.' _

Keldor glanced over at the low table in the sitting area of their sumptuous suite. Several silver-covered platters with some of Chef Allen's delicacies waited for him along with Lyn's note explaining that she was tired and would be in their bedchamber taking a nap.

As enticing as the food would have looked to Keldor even an hour ago, now the very thought of food was repugnant to him—his stomach was still churning with the tension of his encounter with Randor. Keldor wanted to blast something. _'I could blast something out on the training fields. Maybe not with my magic, but with a training blaster. And I could shadow spar with the blunted training swords. Anything is better than staying here now.' _Keldor rolled his shoulders around a few times and groaned at how tense they had become. He turned resolutely to exit the suite. _'A good workout is exactly what I need.'_

_

* * *

_

Lana walked unsteadily into the bathroom, her stomach rolling. She had caught a whiff of some food on a tray passing her in the hall, and suddenly felt incredibly nauseous. She grasped the edges of the sink and took a few deep breaths, swallowing hard as she tried to calm her stomach. Eventually the feeling eased.

Lana looked at herself in the mirror. _'I hadn't realized how much I depended on Grayskull's magic to keep me well.' _Splashing water on her face, she tried to ignore the still-queasy feeling in her stomach. _'It has to be all of the stress. Without Grayskull's power to help me calm myself, I'm making myself sick. I won't worry about it a second longer,' _Lana promised herself. '_Although I'm not sure how I could keep from worrying about Josiah. The poor baby.' _She sighed, her eyes suddenly burning with unshed tears. She wiped at them in surprise. _'Perhaps a short nap will make me feel better.' _

* * *

Adora slammed the shield into the training rack. She desperately wanted to talk to Hawk about her argument with her father, but he was still in with Duncan, immersed in his training to take over management of the financial aspects of the royal family's income. Something that he knew would be part of his job as Adam's advisor, but a responsibility, Adora remembered with a slight grimace, that still caused her fiancée to turn three shades paler. She didn't blame him. She still couldn't wrap her mind around how unbelievably rich her family was. She pushed that whole line of thought to the side as she picked up a blunted sword. _'I suppose I could use one of Duncan's sparring robots. They are predictable, but it would give me practice in the basic sword strokes.'_

Adora was just about to walk to the training ground command hut to enter the codes to activate the robot when she saw Keldor enter the training fields.

"Adora! I didn't mean to interrupt anything," he explained quickly, looking slightly guilty and irritated, as if he expected to be reprimanded for being on the training grounds. "I saw that the guard wasn't scheduled to use the field until later this evening."

"You didn't, Uncle," Adora answered lowering her practice sword. "I was just practicing with the hover targets. I was about to call out one of the sparring robots."

Keldor nodded and walked to the weapons rack. He pulled a sword out and tested its weight. "Well don't let me stop you," he said distractedly. "I came out to shadow spar."

"Why don't we spar against each other, Uncle? I'm sure we both will get a much better workout that way, and it will be a lot more interesting than bots and shadows."

"And have Randor personally throw me into the deepest darkest slave mine for attacking his daughter? He's already angry enough as it is," Keldor snorted. "I don't intend to do anything else today to make it worse."

"Don't worry about Father. I'll handle him. I want to practice and none of the guard will give me a real fight because I'm their princess," Adora finished in disgust. Suddenly Keldor's last remark sank in and she added, "Today? What did you do today to make anything worse between you and Father?"

"Mira dragged me into his office, and insisted that I explain to him all about my childhood and turn to evil," Keldor answered with an angry slash of his sword toward his shadow on the wall nearest him.

"I take it that it didn't go well," Adora ventured dryly.

"No blows were exchanged this time," Keldor answered simply. "So it could have been worse. Still," Keldor turned and looked into Adora's eyes, "Adora, he is falling prey to his hatred of me. He has every reason to hate me, but we both know that hatred will destroy him if he doesn't let it go." Keldor turned back to the wall and slashed again at his shadow. "Even after the way he's seen hatred wreak havoc in my life and all I have touched, he still hangs onto it." Keldor continued to snap his sword around in a coordinated assault against his invisible opponent. "I told Mira it was a bad idea."

"I don't think it was," Adora commented as she moved a few paces to the side of her uncle. She began to practice basic sword strokes beside him, using her shadow to judge the correctness and angle of her swings. "I think Father needed to hear that."

Keldor snorted disbelievingly.

"Oh I'm sure he didn't like it," Adora continued as she increased the pace of each attack. "But he needed to know. Give him time to process all he's learned. In the meantime, I will see what I can do about his hatred."

"I hope you have better luck," muttered Keldor as his sword streaked down toward the ground at an alarming speed only to be turned aside in a second and angled to the right.

"I'm not sure I will," Adora confessed with a sigh.

Keldor lowered his sword at the defeated tone in Adora's voice. "Has something happened?"

"You heard how he addressed She-Ra in front of Mira and Stephen's families. No matter what form I take now, my opinion counts for little."

"That bad?" asked Keldor as he motioned over to the sparring field.

Adora nodded and walked to the rectangular patch of colored earth.

"And it's because you defended me," Keldor stated as he entered the opposing side of the training court.

"It's because I told the truth," Adora corrected Keldor firmly. Then she looked over to her uncle as he moved into the initial stance for traditional broadsword practice. "Thank you for practicing with me," Adora said, as she too stood ready to begin her their match.

* * *

Swords glinted in the sunlight and metallic clangs echoed across the empty training field as Adora and Keldor continued to circle one another. Keldor was surprised at how evenly matched they seemed. He knew that her experience as She-Ra and Force Captain would make her formidable competition, but she was a truly gifted warrior. Keldor respected that. He met her attacks with less and less finesse as their match continued, but he noticed with satisfaction that she was growing more quick and unplanned in her movements as well. Neither one was becoming sloppy, but both were tiring.

The clock in the north tower began to chime. "Five already?" wondered Adora as she lowered her sword and strode over to replace it on the weapons rack.

"It's amazing how time slips by when you least want it to," muttered Keldor, placing his blunted sword back in its empty slot and sitting on a bench to catch his breath. Adora tossed Keldor a towel and took one for herself. She began to wipe the perspiration from her brow as she sat on the bench beside her uncle.

"Thank you, Uncle. I haven't had a real workout since Teela reached her six-month mark," Adora said. She began toweling off her hair as Keldor began to wipe down his face.

"You're welcome," he said, his face still within the towel. "I needed the exercise as well."

Once he had finished with his towel Adora took it from him and dropped both of them into a nearby towel bin.

"Maybe we can practice again tomorrow. I really did enjoy it," Adora offered.

Keldor sat down on the bench, an irritated, confused look crossing his face. "May I ask you something, Adora?" At her surprised nod, he continued. "Why are you so..."—he searched for the right word, but could only come up with one--"_**friendly**_ to me?"

Adora quirked an eyebrow, one side of her mouth tucking up into a smirk. "You want me to be unfriendly?"

"No," Keldor answered immediately, his tone a bit petulant. "I just don't understand how everyone in your family seems to at least distrust me, if not despise me, and yet you don't seem to suffer from either of those emotions."

Adora smiled gently at him. "Uncle Keldor, I have seen Horde officers defect and become some of the best leaders the rebellion could hope for. I know how deep change can go. And I see it in you."

"But how do you do it so easily?" Keldor demanded, stroking his chin. "Adam seems to believe I've changed, but he doesn't trust me. I wouldn't trust me if I were in your shoes!"

Adora reached out and grasped his hand. "Uncle, once I learned that you changed, I made the decision to give you the benefit of the doubt. You have my trust unless you prove yourself unworthy of it. That's just the way I am."

"It seems foolish," Keldor muttered."You're setting yourself up for a betrayal."

**  
**Adora shrugged. "Perhaps, but it won't be you who betrays me, will it? Besides, I don't think you are as worried about what I'm setting myself up for, Uncle, as you are uncomfortable accepting my friendliness toward you. I think this is just another manifestation of your guilt."

Keldor shrugged. "You may be right. And I won't be betraying you. You _are_ right on that account."

_**

* * *

**_

"Lana. Lana, wake up," urged Duncan.

"I'm already awake," Lana groaned. "I can't sleep."

"That would explain why you're tossing and turning like a boulder going down a hillside." Duncan turned to face his wife. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sure it's the stress of everything that's going on now," Lana said dismissively.

"Teelana, there's more to it than that," pressed Duncan. "When you have been able to rest you've been talking in your sleep. You never talk in your sleep."

"I've been having strange dreams," Lana admitted. She leaned into Duncan's chest. "Meaningless, but disturbing. I'm sure they too are a symptom of the unrest in our lives. And my worry for Josiah."

"I'll take you at your word for now," Duncan said wrapping his arms around his wife. "But if this keeps up you're going to see Ramos."

**

* * *

**

Josiah's sharp cry woke Teela for the third time that night. A glance at the clock informed her that it was still three hours until dawn. She picked him up and held him tenderly. He stopped crying for a moment, then started again.

"Sh," Teela whispered, trying to sound soothing despite the tears flowing down her own face. "It's okay. Mommy's here." She checked his diaper; he was bone dry. Biting her lip, she tried to get him to eat, but he turned away, wailing some more.

"Oh, Josiah," Teela said desperately, "I don't know what to do. You're so sick, and they can't find anything wrong with you." She pressed her face to his carefully as she sank down onto the small couch next to his cradle.

She nearly jumped out of her skin, her arms tightening involuntarily around Josiah, as a heavy weight settled next to her and strong arms encircled her. Teela leaned into Adam's embrace, sobbing along with her child's cries.

Adam rocked them both, his eyes dry only because he strove to be strong for Teela's sake. The distance that had separated them since Keldor's return seemed to have finally vanished under the overwhelming concerns about their son, and Adam hesitantly opened his mind to her, thinking only of his love for her and their son.

Gradually Josiah's cries grew weaker until he fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. Teela hiccupped a few times as her own sobs subsided, feeling oddly strengthened by Adam's embrace. She pulled away from him slightly to search his face in the moonlight. "How?" she asked in a whisper. "I felt as if you were talking to me."

Adam pressed his lips together and spoke to her telepathically. _'For some reason, my telepathic abilities have become stronger since Keldor's return. I had to control them, though, and I had them under such a tight hold that I actually forgot about it until now.'_

Teela stared at him with an odd half-smile on her face. "I love it," she said softly. "I can feel what you're feeling when you talk to me with it."

Adam grimaced. "That's exactly why I don't like it," he whispered back. He took Josiah from her, worry written in every line on his face. "He's getting worse, isn't he?"

Teela's attention shifted back to Josiah as well. "He wouldn't eat," she said by way of agreement.

Adam laid Josiah back into his cradle and took Teela's hand, tugging her to her feet. "Come on, Captain, let's get some rest," he said.

* * *

An arm whapped her in the face, and Marlena sat bolt upright, holding her cheek.

"Randor," she snapped, "if you're going to be wrestling with demons in your sleep, get up."

Randor opened his eyes blearily, but obediently rolled to a sitting position. "I'm sorry, Marlena," he said in an exhausted voice. "I didn't sleep well."

"I hadn't noticed," Marlena said sarcastically. She bit her lip. She knew very well why Randor was so tired, and she wanted to be supportive, but he'd woken her up a half-dozen times during the night. She was nearly as tired as he.

"I kept you up, didn't I?" Randor asked in an apologetic voice, turning to face her. At her nod, he sighed. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Want to talk about it?" Marlena asked in a more gentle voice, settling back to lean against the headboard.

Randor threw his feet off the side of his bed and sat, his head slumped in his hands. "I don't know what to do. I've always been fairly sure of myself before, but now I am becoming so bound to my hatred." Randor sat up straight and turned to face his wife, gritting his teeth. "And the worst part about it is that Keldor was the one to point it out to me. That villain lectured me, and, by the Ancients, Marlena, he was right. I just wish I knew that kind of game he was playing now," Randor finished with a frustrated sigh.

"Maybe he's not playing a game," Marlena suggested gently. "Maybe he has really changed."

"Not you too," Randor groaned.

"Randor, have you not given others the benefit of the doubt before? Why not Keldor? What reason has he given you to suspect his motives since his return?" Marlena questioned.

"I have reason simply on the basis of who he is," Randor muttered angrily.

"Who he was," Marlena corrected.

"Even if that were true, don't you find it odd that Josiah is suddenly deathly ill when Keldor has returned?" Randor asked, as if desperate to find some evidence for his case.

"You saw what the Sword of Truth revealed," Marlena reminded him. "He only wants to help."

There was a long silence. Finally, Randor confessed in a whisper, "I don't think I can forgive him, Marlena. And whether I do or not, he must pay for his crimes. What will that do to my father?"

"Randor, you know how much I love you, dear?" Marlena asked tenderly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her face against his bare back.

"Of course," Randor replied as he turned to her and returned her tender hug.

Marlena pulled back to look in her husband's eyes. "Then I need you to listen to a little Earth wisdom."

Randor nodded. Marlena spoke of her home world only every so often and of late, hardly at all. Hearing her mention it again caught his interest.

"Randor, what good does it do to hold onto his hatred for Keldor? Will it bring back the dead who died defending our freedom from him?"

"No," Randor answered simply.

"Will it restore all of the property and goods stolen by him throughout his time as Skeletor?" Marlena continued.

Randor shook his head.

"And most of all," Marlena said her eyes bright and her voice tremulous, "will your hatred return one precious moment of Adora's life back from that monster Hordak? He stole our daughter with Keldor's help, but will hating Keldor bring back even one second? "

Randor's eyes grew bright. "No," he whispered.

"You will see to it that justice is done Randor, but your hatred, in the end, only binds you to the one you hate. It steals peace from your heart and occupies your mind, which you must have clear for now. I know it will be hard, but try to forgive. Not for Keldor's sake, but for yours and our family."

"You're right," Randor agreed after a long moment. "I'll try to let go of my hatred, Marlena, but I'm not sure I know how. It seems to overtake my good sense every time I think of Keldor."

Marlena hugged him, then climbed out of bed to get ready for the day. "As long as you keep trying, Randor. That's all that matters."

* * *

The morning had come all too quickly. Teela leaned into Adam, and he tightened his arm around her as they both gazed at Josiah, who was settled in Teela's arms. Ramos was setting up tubes, needles, and a bag full of some sort of liquid in preparation for giving Josiah the IV.

The door clicked open behind them, and Duncan entered the room. Adam felt immediate gratitude that his father-in-law was present. Not that he didn't trust Ramos, but...he needed the emotional support right now. The prince nodded at his friend, and Duncan gave Teela a kiss on the cheek.

_"_Father," rasped Teela. "I-" Teela could not continue and Duncan swept his little girl up into his arms.

"I'm developing some more tests," he offered as he held her close. "We're not giving up, Teela."

Teela nodded. _'But what if we're too late? Good, it you are out there, take me instead. Please leave my baby alive. Please,' _she begged mentally as the last monitor was brought online.

Teela obeyed reluctantly as Ramos gestured for her to come closer. "Once I've got 'im hooked up to the IV, you can put 'im in the cradle whenever you're ready," he said, motioning to the baby-sized hospital bed. "You'll have to be really careful when you pick 'im up." He picked up the needle and looked at her. "Are you ready?"

Biting her lip, Teela nodded, leaning into Adam again as he wrapped an arm around her. Ramos deftly inserted the needle into Josiah's leg, and the baby let out a blood-curdling scream.

"I'm sorry, Josiah," Teela said in a broken voice. Tears streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry." She was vaguely aware of Adam's arm tightening around her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Josiah's screwed-up face, however, as his cries ripped through her. "You'll feel better, baby," she promised, thinking of how little he'd eaten in the last two days. "You will."

Once Ramos was finished, Josiah, already weak from his illness, settled down quickly. He hiccupped a few times, then fell to sleep.

"Go and get some rest," Ramos urged the royal couple. "You both look worn down. He needs you too much for you to get sick."

Teela nodded absently as the old healer's gnarled hands gently took Josiah from her and placed him in the cradle. "You'll call us if anything at all changes, right?" she asked in an unsteady voice.

"Of course," Ramos said gently. He nodded to Adam. "Get her to rest."

"I'll do my best," Adam promised in a hoarse voice. He guided Teela out of the room, Duncan close behind them.

* * *

"That was awful," Teela said in a horrified voice as they approached the door to their suite. "We caused him so much pain."

Adam squeezed her hand, his son's cries echoing in his mind. "I know," he acknowledged roughly, "but we had no choice."

"Now what do we do?" Teela demanded, whirling around to Duncan once they were inside the suite. "They've conducted so many tests already, and except for his lymph nodes being swollen, they've found nothing."

"We have more tests to run," Duncan assured her as best he could, although it was with a slight frown. "We've only run non-invasive tests and blood tests so far."

"It's going to be painful for him, though, isn't it?" Teela asked, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Yes," Duncan admitted reluctantly.

"And it won't do any good," Teela pointed out. "According to She-Ra and the Sorceress, it's not an illness. These tests are for nothing."

"You don't know that," Duncan argued.

"She's right," Adam countered in a hard, determined voice. Teela's and Duncan's eyes flew to his face, Duncan in surprise, Teela in despair. Adam forced himself to take a deep breath. "Teela, get some rest so you're refreshed when Josiah needs you," he said gently. "My mother will watch over him this morning. I already spoke to her about it."

Teela caught the implication immediately. "Where are you going?" she demanded. She was forced to wait for her answer as Adam abruptly raised his sword.

"By the power of Grayskull!" Once he had transformed, He-Man met her worried, half-angry glare with a look of icy determination.

"I'm going to see Granamyr. He's the only other one I can think of who might have an idea of what's wrong with Josiah."

"What about Good?" Teela asked immediately, surprised at He-Man's tone of finality.

He-Man didn't flinch. "Good's not answering any questions right now," he said bluntly. Ignoring her look of shocked disbelief, he dropped a kiss on her forehead and hugged her. "I promise I won't rest until I find the answer to what's wrong with Josiah," he whispered into her ear. Then he was gone before she or Duncan could utter another word.

* * *

"Granamyr!" He-Man called out, his voice echoing in the dragon's vast chambers.

There was a brief silence, then a rumble and a burst of flame from the pit before him. Granamyr came out with an annoyed roar, probably irritated at being disturbed. His eyes widened when he saw the human standing before him.

"He-Man!" the ancient dragon exclaimed. "What a surprise! What brings you here?"

He-Man had worked hard to pull his emotions under control as he had flown up to the Ice Mountains. It was only that fact, coupled with his iron determination, that kept his voice steady as he replied to Granamyr.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Granamyr, but I come on an urgent mission. There's something wrong with Prince Adam's son. I believe-," here he had to take a breath to steady himself, then he continued, "I believe he may be dying."

"I'm so sorry, He-Man," Granamyr murmured, knowing very well that He-Man was Adam. "Is it an illness?"

"We don't know," He-Man replied. "There is no evidence of any illness, and magic has failed to heal him." He spread his hands helplessly. "I have come to you because I have nowhere else to turn. Our medicine and our magic have failed."

"What do you wish me to do?" Granamyr asked in confusion. "If magic cannot help him, then- "

"You are older and wiser than any being on Eternia," He-Man said in a slightly desperate tone. "I had hoped that perhaps you knew of something that could help him. Something we humans are too young to remember."

Granamyr shook his head slowly. "If it is not an illness, He-Man, then it is a part of the child. No magic or science can undo that. Just as we cannot make those born blind see again, if a child is born to die, there is nothing I or anyone else can do."

He-Man's chin fell to his chest as he struggled to retain control of his emotions.

"I'm truly sorry, He-Man," Granamyr offered quietly. "I wish that I could do something to help."

He-Man raised his head, his eyes surprisingly clear. "I know. I apologize again for disturbing you, Granamyr, and thank you for hearing me out."

* * *

He-Man flew for well over an hour, his thoughts growing darker by the minute. His son was dying; as much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew it as certainly as he knew his own name. The more his thoughts tumbled around, the angrier he grew at the injustice of it all.

'_A defenseless child,' _he thought. "Why?" he asked aloud. "Why are You taking him away from us?" The tears began to fall then, tears that he hadn't allowed himself to shed in front of anyone. He wiped at them angrily, but his emotions were hitting the broiling point. Spotting a small level clearing in the midst of the rocks ahead, he put the wind raider down.

He-Man hefted himself out of the wind raider, feeling as if his bones were hollowed out. But the anger and despair within him propelled him forward until he was standing before a huge boulder three times his size. Desperately needing an outlet of some kind, He-Man pulled back his fist and punched the giant stone with all his might. It exploded into pebbles, most of them falling down around his feet, while some flew into the air and showered him.

He-Man fell to his knees almost immediately and found himself praying aloud, the words tumbling out of his mouth as he desperately beseeched Good to save his child.

"My mother says You are love, and if that is true, then You must be merciful as well. Please heal my son. Make him well. Take away whatever is causing his pain and making him waste away before our very eyes." He-Man's voice broke. "Please don't let him die. Please, I beg of you, do what you want with me, but please spare my son."

Great sobs wracked his body for a few moments, but He-Man had never been one to surrender to his emotions for long. He quieted himself and remained kneeling, listening for Good's response…but there was only silence. That is, until a familiar voice cut through it, speaking from behind him.

"Good's not answering this prayer, is it, He-Man?" Damien's gravelly voice asked.

He-Man was on his feet in a second, his sword drawn before he'd even whirled around to face the demon. Damien was in human form today, his nondescript features looking at He-Man with something akin to innocence.

"Oh, come now, He-Man, we're not going to go through this again, are we?" Damien complained, drawing his lips back from his teeth in something resembling a grin. "I'm not allowed to kill you, you won't kill me…it gets so boring. I really just came here to talk."

He-Man didn't lower his sword, but he began to move smoothly towards the wind raider. "Nothing you say can interest me," he growled at Damien.

"Not even if it concerns your sick son?" Damien returned in challenge.

"What do you know of Josiah's illness?" He-Man demanded angrily, his arms shaking with the desire to attack this evil being. "If you had anything to do with it-"

Damien held up his hands, his eyes suddenly turning a warm brown. "It was not me, He-Man. Marzo is the one who told me your son is ill." He took a step back. "But, if you're not interested in hearing how he can be helped, I'll just leave."

Every instinct within He-Man screamed that this villain could not be trusted, but in spite of that, he found himself calling after Damien as the villain took another step away. "Wait. What do you mean?"

"I told you I can heal," Damien reminded him. "I knew your son would not be well, because of the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" demanded He-Man.

"You'll learn that soon enough," Damien responded dismissively. "The important thing is that I can heal him of his illness, so that he lives a long and happy life."

"And in exchange?" He-Man asked warily, still wondering about this "prophecy."

"You serve me," Damien said, his eyes turning to a yellow-brown in his anticipation.

"Never," He-Man answered without hesitation.

"Hear me out," Damien countered smoothly. "Knowing how much you despise the idea of serving Evil, I've come prepared with a compromise." He smiled again. "Serve me for one week." Sensing He-Man's hesitation, Damien pressed on. "Just one week, He-Man, and I will heal your son and he will be a normal, healthy boy. One week to save his life. It's not too much, is it?"

"Evil never tells the truth," He-Man muttered almost to himself as he stared at Damien. "It wouldn't be just one week."

"If it's not, then it's by your choice," Damien said almost cheerfully.

"How do you know you can heal him?" He-Man asked suspiciously. "No magic has worked."

Damien made a tsking sound. "If I cannot heal him, you are released from your obligation to me."

There was a short silence as He-Man wrestled with himself. _'Think of the damage Hordak forced me to do in just four days. How much damage would I cause serving Evil for even one week?'_ "No, I will not serve Evil," he finally said, but his voice lacked its earlier conviction. _'One week for Josiah's life…'_

Damien stepped back, pleased with his progress. He hadn't expected He-Man to consider the idea so seriously this quickly. "I will give you some time to contemplate the choices, He-Man. Watch your son die slowly, day by day, or serve me for one week so that he can live. It is your choice."

With that, he was gone, leaving He-Man alone with Josiah's cries echoing in his mind.


	9. Chapter 9: Sorcerer

A knock outside the small room where Josiah was sleeping woke Teela from her slumber. Her back and neck hurt from falling asleep while leaning her head on the railings around Josiah's crib. His tiny hand was still wrapped tightly around her finger. Teela swallowed the lump of sorrow that threatened to take her voice. "Come in," she managed.

Orko and Dree Elle floated in, Dree Elle's hand on her swollen stomach and strange green-and-yellow-lensed goggles over her eyes.

"Orko. Dree Elle. What are-" Teela began, but her words caught in her throat as a familiar person entered the door just a few feet behind them.

"I hope it's okay, Teela. I heard that your son was sick and I came right away. I ran into Dree Elle and Orko in the outer gardens while I was waiting to be admitted. I told them I wanted to try to help Josiah, and they said they would bring me directly here," Malick explained.

"Malick," Teela said tremulously. "He's so sick. No one's been able to do anything for him. Even magic hasn't worked, but you're welcome to try." There was a defeated tone to her voice that Malick had never heard before.

"I'll do anything I can," he promised, approaching the bed. He drew in a sharp breath at the sight of Josiah's sunken eyes and cheeks. "By the Ancients. What's wrong?"

"We don't know," Teela said miserably, sniffing. "He would scream terribly at first, but now..." Her voice trailed off and the annoying ever-present tears spilled down her cheeks again. "He's getting weaker. He's just whimpering—when he's awake at all. We had to put him on the IV because he stopped eating."

Malick stared at Josiah in fascinated horror as he began murmuring a spell. He knew immediately that Teela was right. Josiah wasn't sick. He moved on, exploring other possibilities through his magic. He frowned deeply, both at the lack of illness he sensed and the fact that there seemed to be something else...something he couldn't put his finger on.

"There's something about this...something off. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but perhaps...." Malick trailed off muttering more to himself than anyone else.

"Perhaps what?" Teela asked urgently.

"Has the IV been helping him at all, Teela?" asked Malick as he once again raised a glowing hand over the sleeping baby, a perplexed look on his face.

"A little," Teela said sadly. "It's only been in since this morning, so it's hard to tell."

"Teela, I need to go to Academy of Magic north of Anas. There are some books on magical healing there that just might point me to whatever this is that is strange in this case. But perhaps if the IV is helping there are magical ways to assist your son as well."

Orko snapped his fingers. "A strengthening spell!" he exclaimed. His ears drooped. "Oh I wish I had thought of that," he chided himself.

"Yes," agreed Malick. With a soft incantation the golden light from Malick's hand surrounded Josiah. Josiah relaxed in his sleep with a contented sigh. "This should help keep the wasting at bay for a little while at least, Teela," assured Malick, clasping her shoulder bracingly. "And Orko and Dree Elle will be able to strengthen it when it needs a fresh infusion of magic."

"It should also give us some extra time to find a cure," Dree Elle added as tactfully as she could.

Teela's smile broke through her tears. "Thank you!" she choked in relief, throwing her arms around Malick. "Thank you so much!" She drew back and dropped an ecstatic kiss on his cheek, then hugged him tightly once more.

Teela's ears caught the sharp intake of breath, and she let go of Malick to turn towards the door. Adam stood there, a stricken look on his face. "Teela?" he said in a questioning tone.

Alarmed, Teela rushed to his side. "No, Adam, there's nothing going on. Malick just realized that a strengthening spell could help Josiah." She placed her hands on his shoulders, looking deep into his eyes, willing him to see that she meant every word. Adam relaxed infinitesimally under her hands. "This gives us more time," she added in a hopeful voice. "Did Granamyr-?"

Adam shook his head. "He had no suggestions," he said in dead tone, not adding anything else. He looked over at Malick, who wore an expression of utmost sympathy. Adam remembered bitterly Malick's own pain. His Kareem didn't deserve her death, any more than Josiah did his illness. The words Adam had said at the time were not trite, but now seemed hollow in the light of his current pain.

"Thank you, Malick," Adam finally managed to say.

"It is the least I could do." A look of concern crossed the wizard's face before he continued. "I'm not sure what is happening, Prince Adam, but something feels strange. It's not illness, nor any spellwork I recognize, but there is something. I'm going to head up to a nearby library of magical healing to see if I can figure out what is going on. I was wondering if I could borrow a transport so I could arrive there more quickly."

"Of course," answered Adam. "Take any of the vehicles in the west hanger."

Malick bowed slightly and quickly strode out of the room.

"Um, I think we'll be going now," Orko murmured, sensing Adam and Teela needed to be alone for the moment. Dree Elle followed him out with a short wave.

Adam stared at Teela for a moment, Damien's words weighing heavily on him. He knew he had to tell her what had happened, but the words weren't coming.

"What is it?" Teela demanded warily, her green eyes piercing through his calm facade. "If you're upset about Malick-"

"No," Adam interrupted, raising a hand to touch her cheek. "I just...I need to tell you something. Something that happened on the way back from Granamyr's."

"What?" Teela whispered, fear rising up within her. She grasped his hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Adam replied, though his tone indicated he was anything but fine. "I...Damien appeared to me. He made me an offer." He averted his eyes, shame flooding him as he added hoarsely, "An offer I find myself actually considering as often as I reject it."

"An offer?" Teela repeated incredulously. "What kind of offer? You know you can't trust anything he says."

Adam swallowed hard. "He offered to heal Josiah if I—meaning He-Man—would serve him for one week."

"You told him no, right?" Teela asked immediately, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes," Adam said, "but…" His confused blue eyes searched her face. "If he could really save Josiah…" he whispered.

"Don't even consider it!" Teela said sharply. "Malick's gone to do some research. If he doesn't find an answer, we'll find some other way to cure our son."

_"_I know you're right. I can't, but if he d-" Adam began, but Teela cut him off by placing her finger over his lips.

"Don't say that word, Adam. It's not going to happen." She gently pulled his face down to hers and placed a tender kiss on his lips. She knew what it had taken for him to tell her right away. "Thank you, Adam. For telling me the truth. For letting me in."

Adam hugged Teela close to himself as his tears once again flowed down his cheeks. "I can't bear it," he breathed.

"Not alone," agreed Teela gently running her hands across his tense shoulders, "but I'm here with you, and everyone is doing all they can. You aren't alone, Adam."

Adam closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent. She didn't understand, not completely, and he struggled to find the words. "Hordak killed you in front of me because I wouldn't obey him," he said roughly. "Teela, I-I can't do it again. I can't watch Josiah die when I can stop it."

Teela pulled back and put her hands on either side of his face, staring into his eyes. She pulled on a strength she hadn't realized was still there as she responded to him.

"You are a good person, Adam. If you did serve Evil, even for an hour, it would destroy you. Your son would never want that for you. You have to remain true to who you are."

**

* * *

**

Malick's chestnut-colored hair flew wildly around his face. The guardsman he'd acquired this sky sled from assured him that it was the fastest mode of transportation available. Yet it did not seem fast enough. Malick hadn't told Teela, but the wasting he sensed was rapid and deadly. Even with his strengthening spell the child would have very little time left. That meant Malick had even less time.

Malick was so focused on his goal that he barely noticed the black and white falcon until it dove down directly in front of his flight path. He swerved away with a yelp of surprise and just managed to get his sky sled back on course when he saw a woman's face floating in the air in front of him. He slowed the sled to a hovering stop and stared in wonder at the person whose serene voice spoke to him from the vision. "I am the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull, Malick, Sorcerer of Stone Mountain, and I—and all of Eternia--need your help."

"I will be glad to assist you in any way I can, but I'm seeking a cure for Prince Josiah's illness. And I must do it quickly," Malick explained—though part of him was beginning to think that the stress of the day was getting to him.

"A great threat looms over Eternia, and there is little time. If this threat is not turned back, then all of our world will be lost to the power of Evil for all time."

"What?" gasped Malick.

"This is not a safe place to discuss this. Follow the falcon to Castle Grayskull and all will be explained. You must hurry," she said as the vision wavered and faded before him.

A falcon's screech sounded off to his right. Hoping desperately that he was making the right decision, he turned to follow the creature.

* * *

Keldor listened as the click-clack of his and Lyn's heels echoed around the wide hallway. Once again he was stuck by the intense irony of the situation. He was going to visit Beastman and Tri-Klops in prison while technically under arrest himself. It was yet another way his life was taking a permanent trip into the land of the bizarre.

Lyn's fingers were intertwined with his own. She had seen him leaving the room and had joined him without a question. It still shook him sometimes how much she trusted him now. How completely he trusted her. Trusted anything, actually. He thought of his companions. They had no reason to trust anyone. And yet, Keldor could not help hoping that they would trust him and listen to his advice. Keldor had a feeling—a strong feeling—that somehow this time in prison could be the beginning of a change for them, just as the time he willing surrendered himself to the royal authorities after his near-death experience

Adam had been there for him when he paced his tiny cell, trying to wrap his mind around what a change to the good meant, and Keldor knew that even if all he could do was provide a listening ear for his former lackeys, he would do it.

Keldor tried not to focus on the week of tension that had passed as Lyn and he worked at staying out of everyone's view. He avoided suspicious activities, but suspicious or not, this visit had to happen. If it roused suspicion, well, that was nothing new.

Keldor and Lyn entered the cell banks. Lyn scowled as she saw the guards glare at them warily.

"Not now," Keldor muttered. He muttered a quick spell and the men guarding the cell were gazing off in the distance, lost in a pleasant daydream, and would be until he lifted the spell.

A short walk down the twisting hallway led them to the cell where Beastman and Tri-Klops sat across from one another. Beastman looked up hopefully. "Did you come to bust us out?"

Tri-Klops snorted, positive that was not the case.

"No Beastman, I came to check on you. I'm not running from justice any longer and I won't help anyone else do it either," Keldor answered, guilt twisting his stomach. They might not be here if it weren't for him.

"Great," Beastman muttered, dropping his chin into his hands. "Thanks a lot."

Tri-Klops stood and approached the cell door. "There are things you need to know, plans that Damien and the others made," he said, his voice carefully neutral. "But most importantly, he linked Hutch and Marzo to Snake Mountain's power in a way I'm not even sure you were aware of."

"In what way?" asked Lyn.

Tri- Klops closed all three eyes as he recalled the little he'd seen. "I'm not completely sure, because I suddenly developed an interest in self-preservation," he said, his tone dry. "But he led them to a crevice where there was a fire, and said they had earned the right to go to that source, and replenish themselves whenever they needed to do so."

"They were going to kill that little girl just to mess with the royal family," Beastman muttered, mostly to himself. "They're even more evil than you were, boss."

Keldor looked at Beastman for a moment--stunned. _'Is it possible that these two really have grown consciences?'_ As he turned Beastman's words over in his mind, Keldor wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or amused by Beastman's observation.

"Where was this crevice?" Lyn asked.

Tri-Klops frowned as he concentrated. "It's hard to tell," he said slowly. "I was watching through the doomseeker, and sort of lost track of which tunnels it was going through. But I think it was right in the center of Snake Mountain."

"You don't think they entered into the nexxus, do you?" asked Keldor, his face paling. "The power there is enough to consume the even strongest mage."

"Damien did say something about needing to guide them through the first time," Tri-Klops recalled.

"Keldor, if they are drawing on the nexxus then we are in far greater danger than anyone has imagined. We must get this information to Castle Grayskull." The two of them turned to leave.

"Wait," Tri-Klops requested quietly.

"Yes?" Lyn answered, turning back to her former comrade.

"I never-" Tri- Klops began, then stopped. He tried again. "I didn't-" He paused again, then finally drew a deep breath. "I want to change. But I don't know how."

Beastman looked up. "Me too. I liked how it felt when I helped Kimie. When people thanked me."

"What do we do?" Tri-Klops asked in a whisper, as if afraid Damien might overhear him. "How did you two change so completely?"

Keldor walked up to the force field and placed his hands on the invisible barrier between him and his former minions. The tingle of the power traveled over his fingers harmlessly.

"It was hard," Keldor admitted. "Harder than anything I've ever done before in my life. But the first step for me was the one you are making right now. Facing up to what you did wrong, and being willing to pay your debt."

"I know I told you some of the things that happened to us along the way," Lyn said. "But what you need to know is that, in the beginning, we were confused. We felt lost and unsure of everything. Changing habits and behaviors that we'd lived in for most of our lives...it took commitment. We kept moving toward good any way we could and somehow managed to stumble into the light."

"I have observed in my last few years that people follow different paths to get to good, but it seems like if you commit and seek good, good finds you. I know that may not make much sense, but it is what we both have experienced," Keldor explained.

Tri-Klops' shoulders slumped. For too long he had searched for the easy way to power. This not only lacked a distinct promise of power, but it was going to require hard work and a long-term, permanent commitment. He wanted someone to change how he was without any effort on his part. He didn't want to have to work at it. "Sounds hard," was all he muttered.

**"**It's hard making your inventions," Beastman pointed out. "Or for me taming a new animal sometimes. "

Tri Klops grimaced at Beastman's observation. "So it's patience and perseverance, eh? We both have that."

Keldor's lips turned up in a small smile. "That you both have. But I want you to be absolutely clear on something. Finding this moral life doesn't mean you are free of trouble and responsibility. If anything, for us it has made things incredibly difficult. We may walk free but we are under arrest the same as you. And we will be tried just as you will be. And I promise you, both of you are more likely to have a fair and just trial than I am--no matter how strong my commitment to good has become. We must go for now. But we will return. As long as we can, we will support you. I promise you that."

Keldor gave one last nod to his once and former allies and turned down the hall, Lyn at his side.

* * *

Malick's breath caught in his throat as he saw the great stone skull looming in the barren distance. He'd heard tales of this castle before. All Eternians had. But to be here before it was another thing entirely. Even a novice magician could feel the great power radiating from its foreboding walls. Malick swallowed hard. With all of this power at her disposal, why would the Sorceress need his help?

The falcon soared around the turrets of the castle as the giant jawbridge lowered before him. Malick tightened his grip on the sky sled as he flew through the turbulent winds escaping the abyss. The falcon screeched once more and flew in the open entrance before him. Malick sped up to follow the bird into the mysterious black unknowns of Castle Grayskull.

He landed just inside the Castle and turned to see the jawbridge rising of its own accord. In spite of the fact that he had been told from a babe of the goodness of this castle, he couldn't repress a shudder when the jaw closed with a rattle of chain and final echoing thud. Torches lit of a few feet ahead of him and he once again saw the falcon. He dismounted the sky sled and rushed forward after the creature, marveling at the fact that the torches behind him extinguished as the ones in front of him sputtered to life.

Malick was so concerned about keeping up with the bird soaring in front of him that he did not realize that he was coming to the end of another hall until the last second. What greeted his eyes at the end of his strange and winding journey took his breath away. A pair of thrones were perched atop a tall flight of stairs. The falcon was circling around the high ceiling of the throne room. A grey-green light from some unseen source filtered down around him, filling Malick with an anxiety resulting from his time as a boy he when he was briefly trapped in one of the sulfur caves beneath Stone Mountain.

The falcon spiraled lower and lower in front of Malick until it was hovering in front of him. Malick's jaw dropped in astonishment as he saw a brilliant light flash from within and around the falcon. The light grew and soon a woman stood before him. Malick pulled himself together quickly and remembered his manners.

"The Sorceress of Grayskull, I presume," began Malick with a slight bow. "I am honored to meet you. How is it that I can assist you?"

He straightened back up to see the Sorceress smiling. "So very gallant," she commented in a lovely voice. She leveled her green eyes to meet Malick's own and said, "A time is drawing very near when Eternia's champions will be called upon to see that our world is free from evil or lose our world to Evil's domination for millennia. Two helpers from another world have come to join them in this battle, and they will be very important in this defense. It will take more of Castle Grayskull's power than was even used in the defense of Eternia from the Horde to see that those who wish to enslave and destroy our world are defeated. The power is available, but I alone am not capable of serving as a conduit of this power. I have pondered how I would accomplish this impossible task placed before me for many months now. Then, just three days ago, that appeared in this room."

Malick followed the line made by the Sorceress' feather cloaked arm to see the pair of thrones at the top of the stairs.

Malick drew his brows together in confusion.

The Sorceress continued on. "For most of the history of this castle, a lone sorceress or sorcerer has served within these walls as the castle's keeper and the protector of its secrets. At times, when one keeper is ready to retire and a new one is to be chosen and trained, a secondary seat will arise beside the throne, but this," she said waving toward the thrones, "is something rarely seen in this castle's history. Atop these stairs there is not a seat of power and an apprentice's chair, but two thrones. This can only mean that this castle is in need of two mages to wield its power.

"Even without this sign," continued the Sorceress, "I have felt the need to search for likely candidates to serve as a guardian of Grayskull's magic. The only problem I have faced over and over again is time. I require a mage, who understands and has experience wielding great power. Only someone that advanced can learn what they need in time to assist me in the battle ahead."

"Of course, I'll be glad to help," began Malick.

"Do not be so quick to agree," interrupted the Sorceress. "This decision is not to be taken lightly. If you are accepted by Castle Grayskull as its guardian, you may never leave as you are today. You will no longer be mortal, and you will have little power outside of these walls, save for the time of the great battle. You will be, in effect, a prisoner of this castle—able to leave only in your falcon form, unless granted permission from the Cosmic Enforcer to do otherwise."

Malick gaped at Serena for a moment.

"I realize that it is a great sacrifice to ask of you, but I assure you that the fate of all Eternia depends on this victory." Serena hid her clenched hands in the folds of her wings, striving to look calm. She had made her point. All she could do was hope Malick would agree.

"When you say lost to evil, what do you mean?" asked Malick.

"I mean Evil, itself. The same entity that you almost lost yourself to, had it not been for Kareem."

Malick's eyes grew bright as he thought of his wife. It seemed like yesterday that she died, not weeks ago. '_She was so brave and compassionate', _he thought. '_And I have no doubt of what she would have done in this situation. I cannot have her back,_ _but I can do this in honor of her.'_

"I will serve, Sorceress," Malick said straightening his shoulders and looked her in the eye.

She stepped back a few paces as an uneven patch of stone began to glow in front of him.

"Step into the well of power, and if you are accepted, you will emerge changed."

Malick nodded, a grim look on his face as he stepped forward into the shaft of light that flowed up from the seemingly unimportant stones beneath him. Malick felt himself lower into a glowing light within the very floor of the castle. He was blinded by the brilliance that seemed to flow through him and he felt warm. He also felt lighter—as though he were flying. He cried out as the glow faded and he realized that he was indeed flying. But his cry came out as a falcon's screech. He panicked and flapped his wings, attempting to stay airborne when the Sorceress said, "Merely think of your human form, and you will return to it."

Malick did as he was told and was standing, once again on the stone floor of Castle Grayskull. He looked in shock at his arms now covered in a feathered cloak. He was wearing a feathered tunic that flowed down to his mid-thigh that was surprisingly comfortable. Yet he still shifted anxiously. The power that had changed him was beyond anything he ever could have imagined and the ease with which he returned to his human form astounded and unnerved him. He wiped his sweaty palms against his black trousers, grateful that they and his matching boots were not made of feathers as well.

"Welcome, Sorcerer of Castle Grayskull. Come with me," urged the Sorceress. "We have much to discuss."


	10. Chapter 10: Foreshadowings

_A/N: Hi all! Sorry for the delay. In addition to the whole NaNoWriMo challenge, both of us were dealing with illnesses in November. (Sometimes it's scary how our lives coincide.) Hope you enjoy this chapter, and we'll try to get back on track now. :-)_

* * *

The Faceless One looked out over the balcony where his beloved Anne used to stand out and watch the trader caravans travel over the ocean of sand. He sighed sadly. The dream haunted him. Lyn's words, "I serve good now," echoed through his mind, taunting him. He dragged his hand down the place his face once was. _'Brooding will do no good. It's been a long day. I need sleep. That is all.'_

_

* * *

_

Lyn walked through the corridors of her childhood home. She saw the balcony where her mother always sat, her embroidery in her lap. She ran her fingers over the telescope her mother had used to guide Lyn as they scanned the stars together. "I miss you, Mother," Lyn whispered, as she looked out into the night sky.

"I miss her too," the Faceless One said, seeming to suddenly detach himself from the shadows.

"Father?" Lyn said, turning quickly.

"Hello, Daughter," he said, his tone unyielding. "I didn't expect to find you here." There was a slightly questioning tone to the final word.

"I can't seem to stay away," she answered softly. Lyn turned out to face the night sky once more to hide her tears in the darkness. "I miss you," she whispered to herself, not expecting her father to hear it and hoping he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

The Faceless One didn't know what to say in the presence of Lyn's obvious pain. He missed his wife as well, but he didn't discuss things like feelings and loss. His duty was to guard the stone until the day the prophesied one arrived and the stone would serve the purpose for which it had been formed.

Lyn signed sadly as she recalled what she'd seen of her father's pain during her time in the Waters of Truth and the way he dealt with it. Throwing himself into duty. She remembered the Waters revealing that facing their hurts together was the only thing that could have bridged the chasm of hurt and resentment that separated them. Lyn ran her fingers over the smooth stone railing and took a deep breath. _'I'm probably just dreaming again. And since that's the case, I guess there's no risk.' _Lyn quickly wiped away her tears and turned to face her father.

"I owe you an explanation. I need you to know why I turned from your guidance."

"I-" began the sorcerer. He was planning to stop her, but he could not. How many times had he stared off this self-same balcony wondering where he went wrong with Lyn? "I am listening," he finally said softly.

Lyn straightened her shoulders and looked up at her father. His lack of face disconcerted the few people who happened to stumble across the citadel, but Lyn saw the curves and outlines of what, to her, was her father's face. She smiled just a bit when she remembered sitting in his lap as a girl and running her hands all over his cheeks and the bump that must have once been his nose before he took the position as guardian of the Ram Stone. He may have been faceless to all others, but to Lyn his face was simply different, and looking into it now she felt like she was finally finding her way home.

"I know you were deeply hurt when Mother died," Lyn began. Her father flinched at her words but continued to listen. "And I understand now that you threw yourself into your work even deeper as a way to deal with your pain. I didn't understand that then. All I knew was that I'd lost my mother and you had become distant with me. I-I thought you blamed me for her death."

"Never," interrupted the Faceless One. "Not for an instant."

Lyn looked up at her father. "I know. Now. But when you began pushing me so hard to pursue my training to take your place as guardian, I felt you were trying punish me for letting Mother die." Her father looked as if he were about to interrupt, but Lyn held up her hand. "I know better now. I think you were trying to help me deal with my pain the only way you knew how. Immersing me in work the way you did for yourself."

"I only wanted you to find peace in something greater than yourself, Daughter."

"And I never thanked you for that. Thank you."

"It obviously wasn't enough," he replied sadly.

"I misunderstood it. I thought you were pushing me so hard because you didn't trust me. And I missed my days of laughing and playing with you and Mother. I missed being a family. It seemed to me after Mother died that I wasn't your daughter anymore, I was your apprentice."

"No," Lyn's father protested. He stepped forward in a fluid motion and laid his hand on Lyn's cheek. "I am sorry, Lyn. I never meant for you to feel that way."

Lyn nodded and wrapped her arms around her father. She sighed into his chest as he held her close to himself for the first time in over twenty years. "Then we started fighting…you kept explaining to me that good people don't look out for themselves first, and I felt I could never please you, and I felt so alone. I wanted adventure and freedom, and I decided I couldn't ever be good like you—I wasn't strong enough to be unhappy forever, and I thought that was what my life of service would cost me. All chance of happiness."

"I never meant to make you feel you could never be good enough. I only wanted you to be strong so I could be sure you were safe when I was gone. I feared for you." The sorcerer's voice broke. "I wanted you to be happy, my Lyn," he whispered in her white hair.

"I am now," Lyn replied, pulling back to look her father in the face. "And I swear to you that I am serving and forever will serve good. I have changed, and I am truly sorry for all the pain I've caused us both."

"As am I-"

"Father," interrupted Lyn.

"Peace, Lyn. Listen to me. I am sorry I ever left you, even for a moment, in doubt of how much I love you."

"I love you too," Lyn murmured.

"As I do you, dear Lyn, but it would be easier to hear if you freed your face from the pillows first," chuckled Keldor.

"Keldor?" gasped Lyn as she rolled over to look up into his bemused face.

"And just who else are you expecting to tell I love you to as you lie in our bed?"

Lyn smirked and threw a pillow at Keldor, who ducked away, chuckling again. "You can tell me all about it over breakfast," he said as he padded into the bathroom. "I can't wait to hear."

Lyn leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her legs and placing her chin on her knees. "I love you too, Father," she whispered sadly. "If only it weren't a dream."

* * *

Teelana smiled gently to herself as she glided down the palace hall towards the throne room. She wasn't sure why she felt so happy in the midst of all the turmoil surrounding the palace, but for the moment she felt certain that everything would turn out all right. Rather than examine that feeling too closely, she just held onto it, reveling in the temporary reprieve. She paused near a flower arrangement to bend down and take a deep breath. The scent of the honey roses seemed even sweeter today.

The sound of voices had Lana's feet suddenly glued to the floor, causing her peace to flood out of her. She straightened up as if in slow motion, recognizing Keldor's and Lyn's voices, but feeling as if she couldn't move. The two of them turned the corner, evidently having just come from the throne room. Lana swallowed hard. So far she had avoided meeting them alone. It looked as if her luck had just run out.

Keldor nodded to her. "Good day," he said.

"Good day," Lana murmured as they reached her.

Keldor started to continue on, but Lyn held back, causing him to pause as well. "You're Teela's mother, right?" Lyn asked curiously. "I'm Lyn." She held out her hand, and Lana had no choice but to take it.

"My name is Teelana. My friends call me Lana," she responded.

Keldor stared at her. He knew that smooth, melodious voice. Her face seemed vaguely familiar as well. "This may sound foolish, but don't I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

"I suppose I remind you of Teela," Lana dodged.

Keldor stopped short. She was hiding the truth. It was obvious to him now. He was sure he had met her before.

Lyn narrowed her eyes at Lana in suspicion. "I think Keldor is right, I'm sure I've met you before now. Where?"

Lana forced her face to remain placid. "I knew you both as Skeletor and Evil-Lyn," she admitted, "just as many Eternians do." She prayed fervently that they wouldn't push the matter further.

Keldor's jaw dropped. There was something about the way she had said his former name that brought an image of Grayskull to mind. He suddenly saw the woman before him in a feathered outfit of white, blue, and orange.

"Sorceress?" Lyn whispered before Keldor could say anything.

Keldor grew two shades paler before Lana's face. "I am so sorry. So very sorry for all I have done to you," he apologized, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"As am I," Lyn added in her own soft voice.

In spite of herself, Lana's face grew hard. "You have done more than you know," she hissed angrily at Keldor. "Your misguided attacks on Grayskull I could excuse. Your attempts on Teela's and Adam's lives were miserable failures. But what you did manage to take from me..." She stopped, shaking slightly. She really hadn't wanted Keldor to know how much he had hurt her. "Excuse me," she said harshly. Spinning away, she strode down the hall in the direction from which she had come.

Keldor watched her go, feeling miserable. "What do you think that was about?" he asked Lyn.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but apparently I didn't do it," Lyn replied in a slightly stunned voice.

"No, I did," Keldor agreed sadly. "And it must be truly wretched." He turned toward his room and began to walk distractedly toward it. "Pardon me, Lyn. I require a cleansing," he breathed.

* * *

Malick stood atop on of the northernmost turrets of his new home: Castle Grayskull.

He held his feathered cloak tightly around him against the chill of the evening breeze.

The red and violet light of the sunset was brilliant and vibrant, especially, he thought with a sigh, when compared to the flat gray stone of this fortress of untold power.

He still couldn't be sure what he was thinking. He had just made a decision he couldn't take back. A decision that would bind him for the rest of his life to this place. The Sorceress had left him to his own thoughts for a while after he emerged from the well of power that forever changed him. Once he emerged as a falcon and she had calmed him, she had seen the realization in his face. That he too felt the paradox felt by any guardian of Grayskull the power and strength within these walls and the unerring knowledge of his eventual powerlessness outside of those same walls.

'_She must have seen it on my face: the feeling of being trapped. Perhaps she felt the same way,'_ Malick thought with a rueful chuckle. '_Perhaps she still does feel that way.'_ Whatever the case, she had encouraged him to return to his falcon form and to fly. For the first time in his musing, Malick smiled without touch of pain. As a boy he used to dream of flying. He had never managed to do it as a magician—some things were more difficult to master than others. Fortunately, he had learned to use flying machines early and even had a flying belt for a time as a child…but nothing could compare with what he'd just experienced. Flying was even more fantastic that he'd ever imagined. Soaring above the earth and sailing along the wind currents was one of the most amazing experiences he'd ever had.

Malick didn't know how long he'd been standing on this turret, but the sky had taken on the pale silver of dusk just as the Sorceress climbed up a nearby stairway to join her new colleague.

"Did you enjoy your first flight?" the Sorceress asked as she walked to see the last fiery rays of the sunset beside Malick.

"It was beyond words," he answered turning to face her with a grin. "I suppose it's time to start preparing for this great battle you have foreseen."

Serena nodded. "It will not be hard to prepare you with all of your expertise with magic, but you will find that Grayskull's power does take some getting used to."

"Of that I have no doubt," said Malick. The two guardians of Grayskull re-entered the fortress just as the sun dipped completely beyond the horizon.

* * *

Adam gazed down at the still form of his son. Josiah's vitals were gradually growing weaker—so gradually that if it weren't for the chart next to the bed showing the slow but steady decline, it might not have even been noticed. For nearly five days now, Adam and Teela had stood vigil with their son, rarely leaving the room. Adam had tried to bring up the idea of going to see the Oracle at the Crystal Mountains to ask it if there might be a cure, but at Teela's panicked look, he had tracked down Fisto and sent him and Hawk instead.

'_Delegating,' _Adam thought. _'Guess I have to get used to it.'_ He didn't particularly care whether he delegated anything or not at this point; his thoughts were only of his son. Damien's offer entered his mind again, and Adam resolutely pushed it away, sending up a short but heartfelt prayer to Good instead. _'Please, please help him. Heal him.'_

As if conjured by his thoughts, Fisto and Hawk entered, and Adam turned expectantly. Teela stood and joined him, grasping his hand so they could strengthen each other. "Anything?" Adam asked simply.

Fisto shook his head sorrowfully. "I'm sorry Your Highness, but the Oracle…it said only that events must work themselves out, and this future cannot be told." He hesitated. "It also said something about He-Man, I think."

"He-Man?" Adam asked sharply. "What about He-Man?"

"It said that Eternia's champion must follow the path of righteousness, and not be duped by the forces of evil," Fisto answered, his brow furrowed. "It said to warn him of danger."

"Actually, it never said 'him,'" Hawk corrected. "I supposed it could have been talking of She-Ra."

"Perhaps," Adam murmured, but he doubted it, and from the look on Teela's face, she was thinking the same thing. "Thank you both for trying."

* * *

Malick bent his head over the large book, reading though the massive section that instructed him on techniques that would allow him to open even greater channels of power. The power within the castle astounded him, and Malick shuddered as he recalled how many stories he'd heard of He-Man saving Castle Grayskull from Skeletor's clutches.

'_I really don't know what would happen to any of us if He-Man had lost any one of those battles.'_ Shaking his head to clear it of that worrisome thought, Malick stood and stretched. He looked down at the table where lay the great book. '_I hope I have understood this well enough. I am to cast this spell on myself this evening at moonrise with the Sorceress' help.'_

"Hello, Malick," called the Sorceress from the entrance to the library. "Are you ready for a break?"

"That would be good," Malick replied as he made his way through the full bookshelves to the arched stone doorway where the Sorceress was waiting for him.

"I have a meal waiting for us in one of the upper chambers," Serena informed her apprentice.

"I thank you, Sorceress. I feel as if I could eat a dragosaur at the moment."

"We will be working side-by-side for quite a long time, Malick, so I suggest when we are alone you call me Serena."

"Serena," repeated Malick. "A lovely name. And fitting for one as composed as you seem to be."

Serena smiled. "Thank you," she said as she gestured up a stairway. They walked up the wide stone steps together.

"So, Serena," questioned Malick, "how long have you been the Sorceress of Grayskull?"

Leading the way into the oddly bright room within Grayskull's walls, Serena answered him, "Not very long. I have only finished my apprenticeship a little over two years ago."

"Two years?" Without thinking Malick walked ahead to the table and pulled out a chair for Serena.

Serena smiled at the gallant gesture—for its kindness as much as the fact that Malick seemed unaware of exactly how chivalrous this small deed seemed to her.

Malick pushed Serena's chair in and walked over to his. He chuckled as he saw the fine meal set before them. "I suppose when you have as much power at hand as what I saw within that latest chapter I've been reading, conjuring this is as easy as snapping your fingers."

Serena laughed and with a snap of her fingers a chilled bottle of wine appeared on the table. "Ta-da!"

Malick laughed as he poured the wine, first for Serena and then a glass for himself. "To many good meals to come."

Serena smiled and raised her glass. A small clink ended the toast. The two ate in a companionable silence for the first few minutes.

"It _is_ a very good meal," commented Malick appreciatively as he finished his soup. He speared a forkful of the main course and mmmed as he savored the rich steaming pasta.

"I'm glad you like it. This has been a favorite meal of mine for years. Comfort food."

"This pasta is of Phantos, isn't it?" Malick asked.

Serena nodded and took another delicate bite of her food.

Malick stared at her for a few seconds, a puzzled look on his face. "Pardon me for asking, but how did a Phantos pasta become one of your favorites? It's not often we on Eternia trade for Phantonian foods. Not with photanium being so essential for our defenses." Feeling suddenly awkward at questioning her, he looked back down at his plate.

Serena patted her mouth with her napkin. "I was born on Eternia, but I lived on Phantos most of my life. I only came back to Eternia a few months before I took up my post here."

Malick looked up again, his interest piqued. "Why did you come back to Eternia?" He stopped for a moment and looked uncomfortable. "Please forgive me. I do not mean to intrude."

Serena cut him off with an upraised hand. "It's quite all right. We will be working together for a very long time, Malick. It will do no harm for us to learn more about each other."

Malick nodded, relieved that she did not find his curiosity rude.

"As for your question," Serena continued, "I came back to Eternia with Queen Elmora during Prince Adam's trial."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Malick. "You're _that_ Serena? The one who was the prosecuting attorney?"

"I was," she admitted, blushing slightly.

"Then how did you end up here?"

"It was rather odd as I think back on it. It was during a very dangerous time for Eternia's champion. I happened to be nearby when Teela was summoned, and I asked to come along. I wanted to help. It was a surprise to all of us when Castle Grayskull rejected Teela and accepted me."

"Teela?" asked Malick, his eyes wide and his fork clattering to his plate. "As in Teela, Teela? Princess Teela?"

Serena forced herself to relax. Although she had not meant to share that with him, there was no harm in his knowing. He would know the entire history of this castle should they succeed in the upcoming fight, and if they did not win…no, she refused to even consider that.

"Yes, Princess Teela was thought to be the next sorceress of Castle Grayskull."

"Why Teela? I went to university with her. She had absolutely no interest in anything magical. She wanted only to be a warrior. Why would she have been thought to be the next sorceress?"

Serena smiled just a bit. Malick's reaction was so astonished. She could only guess how he would react when he learned the secret of He-Man and She-Ra. "It is not one's magical abilities that makes one a candidate as guardian of Grayskull, but one's willingness to sacrifice their life in service to the greater good. But your question is still reasonable." Serena took another sip of her wine, then went on to explain Teelana's relationship to Teela. Malick was silent for a long time after that, mulling over all he had learned. Finally he spoke again.

"I don't understand. When your first spoke with me about becoming a guardian of Grayskull you warned me of the fact that I would live the rest of my days within its walls and that for the majority of the time we would maintain the castle in hiding."

"That is correct," Serena said. "But there are two types of duty for those who serve in our posts. Grayskull appears to the people only when there is a time of great trouble, or great need. It was the attempted return of Morgoth the Terrible that signaled the beginning of such a turbulent time in Eternia's history once more. And as always, one came to bring forth and channel this castle's resources into defeating the evil that had attacked. This sorceress expends more energy and must fight each and every day of her life to make sure that the castle and its secrets are kept safe. Often times with one or both of its defenders."

Malick drew closer in his seat. What little remained of his meal was now forgotten as he leaned even closer toward Serena's story.

"It wears one down quickly. Most times that evil is put down before this guardian is released from their service, but no matter how many active guardians there are during a trying time, there will always be one that helps as the battles draw to a close and the final fates are decided."

"This great battle you spoke to me of?" guessed Malick.

"Yes. If the battle is won, then the one who was trained just before the fate of Eternia has been decided will bring the castle back into obscurity and transform it and its champions to legend. This one will guard the castle in a strange place outside of time until the castle is needed again. And this one will train the new sorceress or sorcerer when the castle is once again called for."

"And we are the ones to see the Castle fade back into the mists of myth and legend?" Malick asked. "Provided we survive the great battle that comes."

"When we survive," corrected Serena with more certainty than she felt. "Yes—although this is the first time in the Castle's history in which two caretakers will be responsible."

Malick bit his lip, troubled. "What is this great battle, Serena?"

"It goes back to the very formation of the Castle itself. Long ago the Elders foresaw the coming of a great and powerful force called the Horde. They knew that they would need a great concentration of the good magics of this world to defeat the magic and technology of the Horde. They also knew that if somehow we could turn back the Horde on Eternia, events would be set into motion that would lead to the final destruction of the Horde. There was only one problem. The Elders didn't realize that there must be a balance. And pulling so much good power into one place created an equally powerful source of evil magic in another part of the planet."

Malick's jaw dropped; he instinctively knew what she was talking about. "Snake Mountain. That is where the evil source is."

"Yes. Over the great span of time, evil has used that place as a staging ground. Though it has changed and developed over the years it remains a source of great evil." Serena leaned forward, her voice dropping and her eyes burning with intensity as she continued. "Now, though, evil has overreached itself. Evil itself seeks to conquer our world, and it will attempt to do so from this place. We are at a crossroads, Malick. If we and the Champions of Grayskull succeed, we will be able to destroy this dark blot upon our world completely. If we fail, we will lose our world to evil."

Malick leaned back in his chair. "So no pressure, huh?" he asked weakly.

Serena laughed ruefully, leaning back as well. "I know. I'm sorry I dragged you into this…" She began to pick self-consciously at the feathers in her skirt.

"Don't apologize," Malick interjected. "I almost lost my soul to Evil, and it was my Kareem who saved me, by offering herself in my place." Malick's eyes grew bright. "I took up this post in honor of her memory and I can think of no better way to spend my days than protecting others from Evil, just as she was willing to protect me, even to the point of giving her life for me. I do not regret making this choice."

Serena looked up. She had known this about Malick, but his sincerity touched her. Inwardly she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then perhaps," said Serena, "we should cast the spell I had you studying today. Then we can begin your instruction in the many secrets of Castle Grayskull."


	11. Chapter 11: The Prophecy

Keldor sat in front of the small basin on the low table in front of the sofa.

His hair was damp from running his wet hands through it. Lyn had long since given up trying to draw him away from the small bit of the waters in the bowl before him. He had been through his cleansing ritual multiple times, but his spirit was weighed down. He sat for hours with his hands in the water, and his heart resting at his feet. His confrontation with the former sorceress weighed heavily on his mind. Now he was leaning forward looking at his reflection in the water. _'Why did you save me Truth? What have I done now that is worse than all of my crimes against Grayskull? Why do you have me here to cause others pain? '_

There was a knock at the door, as if in answer to his question. Keldor ignored it, too lost in his self-pity to want to deal with anyone...that is, until Adora's voice reached his ears.

"I don't care what kind of mood he's in, Lyn," Adora said in her best force captain voice. "We need to talk."

"We?" Keldor muttered to himself, looking up as Lyn led Adora in. He paled when he spotted Lana, Adam, and Teela behind them.

"You told me you felt as if you needed to talk to Adam," Adora reminded him, hands on her hips. Obviously the fact that Adam and Teela had been keeping a vigil next to Josiah's cradle the last few days was not enough of an excuse, Keldor reflected wryly.

"And I told you the timing wasn't right," he retorted half-heartedly.

"That was a few days ago," Adora said sweetly, sitting down and making herself comfortable.

"If it's any consolation, I don't necessarily want to be here either," Adam muttered as he motioned for Lana and Teela to take a seat on the couch.

"Don't you outrank her?" Keldor asked, feeling a sudden desire to postpone the inevitable conversation.

Adam snorted. "Tell her that."

Keldor thought of doing just that. Until, that is, he saw the determined look on Adora's face. He passed his hand over the basin of waters to renew his magelock over the bowl. He remained on his knees however, and gave one last look at the waters below him before he looked up into the face of his visitors.

"I spoke with Adora earlier this week about an anger—more so than usual--coming from you two," Keldor said to Adam and Teela. "I see now that it has to do with you as well," he added with a brief glance at Teelana. Lyn moved to sit in the chair beside the table where Keldor still knelt.

"I've no doubt I have committed whatever crime you accuse me of, but I wish to say I'm sorry. Whatever it was I am deeply, truly sorry."

"Of all the pompous-," sputtered Teela, jumping back to her feet. "It wasn't just anything, it was-"

"Silence," Lana ordered her daughter. She stood as well, shaking with unfamiliar fury. "I have no wish to discuss this."

"Maybe it would help-," Adam said hesitantly.

"No!" Lana snapped. "If I had wanted Skeletor to know then I would have told him!"

"But he killed my father!" Teela snapped back.

"He was my husband!" Lana yelled. She stopped short, realizing there was no use in protesting any longer. She sank back onto the couch, her knees no longer able to support her.

"Ancients," breathed Keldor. "I am sorry." Keldor looked up into the eyes of the two women he'd hurt so deeply. He realized that there was nothing he could say or do. He looked back down into the waters on the table. "I would give my life in his place if I could undo what I did."

"You expect us to believe that?" Teela shouted. She stood and began to pace. "And even if you meant it, there's nothing you can do. Nothing."

"Except turn himself in for trial," interjected Lyn. "Which he has done."

"Admittedly, it is not enough, and never will be," Lyn quickly added as Teela's face grew red and she began to sputter.

"You're right, it isn't," Lana said coldly.

Teela reached over to grab her mother's hand as the two of them stared hard at Keldor. But Teela found her anger combining with confusion as Keldor turned his head to hide his face in shame, and she saw tears drop from into his folded legs. Not that she hadn't expected an emotional apology, given Keldor's recent behavior. But if he had been putting on an act, surely he would have been staring at them as the tears fell, not trying to hide them.

"I think we're done here," Adam said quietly, coming to his feet to stand beside Teela. He glanced over at Keldor with an unreadable glance, hiding his frustration.

"We've settled nothing," Adora protested.

"Keldor wanted to know why we were upset; now he knows," Adam countered firmly.

"You can't fix this, Adora," Lana said, her voice sounding more tempered, more like it usual melodious tones. "There are some things that cannot be forgiven."

"I don't believe that," Adora objected. "If everyone in the rebellion felt that way, I wouldn't have been allowed to join, much less be their leader."

"But you were under a spell," Keldor pointed out in a defeated voice. "I have no such excuse, Adora."

"Evil is its own spell, Uncle Keldor," Adora argued softly, her blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

The exchange gripped Adam's chest like a vice. He recalled how he had considered Damien's recent offer. In his heart, he knew that three years ago he wouldn't even have been tempted in the slightest. He would have confidently brushed Damien aside, positive that he would find a cure for Josiah on his own. For the first time, he felt a tiny glimmer of kinship with Keldor, an understanding of the suffering the blue mage had endured.

Keldor stayed on his knees as Adora followed Lyn wordlessly to the door. Lyn held the door open for Adam, Teela, and the former sorceress. Adora looked back at Keldor, but Lyn stopped her and sent telepathically, _'I'll work with him for now, Adora. You help your family.' _Adora nodded, a reluctant look on her face, and followed the others.

Lyn shut the door quietly behind them and knelt beside Keldor. She removed the mage lock and dipped her fingers into the waters.

"May these ears hear only truth," she began their daily cleansing ritual. She twisted in front of Keldor long enough to trace his ears with her dampened fingers.

"May these eyes see only Truth," she repeated the ritual words as she dragged her dampened fingers over his now-closed eyes.

"May these lips speak only Truth," she concluded as she gently lined his closed lips with her dampened fingers.

Keldor reached up and held her fingers to his lips to kiss them.

"I thank you for the cleansing, Lyn, but I'm not sure I can stand to see, hear or speak any more Truth." Keldor's voice was a rasp and his eyes, now open, showed his pain.

"You can and you will," Lyn assured him gently. "You are here for a reason. We have already saved countless lives. We have helped free untold numbers of slaves and no one could have done that without you. You have you father's love and forgiveness."

"But Teela's father," interrupted Keldor.

"Is in the past," Lyn said firmly. "You regret it as you do all who were injured or died as a result of our assaults over the years. You and I both would undo it if we could, but we can't. We were given specific reasons for our new life and that was to free, heal, and save lives. We do that as long as we are able to and do what little else we can to face justice. Keldor, we cannot bring anyone back who died as a result of our activity, but there is one more truth that you have forgotten."

Keldor started to look away, but Lyn held his face in both of her hands and turned his eyes to her own. "The truth that you shared with Micah before our purification. Good is strong enough to bring good things from even the ruins of the greatest evils. I still believe that, Keldor."

"I know it to be true," Keldor said in a low voice, "but the weight of my crimes is..."

"Something that has been cleansed away from you. Keldor, yes, we must face Eternian justice for our evil deeds and we will. But on a greater cosmic level, we both know we are cleansed from every evil deed we've ever committed. When we face our end, even if it is by execution here, we will not be in Blazes. We were given a second chance at life by Truth, and that second chance cannot be taken away from us by a thousand worlds and not by one. We are meant to see Carina free. It will happen. And the lives we save and the families that are repaired and restored after that happens will greatly outnumber any lives we have destroyed here.

Keldor nodded. "I just wish I could undo...."

"We both do," assured Lyn. "But we can't. And brooding about it can do nothing."

"I must again admit that you are right," Keldor groaned. He pulled her down by his side and kissed her. Keldor had every intention of thanking her for her counsel, but his lips remained otherwise occupied for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

The three of them had marched down the hallway in silence. Teelana nodded distractedly as Adam informed her that he and Teela would be returning to the infirmary. Teela looked at her mother in concern and hesitated outside the door.

"Will you be all right?" she asked.

Lana nodded and mustered a weak smile. "I'll be fine, dear. I just need to go for a walk and clear my head." She longed to go for a flight as she once had as Zoar. Problems had seemed easier to work through when she had been able to soar on the wind, feeling the pure air ripple through her feathers. She sighed as she continued outside the palace. She could probably take a wind raider, but that was far too complicated--and it could never replace flying on one's own wings.

Teelana ambled through the pathways that led out of the palace grounds. _'I don't understand why Serena would encourage Adam to call __**him**__ back. I worry sometimes that I misinterpreted the signs--that I left Grayskull too soon. Oh Ancients, I hope I didn't misunderstand. If the castle falls...all Eternia falls.'_

Lana walked toward the towering pines of the Evergreen Forest. She looked up longingly at the great branches waving overhead in the evening breezes. She used to perch atop the highest branches and look over all of Eternos. It was one of the few things she missed about her life as sorceress. Without even realizing the direction her path led, Lana turned down a worn path in the forest. One Adam used to take regularly when he was summoned to Grayskull.

Her mind wandered back to the day John was killed--the day Skeletor killed him. Oddly enough, now that Skeletor--_Keldor_ knew, she could almost look at it more objectively. It had not been a deliberate murder. John had simply been in the way. The target had been King Randor. It had been war. _'I wish I'd never looked in Grayskull's window and discovered who killed him,' _she thought violently, her steps increasing in speed. Not taking revenge had been the hardest thing she had ever done. But now, seeing her husband's killer living a happy, contented life, free from prison...it made her blood boil.

_'He will go to trial, and he will face justice,' _Lana reminded herself. _'But if Adam thinks justice is for Keldor to return to his happy home on Carina, he is sadly mistaken.'_

Stone crunched under her foot, and Lana looked up, surprised. She was at the edge of the Evergreen Forest, standing just in front of Grayskull. She smiled slightly. _'I suppose I should have expected my subconscious would lead me home.'_ Without hesitating, she crossed the arched stone bridge towards the jawbridge, which opened before she reached it.

Lana entered the dark stone archway taking a strange comfort from the foreboding surroundings. She could still feel the magic of this place even though it no longer coursed through her. She turned down a non-descript hallway in the direction of the throne room to see Serena walking up to her.

"Hello Lana," Serena greeted, stopping a few feet from her former teacher. "What brings you to Grayskull today?"

Lana's eyes narrowed. _'I wonder why she didn't wait for me in the throne room." _Dismissing the thought, Lana leaned against a stone wall, which automatically created a bench for her to sit upon. She sank onto it, negative feelings overtaking her mind again.

"Keldor killed my husband," she said bluntly.

"I know," Serena said quietly.

Lana sprang back to her feet, going nose-to-nose with Serena. "You knew?" she asked, venom in her voice.

Serena simply nodded, though she folded her arms loosely around her stomach. Lana stared hard at her former apprentice, then backed up a step. She needed Grayskull's wisdom more than she needed to attack its guardian.

"I'm surprised by the anger I still feel towards him," Lana confessed.

"Seeing what we perceive to be an injustice can easily make us angry," Serena said in an understanding tone.

"Perceive?" Lana demanded. "It is a terrible injustice! He has a wife, children, a secure home! He has in no way paid for his crimes! He's living in happy retirement!"

"Lana, you do not know what he went through to get to that point," Serena pointed out. "Nor do you know..." she started to add, but was interrupted by Lana's retort.

"I don't need to know. Whatever it is, it wasn't enough," Lana snarled. She turned away from Serena, closing her eyes and pretending for just a moment that she was secure in the castle, with the ever-present sense of peace she had had here filling her. But when she opened her eyes, it wasn't the familiar sight of He-Man, Duncan, or Orko in front of her. It was Malick.

Lana stumbled back a few steps. Malick reached out to steady her.

"I'm sorry," Malick apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you. I heard shouting and came to see what it was all about."

"What is going on here, Serena?" asked Lana, her green eyes wide with shock. _'Malick is garbed with the mantle of Grayskull's power, and I sense that the magic flows through him now. It can't be!'_

"Malick, may I introduce you to Teelana. The Sorceress of Grayskull before me. Lana, Malick, as you can see, has been accepted by Grayskull."

"But that means-" began Lana worry etched on her face.

"The time has come for the hero's prophesy to be fulfilled," confirmed Serena.

Lana sat heavily on the bench she had abandoned but a moment ago. "No," she whispered. "Not already." She looked up at Serena, her eyes swimming with tears. "It's not Josiah, is it? Please tell me it's not Josiah."

"What's not Josiah?" Malick asked, but neither woman answered him.

"I don't know," Serena admitted soberly, conjuring another chair and taking a seat. "All I know is that Keldor's presence is critical to this, Teelana. Regardless of your feelings about him, we need him to withstand the coming battle."

"I curse the day I had to give Adam that sword," Lana said miserably, as if she hadn't heard Serena. "If only I could take this burden from him. And Teela." She put a hand to her mouth.

"You don't know that it's Josiah," Serena argued, though she too looked almost defeated.

"What's going on?" Malick asked more loudly, frustrated. His head swam with all he'd learned since he arrived at Grayskull. Serena had been vague about some things, especially this prophecy she was so worried about. "And what does this have to do with Adam or Teela?"

Teelana turned startled green eyes to him. "He does not know?"

"No," Serena answered, also looking at Malick, "not yet. As you might imagine, Lana, there is a sense of great urgency now. I have been assisting Malick in adjusting to the power of the Castle much as you did in the first week of my training. There has been little time to share all of the Secrets of Grayskull."

"Granted, I understand your need for haste, Serena," said Lana, through her sadness and despair, "but the secrets of the Swords of Power and Protection are vital knowledge for anyone in this castle's service."

"You are right, of course," Serena admitted with a slight blush.

"Again I ask," Malick repeated, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's going on?"

"Malick I have told you much of our duties as protectors of this Castle's magics, but you know that this Castle also has two champions..." Serena trailed off meaningfully.

"Of course," said Malick. "Every Eternian does. He-Man and She-Ra."

"And I suspect that you realized that their great strength flows from this castle?" continued Serena.

Malick nodded again.

"The power that strengthens He-Man and She-Ra is held within the Swords of Power and Protection. Those swords were given to the ones meant to wield that power, and serve as Grayskull's protectors, years ago."

"Wait, you said Adam had a sword--Prince Adam is He-Man?!" Malick concluded in an incredulous voice, his arms dropping to his sides.

"Yes, and Adora is She-Ra. It was the power of the Sword of Protection that freed her from Hordak's spell. And it is that power that transforms them both into He-Man and She-Ra."

"By the Ancients," gasped Malick. The import of what he'd just learned caused his head to spin.

Serena reached out and grasped Malick's hand, urging him to sit beside Lana. Once he had done so, she stared hard at him. "What we say, Malick, must not be repeated. Adam must not know what is to come, nor anyone else it might involve."

"Why not? Doesn't he or others have the right to know if a prophecy concerns them?" Malick asked, confused.

"If a prophecy gives warning to turn from evil or gives hope, then yes," Lana answered earnestly. "But sometimes it can cause despair or a change in attitude for the worse, one that makes the prophecy come true. Think of your own life, Malick. If you had known you would end up here, would you have ever married Kareem?" Without waiting for his answer, she continued. "Probably not. And Kareem would been the loser in that, Malick. In spite of your pain now, her life was richer because of your love."

The magician said nothing for a moment as he swallowed several times, seeking to remain composed. "And this prophecy is definitely about Adam?" he finally asked.

Lana lowered her head. "There is always room for error," she said in a low voice. "But it is clear that the final battle will require a great sacrifice of some kind, from someone associated with Grayskull."

Malick stared at her, horrified. "And you think that sacrifice might be Josiah?"

Serena stood, her feathers ruffling around her. "Come. Let us go into the library and look at the scrolls."

**

* * *

**

Malick walked behind the two ladies who knew so much more about the mysteries of this castle. His mind was still swirling with all of the revelations he'd just been made aware of. And a sick feeling was in the pit of his stomach. The prophesy..his very presence in the castle seemed to be a precursor to something Malick was sure he did not want to know about.

Serena waved her glowing hand over a wide stretch of wall. A door appeared and swung open with a great creak. Malick looked at the high shelves that surround the ancient library. With assurance that had to come from years as the castle's keeper, Teelana walked directly up to a locked box, carved with scenes of sorrow and sacrifice. Serena followed, and with a touch the lid lifted away and a wide parchment scroll rose from above the box.

"Over the years, many of the Castle's guardians have had visions of the future," Lana explained to Malick, her voice rich with the knowledge that she was part of something larger than herself. "Sometimes they are pictures of actions yet to happen. Other times they are words that can seem as meaningless as a child's poem."

Serena placed the scroll on the wide, angled reading table, where it remained open by magic. She beckoned to Malick, and he came up alongside her and stared.

"It's just a bunch of scratch marks," he said in confusion. The paper was almost black with them.

"Enchanted," Serena summarized. "Stare into it, Malick, and let your mind relax. Tell me what you see."

Malick did as bidden, and the black lines slowly started to swirl. Gradually the motion stopped, and Malick could see what was written. Without meaning to, he found himself reading it aloud.

_The time will arrive  
when two forces collide  
on fair Eternia's soil._

_When the deed done  
to save everyone  
will throw us into turmoil._

_Two forces that join and divide  
heal and kill  
create and destroy,  
will battle that day._

_Two champions shall rise  
two guardians shall fly  
and two once evil shall employ  
all skill and virtue  
valor and forgiveness,  
endurance and strength  
prove hearts to be brave and true  
that our world should not fall under Evil's foul rule._

_If in those moments when all battle is due,  
our champions, guardians, and forgiven stay true  
and do all good has sent them to do  
the fount of evil will be removed,  
and a time of peace will ensue._

_But first a price... A sacrifice._

_The seed of a hero must be laid down--one life denied.  
That all others may live to see another sun.  
This will be the end of a beloved one._

Malick gasped in horror as the import of the prophesy struck him to the heart. Someone--losing their seed. "It can't possibly mean," began Malick in a whisper.

"We cannot be sure," interrupted Serena. "But never before has there been two guardians of Grayskull, and I believe now, Lana," Serena added gently, "you understand why it is so important that Keldor and Lyn fight on our side."

Lana nodded, but her eyes began to overflow with tears. "My grandson," she murmured. "He's my grandson."

Serena wrapped her arms around her mentor in a caring embrace. "Take comfort, Lana. And remember that we can misinterpret the signs. It was not too long ago that Adam fought against his love for Teela because you and he believed that Teela was to take your place as guardian."

Malick's eyes grew wide at that new information, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. There would be time to ask Serena about it later.

"There is always a chance there is more here than what we see," Serena reminded gently.

Malick watched as Serena continued to comfort Teela's mother. A slight glow surrounded them both and Teelana looked dazed for a moment.

Serena stepped back from her mentor. "I am sorry to do this to you, dear teacher, but this is more than you can bear." Serena raised both hands in front of her mentor. With a flash of light, Lana's eyes glazed over. "You will forget what we have seen here. Including this prophesy."

Serena then produced a clear green sphere. She placed it into Lana's still hands. "This will guide you back to the place. You will remember nothing, but that things are happening as they should, and there is always hope. No matter what." She glanced at Malick with a small, lopsided smile. "And tell Teela that Malick is still searching for a cure for Josiah."

Malick flushed. He hadn't realized Serena knew that he had been combing through Grayskull's library in his limited free time.

Lana made her way to the door of the hidden library, looking as though she were sleepwalking. The door closed behind her leaving Serena alone with Malick.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" asked Malick doubtfully as he looked over Serena.

"Teelana has too long carried the weight of Grayskull's secrets. It is hard for her to let go, but in this case, it will do nothing but cause her pain and cost her hope."

"But if the prophesy is referring to Josiah?" Malick questioned.

"Then there is nothing we can do. Allow Lana's last days with Josiah be colored with hope, rather than grieving. It is all we can do for her."

Malick nodded. Serena had a point. Had he known of Kareem's death ahead of time he would have spent it in agony seeking anything to stop it rather than letting himself laugh with her and losing himself in her eyes as he had only that afternoon just prior to losing her.

Serena wrapped her arms around herself. "I hope I did the right thing," she said softly.

Malick placed a grasped her shoulder reassuringly. "After hearing your reasons, I think you are right. I just wish there were something, anything we could do for Adam and Teela, and Josiah.

"I do as well," said Serena softly. "But all we can do is prepare, and continue to search for answers."

Malick nodded. "Let's get back to work then."**

* * *

**

Keldor groaned as he heard the crash in the adjoining room.

"Blast that hairy safety hazard," he growled, casting aside his book.

"Keldor, what's wrong?" called Lyn.

"It's just Bedorat going berserk again. I'll get him."

Lyn sighed and turned to go back to bed. Perhaps it was all of the stress surrounding her, but she was so tired lately, and her stomach was constantly upset.

Keldor burst out of the room in time to see Bedorat knock aside the door.

"Drat it! Where is that cowardly cat when you need it?" Keldor cursed.

Bedorat looked around wildly for a minute. "Killer kitty not here," he said, clearly excited. "Bedorat will escape!"

"Look you ferocious furball, get back into your room," Keldor ordered him.

Bedorat barely glanced at Keldor as the sound of footsteps coming from the other end of the hall reached his ears. He turned away from Keldor, growling softly. For a few seconds Keldor felt relief. It was Adam, who already knew about the foolish creature's insanity. At least it wasn't some ignorant bystander who-

Keldor's thought was cut off as the Syriak's growl suddenly intensified and it crouched slightly. Adam came to a dead halt, his blue eyes widening. He quickly drew the Power Sword, but before he could call on Grayskull's power or Keldor could even think to conjure up pies, the Syriak flew at the prince, his deadly claws extended and his teeth bared with a clear intent.


	12. Chapter 12: Second Temptation

Adam quickly dove to the side, avoiding the Syriak, who landed almost on all fours. Keldor ran down the hall, shouting at Bedorat to back off. Adam rolled and managed to get to his feet, but Bedorat had used his momentum to spring at him again immediately, and he knocked Adam down. Adam's head hit the stone wall with a thud that Keldor would later swore he heard.

"That's it!" Keldor roared, mentally cursing himself for his delayed reaction. Using his magic, he activated Bedorat's collar, and the creature found himself unable to move. "I'm sorry," Keldor said to Bedorat, hating that he had to use the despicable device, "but it's either that or a prison."

Keldor bent down and placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. The prince's eyes were shut, his breathing shallow. Keldor sent his healing magic through Adam, hoping it would be enough. Within a few minutes, Adam's eyes slowly blinked open to find Keldor's worried face close to him.

"Are you all right?" Keldor asked almost impatiently.

"Just great, thanks, never better," Adam replied, a trace of sarcasm in the words. He sat up gingerly. "I suppose I should thank you."

"No thanks needed," Keldor said gruffly, helping Adam rise to his feet. He sent a burst of magic toward the Syriak. It grew dazed and calm. "Go to your room and do not come out," he ordered.

The Syriak did as bidden, its gait wooden and stiff. Even as awkward as it appeared, it still presented an intimidating sight, standing nearly two feet taller than either Keldor or Adam.

Adam watched it go warily. "That thing seems to have it in for me whether I'm He-Man or not."

"It has an unusually well-developed sense of smell, and its mind is not stable. I daresay that Grayskull's magic cannot hide your identity from it," theorized Keldor.

"Great," Adam muttered. He started to move on, but stopped. He hated being at odds with people, but his desire to protect Teela from any additional distress was kicking his natural defensive instincts into overdrive. He struggled with what to say to Keldor, the former enemy who had now become an ally and a part of the family.

Keldor looked on Adam in the silence. He felt a need to continue this conversation, yet everything within him fought against it. He sighed internally. This was another compulsion.

"I will add a few more wards around his door, so I can detect his movements in the future. I would have been more careful, but your cat has been keeping a close guard on the door lately and it hadn't occurred to me to be more cautious," Keldor explained unwillingly.

Adam nodded stiffly. "Well, Cringer's pretty much ruled by his stomach," he said, striving to lighten the tension between them, though he had no idea why. _'He killed Teela's father. If- " _Adam's thoughts suddenly ground to a halt, then sped forward even faster. If Skeletor hadn't killed Teela's father, she wouldn't have come to the palace to live. She would have stayed in Grayskull with her parents.

Keldor chuckled at his remark. "Panthor was much the same." He grimaced internally as soon as the word left his mouth. _'How could I be so stupid to bring Panthor up? Right,' _h_e _reminded himself, "_because I have been missing him because of the way the cowardly cat's lovely mate likes to walk with me.'_

Adam pulled himself from his tumbling thoughts of how terribly lonely his childhood would have been without Teela. He tilted his head in curiosity. "Panthor," he repeated. "Whatever happened to him, anyway?"

Keldor released a breath he did not realize he'd been holding. "I really don't know. He always had an independent streak and I never sought to tame it. He would go about from time to time, I assumed finding female companionship if the smug strut he used every time he came back meant anything. The last time I saw him was just before our encounter on the other side. I'm sure he's out there somewhere taking care of himself. I never understood why such an independent beast would want to be around anyone, but we understood each other."

Adam smiled. "I get that," he said. "Cringer and I understand each other as well." His smile turned into a smirk. "Of course, Cringer can talk."

"I'm rather happy Panthor _couldn't _say what was on his mind. I'm fairly certain we wouldn't have gotten along nearly as well if he could tell me exactly what he thought of my plans. And I'm fairly certain he would be using much more....erm...colorful language than your cat has ever heard," Keldor said with a chuckle.

Adam laughed out loud. A small silence fell between the two men as they headed back towards their suite doors. Adam paused outside the door and took a deep breath, turning to Keldor. "Look," he said hesitantly, "I can't hurt Teela anymore. Agreeing to keep your secret from her was a mistake to begin with. I-I need to be on her side, so to speak, until she works through her anger with you." Adam's blue eyes asked his uncle for understanding.

"I understand completely," assured Keldor. "I would expect no less, and I do not expect you to be on my side. I only expect you to do what's right."

Adam nodded his appreciation, but Keldor caught a flash of uncertainty on his face.

Keldor would have cursed out loud if it would have helped his case. _'Truth, I don't do mushy sentimentality and I'm blasted tired of apologizing. I don't WANT to continue this conversation. _Keldor tried not to show his gritting his teeth and said as calmly as he could. "I was going to the kitchen for a snack. Would you like to accompany me? "

Adam hesitated again. The last thing he wanted to do was risk spilling out the story of how tempted he'd been by Damien's offer. He didn't need a lecture from Keldor about doing the right thing. Nor did he want Teela to come looking for him and find him breaking bread with "the enemy."

"No thank you," he finally answered. "Let's just call a truce." He held out a hand expectantly.

Grateful beyond words that this uncomfortable moment could end, Keldor extended his hand, "Truce." He gave Adam a firm hand shake and headed to the kitchen. He wanted to go back to his room, but he had _said_ he was going to the kitchen, so that's where he headed. Another day he would have complained a bit about the unnecessary trip. But today, he was elated as he walked down toward the kitchen.

Adam stood there for a moment, feeling as if an opportunity had slipped away. He glanced at the door leading into his suite and turned back the way he'd come. He felt the need to see his family again.

**

* * *

**

Damien materialized inside of Adam's study, where the prince sat at his desk, holding his head. Damien had watched him, undetected by the sensors, for the last two hours as Adam had searched through book after book, seeking a cure for Josiah. Damien grinned in anticipation. There had been four different men who had accepted the mantle of He-Man during his time on Eternia. He had tried to get to each one of them in different ways. He had had the most success with Darren, but the fool had killed half of Damien's cohorts before trying to take over the planet.

Damien nodded to himself. Playing with Adam like this would be much more effective than anything he had done before, he was sure.

"You're not going to find an answer in those books," the demon said matter-of-factly. Adam's head jerked up and he leapt to his feet, the chair crashing to the floor behind him. Damien held his hands up as Adam drew his sword. "I am here to talk, Prince Adam," he said respectfully. "Nothing more."

"And I told you before I don't want to hear what you have to say," Adam growled at him, his sword still raised defensively. He came around the desk slowly, threateningly. "Get out."

"I just came to see if you had considered my offer," Damien said, softening his eyes to make himself look friendlier.

"My answer's still no. Now get out," Adam snapped, his face dark with anger.

Damien barely held back his smile of delight. Adam was ripe for the picking. He could sense the prince's frustration and anger over the entire situation.

"Not even if I change my terms?" Damien asked in a gentle tone. "Three days."

Adam hesitated ever so slightly. "No."

"Josiah is not going to get better, Adam." Damien cocked his head to the side, feigning concern. "Haven't you discovered the prophecy yet?"

"That's the second time you've mentioned a prophecy," Adam said, almost to himself. His blue eyes pierced Damien. "What prophecy are you talking about?"

"It's in Grayskull," Damien said, pretending to be surprised. "And yet you do not know it?"

"What prophecy?" Adam growled, advancing another step. He seemed to have forgotten he wasn't He-Man at the moment.

Damien forced himself to hide his inner joy and put a look of utter sorrow on his face. "_The seed of a hero must be laid down—one life denied_," he quoted. "_That all others may live to see another sun. This will be the end of a beloved one."_ Delight rose up in Damien at the sight of comprehension dawning on Adam's face, the understanding replaced just as slowly by despair.

The tip of Adam's sword slowly fell forward until it rested on the floor. "No," he whispered, taking a half-step back. "Ancients, no." He shook his head as if to clear it, and stared hard at Damien. "You're lying."

"I'm afraid not, Prince Adam," Damien denied with a sad shake of his head. "If you don't believe me, go ask your beloved Sorceress." He raised both hands in a sign of friendship. "The prophecy doesn't have to come true. Three days, He-Man. I can cure your son if you will give me three days."

Adam shook his head. "No," he said hoarsely, almost desperately. "Leave me."

Damien bowed. "As you wish, Sire. Should you change your mind, you know where to find me." He vanished, leaving Adam alone with his tormented thoughts.

* * *

Adam looked out the window of his study. He had been in a fog ever since Damien had made his new offer. Adam was torn in two with the choice placed before him, his stomach in knots and his shoulders weighted down with a burden worse than any he had ever felt. Even the rumors of protests stirring in some of the outlying towns—protests against him—had failed to hold his attention the last few days as he and Teela had watched Josiah slowly fade. Now he felt immobilized.

Three days for Josiah's life. Three days of servitude to Evil. How could he? But for Josiah's sake how could he not? Adam forced himself to remember the days of servitude to Hordak, the things the monster had had him do. It would be worse this time, he reminded himself.

Adam sighed, a deep sound that was pulled from the center of his soul. _'I need to go to Grayskull.' _He had known it the moment Damien spoke of the prophecy, but part of him was terrified of what it might actually mean. It had been easy to find excuses to delay the trip yesterday. But today, he needed to make that trip. The sooner the better.

Adam was shaken from his dark musings by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Adam called distractedly.

"Adam," said Mira quietly as she entered. "I know you have a great deal on your mind now, dear boy, but I was wondering if you had a minute?"

"Of course, Aunt Mira," Adam said. The words were right, cordial and proper, but his voice was a dead and lifeless thing. _'Fitting,'_ he thought bitterly. _'As dead as my son will be if I don't do something about it.'_

Mira walked up to her nephew, and Adam stood automatically. Mira gathered him into a firm hug. "Oh, but I love you, my favorite nephew."

In the past Adam would have teased her back, but now he could only woodenly return her hug.

"Can we sit down?" asked Mira. "I need to talk with you about something."

Adam sighed. _'She probably wants to tell me how wrong I was for bringing Keldor back too.' _In spite of his dread, he sat and was vaguely grateful that he was too beaten down to be annoyed. He was fairly certain he'd have snapped at his gentle aunt if he weren't.

"Adam," she began. "I went to check on your father after She-Ra made her report to him. He had snapped at She-Ra. And I was very worried about him. He's usually the epitome of courtesy. When I got to his door, he and Adora were arguing--loudly."

Adam straightened up, concern finally penetrating the haze of sorrow, confusion, and bitterness that had kept him held so deeply a prisoner within himself.

"About what?" Adam asked.

"About She-Ra's report in front of the family and attending members of the court. Adora said she could give her report--She-Ra's report--any way she wished and she did not deem it an abuse of power. Your father very loudly disagreed with her."

Adam's jaw dropped open. "Ancients, no." He began to shake his head and mutter angrily. "Secret? What secret? At this rate everyone keeps learning it, I could send word out with the town criers to proclaim He-Man's and She-Ra's secret, and it would be old news by the time they got there."

"Oh, Adam. I'm sorry you're upset," Mira said soothingly as she reached to grasp his hand across his desk. "But I'm not sorry I know. At least for now." Adam tipped his head curiously at her words. "Adora told me that I could have the memory removed by the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull if I wished." Mira paused as Adam looked up into her warm brown eyes. "I think I will take her up on that very soon, but I want to keep this knowledge just a little while longer. It makes it easier to try to help your father with his problems with Keldor without this secret in the way."

Adam nodded. "I can see how it might," he admitted grudgingly. "But please, it must remain a-"

"Secret?" completed Mira.

Adam nodded again.

"I understand, dear," Mira assured him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "But that's not the only reason I wanted the knowledge for a bit longer. I wanted to thank you, Adam."

Adam's gaze was once again riveted on his aunt's face.

"I don't know what you mean," he hedged.

"Oh, but Marlena and Randor must be so very proud of you. You saved our world over and over again. You sacrifice your safety and reputation for the good of the kingdom and kingdoms that are not even our allies. You protect all life and fight for the freedom of all people, and you yet you are humble enough that you don't even know what I'm thanking you for?" Mira's eyes twinkled as she spoke.

Adam stared at his aunt, blushing and dumbstruck.

"I'm thanking you for being He-Man, for saving my kingdom, for saving Jeremy as He-Man and teaching him to be a man as Adam. I'm thanking you for keeping your commitment to serving Good, even when you thought Teela had been killed before your very eyes, and enduring torture to see that Randor and Marlena came home to us."

Mira stood and released Adam's hand. His eyes were growing suspiciously bright. She patted his hand reassuringly and walked away, seeming to look out the window.

Adam suspected that she was giving him time to gather himself, and he mentally thanked her.

After a moment she turned to look at Adam again. "My father is an amazing man, and a wonderful king. With all of his power and influence he accomplished so much. Enriched and protected the lives of our kingdom and our allies. Yet in weakness," she continued sadly, "he lied. He hid his wife and child for political reasons. One mistake made with good intentions at heart, and look how we all suffer as a result of his one simple mistake because that mistake was made by a leader. A man with power and authority."

"You, Adam, have access to more power and authority than I can possibly imagine. I don't know how you don't break under the pressure." Mira paused a second as she gazed down at her seated nephew.

"I did break," Adam muttered too softly for his aunt to hear. She continued even as the last word left his mouth.

"If you had ever made a mistake like Father had, I don't doubt it would have been a disaster we may very well never have recovered from. Thank you, Adam," Mira said, her words heartfelt.

As if all of her words hadn't already given him enough to think about, Mira continued**. **"Adam...I know everyone thinks you made a mistake by calling Keldor back. I don't agree with them, but even if you did, I don't doubt that your mistake was done with the purest of intentions—not to hide something, as my father tried to do, but to save lives."

Adam shook his head, overwhelmed by her faith in him. "Aunt Mira, you're giving me far too much credit-"

"And while I know you, like everyone, make mistakes in little ways, you have a heart that is devoted to doing what's right," Mira went on as if he hadn't spoken. "Only that kind of person would offer himself is place of another simply on the _chance_ that that person could avoid Blazes. Because all life is precious. Adam I am just so proud of you, and so happy to be your aunt."

Adam's throat tightened at his aunt's words. "Aunt Mira," he choked out, his face burning with embarrassment, "I-" He cleared his throat and tried again. "I don't deserve your kind words," he finally managed. _'Or your faith,'_ he added silently, thinking again of Damien's "offer."

"My dear nephew," Mira said in a gently teasing voice, "when someone pays you a compliment, the correct response is to say, 'Thank you,' not to tell them they're wrong."

Adam choked out a laugh. "Thank you," he said humbly, his face still red. "But I'm just doing what needs to be done."

Mira smiled. "And you do it so well." She patted Adam on the cheek. "I know this is a difficult time for you, Adam. I'm going to hold on to this secret of yours for now. If you need an extra ear, I'll be around."

Bemused, Adam watched her glide out of the room, and wondered how on Eternia he had been blessed with such an incredible family. At the thought of family, Adam's mind quickly returned to Josiah. Mira's visit had broken through his feeling of immobility. It was time to find out what this prophecy was really about.

* * *

"Adam, what a pleasant surprise," Serena greeted him, thankful that Malick was in Grayskull's library. She didn't want to explain the wizard's presence to Adam just yet. She frowned as she took in Adam's hard expression. "What's wrong?"

"I want to know about the prophecy," Adam said flatly, not wasting time.

Serena's heart thudded against her chest, but her expression didn't change. "Which one?"

Adam had no trouble repeating the words Damien had uttered; they were etched into his mind. "_The seed of a hero must be laid down--one life denied_. _That all others may live to see another sun. This will be the end of a beloved one."_ Adam stared at Serena, whose face had turned so white it almost matched the white feathers on her bodice. "I want to hear the whole thing, Serena."

"Who told you?" Serena demanded, glaring up at him.

"Damien."

"Damien!" Serena repeated in horror. "He's not even supposed to know about it!"

Adam reached out and grasped Serena's arm, his grip tight. "Is it about Josiah?" he demanded. "Is he the one it talks about?"

Serena's eyes welled up with tears. "I don't know, Adam. You know interpreting prophecies is never an absolute." She put a gentle hand on his forearm. "You're hurting me, Adam."

Startled, Adam let go and backed up a step, staring down at his own hand in something akin to horror. "I'm sorry," he said hoarsely.

"It's alright," Serena assured him. "You're upset, and rightly so."

"I can't let him die," Adam said, looking back up at her face, his blue eyes dark with pain. "I can't."

"It might not happen," Serena pointed out. "Just as Teela did not become the Sorceress." She swore under her breath. "You were not supposed to know about this."

Adam balled a fist. "What does the prophecy say, Serena? All of it."

Serena sighed heavily. "Come with me," she said reluctantly.

* * *

"Hello, Prince Adam."

Adam stopped short at the sight of Malick in Grayskull's typical garb. "What on Eternia is going on?" he demanded.

"Malick has been chosen as the second Guardian of Grayskull," Serena explained calmly. "A few weeks ago, a second throne appeared. It had been foretold that this would happen when it was nearing the time for the final battle between Good and Evil."

"And this prophecy? It has something to do with this final battle as well?" Adam guessed. He really didn't like the way this was headed.

Serena nodded as she pulled out the scroll. She read it aloud to Adam, whose face grew pale at the ending verse.

"I've been thinking about this," Malick interjected before Adam could say anything. The other two looked at him in surprise. "It makes little sense to me that a being of goodness would demand the life of a child. It seems to me that we must be misinterpreting it."

"One would think so," Adam murmured, but in his heart he didn't believe it. He saw Serena move towards him, and he backed away. "Oh no you don't," he snapped. "You're not erasing my memory of this."

Serena gazed at him with great sadness in her eyes. "Adam, do you really want to be burdened with this?"

"Yes," he said firmly, his chin set. "It's the only way to stop it."

"Adam-," Serena began.

"No," he interrupted, his eyes ice-cold. "Good can take me if He wants, but He can't have my son. And I will do anything I have to in order to protect Josiah." With that, Adam whirled around and strode out of the castle, leaving Malick and Serena to stare at each other with worried eyes.

**

* * *

**

Adam's strides were long and angry. Every footstep pounded into the ground, leaving an easy trail to follow. Adam didn't care. His own voice was echoing in his head. "_I will do anything in order to protect Josiah.'_

Had he meant it? Did that include serving Evil for the three days Damien was asking him for? Adam's step slowed as he struggled with the answer. His knees suddenly gave out as he came to the devastating conclusion.

Adam's heart once again overflowed with pain, but he knew Mira was right. There was no such thing as a "small" act of evil. With even one act strategically performed in service to Evil, he very well might save Josiah in the short term, yet condemn him to live in a world not only ruled by the powers of darkness, but ruled by those black forces because He-Man had cleared the path for Evil's advance.

_'No. I can't do it. I can't serve Evil,'_ Adam thought brokenly. Tears flowed freely from him now and he became unable to keep the sobs in his chest. They broke out of his mouth, echoing into the stillness around him. Even the animals of the Evergreen Forest seemed to sense his pain; they fell silent and moved away, their heads lowered.

"I won't serve Evil," Adam promised himself aloud in between sobs, "but so help me, I will not serve You either, Good. I may do that which is good and right, but I won't do anything more for You. Never again."


	13. Chapter 13: Internal Struggles

_A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Thanks so much for all the feedback. It helps keep us engaged with the story. As always, thanks to Candi for beta-reading. And of course, we own very few of these characters--Josiah, Serena, any Truth Sworn, the Syriak, and Keldor's children...I think that covers it. Everything else is owned by...um...Mattel? Well, it's someone with a lot more power and money than we have. ;-) We just borrow them so we can escape real life for a while each day._

* * *

"What's going on?" Adora asked Keldor as she met up with him and Lyn in the hallway just outside of Adam's and Teela's suite.

The blue mage shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Adora bit her lip. Something was really wrong. She could sense it. _'Has Josiah taken a turn for the worse?' _she wondered worriedly.

The door opened, and Teela beckoned them in, her face tight with tension. Adam had told her only that he needed to talk to them all. He had refused to tell her about it separately. Whatever it was, it was bad enough that he didn't want to repeat it twice, and he wasn't even trying to protect her from it. Teela had known him long enough to understand that whatever was bothering him was serious—so serious that she was barely keeping hold of the panic balling in her stomach.

Adam was standing in the living area, his back to them. Keldor frowned. An unfamiliar cold rage seemed to be emanating from the prince. He glanced at Teela, but she had eyes only for Adam as she motioned for the group to take a seat.

Adam sighed deeply, trying to shove aside the helpless anger that seemed to be simmering in his blood. He took a few seconds to re-focus himself, and then turned around, his face calm, even if his emotions were not.

"There's something you all need to know, because it involves all of us," he said quietly, hoping he was making the right choice. "A second guardian of Grayskull has been chosen. His coming heralds a final battle between Good and Evil. A battle that is destined to change Eternia for eons." As his allies exchanged confused glances, Adam went onto explain what he had learned, and recited the prophecy almost word-for-word.

Keldor was struck dumb for a moment as the full impact of the prophecy filtered down. "No," he whispered. But even as he said the word he knew that what Adam had said was not only the truth, but it felt like this was _exactly_ what he and Lyn were waiting for. Not some trial, but this. A battle that he was supposed to be a part of. '_But the child,' _he thought in horror.

"Adam, no!" protested Lyn. "It can't be true. It just can't." Tears began to stream down her face. Adam's gaze traveled to Lyn, who looked even paler than usual.

"I'm afraid I'm lost," Adora said, looking around at everyone. "You seem to understand something I don't."

"_The seed of a hero must be laid down—one life_ _denied_," Adam quoted again. "A seed is-," He stopped, his throat choking up.

"It's a common reference here on Eternia," Keldor finished as Teela and Adam wrapped their arms around each other, giving each other strength. "It's a reference to a child. In this case, a hero's child." Keldor swallowed hard as another thought occurred to him. He didn't consider himself a hero, but some on Carina certainly did. What if the person who had written the prophecy had not known of his dark past? What if this was about his own child?

"No!" Adora objected, stepping back. Her head swirled with the implication.

"Is there any way either one of us can take the child's place?" Lyn whispered. Keldor could see her thoughts were only of Adam and Teela and Josiah; the idea that it might be a child of her own had not occurred to her yet.

"The Sorceress said that there was a chance that you were misunderstanding the prophecy, right?" Teela interjected before Adam could answer, her voice breaking. "Maybe-"

"Whether or not this prophecy means what we all think it means," Adam said his voice even, "the Sorceress did tell me via telepathy that all of us, including you, Teela, will be needed in that battle. And she believes that the time for it is coming very soon—although of course she could be wrong about that."

"Not if we're supposed to be a part of it," Keldor pointed out.

"Are we supposed to keep this a secret or something?" Adora asked. "Why tell us and not Duncan, Lana, Hawk, and Orko? Or Mother and Father?"

"Because this is about us," Adam said firmly. "Two guardians--that's Malick and Serena. Two champions--you and me. Two forgiven-" He looked at Keldor and Lyn, who nodded.

"And what about me?" Teela challenged.

Adam grasped her shoulders gently. "You're Josiah's mother," he said, struggling to hold back the tears. "I couldn't leave you out of something that affects him."

"It just can't be about him," Teela whispered, leaning into Adam's embrace again. He rubbed her back soothingly.

Adora hesitated as another thought occurred to her. "We're all ignoring the fact that Adam and Teela are not the only heroes in this room with a child," she said softly.

Keldor threw her a despairing look, but it was too late. The idea was out there.

Lyn's face grew pale. "But they're on Carina. Surely they aren't going to be hurt."

Keldor turned toward her and took wrapped an arm around Lyn's shoulders. "When the demon had us captured in Snake Mountain, he threatened them," he admitted solemnly. "He said Evil had agents everywhere."

Lyn began to tremble. "I know we have to do this. We were sent her for this reason Keldor, but I—I-" Lyn's voice faltered.

"I know," Keldor said, his voice thick with pain. He struggled to compose himself for a moment. "We have to remember. Evil can never truly separate us from them. Nothing can happen unless it can be used for some greater good, and at the end of all things we'll be with them again." Keldor murmured these words softly to Lyn, but they carried throughout the silent room.

Adam swallowed hard and turned away, feeling shame creep up his neck in a steady flush. Keldor's and Lyn's faith in goodness seemed to cast a harsh light on his own recent doubts and struggles. _'Then again,'_ he thought bitterly_, 'they aren't being forced to watch their child waste away before their eyes. It's easy to believe you'll have faith until you're in the midst of a real crisis.'_ He took a step away from the others, trying hard to compose himself, his hands clenched at his sides.

Teela approached Adam from behind. His emotions were so strong that they were fairly pouring off of him, though she wasn't sure Keldor and Lyn could sense it. Adora could. She was watching Adam and Teela with wide, worried eyes. "Adam?" Teela said softly, touching his shoulder gently.

Adam took a few deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down. "I'm okay," he whispered to her. Teela squeezed his shoulder; he turned back to the others and put an arm around her. "Your faith is admirable, but I will do anything I can to stop a child from being sacrificed in this fight," he said roughly. "Whether it is mine or yours, no child should have to die." His eyes narrowed. "I won't let it happen."

Lyn took in a shaky breath as she gathered herself. "This fretting is useless. There are things that seem clear to us now, but Keldor and I have seen too many prophecies that are fulfilled in ways that astound even the ones who gave those prophecies."

"Lyn is right," Keldor pointed out. "We can only do what we should do in this circumstance. Understanding prophecy is tricky, and trying to avoid it inevitably leads to disaster. At least," Keldor shrugged, "that has been my experience."

Adam snorted. It seemed to him that unknowingly fulfilling prophecies had led him into trouble in recent years. Still, there was truth to their words.

"They're right," Adora agreed quickly. She cast a worried glance at her brother. "We have to do what's right. Some smart-mouthed hero told me that being a hero meant doing the right thing, no matter what." She laid a hand on his arm. "Telling Damien no when he was torturing you was the hardest thing I ever had to do, Adam, but it was the right thing to do."

Startled, Adam's gaze flew to her wide blue eyes. _'Does she know what Damien offered?'_ But no, he could see that she was a bit surprised by what had come out of her mouth.

"I know," he answered her, trying to draw on whatever strength he had left to make his voice sound as sure as he could. But inside, his heart was breaking into a thousand tiny pieces, and when he looked at Teela, he could see that she felt the same.

Lyn pulled herself up to her full stature. "Then it's decided. What do we do now?"

Keldor placed his arm around her waist and looked to Adam.

"We go on with our lives," Adam returned in a dull voice. "You await your trial, we go be with Josiah, and Adora and Hawk" -he did his best to lighten his voice and smile- "get ready for their wedding."

Keldor shook his head. "I will never regret returning to good. Never, but I have to say that being bad was a thousand times easier than this mess."

"No one ever said it was easy to do the right thing," Adam said by way of agreement, his mind already returning to Damien's offer.

* * *

"Adora?" Keldor growled grumpily the next morning after breakfast. Like everyone else, he had found it difficult to sleep the night before, and timing his breakfast to avoid Randor was as challenging as ever—sometimes Keldor could swear the king lived in the kitchen. It was as if he feared Keldor would poison the food. "Would you like to spar with me for a while? I think I need to hit something."

Adora smiled as, at that statement, a decidedly crossed look appeared on Adam's face. "I'd love to, Uncle Keldor."

"I'm not sure Father will like that idea," Adam pointed out. _'And I'm not sure I do either, Sis,' _he warned her silently.

"Tough," she said cheerily. She led Keldor out, smirking as Adam glowered after them. _'It'll do him good to think about something other than Josiah for a while.' _The turmoil she sensed in Adam was worrying her.

"Wait a minute," Adam called after them. He gave Adora a pointed look. "You had your fun with Keldor already. It's my turn."

* * *

Adam stared into the mirror, tugging at his sleeves one last time. Part of him couldn't believe he had volunteered to spar with Keldor. But the helpless rage inside of him was growing minute by minute, and he didn't know what else to do with it.

He paused to study his reflection. He was shocked as he observed the dark circles under his eyes, and the anger and confusion in his own gaze. He closed his eyes for a moment, but when he looked again, it the emotions were still there. Just as Josiah's illness was.

"And there's nothing I can do about it," he whispered harshly, clenching his fists. _'I'm He-Man. I can save almost anyone. But not my own son.' _The feeling of impotence plagued him, teased at his mind and heart, and the words of the prophecy whispered at the corners of his mind. _'One life denied...'_

Adam growled under his breath as he turned from the mirror. He needed this fight. If he didn't find a way to get rid of this rage, it was going to consume him, and he feared what he would do if he allowed that to happen. He took a deep breath and focused on the coming fight. Maybe, for just a moment, he could work out his stress and forget about his problems. Maybe.

Teela met him on his way out. "I checked with Ramos. Still no change. Josiah's sleeping." She took in Adam's tense expression. "Give him a few extra bruises for me," she said as she wrapped Adam in a tight embrace. "If I weren't so sleep deprived I wouldn't mind taking a swipe at him myself."

Giving a tight smile that didn't reach his eyes, Adam nodded. "I'll do my best, Captain."

Teela watched Adam walk down the hall, worrying her lip with her teeth. She could understand _Adora_ sparring now. Teela wouldn't mind sparring herself if she still weren't recovering from Josiah's birth. But Adam? Adam never used sparring as a way to relieve tension. She decided to go watch the match.

"I hope this helps," she whispered as she trailed after Adam to the training grounds.

* * *

Keldor grinned as he swung at his practice target while Adam changed into something more suitable for sparring. He was glad that Adam decided to do this. The tension coming from his nephew was intense. Perhaps the sparring would take his mind off things for a little while…and Keldor hoped it would for him as well.

Lyn walked up and laid her hand on Keldor's shoulder. "I've set the spell. No one should be able to see this match going on. Adam won't have to worry about exposure."

"Well that was kind of you," Adam commented wryly, approaching from Keldor's other side. "Especially since I'm supposed to be holding you two captive."

Keldor chuckled, deliberately trying to set the mood for the match. "Always a joker. Sometimes I wondered if you were more jester than warrior."

Adam grinned—it was a half-hearted grin, but at least he tried. "Unlike you, Keldor, I never liked fighting. Cracking lousy jokes was just one way to deal with it." He raised his practice sword; the Power Sword was still invisibly strapped to his back.

Keldor grinned as well. This could be fun—he might actually get to teach Adam something. He drew his sword. "It's all in the view of the fight," Keldor instructed as he started circling Adam. "If you see it as a contest, a challenge to make your body the perfect instrument of your mind and spirit, it becomes almost a form of meditation." _'And you could use some meditation,'_ he silently added, shielding his thoughts from Adam.

Adam cocked an eyebrow, circling as well. "I'll meditate while fishing, thanks."

Keldor smirked at Adam's comment, and then lunged toward Adam, his blunted sword racing down toward Adam's shoulder. Adam blocked his blow easily and sent Keldor back a few steps before the mage met Adam's next swing with a metal clang. The swords flashed wildly for a few moments as the two of them worked out their aggressions on each other. Eventually their initial rage was spent, and they circled each other more warily.

"You know, if you ever fought this way in front of me, I would have discovered your secret long ago. Your true style is unmistakable," Keldor commented.

"Why did you think I never tried to stay and fight?" Adam grunted as he blocked Keldor's thrust. The two of them broke apart, each eyeing the other. He smirked. "Aside from the fact that I used to be a lot clumsier, that is."

"H-he's improved with age," Cringer agreed. Adam and Keldor both glanced over quickly and found a small crowd had gathered. Teela, Cringer, Adora, Lyn, and Hawk were all watching the duel.

"Well that ups the stakes," Adam muttered. He knew neither Keldor's pride nor his own would allow for an easy out on this match now.

"That and the fact that your trainer in all things self defense is watching you," goaded Keldor.

Lyn chuckled. Keldor was turning Adam's joking remarks against him. "It seems even he can learn something once and a while," she commented to Adora.

"Well, they say it's never too late to teach an old dragon new tricks," Adam quipped as he ducked.

Keldor leapt away from the low swing Adam angled toward his right leg.

"Whoever 'they' were must have been crispy and tasty for those old dragons," Keldor commented as he spun away from the attack Adam had braced himself for and in the next instant was swinging his sword toward Adam's sword hand.

Adam dropped his hand barely in time; Keldor's swing loosened his grip on his sword. "The dragon probably got indigestion," he retorted lightly as he switched his sword to his left hand. "I heard he was pretty crabby."

"If you two paid more attention to your fighting and less to your talking, this match would be over already," Teela called, slight irritation coloring her voice.

"Ah, but where would the fun in that?" called Keldor as he blocked another one of Adam's blows. "And I think since everyone around you is grumpy," Keldor quipped, his eyes cutting toward Teela for a second, "perhaps the dragon had good cause to be. Did you hang around it much?" Keldor grinned as he knocked away Adam's latest attack and returned with a lunge of his own.

"I've never met a dragon I didn't like," Adam countered with a grin, barely dodging Keldor's attack.

The match wore on for well over an hour, both men growing visibly tired but reluctant to call it a draw. Eventually even the bantering ceased. Teela returned to Josiah, while the others stayed to watch.

It was when Adam noticed how late it was getting and his mind returned to Josiah that he slipped up. With a well-placed kick to his heel, Keldor knocked Adam to the ground and lowered his sword to his chest.

"Do you yield?" he asked, his taunt weakened by his winded voice.

Inexplicably, Adam's stomach clenched against the thought of yielding to Skeletor, even as his reformed self. The wave of emotions caught him by surprise, and Keldor caught his odd look. _'Did I hurt him?' _Keldor worried. As the mage's expression showed concern, Adam thought fast.

"Keldor, look out!" he exclaimed. "It's Doodles!"

Keldor ducked away, confused. It was exactly what Adam needed.

"Blast it, where?" Keldor snarled, looking around for the comet.

Adam rolled to his feet, grabbing his sword at the same time in one smooth motion. "Nowhere," he answered, smirking. He nodded towards Keldor's sword, which was now lying on the ground. "Did you want to yield, Unc?"

Keldor looked annoyed for a second. Then he laughed heartily. "So you've learned some new tricks after all noble prince. You win," Keldor chuckled. "This time."

On the side of the field, Cringer snickered loudly as Lyn howled, looking like she was about to pass out from her laughter.

"Thanks for your support," Keldor groused.

"Who's Doodles?" Hawk asked, his brow furrowed.

"A c-comet," Cringer explained. "It chased Skeletor all through Snake Mountain once." He snickered again in delight, then looked guiltily at Keldor and Adam, who were approaching, towels around their necks.

"We laughed about it for months," gasped Lyn, tears of mirth streaming down her face.

Adam laughed. "So did we."

"It just looooooooooooved Keldor," Lyn laughed. "I'd never seen him that flummoxed before. He blasted anyone who mentioned Doodles from that point forward."

"Really?" Adam asked in mock-fear, stepping away from Keldor. "In that case, I'd better get going." He winked and strode off to go take a shower and visit with his son, his good spirits fading as quickly as they had come.

"It's not too late for me to blast you," Keldor threatened Lyn.

She swatted his arm playfully. "Just try and the next bedtime story Neara hears is Keldor and the magical friendly comet Doodles."

* * *

"So you want to tell me what that was all about?" Hawk asked, grasping Adora's hand gently as they strolled away from the training grounds.

"What do you mean?" Adora asked, ducking her head to allow her hair to hide her face.

"Adam hates to fight. You told me that yourself. So what was he doing with Keldor?"

"Working off some stress," she replied worriedly. She could sense how angry Adam was, and it scared her. "It's awful, Hawk," she whispered. "Adam's greatest fear was that his family would suffer because he is He-Man. And now-" She stopped, biting her lip.

"What does Josiah's illness have to do with who Adam is?" Hawk asked impatiently. "You're talking in whirlpools, Adora."

"I wish I were, Hawk, but more than likely, who Adam is has something to do with it," Adora said. She went on to explain what Adam had shared with them earlier that day.

"Great bumping barnacles," Hawk muttered when she had finished. "That's awful." He fell silent, mulling over what she had said.

"Oh Hawk, what if it were our child?" Adora whispered, leaning into him. "I can barely stand the thought."

"But it's not," Hawk pointed out.

"We don't know that," Adora argued. "That prophecy could be about events twenty years from now."

"Then why did Serena tell Adam about it?" Hawk asked.

"She didn't exactly," Adora admitted. "Damien did. Adam went to Grayskull and demanded to see it."

"Damien," Hawk growled. "Adam actually listened to something that piece of sea salt scum said?"

"He was right about the existence of the prophecy," Adora said hesitantly.

"And that means what, Adora?" Hawk challenged. "It means that that fetid festering flounder had a reason for telling Adam." He increased his pace, his hands now behind him as he concentrated. "And he knew Adam would demand to see the prophecy. And he knew just as well how it would affect him. All of you."

Hawk stopped and turned to face Adora. "Damian wanted to share that information with us to worry us, to distract us from doing what we have to do. And to suck every last ounce of hope from us. You remember how important hope is in the middle of a war, don't you?"

Adora nodded. She looked up at Hawk. "You have a point." She held up her finger to interrupt Hawk as he looked like he was about to say something else. "Don't even think about saying whatever it is that put that wicked glint in your eyes, or I'll make you go to my gown fitting in my place tomorrow."

Hawk nearly choked on his guffaw. "Somehow I don't think they would get the appropriate measurements down by using me as a model." His dark green eyes grew serious once more. He wrapped his large hands around her waist and drew her close. "Keep an eye on Adam and Teela, Adora. Damien is still after you and Adam. He hasn't given up."

Adora nodded solemnly. "You're right." She tilted her head in a silent invitation, and Hawk kissed her gently. She moved into his embrace, thankful again for his presence in her life.

* * *

"My but it looks beautiful, Adora," cooed Mira.

Adora looked over her shoulder and saw in the three-way mirror something that took her breath away. Her gown flowed around her as light and lovely as the clouds that surrounded the Crystal Castle, yet skimmed her waist to flow gracefully in a train of sumptuous cloth.

"I don't believe how lovely it is," Adora sighed.

Marlena looked at Adora, her eyes bright with tears. "My beautiful daughter," she breathed.

"Adora, I think that's the first smile I've seen from you in days,"Mira said.

"I've had a lot on my mind," Adora said distractedly, her thoughts immediately returning back to those awful words in Adam's suite.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Mira.

Before Adora could say a word, a loud noise filtered up though the open chamber window. Adora and Marlena exchanged concerned glances and hurried to the window. A crowd of people were gathered in the courtyard, with pitchforks, swords, and clubs in their hands. The seamstress followed behind Adora, a swatch of fabric still in her hand, protesting Adora's movement. The queen waved an annoyed hand, and the woman fell silent, allowing Marlena and Adora to hear better.

"The Elders are against you, Randor!" yelled a burly man with curly blond hair. "Surrender the throne!"

"Yeah, give it to He-Man!"

"We heard Skeletor is in the palace and has secretly taken over!"

"Where's He-Man?"

Randor and Adam appeared in the lower balcony, off to Adora's and Marlena's left. Randor lifted his hands.

"My people, I assure you that He-Man has not abandoned Eternos as the rumors have said," he began.

"We want He-Man!" The cry quickly turned into a chant, and suddenly, a stone flew through the air. Randor barely ducked in time to avoid it. Other rocks quickly followed; there was no way Adam and Randor could avoid them all; nor did they want to look like cowards and run.

"I have to get down there," Adora said to her mother in a low voice.

Marlena glanced around. "Come with me. Mira and I will be able to help Adora safely out of her gown, but we should get away from the windows."

The seamstress looked at the rapidly increasing crowd.

"I suppose you are right, Your Majesty," she agreed nervously.

Mira gathered up Adora's train and they sped rapidly down the hall. When they reached a corner, Adora placed a hand on Mira's arm. "I have this from here," Adora whispered, taking the train from her aunt. "I have to find She-Ra," Adora added with a wink.

Adora tried to the nearest alcove, but her gown billowed out of the narrow nook. "By the First Ones," she muttered, frantically dragging every scrap of fabric behind the wall. Very carefully Adora raised her sword…only to hear a rip. "Oh, no! Well, I'll have to worry about that later. For the honor of Grayskull!"

**

* * *

Adam moved protectively in front of Randor as they both tried to duck out of the way of the flying stones. "This is ridiculous," he muttered. He had never been so tempted to transform in front of a crowd before. "Get inside, Father." He drew his sword and deflected a stone that had been coming directly at his head.**

Adam glanced down. The guard had arrived, but the people were ignoring them. The lead guard looked up, waiting for Randor's order to stun them, but Randor was reluctant to turn them onto his own people.

"Adam, come on," Randor urged as he reached the doorway. As Adam turned to obey, Randor's eyes widened and he shouted, "Look out!"

Adam whirled back around, his sword raised out of habit, and barely met the swing of a man who had appeared out of nowhere. The swords clanged together, and the crowd below cheered madly.

"Adam!" Randor cried out. He started forward, only to have a hand grab hold of him. He looked over his shoulder and found Keldor's eyes on Adam as the mage motioned with his free hand, obviously casting some sort of spell.

"What are you doing, you fiend?" Randor demanded.

"A shield!" Keldor snapped back. Randor looked back and realized the stones were now bouncing harmlessly off of Keldor's newly erected shield. His eyes wandered back to Adam, worried as his son defended himself with his sword. Keldor drew his own sword and stepped forward.

"Stay back!" Adam snapped. He didn't need Keldor accidentally killing anyone and thereby providing Randor with more ammunition for his animosity. He could handle this himself.

"What's going on here?" demanded She-Ra as she raced onto the balcony.

Rocks were clattering against the stone railings of the balcony and sizzling as they hit the magic of Keldor's shield.

"The usual," replied Keldor sharply. He sheathed his sword. "I try to help and I am accused of treachery. As for the people below..." Keldor trailed off for a second. "Listen for yourself."

"Adam, I think you need to go find He-Man," She-Ra began.

She-Ra's voice trailed off as Adam ignored her and whirled around, blocking an attack from a man who had been out of her line of sight. The man was huge, standing easily a full head over Adam, but the prince was quicker, and easily blocked the swings. Several other men suddenly appeared behind the original attacker, apparently having scaled the side of the balcony as Keldor shielded the front.

"Guards!" Randor roared at the top of his voice, looking around for a weapon. Three of the guards below broke off to race up to the balcony as the remaining seven finally began firing mild stun beams into the crowd. Within seconds, the crowd was turning on them.

She-Ra leapt to stand beside Adam. "Adam, go find He-Man!" she urged.

_'No!' _came his response in her mind. _'Don't you see, that's part of the problem!'_

Keldor pressed his sword into Randor's hand. The king froze for a few seconds, his eyes searching his half-brother's face. Then he abruptly nodded and they both went to help Adam and She-Ra, the four of them standing in a circle against their attackers.

"Keldor, can't you do something that won't hurt them?" Adam asked.

Keldor thought for a few seconds, then nodded. "If you can keep them busy for a few minutes."

Meanwhile, Randor tried to reason with the men on the balcony. "Stand down, now! You're committing treason!" Below them, he could hear the firing of the stun beams, and his heart twisted. This was not how he wanted to rule.

"You're the one committing treason against your people!" yelled one of the men. "You're housing Skeletor right in this very palace!"

Keldor's spell flew out of his mind at that, and he stared at the man, dumbfounded.

"Enough of this," She-Ra muttered. "Sword to rope!" Using the resulting rope, she lassoed the group of men together, leaving only one free--the burly man who had attacked originally. Suddenly his form shimmered, and Hutch stood before them all, a grin on his face.

"Well-played, my friends," he said, laughing, and disappeared. The men within She-Ra's rope suddenly seemed lost without their leader, and began mumbling apologies and excuses to King Randor and Prince Adam. The guardsmen arrived and took control of the prisoners, allowing She-Ra to turn the rope back into her sword.

Now that the men above were subdued, Keldor looked out over the shouting crowds below. They had stopped throwing stones, and the guard had stopped firing; it was an uneasy truce at best as the two sides stared at each other. She-Ra was attempting to get the people's attention, as was Randor, but nothing seemed to calm the angry mob. Keldor's heart froze as he saw a few people holding small children atop their shoulders. Children yelling just like their parents. Children that would be hurt if this madness continued.

_'Adam, there are children down there in that mob. It's getting worse, and if it's not stopped soon they could be hurt. He-Man is needed.'_

_'My running off to become He-Man has caused this,' _Adam returned sourly. _'It's tearing my kingdom apart.'_

_'And you can't fix that problem in a day. But if those children are injured do you think your kingdom will be any stronger for their sacrifice? There will be time later for you to deal with your perceived cowardice,' _Keldor sent.

Adam looked down below and caught sight of the children. His stomach turned over; they hadn't been there at the beginning of this mess. Keldor was right. He ducked inside and quickly became He-Man, then strode out to the center of the balcony. The crowd actually quieted as they caught sight of him, and fell silent as he raised both hands.

"People of Eternia," he said, his strong voice carrying to them clearly, "you must stop these actions against King Randor and his family. Neither the Elders, nor the Ancients, nor anyone else has set themselves against Randor's rule or Adam's rule. The only ones against them are the servants of Evil, who are working hard to spread false rumors about the family."

"We want you to rule!" one voice cried out, several others echoing the call.

"While I am honored by that, my friends, it is not possible," He-Man replied. "My duty is to protect Castle Grayskull. King Randor and Queen Marlena are the rightful rulers of Eternia, and Prince Adam is the rightful heir."

"Skeletor's in the palace, He-Man. You must capture him," shouted one woman.

The crowd yelled its agreement.

Keldor stepped back into the shadows. There was only one way to calm this particular rumor. As always for Keldor, it came back to the truth.

_'Tell them,' _Keldor sent to He-Man. _'Tell them the truth. You--Adam--captured me and I am in your custody. Tell them the truth.'_

He-Man's head whipped around. _'Are you sure about this?' _he sent.

Keldor nodded.

He-Man raised his hand for silence once more. "People of Eternia, you have heard correctly that the one we once knew as Skeletor is in the palace now. He and Evil-Lyn are under the custody of the royal family, awaiting trial. Prince Adam was the one who brought them into custody in the first place."

Shocked murmurs and anxious whispers filtered up from below.

"I assure you, the royal family has the situation under complete control and Prince Adam and I are aware of where Skeletor and Evil-Lyn are at all times. None of you have any reason to fear."

The people slowly began to break apart and head back to their houses. Those who had been mildly stunned by the guardsmen were recovered enough to walk home with some aid. He-Man stood watching them disperse, a drained look on his face.

"You did the right thing, my brother," She-Ra said laying her hand on his shoulder. He reached up and gripped it tightly.

"I hope you're right, sis. I really hope you're right."

He-Man glanced at Randor, who seemed bemused by all that had transpired, then looked over to Keldor. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"What are you thanking him for?" Randor asked heatedly.

At He-Man's nod to the group of prisoners and the guardsmen, She-Ra returned his nod in understanding and directed the guards to lead them away.

"For shielding us both from the rocks, for convincing me that He-Man was needed, and for urging me to reveal that he was here and safely under arrest," He-Man answered once the group was gone.

"And when exactly did he do that?" Randor demanded. "I didn't hear him speak a word."

Sighing aloud, He-Man projected his thoughts to his father, watching as Randor's jaw grew slack. The king glared at Keldor, then He-Man, then spun around and marched into the palace without a word.

"That went well," Keldor commented sarcastically.

"Yeah, great," He-Man repeated morosely as he led the way back inside.

"Well, it could be worse," She-Ra grumped.

"How?" both men asked at the same time.

"Neither one of you has to explain to the seamstress how you have a foot-long sword rip in your wedding gown. I do." With that She-Ra stalked off toward her mother's solar, leaving them chuckling behind her.

* * *

Adam and Teela clung to each other as Josiah slept on. His pulse and blood pressure had slowly but steadily dropped over the last few days since the mob had attacked the palace. The healers were at a loss as to what to do, as was Duncan. Ramos had just informed them, sadly, that even with the strengthening spells, he suspected Josiah would not last the week.

Teela wiped angrily at her eyes. "If only there was something we could do," she whispered.

"But there is something I can do," Adam whispered back, thinking of Damien's offer.

Teela pulled away to look him in the face. "You can't. Don't even think about it." But the pain in her eyes strangled Adam's heart even more.

'_I can't let him die,'_ he thought miserably. Aloud, he only said, "I'm going to get some air. Will you be all right for a few minutes?" At Teela's nod, he kissed the top of her head and left, his pace slow and reluctant.

* * *

Marlena took a deep breath before she entered the room where her grandson lay dying. She knew it was only days now, if that. Her fervent prayers had gone unanswered, and God alone knew the reason why.

Glancing around the room as she entered, she frowned. "Where's Adam?" Marlena asked Teela.

"He said he was going to get some air. I was actually just headed out. I need to go get something to eat," Teela said woodenly. She wasn't hungry, but she knew better than to skip a meal, no matter how meager. Yet she didn't move. Instead, she looked up at Marlena, suddenly needing to talk. "Damien told Adam he could cure Josiah, you know."

"What?" exclaimed Marlena.

Teela looked back at her son, continuing to stroke his head. "All Adam had to do was serve Evil for a while, Damien said. Adam refused of course."

"Of course," Marlena murmured. But she could imagine how tempting such an offer would be. If someone had offered that to her when they had been in the Fright Zone…

Teela rose and glanced at Josiah. "I know I need to eat," she said softly, "but I hate to leave him."

"Go on," Marlena urged her. "Orko's on his way here with Dree Elle to watch over Josiah."

Teela nodded and walked out, a lost look on her face. Orko and Dree Elle entered at almost the same moment.

"Orko, Dree Elle, I'll be back," Marlena said hurriedly. "There's something I need to attend to." She didn't wait for the Trollans' agreement, but ran rushed out into the hallway, where she nearly ran into Keldor.

"I'm sorry," he apologized immediately.

"You're just the person I need, actually," Marlena countered. "Can you use your magic to locate Adam?"

"Of course. But why?"

"Mother's intuition."

* * *

Adam walked slowly to the hangar, his determination not to serve Evil fading with every step. Instead, he began wondering if he could commit himself to Evil for even three days. Even more, he wondered how he could watch his son die if he didn't. Undecided, he stood staring at the wind raider for what seemed like an eternity. A gravelly voice interrupted his musings.

"Your son is growing weaker, Prince Adam," Damien said, appearing out of the shadows in front of Adam. "He hasn't much time left. Have you reconsidered my offer?"

Adam couldn't make himself say no. _'One life denied…' _Nor could he agree. _'Being a hero means doing what's right, no matter what.'_ He simply stood there as if frozen, staring at Damien with distaste, as thoughts and memories tumbled in his mind.

"Still undecided, hmm?" Damien asked, his brown eyes appearing warm with sympathy.

Adam reminded himself that everything the demon did was geared towards achieving his evil goals. _'Don't trust him,' _he told himself. But thoughts of Josiah's thin, pale form haunted his mind more strongly than the danger Damien presented.

"I'll tell you what, Adam," Damien said kindly. "I'll change my offer. One day. Serve me for one day, and I will heal your son. I will save his life."

_One day._ It was such a small amount of time, such a small price to pay to save Josiah. Adam's breathing became shallow as he stared at Damien wordlessly.

The demon held out a hand to Adam. "Take my hand, and the deal is sealed, Prince of Eternia."

Unlike the other times, Adam didn't back off, didn't answer Damien. His heart felt as if it were about to break under the burden of this decision. As if from afar, he watched as his own hand rose up to meet Damien's.


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth

"Adam!" Marlena's voice cut through the hangar as if she'd just found a child about to stick his finger into an electrical outlet.

Damien snarled and tried to grab Adam's hand, but Adam, startled out of his numb state, jerked around too quickly. "Mother?" Adam rasped. "Keldor?" The two of them strode towards him, as Damien slowly backed away, hissing at Keldor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Marlena demanded, eyeing Adam and somehow shooting visual daggers at Damien at the same time.

Adam's breath came hard and heavy as he realized how close he had come to doing something he would have regretted for the rest of his life. He shut his eyes for a few seconds, striving to keep his emotions in check. Rather than answer his mother's question, he whirled back to Damien.

"Leave," he growled, drawing his sword. "And don't come back."

"It's only one day, Adam," Damien argued softly, his tone gentle. Keldor narrowed his eyes at the demon. "One day for your child's life."

"What is he talking about?" Keldor asked, doing his best to moderate his tone so he didn't put Adam on the defensive.

"He offered to heal Josiah if He-Man would serve him for one day," Adam explained succinctly, a tone that was hard to define. He gripped his sword as if it were a lifeline, his knuckles turning white.

Keldor could sense a change in Adam. He struggled to remember when he had felt something similar, and realized it was when He-Man had been tempted by the Star Seed, and had almost become evil. "Surely you weren't considering agreeing?" he asked in astonishment, before he could stop himself.

Over Marlena's protests, Adam rounded on Keldor, his sword all but forgotten as it came dangerously close to his uncle. "What if I was?" he snapped. "You, the one who were evil for most of your life, you have three children at home who are safe and healthy. You know nothing of what it's like to stand by and watch your child suffer so much, to see him dying a little every day!" Keldor paled at Adam's words.

"But I do," Marlena said tearfully. Adam froze as she stepped up to him and placed a gentle hand on his tense arm. "I do, Adam. And so does God."

"No," hissed Damien. "You can't tell that story!" His façade faded, and his now-yellow eyes glowed with anger.

"Why? Because you fear it?" Marlena challenged, her eyes flashing. Adam and Keldor looked back and forth between them, confused.

"Because it belongs to Earth, as Zodac told you." Damien's tail flung from side to side in agitation.

"Zodac told me that I should use what I know to help guide Adam, and if you don't like it, you'll have to stop me," Marlena retorted. Keldor and Adam stepped closer to her, fairly daring the demon to even try it.

"Noooooooo!" screamed Damien and he disappeared into an eruption of flames. "This is not over, He-Man," his voice echoed. "The war has only begun."

"Flames," Marlena noted sourly. "Appropriate, I suppose."

"What?" asked Adam, almost absently. Something about Damien's words bothered him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Nothing," Marlena said quickly.

With Damien's evil presence gone, Adam felt like a loose gel inside, but he continued staring at his mother as her earlier words came back to him. "What did you mean, you understand?" he asked.

Marlena raised her eyebrows in surprise. "My dear boy, did you forget I was with you in the Fright Zone when Hordak made you his slave and tortured you? Or that I was witness to what Damien put you through when he was trying to make Adora serve him?" The shadow of an odd smile touched her lips, tears coming to her eyes. "Adam, I still wake up crying from the memory of it. Watching you suffer like that was the hardest thing I have ever done."

Adam's voice left him. He had been so wrapped up in dealing with his own rough emotions after both of those horrors, he had given little thought about Marlena's or Randor's reaction to the situations.

"What is that creature so afraid you will tell Adam?" Keldor asked, glancing at his suddenly silent nephew.

Marlena hesitated for a moment and said a quick prayer for guidance. Then she began telling the two men about God's Son.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Dree?" asked Orko.

"Yes," she insisted. "Something about Josiah's illness makes me think of Trollan magic. You've felt it too since we've been feeding magic into Malick's strengthening spell."

"I know. But we're not even sure if magic is what's causing Josiah to be sick," continued Orko as he paced in midair above Josiah's crib. "We checked for spells at first and the King and Queen sent for several nearby healing mages. We couldn't find any. The Sorceress didn't sense any either. If she didn't sense anything, there can't be anything there!"

"Orko," Dree said in her wispy voice, "you know as well as I do that sometimes a wizard can camouflage their magic so it is really hard to detect. That might be happening here. And even if it's not, maybe you can find an even stronger strengthening spell. You need to talk to Uncle Montork."

"I guess I really should go," sighed Orko.

"I think you should, and…"

Dree Elle was interrupted as the monitors by Josiah's bed began to beep wildly and little Josiah began to whimper.

Instantly Orko and Dree Elle began pouring more magic into Malick's spell, but it was taking more and more power to fuel it.

"I'm not sure we're going to have enough power this time," said Dree Elle in a worried whisper.

* * *

Adam held his head in his hands, silent tears still streaming down his face. Marlena's story had touched him on a deep, personal level, in a way he couldn't explain. His emotions were so jumbled he couldn't begin to sort them out.

Marlena rubbed his back gently, as she had when he was a child in need of comfort. Keldor had left them a short time ago, and she and Adam had prayed together. Now, she knew, there was nothing more she could do for Adam than simply be with him.

Adam's head suddenly jerked up.

"Adam, what's-" Marlena started to ask.

"Sh," he said shortly, holding up a hand to his head.

_'Adam, help!'_ Orko sent. _'Josiah's getting worse. Dree Elle and I can't seem to pour enough magic into the strengthening spell!'_

"Oh, God, no," Adam choked, not bothering to try to stop the tears.

"What is it?" Marlena asked.

"Where's Teela?"

"The kitchen."

Adam turned on his com-link. "Teela, get back to Josiah's room _now_." Without waiting for a response, he turned to his mother. "Josiah's dying."

Marlena paled and ran out of the hanger. Adam spoke into his com-link again as he raced after her. "Keldor and Lyn, I need both of you down at the infirmary _now_!"

_'Please don't let us be too late,'_ Adam pleaded silently. Oddly enough, after all the weeks of worry and struggling, a strange calm descended over him. Adam kept praying all the way to Josiah's room.

* * *

Adam and Marlena reached in the hospital hall just as Adora, Hawk, Teela, Randor, Duncan and Lana appeared.

"What's going on, Adam?" asked Teela, her eyes wild with panic, her pace not slackening as they approached the healing hall door.

"Orko said something about not being able to pour enough magic into the strengthening spell and that that it was faltering." Adam reached over and took her hand.

"No," gasped Adora as the doors to the chamber slid open.

The rapid beeping of the monitors and the panicked activity of Ramos sent a wave of fear through each and every family member. Orko and Dree were focusing a steady stream of magic into a concentrated point over the baby's heart to keep the spell strong, but their tiny arms were shaking and Dree Elle was drifting closer to the floor with each passing second.

Teela and Adam rushed to the side of the crib that Ramos wasn't working on and the rest of the family crowded around behind them.

"We don't know wha' happened, Highness. He just started takin' a turn for the worse," Ramos exclaimed, throwing an irritated look at the now-crowded room.

A flash of blue burst from the corner behind Ramos, and Keldor and Lyn appeared.

"What are you doing here?" snarled Randor.

"Adam called us," Keldor ground out, clenching his hands.

"What?" Randor asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Orko said he and Dree didn't have enough power to maintain the strengthening spell," Adam confirmed.

"Not by ourselves," Orko agreed in a rasp, his arms shaking wildly.

"We can strengthen this spell," affirmed Lyn. "But we will not without your permission."

"Please," sobbed Teela, her hands covering her face. Adam held her tightly, supporting her weight almost completely. She had no strength to hold onto a righteous anger that could cost Josiah his life. "Do something. Please do something."

Keldor and Lyn motioned for Ramos to move away from the crib. They raised their staffs as one and sent beams of power into the same magical opening that Orko and Dree were feeding.

"The spell is getting stronger. It's going to hold!" said Orko after a moment.

"You and Dree Elle can stop feeding power now," instructed Lyn. "We will be able to seal the spell afterwards." With a sigh, Orko lowered his arms. Dree Elle lowered hers as well and promptly fainted. Duncan dove and caught her before she could crash to the floor.

"Dree Elle? Man-at-Arms, is she okay?" Orko asked worriedly.

"She's still breathing, Orko," assured Lana, coming up beside her husband. "It looks as though she is simply exhausted."

"The spell is set," announced Keldor, an odd feeling of satisfaction and worry filling him as he lowered his staff. "It should hold for a little while, but your young Trollan is close to her time. I doubt that level of exertion is good for her."

"You're right," whispered Orko. "But we have to keep the spell strong."

"Keldor and I will maintain the spell in her place," Lyn assured him. She ran a glowing hand over the baby to ensure the spell was working at peak performance, even though the monitors were now silenced and all of Josiah's vitals seemed to be holding.

"Keldor," said Lyn, her brow furrowed. "Do you feel that?" She grasped his hand and holding it in her glowing one, passed both of their hands over the now-sleeping child.

"Ye-es. It's well hidden but I think…" Keldor trailed off as his face took on an expression of intense concentration. The royal family exchanged glances intermingled with worry and hope. The tension in the room increased as the seconds ticked by.

"You think what?" demanded Adam after a moment of silence.

"Yes, I'm sure now," Keldor said looking up to everyone gathered. "There is a powerful spell placed on your child. And whoever cast it took great pains that it would not be discovered. It takes an immense amount of effort, time, and power to hide spellwork and it's not very trustworthy. Anyone familiar with the mage or its source of magic can find hidden spells if they look hard enough."

Adam's eyes took on a steely glint. "Damien." _'Just to get to me?'_

Teela's eyes grew wide as she picked up on his thought. In an odd, twisted way, it made sense.

Lyn spread her hand over the child. Her eyes glowed with a lovely purple light. "You from whom I once drew strength, be known and revealed, do as I say."

A collective gasp rang out around the room as cords orange-red power appeared, showing themselves to be wrapped around Josiah's tiny frame.

"What is it?" Marlena asked in horror.

"Someone has cast a draining spell on Josiah!" shouted Orko, waving his arms in agitated excitement. "It will keep sucking the life out of him until there is nothing left."

"No!" cried several voices from around the room.

"It's worse than that," muttered Keldor as his fingers explored the ropes of power.

"What do you mean?" asked Hawk incredulously. "How can it be any worse?"

"There is an addition of a pain spell that intermittently causes a sharp pain in different parts of Josiah's body."

Marlena's eyes flashed with anger, and Randor squeezed her hand.

"Of all the low-life, scum-sucking tricks…" muttered Hawk. "To harm a baby like that. Oh, it makes my blood boil." Adora smiled weakly at his emphatic support and took his hand.

"Can you do anything to remove them?" pleaded Teela.

"Both spells were cast using Snake Mountain's magic. That was why we were able to see past the camouflage. Because we both once drew on that power, we should be able to remove the pain spell. It is the lesser of the two. We will try to undo the other spell as well, but there is something about it that I'm not quite sure I understand. Something beyond a simple draining spell." Keldor's brow furrowed in concentration.

"Perhaps we can siphon off some power and then weaken the grip of the spell on the child," theorized Lyn.

Keldor nodded. As the royal family watched, Keldor and Lyn pulled lines of power from the fiery cords of magic surrounding Josiah. The baby began to fuss as the cords began to fade just a bit.

"I can't hold too much more power," gasped Lyn as she and Keldor struggled to keep the lines of power flowing toward them. "Tainted. Weakening me."

"Just a little bit more," Keldor encouraged, his breath growing ragged with the effort.

The cords around Josiah thinned, and had become no larger than the tiny infant's fingers when Lyn fell to her knees, coughing and retching on the floor.

"Lyn," shouted Keldor, breaking the spell. "Release the power into me."

"Make you sick," gasped Lyn after she was done losing her breakfast. "Help me to the window. We can release the power harmlessly outside."

Hawk lifted Lyn up with Ramos' assistance and soon Lyn and Keldor discharged bolts of angry red energy into the clear sky.

Adam stared, staggered by the weight of what they'd done for his son. He knew from his own experience with tainted magic how it not only made one ill and weak, but tempted and teased as well.

Teela leaned forward, stroking Josiah's forehead over and over. The child cooed at her, the first happy sound he had made in nearly two weeks, and then he closed his eyes. "Thank you," Teela said without looking up, her tears falling onto the pillow next to Josiah's head. The hatred she had held for Keldor abated somewhat as she observed the child. His vitals were still weak, but he was no longer in pain as he had been. For now, that was enough.

"Thank you," Adam echoed, placing an arm around Teela, his eyes also on their son. Then he sent the message as well, so Keldor and Lyn could feel his heartfelt gratitude. _'Thank you.'_

The pair exchanged weak glances. "It's not over yet, I'm afraid," Keldor reminded them reluctantly.

Adam's gaze hardened almost imperceptibly as he closed off his thoughts once more. _'It will be. I'll make sure of it.'_

"What do you mean, it's not over yet?" asked Randor, approaching the cradle.

"We were able to break the spell causing him pain. But the draining spell is designed to draw its strength from the child. Although we stripped it of its power and weakened it, it will grow stronger again. Lyn and I will stay close and draw power away from it as often as we can, but something is holding this spell to Josiah. Until we know what that is, we can't remove it," explained Keldor. He leaned heavily against the wall, fatigue setting in.

"Keldor and I will stay near the child, but we must rest. We may have once used the magic of Snake Mountain freely, but since our purification, touching something so evil sickens us," Lyn added.

Ramos pulled a chair close to the two. Keldor sat heavily in it and before Ramos had time to return with a second chair, Keldor pulled an exhausted Lyn down into his lap. Lyn leaned wearily against her husband. Keldor's face was pale.

"You've done a great deal," Adam said hoarsely. "You've given us information and bought us a little more time."

Marlena walked over to Keldor and Lyn, and the two of them regained their feet awkwardly. She hugged each of them. "I never thought I'd see the day when I would consider the two of you a blessing." She gave them a watery smile. "Thank you for what you've done."

Keldor shifted uncomfortably and stiffly returned the queen's hug. He did not want to alienate anyone at the moment but this was getting way too uncomfortable. He stepped back and sent a desperate message to Lyn. _'Blast it woman! Get me out of here.'_

Lyn smirked. She was just about to intervene when Adora and Miro ran to him and engulfed him in a family hug. "Oh, thank you Uncle Keldor," Adora said fervently.

Keldor grimaced and began to turn an embarrassed shade of lavender. Teela had to fight back a chuckle. Keldor wore the same expression Adam usedt o have when cornered by overeager courtiers.

Lyn was being hugged by Miro when she managed to finally get out her exit strategy. "If you don't mind, Keldor and I must return to our chambers and retrieve all the items we need for our cleansing ritual and bring them down here. We will return just as soon as we have those essential items. Stay and monitor the child, Orko, and send for us telepathically if we are needed."

Miro released Lyn and backed away, wiping tears from his eyes.

Adam listened with only half an ear as his family awkwardly went their separate ways. He stood staring at Josiah, anger slowly building within him as he dwelled on the idea that Damien and Hutch--and probably Marzo as well--had engineered all of this. Just to get to him.

_'They'll get me all right,'_ he thought darkly, careful to shield his mind. _'And they'll wish they'd never laid eyes on me.'_

* * *

Hawk turned as Duncan entered the empty throne room. "Man-at-Arms," he greeted, taking in the other's tense face. "What's wrong?"

"Call it intuition, but..." Duncan frowned. "Have you seen Adam?"

Hawk shook his head. "Not since Keldor and Lyn healed Josiah this morning." Realization slowly lit his face. "You don't think-"

"What would you do?" Duncan asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"I'd make a trip to Snake Mountain," Hawk conceded. "And I'd tear the bloody brutes limb from limb." He frowned. "But would he really have gone alone?" Duncan stared at Hawk steadily until the former pirate blew out a light breath. "Of course he would have. Let's go."

"Where's Adora?" Duncan asked as the two of them turned to leave.

"Diverting some flood." The two men exchanged glances.

Duncan frowned. "The masters are busy all over with a bunch of natural disasters. Even the guard is on high alert and can't leave the palace because of that mob scene yesterday. We're pretty much on our own."

* * *

"You don't look surprised to see me," He-Man said to Damien, dismounting from Battle Cat. The evil demon stood there quietly before Skeletor's former throne, a slight smirk on his face.

"I suspected that you would come to pledge yourself to me, to save your son," Damien said simply, careful to keep the triumph from his voice. "Despite whatever lies your mother told you."

"Wrong," He-Man bit off. He drew his sword, while Battle Cat roared. "I know what you did. You put a spell on Josiah. And you're going to take it away. Now."

Shock passed through Damien's face, replaced quickly by a malicious mirth. "And how do you propose to make me, mortal?" he sneered. Within seconds, the plain-looking man in front of He-Man became a scaled demon of massive strength. "You can do nothing to me," he growled in a gravelly voice.

A sound behind He-Man had the hero whirling in a circle, and his sword deflected Hutch's. "You two don't play fair," he quipped, his heart thudding at how close Hutch had been to severing his head.

"That's the fun of being evil," Hutch said with smile. He raised a hand and threw a magical blast at He-Man, who jumped out of the way easily.

Damien moved quickly, seeking to sneak up behind He-Man, but Battle Cat tackled the demon. Damien hissed as the great tiger's claws scraped his face, leaving deep gashes. He grabbed each of Battle Cat's front claws and wrestled with the animal for a moment.

Taking advantage of his partner's success, He-Man pressed his attack on Hutch, his sword flying wildly as he sought to disarm the madman. "How could you put a spell on a child, Hutch?" he demanded. "He's done nothing to you!"

"He's your son," Hutch sneered. "That's enough of a crime for me."

Battle Cat roared in pain as Damien's hands began to burn his legs. The demon threw off Battle Cat, and the tiger landed against the wall, dazed.

Hutch and He-Man broke apart, chests heaving. He-Man's anger increased, complicated by sorrow. "You have become truly evil, Hutch, in a way even Skeletor never did," he said, his voice and face pained.

"That is why I will succeed," Hutch snarled. He blasted magic at He-Man's feet, a blow so powerful that it threw the hero backwards and into a wall.

Damien thought quickly. He still had one chance to turn He-Man to evil. If he could but get the hero to kill Hutch…he made himself invisible and bent close to He-Man as the hero pulled himself to his feet.

"He's past redemption. He'll become a plague to humanity, worse than Skeletor ever was," he whispered. He-Man shook his head, as if trying to rid himself of thoughts he shouldn't be having. Hutch approached, his sword raised. Damien spoke quickly, knowing that the faster he put the ideas into He-Man's mind, the more they would seem like the hero's own thoughts.

_"He had Damien kill his unborn child and the woman he had made love to. He's put a killing spell on my child. He's pure evil. He doesn't deserve to live. I have to kill him."_ He-Man's fury over his son's condition grew as the words played through his mind. _"There will be no peace for Eternia until he's dead. If he dies, so does the spell on Josiah. I have to kill him to save my son."_

With a raw roar, He-Man went on the offensive, his sword barely visible as he attacked Hutch with a nearly unmatchable speed. Damien watched in satisfaction as Hutch barely managed to parry He-Man's thrusts. It was only a matter of time now. Once He-Man killed Hutch, and his fury faded, his guilt would destroy him.

Battle Cat shook his head, finally clearing his vision. Dismay filled him at the sight before him. He could sense his partner's anger. He-Man's emotions were getting the best of him. As much as he disliked Hutch, Battle Cat knew He-Man would never forgive himself if he killed the villain. The tiger took a deep breath and let out a roar that shook the very foundation of Snake Mountain.

The noise and vibration penetrated He-Man's fury. But while he was horrified at how much he had let his anger control him, he didn't lose the advantage he had gained. Although worried about where Damien might be, he pushed forward, disarming Hutch and slamming the red-haired man into the wall. He-Man's breath came harsh as he pressed his forearm across Hutch's chest and pointed his sword at the villain's throat.

"He-Man!" Battle Cat roared.

"I'm okay, Cat," he said, not taking his eyes off of Hutch. "But let me know if you see Damien or Marzo." He pressed the point of his blade closer to Hutch's skin. "Remove your spell from Josiah."

Hutch grinned. "I can't. It was set on him in the womb. It's part of him now."

He-Man dropped his sword and drew back his fist. He wouldn't kill Hutch, but he fully intended to take out some of his frustration on the scumbag.

Sensing that his last-ditch plan had failed, Damien re-materialized and quickly grabbed He-Man's wrist. His painful touch pierced through He-Man's entire body, and the hero jerked back away from Hutch defensively. He desperately wrenched his arm, sending Damien across the room and into Skeletor's throne.

Battle Cat thrust himself at Hutch as the villain took aim at He-Man, roaring a warning at the same time.

He was too late.

* * *

_A/N: We fully realize that some of our readers have not been happy with the Christian slant our stories have taken. We understand your feelings and have done our best to be respectful of our audience in the telling of this particular chapter. We even cut what we, as authors, thought would have naturally occured in the situation with Marlena as a Christian. Our intention was not to offend anyone, but to allow Marlena to be true to who she is and what she believes, and to use that to help Adam through this time of despair. We ask that you in turn be respectful of our beliefs and the fact that this is a story we have written in our spare time for no pay, and enjoy it as such._

_For those of you who are interested in reading the deleted sections of this chapter (in which Marlena shares the story of Christ with Adam), please send one of us a private message. It is in a rough draft format, with a lot of grammatical errors, but we would be happy to share it with you. _

_We wish you all God's blessings in 2010!_

_--Evelyn CMB and LittleLlamaGirl_


	15. Chapter 15: Hope?

He-Man groaned at the remnants of pain still tingling through his body. His arms were spread-eagle, and felt as if they were supporting his weight. He opened his eyes and realized it was true. He was suspended in mid-air by chains attached to his wrists. Below him was nothing but a pool of burning hot lava.

"You really shouldn't get so emotionally vested in a fight," Hutch commented from below, twirling He-Man's sword in his hand. He-Man turned his head slightly to see his former friend relaxing against a wall. "It causes mistakes."

He-Man said nothing in reply, his ice-blue eyes speaking for him. To his relief, Battle Cat was chained below him, near Hutch. At least the tiger was still alive, and even seemed to be okay, if his angry growl was any indication.

Hutch grinned up at He-Man. "I won't waste time beating around the bush, He-Man. Swear your allegiance to us for one day, and your son lives. Otherwise, he'll be dead within three days."

"You said you couldn't remove the spell," He-Man said in a flat voice.

Hutch shrugged. "I lied." He grinned again. "By the way, if you're thinking your friends will rescue you, forget it. They're spread out all over Eternia battling various natural disasters the Ancients have caused because they don't want Adam ruling."

"Disasters you caused, you mean," He-Man spat at him.

Hutch put on a wounded look. "Would I do such a thing?" He sighed dramatically. "I suppose I would." He began laughing maniacally. He put the Power Sword in a case opposite Battle Cat, and touched it lightly. "All sealed up. I'll be back later to see what your decision is, Adam."

* * *

He-Man looked up at the chains holding him, smirking. They'd been overconfident. He could break these easily. All he had left to do was figure out how to get to the ledge instead of plunging into the lava below. And that, he realized, could be difficult. It was actually one long chain he was attached to, threaded through two hoops in the ceiling. Breaking off one wristband would give the other all the slack, sending him for a hot bath in molten rock.

"Psst." He-Man looked back down and spotted Duncan standing at the ledge. Hawk was already working on Battle Cat's chains.

"Duncan!" He-Man called in a loud whisper. "Thank the Ancients!"

Duncan glared at his son-in-law, clearly unhappy with him. But as always, he took care of business first. "What can I do?" he asked.

"Can you fire a grappling line next to me?" He-Man asked.

Duncan nodded and took careful aim with his grappling gun. The sharp spear flew by He-Man's side, so close the hero could feel the breeze, and buried itself in the rock behind him.

"Thanks, Duncan. I've got it from here," He-Man said confidently. He yanked both arms together, snapping the chain at both wrists. With a smooth half-turn, he grabbed the line and slowly lowered himself down until he was standing with his comrades.

"This ranks up there with some of your lesser ideas," Duncan said shortly as He-Man broke through the case holding his sword. He-Man frowned; the spell Hutch had put on it must have been a magical alarm, rather than a force field. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of Josiah," He-Man said simply, sheathing his sword. "He's dying, Duncan, and if Hutch placed the spell on him, he must know how to remove it."

"And I'm sure he was oh-so-willing to share that information with you," Hawk said dryly.

"I had to try," said He-Man, his eyes silently asking his friends to understand.

Duncan sighed and placed a hand on the young father's shoulder. "I know you did. But you didn't have to do it alone."

He-Man tilted his head to the side at the curious lift to the right side of Duncan's mouth. "What's that look for?"

Duncan shrugged. "I guess I've finally come to the realization that you're human," he said in a half-joking manner.

"So…you're not going to take my sword away because I went off half-cocked?" He-Man asked in tone that couldn't quite pull off the light-heartedness he had tried for. Hawk stood by silently, watching the exchange.

Duncan shook his head, knowing He-Man was asking more than his words implied. "No, lad. I reserve the right to straighten you out when you stray, but I won't beat you down for making mistakes." He grinned. "You've learned your lessons well. I think you're ready to spread your own wings, so to speak, without me hovering over you."

"I had a good teacher," He-Man answered, his own face solemn.

Hawk cracked his knuckles. "So, shall we try again to get Hutch to talk?" he asked eagerly.

He-Man hesitated, not knowing how they could convince Hutch to part with the information. But the decision was taken out of his hands as Hutch himself appeared in the doorway.

"Looks like we don't have a choice," He-Man muttered.

"Leaving so soon?" Hutch inquired in a friendly voice. "But you haven't had lunch yet."

He-Man pursed his lips. "I'm not that into poison, Hutch. Maybe another time."

"Well, you at least have to allow for some autographs," Hutch protested with an evil smile. "Some former friends of yours have missed you." He stepped to the side, and Trap Jaw, Kobra Khan, and Two Bad entered.

He-Man actually grinned for real. It was almost nice to see the old crew—the ones he knew he could defeat fairly easily. "Long time no see, guys."

Without responding, Kobra Khan popped open his hood and blew sleep gas at them, which He-Man quickly blew away. Battle Cat tackled Two Bad and drooled in both faces in turn. Trap Jaw tried to freeze Hawk, but was frozen by Man-at-Arms instead.

"You bumblers," Hutch groaned, slapping a hand to his face as He-Man grabbed Kobra Khan and hurled the reptilian onto the grappling hook on the opposite side of the lava.

He-Man turned to his former friend, his sword held at the ready. "Want to try again, Hutch?"

The orange-haired villain smiled brightly. "Josiah's weakening, He-Man. You'd better get home if you want to see him one last time." He transported away before He-Man could do anything to stop him.

"Argh!" He-Man yelled, turning and slamming his fist into the wall. A large section of the roof fell in, splashing lava up and almost onto the heroes. He-Man glanced up quickly; Kobra Khan was slowly getting hold of the line. He would be down in a moment.

"Let's go," he said shortly. He had failed, and he didn't know what to do about it, but it was time to return home.

* * *

Lyn sighed in contentment as Keldor placed his dampened fingers across her lips in the last step of their cleansing ritual. Three times in the last 24 hours, she and Keldor had had to pull that poisonous power into themselves to keep the spell from killing Josiah.

Keldor lowered his hand from Lyn's face to wave it over the basin that held their rapidly dwindling supply of the Waters of Truth. He was suddenly struck by the fact that they would need to renew their supply if they stayed too much longer, but he pushed that concern to the back of his mind. For now only one thing mattered to either of them, and that was keeping this child alive.

Teela had been by the bedside every moment since they first discovered the spell. When she finally fell asleep by Josiah's cradle, Orko levitated her over to a nearby bed. Lyn only hoped the capt...er, princess would allow herself some rest.

Orko was pacing mid-air as he continued to discuss this spell with his very pregnant wife.

"You're right, Dree Elle, something about this spell reminds me of Trollan magic." The tiny magician tapped his finger against his scarf. "I'm sure there's something simple we're not seeing."

"If you figure it out, by all means," groaned Keldor as he leaned back in his chair, "enlighten us. Seeing as neither Lyn nor I can understand why this spell cannot simply be drained away. It should be possible, but no matter how much we weaken it, it comes back."

"It's building up again quicker each time, isn't it?" asked Dree Elle in her whispery voice.

Lyn looked at Keldor with a raised eyebrow, then turned to face Orko's wife. "Yes, it was tiny at first, but the rate of advance is growing exponentially each time we pull power away. It's almost as if whatever is holding this spell to this child is growing stronger each time we interfere with it."

"It's like a binding spell," Dree Elle said excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Keldor asked irritably.

"Yes!" Orko agreed, doing a back flip in mid-air. "Binding spells are part of the person. Trying to remove them only strengthens them in the end." He tapped his forehead. "There are ways to remove them, but I'm not sure what they are. I've never tried. I have to go talk with Uncle Montork." He started to fly out of the room, then paused. "Will you two be all right? I have to go to Grayskull to contact him."

Lyn waved a weary hand. "We'll manage. Go look into this lead. It may be the break we need."

Orko flew toward the door so quickly that he did not notice his scarf had caught on a hook near the door.

"Whaaaaa? " he yelped as his scarf jerked him back and sent him flying in a strange arc right into an antiseptic cream that glowed dark orange until it took full effect. The metal bowl of the cream flew across the room to crash with a splat onto the rigid form of Man-at-Arms.

"What the Blazes?"

"Oops," moaned Orko as he hid his face from Duncan's orange-coated face and armor.

Keldor and Lyn couldn't contain their laughter as Duncan stoically wiped the orange glop from his now-matching face.

"Orko," he growled.

"Heh heh," laughed Orko nervously. "Sorry Man-at-Arms. Well I've gotta go to Grayskull so I guess I'd better just disappear." With those words the court magician flashed with a brilliant magenta light and vanished.

"What's so funny," yawned Teela as she stumbled back to Josiah's bedside. She looked up at her father's face and joined in the laughter in spite of her worry. "Orko strikes again, eh Father?" she asked.

"Yes," he groused. He came over to Josiah's bedside and peeked over at his grandson. He was stirring and cooing.

"He's getting stronger, Father. It's slow, but he's definitely getting stronger." The relief in Teela's voice was almost palpable.

Duncan swallowed a lump of emotion as he gazed down at his grandson. "He does look stronger."

Lyn and Keldor exchanged looks of dismay. Neither wanted to contradict Teela and remove her hope, but they knew already that this reprieve would not last long.

"Teela," Man-at-Arms asked, tearing his eyes away from Josiah, "have you seen Adam?"

"Not since early this morning," Teela said slowly, sensing a hidden meaning behind the question. "Why?"

"I thought he was coming directly here," Duncan muttered. He leveled his gaze at her. "He-Man went to Snake Mountain to try to get Hutch to tell him how to break the spell. Long story short, it didn't work." He glanced at Keldor and Lyn, hating to say this in front of them. "You know how hard he takes it when he can't save someone, much less someone he loves. He needs you, Teela."

"He'll have to come to me," she said firmly, looking at her son. "I'm not leaving Josiah."

"Excuse me," Keldor said, standing abruptly._ 'I think it's time my nephew and I had a little chat.'_

"Where are you going?" asked Teela in a panic.

"I have something to discuss with Adam," Keldor said grimly.

Duncan frowned darkly at that remark, but held his tongue. Adam was a grown man. He could handle Keldor.

"But what about Josiah?" Teela demanded, straightening up.

"Don't worry," Lyn assured her. "We just drained the spell ten minutes ago while you were sleeping. We should be fine without Keldor for a short time."

"Besides," offered Dree, "I will help if you need me to until Keldor can get back."

* * *

Keldor was fuming.

"How could he do something this stupid? He should know better than to take on everyone in Snake Mountain all by himself. He's not thinking clearly, and he's going to get himself or someone else killed if he doesn't stop letting his emotions rule his actions." Keldor shook his hand in the air and chanted. "Prince in danger now profound, be unmoving and with this found."

A small golden ball of light led the way and Keldor jogged behind it until he found himself standing on a secluded balcony. Adam was sitting on a bench in the shadows of a large frond plant.

Adam glared at Keldor as the mage approached and his muscles released from the spell Keldor had cast. "Don't ever do that to me again," he snapped.

"I make no such promises," Keldor retorted, "if you continue to do stupid things like go off to Snake Mountain by yourself. What were you thinking? That he wouldn't be ready to deal with you? I captured you more times than you may care to remember and I didn't have the kind of power that foul fiend is pouring into them. You're lucky you weren't captured. Or killed."

Adam stood angrily, knowing on some level that every word Keldor spoke was true. "That is my son in there, dying by the minute! Do you have any idea what that's like? They know how to break this spell! I had to try to get them to tell me!"

"And did they?" asked Keldor angrily, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not!" Adam yelled, standing nose-to-nose with Keldor. His shoulders slumped and he turned away. "But I had to try," he said in a near-whisper, fighting the tears that threatened. "What else could I do?"

Seeing Adam's despair, Keldor released his anger. "You could have sought help." Keldor placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "I do understand what it's like. I almost lost Neara as we were traveling to find the Truth Sworn. If I had been alone, if I had not had Lyn with me, I would have expended so much magical energy that I would have ended up unconscious and unprotected in a jungle where such mistakes end only in death. I do understand Adam. But you are in so much pain now you cannot think clearly. Please depend on those you trust to help you. Like Lyn helped me."

Adam jerked away. Keldor saying he was in too much pain to think clearly brought back the memory of Randor saying something similar just after Skeletor had learned his secret. He didn't want to hear such a statement from his former enemy. There was a long silence as Keldor allowed Adam to think over his words.

"Do you know what it's like to have everyone in your life hurt because of who you are?" Adam finally asked lowly. "Josiah is dying because I'm He-Man, because Evil wants to see my downfall so badly." His pain-ridden expression pierced Keldor's heart. "Death would be easy compared to this."

"I do know. I cannot tell you how many times I have wished I'd died cleansed in the Waters on Carnia rather than see what pain I've caused your family. Living itself, going on when those you care about suffer because of you and your choices--it hurts Adam. But what would happen if you chose Evil? How many other mothers would lose their sons or daughters? And Adam, we haven't lost Josiah yet. And your family, though hurt, can be proud of your choices."

"I have no intention of serving Evil," Adam said, his resolve on that strong again. "But I can't stand by and do nothing while my son wastes away." _'If only I could figure out a way to make Hutch tell me how to break the spell...'_

"You may not have to," began Keldor. "The little Trollan thinks he knows what's holding the spell to your son. He's on his way to Castle Grayskull now to contact someone named Montork to find out how to remove this thing he calls a binding spell."

Adam's head jerked up. "A binding spell?" he repeated, an odd mixture of horror and hope on his face.

"Are you familiar with them?" asked Keldor, a bit surprised. He shouldn't have been; Adam had been around Orko for more than half his life and was bound to have picked up some knowledge of Trollan magic. "It's not a type of magic I'm familiar with."

Adam almost smiled as he shook his head. "The Trollans don't get married, they bind to each other with magic. We attended Orko and Dree Elle's binding. The magical power they use is intense; even my sword reacted to it." He frowned. "But that's done with hundreds of Trollans joining together. How could Hutch have cast that spell himself?"

"He's being powered by Evil itself, Adam. There are very few limits to their supply of dark power."

Adam nodded absently, turning as a voice called to him from the doorway. "There you are," Marlena complained. "What's this I hear about you going to Snake Mountain on your own and getting captured? Are you trying to get yourself killed before your next birthday?"

"No," Adam protested, but Keldor, not having heard the full story, interrupted, his frustration with his nephew rising up again.

"You were captured?" accused Keldor, glowering.

"Yes," Adam admitted reluctantly. "But Hawk and Duncan showed up in time to help me escape. I'm fine. I'm not going back there...at least not alone. I promise. Now will you two lay off?"

Keldor shook his head. "Only because I know you are telling the Truth. And speaking of Truth, Teela wants you by her side."

Adam let out a sigh. "I was hoping I could return with good news," he said lowly. "I hope Orko has more luck than I did." He turned and walked off the balcony.

Marlena watched him go with worried eyes. "What a birthday this'll be for him, and Adora," she said almost to herself.

"Indeed," Keldor commented. "Queen Marlena, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she said quickly, surprise lighting her features.

"I have been thinking of that story you shared with Adam after Damien's visit. And I was wondering..." Keldor shifted uncomfortably for a moment.

"Go on," Marlena urged him.

"This sacrifice of the one you called Jesus. You said it forgave the evil of your people. How much evil was forgiven for each person? What was the limit?"

Marlena smiled gently in understanding. "There was no limit, Keldor," she said. "None at all."

For several minutes, Keldor fought the tears that were gathering in his eyes unsuccessfully. His voice was hoarse when he finally spoke. "You speak the truth. I can feel it." He swallowed hard, fighting for control. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am for what I've done to you, Queen Marlena."

"I know you are," she said softly.

Uncomfortable with the power of his own emotions, Keldor turned to look out into the gardens below.

"Keldor..." Marlena said, waiting for him to turn back around. When he had done so, she reached out and took his hand. "I know you have changed. I can see how hard you are trying to help my family--perhaps even harder than you tried to hurt us. I want you to know that I forgive you too."

Keldor nodded, fighting back tears. "I cannot tell you how much that means to me, Your Majesty. I promise you that I will do everything I can for your family. I would lay down my life for them now."

Marlena's warm blue eyes searched Keldor's face. After a long moment, she nodded. "Yes, I believe you would," she said quietly.


	16. Chapter 16: Broken

"Mother!" Teela greeted. "Come listen, Josiah's talking to us." Part of her knew this reprieve was temporary, but she was determined to live for the moment and enjoy her son's babbling.

Lana walked up to see her grandchild cooing and waving his tiny fist in the bed. "Are we talking, little one?" asked Lana sweetly. "Are we happy?"

"He took a bottle just ten minutes ago."

"That is good news," called Adam as he walked in the doorway. Teela threw him an assessing glance and could see immediately that her father was right; Adam was deeply troubled that he had been unsuccessful.

"Do you hear that Josiah? Daddy's here." Teela waved for Adam to come to the crib, a determined smile on her face. "He's getting better Adam. He's finally getting better." She placed her hand in his and pulled him close by her side.

Adam bit his lip and tried to share in Teela's joy even as Hutch's words echoed in his mind, limiting Josiah's time to three days at most. _'Was it all a trick to get to me? Did Keldor and Lyn somehow break the spell? Or is this just a brief reprieve?'_ He swallowed hard. _'Could it really be possible that Josiah is to be Eternia's sacrifice?'_

Josiah did look better. But then Adam caught sight of Lyn's face, and knew his son wasn't really improving. He said nothing though. He simply held Teela close and drank in the sight of his son's innocent face, so different from the drawn, pain-filled look he had held only a day or two ago.

Lana pulled a chair close to the crib and sat heavily.

"You don't look well," commented Lyn to Lana. "You seem pale."

"I suppose it's all the worry for Josiah," Lana admitted. "My stomach has been upset for over a week and I've been so tired."

"Oh, Mother," said Teela, her worry finding a new focus for a moment, "are you sure you shouldn't lie down? Ramos has a cot in the next room. I'm sure Adam would bring it in for you."

"Of course," Adam agreed, already moving to get it.

"No dear," said Lana softly. "I'll be fine. We all will, when Josiah's better." Her objection came too late, however. Adam carted it in and motioned for Lana to move to it.

"Scoot," he teased.

Lana capitulated with an easy grace, sitting down with a sigh. She didn't lie down, though; there were too many people present for her to feel comfortable enough to sleep, even if she did need it.

There was a comfortable silence in the room, each person lost in their thoughts and reveling in the temporary peace. Then, without warning, Josiah's eyes drifted shut, and the monitors around him began beeping wildly. Teela stared at them in disbelief. "No!" she said in a horrified whisper. "No, no!"

Adam swallowed hard. This was it. He knew it with a startling clarity that had him wrapping his arms around Teela in an effort to comfort both her and himself. At the same time, there was a sad peace within him; he knew Josiah would go on to a very special place.

Lyn sprang into action, placing her hands on Josiah and drawing the evil power away from him. "It's too strong for me," she gasped. "I need help!"

Dree Elle didn't hesitate. She flew down and joined her power to Lyn's. Adam felt a faint stirring of hope and rebellion against what he believed was coming; almost frantically he closed his eyes and called Keldor via telepathy.

"Do you feel that?" squeaked Dree Elle.

Not realizing Adam was already calling for Keldor, Lyn had been about to contact him via telepathy. At Dree Elle's question, she refocused all of her attention to the spell. "Yes," she said excitedly after a few seconds.

"What?" demanded Adam, his arms tightening around Teela. "What is it?"

"There is something rising from your son. A strange misting of power. And the spell is no longer bound as strongly to him."

"Quick, Lyn, we have to think," urged Dree Elle. "If this is like a Trollan binding spell there is something that we have in common that allows us to weaken this spell. What could it be?"

Adam stared at them blankly. He couldn't imagine two beings more different than the small, soft-spoken Dree Elle and the tall, harsh, short-tempered Lyn.

"Both female?" Teela said aloud, starting with the obvious.

"Both married?" Lana suggested.

"Both magicians?" Adam guessed.

At each suggestion, Dree Elle shook her head. "Something stronger than that," she said, her eyes narrowing in concentration. "Oooh, If only we knew more about this spell!"

"Hutch said it was set on Josiah when he was still in the womb," Adam recalled suddenly, his eyes turning a dark, stormy blue.

"Could it be because you're both mothers?" theorized Lana, now standing beside her daughter and son-in-law.

"I don't think that's it," said Dree Elle. "It's got to be an even stronger bond, something more unusual. Bindings usually flow from something within the magicians casting or removing them. Like when Orko and I were married, all of the couples that help cast our spell were touching the one they love...unless..." Dree Elle trailed off for a minute, still drawing magic from Josiah as she concentrated, reflecting on what Adam had said. "Unless Lyn is a mother in the same way I'm a mother!"

Lyn's eyes flew open in shock.

"Are you with child too?" Dree asked forthrightly. Her tiny arms began to shake a bit as she pulled even more of the evil power to herself.

"No... I mean, I don't..." Lyn trailed off. She withdrew one hand for just a second and ran it over her abdomen, a look of concentration on her face. Her jaw dropped for a moment as her concentration completely faltered.

"I am," Lyn whispered, renewing her spell with even more enthusiasm as Keldor burst into the room.

Keldor rushed over to Lyn's side and was about to assist. "Stop," commanded Dree Elle. "This is a binding spell. We know now the relationship any sorceresses would have to have with each other before they can remove the spell. Mothers with child. Now it is a matter," gasped Dree Elle, "of finding enough sorceresses who are with child."

"Mothers with child?" Keldor repeated blankly.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Teela, her voice rising in panic once again.

"Serena, Castaspella, Glimmer…" Adam shook his head in frustration. The chances of any one of them being pregnant was unlikely, and time was short. They had to come up with something.

"Keldor, find someone," Lyn pleaded. Apparently still grasping at their meaning, Keldor simply stared at her.

Lana began to grow sick once again as fear for her grandson gripped her. She grabbed her stomach and tried to breathe deeply when an odd, impossible idea occurred to her. Almost at the same time, she heard Dree Elle's weakened voice.

"Lana! What about you?"

Lana shook her head as Teela and Adam shot looks of disbelief at Dree Elle. Surely not. She was much too old--yes, Grayskull's magic had kept her strong and healthy, but surely she wasn't pregnant. But Dree Elle's pleading eyes convinced her to check anyway. Lana used what she remembered about drawing magic to herself and pulled upon the wild magics of Eternia. She muttered the same spell Lyn had just used to discover her condition and gasped as she realized that it was not stress that caused her symptoms.

She too was going to have a child.

A wild mix of elation and fear raced through her. She could help save Josiah--if she could control magic, something she hadn't attempted in over two years. Casting a simple spell to sense another life within her was one thing; helping to break a binding spell was something else entirely. And there was a world of difference between the wild magics and Grayskull's magic, the latter of which had been bound to her will in a special way. Nevertheless…

"I probably cannot do much, as I have not used magic since I left Grayskull's walls, but I will try," she said with determination.

Teela gaped at her. "Mother?"

Ignoring Teela and Adam's open-mouthed stares, Lana stood beside Dree Elle and drew the evil power of the spell into herself. Moments later, the last of the mist rose from Josiah like a sickly green glow. The cords of magic whipped away from the baby and were absorbed into the three sorceresses' hands. As one the women purged the evil power from themselves into a fiery sphere near the roof of the chamber. Lyn sent a rope of purple magic to bind the sphere and with a flick of her wrist the sphere flew out the open window and blasted harmlessly into air.

At the roar of the explosion, Josiah cried. A blessed, healthy cry, weakened, but natural. Lana clasped her hands together in joy.

Teela scooped him up and began to calm him, feeling as if her heart were flying on ecstatic wings. Tears of relief ran down Adam's face shamelessly, and he let them as he reached out to touch his son's head.

"Do you hear, Adam?" Teela whispered, as if afraid speaking too loud would wake them all from this marvelous dream. "He's calming down."

Josiah hiccupped a few times and looked up at his mother, his blue eyes alert now and completely pain-free. Adam pulled Teela into one strong arm and wrapped his other arm around Josiah. He kissed the top of Teela's head and turned his face upwards. _'Thank you, Good. Thank you so much.'_

Keldor pulled Lyn down to a chair and Lana carried Dree Elle to the cot, a dazed expression appearing on Lana's face as she began recalling why she was able to help Josiah.

"A baby? I'm going to have a baby?" she asked no one in particular. Adam and Teela looked at each other, then at her.

"I guess Orko and I should have warned you about the side effects of the spell Serena cast on our baby," Dree Elle said softly, "but Serena asked us not to."

"Side effects?" repeated Lana as she sat beside Dree on the cot. She no longer felt nauseous, but she did feel as if her legs would no longer support her.

"When you and Man-at-Arms witnessed the spell to keep our baby's magic under control until it comes of age?" Dree Elle reminded her friend. "Well, that spell sometimes causes the witness to be very fertile."

Lana shook her head. There was no point in being angry with Serena. No doubt the Sorceress had no idea of the reason behind Grayskull's leading to keep the side effects a secret. _'Still, a __little__ warning would have been nice…'_

"Wait. Lana, you're really pregnant?" Adam asked, feeling the need to hear the words. The idea of the former Sorceress of Grayskull and his mentor having a child together tickled his sense of humor; a smile began tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Apparently we all were," answered Lyn, still dazed. "That was the only type of sorceress that could lift that spell. Ones with child."

"Lyn, you are pregnant as well?" Keldor asked, dropping to his knees to look Lyn in the eyes as the fact slowly sank in. Lyn nodded.

Keldor threw his arms around his wife. "Willful woman," he chided. "Will I ever be the first to find out?"

Lyn laughed. "I'll try again with the next one."

An uncontrollable lopsided smile firmly in place on his face now, Adam took the sleeping Josiah from Teela, his joy as complete as when his son was first born.

Teela took advantage of her free arms to throw them around her mother. "I'm going to have a sister or a brother! I can't believe it!"

"Nor can I," whispered Lana. "I thought I was too old. I didn't know it was possible."

"The spell you witnessed for Orko and I could have extended your time. It's done that for Trollans," Dree said almost guiltily.

"Oh, Teela," moaned Lana. "What will I tell your father?" Even though she spoke those words, however, a small smile appeared on her lips.

With perfect timing, Duncan strode in, having been alerted by one of the guards that Keldor had rushed back to Josiah's room. "What's going on here?"

"They broke the spell!" Teela said joyfully. She wiped a tear away.

Adam held Josiah up to Duncan. "Lyn, Dree Elle, and Lana did it," he said with a grin, his own tears threatening again as gratitude overwhelmed him. He turned to the three women. "Thank you all."

"You?" Duncan asked Lana, puzzled. "I thought you couldn't use magic anymore."

Lana ducked her head. "I hadn't tried, but I guess I underestimated myself."

"Not as much as you underestimated yourself, though," Keldor said to Duncan with a teasing gleam in his eye. Adam smirked.

"What?" Duncan asked, perplexed.

Adam shook his head, clasping a hand to his mentor's shoulder. "Man-at-Arms, I never knew you had it in you."

Ramos rambled over and began checking Josiah as the conversation continued around him.

"What the bloody Blazes are they talking about?" the irritated soldier asked Lana.

Lana gave him a tremulous smile. "The spell could only be broken by the combined magic of mothers who are with child. Lyn is pregnant again...and so am I."

Duncan's mouth opened, but nothing came out. He closed it, opened it again, and managed a low, drawn-out, "Hoooow?" He shut his mouth, and tried to speak once more, but still "Hoooow?" was the only sound that emerged.

Ramos snickered. "You really should know the answer to that one by now, Duncan."

That sharpened Duncan's mind again. "I do," he snapped, "but we're a bit old for this."

Ramos nodded thoughtfully. "You better let me check you over," he said to Lana, who nodded a bit reluctantly as she responded to Duncan's comment.

"I'm afraid the spell we helped Orko and Dree Elle with to control their baby's magic may have made me more--ah--fertile," Lana said softly, a look of wonder coming into her eyes.

Duncan stared at her for a moment. He couldn't be angry, as much as he wanted to be—just based on the fact that this was Orko's fault, he should be upset. However, Lana had given up so much for Grayskull over the years; if this was her reward, he would not ruin it for her, no matter how he felt about having a child younger than his grandson. He swallowed hard at that thought.

"Orko!" Dree Elle suddenly exclaimed. "We have to call him back!"

Adam chuckled. "I'm sure Duncan will be happy to do that," he said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You can say that again," Duncan muttered.

Keldor watched the exchange, bemused. He couldn't help but feel wonder at the happiness he felt for Adam and his family.

"As for us," Adam continued, placing an arm around Teela, his other arm still holding Josiah, "we're going to go share the good news with my parents and Adora, and then have some quiet family time together before the festivities begin."

"Festivities?" Lyn asked, looking decidedly uncomfortable at that idea.

Adam grinned at her. "Adora's and my birthday is in four days, and Josiah's presentation is overdue. I love parties as much as the next person, but I think it would be better to combine the two." He looked into Teela's green eyes, feeling as if he hadn't seen her in months. "If that's all right with you, Captain."

Teela grinned back at him. "Sounds perfect to me."

Teela and Adam hugged Lana and Dree Elle enthusiastically, thanking them for their help. Then they paused before leaving the room. Adam held out a hand to Lyn. She placed her small hand in his almost hesitantly. He gently brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Thank you," he said sincerely. Teela gave Lyn a difficult nod, but the gratitude in her eyes was just as heartfelt. Then the two of them left the room, leaving Lyn to deal with her own bubbling emotions.

* * *

Adam guided Teela down towards the throne room, still nearly dizzy with relief. Teela echoed his unspoken feelings.

"I can't believe it," she said, dropping a kiss on Josiah's head. "I can't believe it's over." A tear of happiness and relief slid down her cheek, and she hiccupped slightly.

Adam pulled her to a stop and into his arms, careful not to crush Josiah. "Believe it," he said reassuringly, his own eyes burning. "We've received a miracle." _'However unworthy we are of it,' he _added mentally, shying away from the memory of almost taking Damien's hand.

"Come on," he said, tucking a finger under her chin and grinning at her. "We have some family members who will want to hear the good news." Outside the throne room, they nodded to the guard, who looked at Josiah with wide eyes. A grin split the man's face nearly in two, and Teela laughed in delight as they entered the throne room.

Randor and Marlena looked over and Miro, Hawk, and Adora turned around. "Oh no," Adora whispered, thinking the worst for a moment as her eyes fell onto the baby. But then she saw him kick, and realized his eyes were open. "Is he-?" she exclaimed.

"Healed!" Teela exclaimed, tears present once more. She wiped at them, a smile never leaving her face. "The spell is completely broken!" Chaos ensued as the four rushed towards the young family, demanding explanations and exchanging joyous hugs.

Miro rushed up between Randor and Hawk. Tears flowed unchecked down his face. "How?" was all he could manage to choke out.

Hawk was grinning widely as Josiah caught his finger in his tiny fist and held tightly. "Well, cage me in coral and call me a reef, with a grip that strong, he'll be tough for He-Man to arm wrestle once he's grown."

"Oh, Teela," Adora asked, her voice soft and pleading. "Can I hold him?"

Teela was reluctant to give up her son, but she knew that they would soon be back in their suite. "Sure," she agreed graciously, placing him carefully in Adora's arms.

"Oh, Adam, he has your eyes," Adora sighed happily. Adam grinned and draped his free arm around her shoulder.

Randor offered Marlena a handkerchief and held her tightly as she cried happy tears. "I, too, would like to know how this happened."

"Where's Duncan?" interrupted Hawk. "Do he and Lana know?"

Adam couldn't help it; he snickered, causing the others to look at him in surprise. "Oh they know all right," he said, smirking. Teela elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "Hey!" he protested.

"Be nice," admonished Teela, her own mouth twitching.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is a story we want to hear?" asked Marlena, scooping Josiah from Adora's arms

Randor arched a questioning eyebrow toward Adam. Miro, however, was too busy running his finger down Josiah's soft cheek to be paying attention.

"He's perfect, you two," Miro sighed happily.

"You should have told us!" Duncan's voice echoed clearly down the hall into the throne room. The group exchanged glances, having little doubt to whom he was speaking in that tone.

"But the Sorceress said not to!" Orko argued back. Teela and Adam grinned at each other, nearly bubbling over with mirth.

"I don't care, you had no right-" Duncan broke off as he caught sight of the royal family and Hawk openly staring at them. "Oh, hello, everyone."

"What could Orko have kept from you that could be upsetting you on such a happy day, my old friend?" Randor greeted.

"But, wait," Orko said, comprehension finally dawning in his golden eyes. "But that means that Lana's-"

"You mean you didn't tell him yet?" Adam interrupted, trying to help Duncan out a little bit. In truth, though, he was already enjoying Man-at-Arms' reddening face.

"Of course I didn't tell him yet," Duncan growled. "I suppose you've told everyone in earshot already?"

Adam shook his head in denial as Orko tugged on his scarf uncomfortably. "I thought you and Lana would be too old to have anything to worry about," the little Trollan said weakly. "I thought that was why the Sorceress told us to not mention the side effects of the spell."

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" Hawk complained.

"The spell was a type of binding spell, and could only be broken by the combined magic of pregnant mages," Adam explained.

"Pregnant mages?" Randor repeated blankly. "Who?"

"Dree Elle, Lyn, and my mother," Teela supplied with a barely smothered grin.

"Lyn's pregnant?" Miro exclaimed, excitement lighting his face.

Hawk howled with laughter. Adora poked him with her elbow but couldn't contain her own giggles. Randor looked at Duncan and a wide grin spread on his face.

"That must have been some spell," commented Randor as he slapped Duncan on the back.

"Duncan, you old pirate you," Hawk congratulated him, pumping his hand. "My mother always told me it was the quiet ones you had to watch out for..."

Duncan reddened even more. "That's enough of that talk," he protested.

Marlena's brow furrowed. "You said Lyn was with child as well?"

"Wow, a grandchild older than your child," Hawk went on, stroking his chin now. "So does this mean you won't babysit for Josiah?" He looked at Adam. "Tough luck, my friend."

Adam put a hand to his forehead. "Ah, the sacrifices we must make..." he sighed dramatically.

"Yes," Teela answered Marlena, shooting a warning look at Adam and Hawk. "Lyn is also pregnant."

"I wonder who's older, Keldor or Duncan?" Adam asked Hawk innocently. "There might be some sort of record here."

"I don't know if Duncan would count since Orko's magic is involved," commented Hawk wryly. Adora popped Hawk's arm playfully.

Duncan squirmed as all eyes turned to him. "I don't care what you all think, I'm thrilled," he said defiantly. "If it's a problem for the rest of you, you can just-"

"Easy, Duncan, you know we're just teasing," Adam laughed, placing a reassuring hand on his mentor's arm. "We're happy for you." He winked. "Even if it does mean you'll be too tired to watch Josiah for us." Duncan growled good-naturedly at Adam.

"How are they?" asked Adora. "And why didn't Lyn or Lana tell anyone?"

"They just found out," Teela explained. The others listened, enraptured, as she and Adam told the entire story of Josiah's miraculous healing.

* * *

Keldor dropped the towel in the bin and sat heavily on the bench just outside of the training square. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the tension that he had hoped this workout would drain away from him. But it hadn't worked. His mind traveled back to those moments just after Lyn had helped heal Josiah.

Lyn had had a quick check up with Ramos and was urged to rest. Keldor had walked her back to their room but could not rest himself. He was to once again become a father? Now four children would be parentless after the sentencing was complete. '_What are we going to do?'_

"Son," Miro called, shaking Keldor from his troubled thoughts.

Keldor turned. "Hello, Father," he greeted.

"Do you mind if I join you a minute?" Miro asked. At the shake of Keldor's head, Miro sat beside his son. The elderly king was fiddling with two pieces of paper in his hand.

"What's on your mind?" Keldor asked, grateful for this distraction.

"I have something I've been meaning for you to have for some time now, Son. I have held onto it because things have been so turbulent."

Keldor chuckled mirthlessly at that. _'It's not like things are going to calm down for me,' _he thought. Keldor ran his hand over his face. '_How am I going to tell you about our newest child?'_

"I was hoping that things—meaning Randor—would settle down and we all could discuss things rationally. I see that what I desire may never happen, and before you go to trial, I want you to see this." Miro held out two pieces of paper. Keldor took them. Both were sealed with his father's signet. He pulled open the first sealed document. It crinkled and cracked along some of the edges. Keldor got the feeling that the paper was decades old.

"Ranay and I agreed to this a long time ago. Long before Randor was born." Miro paused a moment, allowing Keldor to read the parchment in his hand.

Keldor had to re-read the decree three times before it finally sank in. "Father," he gaped. "This says that _I _am the legitimate heir to the throne."

Miro nodded. "I thought at first to use this to strong-arm Randor into a sentence of exile for you. Of course I quickly realized how much more of a rift it would create. When I thought of how much it would hurt him, I knew I couldn't do it. I have the feeling that you will not use it that way either."

"No," Keldor affirmed, awed by the complete trust his father had placed in him. "I will not. But then, why did you give it to me? "

"I wanted you to know that I never gave up on you. Ranay and I both wanted to find you. I never stopped searching for you. Not ever." Miro's gaze bore directly into Keldor's soul, as if he were trying to sear out any doubts Keldor had about his father's love.

Keldor looked away for a moment as he tried to gather himself.

"Thank you," he said turning back to his father. Miro pulled Keldor into a strong embrace.

"Now," said Miro, pushing Keldor gently back after a moment, "open the second document."

Keldor slipped his birthright under his belt and broke the seal on the second document. "I have this document updated every year," Miro said.

Keldor opened the paper to see an account sheet. "I don't understand."

"I did more than just look for you, Son. That document is the most recent summary sheet for a special fund I have been saving to and growing just for you since the day you were born."

Keldor's mouth dropped open. "This is...it is..."

"Your portion in the wealth of the royal family of Eternos. It has been sheltered in my account for years, but now you have all of the access you need to acquire whatever you like from it."

Keldor stared at the amount listing his net worth. It was more than he had ever had, even when he had found gold deposits and used them to make money. He tried to wrap his mind around it. "What does one do with all of this?" he asked blankly. "Why would anyone need this much money?"

Miro rocked with laughter. "Well, son, if there was any doubt in my mind that you've changed completely, that took care of it." He shook his head, chuckling. "There was a time you'd have known exactly what to do with it."

"I would have spent it on myself, buying every luxury imaginable," Keldor agreed.

He started to wonder what he would do with all that money on Carina, when his own words stopped him. _'That's exactly right. I used to think only of myself. But now...it's time to think of others, time to pay back my debts, at least in some small way.'_

Keldor looked to his father, the words on the tip of his tongue, but something held him back. He didn't want this to be a public spectacle. He just wanted to do the right thing--although he had to admit that the idea of helping those he had hurt was almost intoxicating. "Thank you, Father," he said, "for everything." Keldor rose to his feet and hugged Miro. "I can't tell you what this means to me."

* * *

"I need to tell you something."

There was an odd hitch in Adam's voice, one that didn't match the earlier joy he and Teela had shared over Josiah's miraculous recovery. He stood looking out of their bedroom window, gazing at the stars. Teela approached him from behind and slid her arms around his waist. "What is it?"

"Damien's offer…" Adam drew a shuddering breath. "I almost took it."

Teela smiled confidently against his back. "You didn't come that close."

"Yes, I did."

At his quiet answer, Teela straightened up and moved in front of him, examining his lined face. _'By the Ancients, he's completely serious.' _Questions bubbled out of her faster than she could think. "What? When? Why? What happened?"

"Just before Keldor and Lyn had to step in to strengthen the spell, and found out it was a magical illness." Adam's gaze remained on the stars outside as he spoke. "Damien caught me alone. He lowered the offer to one day. I was at the end of my rope. I was so worried about Josiah, and I felt so helpless and angry." His jaw twitched as he paused. "I couldn't say yes. I couldn't say no. He knew he had me, Teela. He tried to seal it with a handshake, and I was standing there, reaching for his hand, feeling this odd disconnection with what was happening."

Part of Teela was horrified that Adam had come so close to giving in to the demon, but she could see that Adam was even more horrified with himself. Impulsively, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him once more. His arms encircled her tightly as he continued to explain how Marlena and Keldor had interrupted them.

"If it hadn't been for that, I think I would have done it," Adam said shakily. "How could I have come so close to turning my back on everything I believe in? How could I let Evil plant so much doubt into my heart, Teela?"

He sounded desperate, and Teela's thoughts tumbled over themselves as she tried to find an answer for him from somewhere within the depths of her mind. "He went after you where you are most vulnerable, Adam," she said softly. "Your family. Not just any family, but a helpless child." She paused for a second, then added, "Damien probably knew about Keegan. He probably knew that more than anything, not saving a child—your child—would haunt you forever if you had a chance to stop it and didn't." She reached up and stroked his face, smoothing out the lines on his forehead. "Besides, it sounds a bit like he was trying to cast a spell on you as well, from the way you're describing the feeling."

"I have to return the sword to Grayskull," Adam said abruptly, pulling away from her. He strode across the room, then paced back and forth.

"What?" Teela exclaimed.

"Teela, if this had been a test, I would have failed miserably," said Adam, running a hand through his hair. "I was about to abuse my power in a horrific manner. I-"

"Stop!" Teela ordered in her best captain-of-the-guard voice. It had been a long time since she had spoken to Adam like that, and he obeyed almost out of habit, cutting off his own words and his restless pacing with a surprised look on his face. "You were interrupted before you shook his hand, but even if you weren't, you wouldn't have done it, Adam. You might have been tempted, you might even have come within a hair's breadth of doing it, but you would have stopped yourself. You have too much goodness in you to ever give in to Evil." She finished her lecture with a heaving chest and flashing eyes that dared him to argue with her. There was a short silence as their eyes locked.

"I don't deserve your faith," Adam finally said in a broken voice.

Teela went to him and hugged him for all she was worth. "You do," she said into his chest. "You do because you struggle to do the right thing, Adam."

Adam shut his eyes and held her tightly, thanking Good for allowing this woman into his life. "You helped me refuse the first two times," he said into her ear. "You were a pillar of strength, Teela." He pulled back and gave her a lopsided smile. "Hormones and all."

"Brat." Teela tweaked his nose, then moved back into his embrace.


	17. Chapter 17: A Start

Lyn sighed as she held Keelyanne close to her chest. The babe was sleeping contentedly in Lyn's arms and a joy spread through her as she watched Micah and Neara splashing each other in the shallow water of the beach-lined cove.

"Bet you can't catch me," teased Neara. She raced up out of the water and ran up the nearest sand dune.

Micah laughed. "You just wait and see, squirt." In less than a minute he was standing on top of the dune Neara had disappeared behind.

"Ma, come here," called Micah. "You've gotta see this."

Lyn got up quickly. "Stop your sister and wait for me to come for you."

"Neara," Micah called. "Ma, she's gone in some strange building. I'll go get her."

Nightmare images of the cursed temple of Shokoti haunted Lyn as she raced up the sandy hill. "Wait, Micah," she called, but it was too late. He disappeared over the rise before she was halfway to the top.

"Blast," Lyn cursed, trying not to jostle Keelyanne.

A sigh of relief escaped her as she saw her father's citadel at the foot of the dunes. Micah was rushing inside. After Neara, no doubt. The tension left Lyn. Her father would never hurt any child. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and walked down the hill after her children, only mildly disturbed that she should not be out in the middle of the desert after having just been on a beach.

**

* * *

**

The Faceless One tilted his head curiously. There was an odd, unfamiliar sound echoing through the old stone hallways. After a minute, he recognized the sound of laughter--a child's laughter. His heart lifted unexpectedly. _'Lyn?'_ He loved the sound of his little girl's laugh.

No sooner had he started towards the sound, however, when another child's voice echoed after her laughter. This one was older, and just slightly exasperated. "Neara, come back here. Ma's going to be mad."

A small girl suddenly slipped around the corner and stopped short, staring at the Faceless One. "Oh, you must be Grandfather. What happened to your face?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"I lost it some time ago," he answered slowly, somehow not at all surprised that this girl was calling him Grandfather. "When I became keeper of the Ram Stone."

She tugged on his sleeve to pull him down to her level. He bent over awkwardly, and she carefully kissed his cheek.

"My kisses are magic," she told him solemnly.

"That they are," agreed Lyn walking up with Keelyanne balanced on her hip. "And I see you've met my children."

"Yes," her father agreed, catching sight of the boy who stood only a few steps away, watching them protectively. "I didn't realize..." His voice trailed off, then he finished his thought. "I didn't realize quite how much time you and I had missed."

Lyn chuckled ruefully. "Perhaps not as much as you may think." Lyn walked up beside Micah and placed a hand on his shoulder. She led him beside Neara to stand facing her father. "This is Micah," Lyn explained, "and his younger sister, Neara. Keldor and I met them on Carina--the world we fled to after the final battle with the Horde. We cared for them for a while after our arrival and grew to love them even as we grew to love each other. After we were married, Keldor and I adopted them." Keelyanne began to stir and look around curiously.

"This one," Lyn said, inclining her head toward Keelyanne, "was born six months before we returned to Eternia. Her name is Keelyanne."

"That's a beautiful name," the Faceless One said tenderly. "They are beautiful children as well."

He glanced around, then up at Lyn. "These dreams..." He could see Lyn knew what he was about to ask. "Are they real, Lyn? Are you and I meeting as mages often do?" Without waiting for her answer, he reached out and gently took her hand. "I hope that is the case. I would like nothing more than to be a father to you again, and a grandfather to your children."

"I don't know," Lyn said looking up to her father. "I _am _on Eternia now, and I _have _been thinking of you more often as each day passes. I am at the Royal Palace for the time being so the distance between us is not so far that this is impossible, but I suppose the only way to know for sure when we meet again is to be aware of things we should not know without these dreams."

Lyn smiled as she saw her father run his hands down the snowy curls on Keelyanne's head.

"Perhaps you could tell me how all of this came to pass," suggested the Faceless One. "Then I can speak to you when I see you while awake should this dream be much more than a dream."

"And perhaps," he added softly. "I could hold Keelyanne."

"Of course," Lyn said, placing the baby in his arms. "As for how this all got started...well, it's a long story."

With a wave of his hand, the Faceless One brought forth comfortable chairs and a table complete with dragonberry tea and milk and a variety of cookies. Micah and Neara eagerly began eating the chocolate ones first. "I can't think of a better way to spend a dream than hearing about my daughter," the Faceless One said, and he listened intently as Lyn began her tale, one hand holding Keelyanne close and his other resting on Neara's shoulder as she leaned next to him and happily sipped her dragonberry tea.

* * *

Teela snuggled close to Adam, who was already sound asleep on his back. Oddly enough, in spite of her conversation with Adam, her mind was on Keldor and Lyn. Two of their greatest enemies had helped save Josiah's life. Teela sighed as she tried to figure out her feelings about them, and her hand passed restlessly over Adam's chest. Her fingers stilled as if of their own accord when she reached the large thin scar spanning him, and she remembered a conversation they had had not long ago.

Adam had told her he was grateful for every one of his scars. She had been so surprised by that, until he explained why. The two scars from Darren, he said, were a reminder that he had to be vigilant, that even He-Man could fall from grace. The scar from Damien reminded him that Evil would stop at nothing to get what it wanted. She wondered idly if he had thought of those scars while he had been struggling with whether to accept Damien's "offer."

And then there was the smaller scar caused by Adora…Adam had said it was a constant reminder that family members forgive each other. It was something he had probably needed reminding of lately, as frustrated as everyone had been with him.

Teela's finger traced that small scar over and over for several minutes. _'Families forgive.'_ The words played again in her mind. _'And aren't Keldor and Lyn family now?'_ she asked herself. The idea seemed so preposterous, and yet…it was true. And they seemed to have truly changed. Teela drifted off to sleep as she came to the conclusion that somehow, she had to try to forgive Keldor for killing her father.

_**

* * *

**_

"So that's where things stand," Hawk summarized, looking around the table a bit nervously. It was the first time he had presented the monthly budget report to the royal family. Duncan was there, but Hawk was running the show.

"Thank you, Hawk, that was perfect," Randor said. "Any questions?"

"Why haven't you drawn a salary for yourself yet?" Adam asked, one eyebrow raised as he studied the report.

"Was I supposed to?" Hawk asked in surprise.

"Of course you were," Randor said with a deep frown. "Make it twenty-five gold coins per week."

Hawk swallowed hard at this generous amount, but simply nodded obediently. The meeting drew to a close, and everyone began gathering their papers. Hawk caught Adam glancing over at Randor, the prince's expression wary. Randor, for his part, nodded sharply to Adam as he left the room, a gesture to which Adam sighed heavily. Hawk frowned. Obviously things were still tense between them. A few moments later Adam walked out, leaving Hawk alone with Duncan.

"You did a fine job lad. More than enough to earn the pay offered," Duncan said.

Hawk nodded, though he still looked a bit green several moments after Duncan had slipped out of the room.

"Hawk, might I have a moment of your time?" Keldor asked, appearing before him. Hawk raised an eyebrow. He had not seen Keldor come into the room.

Keldor held the two documents that his father had given him in his hand. He would worry about the birthright later, but, while he knew how to waste money foolishly, he knew little about money management. Keldor needed help to make this work and he only hoped Hawk had learned enough of him to see that Keldor was in earnest with his request for help.

Hawk closed the door he had been about to exit. Keldor motioned toward the two chairs nearest the table. Once they were both seated facing each other, Keldor began. "I understand that you are in charge of the financial holdings of the royal family."

Hawk nodded slowly, his hunter-green eyes narrowed suspiciously. "That's right."

"I assume, then, that you are aware that King Miro transferred a very large trust into a separate account recently," Keldor continued.

"Of course," Hawk said. His eyebrows shot up. "That was for you?"

Keldor passed the account summary over to Hawk. "I'm more surprised than you. Father informed me that he had been building that fund for me from the day I was born. He wanted me to have access to it now." Keldor ran his hand through his hair. "I have plans for it, but I need help in implementing it. I'm afraid I know little of finance."

"What kind of plans?" Hawk asked warily. _'If he thinks for one second I'm going to help him do something that would undermine the royal family, he'd better think again."_

"Plans to do good for a change," Keldor explained.

"Oh?" Hawk said, surprise and disbelief plain on his face.

"I understand your doubt, Sea Hawk. Were I in your position, I would feel the same way. But I am in a position that I feel should not be completely unfamiliar to you. I have stolen, hurt, and destroyed so much. I want this money to do all it can to see that those I harmed are helped in any way possible." Keldor paused for a few seconds. "You were once a pirate...you know a little of remorse."

"I do," Hawk acknowledged quietly as he studied the man before him. He prided himself on understanding someone's character. He had to admit he thought Keldor was sincere. "Did you have something specific in mind?"

"I met a boy on my journey to Illgar. His education was denied him because I hurt his father and he had to return home to help his family. I'm sure there are many other young men and women out there who were denied their chance for a better life because of what I've done to the stability of their families, so one thing would be the setting up of various anonymous scholarships for children whose parents or families were victims of crimes."

"I also know that Prince Adam has set up housing and support for wounded soldiers. I would like to augment that support in any way I can. There are other cases where I would like money to be granted to business, schools and public facilities that I have damaged in the past." Keldor reached up and tapped his mouth as he thought, then shook his head. "That's all I can think of right now."

Hawk nodded. "All right. You've got it."

"Thank you," Keldor said. He paused for a moment debating what to say next. "I do not ask you to hide the truth of what you are doing to anyone who asks, but I would appreciate your discretion in these matters. I would prefer these activities to be untraceable to me if possible." Keldor took in Hawk's suspicious look. "I don't want anyone to feel that I'm attempting to buy my way out of prison. And I worry that some would not accept the payment I owe them if they knew the money came from me. I want nothing to stop the help those I wronged deserve."

Hawk nodded. "I understand. I will be as discreet as possible."

* * *

Teela awoke to an empty bed. She turned over and spotted Adam standing next to Josiah's cradle, staring at their son, a mixture of love and worry on his face. Wordlessly, she rose and went to him, slipping her arms around his midsection from behind.

"Good morning," she said softly.

Adam placed his hands over hers and pressed lightly. "Good morning," he replied. He raised one arm and pulled her up alongside of him. "I'm still worried about that prophecy," he confessed before she could even ask him what was wrong. "Just because the spell is broken doesn't mean-"

"Stop," insisted Teela, her voice firm. "He's not going to die."

"Maybe if I go to Grayskull and surrender the sword, the prophecy won't come true," Adam murmured.

"And who would be He-Man?" Teela challenged him, looking up at his profile. "No one else can wield the sword, Adam. You know that."

"Maybe he's not needed anymore." _'I'm certainly not worthy of the power. I shouldn't be allowed to hold it any longer.'_ The fact that he had almost taken Damien's hand still haunted him.

Teela gave an unladylike snort and moved in front of him, re-capturing his attention. "That's a bunch of gronk fur, and you know it. Damien and Hutch and Marzo are more dangerous than Skeletor ever was."

Adam sighed heavily. "I know. I just can't figure out a way around this."

"You need to stop," Teela told him. "Trying to get around it may just make the prophecy come true."

"I can't just sit back and do nothing," Adam insisted, his jaw clenching.

"Adam, sometimes there are things you can't change," Teela pointed out. "I don't want to lose Josiah any more than you do, but let me ask you something. If you could purge evil's connection to Eternia by dying, would you do it?"

"Yes," Adam said without hesitation.

"Then why do you expect your son to be any less noble and selfless?" Teela asked quietly.

Adam met her eye then, his face stricken. "But he's just a baby."

"And you're assuming things about a prophecy," Teela said impatiently. "Things that may not come true. How do you know that the prophecy isn't going to be fulfilled sixty years from now? How do you know that we won't be involved in some big climatic battle, but it's something Josiah does as an old man that finally purges Eternia of the evil that plagues it?"

Adam held her gaze for a moment, then the tension abruptly left his body. "You're right," he said, relief full in his voice. "I'm jumping to conclusions."

"Bingo!" Teela replied, using a phrase she heard often from Marlena. She cocked an eyebrow. "What does that mean, anyway?"

Adam chuckled. "It's an Earth game," he said, and went on to explain it to her as they stood there, holding each other and watching their son sleep.

* * *

"Pregnant," Duncan mumbled to himself as he clambered around his workshop. "Pregnant!"

"Is that a new chant you're working on, or are you still trying to convince yourself?" Lana asked from the doorway. She hesitated as if unsure of her reception.

He immediately went to her and took her elbow. "You look pale. You'd better sit down."

"Duncan, I'm fine!" Lana protested. She did allow him to lead her to a seat, however, enjoying the extra attentiveness. She stared up at him. She hadn't had much of a chance to talk to him about the pregnancy, and she still wasn't sure how he felt about it. "Are you okay?"

Duncan smiled with a shake of his head. "I'm a little awed that I'm to be a father again, but Lana, I couldn't be happier."

Lana's own smile lit up her face. "Really?"

"Really," he confirmed, bending down to kiss her lightly. "You forget, this is my first natural child. I couldn't love Teela any more than I do, but this is special in a different way."

Lana reached up to stroke his face. "I didn't think of that," she admitted. "You were always such a good father to her, Duncan, as if she were your own."

"She was and is, in every way that matters," he confirmed. He gave a slightly sheepish grin. "I have to admit, I'm hoping for a boy."

"But you'll love it no matter what," Lana answered, a twinkle in her eye.

"Of course."

**

* * *

**

"Come."

Keldor took a deep breath and entered Randor's office, hoping he would survive this. Randor's head was down as he finished signing a few documents. When he looked up he quickly shot to his feet, his posture defensive as if expecting an attack.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Keldor held up his hands, one of which contained a paper, as he tried to show he meant no harm. "Adam's right outside the door," he said quietly. "I asked him if I could speak with you alone."

"Why?" Randor asked suspiciously.

"Because I wanted to give this to you." Keldor handed over the document in his hand.

Randor took it and read it over, his body tense as he stood there. His eyes widened. "You want us to reveal who you are?" He sank slowly into his chair.

"If you admit upfront who I am and what I'm doing here, then Hutch and Damien have no power over you," Keldor said, praying Randor would listen to him. "Keeping it a secret will only cause problems for all of you. And if you allow Hutch and Damien to reveal my link to the royal family it will create much more unrest than if you shared the facts with openness. They will share what they know soon enough, and the people will resent having this kept from them."

"And you think the general populace will take kindly to the fact that the man formerly known as Skeletor is residing in the palace?" Randor asked bluntly.

"No," Keldor admitted, "but I think that if you and Adam both sign that, as well as He-Man and She-Ra, it will assure the people that He-Man has it--uh, me--well under control." He drew in a breath. "And I think it should be done before the festivities tomorrow."

Randor motioned for Keldor to sit as he stroked his beard. "What did Adam say about this?"

"I didn't tell him," Keldor admitted. "With all the stress he's been under, I thought it best to bring the idea to you first. He seems to have this annoying need to protect everyone around him, and I didn't think he'd go along with this easily. I know he's an honest person at heart, but the need to protect others seems to outweigh his need to be honest."

Randor narrowed his eyes at Keldor. "How on Eternia did you spy on us enough to understand us all so well, yet never find out Adam's secret?"

Keldor shrugged. "I guess I found out when I was supposed to," he said quietly. "If Adam had not traded his life for mine, I might never have found my way back to the light."

The king stared at Keldor for a long moment. His anger still existed, but at least it was manageable now. He could see, for the first time, that Keldor truly felt beholden to Adam. Finally he lifted his wrist to speak into his com-link. "Duncan, Adam, please come into my office." After a few seconds' pause, in which Adam had already entered, he added, "Father, please come to my office as well."

"Father will never agree," Keldor protested.

"He doesn't need to," Randor pointed out. "But I won't blindside him with this."

Adam eyed the two of them warily. "I didn't hear anyone throwing things or screaming bloody murder," he said, testing the tension he sensed.

Randor gave him a faint smile. "Not yet," he confirmed. "We'll talk when everyone's present."

Keldor fiddled with the other paper in his pocket. He wanted to take care of the issue on this paper as well, and he supposed now would be as good a time as any to deal with it. But he would wait until everyone arrived.

"What do you need, Son?"asked Miro as he walked in flanked by Man-at-Arms. Both men stiffened as they saw Keldor sitting in front of Randor's desk.

"You can relax you two. No one's bleeding," Adam joked weakly. "Yet," he added under his breath with a grimace.

"What's this all about?" Duncan demanded, his suspicious gaze falling on Keldor.

"Keldor has an interesting proposition for us," Randor said, his hands resting behind his head as he stretched back in his chair. "Why don't you all sit down?" Randor motioned with his hand to the high-back chairs around the room. Adam obediently went and grabbed two while Miro and Duncan took the ones closest to Randor's desk.

Keldor frowned slightly as Adam pulled his seat to his side. Keldor felt like he was in the center ring at a circus.

"Keldor?" Randor prompted. "Why don't you tell them all?"

"I came here initially to discuss the discretion with which my being held in custody has been handled. While I appreciate the efforts, I feel that further delay in sharing with the people exactly what is going on with Skeletor could damage both Randor's and Adam's rule," Keldor explained. "I do not wish this. I would prefer it if we announced who I am and placed the tracking wristlets Duncan developed on Lyn and myself as proof to the people that I am in custody and under the control of the crown."

"You can't be serious?" shouted Miro, rising to his feet. Adam and Keldor gently pressed on his arms. Reluctantly, Miro sat back down.

"Father, if you hold this back, as you once did the truth of my existence, I fear it will cause great harm. It _will _cause problems to share the truth with the populace, but not anywhere near as much devastation as it would for Hutch or his demon Damien to let the truth leak out."

Adam stared the desk in front of him blankly as he turned over Keldor's words. He was tired of hiding things, frankly. He didn't have the energy for it anymore. But he still tried to see the problems in Keldor's suggestion.

"There could be riots," he said quietly. "This may give the people more reason to want He-Man on the throne. People could get hurt."

Randor stared at Adam thoughtfully. His son wasn't arguing against this, he realized. Adam was just thinking it through. He nodded slowly. "Keldor actually had a good suggestion as to how to do this that I think might work," he replied calmly. Duncan stared at him in disbelief.

"I thought He-Man could put in an appearance at the end of the celebration of Josiah's presentation. Everyone will be in attendance and will be forewarned that there will be an announcement of great importance to the kingdom," Keldor explained. "He-Man will detail Adam's taking custody of Skeletor and Evil-Lyn and will explain the security precautions in place to keep me under control--including He-Man staying in a room near ours to keep us under constant surveillance."

Adam raised an eyebrow at his uncle, a lopsided smile tugging at his mouth. "Wouldn't that fall under 'creative truth-telling?'?"

Keldor pointedly ignored him. "The date for our trial will be set. As we plan to plead guilty to all charges, the people can be assured that their questions will be addressed at the sentencing rather than the trial, and that justice will be served."

Keldor looked around the room and waited to hear the reactions to his plan.

Adam had dropped his eyes again as he thought things over. The silence grew, and he looked up to find two pairs of eyes on him--Miro's pleading ones and Randor's expectant, almost antagonistic, ones. He turned to Keldor, nodding. "It could work," he said slowly. "It could take the wind out of all the rumors and discontent."

Duncan silently crossed his arms as he internalized Keldor's plan, searching for how it could be used to the former villain's advantage.

"But-" Miro protested, only to be silenced by Ranay's eldest.

"Father, as much as it pains me to admit it, Keldor's right," Randor said. "When we stop being honest with the people, we begin to serve ourselves instead of them. Adam keeps his secret for many reasons, not the least of which is that Grayskull's ancient wisdom advises him to. But we have kept Keldor's identity a secret out of anger and shame." His voice took on a bitter overtone. "As much as I hate to reveal who he is, and acknowledge that I am related to him, we need to do the right thing."

Keldor swallowed the lump of anger, pain, and shame that threatened to choke him. "Father," he pleaded, "I know this is hard for you. I am so sorry that you suffer for what I've done, but I deserve what is happening to me. I deserve a thousand times worse." Keldor fought for control as he thought of the new life growing within Lyn. '_Ancients will I ever be able to hold this child—or any of my children again?_'

"I'm not sure about this," Miro said, his shoulders slowly drooping.

"Father," Keldor said roughly. "I am _trying _to do what is right. Please, let me."

Tears stood in Miro's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "All right," he said in a choked voice. "But I will stand by you, Son. You won't go through this alone."

"I know you will." Keldor gave a weak smile to show his gratitude, then shifted uncomfortably. "There's another matter. One you spoke to me of earlier this week, Father. You left the decision in my hands."

"Yes," Miro said with a sad nod. "And I already know what you are going to do with it, don't I?"

Keldor nodded. He pulled out an official document with Miro's royal seal pressed into it. He passed it to Randor. The king started to open the parchment when Keldor motioned for him to wait just a moment.

"Before you see what is in that paper, I have one request, Randor."

Randor's eyes narrowed suspiciously but he managed a swift nod.

"Wherever I am sent for my punishment, please, may I hold the child Lyn carries at least once after it is born?" Keldor struggled to retain control of his emotions as he spoke.

Randor's hand froze as he saw the man before him clearly for a few seconds...a man who had made major mistakes, who had turned his life around, and loved his family. No matter his hatred towards Keldor, he couldn't possibly be cruel enough to deny this request. "I will make certain of it," he said, careful to keep his voice even. "You have my word."

"Thank you," Keldor said thickly. He motioned to the paper on his desk as he cleared his throat. "Father gave that paper to me as proof that he never gave up on finding me. Never stopped thinking of me. He gave it to me knowing I would not use it for my defense. I wish to give it back to you now, Randor."

Randor opened the paper in his hands and gasped. The letter was written in Miro's own hand and was signed by both Miro and Ranay, Randor's mother. It named Keldor as rightful heir to the throne of Eternos should he ever be found. Underneath the contract between his parents were Keldor's words renouncing all claim to the throne, and validating Randor's line.

Adam could see that whatever Keldor had handed Randor had shocked the king. He leaned forward anxiously. "Father, are you all right?" he demanded.

Randor looked up as if dazed. "All these years, the throne was rightfully yours," he said needlessly to Keldor.

"Impossible!" Duncan sputtered. Randor silently handed his man-at-arms the letter, never taking his eyes off of Keldor.

"Why? Why on Eternia would you renounce your claim to the throne?" Randor asked. Duncan handed the letter to Adam without a word.

"Because I don't deserve it, Randor. Not after everything I've done. Blast it! I deserve a life in prison. I will not take a crown I am not worthy of. I will answer for my crimes."

Randor leaned back in his chair, staring at Keldor with an assessing tilt to his mouth.

Seeing the suspicion in the eyes of Randor and Man-At-Arms infuriated him. '_I just willingly gave up the throne with which I could have pardoned myself and they still doubt my motives?!?' _Ire burned within him, and for a moment he thought perhaps his eyes would once again glow red.

"I still don't get this 'good' thing sometimes," spat Keldor, standing and pacing the room. "For ages you all tell me how wrong I am, how what I do is evil. How I must be punished and pay my debt to the planet. I am here now, admitting you were right." Keldor angrily waved his arm toward those still seated before him. He pounded his chest twice. "That I was wrong. You tell me to do the right thing. To stop serving evil." Keldor turned his frustrated gaze toward Adam. "To let go of my hate and change. Well I do it!" Keldor threw his arms up in frustration.

"I change. I go through one of the most painful times in my life on Carina learning how to be me again. Fall in love with children, only to have them almost ripped away from me. Endure pain to the point of death to be cleaned from my evil and become a servant of Truth. Then I leave those children I love with my new people to serve those I once hurt—to face justice. And when I return, I keep hearing those who all along have been explaining the virtues of goodness, justice, and personal responsibility, ask me _WHY_ I do what I do?" His chest heaved as the others exchanged glances.

"Fine, you win," shouted Keldor. "I'm a masochist. I like pain, that's why I'm doing this. I want to torture my-"

"Keldor, don't!" Adam exclaimed.

Keldor's words were cut off as he began to gag and cough. His sarcasm, though potent, was untrue.

"Son, take it easy," Miro urged him, rubbing his back. Keldor waved away his father's arm as he caught his breath and moved towards his seat next to Adam again, though he didn't sit.

"You'll have to excuse us all, bonehead," Adam said, his tone as well as his words implying Keldor already knew the answer to his own tirade. "Most of us are still having trouble trusting you or your motives." He threw a glance at his father. "Some of us more than others," he added under his breath so only Keldor could hear.

Adam stood and held out a hand to Keldor. "I believe I owe you thanks, yet again," he said, a slight twinkle in his eye, "for allowing me to keep the kingdom you spent seven years fighting me for."

"We'll drop the treason and sedition charges," Randor said abruptly. All eyes flew to him. Randor shrugged indifferently, hiding his turmoil. "You had a legitimate claim to the throne. In an odd way, we were the ones committing treason." He gave Keldor a hard look. "I cannot excuse your other crimes, however. And they are more than enough to lock you away for the rest of your life."

**  
**"I understand," Keldor said wearily. "I expect no favors, Randor. That is not why I gave you that."

He sank back in his chair.

There was a tense silence as Adam, Miro, and Randor exchanged glances. Keldor intercepted the looks. "What?" he asked uneasily, seeing a tear escape down Miro's face.

"Father did just do you a favor," Adam informed him in a low voice. "There are ancient laws that, while they have not been used in centuries, were never repealed either." He met Keldor's eyes steadily. "Keldor, treason was the one offense for which you could have received the death penalty."


	18. Chapter 18: Presentation Day

"Sire, may I speak with you?" Hawk asked, catching the king in the hallway. "It's about Adam."

Randor glanced sharply at Hawk, but nodded. "Let's go to my study." He led Hawk down the hall and entered, motioning for his future son-in-law to take a seat. "What's going on, son?"

Hawk fixed his eyes on the king in determination. "Sire, last month, when Adam and I were out in the Vine Jungle together, he confessed that there was only one thing he wanted for his birthday."

"Oh?" Randor asked, one eyebrow raised in curiosity in spite of himself. "And that would be what?"

"His family's forgiveness for bringing Keldor back and hiding his identity from you." Hawk watched the play of emotions on the king's face and pushed on. "Somehow, King Randor, I got the feeling that you and Adam have left the matter unsettled between the two of you. It's his birthday. Don't you think you should at least talk to him about it?"

**

* * *

**

Adam held his head in his hand as he re-read the letter he had just signed. Once He-Man announced Skeletor's and Lyn's capture and imminent sentencing, it would go out to all of the villages and kingdoms throughout Eternia.

"The people formerly known as Skeletor and Evil-Lyn have been apprehended by Prince Adam. These alleged criminals have been placed under house arrest at the royal palace, and are under 24-hour guard. Former King Miro has acknowledged that Keldor, formerly Skeletor, is actually his son, lost to him over 60 years ago. Keldor and Lyn plan to plead guilty to all charges at the trial to be held on the first day of the second winter month, and will be sentenced for their crimes two months hence. The populace will be able to witness the sentencing via hologram at the Great Arena."

Adam groaned. He was sure it was going to be a circus. They would have to have the masters and the guardsmen stationed around just to ensure Keldor's survival for sentencing.

Sighing, Adam continued signing. It was a curse that each one had to bear original signatures. He had already signed them as He-Man, and Randor, She-Ra, and Miro had done their part. His signature was the last to go on.

He was just finishing the final one when a knock sounded on his door. Randor strode in without waiting for an invitation.

"Father," Adam said in surprise, standing immediately.

"Happy birthday, son," Randor said in greeting.

"Thank you, Father," Adam said automatically. The two men stared at each other for a full minute, Randor's gaze dark and assessing, Adam's wary and expectant.

Randor blew out a breath. "It seems we've retreated to some old habits."

"Sire?" Adam responded, not understanding.

Randor smiled bitterly. "You avoid me as much as possible, while I avoid you, and we both ignore the fact that we're avoiding each other. We haven't done that in years."

"I've been preoccupied," Adam protested weakly, but it was a token protest, and they both knew it.

"I hope you understand why I was so angry," Randor said, sitting down. Adam came around his desk and sat across from his father. "You have a tremendous responsibility, Adam, bearing more authority and power than anyone in history. I was very afraid you were beginning to abuse that power."

"I do understand, Father, but I hope you know that I was just doing what I thought was best," Adam said honestly.

Randor pursed his lips for a moment. "Adam, you have had to hold your own counsel and secrets for a long time. But I know that you frequently sought advice and help from Duncan, the Sorceress, and others. Don't lose that. When you find yourself keeping secrets from the people, or too ashamed or defensive to seek advice, that is usually when you are on the verge of betraying the people in some way. Remember you are here to serve them."

"I will," Adam promised earnestly. "If there's one thing I've learned in the last two months, it's that I can't do any of this alone. I don't know what I would do without my family and friends."

"And Keldor?" Randor asked in a quiet challenge. He leaned forward slightly as Adam hesitated.

"Father, he has changed. He has fought with us, healed people, helped to save Josiah…" Adam's voice trailed off, then he met Randor's eyes apologetically. "I know I went about it the wrong way, and I'm sorry for that. But I am not sorry I brought him back to Eternia."

"Nor am I, actually," Randor agreed, catching Adam by surprise. "After reviewing all of the reports, I'm not sure we could have re-taken Illgar without him. But I still question his motives every minute of every day."

Adam shook his head slightly. "As do I. Trust is a hard thing to rebuild once it is broken." His eyes held an unasked question.

"Not when you know that the negative action is a mistake, not a habit," Randor disagreed with a half-smile.

Adam relaxed in his chair, knowing Randor had forgiven him, even if the king had not said the words.

**

* * *

**

"...Prince Josiah!" A thunderous roar greeted the words that formally introduced the newest prince to the kingdom. The streets below were packed full of people, with barely any room to move. Adam grinned widely, fatherly pride written all over his face. Teela exchanged a grin with him and they kissed briefly, to even greater cheers.

The group of women watching from a balcony collectively rolled their eyes.

"Prince Adam's either a kind man or a sap. Surely he knows that child is not his!" Lady Elsan hissed. Her sharp nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Oh, I know, isn't it awful how he dotes on her when she's sleeping around with He-Man?" Lady Rosette sniffed delicately as she patted her short strawberry-blond curls into place. "I think he's clueless."

"We may not see He-Man on the throne of Eternia, but at least we'll be well shed of Prince Adam's delicate influence. Our prince Josiah will be the son of a true man," commented Baroness Dalia, her thin lips curled into an evil smile. "The weak blood Randor brought in when he married that alien will be weeded out." She ended with a flick of her fan.

"Do you really think He-Man's going to announce that he is Josiah's father today?" Lady Edwina asked in a semi-bored voice, her thin form draped lazily across a chair.

"What else could it be?" asked Lady Elsan. She tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder. "Unless he's going to claim the throne for himself."

"Surely they wouldn't let him speak if that were the case," Rosette protested.

"Let him?" laughed the Baroness derisively. "If He-Man decides to do anything, the entire royal guard and all of the kingdom couldn't stand against him. And just think girls," she added with a sly wink, "He-Man will need a queen if the announcement is what we hope." She pursed her lips thoughtfully, looking like a fish in the process. _'I wonder how he feels about older women.'_

"Unless he exiles Adam and takes Teela as his queen," Edwina said in a petulant voice. She still couldn't believe that that warrior woman/servant was now the princess.

"The royal family has been gone for a few minutes and the heralds are coming out," squeaked Rosette. "It's time."

* * *

He-Man drew in a deep breath and nodded to Orko as the heralds sounded their horns. Orko quickly cast a spell to make He-Man's voice carry throughout the crowds.

The hero was not prepared for the thunderous applause and overwhelming cheering that greeted him. He rarely addressed the people like this, and he belatedly realized that his lack of public appearances of late had most likely served to add not only to the rumors, but his own legend. He held up his hands and waited for the crowd to calm.

"My fellow Eternians," he said, not realizing his very voice was making some of the courtiers swoon, "the royal family has asked me here not only to share in their joy, but to share other news with you as well."

Rosette and Baroness Dalia elbowed each other in expectation.

"You may recall that several years ago, Skeletor kidnapped Prince Adam and King Randor. He threatened their lives if they did not share information about me." A deathly silence fell. He-Man took another deep breath. This was harder than he had thought it would be. "Adam almost died that day, protecting me. For that I owe him my undying loyalty."

Elsan and Edwina sat up straight. "Did I hear him right?" Elsan hissed.

"Hush!" Baroness Dalia hissed back.

"Not long after that, Adam and Skeletor shared a near-death experience that changed Skeletor. He helped us defend Grayskull against the Horde, and then, knowing that on Eternia he would be subject to life imprisonment, he fled to another world, where he has been fighting to free the planet from evil." He-Man held up his hands again to calm the rumbling through the crowd. "I know this is hard to believe, my friends, but please hear me out."

"Hard?" Rosette repeated, her black eyes wide in disbelief. "Try impossible!" The other ladies nodded their agreement vigorously.

"When the Alma'Odela began attacking the people of Illgar," He-Man continued, "Adam learned that somehow Skeletor was the key to defeating them. He was able to call Skeletor and Evil-Lyn back to Eternia, and together with our allies we defeated the Alma'Odela." A half-hearted cheer rose up. He-Man pressed on, hoping they would take the next part half as well.

"During this time, we also learned that Skeletor is actually Keldor, Miro's long-lost son from his first marriage…a marriage to a blue elf he kept hidden for fear of his father's reaction." Angry voices protested from below. He-Man could hear the sound, but couldn't make out any accusations in particular.

"Miro married one of those despicable creatures?" Rosette exclaimed. Her petite form shuddered in distaste.

Lady Edwina rose to her feet in disbelief, the bored expression gone from her face and an unsettling predatory gleam in her eye. "Did he say Skeletor?"

"Yes, but what would you want with that bone-faced freak?" asked Lady Elsan, one perfectly tweezed eyebrow arched delicately.

"No wonder Miro hid him. I wouldn't claim that creature either. I wonder what kind of spell that witch elf placed on Miro to get him to father the monster?" demanded the Baroness, her strong chin raised haughtily.

"You're just upset that you didn't know that spell to trap Randor when you had the chance," teased Rosette weakly. "It must be a joke," she continued. "A really bad joke."

"This is not a joke, or an error," said He-Man, as if in answer to Rosette's comment. "We have undeniable proof that Keldor is who he says he is, just as we have undeniable proof that he has changed. However, let me assure each and every one of you that this connection to the royal family is not going to translate in any way into leniency for the man you knew as Skeletor. Keldor has already surrendered his claim to the throne to King Randor, and he and Evil-Lyn, who is now known as Lyn, plan to plead guilty to all charges at the formal reading of those charges next week. Their sentencing will be held within two months, and will be broadcast via Man-at-Arms' hologram in the Great Arena.

"In the meantime, Keldor and Lyn surrendered directly to Prince Adam and are in his custody. They are under house arrest, and are wearing tracking cuffs they cannot remove. I myself am staying in the palace and keeping a close watch on the two of them." He-Man paused and seemed to be waiting for the crowd's reaction. It was swift and angry-sounding; the people obviously did not like the idea of the two villains being in the palace.

He-Man held up his hand for silence once more. It was not the complete silence of before, but he could be heard. "I have told you of Adam's willingness to sacrifice himself for my protection. I want you to know that I share that willingness when it comes to the protection each and every member of the royal family. You also know I value law and justice. I fight for our freedom from tyranny and mob rule. For that reason, I will stop anyone who seeks to stand in the way of the courts being able to do their job."

"He deserves to die!" someone from the crowd shouted.

"It is not your job nor mine to pass judgment on him," He-Man said firmly. "That's what the courts of Eternia are for. Although Keldor and Lyn will plead guilty at the trial, they will still have to go through the sentencing, and we will hear testimony for and against them at that time."

"Who's going to sentence them?" another person demanded.

"A panel of the masters and Eternian citizens will make their recommendation," He-Man answered. "King Randor and the royal family will oversee the sentencing, and as always, the king will have the final say. As you know, that final decision usually adheres to the recommendation of the panel."

"This is despicable," Lady Edwina said, her nose in the air. A horrible thought came to her. "That means I'm related to that-that _thing!_"

"My my my, further proof that Randor's bloodline is bad--any bloodline that could produce that villain has to be," affirmed the Baroness, patting her upswept gray hair.

"Wait," interrupted Rosette, "aren't you related to Baron Hutch?"

"That has nothing to do with this," hissed the Baroness.

"Oh really?" asked Edwina. "Interesting that you don't apply your own rules to yourself." She raised her nose in the air and sniffed.

"All of you stop it," interrupted Lady Elsan. "Isn't anyone worried that Skeletor and Evil-Lyn are in the palace?"

"By the grace of Eternia," Rosette whispered, horrified. "They could take over!"

Edwina waved an arrogant, airy hand. "Oh please. He-Man himself is watching them, and I'm sure She-Ra is helping. We didn't see Skeletor and Evil-Lyn at the presentation, so it's not as if they have free movement about the palace grounds."

In the midst of all their gossip they did not notice He-Man dismiss the crowd. But when they looked up, they saw people dispersing, murmuring angrily.

"Well," Edwina said in her cultured, bored voice, "it looks like it's time to attend the grand reception." She rose to her feet, determined to find out for herself what was going on. She had only just arrived back on Eternia that afternoon, and clearly there were some things about which her parents had failed to inform her.

The baroness followed her example swiftly. "Yes, perhaps we'll learn more while we're there."

* * *

Adam and Adora grinned at each other as person after person wished them a happy birthday. Although He-Man's speech was the talk of the evening, it seemed to have done the trick for now; there were very few frowns, and Adam noted that the normal groups of dissenters were not gathering together. It was most likely a brief reprieve, but he wasn't about to question it.

"My face hurts!" Adora whispered good-naturedly, leaning towards him.

"Well get ready to protect your back," Adam whispered back as a group of ladies approached them. He tucked Teela's hand firmly into the crook of his arm--it was a bit of an awkward position, seated at the head table as they were, but he wanted to send a subtle message right away that whatever these gossipers were coming to stir up, it wasn't going to work. He glanced over his shoulder at Josiah, sleeping blissfully behind them in a cradle, before fixing his smile in place.

"Oh, Prince Adam, Princess Adora, happy birthday," Rosette said, twirling her shiny strawberry-blond hair around her finger. "And Princess Teela, how are you? Oh, is that the baby? We couldn't see him very well from where we were." Her tone implied a slight on the part of Adam and Teela towards her.

"Yes, that's Josiah," Teela said easily. "It was crowded out there today, wasn't it?"

Adam grinned inwardly. She was getting better and better at deflecting comments from these thorned roses.

"My," breathed Baroness Dalia, leaning to look into the cradle. "He is so very lovely. Why Princess Teela, I believe he has your nose."

Teela smiled brightly, "Yes, and he makes it look cuter than I ever thought possible."

The ladies tittered at Teela's joke.

"It's too bad he's asleep," continued Teela. "You miss his beautiful blue eyes. They are Adam's eyes. The exact same blue."

The Lady Elsan awed, but then added, in a voice that sounded _almost _genuinely curious, "I wonder where he got such a lovely warm tone to his skin. With you and the prince having such lovely ivory skin, I mean."

_'I know exactly what you mean,' _fumed Teela, her eyes sparking and her cheeks starting to redden.

Adam gripped Teela's hand tighter and mentally begged her to calm herself. Thankfully, Marlena chose that moment to approach the impromptu inquisition.

"Yes, isn't Josiah's skin tone lovely?" she asked innocently. "He was sick for so long with that horrid spell that we didn't realize it. He was so pale. But once Lyn, Dree Elle, and Lana broke the spell, he started getting color. Imagine my surprise when he darkened a bit, just like my great-grandfather. He was what we Earthlings called Native Americans." She sighed longingly. "Such lovely skin tone they have. I, on the otherhand, look like my full-blooded Irish grandmother, with the light skin and red hair."

"Um, right," Lady Elsan said hesitantly as the group of them exchanged confused looks. "Well, again, happy birthday, your highnesses, and congratulations on the baby, Prince Adam, Princess Teela." As they walked away, she whispered, "Do you have any idea what she just said?"

"I'm not sure," confessed Baroness Dalia, "but I think she just said that Josiah looks like someone in her family."

Rosette rolled her eyes. "Obviously. That's the trouble with having an alien as a queen. You never know what horrible genes might be intermingled with good Eternian ones."

* * *

Marlena chuckled as she caught Lady Elsan's parting comment of confusion.

"Thank you, Mother," Adam said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Anytime, dear," she said, turning to head back to her seat. Her eyes widened. "Oh my. Adora, I believe Hawk needs you on the balcony."

"The balcony?" Adora repeated. Glancing over she saw her fiancé motioning urgently. "Oh. Well, excuse me, please."

Adam, Teela, and Marlena grinned at one another as Adora made her way through the crowded ballroom. She approached the wall-sized windows that allowed the cool breezes of the day to flow through the party and headed out to the widest balcony in Palace Eternia. Here, on a balcony easily half the size of the ballroom, she was astounded at what she saw.

"Swifty!" Adora shouted as she ran to her friend.

Swift Wind trotted toward her. Adora threw her arms around her friend. "I've missed you so."

"As I've missed you, dear friend," Swift Wind neighed. "I am glad to celebrate this birthday with you."

Adora released him to look into his lowered face. "Oh, please tell me you are staying for the wedding."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. And my wife and foals will be joining us for the ceremony."

"Foals?" asked Adora, her mouth gaping. "You had another?"

"Two actually," said Swift Wind, arching his neck proudly. "A girl I named Princess, in your honor, and another son. Sunfire."

Adora's eyes grew bright as she leaned her face into Swift Wind's soft mane. She stroked his neck gently with one hand and with the other reached out to grasp Hawk's hand. "Thank you, Hawk. Thank you for bringing Swifty to me."

Hawk held her hand tightly. "You're very welcome, my love." He looked over his shoulder and saw Adam and Teela standing in the doorway, smiles on their faces. Adam had carefully disallowed anyone from coming on the balcony during the party, and in spite of the multitude inside, it was still clear. Adam closed the huge door behind them as he and Teela joined Hawk on the balcony.

Adam breathed a sigh of relief at their temporary escape. "I feel like we've been celebrating all day," he said with an exaggerated groan, rubbing at his cheeks.

Adora let go of Swift Wind and faced them, one hand still on her pegacorn's neck. "We have been," she pointed out with a giggle.

"Good to see you, Swift Wind," Adam added. The animal neighed a greeting back.

"Do you think Father would be terribly upset if we flew away?" Adora asked wistfully.

"We are the guests of honor," Adam pointed out with a grin, "but I think I can cover for you for five minutes."

Adora kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, brother. You're the best!" She and Hawk leapt onto Swift Wind's back, Hawk holding her tightly since she had to ride side-saddle-style. The pegacorn neighed in delight and, with a mighty surge, took off into the night sky.

"Thank the Ancients," Teela said, pulling on Adam's arm to turn him to her. "I didn't think we were ever going to be alone."

"Aren't you glad we combined the celebrations?" Adam teased.

"Infinitely grateful," Teela agreed in a sultry voice, wrapping her arms around him. "And now I can give you your birthday present."

Adam's breath quickened. "You can- " His words were cut off as Teela kissed him as if they hadn't seen each other in months.

"Mm-hmm," she murmured in his ear as she broke off the kiss. "I had my check-up earlier today." She started trailing kisses on his jaw. With everything that had been going on, she had been putting off her six-week follow-up appointment—something Ramos had nagged her about almost constantly for what felt like ages.

"Oh?" Adam managed.

"I'm right as rain," Teela whispered. "So the sooner we can get out of here..."

Adam didn't need to hear anymore. His hand went to the small of her back and he guided her inside, suddenly determined to wrap this party up as quickly as possible.

* * *

Marlena walked up to Randor's side as they bid their remaining guests good-bye. "That was a nice move earlier tonight," he observed, passing Marlena a glass of wine. "You cleared away that nest of vipers around Adam and Teela in less than a minute." He chuckled.

Marlena laughed quietly. "Practice makes perfect."

"Ah, and we have had practice at dealing with those filled with malice, haven't we love?" Randor asked as he smiled fondly down at his wife.

"We have." The queen sighed contentedly. "Dear. I just can't believe how quickly things have turned around. Just a few days ago we were sure we were going to lose Josiah, now we are done celebrating not only Adam's and Adora's birthday, but Josiah's presentation to the kingdom."

"I know. I am truly grateful," added Randor, his voice heartfelt.

"As am I," agreed Marlena. "But I haven't thanked all of the right people yet."

"You've already thanked _them,"_ Randor said a weary edge to his voice. He did not like where this was leading.

"Perhaps, for saving Josiah, but not for everything else they have done. And in spite of their evil, you cannot deny how hard both of them have fought for our people."

Randor groaned. "I suppose."

"Randor...I need to thank them. Will you go with me?" Marlena eyed him expectantly.

"It's too late to bother them," Randor protested.

"It's not that late," Marlena pointed out, crossing her arms. "The moon hasn't even risen yet."

Randor grimaced a moment._ 'And we were having such a nice time.' _Then, with a reluctant nod, he followed his wife to find Keldor and Lyn.

* * *

Lyn sat on her bed, clutching her pillow close to her chest. Keldor was just in the next room and she did not want him to hear her sobs.

Lyn had been strong, confident in the future every day from the moment she first stepped back on Eternian soil. Somehow she had known that things were going to work out for the best. But now...how could things work out when there was a chance that she would bear a child she would not even know? It had been hard enough to imagine leaving Keelyanne, and Micah and Neara, but somehow, this was making the idea of leaving behind her children even harder to deal with.

"Truth," Lyn whispered. "I can't stand it."

A sharp rap on the door caused Lyn to jump, and a single sob escaped her.

"Lyn?" called Keldor, as he made his way to the main door of the suite. He peered in their room long enough to see her wiping fiercely at her eyes.

"I'll talk to whoever is at the door while you wash your face," Keldor said gently.

Lyn nodded. She was grateful that the bone-thick shell of insensitivity that once surrounded her husband so completely had disappeared over the years. She went to the sink and washed her face, patting herself dry as she heard the door to her chambers open and muted voices coming from the sitting room. Forcing herself to take several deep breaths, Lyn turned and made her way to greet the visitors.

Marlena looked up as Lyn entered, and quickly took in the other woman's red-rimmed eyes. She smiled gently at Lyn, who returned the smile with a wavering upturn of her own lips.

"Your Majesties." As she drew closer, Lyn greeted them both with a curtsey, surprising them.

"Lyn, please sit down," Keldor said, standing and taking her arm gently. "Can I get anyone anything?"

"No," Randor said gruffly. At Marlena's sharp look, he quickly amended, "Thank you." There was an awkward pause as Keldor took his seat again and looked at the royal couple expectantly.

"I know it's late, but we just wanted to talk for a moment," Marlena said, taking over when she realized Randor wasn't going to broach the subject. "You have done so much for us since you returned, and we realized we have not thanked you."

"You're welcome," said Keldor weakly, but it came out sounding more like a question than anything else.

Lyn nodded, but was still trying to keep a rein on her emotions and could say nothing.

Marlena nudged Randor, who cleared his throat uncomfortably. "As He-Man said in his speech today, you have done much for us since you first began to repent of your evil ways," Randor said, his eyes focused on Keldor's chest. "Please accept our thanks for saving our lives, our planet, our kingdom, and our grandson." With the last few words he raised his gaze to meet Keldor's, and caught his half-brother's look of shock.

Keldor closed his mouth with an effort. He was stunned and unsure of what to say. "You are welcome."

An uncomfortable silence followed, as the four of them avoided each other's eyes and shifted their weight in their respective seats.

"I am sorry, Randor," Keldor finally added, quietly, "for everything."

Randor felt as if his breath had frozen in his throat. He hadn't expected such a forthright and obviously heartfelt apology. Not now, after he had already dropped the charge of treason, nor had he expected it to come in the privacy of the current setting. He had thought it would come in a contrived public scene, in a way designed to set people against him...if it came at all. Truth be told, he hadn't expected it at all.

He wanted to accept that apology, to give Keldor the forgiveness the man seemed to want desperately. But the words wouldn't come. He scrambled mentally for a suitable answer--one that was honest. "I...I think I'm beginning to believe that," Randor finally managed.

"We both are," Marlena added. She reached out and grasped Lyn's hand. "We see it."

Lyn was bit back a sob, and nodded toward Marlena. She would _not_ break down in front of the king and queen. She refused to.

"What's wrong?" Marlena asked softly. "I don't mean to intrude, but something's obviously bothering you, Lyn." Her gentle blue eyes offered understanding.

Lyn groaned internally. Marlena had asked a question. A question, that as a Truth Sworn--and a mother-to-be just now developing morning sickness--Lyn could not refuse to answer without becoming violently ill all over the queen's silk dress. _'I'll have to answer, but I __**will **__not allow them to think this a play for sympathy.'_

"I fear you both will misunderstand," Lyn began, blinking back the tears of fear and anger at her humiliation, "and think I say this to influence our sentence." Lyn lost her battle with her tears and they began to fall freely, though she did not weep. "I do _not,_" she ground out, "but you have asked and I _must_ answer. I fear that I will bear this child and never know it. That I may never look on or hold this babe I carry. That I may never look into its eyes and tell it 'I love you.' That I might never see any of my children again." Lyn's voice broke with the admission and she dissolved into silent weeping.

Randor looked on helplessly as Marlena threw her arms around Lyn. "Lyn, surely you don't believe that will happen. A group of the masters will decide your sentence, but Randor has the final approval. What you have done since you have been redeemed will be taken into consideration, won't it Randor?"

The king nodded mutely at her question, but as Marlena jerked her head slightly towards the weeping woman, he cleared his throat. "Of course it will be. That's the point of having people speak for and against you during the sentencing."

"Now stop all this nonsense," Marlena said briskly, letting go of Lyn and handing her a handkerchief. "I know your emotions are out of whack right now, but if you truly trust in the Truth to lead you in the way you should go, you must trust Him to take care of your family."

Lyn forced herself to breathe as she dabbed her face. Something about the way the queen mentioned the Truth stuck her as different. "You know Truth as we do?" she asked in wonder. Even as she asked she sensed that there was some kind of connection between the Truth she knew and the queen.

Marlena smiled, a look full of light. "I know Him in a different way, from the things He did on Earth," she replied easily. She glanced at Keldor. "Perhaps Keldor will share the story with you some time."

Keldor nodded. "It is a story I'm sure you will find _no limit_ of interest in."

Marlena's smile grew at Keldor's word choice. "I'm sure that's right." She rose to her feet smoothly, Randor following suit quickly. "I think we've all had enough for today. Perhaps we will be able to be more civil to each other from now on?" She looked at Randor as she asked the question.

Randor flushed slightly. "I, ah, am sorry for punching you," he said hesitantly to Keldor. "It won't happen again."

Keldor and Lyn looked at each other agape.

"I-I deserved it," stammered Keldor. "There is nothing to forgive."

"Deserving it doesn't make it right," Randor countered. "You were right in that I was letting my anger and hatred rule my head." His gaze grew frank. "What justice is to be served remains to be seen. I certainly hope it will be fair to all involved." His words hung in the air as he and Marlena bid Lyn and Keldor good-bye and left the room.

Keldor stared at the door that closed quietly in front of him. He pinched himself.

"Ow," Keldor said with a grimace. "Well at least I know I'm not in the middle of some strange dream." Lyn chuckled wryly.

"Come on woman," Keldor said, lifting Lyn to her feet. "You have an appointment with the healer early in the morning and you haven't had any rest at all. Come. Perhaps if we sleep we will have dreams of normalcy since our lives now seem like a twisted nightmare."

* * *

Keldor looked over the report Hawk had given him earlier and grinned. Hawk had made great progress in very little time. And, as requested, the foundations, charities, and scholarships that were the first phase of his desire to pay back the debt he owed Eternos were not easily traceable to his hand.

"Thank you," Keldor said. He took a sip of the ale on his table as he continued to flip through the report.

"No problem," returned Hawk with amusement. "You know I had to pinch myself several times as I was doing this. It seemed so surreal that _you_ were behind all this." Hawk lifted his glass of ale to Keldor and took a sip.

Keldor nodded to Hawk. "I appreciate the speed and effort you have placed in this."

"Your trial is next week. I felt you deserved to know how your money was helping others." Keldor nodded and pushed the report to the side as Hawk continued. "Are you sure you don't want anyone aware of this, Keldor? It could ease your sentence."

"That's exactly what I want to avoid," Keldor explained. "I do not want to appear that I am trying to buy my way free of justice. No. I want nothing to influence the sentencing that is not brought forth by Truth itself."

Hawk shook his head. He understood Keldor's reasoning. Yet he wondered, for the first time, exactly how justice would be better served in Keldor's case. A prison cell or a mine cave didn't seem best anymore. It was a realization that shocked Hawk entirely. But he could no longer deny his gut, and it was telling him that Skeletor was gone. Completely gone. And that this Keldor could be trusted and would be better used to live his life as he was now--free to serve others.

Hawk took another sip from his glass and wondered when the universe turned upside down. He was actually rooting for Skeletor.


	19. Chapter 19: The Trial

It didn't escape Keldor's notice that the room they were in was the same one in which Prince Adam had been put on trial for killing Darren—a trial at which Keldor had impersonated He-Man and tried to condemn the prince. _'Just one more of my many crimes,'_ he thought morosely.

Today, the room was full of the masters only. The general population was witnessing even this part, which for a normal criminal would have taken minutes, via a hologram in the Great Arena.

Keldor's hand tightened on Lyn's as the charges against them were read. He had known there were many, but at this hearing, each one was read out, and Keldor and Lyn had to respond with their plea. He soon lost count of how many times he said, "Guilty."

First there were the charges against them for their attempts at stealing the Widget's coradite. Then for enslaving a few towns and villages. Stealing. Looting. Casualties of war. Keldor and Lyn stared straight ahead, their voices emotionless as they pled guilty to each accusation. But it was when the crimes against the royal family, and then He-Man, were read out that Keldor felt his heart go into the floor beneath him, and he lowered his head in shame.

"…assisted in the kidnapping of the Princess of Eternia…"

"…kidnapped the King and Prince of Eternia, as well as the Captain of the Guard and Man-at-Arms…"

"…kidnapped the Prince of Eternia and placed him in a cave with no food or water…"

"…kidnapped the Prince and King of Eternia and subjected them to torture in an attempt to learn information about He-Man, nearly killing the Prince in the process…"

"…erased He-Man's memory and sent him into an unknown dimension with the intent that he would never be found…"

It seemed to go on and on, and it was all Keldor could do not to scream out that he was guilty of every crime, so why bother listing them all? His only consolations came in that with every guilty plea that left his mouth, Adam relaxed a smidgen more, and Randor's voice did not increase in hostility as he read the charges. Keldor let out a small sigh as Randor paused.

"The charges of sedition and treason have been dropped, given that Keldor had a rightful claim to the throne. Also dropped are the charges against Keldor and Lyn for their repeated attempts to enter Castle Grayskull and obtain its power."

"What?" Fisto cried out in disbelief. A discontented rumbling ran through the room, growing louder as the masters supported each other in their protest.

"I don't believe it!" Orko harrumphed. "That's not fair."

"It's the way the Sorceress wanted it," Randor said loudly. "Now settle down, all of you."

"How do we know you aren't just protecting your brother?" Buzz-Off asked, his wings buzzing in irritation. "Maybe the Sorceress had nothing to do with this. She's not here, and neither are He-Man and She-Ra."

'_Serena, why didn't you tell me?' _Adam demanded mentally as he tried to unobtrusively leave the room.

"Adam, where are you going?" Randor asked, easily catching sight of his son.

"I thought perhaps I should try to contact He-Man, given the questions raised," Adam replied, his tone deferential.

"Very well," Randor said with a wave of his hand. "We'll resume in five minutes."

'_Keldor has changed, Prince Adam,'_ Serena responded to his earlier question without actually answering it. Adam escaped quickly down the hallway. _'He would die to protect this castle, as you would.'_

'_You can tell you weren't around for long before he was captured,' _Adam sent sardonically, even as he glanced around and raised his sword to transform.

* * *

Silence fell as He-Man walked into the room.

"He-Man, thank you for coming," Randor said formally. "There has been some question about the charges against Keldor and Lyn being dropped in regards to Grayskull." His tone indicated he'd like to hear the answer as well. "I'm afraid I can't answer them; I only know the Sorceress sent a note requesting we drop the charges. I could hardly refuse, since Grayskull is not even part of the kingdom."

He-Man nodded as he stared at his former enemies.

Fisto leaned over to Mekaneck. "It's odd. This is a day I dreamed of for years, and yet it's like there's some kind of understanding between He-Man and Keldor. I'm not sure I like it," he whispered. Mekaneck nodded.

Keldor began to fidget under He-Man's direct gaze, but caught himself and clenched his fists instead. _'Why isn't that blasted muscle-headed moron speaking?'_

'_I heard that,'_ He-Man's voice returned in an amused tone.

Keldor frowned darkly and dropped his eyes, unable to look at Adam any longer as the list of crimes began to re-play through his mind.

"My friends, we struggled long and hard against these two people," He-Man finally said. "I suppose when we thought of defeating them, we dreamed of different things. I'm sure some of us wanted to lock them up forever. A few of us probably wanted to see them dead." There was an uncomfortable shifting. "I'm not sure any of us really thought that Skeletor would change. But that is what has happened. The Sorceress does not wish to condemn these two people because she believes that they would now die to defend Grayskull, just as they once believed they were willing to do anything to obtain its power."

"And what do you believe, He-Man?" Stratos called out.

Keldor and Lyn tensed as they waited for his answer.

He-Man turned to face Stratos and the masters. "I believe they are on our side now."

A surprised murmur ran through the group; He-Man couldn't help but wonder how the population was reacting. "We know of others who have changed," he pointed out. "Sybilline, for one. Xanthos for another. This change seems more miraculous, but that does not make it impossible." He looked at Keldor and Lyn's penitent faces and decided that perhaps Serena had been right. He made a quick decision--a way to offer them his public support without causing any real harm to this process. "It is for that reason I also wish all charges pertaining directly to assaults on my person be dropped."

A soft rumble of voices echoed through the room, but ended quickly as Randor lifted his eyes to He-Man. Adam met his father's gaze directly, a touch of defiance in his stance, but there was no surprise or denial in Randor's face. He knew, as Adam did, that it actually didn't matter if they dropped the charges of crimes against He-Man. The crimes against the royal family and the population were more than enough to send Keldor to the prison mines for an eternity.

"As you wish. Thank you, He-Man for your testimony," Randor said, dismissing him.

He-Man bowed respectfully. Before the hero left, however, he paused, and glanced back at Keldor and Lyn, who seemed somewhat relieved that he believed in them now—at least to some extent—and yet heartbroken and downtrodden from reliving their past crimes throughout the day. _'Take heart,' _he sent to encourage them. _'Have faith in the Truth.'_

Keldor squeezed Lyn's hand and could sense her thoughts echoing his own. He-Man was right. As difficult as this was, it was the right thing to do. They had to keep that in mind and hold to what they were now, not what they had once been.

* * *

Keldor paced back and forth. Thanks to He-Man's "unexpected" support, the rest of the trial had gone smoothly, and the past few days had been quiet. With the trial over, he and Lyn should have been at least somewhat relieved of their anxious anticipation, but instead, his agitation seemed to grow with each passing day.

"Lyn, we need to talk to him," he muttered. "We have less than two months before our sentencing and if we don't do whatever we are supposed to do soon, we may not be free to do it."

"That's not the only reason you rush this, Keldor." Lyn smiled sadly.

Keldor turned and reached for his wife. Lyn walked into his outstretched arms. "No," he whispered. "Whatever this prophecy means, it will be brutal enough that a sacrifice must be made. It is dangerous enough that you fight, but you are carrying _my_ child and the longer we wait the more we put that child at risk." He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "I don't want the sacrifice to be this babe," Keldor said, tightening his hug.

Lyn sniffed. She had grown weepy lately. Pregnancy hormones and worry had worn at her normally strong facade. "You're right. Even if we never see the child, it must live."

"We will see it Lyn. Randor gave me his word. Whatever else he does, Randor will not go back on his promise." Keldor was never more thankful that his brother was an honorable man.

Lyn nodded. "Let's go find them then, before I have to waddle down the caverns of Snake Mountain."

**

* * *

**

Adam and Teela wandered through the gardens, Josiah in a small stroller before them. "I wasn't sure we'd ever get to do this with him," Teela confessed.

Adam placed an arm around her. "I only wish this whole thing with Keldor weren't so difficult right now. I'd like more time with the two of you." He sighed as he looked at his timepiece. It was almost time for yet another meeting with another mayor of another town who wanted to know why Skeletor hadn't been charged with the attacks on his particular village. The fact that he had had five years to ensure the attacks were properly recorded didn't seem to matter to him.

Teela stiffened under his arm, and Adam followed her gaze up the path to see the blue man himself and Lyn hurrying towards them. "Looks like trouble," he muttered to Teela, who nodded her agreement.

Keldor strode toward Adam. He held Lyn close to his side and tried not to focus on his own children and child-to-be and the fact that he would most likely never again spend time with it in such a peaceful way. Lyn apparently lost that battle as she shuddered quietly under his arms, though she never slowed her pace.

Keldor ignored the wary glances of Adam and Teela as he addressed them. "I do not mean to interrupt your day, but there is something Lyn and I need to discuss with you, and Adora." He looked around and saw the hard glares of guardsmen who always now seemed to appear out of nowhere when he or Lyn dared set foot out of their chambers.

"Did someone mention my name?" Adora asked, coming in from a side path. "I was just on my way to find you, Adam. That next meeting's been delayed, and Hawk thought you might want to sneak in a little fishing." She eyed their tense postures critically. "But it looks like you have other things on your mind."

"Apparently I do," Adam said a bit dryly. "Do we need to go inside, Keldor?"

"As it pertains to matters of Grayskull and a certain prophecy, I think we should."

"Very well." Adam led the group inside to the cartography chamber, which was filled with different maps from various eras of Eternian history. "All right. What's on your mind? "

Keldor pulled a chair out for Lyn and motioned for everyone to sit. "As you know, Lyn and I are scheduled for sentencing in less than two months. And as you also know, Lyn is pregnant. If we are to assist you in whatever this prophecy is, we must do it soon. The longer we wait, the more danger my child is in and we do not know how much time we need to fulfill whatever Grayskull has predicted our role must be." Keldor leaned back in his chair as he looked around the room.

"What happened to following the Truth's leading?" Adam asked, one eyebrow quirked.

"I've felt more and more uneasy as each day passes. It's quite possible that Truth has been speaking to me of this, but my mind has been on other things," he said, casting a worried glance toward his wife.

"Neither of us has been listening to much lately other than worry for our children," admitted Lyn.

"We can understand that," Teela said with a soft, sad smile.

"So exactly what is it you want us to do?" Adora asked. "We don't actually know what this prophecy means or what it is we need to do to close off Evil's connection to Eternia."

"We want to travel with you to Grayskull. To consult with its guardian, while we still can," replied Keldor.

Adam shrugged. "That's easy enough. I'll clear my schedule for tomorrow, or we can go tonight after I've finished for the day."

Although a bit surprised at Adam's easy acquiescence, Keldor nodded and stood. "We will be in our rooms until you come for us."

Teela stared at Adam as Keldor and Lyn left the room.

"What?" he asked.

"You actually trust them!" she exclaimed, a slightly horrified look on her face. As Adam opened his mouth, she added, "Don't deny it Adam! You just agreed to let Evil-Lyn and Skeletor into Grayskull!"

Adam's own mouth dropped open slightly. It was true; he hadn't thought of the threat to Grayskull at all. He looked at Adora, whose face was starting to flush slightly. "I didn't say who was going. I think perhaps He-Man and She-Ra should accompany them, don't you, Adora?"

"How dare you," snapped Adora, glaring at her sister-in-law, then Adam. The couple's eyes widened in shock at the anger in her tone. "Both of you. They _saved _Josiah. After all they've done, do you truly still think they are Skeletor and Evil-Lyn waiting for their chance to take Grayskull?"

"I think it is my duty to guard against that possibility, however remote it might be," Adam replied in an even voice even though he felt they would never pose a threat again.

"You're not being fair to them!" Adora bit off, her hands on her hips.

"Were you there at the hearing, Adora?" Teela argued back. "Did you hear the list of crimes against Eternia? That didn't even include Grayskull!"

"Calm down, both of you," Adam ordered. He grasped his sister's shoulders. "Adora, I do believe they have changed and are doing good as best they know how. But their strongest temptation may be Grayskull's power. It is what they lusted after for nearly a decade. It is our job to defend it. We have to be prepared to do that job at all times."

Adora jerked away. "I'll escort them as She-Ra all right, but it will be for their own protection, not because I think they're trying to steal Grayskull's power."

* * *

Malick sat heavily in the chair across from Serena. He was immensely grateful that she was preparing dinner for them now. After that last spell of preparation, he was sure he wouldn't be able to use magic for the rest of the evening. However, his training was complete now, and that thought gave him comfort.

Serena pulled aside the covers on their trays to reveal perfectly cooked steaks surrounded by roasted vegetables and warm, fresh rolls. "I thought after all of your work, we should celebrate a bit."

"I thank you," Malick replied with a grin. "I'm not exactly sure I want to know how you knew what my favorite meal is, Serena, but I suppose completing my training dictates such a celebration."

Serena raised a glass. "To the new sorcerer of Castle Grayskull."

Malick clinked his glass against hers. "I look forward to a few days of rest. I feel like I've run across the Sands of Time with no water and no rest after all of my training."

"We can only hope," smiled Serena as she began her meal.

Malick chewed a piece of steak slowly, relaxing fully in his chair. He took a few more bites, reveling in the taste and the peace of the castle, which had eased his sense of loss in recent days. As he did so, he found his mind drifting back to the prophecy. He nearly groaned aloud. It was the last thing he wanted to think about right now. But the word "seed" echoed in his mind like a bell.

"Serena..." he said slowly.

She looked up, alerted by his voice. "What is it?"

"I know that 'seed' is often a reference to offspring, but what if we work backwards for a moment?" Malick asked, his food all but forgotten as he followed this new line of thinking. "Take the analogy to its end. What if He-Man and She-Ra are the plants, so to speak? If Grayskull's power is the food and water, then the seed would be-"

"Adam or Adora," Serena finished, her eyes wide. She shook her head. "I wish I could say I'm surprised, but it almost seems inevitable."

"Surely there's a way to prevent it," Malick mused.

The clang of the jawbridge startled them both. "Some guardians we are," Serena chided them both as she made the food disappear with a wave of her hand. "If that's not He-Man or She-Ra, we have a problem."

Malick laughed heartily. "It has to be them. The gates open automatically for no one else. But I guess that answers my question about rest." He stood by the door, ready to escort Serena down to the throne room.

* * *

Keldor gripped Lyn's hand tightly as they walked through the halls of the castle that was once their obsession. He-Man and She-Ra walked before them with a confidence that came from familiarity with the strange tunnels and hallways that led to secret pockets of power and magical knowledge. Soon all five stood in a loose semicircle around a large flight of stairs that led to two thrones. In a flash of light, two people stood in front of those thrones.

"Greetings, my friends," Serena said. "I sense you are here with a purpose."

"We believe the time to close Evil's connection to Eternia is near," Keldor said, catching He-Man off-guard.

He-Man frowned at Keldor's immediate assumption of control of the situation. He was thankful for Keldor's help, but not ready to step aside as Grayskull's protector or Eternia's champion.

"I believe you are right," Serena agreed without hesitation.

"What is it we must do?" asked He-Man, pushing aside his minor irritation.

Serena looked at him with a deep sadness in her eyes she couldn't hide, try as she might. "You must find the source of Evil's power on Eternia. We know it is in Snake Mountain, but not where. Once it is found, it must somehow be closed."

"With a sacrifice," He-Man said aloud, unflinching.

Lyn and Keldor exchanged glances. "We know where it is," Keldor said, dread in his voice.

"Where?" Teela demanded.

Lyn's face was even paler than normal. "It is in a lower chamber sealed by darkest magic. But even if you can get into the chamber, it is sealed with a stone covering that neither Keldor nor I was ever able to open. We both tried because we sensed the power—it was like a siren's song, calling our names. But we when we did manage to open the door only a tiny crack, we were both injured by one of the many wards guarding the entrance."

"It took us several months to heal from that slight attack," added Keldor, shifting uncomfortably.

"If we need to enter that chamber, we will need help," stated Lyn.

"You will have it," replied Malick firmly.

"I'm sure we will," Lyn said, gratitude in her voice, "but there is only one way to be sure that we can get past those wards. I think I should pay a visit to my father, before we go."

"You don't mean?" began Keldor.

"Can you think any other artifact that could allow us entry?" Lyn asked.

"But do you think he will just give it to us?"

"What are both of you talking about?" interrupted He-Man.

"The Ram Stone," guessed Serena.

He-Man blanched. That was _not_ a good memory. The Ram Stone had ripped Grayskull's power from him, reverting him back to Adam. The only reason Skeletor hadn't learned his secret that day was because the stone had tossed him so far away.

"The Faceless One is your father?" Teela asked in shock.

Lyn nodded a bit sheepishly. "I cannot be sure that my father would consider allowing me to use the Ram Stone. Not after Keldor and I stole it from him in the first place. I can only hope that he will believe me when I tell him of my change."

He-Man shifted uncomfortably, a slight unease building with this new information. "You know I'm not supposed to let you go alone," he said, looking at Lyn and Keldor.

She-Ra let out an aggravated sigh. "Let's not get into that again, brother."

"Easy for you to say," Teela snapped. "It's not your freedom on the line if they change their minds about showing up for their sentencing."

"It's more than that," He-Man argued, thinking of the Ram Stone's power as well as his own personal issues. "I promised my father-"

"I was actually hoping you would all come along," interrupted Lyn.

"Oh?" Teela asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lyn wrapped her arms around herself and began to pace slowly. "My father has absolutely no reason to trust me." Lyn's eyes grew bright, but she continued. "I wouldn't blame him if he blasted me out of his stronghold as soon as I enter the doorway after the myriad of ways I betrayed him and all he has sacrificed for over all the years."

Keldor placed his hand on her back to stop her pacing, and Lyn continued her speech. "I thought perhaps having you two along could help me convince my father that I am not up to my old tricks. Believe me when I tell you that he is a good man. He has devoted his life to protecting this stone until its promised guardian comes to take it on a mission of greatest good. It will be impossible to convince him to allow us use of it on our own. But if the champions of Grayskull are with us and can convince him that this mission is for the good of all Eternia, perhaps he will."

"All right," He-Man said decisively, "then we'll leave immediately."

Teela hesitated. "I'll stay here," she said slowly. She looked at Serena. "I'd like to look around Grayskull's library if that's okay, see if maybe a different set of eyes can figure out something else about this prophecy."

"Of course," Serena agreed readily. She opened a portal. "This will take you directly in front of the temple," she said. "Be careful. The Faceless One has had to turn back many enemies since the Ram Stone was returned to him. He is suspicious of all."


	20. Chapter 20: Ram Stone's Keeper

Within seconds they were standing before the temple, which seemed to rise up out of the sand abruptly, casting long shadows over them in the late evening sun. Lyn's stomach clenched with nervousness.

Keldor shouted a warning as several blasts rained down from the entryway of the temple. His shield took the greater part of the impact but sand still flew up all around them.

He-Man coughed as he tried to get through the cloud of sand without drawing his sword. "We mean you no harm, Faceless One," he shouted, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sand. "I am He-Man and She-Ra is with me. We are here on a mission from Grayskull." Almost immediately, the sand blew away and the air cleared around them.

"He-Man and She-Ra I know to be servants of Good, but you, Lyn…I do not know where your loyalties lie. Nor those of your companion." The Faceless One's voice was not judgmental; merely factual.

"Father," Lyn said, forcing her voice to remain strong, "I need to speak with you about many things. But first I must apologize for all I have done to disgrace and betray you."

The Faceless One hesitated. The words sounded so familiar. Still…"I have longed to hear such words from you for a very long time, Daughter, but how can I trust you after all that has passed between us?"

"That is why we are here," interjected She-Ra. "We will ensure that no harm will come to you while you speak with these two. I would also like to add that I believe they both have changed completely and are truly servants of Good now."

The Faceless One considered her words, probing their emotions and minds as best he could with his magic. Their minds were surprisingly well-shielded, he noted, but he sensed no deception from any of them. "I will hear your words. Enter." He turned aside and the doors behind him swung open.

Lyn fiddled with her hair as she heard the doors of her childhood home thud closed behind her, a wave of longing filling her. She had so hoped that her dreams with her father had been shared mages' dreams. Yet from his welcome, it did not seem that could be possible.

Silently they passed the magically sealed doors that barred entrance to the Ram Stone's chamber and continued on to the seldom-used sitting room. Lyn carefully schooled her face into a mask as she mentally prepared herself for her father's condemnation. Her hands unconsciously tightened; she only noticed it when her fingernails began digging into her palms. At every step, nostalgia filled her. Recollections of the days before her mother had died and whispers of later conversations--or rather, confrontations--between her and her father chased through her memory.

_"Lyn, you must take responsibility for your actions!"_

_"You never understand me! Mother always understood!"_

"_She's not here. You're here with me, and will do as I say."_

_"I wish you had died instead of her!"_

Lyn cringed as the echo in her mind faded away. She and the others quietly took their seats, but her father remained standing. She could feel his distrustful gaze on her.

"Well?" he asked in a voice as patient as she remembered.

Lyn tried to focus only on her father and forget all of the other eyes on her. "Father, I'm so sorry. I know I cannot simply walk back into your life and expect you to trust me. I understand that. But I have little time. Keldor and I have turned ourselves into the crown and have pled guilty of all charges." Her father moved closer at her words.** "**We are to be sentenced in less than two months."

"Are you seeking asylum with me?" asked the Faceless One softly. "I cannot offer you that under the circumstances."

"I do not seek asylum," Lyn said quickly. "And I understand why you couldn't offer it, but I do seek your help in order to complete one last act of goodness before I am given the punishment I deserve."

The Faceless One turned away. '_She seems so like she was in the dreams. Is it possible? I must know.' _He turned back around decisively._ "_And if I offer you this help, what becomes of my grandchildren_? _Will this last act be something they could be proud of?"

"Grandchildren?" Lyn questioned weakly. She searched his featureless face and his posture for a hint that what she was hoping was indeed true. Trembling slightly and fighting not to show it, she stood and took a step towards him. "Father? The dreams? We did share them after all?"

"I had three, all within the last two months, and," he said, reaching out to cup her cheek with in his palm, "I can only hope I shared each one with my daughter, now a servant of Truth, and mother of Micah, Neara, and Keelyanne."

Lyn knees nearly buckled from relief; she choked back a sob and leaned into her father's embrace, smiling as one who had finally found her way home. "I've missed you,'" she whispered.

The Faceless One let his hand trail through Lyn's now-long hair. "So you have told me," he said gently. "And so I have missed you."

After a few moments, He-Man cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt this moment," he said quietly, "but we need to move quickly. It's already dark, and we have to be ready to attack at first light."

Lyn nodded and stepped back from her father, wiping at her damp eyes. "He-Man is right. Time is short. Soon we and a select few others will need to enter a chamber of great evil within Snake Mountain. It is so well protected that even during our time as Skeletor and Evil-Lyn neither of us together nor separately could enter."

"Now we must enter it to stop Baron Hutch and Count Marzo," explained He-Man. "Only by destroying this link to evil on our world can Eternia be safe. The Sorceress has told us all that if we cannot destroy this chamber, the forces of Evil will overwhelm Eternia."

"And you wish to use the Ram Stone to aid you in this quest?" surmised the Faceless One.

"It was the Sorceress' hope that you would aid us all now," shared She-Ra.

The Faceless One stood silent and still for a moment, regarding each of them in turn. "Very well," he said finally. He motioned for them to follow him back down the hallway.

Keldor noticed He-Man growing more and more uncomfortable as they walked. He supposed the hero had a right. Most likely, the last time He-Man had seen the Ram Stone was when Skeletor had used it on him. Suddenly curious, Keldor moved alongside He-Man. "What happened when I used the Ram Stone on you, anyway?" he whispered.

He-Man hesitated a few seconds, as he almost always did when Keldor asked him something he wasn't sure he should reveal. "It stripped me of my power and reverted me to Adam," he finally replied in a low voice.

Keldor mentally shook his head. If he had followed up on the attack, he would have been able to defeat He-Man once and for all right then and there. _'Thank Truth I was too egotistical to do so,'_ he thought fervently.

Lyn followed beside her father as he pushed open the doors to the central chamber of the citadel. They entered the chamber side-by-side, the others trailing in behind.

The Faceless One turned to Lyn, a warning in his voice. "You understand that nothing must happen to this stone. It is destined to help decide the fate of the galaxy, not simply a single world. It must be returned so that it can be claimed by the proper one at the time of crisis to free peoples of many stars."

"I understand, Father. I swear we will get it-"

Lyn's words were cut off as the stone began to glow and rise up from its pedestal.

"What's going on?" asked He-Man, pulling his sword from his sheath.

"Can it be?" questioned the Faceless One in a tone of disbelief.

"Once a traveler from another world entrusted this treasure to the first Faceless One. I have waited for the day when one who can hold me in my true form would come to claim me," came a booming voice from everywhere and nowhere. The glowing stone rose higher and the pale green stone began to show cracks of brilliant white light. Everyone stood transfixed as a thick green coating fell away from the stone, revealing the small ram carving for what it truly was: an artfully-shaped Truth Stone.

"And now," continued the voice, "the time is here."

A great flash of golden light engulfed Lyn and raised her from the ground. Terrified, Keldor blasted at the magical glow as He-Man and She-Ra Raced toward Lyn, but the would-be rescuers were thrown back by a sudden intensifying of the magic surrounding Lyn.

"Only one who has bathed in the waters that created me," continued the strange voice, "may use me as I was intended." The stone traveled on a beam of light straight to Lyn's immobilized form. When the stone touched Lyn's forehead, a brilliant flash of light forced everyone to look away. "You and your descendants will keep the power of the stone within you for the rest of your days."

The voice continued. "No barrier will be able to stand before you or your descendants as they live their lives as servants of Truth on any world to which they are sent. You will teach them the great price of evil and guide them to serve your master, Truth."

The light began to fade and Lyn was lowered to the ground slowly. Keldor and the Faceless One rushed to her side.

"Are you all right?" asked Keldor, his voice in a panic.

"I'm tired," Lyn said, her voice faint. "The power of the stone was so great."

Without another word, the Faceless One gathered his daughter up in his arms. "You must rest for a time. The power of the stone is incredible, and to have it fill you…" His voice was filled with awe. "I know time is short but I can place you into a restorative mage sleep. It will leave you rested from one short nap."

Lyn nodded wearily, barely having the strength to hold onto her father's neck as he took her to another room. Keldor walked beside his wife, determined not to let her get out of his sight.

* * *

"What is your problem?" She-Ra whispered to He-Man as they waited for Lyn to arise from her nap. The Faceless One had kindly shown them into a large sitting room with a pleasantly bubbling fountain and a variety of snacks. Both of them were conscious of the time slipping away, but He-Man seemed to have even more on his mind. "You've been jumpier than Cringer in the wind raider since Lyn went to sleep."

He-Man shrugged. He didn't want to get into it with his sister. It would only upset her.

"Don't you pull that with me, brother," She-Ra ordered, more loudly now. "Out with it."

He-Man sighed. She wasn't going to let it go. "Hasn't it occurred to you that Lyn can now take away our power at will, and break down Grayskull's defenses at any time?" he asked, trying to keep his voice reasonable.

"I don't believe you!" she exclaimed. "When are you going to give them the benefit of the doubt?"

He-Man opened his mouth, then shut it again, trying to keep a cap on his emotions. He took a deep breath, but it didn't help much. "So I'm a little concerned at how much power Lyn was just given. I still think I've been more than generous in trusting them," he hissed angrily at her. "I brought them back to Eternia, I let Keldor walk free, I brought Lyn to the palace, I offered myself as guarantee they would show up to trial, and I escorted them into Grayskull! What more do you want from me, Sis? "

"Nothing," Keldor's voice replied over He-Man's shoulder.

"You have a real knack for overhearing me talking about trusting you, you know that?" He-Man asked tiredly.

"Maybe because you are always talking about me behind my back," offered Keldor dryly, "without checking to see whether or not I'm within earshot."

"Maybe you should stop sneaking up on people and eavesdropping." He-Man grinned at Keldor to let him know he was teasing.

Keldor chuckled. "Old habits are hard to break," he said with a grin, teasing back.

"We have to find you a new hobby," He-Man said in mock seriousness.

"Oh would you two stop?" She-Ra complained. "Where's Lyn when I need her?"

_"_She should be up within the hour," announced the Faceless One as he entered the chamber.

"Talk about eavesdroppers," muttered Keldor to He-Man so low that only the hero could hear.

He-Man chuckled, then held a hand out to Keldor. "Thank you for not taking offense," he said sincerely.

Keldor took his hand. "I understand why you feel as you do and you are welcome. You have every reason," Keldor said. He looked into He-Man's eyes. "I swear I mean you, nor Grayskull, or any other person on this planet, any harm. I swear it by all that is True."

"On one level, I know that," He-Man acknowledged. "But to be honest, Keldor, I still expect a betrayal. As you said, old habits die hard." He paused a heartbeat, still clasping Keldor's hand. "I--_we _can't beat Damien without you. I need to know, without a doubt, that you have my back. And She-Ra's. And Teela's. That you'll protect them both as I would."

"I will lay my life down for any of you," Keldor said simply. Before He-Man could respond, Keldor walked away, leaving the hero to mull over his words.

"I would that I could fight along side you in this great battle now that my duty no longer binds me to this place," said the Faceless One to She-Ra, "but I must systematically strip the magical protections here, for if this citadel fell into the wrong hands it could become a stronghold of some great evil. The magic here is great, and must be released and dispersed back into the desert. It will take many weeks to accomplish this."

Keldor approached them and was taken aback by what he saw. "Your face seems more defined," he observed.

The Faceless One ran a finger over his cheeks and the slight bump that once was his nose. "Indeed, you may be correct," he agreed. "The magical shield over my face and that of every guardian until my Lyn returned was meant to protect us from being constantly in the presence of the great stone's power. When the mantle of the Ram Stone's defense is on another it is said that the face can return in time."

* * *

The two moons of Eternia were bathing the gentle sand dunes in a pale glowing light as the group prepared to leave the citadel. They would spend the night in Grayskull, where Damien was least likely to sense the Ram Stone's power.

Lyn hugged her father one last time.

"Be careful, my child," admonished the Faceless One gently.

"I will," promised Lyn.

At those words the warriors and wizards trudged through the sands toward the place where Serena would conjure the gateway, safely away from the many protections Lyn's father had maintained over the years. Lyn looked a bit melancholy, He-Man noticed.

"So," he drawled, "does this mean you're going to lose your face too? If you wish to tell me of course."

Lyn shot an annoyed glare at He-Man. But before she could say anything, she was pre-empted by Keldor. "You're not, are you?" Lyn looked expectantly at Keldor.

"Nope," said Keldor. "Not going to add it. Don't care if you wish to tell me or not. Tell me."

She-Ra and He-Man chuckled at this. Lyn smirked at Keldor's attempt to hide his panic behind humor.

"For as long as I can remember, I have been told that the stone was being kept until the one meant to hold that power within themselves, not hidden in the citadel, should come. That person is meant to use the power placed inside their very body to enter into secure places during a great war to come. A war that could decide the very fate of the universe," Lyn added ruefully. "I guess that time has arrived."

He-Man sighed. "Just once I'd like to get some clear directions and explanations on things instead of these vague mystical prophecies," he complained.

_"_That still didn't answer my question," Keldor pointed out as the quartet stood before the just- opened gate the Sorceress had conjured.

"I'm afraid I can't help you, He-Man," said Lyn, shooting a look of mock-annoyance at Keldor. "I feel much the same as you do. And, no, bonebrain, I will not lose my face.....but keep this up and I'll blast yours back to the way it was before."

He-Man and She-Ra laughed heartily, knowing Lyn didn't really mean it. Then the four of them returned to Grayskull to finish their preparations for the coming attack.

* * *

She-Ra wiped a tear from her eye as she stepped into Grayskull. Seeing Lyn and her father together had reminded her of Hordak. Two people on opposite sides of good and evil joined together again...she wondered again if his final act of sacrifice had eased his punishment in the afterlife. She cleared her throat and turned to the others. "Now what?

"Now we get some rest, and attack Snake Mountain at first light, hopefully before they learn that we have the Ram Stone," He-Man answered. "Any objections?"

"Shouldn't we make a plan of some sort?" She-Ra asked with a frown.

"Do we even know what will be needed to sever this link with evil?" asked Keldor, looking up to Malick and Serena. "We have a way into the chamber now, but what must we do to close it?"

Malick and Serena exchanged glances. "We know only what the prophecy said," Serena replied.

"So we go charging in and attack Snake Mountain and all in it, yet we have NO idea what we are going to do once we get there?" asked Lyn, her voice growing a bit shrill.

He-Man grinned cheekily. "I used to go visit you all the time with no idea what I'd do when I got there," he pointed out. "I'm still around." Serena paled at his words, and Malick glanced away. Not noticing their reactions, He-Man continued, "Keldor, remember the Obsidian Sphere?"

"I'd prefer to forget about that, if you don't mind," snapped Keldor. He sighed and took Lyn's hand. "I suppose it's a like a compulsion from the Truth, Lyn. We go and Truth works it out."

Lyn nodded, though she did not look the least bit happy about that. "We will not be able to draw on the magic surrounding Snake Mountain to fight," she worried.

"Who cares about that?" Teela asked, waving her arms about. "The Obsidian Sphere, Adam? Are you crazy? "

She-Ra's mouth dropped open as she recalled where she'd heard of that. "That's what you poured your power into, and it overloaded and exploded, killing you and Skeletor!"

"Right," He-Man said, nodding. "Same principle. We pour the power of Good into that nexxus, while Keldor, Lyn, and Teela use the truth stones and Sword of Truth to keep it pure. It balances, closes the nexxus, Damien's banished, and we go home."

"And what if there's another explosion like there was with the sphere?" Teela demanded.

He-Man hesitated. "I don't think it will, but we must remember the prophecy calls for a sacrifice," he said quietly. "I'm not trying to fulfill it, but I don't have any other idea of how to close that chamber forever. Do you?"

"As much as I hate to say it," admitted Keldor, "it is sound in principle." Teela glared at him.

"What about Trap Jaw and the others? It will be hard enough fighting against Damien, Marzo, and Hutch. How can we get them out of the way?" asked Lyn.

"We'll have to have a big enough distraction that they're preoccupied." He-Man glanced over to She-Ra. "We'll need help. If Hawk, Duncan, Lana, Fisto, Battle Cat, Swift Wind and a few others go in, I think they could handle the goon squad, don't you?"

"Absolutely," she agreed.

"Malick will feed power to Keldor and Lyn," Serena said. "Teela, he may have to feed it through you, for you to flow it to them through the Sword. Only by accessing the pure power of Grayskull will they be able to use their powers to fight against our enemies."

Teela nodded, a sour look on her face.

"He-Man, I know it is late and you are all tired, but I think you and She-Ra should return to the palace tonight to gather those necessary to create the distraction," said Malick. "When the distraction is underway, we will transport the five of you directly to the base of Snake Mountain. Lyn should be able to get you into it with little difficulty now."

"We won't have to go anywhere to gather them," He-Man responded. He closed his eyes. _'Duncan, can you hear me? Duncan!' _He wondered briefly if Duncan was sleeping already. _'Man-at-Arms, answer me, please!'_

_'He-Man?' _returned Duncan's startled voice. _'Since when can you-'_

_'I'll explain later. We need your help.'_ He-Man briefly outlined what they needed and why. There was a short silence when he had finished. _'Duncan, did you get all that?'_

_'Yes, but I don't like this, Adam. This didn't work so well last time with Obsidian Sphere.'_

_'Sure it did. Skeletor and I both survived, and it started him down the road to returning to Good.'_ He-Man swore he heard Duncan sigh heavily. _'The sphere was a small finite object, Duncan. This is a large part of Eternia we're talking about this time. I'm sure there won't be another explosion.'_

_'How sure?' _Duncan demanded.

There was a pause. _'Very. But still…tell my parents I love them if I don't make it back. And Duncan...thank you for being my friend, my mentor, and my second father.'_

_'If you don't make it back I'm going to come into the afterlife and beat you senseless,' _Duncan threatened.

He-Man chuckled. '_Yes sir.'_ He broke off the telepathy. "We're all set."

"Do you have the Sword of Truth, Teela?" asked Malick

Teela nodded. "I've been carrying it lately. With everything that's happened, I thought it might be the best protection against Damien and Hutch if they threatened Josiah again."

"Good," said Serena. She stood and held out a hand towards the west tunnel. "There are rooms down there for each of you. I suggest you get your rest. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Keldor nodded and pulled Lyn close to his side. Together they turned and walked down the hall, his hand lingering over her abdomen.

* * *

"Teela?" Adam poked his head into Grayskull's library and spotted her slouched over a desk, several books spread out around her. He shook his head slightly. She had said she would be along in a moment; that had been nearly an hour ago.

"Hey," he said softly, touching her shoulder gently as he reached her.

Teela woke slowly and looked at him, blinking hard as she tried to focus. "Hey," she returned huskily, noting he had changed back to himself. She rubbed at her eyes. "I'm sorry. I wanted to check one more thing, and the next thing I knew, I was off on another tangent."

"Did you find anything useful?" Adam asked in a slightly amused tone. His hand caressed her shoulder in a familiar gesture.

"Just the original writing of what Serena already told us—that it was the collection of Grayskull's magic to this side of Eternia that led to the void on the dark side, allowing Evil to create a direct connection to this world." Teela sighed. "Even if we manage to shut down the nexxus, Adam, all it does is rid Eternia of Damien. People like Hutch and Marzo will still be able to choose to do evil."

"Getting rid of Damien is a good enough reason for me," Adam said, a hard tone to his voice.

Teela smiled as she rose and hugged him. "Me too. Let's go get some sleep so we can kick Evil's butt in the morning."

"Absolutely," Adam agreed.

* * *

Duncan gnawed his lip in worry as the tight formation headed towards Snake Mountain. "I'm not sure why you wanted to come," he said crossly to Lana, as the wind raider soared through the air. "You have the baby to think about."

"Would you care to tell me again what Adam said to you?" she challenged.

Duncan sighed as Battle Cat growled from the back seat. He couldn't argue with her. They both felt something terrible was going to happen during this battle, and He-Man's words to him told them the hero suspected it too.

Man-at-Arms glanced around out of habit, making sure all was well with the group. Hawk, seated on Swift Wind, flew to their right, with Orko clinging to his shoulders. To their left were Fisto and Ram-Man on sky sleds.

Snake Mountain came into view, and Duncan's stomach clenched. In the middle of the mountain was the hangar opening, and it was this opening the group aimed for. The sky sleds and wind raider were equipped with mesatronic missiles--they weren't as strong as the bomb, but they would cause enough damage for this.

Fisto moved into the point position as they drew nearer to the opening. A mere three hundred feet from the hangar bay, he fired the missile, deliberately going low and blowing out the bottom. Duncan's missile went wide left, entering the hangar but hitting a wall instead of the vehicles. Ram-Man's aim was never strong when he used anything but his head; his missile, which was supposed to go wide right, went directly into the hangar, but somehow missed the vehicles inside. Instead it went into the back wall. The result was a mess that didn't do any real damage.

"Perfect," Duncan said with a grin. "All right, troops, break off!" he called into the communicator. "The mission has failed. Full retreat!"

* * *

"Those infidels think they can attack my home base and get away with it?" Hutch snarled as Duncan's call came over the radio. "Trap Jaw, Clawful, Two-Bad, Khan, all of you! Down to the hangar immediately. Salvage whatever vehicles you can and get after them." The motley crew before him stared at him for a few seconds, stunned to see his smiling facade dropped for the moment. "Now, you fools!"

Hutch groaned and held his head as they tripped over each other in their efforts to get out the door. Spikor and Webstor actually got stuck as they tried to get through the doorway together.

"This may be a diversion of some sort," Damien hissed, appearing beside Hutch. "He-Man and She-Ra are not in the group that attacked."

"Which is why," Hutch said in the most respectful tone he could manage, "Marzo, you and I should remain here."

Marzo, who had been watching the retreating forms of their cohorts, turned. "Oh, good. I certainly didn't want to be anywhere near _them_."

"We should prepare for another attack," Damien growled. "To the nexxus, both of you."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" asked Teela as Lyn reached out her hand toward the princess.

"I am sure. If all of you link your hands to me or someone touching me, I'll be able to take us through the walls of this fortress undetected."

With the Ram Stone's power added to her own, Lyn found it easy to protect all five people and Malick in his falcon form, and put them into a ghost-like transparent state. Then they simply walked directly through the rough base of Snake Mountain. A mighty roar sounded in the distance and echoed off the dank tunnel in which the group emerged. Malick flapped his wings and flew off to see what he could find.

"What was that?" asked She-Ra.

"By that noise," began Keldor, "and the smell," he added wrinkling his nose, "I'd say we are close to Beastman's little zoo. Follow me."

* * *

Two-Bad got in a lucky shot--lucky for the heroic warriors. He managed to hit the wind raider, sending it down less than a mile from their hidden reinforcements of Buzz-Off, Stratos and Mekaneck. The sky sleds and Swift Wind followed the wind raider down to the ground, where Duncan, Lana, and Battle Cat were already out of the wind raider and preparing to fight the incoming forces. Buzz-Off and Stratos flew out from amid the trees, Mekaneck not far behind.

"Remember," Duncan instructed solemnly, "we have to delay them for a while, so either we capture them all quickly, or we let them think they're winning."

* * *

"Through here." Keldor motioned with his lion-headed staff.

She-Ra looked around anxiously, but their diversion seemed to have worked. They hadn't seen a soul yet.

"This is too easy," He-Man muttered.

"It was your plan," Lyn hissed at him.

"I didn't expect it to work perfectly," he whispered back.

"Sh," Keldor whispered. "We're almost there."

As their own voices fell silent, the echo of voices ahead of them could be heard. The group of heroes looked at each other in horror.

"Now what?" She-Ra hissed.

* * *

"Arrgh," screamed Buzz-Off. "I'm stuck."

Webstor chuckled maniacally and approached the trapped Master with a gleam in his many beady eyes. Blasts of lasers and magic exploded all around them as everyone was now fully engaged in battle. Buzz-Off pulled a blade from his belt only to have it jerked from him by a lightning-quick line of spider web.

"Uh uh uh," chided the overgrown arachnid. "You've just arrived, my flying friend. You can't leave before you join me for dinner."

Buzz-Off groaned. "Can't you think of anything more original?" he taunted as he strained against the sticky cords.

"Perhaps over dessert," Webstor said as he shot a mass of web over Buzz-Off's mouth.

Muffled groans of protest were barely heard above Webstor's clicking laughter.

"Oh no you don't!" squeaked Orko as he flashed in between Webstor and Buzz-Off. The magician waggled his tiny fingers as Webstor growled in frustration.

"Oh, look, it's dessert," he snarled. "I guess I'll have you first."

"Spider spiteful be gone from sight, free my friend and be tied up tight."

The cords of webbing that were wrapped tightly around Buzz-Off turned into pink ribbon and swirled toward Webstor like a satin windstorm. In an instant, Webstor was wrapped in a cocoon of pink knots and bows. A pink gag hung from his mouth. Buzz-Off activated a port-a-prison around his enemy and patted Orko on the back. "Thanks little guy. I owe you one."

"No problem," said Orko, pointing toward a pile of loose and falling stones, "but it looks like Rammy's in trouble."

"What are we waiting for?" asked Buzz-Off, soaring into the air. "Let's go!"

* * *

"I hate waiting," Keldor complained under his breath. The group was in a hidden crevice, one Keldor hoped Hutch and the others hadn't found yet.

"If we attack them when they're accessing the power, we might as well sign our own death certificates," Lyn reminded him. "We wait until they're gone. It'll buy us a few minutes, at least."

* * *

Duncan swung his sword hard at Two-Bad, meeting the two-headed villain's own sword, then dodged the blast from Trap-Jaw. Fisto slammed his giant fist into the ground, causing Hutch's groupies to stumble a bit.

"Fall back!" Duncan commanded.

"Get them!" Trap-Jaw yelled, pumping his fist in the air. "We'll teach them to mess with us!"

Buzz-Off and Orko arrived at the pile of rocks just as Ram-Man surfaced from below it. "Rammy, are you okay?" Orko called.

"Duh..." Ram-Man replied, his eyes crossed.

Buzz-Off grabbed the short man by the shoulders and lifted him into the air. "Come on, Rammy, we've got to fall back a bit." His voice was annoyed. None of them liked this cat-and-mouse game they were playing, especially since they didn't fully understand it. Duncan had simply said they had to keep Skeletor's former scumbags busy for as long as possible, and draw them as far away from Snake Mountain as they could.

* * *

It seemed an eternity passed as the group inside Snake Mountain impatiently waited for the three evil villains to leave. Keldor breathed a sigh of relief when they did so by a different hallway. He held the others still for a few moments, then nodded. "Let's go," he whispered.

Keldor and Lyn led the way towards the nexxus, going more slowly as they drew nearer to the chamber. "Stop," hissed Lyn. "We're near it." She focused on power of the Ram Stone within her and uttered an incantation. Unfamiliar power flooded her. A brilliant green light shone as a light in the shape of a ram and burst forth, obliterating the magical fields protecting the chamber of evil.

A feeling of evil rolled forth in waves, causing Lyn's and Keldor's stomachs to churn as if they were on fire. The two took involuntary steps back. He-Man, Teela, and She-Ra drew their swords, the magic of Grayskull sensing their needs and creating a light shield against the evil magic before them.

Malick, in his falcon form, soared down the hall and transformed. "Quickly, my friends," he urged. He began pouring power into Teela. Lyn and Keldor pulled power from her and focused their magic through their Truth Stones and into the chamber. He-Man and She-Ra pointed their swords towards it and let loose Grayskull's power. White magic poured forth from the set of champions, into the eerie fire before them.

Yet nothing happened. The fire continued to rage.

"It's not working!" Lyn cried out.

"It's got to!" He-Man protested, even though he too could see there was no change in the chamber.

"Where's your sacrifice, He-Man?" Damien's voice taunted from behind.

"Break off!" Malick yelled.

The heroes broke away from the chamber, turning almost as one to face their enemies.


	21. Chapter 21: The Sacrifice

_A/N: Disclaimer: Don't get used to these ultra-quick updates. Being snowed in for the last five days has lent me a bit of extra time. :-) (In other words, if you're someone who only checks in once a week, you might be behind by a chapter.)  
_

_Kelley--Sorry I forgot to answer your question earlier. Spirit was magically changed into Swift Wind permanently in one of my earlier stories, so he could go be with his family on Unicorn Island on Etheria.

* * *

  
_

"Stratos!" Duncan yelled in horror as the flying man fell from amidst the trees. He sighed in relief as Buzz-Off caught Stratos. Duncan paid for his inattention as a heavy blow to his left shoulder knocked him to the ground.

"Forgot about me, eh?" Clawful snapped his two huge claws together and grinned. In the next second, he was out cold on the ground.

"And I guess you forgot about me," Hawk grinned. He helped Duncan to his feet. "Are you okay, Man-at-Arms?"

"I'll survive," Duncan grunted. He and Hawk turned to face Trap Jaw. Duncan raised his sword out of habit, but Trap Jaw simply bit it off.

"Try this one," Hawk challenged, swinging his glowing cutlass at Trap Jaw's laser arm.

"Gladly," Trap Jaw muttered even as he maneuvered himself into position to grab Hawk's cutlass with his mouth. As he did so, however, Hawk activated his power ring on his other hand and hit Trap Jaw hard. The villain flew backwards and lied motionless near some bushes.

* * *

"It's terribly rude to come to someone's home and try to steal the source of their power," Hutch tsked at the heroes. "I'm surprised at you, He-Man. One would think you would have better manners, after all the times Keldor tried to take Grayskull's power."

The evil from the chamber behind them surged hot against their backs. An irritation rose up in He-Man and She-Ra, quickly developing into anger. He-Man shook his head hard, trying to disperse the feeling, and She-Ra glanced at Keldor, confusion crossing her face as she felt the fury well up for no reason—fury at Keldor and Lyn.

"Don't listen to him!" Keldor ordered. "He'll try to turn us against each other, and the evil magic will cloud our judgment!"

He-Man stared hard at Damien, who grinned evilly, and gripped his sword tightly. "It won't work," He-Man said, a hard edge to his voice.

She-Ra took a calming breath and focused on the fact that Keldor was her lost uncle. The anger slowly faded.

"Party pooper," Hutch pouted at Keldor.

"Well, what do we do with them now that we have them?" Marzo asked, studying his fingernails nonchalantly.

"You don't have us yet," He-Man retorted. "Six on three...seems the odds are in our favor."

"One would think," Hutch said, then he let loose with a blast of magic at Malick. The wizard, unused to combat, was unprepared, and the stun beam hit him directly. "Oh, look, five to three," Hutch said with feigned sadness as Malick fell. Waves of remnant power flowed over the others; He-Man and She-Ra only felt a breeze, but Lyn and Keldor sensed the power behind it, and exchanged dismayed glances.

"Malick!" Teela cried, moving to stand over him protectively, not even noticing the breeze.

"Get us out of here," She-Ra hissed to Keldor, having caught his look.

"We won't have another chance at this!" he argued desperately.

Lyn sent a blast of magic from the Ram Stone within her, focusing it beneath the three attackers. They fell into the crevice that suddenly appeared, into a cavern below. "We only have a few seconds. Come up with a better plan quick." Lyn ducked down to heal Malick.

"We've got to pull out," He-Man said, shaking his head. "This isn't working. Until we know how to shut down this chamber for good, we're only putting ourselves and the others at risk." He only hoped Duncan and the others were all right.

"You're giving up?" Teela asked, shocked.

He-Man and She-Ra exchanged glances. Usually things seemed to work out for them, and Grayskull's wisdom guided them, but neither of them was experiencing a sense of what needed to be done to shut down the nexxus, and obviously Lyn and Keldor weren't either.

"We can't risk innocent lives," She-Ra said, with a fleeting look at Lyn.

Teela swallowed hard as she thought of the baby Lyn carried. She-Ra was right. Their only idea had failed. They didn't have enough knowledge to fight this battle today after all.

Keldor caught the exchange and gripped his staff tightly. _'Truth, why aren't you speaking? Tell us what to do, please!'_

There was a rumbling from below, and Marzo and Hutch re-appeared at the edge of the crevice. "I would suggest you run," Hutch said pleasantly, touching his fingertips together in eager anticipation. "I'm afraid you've made Damien angry."

The entire mountain began to shake, rocks falling loose. Keldor and Lyn looked at each other hopelessly and grasped the arms of the others, then transported them outside, just beyond the eastern entrance, behind a cluster of rocky spires--scarcely a dragon's length from the base of the fortress.

"Blast it!" He-Man swore, driving his fist into the ledge opposite of Snake Mountain. Lyn was easing Malick to a sitting position, and they both looked up in surprise at the hero's rare display of temper.

The force of He-Man's punch seemed to reverberate throughout the area around them, a few pebbles breaking loose from the ledge above. Keldor glanced up, taking in the always-darkened sky, then scanned the area, tense. The trembling under their feet continued—trembling that was caused by more than He-Man's blow.

"Temper, temper, He-Man," jeered Marzo, appearing in front of Snake Mountain. "Maybe this will cool you down." He raised his hands and uttered a word that He-Man didn't recognize.

"Get out of the way!" warned Keldor as he raced into the path of two huge whips of ice ripping from Marzo's outstretched hands with incredible speed. Lyn threw up a shield to block Marzo.

Keldor spun his glowing hands in front of his face and the jagged ropes of ice curled up in a funnel of air and solidified into a great ice arrowhead. "Amateur," taunted Keldor, desperately hoping to appear as unfazed as he was striving to appear. With a flick of his wrist, Keldor flung the man-sized icicle directly back at Marzo. "You provide me with the ammunition to fight against you." Marzo screamed in outrage as his sleeve was pinned to the side of Snake Mountain.

While Marzo battled Lyn and Keldor, Hutch eyed She-Ra and He-Man like they were pieces of deliciously prepared meat. "Now you're mine," he said with a malicious grin. He let out a blast of red magic. Malick shoved Teela out of the way, sensing the evil power in the spell. He-Man and She-Ra both raised their swords to block it, but the spell engulfed the swords, heating them. He-Man's and She-Ra's hands began to burn.

"Don't drop the sword!" He-Man called to She-Ra, who nodded, her teeth grinding together in pain.

"Teela!" Malick called. He directed a ray of magic at her, and she slanted the beam to intercept Hutch's ray. Strengthened by the Sword of Truth, it disintegrated the spell, but Malick could feel his strength fading. _'Serena, I need more power,' _he sent to her.

_'You shall have it.'' _A refreshing wave of power renewed him, and he quickly sent a spell towards He-Man and She-Ra to heal their hands.

Marzo had yanked his arm free and now he was creating a huge ball of energy. "This will finish you both!" he snarled.

Lyn and Keldor created shields once more as Marzo launched the glowing ball at them. It hit their shields with a strength neither had ever experienced, throwing them backwards. They soared through the air, over the heads of the others into the side of the cliff behind them.

"Lyn! Keldor!" Teela raised her arm and fired a few freeze rays, which Marzo deflected with one hand. She nearly lost her balance as the ground vibrations grew stronger.

She-Ra and He-Man crossed swords, managing to send Hutch's latest attack back at him. Hutch ducked, and it blasted a hole the size of an attak trak into the side of Snake Mountain. "You'll have to do better than that," He-Man taunted him.

Lyn and Keldor got to their feet unsteadily. Malick teleported beside them and sent a healing spell through them. "We need to escape," Malick said. Lyn and Keldor nodded and joined hands with Malick, prepared to teleport them all back to Grayskull.

"Laugh while you can," Hutch smirked at He-Man, as he continued his attack of fire, which She-Ra blocked by turning her sword into a shield. "You'll all be dead soon."

"You mean I've lost my 'no-kill' status?" He-Man asked as he deflected another blast from Marzo. The force of it sent him back a step. "I'm so hurt, Hutch."

The rumbling from Snake Mountain suddenly intensified, breaking everyone's concentration. Keldor, Lyn, and Malick dropped their hands as all of the heroes looked up in horror. Marzo and Hutch also stopped their attacks for a minute, watching with delighted anticipation.

"By the grace of Eternia," He-Man breathed.

Before their eyes, the snake wrapped around the mountain closed its tremendous mouth, blinked its glittering eyes, and ever so slowly pulled itself away from the stone mountain. The carved rock of the snake became blood-red scales, and when the snake turned and hissed at them, they could feel its hot breath even from several hundred yards away. It slowly moved forward onto the level area just in front of them, its body grating along the rock of the mountain as it unwound itself.

"Like we said, you made Damien angry," Marzo said with a self-satisfied smile.

The tail of the snake pulled away from the mountain, ripping open the walls that had concealed the nexxus. Lyn pointed to the now-open chamber in horror.

"The fire--the power--is gone!"

"Three guesses where it ended up," said Malick grimly as he pointed to flames now dancing in the snake's eyes. It curled in front of them, its tail rattling as it reared back and hissed, the noxious fumes causing them to nearly gag. He-Man took a breath and blew the fumes away from them all, even as the ramifications of what had happened began to sink in.

Damien had taken the power of the nexus and possessed the snake.

"He could go anywhere," Keldor said, horrified. "He can take that power anywhere in Eternia and destroy anything and everything."

* * *

Kobra Khan, Spikor, Tongue Lasher, Whiplash, and Two Bad exchanged looks as they caught sight of their three fallen comrades. "Break!" hissed Kobra Khan.

Kobra Khan and Whiplash disappeared into the green forest growth almost instantly. Duncan cursed under his breath at that fact.

Tongue Lasher and Two-Bad pulled out two blasters each and began firing wildly at the heroic warriors, sending them diving for cover. At the same time, Spikor let out a roar and charged at Mekaneck, swinging at him wildly with his fists. Mekaneck's head dodged this way and that until he had the misfortune to dodge directly into a stun ray from Two-Bad.

Spikor turned his attention to Duncan. "Now I've got you," he said in his halting voice, a wide grin on his face. He lunged forward. Duncan dove to the side, and a light mist surrounded him.

"Khan!" Duncan rolled out of the sleeping mist, only to be met with the sight of Whiplash's tail coming down straight for his head. There was nothing he could do.

* * *

Keldor glanced at He-Man. "We _have_ to stop him now. We have to neutralize the power."

The snake--Damien--lunged downwards, directly at Malick. She-Ra shoved Malick out of the way and He-Man sliced at the snake with his sword, barely brushing the scales. Damien reared back and prepared to strike again.

Seeing the great serpent looming above them, Keldor called out to Malick, "You must send power through the Sword of Truth. Only massive amounts of power can affect that thing. And Grayskull's power, purified by the sword, may harm the creature the way my touch did." Keldor maintained his shield around himself and Lyn and he frantically ran through strategies telepathically to rid themselves of the distraction that Marzo and Hutch's attacks were causing.

Damien sensed Keldor's shield and shifted his direction. He burrowed into the ground, disappearing completely.

"That's not good," He-Man muttered.

A flash of light caught Teela's eye, and she barely deflected Marzo's blast. "These two are getting annoying," she grumbled to the others.

A rumbling under their feet gave warning to the five heroes, and they jumped into the air in two different directions. Lyn and Keldor found themselves facing off against Marzo and Hutch, while She-Ra, He-Man, and Teela landed on a low rise. In the spot where they had stood, Damien burst out of the ground with a triumphant roar.

"Fools," he hissed, positioning himself to strike again. "I will prevail."

Teela once again allowed Malick to pour magic through her. Lyn was across the clearing now, but still within Teela's line of sight. She pointed her sword at the white-haired woman, and Lyn in turn sent a beam of pure white power lancing across Damien's blood-red scales. A line of green hissed and bubbled from the cut and a sickly green smoke rose from the room. Damien roared in pain and thrust himself toward Teela.

Malick broke off from feeding Teela power as she dove out of the way. The wizard used his power to produce a brilliant flash, causing Damien to rear back in pain, screeching.

"You'll pay for that!" Though temporarily blinded by the light, he had a snake's sense of smell, and he struck at Teela once more.

"No!" He-Man shoved Teela back and came up under Damien's jaw, She-Ra copying his movements on the other side of the snake. Together they punched the snake as hard as they could, sending him soaring backwards into Snake Mountain. Rocks tumbled down around the base of the mountain.

"That'll teach you," She-Ra smirked.

Marzo and Hutch, having evaded a spray of falling boulders, emerged from the smoke rising from the many cracks spreading across the barren land. The two of them raised a group of stones and sent them hurtling towards Lyn and Keldor, who used their own magic to stop them in mid-air.

Damien continued his attack Teela and the Sword of Truth—the tool that allowed Lyn and Keldor's spells to sear through his stony hide. Teela, He-Man, and She-Ra were forced to scatter as Damien slammed to the ground and disappeared under it, this time into one of the many tunnels that riddled the foundations of Snake Mountain's grounds.

He-Man and Teela backed away from a sinkhole that appeared just in front of the small rise they were standing on. "He's destabilizing the whole area," Teela called out, horrified. "If he keeps this up, he won't have to kill us. The earth beneath our feet will swallow us whole!"

As if to prove her words, the ground shook once more, but this time, the section almost directly under them began to collapse in on itself. Before Teela could react, He-Man had lifted her into his arms and sprang upwards to the cliff above them. She-Ra launched herself into the air as well, backwards rather than upwards, landing a good several hundred yards away.

They were just in time. The small ledge they had been on fell into the crater created by Damien. Fortunately, it had not affected the area near Lyn and Keldor, who continued to battle Marzo and Hutch in a colorful display of magic.

Damien lunged for Teela again. He-Man punched the snake in the head, but without She-Ra's added power this time, Damien merely went slightly off-course. He quickly re-grouped. This time Teela stumbled as she tried to scramble out of the way, and Damien dodged He-Man's slash.

_'We've got to get rid of Hutch and Marzo so we can help!' _Keldor sent to Lyn.

_'I'm open to ideas,'_ she returned dryly.

'_Distract them Lyn. I'm going to try something,' _Keldor sent.

Lyn pulled on the power Malick was feeding into her and sent a blast that turned a large chunk of Snake Mountain into a cloud of dust. Caught up in that dust, Marzo and Hutch began coughing heavily.

Keldor placed his hand on one of Malick's outstretched arms to draw even more power to himself. Soon he created a glowing portal the size of a small child on the ground near the base of the mountain.

'_We have to get them in the portal,' _K_eld_or sent urgently to everyone. He meant to send the message to She-Ra only, expecting He-Man to keep Damien busy, but after using so much power at once, his control on his thought projection slipped a bit.

_'Little busy!' _He-Man snapped back as he dodged the snake's gaping mouth. Damien was incredibly fast, and was still intent on him and Teela_. 'Sis, help them out, would you?' _

She-Ra cast a worried glance at her brother as he and Teela fought against Damien, but nodded. The sooner they got rid of Hutch and Marzo, the sooner they could all focus on the real threat.

Keldor, Lyn, and Malick had been forced behind shields under a fierce assault by the still-coughing Hutch and Marzo. She-Ra raced to their side behind a rock outcropping, skidding to a halt. She hesitated, then drew her sword as an idea came to her. "Sword to icemaker!" she called. Using the machine, she covered the ground around Hutch and Marzo in a solid sheet of ice.

"You've got to be kidding," Hutch smirked. He began circling his hand to make the ice disappear, but it was too late. His smile disappeared as She-Ra raised both arms and slammed the ground with all her might.

Covered in nicks and scratches from landing on the sharp rocks around them as they dodged Damien's attacks, He-Man and Teela stood, swords raised, as the snake hissed at them. One of Damien's fangs had caught He-Man in the leg, causing a small cut that ached and burned. He-Man didn't need Duncan or the Sorceress to tell him the snake was venomous.

"Get behind me," He-Man ordered Teela.

"No," she said firmly. "I'm standing with you."

"Josiah needs you!" He-Man snapped, his eyes still on Damien. The snake curled back, preparing to attack, releasing an unreal hissing roar.

"He needs us both," Teela corrected him.

Their argument was cut off as Damien dove for He-Man, then, at the last second, changed directions, and this time managed to capture Teela by the leg, his strong jaws crushing her calf.

Teela's scream of pain tore at He-Man as Damien flipped his head, tossing her into the air. Damien opened his mouth wide, intent on swallowing her whole. Without a thought of exactly how he would save her, He-Man leapt upwards with all his might. He caught Teela in mid-air, his momentum taking them both away from Damien towards the top of Snake Mountain, but the snake followed their motion. With the reptile's speed, he lunged once more, his great mouth closing over the pair.

* * *

Battle Cat roared at the top of his lungs as he hit Whiplash from the side, knocking the reptilian creature away from Man-at-Arms. Lana stunned Whiplash with a laser.

Kobra Khan pushed out his hood and let the sleep gas filter out, grinning in anticipation. Swift Wind reared and whinnied a warning.

"Oh no you don't," muttered Orko, wiggling his fingers. The mist emanating from Kobra Khan's slitted hood became flowers, adorning his head in a pink-and-yellow crown.

"What?" the snake man hissed. Then he sneezed. He rubbed at his nose, sneezing several times over. Taking advantage of Kobra Khan's distraction, Buzz-Off aimed a stun laser at him and fired, hitting him easily.

Ram-Man decided he'd had enough of Spikor's roaring intimidation. With Battle Cat acting as a shield, he bounced out and slammed into the hard-shelled man, sending him into a boulder where his spikes buried themselves deep in the rock.

"I'm out of here," Two-Bad's blue head said to his purple one.

"I'm with you," the purple one replied. The two-headed beast scrambled out of the clearing, Tongue Lasher close behind.

* * *

The force of She-Ra's blow threw Marzo and Hutch to the icy floor. Once their concentration was broken, so was their attack, and together Lyn and Keldor blasted the two villains into the portal.

She-Ra turned in time to catch sight of Damien's mouth closing over her brother and Teela high above them. "No!" She didn't waste a second.

"Sword to grappling hook!" She swung the hook around and let loose, catching one of the rock spires high above on Snake Mountain. She climbed as quickly as she could. It wasn't too late, she could tell. Damien was swinging his head from side to side and throwing it back, clearly battling to swallow He-Man and Teela.

"Where exactly did you send them?" Lyn asked Keldor as she quickly melted the ice on the rock floor beneath them.

"Valley of Echoes. They can't teleport directly out of there. If they ever get out at all." Maybe it wasn't the wisest choice, given what had happened with Bedorat, but Keldor couldn't worry about that now.

"She-Ra needs our help," shouted Malick as She-Ra flung herself from the side of the mountain onto Damien's head, her sword in hand. It didn't take the others long to notice that He-Man and Teela were nowhere in sight.

She-Ra slid down the side of Damien's head until she reached the giant snake's mouth, where saliva was dripping out. Rejecting the urge to be squeamish about the disgusting liquid, she hung onto the upper lip tightly as Damien tossed his head around. She finally managed to wedge a boot in between the teeth. She-Ra pushed as hard as she could, but her hands kept slipping. "Got to…get it…open," she grunted.

"Blast it, no!" Keldor cried out against the idea of Teela and Adam being swallowed by Damien. He gathered as much power as he could and launched it towards the creature.

"Why is that dratted thing so focused on Teela?" wondered Lyn as she too began to send bolts of power toward the great serpent.

"It is the Sword of Truth he fears," Malick surmised, sweat pouring from his face as he relayed power to the two Truth Sworn. "And yet it is not enough to sever his connection to this world," he added in a frustrated tone.

At that moment, one of Keldor's blasts finally hit the wildly thrashing snake. She-Ra was thrown from Damien's head as he screeched in agony. Keldor's magic ripped across the snake's scales, injuring the monster in the same way his touch could. She flipped easily and landed on her feet on the ledge opposite of Snake Mountain.

He-Man took advantage of Damien's wide-open mouth and jumped out, a limp Teela in his arms, landing hard next to his sister. He barely managed to keep Teela from hitting the ground as he lost his balance and fell to his knees. She-Ra was beside him in a second, pouring her healing powers into Teela.

Keldor and Lyn appeared on the ledge, standing between the snake and the others. "Make it quick," Keldor snapped to She-Ra.

He-Man rose unsteadily, his legs aching. "That snake's saliva...it's poison."

She-Ra nodded. She had already sensed it herself. Teela was a pasty white color, her breathing shallow. "It's really strong," She-Ra gasped.

Hearing them, Lyn dropped down and added her own powers to She-Ra's, careful not to touch Teela. Damien's evil would weaken her tremendously, and they couldn't afford that right now.

He-Man turned to face Damien with Keldor, his sword flashing back and forth as the snake sent bolts of magic at them with its dark eyes.

"We've got to figure out what we need to shut down that power, or we're all done for," Keldor grunted.

"I know," He-Man rasped back. "Along with all of Eternia. A little of that Truth Sworn guidance would be welcome right now!"

"If I had any," Keldor ground out as he threw up a shield to deflect Damien's darting attack, "I would have shared it by now."

He-Man's jaw twitched as Damien broke off his attack and coiled back, his tail rattling loudly. Pouring power into the nexxus hadn't closed it. There was something more they were supposed to do, a key they were overlooking. _'The sacrifice...what could it be?'_ he wondered again as Keldor's fireball knocked Damien aside once more. Keldor transported himself to a ledge high on Snake Mountain, determined to defeat Damien somehow.

Inexplicably, the story Marlena had told him played about in He-Man's mind. She had said Jesus had willingly laid down his life. He-Man swallowed hard. What if that was what the sacrifice required? A willing surrender of a life, not just an accidental death in a battle? _'If I become Adam, I-'_ His thoughts were interrupted by Damien.

"You cannot defeat me," Damien hissed, his evil, gravelly voice even magnified by his sheer size. "I carry the seed of evil's power within me now. It is longer confined to Snake Mountain. I am invincible!"

_'Seed of evil's power. Become Adam.'_ The words echoed in He-Man's mind, mingling together with the words of the prophecy. _'The seed of a hero must be laid down.' _With startling clarity, an idea came to him. He froze for a second, and She-Ra, sensing his sudden change, looked up from where she had been trying to heal Teela. Their eyes met, and without intending to, He-Man mentally conveyed the idea to her.

"By the First Ones," She-Ra whispered. Without intending to, she stopped healing Teela, a mix of hope and fear playing on her face. "It could be."

Damien began to lunge toward the heroes only to be seared by another bolt of Keldor's magic. He hissed and thrashed and whipped his head toward Keldor, sending him ducking for cover.

He-Man bent down and pressed a desperate kiss to Teela's feverish lips, his own body weakening from the snake's poison that had entered through the scratches and scrapes in his skin. "Make sure she knows how much I love her." His eyes met She-Ra's with a hard determination.

"He-Man, what are you doing?" Lyn demanded.

"Ending this. I understand the prophecy. It's not a life." In spite of his words, he glanced uncertainly at She-Ra.

"It's not, Lyn," She-Ra affirmed, standing next to her brother.

"Then why is he talking like it is?" Lyn asked suspiciously.

"Because it's dangerous. I'm not sure we'll survive," She-Ra admitted frankly.

He-Man closed his eyes for a few seconds, seeking Good's wisdom amidst the chaos of Damien's roars of frustration as the monster beat at five different Keldors racing around him, seeking to crush the real one.

He-Man shook his head and put a restraining hand on She-Ra's arm, glancing over at Damien. He couldn't hear a word from Good right now, but in his heart, he knew that at least one of them was still needed. "No, She-Ra. Only if mine alone does not work."

She-Ra frowned at him, and the two of them stared at each other for seconds that seemed like hours. Finally, She-Ra nodded.

"Be careful," she begged.

"I promise," he agreed. She-Ra returned her attention to Teela, blinking hard, as He-Man turned to Lyn. "Lyn, can you get me to that ledge next to Keldor?"

Lyn nodded, and within seconds, He-Man stood next to Keldor, his sword drawn. Keldor's five-man illusion dissipated and Damien gave an odd hissing laugh of delight.

"The two big thorns, waiting for me to dispose of them together," he hissed, moving about the small area level in front of the mountain, crushing the smaller stone spires as he moved.

_'I still need all of you,'_ He-Man sent as he tensed to jump. _'You must focus your power on me when I call for it, through the Sword of Truth and the Truth Stones.'_ Looking down, he could see that Teela was on her feet, and he knew the time had come.

Damien struck at Keldor, who dodged out of the way. He-Man leapt onto Damien's back and grabbed hold of one scale with his hand, his sword held firmly in his other hand.

_'Now!'_ he sent, as Damien shook his head, trying to throw He-Man.

With that signal, Malick focused his power on Teela, who sent it on to Lyn and Keldor, who in turn sent the pure white light right at He-Man. She-Ra started to raise her sword to do likewise when Serena's voice sounded in her mind. _'Not you, Adora! The universe still has need of She-Ra.'_

Tears still sprang to her eyes as she watched her brother, caught up in the magical light. She took two steps forward to go to him, but Teela's shaking arms stopped her. Teela wasn't completely healed yet, and the poison was dangerous. She looked from Teela to Adam, torn with indecision.

"By the power of Grayskull!" He-Man's strong voice echoed. Impossible waves of power were drawn to him until he and the Power Sword were lost in a blinding white light. The others had to shield their eyes even as they continued to direct power towards him.

Damien twisted and writhed under He-Man, roaring. He-Man raised his sword and took a deep breath. As he had so many times before, he called out the words that relinquished Grayskull's power. But this time, there was a different meaning to the words, one that the ancient powers heard and understood.

"Let the power..."

There was a brilliant flash of white as the power crackled around the sword in anticipation of his wishes. He-Man rammed the sword through the snake's skull, completing the command at the same time.

"**Return!"**

Damien screamed again as the power entered him and began to overcome the evil within him.

As Grayskull's magic left Adam, the poison that had entered his body attacked, and an unreal, agonizing pain swept through him, erasing thought from his mind. It was beyond the pain he had experienced under Kaspanya's spell, from Shadow Weaver's magic, from the Obsidian Sphere. It coursed through him, breaking him in body and spirit. He slipped into blissful darkness almost immediately, and as Damien tossed his head up again, Adam's limp body flew through the air, towards the ground far below them at the base of the mountain.

"Adam!" Teela screamed with everything in her. Still weak from the poison, she had fallen to the ground again. She-Ra and the others looked and saw it was true. Adam, not He-Man, was falling from the top of Damien's still-writhing back.

"No!" shouted Keldor.

"Brother!" She-Ra cried out.

Keldor sent forth a ray of meant to slow Adam's fall, but streaks of power crackled and popped around his limp falling form.

"Lyn, something's interfering with my spell," he shouted. Adam was only a cottage-length from the ground and falling fast by the time Malick and Lyn were able to add their spells to slow Adam's descent. The heavy thud that echoed from the ground beneath them did not bode well. Nor did the odd angle of Adam's left leg was resting in.

"We've got to get down there now," shouted She-Ra, but the dying snake lunged toward them, sending each person diving in a different direction to avoid its final strike. She-Ra threw her sword into the creature's left eye and it reared back with a fading hiss. The fire in its eye dimmed, and the snake began to crumble, large stone sections falling to the ground below—right on top of Adam.

"Adam!" shrieked Teela. "Adam's down there."

Keldor threw his arms up in the air and vanished down beneath the pile of stones. Teela tried to get up to run but fell to her knees. "You're still weak, Teela," said Lyn. She reached out to help her to her feet when another tremor hit. "Damien again?" Lyn cried out.

"No!" She-Ra exclaimed, pointing in horror. Across from them, Snake Mountain crumbled down, great boulders and chunks of stone spires breaking apart, some of it falling on the spot where Adam had disappeared under Damien's remains.

"Ancients, we'll never find them!" She-Ra said, her voice choked. "They're gone. Nooo!"

**

* * *

  
**Keldor gasped as he materialized before Adam. The snake's upper jaw and head had broken away from the rest of the monster and Adam was pinned to the ground, a fragment from a huge fang through the left side of his abdomen. With a huge effort, Keldor disintegrated the pile of rocks around them.

When the tremor hit again, Keldor looked up and saw the pieces of Snake Mountain falling towards them. Instantly, he teleported the two of them out, not caring where they ended up as long as they were safe.

They appeared in a spot hidden from the others, but Keldor took no note. He had only seconds to save Adam, and that knowledge terrified him. He poured all of his healing power into his nephew, in spite of the fact that the evil poison from Damien was coursing through Adam, and simply touching Adam was causing Keldor incredible pain. Fortunately, the evil that once tainted this place had apparently died with Damien, because Keldor was able to tap into a pure magic like that found all over Eternia. And he pulled every ounce he could to him as he sought to push the vile poison from Adam's body and maintain his own strength.

"Don't you dare leave!" ordered Keldor. "Don't you do it!"

Poison began to drip slowly from the gaping wound in Adam's side, but there was no movement—and he wasn't breathing.

"Oh no, you don't," gasped Keldor as fatigue and weakness began to flood him. "If you go, you're taking me with you. I'm not going back to explain _this_ to your father."

Keldor muttered a spell and a glow surrounded both of them. The glow faded as the spell was completed, and Keldor collapsed beside Adam.

* * *

"No!" sobbed She-Ra, still staring at the dusty pile of boulders. Suddenly she felt a ray of warmth touch her arm. She looked down, and stretched out her arm in disbelief. "The sun." She looked up. The sun hadn't touched this part of Eternia in centuries, she had learned during her studies. Another beam hit an area behind another pile of rocks down below them, and She-Ra felt an inexplicable urge to go to it. She shook her head against the silliness, but the urge grew stronger.

Glancing at Teela and Lyn, who were clinging to each other in stunned silence, She-Ra ran a hundred yards down the ledge so she could see the spot. She gasped at the sight of Keldor and Adam lying next to each other, neither moving.

"Adam! Keldor!" she screamed, scrambling down to the two men. Malick's falcon cry rang out through the crumbling ruins of Snake Mountain. "_Malick! I need your help," _she sent urgently. "_They're hurt."_

Teela and Lyn looked at each other, hope fluttering in their hearts, as they gained their footing and ran to the ledge where She-Ra had disappeared. The evil of Damien's poison had left them both weak, and they had to help each other down the steep incline, hope and horror warring within them.

She-Ra dropped to her knees and began to pour her healing magics into both fallen princes. "Don't you die, don't you dare die," she ordered them both. Malick materialized by her side and added his power to her own. Still She-Ra could sense her brother slipping away.


	22. Chapter 22: The Choice

Duncan dusted off his hands, looking around in satisfaction. "Well done, everyone," he congratulated his comrades, holding his shoulder as he tested it gingerly. "Buzz-Off, Orko, and Hawk, would you check on Mekaneck and Stratos? Once you're sure they're okay, take our prisoners back to Eternos. The rest of us will head to Snake Mountain and see what we can do to help."

"D-Duncan," said a worried voice.

Man-at-Arms swung around, and his heart went into his throat. _"Cringer?_ What are you doing here?"

"I-I don't know." Cringer sounded terrified, and Duncan knew why. Adam would never willingly relinquish the power without knowing where Battle Cat was. Something was terribly wrong.

* * *

It seemed like years later when Malick's voice finally broke into She-Ra's haze. "She-Ra, stop. You've done all you can."

She shook her head wildly. "No, I have to help them. They're both so sick—so pale."

"And their bodies are too worn out to take any more healing magics for now. They need to be taken to a place to rest." Malick focused a beam of power Adam's great wound. She-Ra stared at the gaping hole in horror, terrified Adam wouldn't survive.

Malick laid a hand on She-Ra's forearm. "I've cleaned the wound magically and covered it until such a time that a healer can get to it. It won't stop the bleeding completely, but it will slow it. You must get them back to the palace hospital wing as soon as possible. Keldor has somehow linked his lifeforce to Adam's." Malick drew in a shaky breath. "Adam's injuries are too extensive. If it weren't for Keldor's spell, I'm certain Adam would be dead now. As it is, I don't know how long either of them can last. Magic has done all it can. Allow medical treatment to work as well. It is the only hope for either of them."

"No," protested She-Ra. "There's got to be a way. "If Adam could call on the power of Grayskull." She looked around, getting to her feet in spite of her weak knees. "His sword, where's his sword?"

"I'm afraid Adam will never call on Grayskull again."

"What?" asked She-Ra, her voice breaking. Her horrified eyes turned to Malick.

Malick closed his eyes for a moment and raised his hand. A glow appeared from below the rubble, bringing forth metallic shards. As Malick raised his other hand, the shards slowly drifted towards them, glinting in the light of Malick's spell.

"This is all that is left of the Sword of Power," Malick explained as a globe of magic descended. Within the globe were the shattered fragments of the once-great sword.

Teela and Lyn slid down to the bottom of the hill, grabbing onto each other to remain upright, and picked their way through the rocks as best they could.

"No," sobbed She-Ra. "It can't be. That's Adam's only hope."

Malick reached out to clasp She-Ra's shoulders. "The others are on their way. They must know that He-Man's sacrifice has sealed Evil's gateway; but He-Man is no more. That he can never be here to rescue them again." Voices echoed among the ruins of Snake Mountain. As Teela and Lyn finally reached them, there was the sound of wings and tumbling rocks. "I must go now."

"Wait!" Teela cried out, but Malick merely threw her an apologetic look. A portal opened up and Malick rushed through it, the shards of the sword following behind him. The golden portal closed just as beams of flashlights cut through the dusty air above them.

She-Ra dissolved into tears. One look at Adam, and then her, and Teela felt the blood rush from her head. Lyn, though no better upon seeing their husbands' conditions, caught Teela, and they both crumpled to the ground.

Swift Wind dove down, Duncan on his back. Cringer came sliding down the steepest part of the cliff head-first; the fact that he gave no thought to being frightened testified to how worried he was.

Man-at-Arms shouted, "She-Ra?" He slid off of Swift Wind, nearly stumbling over a pile of rock scales as he rushed to her side. "Ancients no," breathed Duncan in horror as he saw the two prone figures beside She-Ra. Ram-Man, Lana, and Fisto came up behind Duncan, their mouths agape as Cringer let out a pitiful cat-wail that sounded off the rocks around them and echoed into the night.

"Cringer, stop!" She-Ra chided him. The tiger lowered his head and went to Adam, licking his friend's face in a futile effort to wake him.

"They're not dead," continued She-Ra in a tremulous voice. "At least not yet. I cannot fully heal them and they are both extremely weak. They need medical treatment immediately. Hurry, Duncan. I'm afraid A-Adam might not make it." Teela held a fist to her mouth, unable to comprehend what she was hearing, but knowing the truth in her heart.

"Duh," began Ram-Man, "you and He-Man can get them to the wind raider in no time. They can be in the palace in a few hours."

"He-Man c-can never help us again," She-Ra said, her voice breaking completely. "He's gone, Rammy." She began to sob quietly. "He's g-gone forev-ever."

"No," gasped Fisto.

Lana went to Teela and Lyn, placing a comforting hand on each shoulder. She said nothing. There was nothing to say. Cringer looked up at Lana, his eyes huge as the meaning set into his mind as well.

Duncan cast a worried glance at She-Ra. "We have to get these two out now." He pulled two expando stretchers out and with a push of a button, he had two levitating stretchers on either side of Adam and Keldor. Very carefully, Duncan and She-Ra lifted Adam to his stretcher as Ram-Man and Fisto lifted Keldor to his own. Lyn and Lana helped Teela to her feet, and the three of them clung together. Then, as quickly as they could, the group made their way out of the decimated battleground.

"Oh Ancients," Teela choked out, seeing Adam's blood-stained and torn shirt again in her mind, though it was now covered with a loose cloth. Through the gaps she had seen the dangerous-looking wound that still remained. "She-Ra!" she called to the woman ahead of her as they made their way up a gentler slope than the one she and Lyn had stumbled down earlier. "Why is he still injured?"

"He was injured too badly," She-Ra said, tears still streaming down her face in spite of her efforts to get herself under control. "I'm not sure what happened, but I couldn't heal him. Keldor tried to save him, but Malick said he had to link his life to Adam's to do so. Even now..." She-Ra's voice caught. She couldn't say the rest, but she didn't need to. Lyn and Teela understood from the look on her face.

"You stupid, idiotic macho moron!" Lyn sobbed at Keldor as they crested the top of the trail. She shook with a sudden, intense fear that she had not felt before. "If he was that close to dying, you should have let him!"

"What?" Teela demanded, outraged. "How could you say such a thing, you…you witch!"

Lyn pulled herself together with a huge effort. "By linking his life force to Adam's, Keldor shares in his fate," Lyn said, clenching her fists so tightly that her nails dug into her hands. "If Adam dies, so does Keldor."

* * *

Adam glanced around. He was in perhaps the most beautiful place he'd ever seen. Colors he couldn't define seemed to burst out of the unfamiliar plants around him. The air was sweet and light, the temperature perfect, and a feeling of serenity filled him. He felt as if he were home.

A woman with long blond hair glided up to him. It was difficult to tell her age, but she seemed familiar. "Adam," she said, hugging him tightly. "It's so good to see you, although I'm not sure you feel the same way."

When she touched him, Adam knew exactly who she was. "Grandmother?" he whispered. "But you're-"

"Dead," she completed with a sweet smile, her blue eyes, so like his own, twinkling. "And you're very close to being in the same condition, my dear, heroic boy. Another moment, perhaps, and you'll leave all the joy and pain of the damaged worlds behind."

Adam didn't feel the shock or horror or sadness he would have expected. Instead, he felt relief. An overwhelming, intense relief.

"Don't you leave!" echoed a voice. Adam tilted his head to the side.

"Keldor?" he asked, puzzled. The memory of the last few moments of his life flooded him. "Oh Ancients," he breathed.

"If you go, you're taking me with you! I'm not going back to explain _this_ to your father!"

Keldor's voice seemed to grow louder. Suddenly, the blue mage was beside Adam.

"What are you doing here?" Ranay asked, one eyebrow raised. "It's not your time, Keldor."

"It's not his either," protested Keldor. His hands clenched. Who was this woman to imply that it was Adam's time to die? Recognition rocked him suddenly. '_Ranay. Randor's mother.'_

Ranay smiled sadly, as if she sensed his shock. "You don't know that," she said gently. Then she turned back to Adam. "But you do."

There was a long moment of silence. Keldor stared at Adam, shocked that the prince wasn't protesting Ranay's words.

Adam finally looked at Keldor. "I'm tired, Uncle Keldor." Neither felt any surprise at the unfamiliar use of the name. There was only truth in this place.

Keldor took a few minutes to gather his thoughts, sensing that there was something different about his nephew. He had to be careful. "I know you are, Adam," he said kindly. "Truth knows you've been through Blazes and back lately. But you're needed on Eternia."

"Eternia doesn't need me anymore." Adam's voice was soft and wondering, his tone indicating the idea had just come to him.

That annoyed Keldor. "Oh?" he challenged, more impatiently now. "Eternia doesn't need a ruler dedicated to justice and truth? But more importantly, Josiah doesn't need his father? Teela doesn't need her husband?"

"Eternia has Adora." Adam stopped there. He couldn't argue with the other two, and he had a sudden intense longing to hold his wife and son. He drew in a shuddering breath. "They're safer without me there."

"What the Blazes are you talking about?" Keldor asked crossly.

"If I'm not there, Hutch has no reason to attack Teela and Josiah," Adam pointed out, feeling almost sick at the thought.

"Who says he wouldn't do it anyway?" Keldor asked, waving his arms in the air irritably.

There was another long pause as Adam looked off into the distance, his face troubled. For the first time in his life, the desire to lay aside his duties was overwhelming him. Conflicting with that desire was the memory of how he had felt when he thought Teela had died—he couldn't put her through that same despair if it wasn't necessary. And Josiah—Adam couldn't imagine having grown up without his own father.

"Even if I went back, I'm not sure..." _'I'm not sure I could survive.' _Adam looked at Ranay, sensing she knew much of what was going on. "He-Man_ is_ gone, isn't he?"

Ranay nodded. "You would not have that complication any longer, should you choose to fight to stay alive. But Adam, you were badly injured. There would be much pain, should you choose to try to return. And without the Sword of Power, your life will never be the same."

Adam audibly sucked in a breath as the memory of his last few moments came to the forefront of his mind again. "Did it work?" he asked, looking to Keldor. "Is Damien gone?"

"Yes. You brought him down, and the evil that dwelt in that mountain is gone. The magics surrounding that place now are pure like most other places on the planet." Keldor kept his voice even, nonthreatening, even though he wanted to grab hold of Adam and shake him.

Adam shuddered. "It hurt so much," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "When I released the power, it was as if every cell of my body was being torn in two. Why did it hurt so much?"

"Grayskull's magic was bound to you," Ranay explained, her blue eyes sympathetic.

"Bound to him?" repeated Keldor.

"At Orko and Dree Elle's binding ceremony, Adam and Adora had the swords," Ranay responded. She smiled at Adam's look of surprise. "I spend a lot of my time here watching my grandchildren, Adam. It gives me great joy." She shifted her attention back to Keldor. "The power of the ceremony bound Grayskull's magic to them both in an irrevocable manner. So in a way Adam, a part of you was being torn away."

Adam shook his head. "I don't know if I can go back," he said uneasily. "I don't know if I can survive that pain."

"It will ease in time," Ranay answered.

"Without Grayskull's power, I'm not sure I can withstand it," Adam said almost to himself. He felt worn down to the very center of his being. He looked off into the distance again. The gorgeous mountains seemed to beckon to him, promising him rest and peace. He felt a longing to stay here, to feel nothing but peace and love. _'But Teela and Josiah,' _he thought again.

Keldor grew more annoyed as Adam uncharacteristically hesitated, even taking a step away from the two of them. He stepped forward and grasped Adam by the shoulders, shaking him lightly. "Your power may have been torn from you, but you, the part of you that sacrificed your dignity and laid your life on the line each day you held the power of He-Man is still within you. You gave more than most could imagine to see that families stayed safe and whole, yet now, for your own family you are unwilling to do this thing?" Keldor bit off the words, his frustration finally showing.

Adam stared at Keldor and began to shake his head. Keldor pushed at Adam's shoulders, sending the prince back several steps. "Do you wish the pain of being fatherless to live in Josiah's heart?" he demanded. "I tell you from experience that there is no person that can fill that void."

Ranay laid a gentle hand on Keldor's arm. "He must choose for himself, Keldor. No one can choose for him." She looked at Adam expectantly.

Adam shook his head slowly. "No, of course I don't want that," he said softly. He cast another longing look at the mountains beyond, then forced himself to turn his gaze on Ranay. "Can I go back? Is it allowed?"

Ranay smiled as she stepped away. "I love you, Adam. But another must answer your question."

With that, the scenery around them vanished in a blinding white light. A feeling of being overwhelmed by love and power overcame Adam and Keldor. Both men instinctively dropped to one knee out of respect, and a deep, loving voice echoed in the air around them.

"Keldor," the voice said, "you have done well since you found your way back to the light."

A deep sense of unworthiness filled Keldor as the love surrounded him. "I do only as Truth guides me. I deserve nothing," he said hoarsely, "but I thank you...so much," his voice trailed to a whisper, "for a second chance."

"You're very welcome," replied the voice. There was a pause. "Adam."

Adam's heart clenched at the undertone of chastisement. "My lord," he replied in a thick voice. Shame flooded him.

"You doubted me."

The words hung in the air a moment. Adam felt the weight of the accusation like a suffocating blanket. "I'm so sorry," he finally managed to whisper, wishing he could melt into the ground. He had never felt more unworthy in his life, and he meant the apology with everything in him.

"You are forgiven, my son."

Adam felt an automatic denial rise to his lips. He couldn't find the strength to voice the words that caught in his throat. _'Just like that? How?'_

Good heard his question anyway. "By my grace, Prince of Eternia. By my mercy. By my love."

Tears welled in Adam's eyes. He remained motionless, overwhelmed.

"Return to your home, and do not doubt again." The light began to fade.

"My Lord," Adam said, finding his voice, though it barely came out as a whisper.

"Yes?"

"If my mother and Keldor hadn't stopped me, would I...I mean, was I really going to...?" Adam stopped, unable to say the words.

"Would you really have pledged yourself to Evil for even one day?" The light shone brighter for a few seconds; Adam could tell even though his head was still bowed. "Adam, some things are best left unknown. If I say that you would have, the shame and regret would cripple who you are. If I tell you that you would not have, your pride and overconfidence would eventually do the same. Now go, and remember...have faith in me."

After a moment of quiet the light surrounding both men faded. Adam, though shaky, was the first to rise from his feet, barely noticing the tears streaming down his face. Keldor also shuddered with silent tears.

Another woman, a blue elf, came from the swirling mists and walked up to the two men. "I am sent to escort you back," she said in a musical voice.

Keldor's head snapped up. "Mother!" He scrambled to his feet and threw himself into her arms. Oddly enough, she seemed to have no trouble catching him and holding him up. "I'm so sorry. I only tried to get help. I'm so sorry you had to die that way."

"Sh sh sh," said Keely. She pulled back and reached up to dry the tears streaming down her son's cheeks. "You did nothing wrong. It was my time, and you've known that for a while now."

"I'm sorry," Keldor continued, his voice breaking. "For what I became. For all I hurt. I'm so sorry to have shamed you and Father."

"You changed, Keldor. You came back and were forgiven. That's all that matters to me now." She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "My wonderful boy."

After another moment she pulled away and turned to Adam. "Thank you, Adam, for bringing my son back." She kissed Adam gently on the cheek and hugged him. Surprised, he hugged her back. "I almost lost him forever."

Adam smiled sheepishly as she released him.

"Now both of you have families to return to," Keely said, leading the men away from the light. "It's time to do so."

Gazing at his mother with utter love, Keldor didn't immediately notice that Adam was gradually slowing down. It wasn't until his nephew stumbled that Keldor turned to him in concern. "Adam? Are you all right?"

"It hurts," Adam replied hoarsely, feeling as if a fever was burning through him. He stumbled harder, and went to his hands and knees. Keldor moved to help him.

"No, Keldor," Keely said kindly. "Adam must do this on his own, just as you had to rise from the Waters of Truth on your own."

"Do what?" Keldor asked, confused.

"The closer we go to returning to Eternia, the more Adam senses his body's pain," Keely said sympathetically. She gestured to a cliff just ahead of them. "To return, you must both leap off of there."

"But when I was coming out of the Waters, I was leaving the pain behind," Keldor said, a bit angrily. "You're asking him to jump into it!"

"It is his choice," Keely said calmly. "He must decide if he has the faith and the strength to survive. If he cannot jump, he certainly cannot survive back on Eternia, for much physical pain and many emotional difficulties await him."

"Would you please stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" Adam asked through gritted teeth as he stood again. He walked slowly towards the cliff, his arms wrapped around his stomach as the pain increased. Then, with a sharp cry, he doubled over, just feet from the edge.

"Come on, Adam, you can do it," Keldor urged him. "Your parents, Adora, Teela, Josiah...they're all waiting for you." He looked to Keely imploringly. "This is cruel!"

"It's a test," Adam replied, his voice weak. He managed to glance up at Keely. "Isn't it?"

"No, Adam," Keely said, tears in her eyes. "It is the truth of things. In leaving this place, you walk away from a pain-free existence of love and peace and joy, and return to the imperfect world where many struggles await. Are you sure this is what you want to do, Prince of Eternia?"

Adam heaved in a few deep breaths, pain and nausea rolling through him. Then, in answer to Keely's question, he heaved himself to his feet one last time, staggered to the edge of the cliff, and tumbled off of it like a rag doll. Keldor watched, instinctively worried. He glanced at his mother one last time, and she smiled at him gently. "Go on, Keldor. He will need you." Keldor nodded and jumped after Adam.

Darkness began to surround both men as they fell.

Just as the darkness grew almost unbearable Keldor gasped and opened his eyes for a moment. His vision was blurry but he glimpsed Lyn for just a moment before he fell into unconsciousness.

_

* * *

_

Marlena and Randor waited anxiously in the vehicle bay. "Tell me again what Duncan said," Marlena requested, wringing her hands.

Randor swallowed hard. "He said Adam had been badly injured, that Keldor seemed to be hurt as well, and to have the medical units standing by for both of them." He glanced over at Ramos, who stood by patiently.

"How badly?" Marlena worried aloud, not expecting an answer.

Randor chose not to respond. Duncan had actually said Adam was critical, and Randor didn't want to dwell on what that could mean for his son. Duncan had spoken to Ramos, so Ramos knew exactly what was going on. He was the only one who needed to know.

The whine of the wind raiders came in fast, much faster than was considered safe, and that alone told Randor and Marlena how bad-off the two men were. Duncan was out before the engines had even stopped, and he and She-Ra gently lifted the stretcher out. Marlena's knees gave way as she looked at her son; if not for Randor's arm she would have collapsed.

Adam was nearly as pale as the white stretcher he was on. Duncan had covered him with bandages and a sheet, but the wound in his abdomen had turned the sheets into a bright red. A fine sheen of sweat covered Adam, and he was barely breathing.

"By the Ancients," Randor muttered. The healers took the stretcher from Duncan and She-Ra, who immediately went to help Lyn with Keldor. Teela climbed out of the wind raider shakily, and Randor automatically offered his arm to her, his gaze never leaving Adam.

Cringer crept out of the wind raider and stood nearby, his eyes too remaining on Adam. Swift Wind had landed in the hangar only a moment after the wind raiders; he went to Cringer and nudged him with his nose, doing his best to reassure the cat.

"He's a fighter, Cringer," Swift Wind nickered lowly. "He'll make it." Cringer's ears flattened against his head. He wasn't so sure.

She-Ra helped Lyn lower Keldor's stretcher and brought it beside Adam's. Ramos and several healers were working to re-bandage Adam's wound before moving him further. As they worked, Duncan came over and somberly took over the job of supporting, Teela, allowing Randor to step closer to She-Ra, who stood as close as she could to Adam's stretcher.

A few healers came closer to examine Keldor, but Lyn waved them away, her eyes bright. "You will find no serious injury on him. He has linked his strength and life force to Adam. Heal Prince Adam and Keldor will recover, but if you do not heal him soon even Keldor's added strength will not keep either alive."

"What does she mean?" Randor asked She-Ra. His heart lurched as he noticed his daughter's swollen eyes for the first time. He had never seen her cry that much.

"Adam was hurt so badly," She-Ra said, struggling to hold herself together, "I couldn't heal him. I tried, F- Your Majesty, I tried. But I couldn't." Tears streamed down her face as she lost the fight against them. "Keldor cast a spell that linked his strength to Adam, to keep him alive. Now, if Adam d-dies, they both die."

**  
**"Dies?" Marlena echoed in shock, stepping closer to the two of them. "Adam can't die, he's-" She recovered herself just in time, glancing over to the healers who were still bent over Adam. "Where's his sword?" she whispered at She-Ra. "That didn't cause this, did it? So it should-" She broke off as She-Ra shook her head.

"It's gone," She-Ra explained shakily. "Destroyed. He-Man is gone forever."

"But..." Randor protested, his eyes on Adam as the healers lifted the stretcher and prepared to move him. "But without Grayskull's magic..." He couldn't say aloud what they were all wondering in their hearts. _How could Adam survive such a terrible injury?_

Teela listened without hearing, numb. She couldn't think or feel. She knew Duncan was holding her up on one side, Lana on the other, but she didn't really feel their arms around her body.

She-Ra glanced over to Lyn, who was watching Keldor, alone, a baleful expression on her face and her arms wrapped around her midsection. "I think Adora needs to be here," she said brokenly. "M- Queen Marlena, can you please...?" She gestured towards Lyn, and Marlena nodded.

"Come, Lyn," said the queen, walking over and putting an arm around Lyn's shoulders. Marlena drew in a shuddering breath. "We'll wait right near their rooms."

Lyn nodded and followed the others in a silent march to the hospital wing. Tears fell down her face as she absently ran a hand over her abdomen. _'I need him, Truth," _she pleaded silently.

The walk passed by her in a daze, and soon she was being guided into a chair in the large treatment room. She shook off her sorrow-filled stupor and stood, walked over to Keldor's bedside quickly. She pushed his hair back from his sweat-soaked brow. "You brainless bonehead, you had to be so noble," she muttered. She dissolved into silent tears and leaned over his chest.

Lana and Duncan eased Teela onto a couch, where she watched Lyn with a blank feeling, her parents flanking her on either side. A small part of her was jealous; Lyn was worried, but she got to stay next to Keldor and touch him. Meanwhile, she was sitting here, not knowing what was going on with Adam, while the healers operated on him and did whatever they had to do in the next room...Teela put a fist to her mouth to choke back a sob.

Duncan stood as Adora entered, and quickly went over to her. "I think perhaps we should ask the healers to be prepared to give Lyn and Teela sedatives," he said lowly. "They're both in shock. What the Blazes happened out there, Adora? "

Randor heard the last question and looked at his daughter. "Yes, Adora, what did happen to my son?" he asked in a thick voice.

"Does it matter?" Marlena asked, her voice harsh. "Knowing won't make any difference." She placed a hand on Lyn's back and rubbed it in a comforting motion.

Lyn began to shudder as she tried to control herself. "Adam was a hero. He took on Damien with all our help. It was supposed to be okay, he said it would be. But he was thrown from Damien's back," she managed to get out. "Keldor wouldn't let him go." She began to sob again. "I keep trying to send healing to both of them through Keldor, but they're both so weak it's not working."

"Shh," Marlena whispered. "It'll be okay." Duncan frowned, then slipped out the door to get the sedatives in case they were needed.

"Adam took Damien on by himself?" Randor asked to clarify it. Marlena might not care if she knew, but right now it was the only way he could deal with the waiting.

"Not exactly," Adora said. Hawk chose that moment to enter, and she went into his arms with relief, even as she continued to tell as much of the story as they all knew.

"Then where did that gaping hole in his side come from?" Randor demanded once she had finished.

Adora shook her head. "I don't know for sure Father, but when the snake crumbled, it did so right on top of Adam. Maybe one of the fangs caught him. I can't think of anything else sharp enough to take out a chunk of him like that." Her voice had slipped into factual mode, her experience as leader of the rebellion coming into play as she managed to deal with just the facts for a moment, and not the knowledge that it was her dear twin brother who lay close to death on the other side of the doors.

"He was impaled with a fang?" Randor repeated in horror. Marlena finally broke down into sobs of her own.

"I don't know," Adora reiterated.

Tears streamed down Lana's face. _'Why did this have to happen in my lifetime? Why did the prophecy have to be about Adam?'_

Hawk glanced around. "How is Adam?" he asked.

"We don't know yet," Randor said heavily.

Hawk hesitated for a moment, then straightened up his back, one arm still around Adora. "Then forgive me, all of you, but why are you standing around as if he's dead? Adam needs you to be strong right now. He wouldn't want this for you--he would want you to have faith in him and in Good."

Marlena wiped at her eyes. "You're absolutely right, Hawk." She closed her eyes and said a silent, heartfelt prayer for Adam, feeling a peace enter her heart as she did so. Perhaps it was her imagination, but she thought the others also looked calmer when she finished.

Then the door opened. Ramos walked in with Duncan right behind, and they all turned as one to hear what the healer had to say.

Ramos observed the anxious looks all around as he took off the bloodied gloves he wore. "Adam's...critical, but stable, at least for now," he said slowly. "Frankly, there's no reason for him to be alive righ' now. It's goin' to be very touch-and-go for a while. I suggest you don' get your hopes up. He's not clear yet…and his chances of makin' it are…not good. You need to be prepared to say good-bye." His eyes looked suspiciously bright.

Marlena turned into Randor's arms, trying to be thankful for what little hope they did have. "At least he made it through the surgery," she said.

"Actually, my queen, it was mostly giving him blood transfusions, which will be constant for a while. There wasn' a lot of surgery to do," Ramos contradicted her. He frowned. "There are organs that are so damaged, I don' see how he can survive, but his body seems to be re-generating those organs, at a faster rate than anythin' I've ever seen. I can' explain it."

"Grayskull," Adora breathed.

"And I'm sure Keldor's spell had nothing to do with his healing at all," snapped Lyn.

"Unnn," groaned Keldor softly. Lyn looked into his face, her irritation forgotten as her husband's eyes fluttered open for a second before Keldor sank back into sleep.

"He opened his eyes," she whispered. Lyn began to pour healing magics into Keldor. "It's working. They are able to take more healing magic."

"Thank God," Marlena said weakly.

A few minutes later Keldor's color had improved, but Lyn had to be dragged away from Keldor when the spell stopped working.

"It's all you can do for now," Adora said gently. "The healers just said Adam evened out around a minute ago." Unfortunately, all that meant is that his vitals had stabilized again. Yet they were all still too low. He was too close to death for anyone's comfort.

Marlena joined Adora. "Lyn, you should let the healers check you as well."

Lyn shook her head. "I have to stay close," she said, her hand caressing Keldor's face. "In case they can take more healing."

"Can we see Adam yet?" Teela asked, her voice subdued.

Ramos hesitated. "Just you, for now, Princess Teela." He threw an apologetic look to the rest of Adam's family. "You'll have to wait until later, I'm afraid," he said.


	23. Chapter 23: Waiting

_A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys rock!_

_

* * *

_

Teela could feel Ramos' eyes on her as she moved across the room towards Adam. In addition to the large bandage around his abdomen, his leg was in a cast, an IV was hooked up to his arm, and breathing tubes ran into his nose. She had never, ever seen him look this bad. Exhausted, yes. Injured? Not like this.

A sob escaped her as she reached down and grabbed Adam's hand. "He's so pale," she said brokenly. Her eyes fell to his chest, which seemed to be barely moving, but she couldn't think about that. Her gaze shifted to the cast. "His leg is broken too?"

"Yeah," Ramos answered, running a tired hand through his brown-and-silver hair. "I'll give you five minutes, Princess Teela, then you need to get some rest yourself."

Teela ignored the healer as he left. She rubbed Adam's hand between her own. "I'm not leaving you," she promised him in a hoarse whisper. "And you're not leaving me. I need you. Josiah needs you. Don't you dare give up, Adam."

She stood there, talking to him, until Ramos returned. "When do you think he'll wake up?" Teela asked, her eyes still on Adam.

"Princess Teela..." Ramos hesitated. He didn't think Adam would recover, and he wasn't sure how to answer her. "We have him in a drug-induced coma right now," he finally explained.

Teela turned her troubled green eyes on him. "But Adam hates drugs," she answered, sounding numb.

Ramos sighed. "He's in a lot of pain right now, Your Highness. If he's aware of that pain, he might just...give up. And his body's in shock, in spite of these healin' magics that are helpin' him. It's just safer for now. We'll talk about it some more tomorrow." Teela started to protest, and Ramos shook his head at her. "You need rest, Princess."

"No," Teela said, turning back to Adam. "Adam needs me."

"So does Josiah," Ramos argued gently. He held out a pill and a cup of water. "Take this, and I'll have a cot brought in for you. Deal?"

Teela stared at the pill suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Just somethin' to help you sleep. Take it or leave, those are your options." Ramos' firm brown eyes assured Teela there would be no exceptions. She capitulated with a nod and took the pill. "Good. I'll have a cot brought in...and Josiah can stay with your parents right outside there. I'm sure I won't be able to talk any sense into them either."

* * *

"Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable in your room?" Marlena asked.

Lyn motioned to a cot being moved into Adam's room nearby. "Teela isn't leaving either."

"I figured you would say that," Ramos commented as he entered the room. "I've already ordered several assistants to bring in an extra cot and plenty of bedding for the both of you. I would make your takin' a sedative a condition of your stayin', but with your condition now, I'm not sure that would be wise. I will insist that you come into exam room three for you and your child's health to be examined. And you have to eat a good meal followed by a long rest afterward."

Lyn nodded and followed the healer obediently. It was a few minutes of poking and prodding with instruments and a few scans with diagnostic tools before Ramos stood to face Lyn.

"You are fine, and so is the baby, but like Princess Teela, you are exhibitin' symptoms of shock. For the sake of that baby, you need to try to rest."

"I will," Lyn promised. It was odd hearing herself. Lyn barely recognized the weak rasp that was her voice. She stood just as Lana entered the connecting room with Josiah and Teela came out to meet her, already looking drowsy from the medication Ramos had given her.

Lyn pushed the cot directly beside Keldor's sleeping form and tried to block out the soft murmurs of comfort Teela was sharing with her son. She remembered her sweet Keelyanne. She had been here for months now. Months since she held her baby. She dug in her waistpouch and stared at the hologram of her children.

She lay down on the cot and placed the hologram over Keldor's slowly beating heart. "They need you." She leaned her face into his shoulder as best she could, ignoring the metal bar digging into her ribs. "We all need you."

* * *

It was still dark when Randor got up carefully from his chair. He did not want to make any noise that might wake his sleeping family, who were scattered all around him. Lyn and Teela were on cots near Keldor and Adam in their respective rooms. He, Adora, and Lana were all spread out in the chairs. Marlena was lying on nearby sofa. All sleeping. None sleeping peacefully.

Randor stretched and crept silently towards Keldor's room. He hesitated, then opened the door. The instruments around him proclaimed him still in an extremely weak condition, but his vitals were at least steady; he was obviously alive. Randor took a small comfort from that because it meant that Adam was stable as well, if Lyn had been correct about the spell Keldor cast. Randor only hoped she had been. No matter what, he wanted to see Adam alive again. Duncan walked up beside Randor, moving almost silently in spite of the fact that he had his ever-present armor on.

"Any change, my friend?" Randor whispered, wanting a different answer than what little the machines told him.

"None, your Highness," Duncan answered. Lana stirred fretfully in her sleep, and Duncan jerked his head toward the door. King Randor followed and soon they were standing in the hall just outside the medical wing. Once the doors closed behind them, Duncan said, "Lana just fell asleep a few minutes ago, and I didn't want to wake her. Or anyone else for that matter."

"I'm glad you thought of it," said Randor. "And I think-"

Randor's words were cut off as the click of boots rang out in the distance. Both Duncan and Man-at-Arms turned to see King Miro approaching them, his face pale.

"Where is he?" Miro demanded harshly. "I heard that Keldor was brought in hours ago, in critical condition! Why didn't anyone tell me? "

Randor's face settled into a mask. "Because there is nothing wrong with him except that he tied his own life to Adam's!" he answered sharply. "And in case you were wondering, your grandson will be lucky to live to see the morning!"

Miro drew up short. "Adam's injured?" he said in disbelief. "But he's-

"Not anymore," Randor cut him off. "He-Man is gone, Adam is near death, and Keldor's fate is tied to Adam's." He took a breath and tempered his voice. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Father, but we were all in shock. We weren't really thinking clearly." As annoyed as he was that Miro had been concerned first for Keldor, Randor felt a strong guilt for not having thought to notify Miro of his son's and grandson's condition, and his apology was sincere.

"He-Man's gone?" Miro repeated blankly, as if he couldn't understand the concept. Then the rest of Randor's statement filtered through his mind. "What do you mean Keldor's fate is tied to Adam's?"

"Keldor linked his life to Adam's in order to keep Adam alive," Duncan supplied. "If Adam dies, so does Keldor."

Miro's mouth dropped open, but no sound came forth at first. He and Randor locked eyes, each recognizing in the other the fear they felt over possibly losing their respective sons.

"Keldor once tried to kill my son," Randor said softly, sounding confused. "Now he's practically given his life to save Adam's. I- " Randor stopped. He didn't know what to think of the whole situation, and he didn't want to give his father false hopes that perhaps his sons would one day act as true brothers. But Randor couldn't deny that this action had changed things. At least for himself. He did not have a clue what that meant yet though.

Miro saw the conflict on his son's face. "Randor, all we can do is wait for them to get well. There is nothing else for us to do. Can I see them?" he asked his voice hoarse.

"Of course, Father. Keldor at least. He is sleeping just outside of the intensive treatment area Adam is in, but try to remain quiet. The others are just now getting some rest."

Miro nodded. He followed Duncan and Randor down the corridor and into the wide waiting area where Keldor lay sleeping. All kinds of monitors were hooked up to him, but he looked completely uninjured. Miro grasped his son's hand and gazed on his face. Randor came up beside his father and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Miro turned to Randor gratefully. "Are you sure there's no way I can see Adam? " he whispered.

"We can't go in. Ramos is afraid we will carry an infection. But we can see him through the glass door around the corner," whispered Randor.

Miro gently lowered his son's hand back to the cot and nodded. Randor led Miro around a corner where they could see Adam lying on a bed. Numerous instruments were attached to him.

"His injuries," breathed Miro. "Even from here I can see."

Randor clasped his father on the shoulder.

"What happened? He didn't try to fight without Grayskull's power, did he? "

"Not exactly."

"What on Eternia does that mean?" Miro demanded, unable to tear his eyes away from Adam's still form.

Randor lowered his voice so he would not be accidentally overheard. "He-Man's gone. Permanently. He-Man surrendered his power to neutralize Evil's hold on the area around Snake Mountain."

Miro swallowed hard. "But without that, Adam..." He couldn't finish the sentence. He'd never seen anyone survive injuries like that. He changed his focus. "And you said Keldor's keeping him alive somehow?"

Randor nodded, his jaw tightening. "Otherwise, Adam would be dead already," he admitted heavily.

* * *

The sun was barely coming over the horizon when a pounding sounded on the bedroom door.

"Your Majesties! Urgent news from Eternos!"

"We'll be out in a minute, Tyon," Pierce called, rolling out of bed. Mira leapt to her feet as well, pulled on a robe and grabbed a tie for her hair, just to make herself presentable for their senior guardsman. "Come in," Pierce said, opening the door. "What's going on?"

"Urgent news, Sire," Tyon repeated, his face a white mask of disbelief. "Prince Adam and Prince Keldor have been injured, and are not expected to live through the day!"

"By the grace of Eternia," Pierce said, his eyes wide.

Mira's hand went to her mouth. "No."

"That's not all," continued Tyon. "This part is not from the palace, but it is disturbing and I think you should know it."

"Well spill it already," Pierce demanded.

"We have unconfirmed reports that He-Man is dead."

"That's impossible!" Mira blurted out.

Tyon saluted smartly and Pierce nodded his dismissal. "We all certainly hope so, my lady," Tyon murmured as he took his leave.

* * *

Mira waited anxiously for Stephen to come get her and Jeremy. They had decided that descending upon the palace with their families at this time would not be helpful to anyone. Instead, she and her brother were going to offer what support they could to Randor, while their spouses remained behind to run their kingdoms. Jeremy was also coming, as he and Adam had grown very close over the years. Adam was like the big brother he had never had, and Jeremy insisted he wanted to be there, no matter what the outcome.

Mira wordlessly ran her hand through Jeremy's hair, and he turned to her, his eyes moist. Very suddenly, her 17-year-old was hugging her as if his life depended on it. Mira wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. "It'll be all right," she murmured.

"How could this happen?" he demanded in a muffled voice. "Adam's such a good person, Mother. How could this happen to him?"

"He was fighting for us," she said softly. "For the safety of Eternia. I don't know much more than that, Jeremy."

The whine of a wind raider cut off their conversation as Stephen landed. "It's time to go," she said needlessly, and she and Jeremy piled into the wind raider.

* * *

Lyn walked out onto her wide balcony. _'When did I end up back on Carina?'_ she wondered. A happiness flooded her as she saw Akelsen jumping from branch to branch and hear the rainbow feathered panjur birds fly away from the confusion. _'Who cares?' _she decided. _'I'm home.'_

Lyn spun around quickly and rushed to and through the door to her apartment. "Micah, Neara are you here? Keelyanne, baby, Mother's home."

"They're playing with Idril's children."

Lyn turned to seek Keldor, whole and well, standing before her. Lyn threw herself into his arms.

"Ooof," grunted Keldor. "I take it you're glad to see me."

Lyn pulled back and looked in his face. "Of course I'm glad." Her look of relief hardened. "So I can tell you just how big a boneheaded brainless boob you are. Did you have any idea what you put me through? Did you even care? Adam should be dead now, and you were going to let him take you with him?" Lyn popped him on the arm. "Have you lost any sense you ever had?"

"If you are through shrieking, my stunning siren," quipped Keldor, "I will answer your many questions."

Lyn crossed her arms and stared at him, realizing they were sharing the dream. "I'm listening."

"I'm glad you were close enough to make this work. I know I would not be able to share this dream with you in my current shape if you weren't." Keldor reached out to caress Lyn's biceps. "I'm sorry, but I didn't think. When I saw Adam so close to death, I couldn't let him die."

Lyn opened her mouth to protest but Keldor held up one hand to silence her.

"I don't regret what I did. Adam has chosen to fight for his life. But even his choice to fight would not have mattered if I hadn't linked my life with his. He was too badly injured, as I'm sure you've seen already."

Lyn nodded. "He _is_ fighting? You promise me?"

"With everything in him. He's made his choice and isn't going to give up. Besides," added Keldor pressing a kiss to Lyn's forehead, "he knows I'll follow him into the afterlife and beat him for the rest of time if he doesn't make it."

Lyn chuckled, but her laughter dissolved into a sob.

"Lyn, he has to make it. I have a feeling--a very strong feeling--that Adam still has much work left to do."

"As do you," reminded Lyn.

"Exactly," Keldor agreed good-naturedly. "Which is why you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure we will both recover. And until I'm stronger we can still meet in dreams. I have enough magic and strength to do that."

Lyn hugged Keldor tightly. For a long moment she was lost in her husband's strong embrace. A peace that came only from his closeness filled her.

"Go back to the others," he finally urged her. "I'm sure they will want to know what's going on. You are the only one who can tell them."

"I don't want to go," she murmured into his shoulder.

"You'll be back soon," Keldor promised. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. Then all faded to black around her.

"Keldor!" she screamed. "Keldor!"

"Lyn, wake up," said Adora, shaking her aunt.

"Huh?" asked Lyn, slowing becoming aware. "Oh," she said. She slowly moved to a sitting position with Adora's help.

"What's going on here?" Randor demanded, bursting into the room. Marlena hurried in behind him.

"I was dreaming," Lyn explained. "Everything is fine."

"Glad you think so," Randor harrumphed. Lyn scowled.

"Randor," Marlena chided gently. "She was just answering your question."

"I'm sorry. It's just that Adam looks worse," Randor said worriedly.

A part of her wanted to hold back what she knew after Randor's previous comment, but Lyn knew that she would have felt exactly the same way had it been one of her children.

"I understand," Lyn replied. "Actually it was more than just a dream. At times mages can share dreams. And if the two mages are connected closely to one another, they can somewhat control those dreams. Keldor was talking with me."

Adora glanced at her uncle, who seemed no better or worse than the night before. "And?" she prompted.

"What's going on?" Teela asked sleepily from the doorway.

"He says that Adam has decided to fight," Lyn explained. She ran a hand through her hair.

Teela looked at Lyn blankly. "Huh?"

"I've shared a dream with Keldor. It is a way mages that are close to one another can communicate with each other at times," Lyn explained again, slightly impatiently this time. "He tells me that Adam has decided to fight to live. I can only assume that he has been able to communicate with Adam in some way. He also says that he is sure Adam will do everything he can to recover."

Teela seemed only more confused by Lyn's answer. "Of course Adam is fighting to live. Why wouldn't he?"

"Keldor is sure-" Lyn took a deep breath to keep her voice firm, "that they will both be well." She hoped Teela wouldn't realize that she hadn't really answered her question. She got the feeling that Adam wasn't willing to fight at first.

Randor shook his head. "I'm glad Keldor and you are so sure," he said, his voice neutral, "but forgive me if I don't share that same assurance. I've fought in wars before, and never seen anyone with Adam's injuries survive. Without Grayskull's magic..." Randor shook his head again, deciding against saying anything more. He glanced at Teela in concern, sure he had already said too much, but she knew as well as he did how dangerous Adam's wounds were.

Teela set her chin forward. "He'll survive," she said ferociously, clenching her hands. "Adam's going to be fine, not because of Grayskull's magic, but because of his own courage and strength. Grayskull didn't give him that. He already had it." She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

Marlena smiled, silently agreeing with Teela.

Lyn took deep breaths and reminded herself again that she would probably be just as unreasonable and doubtful as Randor if it were one of her own children in that next room.

"You are absolutely right, King Randor. Under normal circumstances, Adam would be dead by now. In linking his life force to Adam, Keldor gave Adam's body all of his strength in addition to whatever strength Adam had left so that he would be able to heal. However, all of the assistance in the world will not be enough if Adam does not choose to fight through a pain so strong that it should have killed him.

"And I know you see Keldor and me as only Evil-Lyn and Skeletor, but we are _more_ now. We are Truth Sworn. When we say we have a good feeling about something it's often because some part of the greater plan has been shown to us. We see more clearly what can and will happen than others. It is a part of who we are now. When Keldor is as sure of something as he was in our shared dream, I have no doubt of it. No doubt at all."

Randor tried to take comfort in her words, but Adam's pale face kept floating before his eyes. And she _was_ Evil-Lyn.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm sure Keldor would appreciate his morning cleansing ritual preformed for him, until he is able to do it himself. I'll need to go to my room to get the skin of Waters to complete it." She saw Randor's haunted face. Pity swelled in her heart. "I know it brings little comfort, but Keldor believes that Adam still has a full life ahead of him." An assurance settled into her heart as she said those words. "I believe him."

Lyn left the room in a few strides.

"Father, listen to her," Adora encouraged him. "Adam and I have seen the changes in them. They do know things they have no right to know. If they are this certain, then Adam will be fine."

Randor ran a hand through his hair and wondered idly where he'd laid his crown before he fell asleep the night before. "When Adam starts showing some improvement, I'll believe them," he said quietly. "I know worrying does nothing, but nor will anything stop my worry for my son." He turned to go back to Adam's room, Marlena and Adora trailing silently behind.

* * *

"Marlena," Randor said softly. "We have visitors." He placed a gentle hand under her elbow and guided her to her feet. Marlena followed him out the door, her motions automatic.

"Oh my dears," Mira said as soon as they stepped into the waiting room across the hall. She enveloped Marlena in a hug. "We came as soon as we could." Stephen hugged Randor as well. Jeremy hung back, feeling awkward.

"How is Adam?" Stephen asked in an urgent tone.

Randor and Marlena exchanged glances. "Not good at all," Randor admitted roughly.

"And Keldor?" Mira asked more hesitantly.

"The same," Marlena answered. "They're linked." She and Randor explained briefly what had happened, and how the lives of the two princes were now intertwined.

"Thank goodness for Keldor," Mira murmured fervently when they had finished the tale.

"Indeed," Randor said in a noncommittal tone. Mira glanced at him quickly, but he ignored her gaze.

"What can we do, Randor?" Stephen asked. He frowned. "We heard rumors that He-Man is dead. Is there truth to that?"

"He-Man is no more," Randor confirmed. "When he surrendered his power, he...ceased to exist. We sent out a party this morning to search the remains of Snake Mountain for his body." Of course, that was only for the comfort of the royal guard and the people, but Stephen didn't know that.

Mira's teeth worried her lower lip, and one hand crept up to twirl her long blond hair. She wondered if Adam could even survive what Randor was describing. And if he died...she blinked hard. She might not only lose her favorite nephew, but her brother as well, all at once. It just wasn't fair. _'But this isn't the time to focus on what I could lose. Randor and Marlena would lose so much more. So would Father. They need me to be strong.' _She swallowed hard and raised her chin in determination. "Randor, Stephen and I will attend to what matters we can around here. You just focus on Adam."

Randor nodded. "Thank you," he said. "Both of you."

"But first," Stephen interjected, "I would like to see Adam."

"As would I," agreed Mira. "And Keldor."

Randor nodded and motioned for his family to follow him into the infirmary.

* * *

Lyn sighed as she leaned back on the comfy sofa in her living room. Keldor was rubbing her feet with a special lotion.

"I know this is only, a dream, but why the special treatment?"

"As a thank you for remembering my cleansing," replied Keldor. "I know, with everything else going on, that our ritual could easily fall by the wayside."

Lyn stretched and snuggled deeper into the pile of cushions. "You're welcome." She closed her eyes as Keldor's hands continued to massage her feet.

"Besides," Keldor explained, "I suppose I'd better get in practice. You needed this treatment almost every day of your last trimester. It was the only thing that helped with the swollen feet."

Lyn ran a hand over her stomach. "I want to see them, Keldor. I know this is a dream, but I miss them so much. I want to see our children."

Keldor nodded and a knock sounded at the door. Lyn stood quickly to answer it but Keldor's call to come in meant that the door was open and her children were rushing to her. Lyn took Keelyanne from Micah's arms then wrapped her free arm around the others in a fierce group hug.

"Ma, I've missed you," squealed Neara.

Keldor had made his way to Lyn's side and reached to take Keelyanne from her arms.

With both arms free Lyn hugged Neara close. "I've missed you too." she choked out. She released Neara and pulled her son close. "I've missed you, Micah."

"I've missed you too, Ma."

Lyn sighed sadly when she released the children. Her initial happiness faded as she saw the flat look in their eyes. "They're not real. I can feel it."

The children faded in a swirl of light along with the rest of her home. Keldor turned her gently to face her. He caressed her cheek. "I miss them too."

"I want to go home."

"I do too."

"We did what we were supposed to do. We've given so much."

"I know," Keldor said, pulling Lyn close. "Wake up rested, dear Lyn."

Lyn buried her head in Keldor's shoulder only to find it giving way too much. She jerked away. Looking at the pillow that bore her faceprint, Lyn released a chuckle. She sat up and went directly to her skin of waters. "Perhaps you'd like a double helping today, dearest dunderhead?" she asked, uncapping the skin and sitting by his side.

Keldor stirred in his sleep and moaned softly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lyn said. She dipped her fingers with the waters and rose to begin the ritual with a contented smile on her face.

* * *

Randor ran a hand through his hair, the words on the papers in front of him blurring together. Three days. For three days Adam had been in a drug-induced coma as his body slowly repaired itself. Keldor had remained in his sleep-like state as well. Randor wanted to believe what everyone else seemed to believe, that Adam and Keldor would be all right, but he was having a hard time with it. Though Adam's organs continued to grow back—a feat that still amazed Ramos—his vital signs were incredibly weak. No one could say if he would survive.

A sharp knock sounded on the door. "Come," he said, forcing his voice to sound stronger than he felt.

Fisto and Mekaneck entered and bowed respectfully. "Sire, I know Adam is still gravely injured, but we must deal with He-Man's death," Fisto said without preamble. "The rumors are flying around the population, no one understands what has happened, and the Masters are being worn to a frazzle protecting Grayskull from people seeking answers. She-Ra's not around...Sire, we can't put this off. We must make an announcement about He-Man's…untimely demise, and plan a memorial ceremony." His voice was steady, although his eyes were bright with unshed tears over the loss of his friend.

Randor slid his files to the side. He motioned to the two masters to have a seat across from him. "What are your recommendations?"

"All of us agree that the first thing we need to do is give the people the facts. I'm afraid no one understands exactly what happened," Mekaneck began. "If we could get the story out, that would give us a few days to prepare a memorial."

_'A few days?'_ Randor's fingers formed a steeple as he reflected on the idea of having a memorial ceremony so soon. "Gentlemen," he said slowly, "as you know, there are still guardsmen digging through the rubble in search of He-Man's body. We have the assurance of the Sorceress of Grayskull that they will not find it, but that He-Man is indeed gone. Therefore, we could certainly hold a memorial ceremony at any time. However, given the populace's love for He-Man, perhaps we should allow that search to continue for a few more days before giving up."

That would give him enough time to consult with the rest of the family. Randor couldn't help but think that perhaps Adam needed to be at that service, to help dispel the rumors of animosity between him and He-Man. But it was going to be a long time before his son was recovered enough to do so, if he did indeed survive. And at the same time, asking Adam to attend what was essentially his own funeral seemed immoral. Randor looked to the two masters to gauge their reactions.

Fisto's brow furrowed. "Are you going to give any kind of statement?"

Randor picked up a pen and began writing. The two warriors waited patiently. Randor hesitated at one point, then finished in a rush and handed Mekaneck the document. "We don't have time to make official copies of that right now," he said. "Use the hologram projector and read it, then go through the main cities to read it."

Fisto read over Mekaneck's shoulder, curious as to what had happened. He frowned. "All this says is that He-Man was lost in the battle, and that Prince Adam and Prince Keldor were injured but expected to make a full recovery. Forgive me, Your Majesty, but what really happened? "

Randor hesitated, then answered quietly, "You must tell no one of this, you understand?" At the nods from the two men, he said, "He-Man released his power, the power of Grayskull, into the snake of Snake Mountain, which Damien had entered. It restored the balance of power to that area of Eternia, but in the process, He-Man was destroyed."

"So there really is no hope?" Mekaneck asked sadly.

Randor shook his head. "I'm afraid not, my friend. He-Man is gone."


	24. Chapter 24: Ripples

_A/N: As I think this chapter will show, this story is not winding down. :-) _

* * *

The mists swirled in the evening light as the two villains stumbled along, hungry, tired, and irritable.

_'You've had us lost for the last hour, Marzo,'_ snarled Hutch's voice in Marzo's head. Marzo reached up to adjust his ear plugs. '_Why should I believe you know where we are now?'_

_'I should just leave you to die in this miserable place,'_ Marzo retorted telepathically. A moment later Hutch stumbled out of the mists.

"Blast it," began Hutch, but his curse died on his tongue as for the first night in three he saw stars. He cautiously took out one of the ear plugs and waited, but he heard no cursed voices accusing him of random acts of hatred and violence.

Marzo stepped out of the mist and brushed off his doublet. He removed his ear plugs with a satisfied sigh. "It is good for you that I have once before tried to uncover the secrets of this valley. Otherwise we could be lost. I suggest we go to a nearby village and find out what has passed in our absence."

The two traveled in silence for a few moments. "Do you really think He-Man defeated Damien?" Hutch finally asked, his normal smile missing.

"What else could our diminished power mean?" Marzo asked rhetorically. "And if that's the case, I'm going into hiding until he's dead. I have all the time in the world."

"But He-Man doesn't," said an unfamiliar voice. The evil duo whirled, their hands raised defensively as a hulking figure stepped out from behind a tree.

"Jitsu?" Marzo asked uncertainly. He had heard of this warrior, who was considered to be Fisto's evil counterpart, but had never met the man. The large size of his hand, however, gave an easy clue as to who he was.

Jitsu put his oversized hand to his stomach and bowed mockingly. "In the flesh." He raised an eyebrow. "And you must be Marzo and Hutch, former noblemen and former temporary rulers of Snake Mountain. I've been looking for you."

_

* * *

_

Lyn snuggled in Keldor's arms, thankful that they could at least be together in this small way. It might be just a dream, but at least it was one she'd remember. Suddenly, however, a piercing beep cut through the comforting mist of love that surrounded them.

"What the Blazes is that?" Keldor asked irritably.

Lyn listened for a few seconds, then her eyes opened wide in fear. "It's Adam! The monitors!"

Before she could utter another word, Keldor withdrew from her and reached out to Adam's mind. Lost in the drug-induced haze Adam currently lived in, it was difficult to reach him, but eventually Keldor "found" him sitting cross-legged on the floor in an unfamiliar room. A glance around at the large, dark gray stones led Keldor to believe they were in a room in Grayskull.

Adam looked up as he sensed Keldor's presence. He looked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find out why you are trying to get us both killed," snapped Keldor. "You've been making progress for the past three days."

"Progress?" Adam repeated dully. He motioned around. "I've been in here for what seems like an eternity. I can't get out." He blinked hard and yawned. "I'm tired of trying to get out. It's not worth the fight any more."

"It's not worth it?" asked Keldor, his voice tense. "You have a wife and son waiting for you, a kingdom that needs you, and, so help me, if you drag me into the afterlife before my time, I will annoy you for the rest of eternity."

Adam shook his head hard, as if trying to remember. "Family," he said softly. A small light entered his eyes. "Teela. Josiah." For a few seconds a familiar determination sent his jaw forward. "They have me on drugs."

"Yes, of course they do. Do you have any idea how injured you are?" Keldor asked irritably.

Adam sent him a baleful look and tightened his fists as he fought to keep his concentration. "Keldor, can you get a message to anyone?"

"Yes. Lyn and I can communicate via dreams. But I will only deliver your message if you continue to fight."

Adam's face grew unfocused for a moment. "He-Man's gone. No more fighting." He shook his head again, and drew a deep breath. He gazed up imploringly at Keldor. "Tell them to stop the drugs. Please. I can't-" He broke off and stared up at the ceiling. "Do you hear it?" he asked softly. "The music?"

Keldor began to get worried. "I will make sure they know. You just make sure you remember Teela and Josiah." Adam nodded in reply. Keldor turned in the dream chamber and began to pull away from Adam's mind. Suddenly he stopped and turned back. "But if this is a trick. I swear you will hear of my anger for all of the afterlife." With that last threat Keldor once again reached out for Lyn's mind.

Adam sighed in relief. He knew the coma was for his own benefit, to keep him from giving up because of the pain, but somehow it was making it harder to hold on. He couldn't explain it, but it took away his memories, his thoughts, and left him only in a haze where the light and music that continually beckoned were the only things he had to think about.

He hoped the pain would keep him focused. That was his last real thought for a while as a white light began to shimmer above him, and he started idly thinking again about the beautiful the music coming from it. He wondered what was making that music, and if he should go find out.

* * *

"He-Man dead," Hutch chortled, beside himself with glee as they stood talking. "I can scarcely believe it." He rubbed his hands in anticipation. "The throne is practically mine."

"With that 'hero' out of the way, no one can stop us," Marzo agreed, conveniently forgetting that he had planned to part ways with Hutch after they left the Valley of Echoes.

"No word has come from the palace yet," Jitsu pointed out. "And they still have men searching the ruins of Snake Mountain for He-Man's body."

"What about Adam?" Hutch asked sharply.

Jitsu grinned. "Not that that cowardly piece of trash matters, but he's on his deathbed, from all accounts. He probably won't last until morning."

"Then there truly is no better time than now," surmised Marzo with a dark chuckle.

Hutch threw an irritated glare at his fickle ally but decided he needed his help too much to push matters.

"We need a plan first," Hutch said thoughtfully. "Even without He-Man, there's still She-Ra to contend with. If only there were some way to get some of the townspeople on our side. We were so close to having them set against Adam."

"We have to stir people against Keldor. It's shouldn't be too hard to warp the hatred people hold toward Skeletor and Evil-Lyn to suspicion and fear," Marzo mused.

Hutch laughed. "The irony is delicious. Skeletor may destroy the royal family, not by attacking them but by doing the right thing."

The other men joined him in hearty laughter at that thought.

"It gets even better with the thought that some of his old 'minions' get a piece of Skeletor," added Jitsu. "I left because I was tired of the disrespect from him. Getting a shot a revenge against those two...." Jitsu pounded his massive fist into a nearby tree, causing it to splinter and tumble to the east with a loud cracking and creaking. "I can't wait."

"Taking your anger out on a poor defenseless tree, Jitsu?" asked a familiar deep voice. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

The three of them turned, stunned, as He-Man walked out of the mists and stood before them.

"It can't be him," gaped Hutch. "Unless...unless we never made it out of the Valley of Echoes."

**

* * *

**Lyn flew out of Keldor's room and glanced into Adam's. The monitors were steady once more, but if she wasn't imagining things, his blood pressure was lower, his pulse slower, his breath even shallower. Teela was sleeping in an awkward position as she held onto Adam's hand, but Ramos wasn't there. Lyn rushed through the rooms into the hallway, cursing under her breath. "Where _is_ he?"

She reached Ramos' office door and immediately threw the door open, not even bothering to knock. The old healer glared at her rude intrusion. Years of medical emergencies, however, had Ramos on his feet rather than expressing his annoyance at the interruption. He dropped Adam's medical records and stood. "Wha's wrong?"

"It's the drugs. They are keeping him from being able to fight this," Lyn said urgently.

"What on Eternia are you babblin' about?" Ramos asked irritably. "Keldor isn't on any drugs. I don't give drugs to people that aren't sick."

"Adam. Keldor is able to communicate with him through the magical link between them. He's told Keldor that the drugs are keeping him from focusing on his healing. You have to stop Adam's drugs or he won't be able to fight. The drugs are muddling his mind."

"Pshaw," Ramos scoffed. "I don't know what you're dreamin' about, missy, but those drugs are the only things keepin' Adam's body goin'. Having a six-inch gapin' hole in your abdomen isn't exactly somethin' your body deals well wit'."

"You don't understand. His mind is all that can save him now. His body is too far gone. It's only his mind and Keldor's magic keeping his body alive now. And that mind is muddled in a drug-induced hazed now!" Lyn's voice rose hysterically.

"Listen," Ramos said patiently, "I'm well aware that his body is too far gone, but the king and queen, and Princess Teela, deserve to hope for as long as they can. In spite of what you might think about mind over matter and such nonsense, there's just nothin' we can do. I thought at first there was a chance that Keldor's magic would save 'im, but- " Ramos shook his head, looking down at the charts before him. "He started fading during the night, and we almost lost him a bit ago. There's nothin' more I can do. It's only a matter of hours now." The old healer's voice sounded suspiciously thick.

"There is something you can do. You can remove those drugs NOW!" Lyn shrieked. "Because if he dies, so does Keldor."

"What's going on here?" Randor demanded. He had been able to hear Lyn's raised voice down the hall, and he eyed her suspiciously as he entered Ramos' office.

"Keldor has been able to communicate with Adam through their link. Adam says the medicine is making it hard for him to hold on. He needs to be able to fight and he can't." She turned to glare at the healer. "He's fading and if this _doctor_ doesn't remove the drugs, Adam won't survive."

Randor gave her a dubious look. "Lyn, I know this has been difficult for you," he said in a gentle tone, "but surely you realize you've been hallucinating or dreaming."

Lyn forced herself to take a deep breath. "You have to listen to me. Keldor and I are mages. We can communicate via dreams. And Adam is linked to Keldor by magic. Their life forces are joined. Keldor spoke with Adam. And he came back and told me to tell you that Adam needs the pain to help him focus."

"Needs the pain?" Randor echoed doubtfully. "Lyn, perhaps you don't realize the severity of his injuries. We're not talking about the pain of a cut. There are pieces of his organs that are simply...gone. Even if he didn't go back into shock, any movement he made would result in bleeding so severe that he would lose the slim hope he has."

"They're dying, and you're just going to let them!?" Lyn shouted at both of the men. "It's _Adam_ that asked you to do this, not me!"

"What's all the yelling about?" Teela asked, her eyes narrowed as she entered the room.

"Lyn thinks we need to pull Adam off the drugs," Ramos explained succinctly.

"And you don't?" Teela asked.

"He'll go back into shock and die," Ramos asserted.

Teela frowned and looked at Lyn. "Why would you think we need to stop the drugs?" Her mind tumbled, weary from the lack of sleep and worry. _'It sort of makes sense. Adam hates drugs.'_

Lyn folded her arms over her chest. "Keldor is linked to Adam. It's Adam's will and Keldor's shared life force through this spell that keeps his body from already being in shock. But Adam can't remember clearly who he is fighting to rejoin with the drugs clouding his mind. He will not be able to focus on hanging on if you keep him on those drugs. They both will die."

Teela stared at Lyn for a long moment, while Lyn grew more and more worried and restless. Finally Teela turned to Ramos. "Bring him out of the coma."

"What? You can't seriously be listening to-" Randor began sharply.

"You do realize he could die if we do this, don't you?" Ramos asked harshly. "Or at the very least, slip into a coma we can't bring him out of."

"He could die if we don't do this," Teela countered. "We all know Adam shouldn't be alive, and the only reason he is alive is because of Keldor. So yes, I'm listening to Lyn." She finished with a firm look at Randor.

"I forbid it," Randor snapped.

Ramos shook his head. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but as Prince Adam's wife, Princess Teela has the final say."

Teela nodded sharply. "Let's do it." She turned on her heel to go to Adam's side, blinking back the tears burning in her eyes. She was going to be at his side whether he woke up or died.

_

* * *

_

Teela stroked Adam's arm, using the motion to soothe herself and him. Ramos had slowed the drugs gradually over the past six hours, and Adam was now off of them, except for a very strong pain killer that would still keep him mostly asleep. He had been moved into a different bed and strapped down to restrict his movements and prevent him from causing himself further injury. Teela swallowed hard as she looked from Adam's face to the monitors and back again, waiting for some sort of change.

"Oh, please don't let me have made the wrong choice," she whispered. The rest of Adam's family had been more receptive than Randor, but the entire group was now watching from the window, and Teela knew that they were as tense as she.

The beeping echoing Adam's heartbeat suddenly increased. Teela's eyes watered; it was the first time his heart rate had stopped its gradual slowing, much less picked up. Hope nearly choked her as Adam took an irregular breath. He was coming out of the coma.

"Adam," Teela said, trying to make her voice steady, "Adam, can you hear me?" She put her hand into his and squeezed.

Adam's eyes opened for a second, then squeezed them shut as if the lights hurt them. A groan escaped him. "Adam, I'm right here," Teela said, leaning close to him. "Please don't leave me. Please."

Adam didn't try to open his eyes again, but his breath tickled Teela's face as he whispered his response. "Not leaving." He squeezed her hand weakly, then lapsed into an uneasy slumber, his jaw clenched against the pain.

Teela reached up to stroke his face. "You're going to be okay," she said. She looked up as Ramos entered. "Isn't he?"

The old healer examined the print-outs of the past hour. "He came out of it well, and he doesn't seem to be going into shock." He shrugged. "His chances aren't any better, Princess, but they aren't any worse either."

Teela leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Adam's forehead. For now, Ramos' noncommittal response would have to be enough.

* * *

Ramos focused his small flashlight into Keldor's right eye. With a satisfied grunt, he released the lid and turned to examine the other eye. Lyn ran her fingers over Keldor's palm as the healer once again checked Keldor's heart rate.

"He still seems ta be in his comatose state. I find nothin' wrong with him, but you are right," Ramos admitted. "Every time the prince takes turn for the worse or better, Keldor's body seems to mimic it."

Lyn bit down on her tongue. Saying, "I told you so," would not obtain better care for Keldor, and she couldn't expect someone who relied mostly on science to readily accept her explanations at first.

_'Still though,' _Lyn mused, _'one would think Adam's progressive improvement since being removed from the drugs, might have done something to add a little credibility to the benefits of listening to the mage's advice and explanations once and a while.'_

"He seems better than yesterday," concluded Ramos grudgingly. "To the same degree that Prince Adam seems to have attained."

Lyn nodded, unable to completely hide her smirk as he walked out of the room._ 'Maybe he's ready to hear my latest theory.' _Lyn followed Ramos to Adam's treatment room. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I would like a moment of your time."

Ramos placed his clipboard to the side. "What can I do for you?" he asked in a carefully moderated tone.

"Magic, in its most basic form, is energy."

"Yes," Ramos acknowledged. "I have heard that before."

"The more energy expended for a healing spell to be sent or for strength to be magically shared, the less energy the spell has to do its work. In other words, the closer Keldor is to Adam, the more effective the healing link between them will be. I was wondering if perhaps they can be placed into a room together. I believe that it will promote healing if they are." Lyn held her breath as she waited for Ramos to answer.

"Hmph," Ramos grunted. "I'll have to speak to the royal family about this."

"Of course," Lyn acknowledged curtly.

* * *

"What do you mean, he's slipped into a coma?" Teela asked the next day, staring at Ramos with huge eyes.

Marlena grabbed Randor's hand tightly. Ramos had finally allowed them into the room that day to see Adam, though he still wouldn't allow anyone else in.

"It's his body's response to the condition it's in. It's protecting his mind from knowin'," Ramos explained. "I told you this was a risk we took in bringing him out of the drug-induced coma."

Randor bit back the urge to snap at Teela. She had made the best decision she could based on what she knew of Adam and the current situation. Truth be told, he had silently agreed with her decision after he had had a bit more time to reflect on it. But that knowledge didn't stop the urge to blame her. Only his love for her held his tongue.

Teela's knees gave way and she sat heavily in the chair beside Adam. She laid a hand on Adam's arm, which seemed to grow smaller every day. "Move Keldor in here."

"My lady," Ramos protested, "you don't know that it will make a difference. And it increases the risk of infection, especially if Lyn must do that blasted bathin' ritual of hers she insists on doin', because that means she'll be in here as well."

Marlena and Randor exchanged glances as Teela's head fell forward onto her chest and she took a deep, shuddering breath. "I don't know what else to do," she whispered, tears hanging on her eyelashes and then falling onto her lap.

"I know it's a risk, but I think we must do it," Randor said in support of Teela, his large hand coming down on her right shoulder. "Lyn explained it to me. I agree it's worth a try. Do as she says."

Ramos sighed heavily with a look on his face that somehow said all royalty were problematic children, but dutifully went to arrange for the two men to be put in the same room.

_

* * *

_

**Carina**

Neara squealed as Jonas chased her though his apartment in the furlough house he shared with his brother and sisters among the Truth Sworn.

"I've got you," he teased as he scooped the fleeing four-year-old up and tossed her over his shoulder. "No more stalling, you have a bath to take."

Neara pushed up on Jonas' back and wiggled down in his arms so she was face to face with him. "I don't need a bath right now."

"Oh really?" Jonas queried, his brow raised.

"Truth says so," she grinned back at her caretaker these last few months.

Jonas chuckled and shook his head. "Not going to work little girl." The Truth Sworn warrior turned toward the bathing chamber just as he heard a knock on his door.

"See?" asked Neara, waving her hands excitedly toward the door.

"I see that _I _will be giving you your bath instead of Jonas," said Sarah, Jonas' wife, as she strolled to her husband's side and took Neara from his arms.

"I don't wanna bath," whined Neara, as Jonas turned to answer his door. Neara's muted complaining could still be heard as he swung the door open to see Antaris, leader of the Truth Sworn.

"Brother. I bring you greetings, and wonder if you would walk with me for a while," Antaris said, his face a mask of peace.

"Of course," agreed Jonas. Silently, he pulled the door to his quarters closed, and they began to travel down the stairs toward the paths between the groves.

Once the scent of lenes fruit surrounded them and they were alone in the orchard, Antaris began. "I feel a need to go to Eternia. It is a leading from the Truth."

"Antaris, this is unusual. You are our leader. To go off world… Are you sure?" Jonas asked.

"I am. As you know, Keldor is the one we've been waiting for since the time the Horde first landed on our world. I have a feeling he will need us very soon."

"And you want me to go with you?" Jonas asked, though he was fairly sure of his answer.

"Yes. I feel that they will be in need of some more of the Waters for their cleansing rituals. Lyn and Keldor have been away for some time now, but the need is more than that. I have no clearer understanding of what we are to do when we arrive there, but I feel whatever we are being sent for is vital to us all here on Carina."

Jonas nodded. "Do you think it would be alright to bring Lyn and Keldor's children with us? They miss their parents. Micah especially. He's fallen for a pretty girl who helps the anas leaf harvesters in the marketplace, and is struggling...."

"Because his training as one who wishes to become a Truth Sworn means his choice is not his own," Antaris finished.

"Yes. I think he needs to talk to his Da about this. And the girls haven't been sleeping well of late."

"I think that perhaps they are meant to go with us," Antaris said after a moment's reflection. "I feel the affirmation of the Truth within me. When can you have them ready? "

"Tonight if necessary."

"No, let them sleep. I feel leaving in the morning may be better."

"I'll be ready," assured Jonas, though inwardly he wondered how they would find the way to Eternia.

Antaris nodded and the two men parted, each to prepare for a trip to another world--each to do what they could to ensure that their world would still have its liberator in whatever way the Truth allowed.

_

* * *

_

**Eternia**

Teela stood near the window as Keldor's bed was rolled into the large room. Lyn stood next to her, but Teela's eyes were on Adam and Keldor. Next to each other, it was even more obvious that they were closely linked somehow. Their chests rose and fell together, both were pale, and both of their jaws were clenched in spite of the additional painkillers Ramos had put Adam on a short while ago.

The healers went about hooking Keldor up to a few monitors that were mostly for show. Everyone understood that it was Adam they had to watch, but it seemed to make Ramos feel better that Keldor was monitored as well. The old healer entered the room and stopped short, watching the heart monitors beat in synchronized rhythm.

"Incredible," he muttered.

Lyn held back a smirk of triumph at the fact that he finally had to acknowledge she was right. But Ramos had eyes only for his two patients. He frowned over Adam's charts for a while, then peeled back the sheet and the bandages at Adam's side.

Teela swallowed hard against the now-familiar sight of the injury, but Lyn clapped a hand over her mouth. A huge chunk of Adam seemed to be missing, and the sight turned her stomach violently.

Teela, her eyes still on Adam, caught Lyn's reaction out of the side of her eye. "It's actually better," she said defensively. "It was bigger when they brought him in."

Simply because she could not stand the thought of that injury any longer, Lyn reached out and tried sending her magic through Adam. With a sharp intake of breath, she jerked her hand back as if it had been scalded.

"What is it?" Teela demanded.

"Adam is filled with traces of Damien's evil. It hurts to touch him." She held her hand tightly.

"Oh, Ancients, no," Teela moaned. "What will that do to him?" She shuddered, recalling the fever that had absorbed her when Damien's poison entered her during the fight.

"It could be what is exhausting him, and part of the reason Keldor and I are having such a hard time healing him," Lyn murmured thoughtfully. She swore mentally. _'If he had his sword, it would purge it from him.'_

Ramos scowled again. "So it's like a poison?" he asked.

Lyn and Teela nodded together.

"Maybe we can remove it from his bloodstream somehow," Ramos mumbled to himself.

"It won't be in just his bloodstream," Lyn countered. "It's all through him."

Ramos stared at her, his face hard. "I'm open to other suggestions, young lady, if you have 'em."

"I can't strengthen Adam, but if Keldor is so closely linked to such evil it will weaken him. I think....." Lyn trailed off as she wandered out of the room, leaving Teela and Ramos shrugging at one another. Ramos continued tending to Adam's wound, but it was still uncovered when Lyn returned less than a moment later with a basin--the very basin she'd been using to give Keldor his purification ritual each day.

"Do you have a cloth I can dampen?" asked Lyn, sitting the basin on a table nearest Keldor's head. Ramos passed Lyn a cloth and she carefully placed her hand on the magelock that kept others from entry into the Waters held within.

"Stay back. I don't want any of this to come close to you," Lyn explained. She gently dragged the cloth across Keldor forehead and noticed him relax. Teela and Ramos gasped as they saw a green mist rising from Adam's wound.

"What the Blazes is that?" Ramos demanded.

"The poison," Lyn answered, hoping she could explain this right. "I can't use these Waters directly on Adam; they would kill him. But they are full of mystical powers, and that power can be sent through Keldor to Adam." She worried her lip with her teeth as she drew the cloth across Keldor's face again. "I only hope I have enough," she fretted. "This is all we have left."

Teela sat next to Adam and gently lifted his hand to her lips, kissing it gently. Tears fell slowly. "I wish I could help you, but I can't," she whispered to him. "Please keep fighting, Adam. Please." She looked to Lyn, not bothering to hide her tears. "I know how much you need those Waters. Thank you."

"It is Keldor's life on the line as well," Lyn reminded her softly. "These Waters will do him no good if he dies."


	25. Chapter 25: The Carinians

_A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the delay! Work's been insanely crazy. I wish I could say it'll get better, but as always, the next few months are busy, so I make no promises except that I'll **try **not to go more than two weeks without an update. (Hey, that's better than some stories that had an awesome start and haven't been updated in years, leaving poor Adam in the process of having a mental breakdown on Etheria while Skeletor attacks the royal palace on Eternia...but I digress.)_

_We don't own these guys, a fact that makes a few sweet__ fans of ours weep for what could have been, and a few hard-core He-Man fans weep with joy. ;-) Thanks to Candi for beta-reading and keeping us straight._

* * *

Serena stood before the glowing dimensional gateway. "You must be careful. This place you seek is filled with untold dangers and you are vulnerable in your falcon form."

Malick smiled at Serena's concern. He grasped her shoulder bracingly. "I will be. I promise you. But only I can use my magic outside of Grayskull, and only for a brief time. We do not know for sure when this ability will leave me and you and I both sense it is urgent that these Truth Sworn you have foreseen come to Eternia. I must go while I still can use that magic if I am to find them and bring them here."

Serena nodded. _'That doesn't mean I have to like it,'_ she groused mentally.

Malick chuckled. "I don't think you meant to send that, Serena, but don't worry. I don't intend to leave my friend stuck alone in this castle for whatever stretch of time we are both meant to serve."

Serena laughed ruefully. "I appreciate that. I would hate to be talking to myself for the next few millennia. I'm sure I'd be bored."

Malick leaned in and placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead and stepped back. In a flash of blinding light, Malick was a proud falcon. He soared through the dimensional portal, leaving a slightly dazed Serena touching her fingertips to her forehead in wonder.

* * *

Malick landed on a tree branch, panting heavily. As a falcon, he could soar on the winds for hours without tiring, but even he was reaching his limit. He had been here since the sun was just rising, and already it was beginning to lower for the day. He had avoided populated places, knowing these Truth Sworn were in some sort of jungle from Keldor's and Lyn's descriptions. Finding them, however, was proving to be more difficult than he had anticipated.

The area below him was promising. It looked like a jungle stuck in a sink hole, and he sensed a great power within it. It had the same feel as the power of Grayskull—pure and good. He glanced warily at the sinking sun. He was very uncomfortable at the idea of searching at night, but his inner sense told him time was of the essence.

Wearily, Malick flapped his wings again and took off into the wind, screeching at the top of his lungs and praying with his whole heart that he could find the Truth Sworn in time to save his friends.

* * *

"Why are we up here?" Jonas asked as he shifted the sleeping Neara on his shoulder. They stood together in the ritual cleansing chambers for those about to take the Waters, where they had been since after lunch. Jonas had been surprised but unquestioning when they had eaten dinner there. But as the skies began to darken, his curiosity got the better of him. Were they intending to stay at this all night?

"The mages believe it will be easier to find this Eternia, a planet among the stars, if we are closer to the stars. It is a place of peace, undisturbed by the worries of those who dwell among us but are not Truth Sworn," Antaris explained. "This exploration is difficult—they need peace for this spell."

Jonas nodded. He looked over at the palate where Micah lay wrapped up next to his baby sister Keelyanne--both sleeping.

"How much longer do you think?" Jonas asked.

"Perhaps hours, perhaps days. Finding just the right link to the right world is hard enough. The only reason that we can hope to find them at all is the multitude of things they left behind that left remnants of their magics. Magics that can be traced through portal." Antaris sighed. "If we can ever find the right portal that is." Another golden disc appeared between three mages and a tendril of magic was sent through it. When it did not return within the space of a minute the gateway was closed and another one opened.

Jonas sighed. _'I hope this doesn't-'_

His thoughts were interrupted as the cry of a great bird pierced the sky above them.

Antaris looked up. "I have never seen its like before."

"Nor have I," agreed Jonas. "Do you suppose it escaped from a Horde zoo?"

"Let's just hope that it didn't escape from a Horde laboratory," Antaris observed. "It is odd to see a bird like that out at night," he murmured to himself.

By this time even the mages had stopped their work to gaze at the graceful bird that was not like any of the fliers on Carina. It spiraled down toward them, its shriek waking Micah and causing Keelyanne to stir restlessly in her sleep.

"Whadisit?" Micah mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Antaris readied his staff and Jonas awkwardly pulled his sword and held on tightly to Neara with one arm, both men ready in case this was a Horde attack. The three mages around them also tensed, their hands raised. But as the bird drew closer, Jonas and Antaris relaxed.

"Can you sense it?" asked Jonas.

"It means us no harm," answered Antaris. "I think," he added, keeping his staff in front of him.

The bird fluttered before the group for a moment before being enveloped by a brilliant flash of white light. Jonas shielded his eyes, but still when he saw the man wearing the feathered cloak standing before him, his vision was cluttered with bright and dark spots.

"I am the Sorcerer of Castle Grayskull," said the man, sounding hopeful yet tired. "I come as a guide for the Truth Sworn seeking to come to our world, Eternia."

Everyone looked at one another for a moment in stunned silence. Finally, Antaris stepped forward. "I seek to go to Eternia as does my companion and these three children. We would be grateful for your help."

Jonas looked at this man. The Truth often provided in amazing ways, but this all seemed too easy. He had to test this. To make sure. "We seek to bring the Waters of Truth to our brother and sister Keldor and Lyn, and wish no harm to befall us on our journey. Do you promise us safe passage, free from Horde trickery, dangers to our person, or our freedom?"

Antaris leveled a searching gaze toward the sorcerer, grateful that he would be able to sense any falsehood in the answer this one gave.

"This I promise," agreed the sorcerer easily, sounding relieved.

"Then we accept your offer," said Antaris. "And you have our thanks."

Jonas handed Antaris his sword and adjusted his grip on Neara. He turned from seeing Micah gather Keelyanne in his arms just as the sorcerer raised his cloaked arms that, to Jonas, looked like great wings. A glow of golden light formed behind him. He motioned for the group to follow. Antaris strode through and Jonas was just about to follow when Micah shifted Keelyanne in his arms so he could tug on Jonas' arm.

"Are we sure we can trust this sorcerer?" the boy asked worriedly.

Jonas smiled sadly, thinking how much the boy was growing. Considering that Micah had trusted Keldor and Lyn immediately upon meeting them, this question was proof that he was slowly outgrowing his innocence. "I sensed the truth of what he was offering, Micah. Now let's go." Micah nodded, and hugged Keelyanne tightly.

As one, Jonas and Micah and the tiny girls they carried entered the portal.

* * *

Antaris was struck at once by both the stark surroundings and the feeling of great power as he stepped into the gray walls of some kind of fortress. _'This must be the Castle Grayskull Keldor described,' _he surmised as he looked around.

Soon Jonas and the children were through and the sizzle of power faded behind them as the portal closed.

"I welcome you, Servants of Truth," sounded the voice of a lovely woman dressed much as the man who had met them.

Antaris wasn't sure, but she and the sorcerer looked very tired, as if some great battle had just occurred. "Are Keldor and Lyn safe?" he asked. If there had been a battle, great or small, Antaris was sure Keldor would find himself in the thick of it. It was the man's way.

Serena nodded. "Keldor is stable now, but is in need of the substance you have brought with you." She stopped, unsure of how much more to say.

"What is wrong with him?" Jonas asked immediately.

Serena answered, trying to temper her words so as not to scare the children. "He has fought a great evil and helped sever its tie to Eternia, but in the battle, his nephew, Prince Adam was mortally wounded. In order to save Prince Adam's life, Keldor linked his life magically to his own. It has helped Adam survive when nothing else could, but the evil power was focused on destroying Prince Adam weakens Keldor so that the healing is taking some time. I have a feeling what you carry will speed it along."

As Antaris and Jonas exchanged worried glances, Serena approached Jonas, who still held Neara. She was still fast asleep in his arms. "So," said Serena, almost to herself, "you are the tiny girl who tamed an evil overlord and won the heart of a witch." She smiled at Micah. "And you are the brave boy who taught hurt and angry criminals to become a man and woman devoted to Truth."

Micah blushed and looked a bit confused. "Ma and Da? All we did was love them." He shifted on his feet.

"Never underestimate the power of love, Micah," Serena told him warmly. "It is that power that can decide the fate of the very universe."

Micah nodded in spite of the confusion he was feeling at the Sorceress' words.

Serena turned her attention back to Antaris. "You will be needed very soon, but not so soon that you cannot rest. It is late and the children must sleep. As you must."

"If you'll follow me," began Malick, "I will take you to some rooms where you can rest. Please remain in your rooms until we call for you in the morning. There are many strange magics and artifacts in this place, so it is unwise to wander."

Antaris nodded and the small party followed Malick down a long hallway.

* * *

Teela flopped down on the couch, Josiah in her arms. He cooed up at her. "Thank the Ancients you're a good baby," she muttered tiredly.

Lyn settled next to her, longing filling her eyes as she watched Josiah. "I'm almost out of the Waters," she said worriedly.

Teela heaved a sigh. "How is it this poison didn't harm me like it is Adam?" she asked.

"She-Ra healed you," Lyn said, drawing out her words as she thought through it. "How did you feel afterwards?"

"Sick," Teela admitted. "I could hardly hold up the Sword of Truth..." Her voice trailed off. "The Sword… Do you think...?"

She rose to her feet and walked briskly out of the room, only to return moments later with the sword in her hand. Lyn watched expectantly and hopefully as Teela raised it and pointed it at Adam, but it did not respond. The blade remained cold and pale.

"No," Teela whispered desperately. "Please work. Please." She shifted Josiah and raised the sword again, but it still did not glow.

"It's meant for revealing the truth, not for healing," Lyn said gently.

Large tears slipped down Teela's face, and she dashed them away angrily. "I know. I just hoped..." She sat down and laid Josiah on a blanket in front of her, placing toys above him so he could play.

"I understand. But you must take into to account that you only had minute amounts of poison in your system. From what Keldor has told us about the fang impaling him, Adam must have had massive amounts flowing through what little blood he maintained until he was brought to safety. And the magics that were about us were fighting in a way I've never sensed magics war before and Adam was caught in the center of it all."

Teela bit her lip and nodded wordlessly. Almost listlessly she batted a toy, making it swing back and forth. Josiah squealed in delight.

Lyn watched Teela playing with her child and took a deep breath. Her hand drifted down to her abdomen. "Is there any way I can get a message to Grayskull, Teela?"

"Of course," Teela answered, looking up. "Why?"

"If the Sorceress could contact some of the mages on Carina, she could open a portal to my world and one of my people could bring us the Waters we need to complete the healing. Besides," Lyn added softly. "If I'm not to return for a great length of time as I suspect, Keldor and I will need it."

"Oh, I see," Teela said, nodding. "The fastest thing to do would be to have Adora contact the Sorceress through telepathy." She raised an eyebrow at Lyn. "Actually, couldn't you do that?"

"I suppose I could." Lyn answered with a shrug. "But I want no communication between myself and any outside source without those in authority being aware. I do not want any of my actions to be misconstrued."

"Oh." Teela stared at Adam's still form for a moment, lost in thought, then she seemed to come back to the present. "Of course you can contact Se--the Sorceress yourself, Lyn."

"Thank you," Lyn said and she closed her eyes in concentration. _'Sorceress. Can you hear me?'_

_'Good morning, Lyn. Some visitors have recently arrived from your new home, Carina. They seemed to believe that you would need a new skin of Waters and have brought it for you and Keldor.'_

_"Thank all that's True!' _Lyn thought, not meaning to send. Lyn grinned ruefully as she heard the Sorceress' mental chuckle. _'Yes, can they be sent here, to the infirmary as soon as possible?'_

_'Of course. I have already contacted Adora to have her escort them from Castle Grayskull. They should arrive very shortly.'_

'_Sorceress.'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Thank you again.'_

'_You are most welcome,' _Serena sent and then the connection was broken.

* * *

Teela wrung her hands, glad that Lana had taken Josiah for a while. Adam, and by default Keldor, had grown feverish during the last half-hour. Lyn was convinced it was Damien's poison doing it. Teela watched with anxious eyes as Lyn wiped the bowl and placed the cloth on Keldor's head again.

"That's it," Lyn said with a glance at the door. "The Waters are gone. I pray they get here soon."

Adora stuck her head in the door, and impish grin on her face. "I guess that means we're right on time."

Lyn sighed in relief. "How far away are they?"

"Just around the corner," answered a deep baritone voice. In an instant Antaris strode into the room.

"Antaris?" Lyn asked surprised. "Why did you come?"

"I felt I was needed and so I am here."

Lyn rose to meet him and gratefully took the skin of waters he handed her. As Lyn quickly emptied the contents into the nearby basin, Antaris walked up between Adam and Keldor's bedside.

"Antaris," Lyn said, once again bathing Keldor's face with the dampened cloth. "This is Princess Teela, her mother Lana, and next to Keldor is his nephew, Prince Adam. Everyone, this is Antaris, leader of the Truth Sworn of Carina."

Everyone exchanged polite greetings, but Antaris noted the subdued voices of the Eternian ladies. He himself was shocked at the sight of this Prince Adam. He sensed the man had tasted death, and in fact was not supposed to be a part of this world any longer. Yet if Keldor had linked his own life to this one…Antaris frowned, then pushed the thoughts away. There were other matters to attend to. "Lyn, can you pause in your tending? We must speak outside."

Lyn shook her head. "They're very sick from an evil poison," she said, dragging the cloth over Keldor's face again. "I can't stop. They could die."

Antaris gently took the cloth from her. "Then I will tend to them," he said firmly. "Jonas needs to speak to you in the hallway. Now."

"Jonas is here as well?" Lyn asked in surprise, starting towards the door. "Why didn't he come in with you?"

Antaris waved her off. "Just go."

"Aunt Lyn, I'll lead you to him," Adora offered.

Lyn's brows drew together, but she did not argue further. With a backwards glance towards Antaris, she assured herself that the cleansing was continuing as it needed to be. Lyn then focused and followed Adora out the main infirmary doors.

"She'll be here in a moment, child. Be patient," came the warm voice of Jonas, Lyn's fellow Truth Sworn and close friend.

"Jonas?" Lyn called, rounding the corner. She stopped, frozen in her tracks as she saw Micah and Neara standing next to Jonas and Keelyanne in his arms.

"Ma!" shouted Micah and Neara as one. Mother and children rushed into each other's embrace.

"Oh, I've missed you," Lyn breathed as she felt their strong little arms surround her.

"We've missed you too," Micah said releasing his adopted mother. Neara however would not let Lyn go, but clung to her leg after she rose to take Keelyanne from Jonas' arms.

Lyn ran one hand through Neara's curls as she balanced Keelyanne on one hip and stared into her child's lavender eyes. "My baby, I've missed you so much."

Adora's eyes welled with tears and her throat tightened. Oh, how well she could relate to what they were feeling. Even not knowing her parents, there had been such a sense of homecoming and love when Adam had brought her back to Eternia the first time, and her parents had embraced her. _'Father can't separate them again, he just can't!'  
_  
Micah approached his mother again. "The sorceress of that strange castle we were in said Da was hurt. But that he was getting well. What happened Ma?"

Lyn stared at her son, unsure for a moment what to say."Do you remember when Keldor showed you how to do the linking spell?" she finally began.

Micah nodded. "Neara had cut her arm and I wanted to help. Da said if we were linked my body could share its strength with Neara and it would heal much quicker."

Lyn nodded. "And it was painful for you wasn't it?"

"Yes. I had to share the pain until the cut healed."

"Your cousin, Prince Adam, was hurt very badly. He wouldn't have survived if your Da didn't link his own life with Adam's."

"But he's going to get better?" asked Micah, his voice anxious.

"I have a good feeling about it, Micah," answered Lyn. It didn't escape Micah's notice that she did not answer the question directly.

"Can we see him?" he asked in a subdued voice.

Lyn reached down to take Neara's hand and pull her gently from her leg. Kneeling down, she looked into her older daughter's eyes, while she held her younger daughter close to her chest.

"Neara, your Da is sleeping now. He is sick, but he will wake up. I'm going to take you and Micah in to see him but you must be quiet. He and Prince Adam are resting after a great battle. Can you go in quietly and not wake your Da or Prince Adam up?"Neara nodded solemnly.

"Then take Micah's hand."

Micah stepped forward and took his sister's hand. He followed as they entered the main hall to the hospital wing.

Adora turned to go with them but Jonas touched her arm to stop her. She turned back to him.

"May I go as well?" Jonas asked.

"Of course," said Adora. They turned toward the hall together.

In a soft voice that wouldn't carry, Jonas asked, "How bad are they?"

Adora's eyes filled with unshed tears. "About as bad as anyone can be. Adam should be dead right now. If Adam dies, Keldor will die with him." Adora took a deep breath. "But they both are getting better each day. Though I doubt that would be the case without your delivery to Grayskull." Adora tilted her head curiously. "How did you know they would need that skin of water? At this specific time?"

Jonas shrugged. "It's something that is a regular occurrence for us. I can see how it would be unusual for you, however. We are bound so closely to the Truth that we are sometimes given insights or leadings. We seldom understand the reasons ourselves at times. We have simply learned over the millennia that our brotherhood has existed to follow those leadings."

"I've seen similar behaviors from Uncle Keldor and Aunt Lyn since their return. I have to tell you, Jonas, I'm intrigued."

* * *

Neara entered the sickroom quietly just like Ma had told her to. She saw Antaris putting away a cloth and drying her father's face. There was another man lying beside Da, and he looked really sick. "Ma?" she asked hesitantly, "can I give both of them a magic kiss?" Neara looked at her Ma, and she was looking at another red-haired lady with her eyebrows all raised like she did at Da sometimes.

The red-haired woman hesitated slightly, then nodded at Neara's mom. Neara didn't know what was funny, but the woman was smiling so big she had tears in her eyes. Ma guided Neara to blond man's side first.

"Neara, you must be gentle. Only one quick kiss on the cheek. Do you understand?" Ma asked.

Neara nodded. She looked over man's face. He looked like he was in so much pain. And his face was covered in scratches and bruises. Neara leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the man's cheek where the skin was unbroken, and then eagerly turned to her Da's bed. Without asking, she scrambled up the side of the bed and laid on her Da's chest. She gave her Da kisses on both cheeks and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

"Neara," breathed Da. Neara looked up but Da didn't have his eyes open. She looked at her Ma.

"He's still sleeping, sweetheart. He must be dreaming of you."

Neara nodded and hugged her father one more time. Neara did not want to go when Ma patted her back and told her that it was time for everyone to go get some lunch. She shook her head and hung on to Da a moment more, but Ma used that firm voice that Neara knew meant Ma would make her if she didn't do what she said. Neara looked back up into her da's sleeping face and gave him one quick kiss on the tip of his nose and clambered off him. She took her ma's hand.

"I'll stay with Keldor for a while and continue with his cleansing," offered Jonas.

Ma looked unhappy. Like she wasn't sure what to do. But then Keelyanne squealed and tugged on Ma's hair. "I suppose." She nodded as she spoke. The blond lady and Antaris waved at the children to follow, and Neara walked away slowest of all, her hand in her Ma's and her eyes not leaving her Da until the door of his room closed behind her.

* * *

Teela rose quietly from the couch and went to Adam's side, nearly lost in thought. Seeing those little children so concerned about Keldor had wiped away any lingering thought she'd had of wanting Keldor to serve his time in the prison mines for the death of her father. "You were right about him," she whispered to Adam, using a clean cloth to wipe the spot where Neara had kissed him, then brushing his hair back with her hand.

She looked over at Jonas, who was concentrating on Keldor's cleansing and clearly not sure of his place in the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," Teela said. "I'm Teela, Adam's wife."

"I'm Jonas," he answered, his warm gaze meeting hers. "I'm sorry for your difficulties."

Teela smiled bravely. "It's pretty typical around here, Jonas," she said. "It seems like someone's been after Adam for as long as I can remember. But maybe now that Damien's gone, we can have some peace."

"Damien?" Jonas asked hesitantly.

Teela nodded. "We seem to have some time to kill, so let me tell you the story..."

_

* * *

  
_

Antaris pushed in Adora's chair and sat across from Lyn and Adora. Keelyanne was sitting in Lyn's lap and Neara was propped up by several pillows so she could reach the table. Micah sat on the other side of his ma and pushed his food around his plate while the others ate the sumptuous meal in front of them.

Micah wasn't paying too much attention to everything going on around him. All he could think about was the fact that Ma explained that Da had linked his life to his nephew. Micah had learned enough about magic to know exactly what that meant, and it gave him no comfort at all.

Micah had seen Horde attacks and knew more than most kids his age how much of an injury someone could take and still survive. Micah was sure that this relative of Da's would be dead now if Da hadn't used his magic to strengthen him, but the blond man was hurt so badly. _'What if Da's strength isn't enough?_' Micah worried. He looked over to see Princ--er cousin Adora chatting with Antaris, asking questions about Carina and the Horde that ruled there.

Neara was humming a happy tune as she began eating a sweet tart. Micah stared at the one that had somehow appeared in front of him. '_When did this get here?'_

Micah was stabbing idly at the tart when he placed the song Neara was humming. It was the last one his father had sung to him before he died. And now, it could be the last song he heard before he lost his Da too. Without a second's warning, Micah stood and raced out the door, swallowing a sob that threatened to escape him.

* * *

Lyn rose to chase after him, but Adora placed her hand on her arm. "I'll go find him. You stay and eat. You've had no relief from that room since we've been back from the battle at Snake Mountain."

Lyn wanted to argue, but she sensed she should stay put for now. She nodded as she eased back into her seat, yet the worry in her eyes didn't fade.

* * *

Micah raced down the labyrinth of hallways in the massive palace, not caring where he was heading, just looking for some quiet place he could cry.

Randor caught sight of the little boy rushing blindly towards him and reached out his hands to stop him. "Whoa there, young man, take it easy," he said, catching the boy as gently as he could. He kneeled down next to him. "What's wrong, son?"

Micah couldn't bring himself to even look at the man in front of him as the tears burst forth again. "I've already lost one father," choked out Micah, "And now I'm about to lose another." He coughed and sobbed even harder.

_'One of the soldier's sons, no doubt,'_ Randor surmised. "Come with me, lad." He took the boy to a nearby alcove and sat down on the bench with him. He placed an arm around him and let the boy sob for a few minutes. When his cries began to slow, Randor cleared his throat. "I'm sure the healers are doing everything they can for your father," he said slowly, "but it's hard not to worry anyway, isn't it?"

Micah nodded, his eyes never leaving the swirling marble of the floor tiles. "It's just not fair," whispered Micah. "My father and mother where minding their own business when those monsters came in and killed them and burned me and my sister. All he ever did was what was right. And then when my sister and me got away from those murderers, we had to hide for months on the streets, always scared and hungry. Then my Da comes along and saves us. He took care of us. And now he's dying too--for doing the right thing."

Randor's eyes filled with tears of sympathy. "I know how you feel," he said, causing the boy's eyes to lift from the floor. "My son was doing the right thing and was hurt very badly too, and I'm not sure he's going to...to get better." The boy sniffed. Randor continued in a tender voice, "Your da sounds like a very good man. I found out not long ago that I like fishing with my son. What sorts of things do you do with your da? "

Micah perked up a bit. "We like to fish too. And he's teaching me magic." Micah's chin lifted slightly. "I'm good at it too."

Randor smiled, wondering at the boy's unfamiliar accent. "I bet you are."

"He didn't have to stay with us," Micah continued. "He had a safe place to leave me and my sister. But my Da and Ma risked everything to stay with us. They wanted to keep us with them. To make me and my sister part of their family." Micah let out a deep sigh. "Does doing the right thing always end up with bad things happening to the ones just trying to help?"

Randor's lips parted slightly at the deep question. "No, son, not all the time," he protested. "Sometimes it feels that way, I know, but those who help have just as much joy in their lives as sorrow. I bet you and your sister have brought much happiness to your ma and da, and that they wouldn't trade that for anything."

Micah smiled at that. "I know they wouldn't. They almost died to keep us."

"But they didn't," Randor concluded. "That was very brave of them, to risk their lives for you. It sounds like your da is a very courageous man, who always puts others before himself. He risked his life for you, and he risked his life to protect our kingdom."

Micah's head raised a little higher. "He is. And I want to be just like him when I grow up. I'm even training with the Truth Sworn back home, so I can enter the Waters of Truth and be a Truth Sworn warrior and mage like my Da and Ma. I'm going to protect Carina one day just like they protected me and Neara, and the way my Da is risking his life to save his nephew."

Randor paled._ 'Truth Sworn? Carina? By the Ancients...'_ "You're _Keldor's_ son?" he asked, his voice unsteady.

Micah nodded and looked up at the man beside him for the first time—and the crown he was wearing. "You're a king?" he asked, surprised. "I think my Da is related to some kings on this planet." Micah shifted uncomfortably for a second, then added. "He doesn't like to talk about it though. He doesn't like to remember the bad things he did before he came to Carina. He says he was a monster." Micah looked back up at the man beside him and asked hesitantly, "Do you know him?"

Randor stared at the boy, stunned. _'Monster is exactly the right word for what Skeletor was.'_ And yet obviously, this boy had never seen that side of Keldor. "I do know your da," Randor finally managed to say. "I am King Randor, his half-brother. It is my son's life Keldor is trying to save." His voice finished on a note of wonder, as if that idea had finally sunken in.

"You're his brother?" asked Micah. "Was he-" began Micah but he was cut off by Adora's voice calling nearby.

"Micah? Where are you? Micah, please, come back and talk to me."

"I'm over here," called Micah.

Adora rounded the corner and stopped short as she saw her father sitting beside Micah.

"Father?" she questioned hesitantly. "What's going on?"

"Micah and I were just enjoying a man-to-man talk," Randor answered lightly. "After all, he is my nephew." He grinned at the boy. "Right, Micah?"

Micah smiled shyly. "Sure, Uncle Randor." Micah looked up at Adora apologetically. "I'm sorry I just ran out."

Adora was torn for a moment between laughter and tears. What won out was a strange sputtering. "Y-your Ma is very worried about you," she finally managed to say, her wide eyes darting back and forth between Randor and Micah.

"He's better now, aren't you Micah?" Randor asked. At the boy's nod, Randor gave him a bracing squeeze on the shoulder. "Now go on and go see your ma before she calls out the entire royal guard to search for you. Mothers worry too much, you know."

Micah giggled and ran out, back towards the dining room. Adora raised an eyebrow at Randor.

"What?" he asked innocently as he stood.

"Did you enjoy your chat?"

"Let's just say I may never look at Keldor and Lyn the same way again," Randor said with a shake of his head. "I know what they told us, but to hear it from the lips of a child..." He shook his head again.

Adora laughed lightly. "Come on, Father. Uncle Stephen and Aunt Mira were looking for you earlier."

* * *

Randor and Adora looked over the documents that Mira and Stephen had placed before them.

"All is in good order," Randor said, signing the final document. He looked up at his brother and sister with gratitude. "I just can't thank you enough for all of your help now."

"Nonsense," said Stephen. "We are family. That's what we do for one another."

Randor opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted as their father entered the room. "Son," he commanded, his agitation clear in his voice.

Randor turned quickly at Miro's tone. "What, Father?"

"There is a young man in with Keldor. He said that he and another brought Keldor's children here with them. Do you know where they are?"

Mira and Stephen exchanged surprised expressions.

"I know they're here, but I'm not sure where," explained Randor.

"The last place I saw them was in the dining hall," added Adora in an apologetic tone.

Miro nodded and turned toward the dining hall with great haste.

"Keldor's children are here?" asked Mira. "Why didn't you tell us?" she chided.

"I only just found out myself, just before we met up with you," explained Randor with an upraised hand.

A concerned look crossed Stephen's face. "Is that wise, brother? With the sentencing?"

Randor stopped short as he considered that thought, but before he could say anything Mira interrupted.

"How can either of you think of that right now when Keldor and Adam's lives are on the line?" she asked, exasperated. "Of course they should be here. Their father is sick. They should be close to him."

Randor smiled ruefully. "As always, you see through to the heart of the matter, my sister." He pressed a kiss into her forehead. "In any case, I did not send for them," he explained to Stephen. "Several members of the order that Keldor and Lyn have joined arrived and had the children with them."

"It was a good thing too," added Adora. "Whatever is in that water Lyn was using to cool Keldor's face, it seems to have a healing effect on both of them. And she had just run out when the Sorceress contacted us and explained that visitors from Carina arrived with a skin of those same waters." She glanced at her watch. "Speaking of which, if we're finished, I want to go check on Adam and Uncle Keldor."

"I'll go with you," said Randor, offering his daughter his arm. Adora smiled and slipped her arm through his, but before they could leave Stephen cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"There's one more thing, Randor," Stephen said. "There has been no success in finding the body of He-Man. The time for the memorial for He-Man is now."

Randor released Adora's arm. "I suppose you're right," he admitted reluctantly.

Mira came to his side. "I think Stephen and I can start preparations. Why don't you go visit Adam, and we'll have preliminary plans sketched out when you return."

"Thank you both," he said, as Adora once again threaded her arm through the crook of his elbow. "I shall return soon." Father and daughter walked out, leaving Stephen and Mira to their sad task.


	26. Chapter 26: Remember

Ramos was injecting something into Adam's IV when Randor and Adora entered the room. Teela stood to the side, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" Randor asked sharply.

"He just started thrashing around," Teela answered in a choked voice, approaching the bed and grasping Adam's hand. "The IV came out, and then his side started bleeding, badly."

"Why weren't we called?" Randor demanded.

"There wasn't time," Ramos said calmly. "Besides, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing." He motioned to the monitors. "His blood pressure's up, closer to where it should be. That water of Lyn's seems to be helping. The wound's not closing any faster, but his vital signs are better and the fever's gone down."

Jonas smiled to himself as he continued to apply the Waters to Keldor's face, which was actually starting to look a little irritated by the constant rubbing, although they had all been gentle. Jonas tilted his head to one side and shrugged, then began applying the water to Keldor's neck and exposed arms. _'It can't hurt to try applying it to other areas,' _he reasoned.

* * *

Hutch pulled his cloak even more tightly around himself. It had taken several days of searching but he was here. He used what he'd learned of magic and sorcery from Damien to bypass the traps that protected this little-known jewel. Once again he was grateful Jitsu had shown up when he did. With his help, Hutch and Marzo were able to break into the Fartenton Magical Academy and steal one of their greatest books of magical lore and spells.

At the thought of Marzo, Hutch scowled. How he hated that he still needed that man. A man willing to leave Hutch after all of the work they'd put into overthrowing Adam together. Just because Damien was gone. Fortunately, the arrival of "He-Man" had been enough to convince Marzo to not leave before all their hard work had been given a proper chance to bear fruit.

A smirk appeared on Hutch's face as he recalled that meeting and the fear he and Marzo had both felt at seeing He-Man. Even Jitsu had wondered if he had wandered closer to the Valley of Echoes than he had intended. They soon learned, however, that it was in fact not He-Man, but Faker, a being created by Skeletor years ago. The thing had fallen into the abyss around Grayskull during a fight with He-Man. Apparently creatures made of magic like Faker could climb for years without tiring, because he had somehow managed to climb out—and now here he was, with perfect timing, appearing to help Marzo, Hutch, and Jitsu overthrow the royal family.

Hutch shook off a spider web and the memories in irritation. The strange text they'd stolen said the blood jewel would be in the center of a chamber of daggers. He felt along the wall until he met a dead end. He was about to turn around, but instead yelped in surprise when a silver blade jutted out and cut his hand. The blood dripped off of the shining blade and onto the stone wall. A rumble sounded around the underground corridor and the stone wall began to slide to the side.

"Macabre," noted Hutch as he saw the chamber filled with daggers stained with blood long dried. Each dagger stood like shining stalagmites from the floor buried at various heights around him. One reddish brown streaked path led to a low stone bench in the center of this maw of jagged and blood-streaked metal.

Hutch walked slowly until he could see the low bench for what it really was: an altar to Evil. In the center was a human skeleton with the knife used for the sacrifice still buried in the exposed ribs. Where the heart once was, there was now a ruby the size of a human heart. It was pulsing with an evil glow like a demonic heartbeat.

"Yes," hissed Hutch as he reached into the remains and pulled out the strange glowing jewel. "I feel your dark power. It is great. And your powers will be particularly useful in my conquest and rule of all Eternia."

* * *

Lyn rubbed Keelyanne's back to calm her. She was fussy and it was time for her nap, but Lyn was going to make sure Micah ate a full meal. Chef Alan had been so kind when Micah came back in, and had offered to let Micah have a chance to really eat this time.

Micah was eating his dessert when Lyn placed her hand on the chef's arm. "Thank you," she said, cutting her eyes to Micah.

"No problem at all. The boy was obviously upset before, and no child will ever be hungry in this palace while I'm in charge of the kitchens." With those kind words the rotund man swept off into the direction of his domain.

Lunch had taken twice as long as it should have, but now Antaris was playing chase with Neara, and Lyn was holding her child. For a moment she felt only peace.

The rich wood entry swung open to reveal King Miro. He was wearing a wide grin on his face. "I had heard you had arrived," he said, striding eagerly forward toward Lyn and her small family.

Lyn turned and mirrored her father-in-law's smile. "They arrived a few hours ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Miro interrupted her with an upraised hand. "I will hear no apologies from you my dear," he replied, tracing his fingers down his sleeping granddaughter's face. "You have had more than enough on your mind. You would have told me before the day was out."

Lyn breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Ma?" asked Micah, turning toward the visitor.

"Micah, this is King Miro. He is your Da's father."

"And your grandfather," interjected Miro looking at the young man with pride. "If you'll have me."

Micah grinned and stood. He reached out his hand, and Miro took it and pulled the lad into a firm embrace. "I am so glad to meet you. Keldor is so very proud of you."

Micah looked away and wiped his eyes before he responded. "I'm proud of him too."

Neara, upon noticing the stranger and the way everyone seemed to be happy to see him, decided to investigate. She tugged on her ma's arm. Lyn chuckled and placed her hand on her eldest daughter's head. "This is Neara."

Miro sank down to his knees and looked in his granddaughter's eyes. "I'm very happy to meet you."

Neara grinned and reached out to give him a hug. Miro hugged her tightly, then stood with a groan. Neara tugged at his robes and held out her arms. Miro chuckled and picked up the little girl with an effort, amused when she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well thank you very much, Neara, but what was that for?"

Lyn chuckled. "You groaned when you got up. Neara thought you might be hurt."

"My kisses make everyone feel better," explained Neara, matter-of-factly.

Before King Miro's great smile faded from his face, Orko came rushing in holding an inverted serving tray as a makeshift shield.

"Has anyone seen Chef Alan?" he squeaked, slamming the doors with magic and placing a magical lock on them.

Keelyanne began to wail in earnest as the noise jarred her awake. Orko jumped and spun around mid air. "Oh I-I'm sorry," he stammered. He lowered his makeshift shield to the nearby table and floated up to Keelyanne. "Aw, I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you."

At that moment he realized who was holding the child, but before he could say another word, King Miro's hand clasped his shoulder.

"Friend, Orko, I would like you to meet my grandchildren. Micah," he said motioning to the lad next to the table, "Neara," he continued pointing to the giggling child in his arms, "and Lyn is holding Keelyanne."

"I really am sorry," said Orko quietly as he looked at Keelyanne. She had calmed and was now hiccupping softly in Lyn's shoulder.

"It's okay," Lyn said, one eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"You seemed in quite a rush," noted Antaris. "I wonder if you need any help at all?"

Orko shook his head quickly. "I-I'll be fine. It's just Dree--my wife--is at the craving craze stage of her pregnancy. She's having cravings pop up instantly and if she can't have what she craves she gets a bit," Orko tugged at his scarf, "cranky."

Lyn looked at Orko with an upraised brow. "Couldn't you just conjure what she wants?"

Orko stopped for a moment his eyes wide. "Why didn't I think of that?" he said, snapping his fingers. "Peaches, berries, sweet, and tart, become for me culinary art."

A glittering silver tray appeared out of thin air, filled with dainty cakes drizzled with candied fruits.

"Perfect," breathed Orko with relief.

Neara laughed and clapped her hands at the display of magic. She reached out to touch the tray.

"Neara stop," cried Lyn.

Trying to heed her mother's warning, Neara only tapped the tray lightly, but still it spun violently, sending a pile of cakes back onto Orko.

"Oh no," he moaned as the children chuckled.

Lyn waved her hand and a tray of identical treats appeared. "Here you are," she said passing them to the small magician.

A pounding on the door reached them. "Orko, are you in there?" Dree Elle called, her normally whispery voice sounding almost harsh.

"Thanks!" Orko whispered to Lyn. He released the magical seal on the door and floated over to Dree Elle, holding out the treats. "Just what you asked for, my dear."

"Oh, Orko," Dree Elle whispered, blinking her eyes rapidly. She ate one of the treats and hugged him. "I'm sorry I got so nasty, Orko. At least it's not much longer."

Orko sighed in relief. "I know, Dree, I know," he murmured softly as he escorted her out of the room. "I'm going to go see Adam now, okay?"

"Okay," her voice answered, barely traveling back to the group.

"Did you hear Randor set the memorial service for He-Man?" Miro asked Lyn, silently reaching for Keelyanne.

"Who's He-Man?" Micah asked.

"A hero who..." Miro looked at Lyn in silent apology, "who lost his life in the battle where your cousin Adam was hurt."

Antaris grimaced. There was more to this He-Man than the king was sharing. Before he could question it, however, he caught Lyn's eye and she nodded. Antaris decided that Lyn would not go along with this partial truth unless it was important.

"So he was fighting with Da and cousin Adam?" asked Micah curiously.

"He was fighting with your Da," Miro agreed. "He sacrificed himself to shut down a special connection Evil had to this world."

"I didn't know the service was scheduled," Lyn interjected to stave off further half-truths.

"Randor was discussing it with Mira and Stephen when I met them while searching for you." interjected Miro. "It's to be held in two days."

"So soon?" asked Lyn in shock.

"He-Man has been gone for over a week already," Miro reminded her. "To delay any longer would be considered disrespectful to his memory."

* * *

The Great Arena was filled to overflowing. Representatives from Etheria, Phantos, and other worlds He-Man had impacted filled the inside seats, along with representatives from other Eternian kingdoms, the Masters and He-Man's friends. The remaining seats were filled with people he had helped or people who had admired him. Duncan's hologram projectors were set up to show outside the arena and into every city in the kingdom. All of Eternia, and even beyond, was mourning this day.

Man-E-Faces swallowed hard as he approached the middle of the stage set in the center of the arena. He had been chosen to narrate the ceremony, an honor he had humbly accepted.

"My friends, fellow countrymen, visitors, guests," he began in a solemn voice. "Today we gather to mourn the passing of Eternia's greatest hero. He-Man was not just a hero for his feats of strength, but for his acts of kindness and love. I myself was a lost soul before he extended a hand in friendship. Like many of you, I owed him my life, and wish more than anything that I could have prevented this sudden loss." Man-E-Faces swallowed hard and forced himself to speak clearly.

"As many of you know, Prince Adam was critically injured in the fight that cost He-Man his very life. Because they need to return to Prince Adam's side, King Randor and Princess Teela will pay their respects first."

Randor climbed the steps, trying to infuse confidence into his stature. "Just over a week ago, Eternia lost a hero. But as Man-E said, we really lost far more than that. We lost a friend who was true to all that was good. We lost a leader. We lost a role model."

Jonas leaned over to Antaris as Randor went on. "Do you feel as if he's avoiding telling the truth about something?" he whispered.

"There is some great secret here," explained Antaris. "I'm not sure what it is, but Lyn is aware of it."

"She did warn us that coming to this memorial could be uncomfortable for us," agreed Jonas. He rubbed his hand across his slightly upset stomach. "Now I know why."

"It is tempting," Randor was saying as they returned their attention to him, "to lose faith in the good of this world when faced with a loss such as this. After all, He-Man was the epitome of what a champion of goodness should be. If even he, who had the power of Grayskull on his side, could be destroyed, what hope do we, mere mortals have?"

Silence answered his question as Randor paused. "My friends, I beg you, do not accept this lie. He-Man may be gone physically, but his spirit lives on. We must never forget the things he taught us: to be strong, to do the right thing even when the odds are against us, and to put life first. It is by living and continuing to fight against evil that we honor his memory."

A murmur ran through the crowd gathered as Randor finished. Low chants of "He-Man, He-Man" echoed around the arena for several minutes as Randor took his leave.

Silence fell again as Teela walked to the center of the platform. Everyone knew her as one of He-Man's closest friends, and rumors had made them more.

"There were very few of us who truly knew He-Man," Teela finally said, looking at the sky as she fought back tears. "He kept a big part of himself secret, because he wanted to protect us all from the threats he lived with on a daily basis. His courage was beyond what any of us knew, beyond what any of us had a right to expect out of another human being. Perhaps some suspected that He-Man had an easy life when he wasn't out protecting Grayskull or the palace, or helping people. Nothing was further from the truth. He-Man bore a greater burden than any of us can understand."

Teela sniffed. "He-Man was one of the truest friends I could ask for. He never judged me, even though he had to pull me out of a lot of scrapes I shouldn't have gotten into in the first place. He always thought of others; he never put his own needs first. I know that we will all miss him deeply. But as King Randor said, his spirit lives on, and it will continue to inspire us for generations to come."

Like Randor, Teela stopped after the short speech. They had both agreed not to say anything that would require them to lie outright, so the less said, the better.

Antaris began to rub his stomach as well. "This secret they're keeping is great, but I can tell the spirit of what they're saying is true. They had a deep affection for this He-Man, but I am not sure he is dead. Perhaps just gone beyond their reach."

Jonas nodded. "Perhaps." He scanned the crowds. There were battalions of soldiers, heroic warriors of every race and species, and countless royal houses arrayed in their version of mourning clothes. Mostly blacks and grays, Jonas noted.

"Do you suppose," asked Jonas, "that Keldor had to come back here in part to find the princess meant to stand beside us as we finally drive the Horde from our world?"

"In a world so full of heroes," agreed Antaris, "it would stand to reason that the princess will arise from these brave people."

Teela and Randor had quietly taken their leave, and Ram-Man was on the platform. He had been selected by the Masters by the luck of the draw, since there was not enough time for everyone to speak.

"He-Man needed his sword to fight," Ram-Man said, startling the crowd with the abrupt manner of his beginning. "A rock man stole it from him, and we went after it. He-Man tried to talk him into givin' up the sword, but he wouldn't listen. Man-at-Arms said he might have ta fight him for it, and He-Man refused. He didn't want to be the one to teach them to fight." Ram-Man rubbed his nose.

"Dat's what He-Man was like, always doin' the right thing. He was the nicest and smartest guy I ever knew, and one of the best friends a guy could ask for." This time the squat man wiped a tear away. "I'm gonna miss him a whole lot."

The simple, heartfelt speech touched many hearts, and tears that had been held at bay now began to fall. The ceremony continued on for another hour. Fisto got up and spoke of how He-Man had turned his life around. Queen Elmora of Phantos recalled how he had rescued her from Skeletor's spell. Jonas and Antaris grew more comfortable as these other people spoke.

Then Duncan stood. "There's not a lot I can say that hasn't already been said," he announced. A few people chuckled lightly at that, glad to smile for the first time in hours. "He-Man was like a son to me. When he first took on Grayskull's power, he came to me almost constantly for advice. As the years progressed, I turned to him just as often. He was a wise young man, dedicated to good. His passing is a great loss for all Eternia."

Jonas groaned under his breath. "Whatever the secret is, he knows it as well," he whispered to Antaris.

Antaris nodded thoughtfully, his eyes narrowed as he watched an unknown warrior woman approach the center of the staging area.

"What is it?" Jonas asked, following Antaris' gaze.

"I'm not sure," Antaris replied slowly, though an idea was beginning to form.

She-Ra's heart was in her throat as she stood before the crowd. Instinctively she knew that these people would look to her now as a protector as they had once looked to He-Man. Something about the idea bothered here, but she had no idea why. "He-Man was my brother, and my heart is heavy with this loss. He rescued me," she said slowly, focusing on what needed to be said. "Like Adora, I was lost. If it were not for him, I would not be here today, and it is very possible that the Horde would still be in control of Etheria. But it wasn't his strength that rescued me. It was his heart."

Jonas gasped as he looked closely at She-Ra. "I think I understand now."

"As do I," agreed Antaris in wonder, careful to keep his voice low. "She has been changed by magic somehow, and I can sense that magic seeking to lead us away from the realization of who she is, but it is her. And if there is a power so mighty that it can so alter and strengthen a person, it is no wonder that this is such a great secret."

"And a secret it must remain, I'm sure," agreed Jonas quietly. "But you do realize that she is a princess."

"Yes, and more," Antaris explained. "When I was at lunch with Lyn and her children yesterday, Adora was there. Apparently she is the same child Hordak raised on Etheria, and she was very concerned with our plight. She knows of Devrian and his evil. She asked if we could use any supplies or medicines. She assured me that anything she could provide would be given to us."

"You don't suppose she is the last piece necessary for the prophecy to be fulfilled and the Horde driven from our world?" asked Jonas in an excited whisper.

"We shall see," said Antaris, resisting the urge to jump ahead of the Truth with the assumption. "I am very interested to see how the Truth leads in the next few weeks, if these last few days are any indication of what we will see."

"There have been many rumors about where my brother's loyalties lay," She-Ra was saying. "Please, I beg you, do not dishonor his memory with any more of these rumors. He was very close to the royal family, and loved them as his own. He believed that King Randor and Prince Adam are good men with the people's best interests at the center of their lives. He-Man is no longer here to lead us, but we do have good people like King Randor and Queen Marlena, Prince Adam and Princess Teela, Princess Adora, Fisto, Man-at-Arms, and others. It is time to look to them to lead us through what we hope will be a time of peace. That is how you can honor He-Man's memory."

* * *

Lyn rubbed her hair with a plush blue towel. She turned toward the steamy mirror with a sigh. Miro had fallen completely in love with her children and they returned his affection. Neara was besotted and began calling him Grandfather without a second's hesitation. Micah was a bit shy at first, but Miro won him over quickly. Lyn chuckled and laughed. She doubted Keelyanne had left his arms at all that first hour. He doted on her completely.

Lyn smiled when she remembered his kindness to her. He'd taken in her rumpled clothes and the dark circles under her eyes and ordered her to her suite for a shower and a rest. He'd informed the children that they were going to the open air market so he could spoil them properly as is a grandfather's place. Lyn was so tired she didn't make it to the shower; she had collapsed into the bed instead.

Now rested and freshly showered, Lyn followed the sounds of her children's laughter to a playroom and her heart melted. Micah was adjusting the controls on his new glide board and Keelyanne lay on a blanket, her collection of stuffed Eternian animals strewn around her as she played peek-a-boo with her grandfather.

"Ma!" shouted Neara rushing up to Lyn. "Look what Grandfather got us." She held up her tiny wind raider that was being piloted by gronks and a tiger that looked exactly like Cringer.

Lyn smiled and admired the toy. "That's wonderful. Did you remember to say thank you?" she asked.

Neara nodded proudly.

Miro stood to his feet and took Keelyanne in his arms as he walked up to Lyn. "You look better, my dear."

"Thanks to you," Lyn said. "I was wondering if you could watch them a little longer. I want to check on Keldor."

"Of course," Miro replied kindly. It would be my pleasure."

At the name Keldor, Neara laid her toys aside. "I wanna see Da," she pleaded as she came up to her ma.

"Neara, Da is very sick. He needs to rest."

"Ma, I miss Da," Neara sniffled.

Lyn was torn, and Miro saw the indecision in her eyes. "Lyn, I'll bring them down with you for a quick visit and then they can come back here with me," he offered.

Lyn looked back down at Neara. "If I let you go, you have to return with Grandfather when I tell you. Do you understand? "

Neara nodded and hugged her. Lyn stood and walked with Neara's hand in hers and her free arm wrapped around Micah's shoulder. Miro followed closely behind with Keelyanne in his arms.

* * *

Teela finished feeding Josiah and raised him to her shoulder to burp him. "How long will you have to continue bathing Keldor with those Waters?" she asked Jonas.

The man shrugged. "Until they're out of danger, I suppose."

Teela was just about to lift the sheet to see how Adam's side looked when Lyn entered the room, Miro and her children trailing behind her. Teela swallowed hard. Having so many people from another world in here worried Ramos because of the higher risk of infections, so it worried her as well. But she couldn't deny the family the chance to see Keldor. Nor did she want Keldor moved; she wanted Adam healed as soon as possible. She straightened her back against the weight of the responsibilities and worries that seemed to be weighing her down and smiled at the family, doing her best to be friendly.

Jonas smiled and placed the dampened cloth back in the basin. "I'll be outside if you need me," he offered as he made way for the small group.

Neara rushed from Lyn's side and crawled back up on her Da's bed and hugged him tightly round the neck. Miro chuckled as she began to scatter kisses on his face.

"Unnn," groaned Keldor raising his hand to Neara's back. "I'm up. I'm up," he muttered almost incoherently.

"Keldor?" breathed Lyn in wonder as she rushed to his side. Her hand smoothed back his hair and in a moment his blue eyes opened and locked on her lavender gaze.

"Lyn?" he croaked, then looked down at the tiny person clinging to his neck. "Neara? What are you doing here?"

"Da!" she squealed happily. Lyn shushed her as quickly as possible and Miro rushed to the empty chair between Adam's and Keldor's beds. "Son, are you alright?"

"I think so," he said, weakly wrapping an arm around Neara and reaching his free hand to touch the face of Keelyanne, still in Miro's arms. His hand shook as he touched her; whether from weakness or disbelief no one could tell. "Where's Micah?"

"I'm here, Da," he said eagerly, walking up beside Lyn and placing his hand on Keldor's arm.

"Adam?" Keldor asked. He forced himself to relax and allow his head to rest, feeling as if his insides were made of Tar Swamp goo.

Miro looked over at Adam, but his chest rose and fell rhythmically. Teela watched him intently, then shook her head at Miro, distress plain on her face.

"He's here, Son, but he's not awake," Miro finally said. "You might know more about his health than we do, with that spell you cast. He woke up for a few seconds when Ramos brought him out of the drug-induced coma, but you two have been unconscious ever since."

"How long?" Keldor asked. He took a deep breath, trying to will strength back into his voice, and wished desperately for a drink. "And why are they here?" he asked tenderly as he glanced down toward the tiny girl wrapped around his neck.

Miro shook his head. "Days. Adam developed a fever, maybe from Damien's poison. There was no other sign of an infection. You two were brought back from Snake Mountain ten days ago." He looked to Lyn to offer her explanation of the kids' presence.

"Adam was full of that poison," Lyn confirmed. "Your connection to him could not heal him fully unless you were continually purified from the evil you were touching as your life force intermingled with his. We were almost out of the Waters when Antaris and Jonas showed up with more Waters and the children at Grayskull, because they felt led to come." Lyn shrugged with a smile, thankful to see Keldor's midnight blue eyes in reality instead of a dream.

Keldor chuckled weakly. "Sounds like Antaris."

"What are all of you doing in here?" Randor asked from the doorway, keeping his voice kind. Ramos had spoken to him as well about the risk of infection. "It's supposed to be limited to..." His voice trailed off and he stopped short, causing Marlena to bump into him from behind.

"You're awake," Randor said. He looked hopefully over to Adam, his face falling when he saw his son's still form.

Marlena, too, looked back and forth. "I don't understand," she said. "Shouldn't Adam be awake as well?"

"It's okay, Uncle Randor," explained Micah.

Keldor's mouth dropped open. He looked at Lyn and mouthed the words, "Uncle Randor?"

She grinned and gripped the hand that was resting on Neara's back.

"Da taught me that these linking spells help heal but the person being healed usually takes a little longer to finish the healing," Micah explained earnestly. "The link makes sure that the healing happens though." Micah looked back at his Da. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes," confirmed Keldor, fighting to keep from showing that he was already tiring, "but he will not be able to heal well if he cannot rest."

Miro nodded and clasped Keldor's shoulder. "I'll be in soon to check on you, my son," he promised and headed to the door with Keelyanne in his arms. Micah padded quietly to his Da's side and hugged him before turning to go with Miro.

Lyn reached for Neara but she began to shake her head vigorously. "I wanna stay with Da," she pleaded.

"Neara, please," Lyn said gently. "Da needs to rest."

"I'll be quiet," Neara promised in a whisper. "I'll take a nap with Da like I do at home."

Marlena came beside Lyn and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she won't cause any problems, Lyn." Marlena leaned down close to Neara, "Just so long as you promise to stay quiet, little one."

Neara nodded and hugged Keldor fiercely around the neck. He hugged her back and whispered, "Not so tightly you little trapper vine. You're choking me."

Neara loosened her grasp but did not let go.


	27. Chapter 27: Hope

_A/N: Thanks, everyone, for sticking with the story even though the updates have slowed down! BTW, you might notice, as our beta reader did, that Adora's friend's name, Lohni, is spelled differently than in past stories. Lohni, with the "h", is the correct spelling, which when I/we wrote the other stories, I/we didn't know._

_As always, we don't own most of these characters. But after watching "How to Train Your Dragon" today, I'm starting to think that Dreamworks should buy the rights so we can finally get a good movie...  


* * *

_

"What's goin' on in here?" Ramos demanded gruffly as he barged into the room. "One of the junior healers just told me that there were enough people in this room to make a healthy person sick, never mind two that are practically-" He stopped short as he caught sight of Keldor, who was grinning broadly at him, a now-sleeping Neara still wrapped tightly around his neck.

"You're awake," Ramos stated unnecessarily. He immediately went over to Adam and reached for the sheet then, turned back around. "Do you mind?" He glared at Lyn, then at the door.

Lyn reached for Neara. "I'll be back later after I get her down," she whispered. Keldor nodded, yawning.

Ramos glared at the king and queen and Teela, but the three of them simply stared back balefully. He sighed, then turned back to Adam, pulling aside the sheet. Gently, he pulled the bandages away and gasped.

"What is it?" Teela demanded, her heart in her throat.

Wordlessly, Ramos moved the sheet so they could all see. Adam's wound was gone. In its place was an angry-looking red scar.

"Thank God," Marlena whispered. Randor put an arm around her, and she buried her head into his shoulder.

Teela had thought she couldn't cry anymore, but she now discovered she was wrong. Tears fell from her eyelashes onto the smooth off-white tile floor. She felt dizzy with relief.

A long, steady beep caused them all to jump, their hearts racing. "I'm sorry," Ramos apologized. "I was just unhookin' him from the heart monitor. I shoulda turned it off first."

"Where are you taking him?" Randor asked uneasily.

"X-rays," Ramos grunted. "If his side is pretty much healed, his leg might be too. I don't want it in a cast any longer than it has to be." He wheeled Adam out of the room.

"I have to go tell Father and Mother," Teela said, her eyes still shimmering with tears. She hefted Josiah into her arms, and started out, then paused by Keldor's bed. "Thank you," she said, heartfelt emotion in her voice. She left without another word.

Slipping out of Randor's embrace, Marlena smiled and approached Keldor as well. To his and Randor's astonishment, she leaned down and kissed Keldor's cheek. "Thank you," she echoed in a whisper. "Thank you so much." She didn't wait for Randor, but left the room quietly, leaving the two brothers alone.

Randor cleared his throat uncomfortably, and Keldor's still-shocked eyes met his. "I believe I owe you thanks as well," he said quietly. "And, I believe, an apology."

"I am the one who owes you an apology, Randor." Keldor shifted uncomfortably in his bed. "And more," he added softly.

Randor glanced around and focused in on a chair. Very deliberately, he walked over and picked it up, placing it next to Keldor. He sat down, slightly more comfortable now that he wasn't looking down on his brother.

"Obviously I found it very difficult to forgive you and give you the second chance that most people around here seemed to think you deserved," Randor said, meeting Keldor's gaze again. He drew in a deep breath. This wasn't easy, saying these words to the man who had once been his most bitter enemy. "I was hard-hearted, contemptuous, and unyielding. And yet you risked your life for Adam's anyway, in spite of my treatment of you. I am sorry, Keldor. I was wrong. And I thank you for saving Adam's life." Randor's voice choked up, and he turned his head away.

At this heart-felt confession, Keldor could not contain the tears that he had been fighting. For several long moments he couldn't speak. "I forgive you," he finally choked out. "I am sorry for my hatred of you. For my seeking revenge for a wrong you did not commit, my attacks on your family." Keldor's voice faltered as the weight of his crimes once again fell heavy on his heart. "For attacking Adam, and for Adora." Keldor dragged his hand down his face. "Ancients, Randor, if I could just undo that." Keldor trailed off as his sorrow closed off his throat.

Randor's chest felt tight, and for a moment he feared he might be having another heart attack. Then he realized the sensation was caused by the overwhelming rush of emotions bursting through him. Lingering anger at Skeletor and a strong desire to forgive Keldor were overlaid by the gratitude he could not contain. His jaw worked silently for a few moments as he struggled to find words and tried to decide how much he wanted to tell this man--a man he realized he no longer knew.

"I would be lying if I said I forgive you," Randor finally admitted. "I want to, but it's not easy. I missed my daughter's entire childhood, in part because of you. You tried to kill my son. And yet now you have saved him. You have my gratitude for your actions since your return to Eternia, Keldor. I hope that the knowledge that I believe you have changed can bring you some peace. But I...I need time before I can say that I forgive you. I pray one day those words will come, and I will be able to mean them."

"I understand, Randor, but I need you to understand something." Keldor brushed away his tears with irritation and he leaned up a bit to look his brother in the face. "I want you to forgive me not for my sake. I really do mean it when I tell you that I deserve nothing. I know that. But I want you to forgive me, so you can forever be free of me. I never want you to suffer because of me ever again."

Keldor swallowed hard, unsure of whether or not he should share the rest. "There is something else I am sorry for, but it is not something I think you would be as concerned about now as I." Keldor looked away for a moment, then forced himself to look into Randor's eyes. "I am sorry I was not a brother to you. You are a good man, Randor."

Randor felt as if the world had stopped. _'Skeletor just paid me a compliment. A sincere one, not a sarcastic backhanded one.'_ He found he couldn't even acknowledge it, because he didn't know what to do with it. "You truly are the one who lost out," he said instead, not to be cruel, but to admit the truth in Keldor's words in a roundabout way. "Not only because of the friendship we could have shared, but what you could have had with Mira and Stephen as well." Sympathy stirred in his eyes. "I can see you've reached that conclusion already. I can't imagine it's easy to live with what could have been."

Keldor leaned back into his bed. "There are days I beg the Truth to tell me why _I_ am granted life. Days I beg that some noble soul be spared and I die horribly at the hands of Horde troops in their place." Keldor took in a shaky breath. "Only the knowledge that my life can serve and protect others allows me the motivation to go on."

"Only the love that I've found gives me hope for something good beyond this life," Keldor added in a whisper.

"Love is what is most important," Randor said softly. "If you have that, you have a life worth living."

"I forgot that," Keldor said weakly, "until Adam reminded me and lived out the power of love in front of me."

Randor smiled with fatherly pride. "Adam has a powerful heart for others. _He_ is truly a good man. I've never known anyone so merciful." His smile faded. "I am worried about what the loss of He-Man will do to him, though." The sentence slipped out before Randor could censure it, probably due to his subconscious desire to turn the conversation away from his relationship with Keldor.

"He will struggle with it," Keldor predicted. "He is a hero to the core. But he is wise, and he will adjust in time. He will prove there are many ways to be a hero in his everyday life."

Randor raised an eyebrow. "Not that I disagree with you, but you sound very sure of that."

Keldor grinned for the first time in the conversation. "I am. And as a Truth Sworn, I can only speak the Truth."

Randor returned the smile, although it was with a bit of hesitation. Abruptly, he chuckled. "If anyone had told me a few years ago that my son was He-Man and Skeletor was my brother, and would someday only be able to speak the truth," he began, then stopped as he tried to contain his laughter. "I would have sent them to Ramos...for a psychiatric evaluation!" he finally choked out in between laughs.

Keldor chuckled heartily. "If anyone told _me_ several years ago I would be traipsing around a disease-infested, beast populated jungle with a pair of orphans, one of whom never stopped singing, all to get to a resistance movement so I could fight the Horde and end up adopting the children, I would have blasted them on principle."

Randor roared with laughter at that. "When you're well, you'll have to show us exactly what Neara and Micah put you through on our memory projector."

"Memory projector?" asked Keldor, a slightly wary look on his face.

Randor grinned. "Don't worry. It's painless." He glanced up as a bang at the door signaled Ramos' re-entry with Adam.

"How is he?" Randor asked eagerly, quickly taking in the fact that Adam's cast was gone.

"Leg's healed," Ramos grunted. "Should be waking up today or tomorrow once the sedative wears off."

"That's wonderful!" Randor exclaimed. He looked at Keldor. "Thank you again for saving him."

Keldor nodded toward Adam. "Simply returning the favor."

Randor nodded, a half-smile on his face. "I suppose so. But thank you anyway." He rose and shook Ramos' hand. "And thank you as well, Ramos. Now if you'll both excuse me, I want to go share the good news."

* * *

"It was a pleasant afternoon," Jonas teased. "Walking among the refugees of Keldor's home. Seeing the ways they are trying to make a new start. I'm sure that's why you wanted to cap it off by witnessing a trial for two well-known criminals of this world."

Antaris smirked at Jonas. "If you can tell me you don't sense there is something there we need to see then we'll both turn back around."

Jonas groaned half-heartedly. "You are annoying when you have a point."

Turning a corner, both men became silent. They opened the door to the courtroom and walked into a small tribunal room.

A royal guard waved called the small gathering to order. "All rise for King Stephen of Dyperia and Queen Mira of Illgar."

Stephen and Mira entered the room proudly and took their place at the head table of judgment. Off to the side was an orange-furred creature who had to be Beastman and a man with a rotating eye that had to be Tri-Clops. They looked positively miserable. Somehow, Antaris sensed that they were not miserable over guilt for their actions, but because they were being made to pay for their crimes. He cocked an eyebrow, wondering why the Truth wanted him and Jonas at this trial.

"Please be seated," the guard ordered.

"Beastman and Tri-Clops, Queen Mira and I will be acting in King Randor's place due to his son's condition. Do you have any objections?" Stephen clearly expected some. Jonas understood that it would delay their sentencing, an action both of them might be anxious to promote.

To the surprise of everyone gathered, however, both Beastman and Tri-Clops shook their heads. "No, Sire," Tri-Clops answered for both of them.

Stephen took a moment and stared at the two prisoners. Pulling himself back to the task at hand, he began again. "We will read a listing of the charges made against you. You will have an opportunity to plead guilty or not guilty to each one."

"Are you ready to begin?" asked Mira.

Beastman growled out. "Let's just get this over with."

Mira and Stephen looked at one another for a moment. According to all of the research they had done to prepare for this trial, neither Beastman nor Tri-Klops had ever been this cooperative before.

Stephen raised an eyebrow, but turned back and began reading. "Wanted for an attack on the village of Woodfork."

Stephen looked up at the prisoners expecting them to begin one of their desperate escape attempts, but both men simply said, "Guilty."

Stephen continued to read the list of charges, pausing after each, and after each both men pled guilty.

"It seems from the charges laid against them that they were once in the employee of Keldor--during his time as Skeletor on this world. I wonder if they would be loyal to him again," wondered Jonas.

"If this Beastman has such amazing control over animal, and this Tri-Clops' vision can see through any barrier, they both could be invaluable in the Sunken Jungle," observed Antaris.

"Still, there is blood on their hands," mentioned Jonas, frowning slightly. "They could not fight with us."

"No," agreed Antaris, "But there is much to be done in the Jungle for which their skill could be utilized. They could be housed just inside the gates as Tari once was before her purification."

"If they are truly seeking to change, being around Keldor and Lyn can only help them down that path," said Jonas. "But why would the courts send them with us?"

"I'm not sure it would be their first inclination," answered Antaris. "But I think I should speak with Keldor about this." Antaris nodded to himself. "When the time is right."

Antaris and Jonas rose quietly as the last few charges were being read--all of which Tri-Clops and Beastman pled guilty to.

* * *

Teela hurried to her parents' chambers, thankful they had agreed to take a residence in the palace. They still retained their small home in Anas, but in times like this when they were sorely needed at the palace, it was much easier for them to have their own set of rooms.

"Teela, is everything okay?" Duncan asked as soon as he opened the door.

"Yes," Teela assured him, her smile bright as she stepped in. "Keldor is awake, and Adam's nearly healed. Ramos took him out to x-ray his leg again. He thinks maybe the cast can come off already." Josiah blew bubbles wildly at this statement and swung his arms around.

"You're glad Daddy's getting better too, aren't you?" Lana asked, reaching for the baby.

Duncan watched her with an odd look on his face. It was strange, knowing she would have a child of her own in only a matter of months. _Their own._ It was his child too, he reminded himself.

"When are you due, Mother?" Teela asked, as if reading his mind.

Lana blushed. "In just over five months," she said, her face radiating happiness.

Teela glanced anxiously at the clock, and Lana smiled. "Why don't you go back to Adam, and leave Josiah here for a while?" she suggested. "It sounds like he may wake up soon, but I'm sure Josiah could use a change of scenery in the meantime."

"That would be wonderful," Teela said gratefully. "He has been getting a bit fussier, and it's just about time for another bottle." She kissed her son's forehead gently. "See you in a bit, sweetie." She hurried out the door, calling over her shoulder, "Thank you, Mother!"

Duncan crossed his arms and stared at Lana. "Trying to get in some practice?"

"Maybe," she agreed with a smile. She shoved Josiah into Duncan's arms. "You need it."

Duncan stared down at Josiah, whose wide blue eyes seemed fixated on his mustache. A little hand came up, grabbed at it, and pulled. "Hey, that hurts," Duncan protested mildly. Josiah squealed and reached out with both hands to feel the stiff bristles.

Lana laughed lightly. "I'll get his bottle."

Duncan stared at Josiah, his throat tightening with emotion. It had been a tough couple of months, though he had hid his worry as best he could, trying to be strong for the royal family. Now he could finally relax somewhat. "You gave us quite a scare," he said to Josiah, thankful beyond words that the child was well now. "Then your father nearly died. You two will be the death of me yet." An odd, high-pitched noise sounded faintly from another part of the palace. Duncan grimaced. "Or Orko will be."

He looked up as Lana approached with the bottle, shaking his head as she reached for Josiah. "I'll feed him," he said, taking the bottle from her. He nestled Josiah back into the crook of his arm and the baby reached eagerly for the bottle. Duncan smiled in delight.

"You're good at that," noted Lana with a warm smile.

Duncan looked up, a slightly goofy tilt to his mouth. "It's been a long time, but it comes back to you," he said. He grinned cheekily. "Sort of like flying a wind raider. You never forget."

Lana attempted to return the grin, hoping he wouldn't notice her hesitation. Her hand unconsciously slipped over the slight bump of her stomach.

Duncan caught her wavering smile immediately. He motioned to the seat beside him on the couch. "What is it, sweetheart? Tell me."

Lana sat down beside Duncan heavily. "I'm sure it will come back to you," she agreed, her voice soft. "But I have nothing to come back to me. I wasn't able to be a mother to Teela after the first couple of months."

Duncan felt an overflow of love fill him for this woman who had stood against Skeletor and horrible dangers without wavering. "You've been a wonderful mother to Adam and Teela over the years, even in the limited contact you had with them," he said, hoping to comfort her. "What's bothering you, exactly?"

"It's just that, Duncan." Lana twisted on the sofa and stared into Josiah's tiny face. "I've had only limited contact. I simply don't feel like I know how to be a parent." Lana sighed. "I feel so unprepared."

Duncan guffawed as he tried to choke back laughter. "And you think I was prepared when you handed Teela to me?" he asked in a strangled voice.

Lana giggled. She remembered with great tenderness watching Duncan fumble his way through his first few months with Teela. He was so wonderful, and absolutely unprepared. "I suppose," Lana admitted. "But you were the best father I could have chosen for Teela. I've never thanked you enough for what you did for Teela." She looked up into Duncan's tender gaze. "And for me." She pressed a tender kiss into his cheek.

Duncan flushed with a warm embarrassment that he found he really didn't mind. "Well, as I was getting at, we do have months to prepare," he pointed out awkwardly. Then he grinned at Josiah, who was staring at him with huge blue eyes. "And a grandchild to practice on." He and Lana laughed, and then Duncan added, "Although I'm not sure I can truly wrap my mind around the idea of having a child younger than my grandson."

_"_This is all Orko's fault," Lana pointed out, leaning into Duncan with a chuckle. "Perhaps it's best to not try."

Duncan laughed aloud. "Good point," he said, shaking his head ruefully. "But you know, I do think this may have been meant to be--it may be a real blessing. Perhaps our child will be as good a friend to Josiah as Teela was to Adam." Josiah let out a loud coo, as if he understood and approved of that idea.

Lana smiled at the thought of Josiah and her child being like siblings. "That would be truly wonderful." Lana sighed happily. Then she tensed a moment as she remembered some of Teela's and Adam's more dangerous adventures. "We'll have to watch them like a hawk."

Duncan laughed, but quickly sobered as he too recalled some of the scrapes the two of them had gotten into. "Maybe we should remain at our home in Anas once they can both talk," he agreed, only half-joking.

Lana grinned impishly at Duncan. "Perhaps," she said with the serene voice she used as sorceress. "As you said, we do have months to decide." She looked up into Duncan's warm brown eyes and felt her love for him fill her.

Duncan smiled and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I love you," he said, placing a gently kiss on her temple. "And you," he said to the baby, laying a hand on her stomach. Still in his other arm, Josiah kicked and squealed. Duncan chuckled. "And I love you too, Josiah." The baby blew bubbles at Duncan and Lana, and promptly spit up.

Lana laughed and leaned over to pull a washcloth from a stack Teela had left. "Practice time," she cooed as she cleaned Josiah, bringing a wide grin to the old soldier's face.

Duncan shook his head. "Lesson one: remember to burp the baby," he muttered.

* * *

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Randor fretted, pacing Adam's room.

"I'd like to know that as well," Marlena agreed, looking to Ramos. "You said a day or two. That was three days ago, Ramos. What's going on?"

"You're kiddin', right?" Ramos asked, looking from one to the other. Yet he could see that Teela, Adora, and Keldor also waited for his answer. Lyn had gone to take care of her children, and Hawk, to everyone's surprise, had offered to help her. Miro was with Stephen and Mira in a committee meeting of some kind--no one in the room could remember what committees were meeting anymore.

"You do realize that Adam recoverin' at all, much less as fast as he has, is nothin' short of miraculous, don't you?" Ramos asked them all. "No healer has ever recorded anything like this, by magic or science."

"But Keldor's awake and growing stronger, and their vital signs are no longer in sync," Adora pointed out. "Something's changed. The link between them is weakening."

"Because Adam no longer needs my strength to live," Keldor supplied.

Ramos sighed heavily. "You have to understand that even though the wound looked healed, it wasn't completely done," he said brusquely. "If your intestine walls are 100 million cells thick, for example, Adam's had only regrown about 65 million--in other words, everythin' was there when I ran the scan, but nothin' was as strong as it should be. I ran it again this mornin'. The wound is just not healin' as quickly as it was before. It's about 75 percent healed now. Even when he wakes up, he won't be able to eat anythin' for a while, and he's going to have a long road to regain his strength."

* * *

Adora finished grooming Swift Wind and gave him a hug. "It's a good thing everyone thinks She-Ra's just keeping you here for a while," she told him. "I've needed you these last few weeks." She sighed heavily as Swift Wind nuzzled her. "I'll feel better when Adam wakes up," she admitted.

"Adora?" a familiar voice called.

Adora's eyes opened wide in surprise as she whirled around. "Lohni?"

Her friend ran to her and hugged her for all she was worth. Behind her, Adora caught sight of Castaspella, Glimmer, and Frosta. "What are all of you doing here?" Adora asked, returning Lohni's hug.

"Our gown fitting is this week, remember?" Castaspella reminded her with solemn eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot about it," Adora groaned, putting a hand to her head. "With everything that's happened-" She broke off, realizing she had not once contacted them. "Oh, First Ones. I never told you-"

Tears spilled down Frosta's cheeks. "Hawk told us," she said in a choked voice. "We made it here for the memorial ceremony, but we had to get back to Etheria right away, before we were able to see you—a few of Hordak's old crew thought they could launch an attack." As Adora's eyes widened, Frosta waved a hand dismissively. "We took care of them." She sniffed. "But this…I can't believe He-Man's gone."

Knowing the truth of He-Man's identity, Castaspella refrained from commenting, but placed a comforting arm around Frosta.

"Me neither," Glimmer said, tears pooling in her own eyes. "He always seemed..." --she groped for the word-- "indestructible."

"I know," Adora said sadly. "I felt that way too, most of the time. I'm glad Hawk told you what was going on. I'm so sorry I didn't think to tell you. With Adam being in such a poor condition, I guess I just wasn't thinking very clearly."

"We understand," Castaspella said, her eyes worried. "How is Adam?"

Adora sniffed and tried to hold herself together. "He's supposed to wake up soon. Keldor used his magic to bind his own life to Adam's. If he hadn't, Adam wouldn't be alive. I think he really was dead, and I think that's why we're all so anxious to have him wake up."

"That's understandable," Lohni said, giving Adora a reassuring squeeze. "Now what can we do to help?"

"You're helping just by being here," Adora assured them all with a smile. "Let's go see about getting you settled in."

* * *

Castaspella pulled Adora aside as the other women entered the seamstress' shop. "How is Adam, really?" she asked, her voice low with concern. "What's going on?"

Adora quickly explained the loss of the Power Sword. "I'm not even sure Adam knows," she finished quietly. She glanced towards the door. "We'd better go in."

"Adora, these dresses are gorgeous," Glimmer said as they entered. She was holding up a soft blue gown, its delicate material flowing gently between her fingers.

"They are," Lohni agreed, wrinkling her nose. "Far too pretty for the likes of me."

Adora giggled. "Lohni, you'll look beautiful," she protested.

"I'm not sure the court will appreciate my soldier's march down the aisle, though," Lohni joked.

"There will be no _marching_ down the aisle in _my_ dresses," an older voice chided. A silver-haired woman approached them, moving nimbly through the shop. Years had softened her and added curves she wished weren't there, but time had not slowed her down. She glanced over the four girls in a critical, but not unkind, way. "Well, we'll have to take in every one of those dresses, I bet. Let's go, Blue." She nodded towards Frosta.

"Blue?" Frosta sputtered.

Adora laughed. "Cyndy, don't antagonize my friends," she said, smiling softly. "This is Frosta, Castaspella, Glimmer, and Lohni. Ladies, this is Cyndy, the seamstress who created your dresses, and her assistant, Gwen." She motioned to another woman whose hair was as red as a rose petal, with white streaks running through it, her pert nose and wide eyes lending an air of aged innocence.

The two women set to work with an efficiency that came from years of working together. Soon they began chattering lightly with one another even as their needles and pins began a magic all their own.

"Ack, but I still can' believe it," muttered Gwen, as she pinned up the hem of Glimmer's gown. "The foolishness the outlying villages come up with sometimes."

"Nor I," Cyndy said as she carefully removed the pinned gown over Frosta's head and motioned to Castaspella to take Frosta's place. "But I suppose some people just can't accept it," she added, a hint of sadness mingling with her irritation.

"Accept what?" asked Adora from the bench where she sat waiting with her friends. Truthfully Adora would have preferred not to know, but rumors were powerful things, she'd learned, and something that was easier to fight when you came into the battle forewarned.

"Tis nothing, Highness," assured Cyndy. "Just the ravings of a sad few."

"I'd like to know," Adora said standing.

Cyndy shrugged and nodded to Gwen. "She heard it firsthand, so I suppose Gwen would be the best to explain it."

Gwen blushed a bit pinned the last section of Glimmer's gown as she explained. "My cousin Sarlyn said that her village was saved by He-Man yesterday. And that he said that the royal family could no longer be trusted."

"We know it's all a delusion," added Cyndy disdainfully, "but we reported the information to Man-at-Arms all the same."

Adora grimaced. "_Is it possible Hutch and Marzo have cast some kind of spell to make the people see He-Man?"_

Adora noticed both seamstresses looking at her with concern. Adora shook her head. "It is sad to report such things, but it's good we know."

The two seamstresses continued to work and prattle on about anything and everything as Adora walked to the nearest open window. Worry began to curl in her stomach as she closed her eyes and concentrated. '_Sorceress, can you hear me?'_

'_I can,' _returned Serena.

Adora's blond hair flitted in the breeze as she continued. '_There are rumors that He-Man is saving some of the outlying villages and slandering the royal family. Can you check and see if Hutch or Marzo are behind this?'_

'_Of course, Adora,' _Serena returned. '_I will tell you as soon as I know something.'_

"So Adora," Castaspella said casually as the princess turned around, "who is standing up for Hawk?"

One of the Etherian traditions Adora and Hawk had kept for their wedding was having four friends stand up for them. These friends represented love, hope, trust, and friendship--the four key parts to a successful Etherian marriage. Adora smiled at the barely veiled eagerness in Castaspella's voice.

"Well, Sven will be there, of course," she said. "He wanted to ask Adam, but..." Her face clouded. "There's been a lot going on, and besides, they're supposed to be single. He's made some other friends here and has asked them to stand with him."

"Like?" Lohni prompted, eager to hear this herself.

"Fisto, Ram-Man, and Mekanek." Adora pretended not to notice Castaspella's blush of delight.

"How are you pairing us up?" Frosta asked, not really caring. She had come with the expectation that He-Man would be here, and she could maneuver a pairing with him. Knowing now that he was dead, she couldn't quite find the same joy for the upcoming wedding.

"I thought I'd put Castaspella and Mekanek together," Adora responded with a twinkle in her eye. Castaspella's blush deepened further. "Frosta, I thought you should be with Sven, Lohni with Fisto, and Glimmer with Ram-Man."

"Sounds good to me," Glimmer said as Gwen finished pinning her dress. "Now when do we eat? I'm starved."

* * *

Adora picked at her food, then put the fork down. She glanced around the restaurant. It was a tiny thing, with only enough room for a dozen or so customers. It was dimly lit, completely romantic...and although Adora appreciated Hawk's gesture of bringing her here, she couldn't seem to focus on the conversation, even with her fiancé.

"Ado-ra," Hawk said, drawing out her name. He waited for her eyes to return to him. "I know you're worried about Adam, but I'm sure he's going to be all right." He blew out a breath lightly. She seemed consumed by stress, and he hoped bringing her here would distract her for an hour or so and allow her to relax. He should have known better. "I guess we should have cancelled this dinner, with your friends arriving just yesterday."

"No," Adora said quickly. "I'm sorry, Hawk." Adora looked up and forced herself to focus on her fiancé.

"It's just…" Adora trailed off for a moment. Hawk looked at Adora expectantly. "Well, with Adam still so sick, and the kingdom still grieving for He-Man…is it even appropriate to think of having a wedding?"

Hawk's voice refused to work as he stared at Adora. His eyes narrowed, and he shook his head. "You can't be serious!" he exclaimed hoarsely, once he found his voice. "It's not as if He-Man went away yesterday, and we're marrying tomorrow. It's been well over two weeks, Adora. And we're not getting married for another month. Adam will be fine by then."

Adora looked back at Hawk. "But the kingdom is unstable, and the sentencing is coming up... Now these latest rumors of a fanatical He-Man sect…" She shook her head, her face a mask of despair. "Hawk, how can we even think of getting married now?"


	28. Chapter 28: Waking Up

_A/N: There are still probably eight to ten chapters left in this story, but we are going to be wrapping things up. As this is the semi-final story for Adam and Eternia (there's a loose plot bunny out there we may or may not one day decide to tame) we would appreciate any comments about things you feel are left unresolved from the entire series so far. We would hate to finish the story and realize we forgot to tie up a loose end or two. ;-)_

* * *

Adora's question hung in the air. Hawk reminded himself that he was in a very expensive restaurant with the Princess of Eternia, and no matter how much he wanted to throw her over his shoulder and take her to a remote island until she came to her senses, he couldn't do it.

"When _isn't_ something disrupting our lives, Adora? " he asked instead, his voice rough. "These rumors will never stop. They'll just change. Tomorrow it will be something else. As for the sentencing...if it takes Adam as long as Ramos said it would to recover, the sentencing won't be until we get back from our honeymoon. Your father won't try Keldor without Adam present, and by the time he's up to it, it will be too close to our wedding." He settled back in his chair and folded his arms, confident he had sliced holes into all of her arguments. Another thought struck him, though, and his heart froze in fear. "Adora? You do still want to get married, don't you? "

Adora's jaw dropped. "How can you even ask that?" Adora stopped a moment as she saw Hawk's upraised brow. She dropped her gaze. "I know I want to marry to you, Hawk," she said softly, realizing he had every reason for thinking what he was.

Hawk let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess, I just wanted our wedding day to be perfect Hawk. Everyone happy and safe. I wanted my whole family there." Adora took a breath, her shoulders slouching slightly. "I wanted my family completely back. No anger, no hatred, no animosity, no suspicion and no black cloud of discord anywhere."

"Life isn't a fairy tale, Adora," Hawk said gently.

Adora frowned. "I know that. Better than most."

Hawk nodded and reached out to take Adora's hand. She gripped his hand and looked into his green eyes--a green that reminded her of the South Eternian Sea.

"Hawk, it's just that…" Adora broke off for a moment. She shook her head as if to clear it. "Mother asked me almost a year ago what I wanted in a wedding. At first I wasn't sure, but with her help I remembered some of the weddings we had in the Whispering Woods. Friends and family celebrating, flowers in my hair, and you."

Sensing she wasn't finished, Hawk waited patiently as Adora gathered her thoughts. "It wasn't so much the ceremony or location that made those weddings so special Hawk. I realize that now. It was the feeling of complete and utter happiness in those moments. I want _our_ day to be just as happy."

Adora forced her gaze back to Hawk's face. "I don't want anything to cast a shadow over _our _day."

Hawk sighed, holding onto his patience only because he loved this woman before him with all his heart. "The only shadows that will be cast are the ones you allow," he said, his tone a bit rough. "Adora, weddings are happy because of the hope they celebrate. They aren't an end in themselves. No matter what else is going on, that day we celebrate our love for each other and the hope we share for a life together. It's not about Keldor, or She-Ra, or Adam, or anyone else."

"Hope," Adora repeated simply. "I suppose we all could use that now." She lowered her eyes to the table.

"I could use some myself," Hawk muttered. As Adora's eyes flew to his face, he decided to be blunt. "I'm not rescheduling this wedding, Adora. I intend to marry you when I said I would." He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. "So you gonna be there or not?"

Adora chuckled ruefully. "I suppose I'd better be there. Knowing you, you'd have the whole kingdom in an uproar if I weren't there."

Hawk raised an eyebrow. "Me?" he inquired innocently.

"You," Adora repeated dryly. "And it doesn't hurt matters any that all of your old crew will be in the first couple of rows either."

Hawk grinned roguishly. "But I wouldn't have the kingdom in an uproar, Adora," he drawled. "I'd just have my crew hunt you down, then we'd drag you back to Etheria, and Sven would marry us on the Eternian Ocean."

"And you think a crew of pirates carrying off the Princess of Eternos wouldn't cause an uproar?" Adora asked, her eyes twinkling.

Hawk shrugged. "That's their problem. I'd be worlds away." He winked at her.

Adora grinned back at him. "And if I attempted to escape the vile clutches of my kidnappers?"

Hawk stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Well, I'm sure we can prevent that. I have my ways, you know. Or perhaps She-Ra would marry me instead."

"I knew it!" Adora teased. "You _do_ like She-Ra more than me." She sighed dramatically, then leaned forward and said in a whisper, "I think she and I might be willing to share you Hawk. As long as you abandon this kidnapping scheme of yours."

Hawk's face fell. "Oh, are you sure? I was certain I would get kicked off Eternia and not have to worry about royal formalities anymore." He grinned to let her know he was still teasing.

"Really, Hawk. I'm disappointed. You are more than capable of coming up with something else that can have you kicked off the planet. What happened to all of your strategic skills?"

Hawk leaned in close. "Don't worry, Adora. I have plenty of plans in the works already." He laughed aloud at the look on her face. "Let's finish our dinner, Princess, so we can go check on your brother."

* * *

The insistent beeping had kept Keldor up most of the night. Now, shortly before dawn, he turned onto his side, punching weakly at the pillow. He was more than ready to get out of bed, but so far a trip to the bathroom was as far as he had managed to make it. He couldn't imagine what Adam would be like when he woke up. Keldor frowned impatiently. Maybe he could speed that along. After all, they only had Adam on painkillers; he wasn't in a drug-induced coma any more. Ramos had even removed a majority of the tubes chasing each other around Adam's body; all that was left was the IV in his hand and the small tubes running into his nose. It was high time sleeping beauty woke up.

_'Wake up!'_

The somewhat familiar voice in his head jarred Adam awake. His eyes flew open, but as he tried to sit up or roll over to get out of bed, all he was conscious of was pain. He let out an involuntary groan as he squeezed his eyes shut against the nausea that threatened.

"Glad to see you back among the living," greeted Keldor.

Adam took a breath, then another. Slowly, the pain radiating from his stomach eased. He decided against trying to sit up again, and instead turned his head towards the voice that seemed familiar yet not. "Skeletor?" he asked weakly. _'Have I been captured again?'_

Keldor chuckled. "You must have hit your head harder in that fall than I thought. It's Keldor now. And we are allies."

Adam struggled to remember. "Allies?" he repeated. "I don't-" A flash of memory, of the two of them near a campfire together, came to Adam. _'The Alma'Odela,'_ he thought as the memories started to roll through his mind. _'I called him back to help.'_ Adam moaned slightly. "My whole family's ready to skin me for bringing you back."

"I think the fact that you are alive now will earn you all of the forgiveness you'll need." Keldor grinned. As groggy as Adam was, he could have some fun with this. "Rest easy, Nephew."

"Nephew?" Adam repeated, starting to feel like one of Duncan's recorders. '_Blast these drugs,"_ he thought as he tried to recall something about being related to Skeletor--no, that wasn't it. He had said his name changed. "What's your name again? And where'd you get the face?" The words came out in a raspy whisper. His throat was so sore. Adam swallowed painfully.

Keldor suppressed a chuckle. "I got my face from my father, King Miro, and my injuries to it were healed when I gave up evil in the purification of the Truth Sworn. And my name is Keldor. Older brother to Randor." He leaned back and tucked his arms behind him in an attempt to act nonchalant, but he watched Adam carefully out of the corner of his eyes.

Adam blinked hard. He knew he was in the infirmary, and he knew he was on some drugs--he could tell by the way he felt. Though he didn't remember what was wrong with him, he was pretty sure he was thinking straight--he just wasn't remembering well. _'Maybe I'm hallucinating.'_ That would explain a lot. Like why there was a man with blue skin and a voice somewhat similar to Skeletor's in the same infirmary room he was in. "Of course I'm hallucinating," he muttered, straightening his head to stare at the ceiling. "What other explanation could there be?"

Keldor laughed heartily at that.

The door to the room opened quietly, and Adam turned his head once more to see who was coming in. "Father?" he hesitantly asked the figure outlined by the brighter light from the hallway.

"Adam? You're awake?" Randor asked rhetorically, his voice full of joy. He rushed to Adam's bedside. "Thank the Ancients!" He grasped Adam's hand and forearm in his hands, tears pooling in his eyes. He glanced at Keldor. "And thank you, Keldor."

Adam's mouth opened slightly, then closed again. He groaned again as he shut his eyes. Randor no longer angry, and thanking Keldor. "Definitely a hallucination," he mumbled.

"What?" Randor asked, alarmed. He looked to Keldor for an answer.

Keldor laughed even harder, barely managing to calm himself when Randor glared at him. "He's still a bit disoriented. He remembers who I used to be and that you are angry with him. He's fairly sure the rest of this is drug-induced."

Randor didn't find it funny at all. "Adam, what's the last thing you remember?"

Adam opened one eye. That didn't sound like a hallucination. "Fighting the Alma'Odela with Skele- uh, Keldor," he answered. He swallowed with difficulty, wondering if his mouth would be this dry if he were hallucinating. Another memory surfaced. "Josiah," he said suddenly. "Teela had the baby." He felt a mixture of panic and joy at the thought.

"That was before the fight with the Alma'Odela," Randor said gently. He pulled a chair over, pushing the button for Ramos. "Do you remember anything else?"

Adam frowned in concentration. "Is Skeletor really my uncle?" he asked abruptly.

Keldor chuckled.

Randor smiled, sighing. "Yes," he said simply. "He is my older half-brother."

Adam shut his eyes again. "Definitely a hallucination."

Keldor caught the worried look that passed over Randor's face. "Don't worry, Randor. Adam took a huge blow to the head from his fall. He is bound to be a bit confused for a bit. He remembers much and should be fine within a few days or so."

Randor frowned, wondering if that was all there was too it. Before his thoughts got too far along the lines of the emotional traumas Adam had gone through, Adam spoke again.

"How did I get hit on the head? And where's my sword? That'll have me up in no time." _'And it'll take care of these hallucinations,'_ Adam thought in satisfaction. Assuming a hallucination could produce his sword.

Randor and Keldor exchanged looks, but before they could answer, Ramos bustled in. "It's about time, young man," he grumbled as he set about checking Adam's vitals. Adam gave a sigh of long-suffering patience, earning a dark look from the healer.

"Ramos, can I get a drink?" Adam rasped after a few moments.

"Not yet," the old healer answered. "You had a lot of damage to your intestines. They're not completely healed. For now, this," he tapped the IV, "is the only way you're getting any nourishment." Adam's face paled at Ramos' words, but the old healer, intent on taking the prince's blood pressure, didn't notice. "You can rinse your mouth out if it's too dry, but no swallowing..." He prattled on, but Adam was no longer listening.

"By the grace of Eternia," he whispered. He cast his gaze about the room, starting to realize he wasn't hallucinating as another memory surfaced. "Josiah. Is Josiah all right?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"He's fine," interjected Keldor.

Ramos stopped his check-up and stared at Adam. "Are you havin' trouble rememberin' things?"

Adam licked his lips, wishing for water. "I guess so."

Ramos shook his head. "Stupid question. How would you know what you don't remember?" He turned to Keldor. "I assume you've been here since he woke up," he observed dryly. "Is he delusional or forgetful?"

"He seems to be confused. His memory seems to be patchy, but he seems to be recovering bits and pieces quickly," Keldor answered. "He only _thinks_ he's delusional."

"Ah," Ramos said, satisfied. "As long as it's comin' back quickly, it's just a side effect of the head injury and bein' drugged for so long."

"No more drugs," Adam interrupted. "I thought I told you to tell them that." He looked as surprised as Keldor when those words slipped out of his mouth.

Keldor grinned widely. "I did tell Lyn to tell the others, but it's not like I could supervise the removal of the drugs. I was a bit busy myself at the time."

"Busy?" Adam asked, losing his train of thought. He had been about to remember something important, he was sure.

"Trying to stay in the land of the living," elaborated Keldor.

Adam remained confused as Ramos interrupted them. "We brought you out of the drug-induced coma, Your Highness, but we could not remove you from painkillers completely. Your injuries were far too extensive."

_'Extensive injuries, land of the living, drug-induced coma, head injuries, intestinal damage...' _The puzzle started to come together, but Adam still couldn't seem to remember exactly what had happened.

Abruptly he yawned and his eyes closed as if by their own accord. "Adam?" he heard his father say, but he couldn't respond as he slipped back into the darkness.

* * *

"He woke up?" Teela asked excitedly, flinging her door open all they way. Randor stood in the hallway, having wanted to deliver the news personally.

"For just a few minutes," Randor confirmed. "He's very confused, Teela. His memory of the last few months is spotty. And his body is still straining to heal itself, so he didn't have the energy to stay awake."

Teela cast a quick glance towards a sleeping Josiah. "I'll have to call my mother to see if she can sit with him," she murmured as she pulled on her boots with short, jerky motions, her stomach twisting. Tears sprang to her eyes. "I need to see Adam."

"I can watch him," Lyn offered from behind Randor. The king turned in surprise to see Lyn standing in her own doorway, her face hesitant. "I'm sure your mother would like to see Adam as well."

Teela straightened up and barely gave any thought to the fact that she had completely distrusted this person not so long ago. "That's great, Lyn. Thanks!" She took off down the hall, almost running in her haste, leaving Randor standing there bemused.

"Jonas and Antaris are here as well, with my children," Lyn said, as if she still had to convince Randor. "I promise I won't hurt him."

Randor smiled at her. "I'm sure you wouldn't, Lyn, but I rarely have time with my grandson, and it's been a long few days. I think I'd like to catch a nap on Adam and Teela's couch until Josiah wakes up."

Lyn smiled and nodded in understanding. "We'll be here if you need any help, Grandpa," she said, the last word said so softly as she closed the door that Randor wondered if he had heard her right.

* * *

Teela had been sitting at Adam's side for over an hour, waiting eagerly and impatiently for him to wake up again. Keldor had explained to her what Adam had remembered, then slipped into sleep himself.

"Would you wake up already, you big lout?" she complained aloud to Adam in a low voice. "I feel like it's been forever since I've looked into your gorgeous blue eyes and seen you smile. The past two weeks have been awful." Impulsively she leaned forward and kissed Adam on the lips.

A gentle touch on her face stopped her as she started to pull away, and Adam's mouth moved softly under hers. Tears of joy spilled out from under her eyelids as Adam's fingers played lightly over her cheeks and traced her jawline.

Teela pulled back slightly to look in his now-open eyes. "It's about time you woke up," she told him with a watery smile.

"So I hear," Adam returned hoarsely with a smile of his own. "Ancients, Teela, I feel like I haven't seen you in months." His eyes drank in the sight of her, though his hand weakly dropped back down the bed.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Keldor teased from the other side of the room.

"We have one," Teela retorted lightly. "I believe you're in our space."

"It was a necessity," Keldor reminded her archly, his tone still teasing.

The confused jumble of memories assailed Adam again, and he groaned.

"Are you in pain?" Teela fretted.

"No," Adam denied, then sighed. "Well, a little, but that's not the issue. I feel so confused about everything, like I'm missing parts of my life."

Teela went over everything Keldor had told her earlier, and was pleased to note that Adam still remembered all of it.

"But Josiah?" Adam asked, frowning. "Keldor said he's fine…" He struggled to remember how his son had been saved. Finally a glimmer came to him. "It was Lyn who helped save him. Lyn and Dree Elle and…" Adam's voice trailed off and his brow furrowed. "Pregnant women. Sorceresses. Lana. Lana was the third one."

"Talking through these seems to help you recall," Teela observed. "I think you ought to rest now, Adam. You-"

"The prophecy," Adam said, a look of terror on his face. Memories began flooding in so quickly he could no longer speak. He saw Damien before him, tempting him, Josiah's presentation, Keldor renouncing his claim to the throne, a mob attacking the palace, the Faceless One, and the Damien-possessed snake of Snake Mountain coming to life.

The heart monitor began to increase rapidly, and Adam's breath came in short bursts. "The sword," he gasped, his frantic eyes going to Teela. She wondered briefly if she should lie, but Adam would know it. If the sword were here, it could have healed him. He would know that.

"It's gone," she confirmed heavily. "He-Man is no more, Adam."

Rather than creating a panic attack as she had feared, Adam relaxed. "I remember," he said, a hand going to his side. A sense of loss filled him. "I've lost a part of myself, Teela."

His words tore at her heart. She knew it was the most honest response she would get from him about how he felt over losing his sword and the ability to become He-Man. "No you haven't," she whispered, brushing his bangs away from his face. "You still have He-Man's heart."

Adam shook his head slightly, pushing aside the despondency. He offered a slight, lopsided smile. "I think the people would rather have He-Man than me," he said.

"But with He-Man to depend on, they would never again rely on themselves," Keldor pointed out. "Now you have a chance to lead them as their prince and king, the way you were meant to."

Adam turned his head to look at Keldor. "You're still here?"

"We'll move him out," Teela promised. "We just had to have him in there because his spellwork was all that was keeping you alive."

"No," Adam said quickly, surprising both Keldor and Lyn. "I can't even sit up yet, but I sense a magic helping me heal. Leave him here for now, please."

* * *

"Duncan, what's this about?" Randor asked as he entered the conference room. Lyn, Lana, Adora, Marlena, Miro, Hawk and Teela were already gathered, he noted.

Duncan shut the door firmly. "Your Majesty, you know that Adora and some of the Etherians heard rumors earlier this week that He-Man had saved a town."

Randor nodded. They had decided it must have been shortly before He-Man's demise; Adam had been gone for a few hours they couldn't account for.

Duncan didn't mince words. "It's happened again. Today."

Lyn's brows drew together.

"Perhaps this is a trick. Keldor did something similar to fool the sorceress years ago."

"Oh yeah," Teela recalled. "Faker, right?"

Lyn nodded. "It took preparation and hoarding of power to create Faker. Much of which he took from the Shaping Staff itself, but there are other ways."

"Other ways?" Adora repeated worriedly. "But Adam told me that the creature even had He-Man's strength. If it looks like him and sounds like him and has his strength, what hope do we have of convincing the people it's not really him? "

Randor waved his hands slightly. "Slow down. Duncan, what exactly happened? "

Man-at-Arms sighed. "It's very similar to what happened before. This fake He-Man showed up at a town that was struck by an earthquake and saved some people. He then proceeded to tell everyone that Skeletor has all of us--even She-Ra--under a spell, and that they must join with him to overthrow the royal family."

"Is it possible that He-Man has manifested in some other form?" Miro asked logically.

Lana shook her head immediately. "No. He-Man was merely a magnification of the good already inside Adam. Only he could call on Grayskull's power with the sword. And without it, He-Man as Eternia knows him does not exist."

"So it has to be a trick," Hawk muttered. "But how? Who has that much power?"

"Hutch may not have the connections but both he and Marzo are powerful magicians now. And there are dark sources of power all over this world." Lyn looked at the rest of the family. "Keldor and I regularly searched for these talismans."

"Could they have found their way out of the Valley of Echoes already?" Teela asked, her brow furrowed.

Lyn shrugged. "If the Syriak could I suppose others could as well." That reminded her that the creature needed to be taken to the jungle for its daily outing. She would be glad when Keldor was well enough to take over that duty again.

"But it took him two years to find his way out," Marlena said in dismay. "I had hoped-" She broke off. It didn't really matter that she had hoped for more time of peace, and no one needed to hear her whine.

"At least this happened now," Lyn pointed out. "Before Keldor's and my sentencing. I can investigate and if there is a dark power being used that we know of, we can work with Grayskull to destroy it."

"Agreed. I'll go to Grayskull and talk with Serena and Malick," Adora said, her fingers steeped together as she thought. "Perhaps they have an idea of what's going on."

"And what do we tell Adam and Keldor?" Lana asked.

The group exchanged glances for a long moment.

"Adam doesn't need any additional stress," Teela said firmly.

Lyn looked uncomfortable for a moment. "I will only tell what I am led to, but I will not lie if asked."

Randor scowled darkly. "I have to agree with Teela. Adam needs to focus on his recovery. He won't do that very well if he's fretting about a false He-Man running around."

"I don't think it's a good idea to keep this from him," Duncan disagreed. "He'll hear rumors from the healers and visitors anyway."

"Perhaps Lyn's way is best," Hawk suggested. "Don't tell them what's going on before you have to, but don't lie about it." Lyn shot Hawk a grateful look.

"I never said to lie," Teela said grumpily.

"I know you didn't," Lyn said. "It's just that hiding something that is asked for feels like a lie to me."

Teela sighed. "I know, I know."

* * *

"Josiah," Adam breathed as Teela brought in their son. Marlena was right behind them, tears in her eyes.

"It's about time you were awake when I came by to see you," Marlena chided. Adam had only managed to stay awake a total of about two hours each of the two days before, and Marlena had missed him every time he was awake. She leaned down and kissed his forehead as Teela carefully placed Josiah next to Adam's right side on the bed.

Adam gave his mother a warm smile and hugged her half-heartedly with his left arm--it was painful to move still, and he was incredibly weak from more than two weeks in bed with no food. He turned his gaze to Josiah. "Hey, little guy," he said. "Did you miss me?" Josiah, whom Teela had placed gently on the right side of Adam's stomach, carefully raised his head, wavering from side to side, and stared up at Adam's face.

"Look at you!" Adam exclaimed, reaching to touch Josiah's hair, which was starting to lighten.

"He just started that a few days ago," Teela said proudly, a smile on her face.

Josiah gave Adam a toothless grin that warmed the prince's heart. "I'm glad to see you too," Adam joked.

Keldor watched with a tinge of envy. He was impatient to get out of this blasted infirmary and go be with his family, but Adam wasn't completely healed, and they had all agreed Keldor should remain in close proximity to Adam for at least a few more days. He eyed Adam thoughtfully. _'I wonder if there's more to it than that, actually. I sense some trepidation from him.'_

Keldor settled back against his pillows and waited for the others to leave so he could ask Adam exactly what was going on.

* * *

Keldor drifted in and out of sleep for the remainder of the visit between Adam and his son. He relaxed in the bed as much as he could but became wide awake as he heard the door of the room close quietly.

He propped himself up on his elbow and turned to look at Adam.

"Mind explaining exactly why you want to keep me in here?"

Adam turned and grimaced at the challenge in Keldor's eyes. For a moment Adam considered what to say; a partial truth wouldn't work with his uncle anymore. And the expression on his face led Adam to know that Keldor wasn't going to just drop it.

"I'm not through healing yet," Adam finally said.

"And I'm no longer your link to life and the healing our link is giving you now is negligible, and you know it. So why am I still in here? I'm fairly certain it isn't that you _enjoy _my company."

Adam glared at Keldor. "Fine. Maybe I want you in here because I don't want to have the conversations with my family that I know are coming. I doubt they will bring up certain things with you present."

Keldor leaned back a bit. "Maybe you should talk to me about whatever it is. After all you don't given a sand slug's spit about my opinion anyway, right? Could help you prepare for these other conversations you dread."

Adam shifted uncomfortably, wishing he wasn't so sore from lying around. "You're the one who said I don't give a sand slug's spit of your opinion," he said, avoiding Keldor's eyes now.

In spite of himself, Keldor was intrigued. And the more Adam tried to evade him, the more curious he became. "You're trying to avoid the question," he said, a note of amusement in his voice. "And if I recall you agreed with me at the time."

"I haven't had a chance to process it yet!" Adam snapped.

"Process what?" Keldor pounced, sensing Adam's irritation would lead him to say more than he intended.

"That I am no longer He-Man!" Adam growled, giving Keldor a look that implied the mage was an idiot. He sighed heavily, the very motion making his abdomen protest. He closed his eyes, hoping to avoid further conversation, but Keldor wasn't having any of it.

"You might be able to process it better if you talk about it," he suggested, his voice uncharacteristically gentle.

Adam peeked over at Keldor and found his uncle simply waiting and watching, no expectation or worry on his face. He cast about for a way to explain the tumbling emotions within him. "I'm thankful for another chance at life, that I'll be here to see Josiah grow up," he said slowly. "But for my entire adult life, I have had a dual identity. I have been able to help people not just politically, but in ways most people only dream of. I have fought against evil with borrowed strength. And now it's gone. There's just Prince Adam left. I was blessed with a huge gift, and now it's been taken away." He struggled to sit up, gritting his teeth angrily when pain left him gasping for breath. "I don't mean to whine," he added softly, once his breathing had steadied. "But I feel that there's a huge hole in who I am now."'

"That's because there is," Keldor noted. "You are going to change the way you see yourself. You have given up a part of your life that you rightly took great pride and satisfaction in."

Adam bit his lip to keep from speaking the next thought. _'He's right. And I'm just not sure being Prince Adam is enough.'_

Keldor raised an eyebrow as he heard Adam's thought. Apparently losing Grayskull's power had not affected Adam's own magical abilities--and apparently he didn't realize it. Or perhaps it was the magical healing link still between them that made it possible to hear Adam's more emotional thoughts. Keldor made a mental note to point it out later, but he didn't want to veer off-topic right now. Keldor's mind traveled back to that day when he willingly laid his Havoc staff in the flames. It was incredibly hard to give up his source of strength.

"I cannot say that I took pride in myself those last few weeks I lived among the Truth Sworn as Skeletor. I didn't. But facing the Truth taught me something. You can't hide from who you really are. No matter how I denied that I was Keldor, son of Miro and Keely, I could never get away from the fact that, at my core, that was who I was. And before the waters released me I had to lay aside my mask of Skeletor and embrace my true identity as Keldor."

"I never denied who I was," Adam protested weakly. He was beginning to tire already, which irritated him even more. At Keldor's disbelieving look, he amended, "I just never told anyone...if I could avoid it." He gave Keldor a pointed look, and the mage flushed slightly.

Clearing his throat, Keldor continued on. "I'm sure there are times when you don't feel Prince Adam is enough. And I'm fairly certain with your track record as He-Man, you felt pretty certain of yourself when empowered by that sword, but no matter what form you were in, you are Adam. And it wasn't He-Man's strength that defeated Skeletor." Keldor waited until Adam met his eyes, then finished, "It was Prince Adam and his mercy."

Adam was silent as he absorbed Keldor's words. He was shocked that the same thought he had had earlier had just crossed Keldor's lips, but he couldn't deny a word of what his uncle was saying. Nor, however, could he deny the heavy sense of loss he was feeling. Eventually, his thoughts grew disjointed and his eyes drifted shut of their own accord.

Keldor could tell Adam was wrung out emotionally and physically. He watched his nephew fall asleep and reflected on how odd it was that before he had left Eternia, he would have celebrated He-Man's demise. Now, he felt the loss in a completely different way.


	29. Chapter 29: Healing's Start

Malick eased himself down the stairs that gave the appearance of crumbling under his feet. He knew it was an illusion, but it still unsettled him. Reaching the bottom, he made his way over to Serena, who was staring at a ball of light that contained the shattered pieces of the Sword of Power.

Serena did not turn around, but simply continued staring at them. Malick watched with her for a while, and nearly jumped when she finally spoke. "They are moving back together, Malick. It is at an impossibly slow rate, but it is happening."

"What do you think it means?" Malick asked, ignoring the instantaneous hope that sprang up in his chest. He'd decided early on to take nothing for granted here. He refused to guess.

A slight smirk touched Serena's face, as if she had read his thoughts. "Not what you and I hope in our deepest hearts, Malick. He-Man is truly gone." She reached out towards the light, her eyes closed. "The pieces will move together but not join. One day they will be bound to the Sword of Protection, and She-Ra will be no more. Then Grayskull will fade into the space between worlds, until needed again." Opening her eyes, she lowered her hand. She lost her balance, and took an awkward step towards Malick to try to regain it.

Malick reached out to steady her. "Are you okay?" Malick's voice was filled with concern. The power of Grayskull was intense and could easily overwhelm, though he'd not seen it have that particular effect on Serena before now.

Serena put a hand to her head and straightened up. "Yes," she said, her voice a bit breathy. "It was just so strong and clear." She looked up to Malick. "One day a new hero will be needed, and will wield the Sword of Promise. We will be the guardians until that time." She bit her lip. "It will be a very long time, Malick. A long time before you see Kareem again in the afterlife. I am sorry."

**  
**A pang hit him, but Malick nodded his acceptance of her words. "But I will see her," he said. "And I will have the honor of sharing with her what I did for Eternia in her name." Malick squared his shoulders. "I do not regret it."

Serena managed a smile. "I'm glad." She turned away and led the way up the stairs, refusing to think of the years she would spend with this wonderful man whose heart still belonged to another.

* * *

Unfamiliar children's voices floated through Adam's dreams, bringing him slowly awake. Opening his eyes, he found himself on his right side. The IV in his right hand ached tremendously, proof that he had been shifting around more than he should in his sleep.

"...then Jonas dropped the whole pail of water on Neara!" came a boy's delighted voice. The ensuing laughter, although quickly hushed, tore Adam's mind from the fact that his stomach felt like a shriveled piece of dragonfruit with a hunger lily's appetite.

Turning back over with some effort, Adam discovered Keldor's entire family at his bedside. The boy, who had to be Micah, had a look of hero-worship in his eyes. The little girl, Neara, was playing with Keldor's hair, a sight that Adam couldn't help but grin at. Lyn held the baby--or at least was trying to. Keelyanne was squirming to get down and play.

"Let me hold her, Lyn," Keldor asked softly.

Lyn smiled and placed the small elfin child in Keldor's arms. "I've missed you too," he whispered, holding her close to his heart.

The sight of Keldor--the idea of Skeletor--sharing a loving moment with his children kept Adam quiet for a few minutes. He felt as if he were intruding. Perhaps he should encourage them to move Keldor to a private room, or even back to his own quarters. Adam's gaze returned to Neara, who was now braiding Keldor's hair with a look of intense concentration.

"I didn't know you had your own personal hairdresser, Keldor," Adam quipped in a hoarse voice.

Keldor laughed. "She had decided to make it her life's work apparently." He grinned at Adam and then turned an indulgent gaze down to Neara.

"You moved, Da," scolded Neara. "Now I'll have to start over."

Lyn chuckled. "I think we need to go meet your grandpa, Neara. He mentioned something about fresh cookies and hide-and-seek around this time today."

Neara looked torn. Micah looked downright rebellious.

"Don't I get an introduction?" Adam asked before the children could explode.

Keldor grinned. "I would like you to meet my guides back to good." Keldor placed his free hand on Micah's shoulder. "I am proud to claim this young man, Micah, as my son. And for some reason he's claimed me as well." Micah smiled at his father's introduction. "And my hairdresser here," Keldor said, running his fingers through her warm brown curls, "is his sister and now my daughter Neara."

Keldor nodded his head down to the tiny girl sucking her thumb contentedly on his chest. "This is my Keelyanne," he said, his voice filled with adoration. "Children, meet your cousin, Prince Adam."

Micah smiled and waved to Adam.

"It's good to meet you, Micah," Adam said, smiling in return. He lowered his voice to a more confidential whisper. "Could I ask you for a favor?"

Micah's brow furrowed for a minute but then he nodded, stepping a bit closer to hear Adam. "Sure."

"Have you seen my tiger, Cringer, outside your door?"

Micah nodded. "Yeah, he's great. He even let Neara pet him."

Adam smiled. "Well, he's used to being around me a lot, and I'm kind of worried about him. Can you please bring him a treat from the kitchen, and next time you come to see your Da, can you bring Cringer with you? "

"Sure," Micah said with a grin. "I like Cringer. He's not scary like the white screamer cats back home."

Adam chuckled. "Thanks, Micah. I had a feeling I could count on you." He looked over at Neara, who had suddenly gone shy, her finger in her mouth as she half-hid behind Keldor. "Neara, do you think you could comb my hair next time you come visit your Da? It's really tangled from lying around here so much."

Neara brightened up immediately and nodded. She stood close to Keldor, though, still shy.

"Come on," Lyn urged Neara gently. "We need to go see Grandpa."

Lyn reached down for Keelyanne but she whimpered and Keldor shot a pleading look up at Lyn.

"I'll keep her for a while Lyn. I feel like I haven't held her in ages."

Lyn gave Keldor a tender look and leaned to kiss to Keldor's forehead. "I'll bring her back soon. But it's time for her lunch." She ran her fingers through her daughter's white hair then scooped her baby from Keldor's arms. She took Neara's hand in hers and Micah's arm linked in hers. Adam saw a longing expression cross Keldor's face as they left the room.

"You have a beautiful family," Adam said.

"I know." Keldor said quietly. "I don't deserve them. They are the best thing to ever happen to me." Keldor chuckled. "Though you couldn't have told me that at the time."

Adam grinned. He carefully tucked his arm under his head as he responded. "I have to admit, the idea of you being a father throws me for a loop. I'm still getting used to you being on the right side."

"The idea that I'm a father still throws me for a loop." Keldor looked over at Adam. He could use a laugh right now, and his antics with Neara in the beginning of his time on Carina would make anyone chuckle.

"Especially since the first time I really interacted with Neara she kissed my bony cheek to make the boo-boo that was my lack of face better."

Laughter, full and deep, burst out from Adam's mouth. His hand went to his side almost immediately. "Oh Ancients, that hurt," he gasped, tears springing to his eyes. He swallowed hard. "I have to hear all of this, but warn me next time you're going to say something that funny!"

Keldor grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, didn't think about how laughter could hurt you. I'll have to watch what I share with you about the children then."

"Oh no," Adam protested. "You started it, now you have to finish it. It might hurt, but it's not causing an injury. I'll live."

Keldor smiled. Adam spirits seemed to lift a bit, and if laughter at Keldor's expense could do that then that was what Adam would get. "Well then consider yourself warned of impeding torture via laughter because after that first day with the children Lyn was so angry with me that she told Neara a story about a princess that had a healing kiss. From that day on Neara kissed me each and every morning and chanted 'Boo boo way day,' to try and make my face grow back. And I couldn't do a thing to stop it because I was trying to be 'good.'"

Adam's hand didn't leave his side for the next hour.

* * *

Cringer didn't wait for Micah to bring him down. He left Callie in charge of guarding Bedorat's door and ran to the infirmary, deciding he had been patient enough. He was going to see Adam, and he would stay in Adam's room until his friend woke up to see him.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten that the infirmary doors were programmed not to let animals in. "Open up, please," he said.

"Negative. Animals are not allowed in the infirmary," the computer voice replied.

"Adam!" Cringer yowled.

Inside the room, Keldor jerked upright. "What the Blazes is that?" he demanded.

Adam chuckled groggily. "That's Cringer." He pushed a button near his bed to open the door. Cringer barreled in and skidded to a halt next to Adam. "Cringer!"

Cringer stood on his hind legs so he could lick Adam's face. "I missed you, Adam."

Adam rubbed at Cringer's neck weakly. "Same here, buddy. Same here."

"Y-you had us worried," Cringer scolded him.

"I know," Adam said sincerely. "I'm sorry about that. I promise I didn't do it on purpose, Cringer. I had no idea it was actually going to kill me."

Cringer flattened his ears, then brought his paws down and turned to Keldor. "I-I guess I should thank you."

Keldor smiled in weary amusement. "You're welcome."

Adam gave Cringer a lopsided smile as the cat turned back to him and began licking his hand. "Well, it's all over Cringer. No more Battle Cat for you."

Cringer stopped licking Adam and ducked his head. "I-I hate to admit it, but it was always nice to know Battle Cat and He-Man would be around when we needed them. I m-might actually m-miss him."

Adam reached over and scratched Cringer under the chin, his hand shaking slightly. "They're never really gone, Cringer," Adam said, meeting his cat's eyes. "Not as long as we're alive." Cringer put his paws up on the bed again and Adam hugged the cat, wishing he could make himself believe his own words.

* * *

Adam and Keldor let out matching frustrated groans as Ramos delivered the news of Adam's test results. His internal organs were at 90%--they were still in need of Keldor's magic. With it, Ramos informed them, Adam should be completely healed, although weak, in two days. Without it, it would be about ten days.

"I'm so sick of this room," Adam moaned as Ramos left.

"As am I," Keldor groused. "If I'd know we'd have to spend even more time in here, I wouldn't have told you those stories. I'm sure we had to slow the healing process with all the pain your laughter caused."

"If Ramos would at least let us get out of here once in a while, I'd heal faster," Adam grumbled. "Everyone knows sunshine's good for you." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Complaining wouldn't help, he knew. He cast his mind about for a topic to distract both of them. "When did you know you loved Lyn?" he asked abruptly.

Keldor gaped. "Where did that come from?"

"Desperation," Adam said bluntly. "I don't know about you, but if I don't think about something else, I'm going to try to walk out of here or take the next healer hostage until Ramos lets me out."

Keldor chuckled. "I suppose that is one part of my past that won't have you dying with laughter." Keldor stopped for a moment as he laced his fingers behind his head. "I have always been attracted to Lyn. From the first moment we allied at Snake Mountain, I admired her." He smirked. "Much in the same way one admires a dragon. Beautiful, but deadly if you let them get too close."

Adam joined Keldor in laughter at that.

"It was during our time on Carina that I began to grow to respect her. She stood up to me in a way she never had before, and she showed me loyalty when I did not deserve it in the slightest." Keldor's eyes grew distant. "It was slow. This realization that I cared for her. I suppose because learning to care for anyone again was a slow process as well."

"It was about five months into our time on Carina that she was injured gravely." Keldor remembered the razor teeth tearing into her flesh with a shudder. "I managed to heal her, but, almost losing her." Keldor shook his head. "It was then when I finally admitted that it was something more than attraction between us."

Adam smirked. "Sounds a lot like when I finally realized the depth of my feelings for Teela." He quirked an eyebrow at Keldor. "Yet another major occurrence in my life I owe to you."

"Another occurrence we can both attribute to Good's ability to bring good out of any evil. A lesson I learned from you, by the way." Keldor grinned.

Adam shook his head with a small but troubled smile. "I wish I'd been as trusting in that idea as I believed I would be. Losing faith in Good like I did..." A visible shudder ran through him. "I almost became something far worse than you. To have Grayskull's power and turn to evil." He swallowed hard, raising his eyes to Keldor's. "I'm not sure I ever thanked you and Mother for interrupting that day. So thanks."

Keldor shrugged. He'd never liked accepting thanks...he didn't felt he deserved it. "Least I could do," he finally managed.

Adam smirked again. "You really don't like being thanked, do you?"

Keldor stopped short. Had he broadcasted? No that was a novice mistake. He turned to look at Adam. "I don't. I have hurt so many people and done so much wrong that any good I do I feel is only a small act of penance for my mountain of crimes. I was raised to do good. No matter the reasons why. I knew better." Keldor leaned back on his pillow.

"We all make mistakes," Adam said softly, settling back as well. "You just managed to save me from mine."

* * *

"Lyn!" Adora called, halting her aunt in her tracks. Lyn waited impatiently, tapping her foot, as Adora caught up to her. "Have you had a chance to look into the possibility of that fake He-Man being created with some dark magic?" Adora held her breath, hoping Lyn had had more luck than she had.

"I have looked into it, but I haven't found much of anything," Lyn said, hoping fervently that she could retreat once again to her rooms. She's had enough of angry glares for the day.

Adora heaved a defeated sigh, causing Lyn to momentarily forget her own anxiety. "The Sorceress and Malick have found nothing either. Evidently this fake He-Man is using some sort of magic to shield himself from being found." Her worried blue eyes sought out Lyn's. "What are we going to do? How can we fight something we cannot find?" She crossed her arms angrily. "It makes me want to go back to fighting the Horde!"

"I know of a world that could use you if you decide to come out of retirement," Lyn teased with a chuckle. "The shielding that the Sorceress is describing could explain why my vision becomes indistinct at times. I thought it was just fatigue on my part." She paused thoughtfully. "Perhaps magic isn't the key then. Has Man-at-Arms created any of Tri-Klops's doomseekers from the plans he confiscated? Perhaps they can find out what magic cannot."

Adora shook her head sadly. "He started them, but didn't finish them before the battle of Snake Mountain. I suppose I should ask him to finish at least one; now that Adam's awake, perhaps he'll be able to concentrate. But how will we know where to send it?"

"I'll give him coordinates to any regions my 'sight' fails. He can start looking in those directions first," Lyn said relaxing a bit. She hated being around the palace halls of late, but at least this time she felt her discomfort had served some sort of purpose.

Adora smiled. "Thank you, Aunt Lyn. That's a good idea. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see my brother." A touch of longing tinged her voice. She had really missed him over the last couple of weeks, and now that he was awake, she was anxious about his emotional health. Her "twin" sense told her he was really struggling.

* * *

Adora entered the room quietly, nodding to Keldor but going directly to Adam. This was a visit between them. Keldor sensed it and focused his mind on the book before him, trying not to eavesdrop.

"How are you feeling, brother?" she asked as she settled into a seat between them.

Adam grimaced. He was propped up today, but his entire body was sore from lying around. "Not bad, considering the alternative," he quipped. Keldor snorted, proving his attention wasn't really on his book, and Adora frowned at Adam.

_'Do you still have your telepathic abilities?'_ she sent. She wasn't sure her own as Adora were strong enough to reach him at first, but from Adam's look of surprise, he must have "heard" her.

_'I guess so,' _he sent back. "I wonder why they didn't fade with the loss of Grayskull's power," he mused aloud.

_That _was what Adora wanted him talking about. "Has it really sunk in yet, that He-Man's gone?" she asked lowly, her eyes holding her brother's.

Adam shrugged. "Maybe not," he admitted. "Everything seems a bit unreal in an infirmary room." He gave her a lopsided smile. "Especially when my roommate is Skeletor, who's really my long-lost uncle."

"Are you ever going to drop that?" Keldor asked irritably.

"Just checking to see if you're listening," Adam said lightly.

"And trying to avoid the topic," Adora noted dryly.

"Second nature," Adam replied with a grin.

"Well, I suppose it's a good sign that you're in high spirits," Adora said in a questioning tone, raising one eyebrow.

"He's been putting on a good show for all of you when you're in here," Keldor said mildly, turning a page in his book.

Adam turned to glare at him. "Traitor."

Keldor grinned as Adora pinned him with a look. "A show?"

Keldor nodded. "Until you decided just now to let him know that his telepathic abilities are still in working order, I was able to sense his emotions. He's been pretty depressed most of the time."

"Of course I am!" Adam retorted. "How would you feel if you lost your magic?"

The mage shrugged. "I would still be Keldor." He got to his feet unsteadily. "Excuse me." He headed towards the bathroom, smirking to himself. Adora was just what Adam needed.

Adam glared at Keldor's back as the mage retreated. "Coward," he muttered.

Adora laid a hand on Adam's arm. "Adam, how are you, really?"

Her brother's sour gaze turned on her. "I'm a bundle of joy. I love almost dying and spending weeks in bed only to wake up and find that not only am I no longer He-Man, but I'm sharing a room with Keldor, I can't eat, and Ramos won't let me move a muscle for fear I'll strain one of my weaker and as-of-yet-unrecovered organs."

"And you hate not being He-Man anymore," Adora said in a low voice, ignoring his other complaints.

"Of course I do," Adam admitted, deflating. "I hated the fighting, but I loved helping people, Adora. I know I can still help as their prince, but it's not the same."

"No, it's not," Adora agreed. "But thanks to you, we now live in a world where He-Man is no longer needed. You closed the nexxus, Adam. People can still make evil choices, but the power of Evil that fed Snake Mountain and that whole area is gone. You should see it. There are already plants growing there. The water that was part of the Snake Mountain waterfall is clear again. Your sacrifice was worth it, brother." She smiled at him.

Adam relaxed and smiled back, a tight feeling in his chest easing. "Thanks Adora. I guess I needed to hear that."

* * *

Duncan and Keldor were arguing over what to do with Bedorat again. The Syriak had nearly broken out of his room, only turning back because Cringer had been hovering outside the door. Randor listened to their discussion, shaking his head, while Adora pretended to pay attention, but was really studying Adam out of the corner of her eye. Her brother had his arms crossed and was staring off into nothing, his face blank.

Ramos had said that he hoped to start Adam back on water and possibly even some weak broth today. Adam knew he should be thrilled with the prospect of finally moving forward in his recovery, but it seemed like such a minor thing now, in part because he had gone from constantly desiring something to drink or eat to not caring if he had either. That was the main reason the old healer had finally decided it was important to get Adam's internal organs working again.

But that wasn't what was on Adam's mind.

"Tell me about the ceremony."

At his abrupt request, the entire room grew still. Keldor and Randor looked at him with matching expressions of surprise, Duncan and Adora with a wariness that spoke of their concern for his condition.

Randor frowned slightly. Obviously they had overlooked Adam's desire to hurry along his emotional healing as well. They had been very careful not to upset him in any way, and the memorial ceremony had definitely been off-limits.

"I'm a bit curious myself," Keldor admitted candidly. Keldor grimaced at the words left his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Yes, he was curious, but...well, perhaps Adams needs this to help him deal with this change, Keldor thought, no longer allowing himself to feel guilt for the slip of his tongue.

"What do you want to know?" Randor asked, still looking at Adam, although a glance at Keldor indicated he had heard his half-brother's words.

Adam shrugged self-consciously, his face reddening slightly from embarrassment. "I don't know," he admitted. "It's just morbid curiosity, I guess. I know it seems a bit odd that I'm asking about my own funeral in a way, but..." He trailed off, shrugging again. He couldn't seem to put it in words, but he needed to say good-bye as well, and didn't quite know how to go about doing it. Hearing about the service was the only thing coming to mind.

Adora nodded, instinctively understanding.

Keldor looked on helplessly. He really didn't need to be here now. This was a painful thing for Adam. And intensely personal. Keldor got up slowly and walked to the bathroom. He didn't know how long he could stay in there believably, but he wanted to make things easier for Adam. He hoped this would help.

Adam watched him go and sighed. "I think it's time we let Keldor move back into his suite with his family," he observed. "There's no reason to keep him here any longer."

"Agreed," Randor said firmly.

"I think we should move him now," Adora said softly. "I think he's anxious to be with his family."

"I'll get right on it," Duncan said.

By the time Keldor had returned, his limited personal belongings were gone and Duncan had a wheelchair waiting to bring him to his suite.

Keldor breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Ancients," he muttered lowly. He looked up into the eyes of those surrounding Adam's bed. "I take it I'm no longer needed?" Keldor tried to keep his voice from sounding too relieved.

He didn't fool Adam, though. The prince grinned at him. "You don't have to pretend that you're not dying to get out of here," he teased. "And don't worry, Keldor, I'm sure spending this long in my presence will be acknowledged as a chore to everyone who knows me."

Keldor snickered. "And I know that the same can be said of me." He smiled widely and nodded toward Adam as Duncan rolled him out of the room.

Ramos, having been notified of the change, immediately entered the room and went directly to Adam. The monitors had been removed a few days before, so now he pulled out his stethoscope and listened carefully to Adam's heartbeat as Keldor was moved further away. Adam released a long-suffering sigh, which earned him an irritated look from the healer. Adora smothered a giggle with her hand.

Ramos grunted. "Sounds like everything's holding steady," he said, grabbing Adam's wrist and taking his pulse. "Martha's bringin' in a small cup of water. You sip it, you hear me?" He glared at Adam, then abruptly gave him a sound pat on the back. "Nice to have you back, Your Highness."

"Does this mean I can get out of this bed?" Adam asked hopefully.

Ramos snorted. "Young man, you've been in that thing for three weeks now. You haven't had a bite to eat in all that time. If you tried to stand up, you'd collapse within three seconds. And I don't think you want to add a concussion and a few broken bones to the litany of your recent problems, now do you?"

Adam repressed the sigh that sprang to his lips. "No, sir," he said meekly.

"Good."

A young nurse came in with the tiniest cup of water Adam had ever seen. He'd been longing for a drink of water since he had woken up a week ago; this looked as if it would only make his thirst worse.

Ramos gave Adam a hard look. "Sip it, don't gulp it. I'll be back in ten minutes, and half of that water better still be in that cup." He strode out of the room, Martha following behind.

Adam stared at the small cup in despair and bit his lip to keep from whining. But somehow, having Keldor in the room had made it easier to keep control of his emotions. Now that he was alone with his family, he found himself blinking angrily to hold back the tears that burned in the back of his eyes.

"Are you okay, Adam?" Adora asked softly.

He nodded, then shook his head. Adora glanced up meaningfully at Randor, then the door.

The king nodded his understanding and cleared his throat. "I, uh, have to go check on something," he said awkwardly. "I'll let you two chat for now. I'll see you later, Adam." He slipped out the door, unsure if his son had even heard him. He placed himself outside the door, determined to deter Ramos when he returned.

Adam took a small sip of water, and was surprised at the wave of nausea that rolled through him. He put the cup down in disgust and painfully pulled his knees up towards his chest to lay his arms down on them and drop his head.

Adora stared at the top of his head for a moment, then began to speak softly. "We held it in the Great Arena, and used the hologram to broadcast it to all the villages and towns. There were thousands in the arena itself; thousands more waited just outside. They were hoping to see He-Man's body, to say final words of thank-you and good-bye."

Tears slipped down Adam's face silently as Adora kneeled down and told him who had spoken and what was said, and the thousands of flowers that were brought to the arena and laid down in the center. "It took hours for everyone who had brought flowers to go through," she said. "Even now, with the arena closed up, people come by every day to pay their respects. Others have made the trip to Castle Grayskull. They've planted flowers and trees all around it. The Sorceress promised she would not let them die."

A strangled sound escaped Adam, and Adora set herself on the bed and took her brother in her arms. His arms encircled her, and she instinctively rocked him as he grieved for the part of him that was forever lost.


	30. Chapter 30: Triple Trouble

_A/N: DecepticonFan, I'm sorry for forgetting to answer your question the last few posts. At this point, we do not have plans to include the Snakemen. You never know when plot bunnies may attack, though... :-)_

* * *

Orko floated agitatedly outside his room. He stared at the large lock that Dree had magicked onto their door after she kicked him out of the room. He adjusted his glare visor and was just about to float right over to the door and demand entrance for a third time when Cringer and Callie rounded the corner.

"H-hey Orko, what's going on?" Cringer asked, observing his Trollan friend warily.

"Dree started glowing this morning," Orko said, wringing his hands.

Cringer cocked his head to the side. "I don't understand. A-Adam used to tell Teela she was glowing all the t-time when she was carrying Josiah. He made it sound l-like a good thing."

"Oh, it is for Eternians," explained Orko distractedly. Almost as an afterthought, he added, "I guess it's good for Trollans too. But it means her body is storing up magic to sustain the baby until it can be born safely. It means the baby can come any time now."

"Then w-why are you waiting out here?" asked Cringer, confused. Callie let out a low growl, staring at Orko.

"She won't let me in," Orko moaned unhappily. "She said I was making her too nervous. I know I probably shouldn't have asked her if she was okay for the twentieth time, but I was just so worried."

"M-maybe she'll let me in," Cringer suggested. Callie rolled her eyes and took off down the hall. Cringer glanced down the hall after her, then seemed to shrug.

"Go ahead and try," Orko muttered. "I don't think it'll work."

"Dree Elle?" Cringer called. He reared up and put both front paws on the door. "Dree Elle, are you in there?"

"No, I teleported myself to Trolla!" came the huffy response.

Cringer laid his ears back. "C-can I come in?"

In answer, another lock appeared on the door, right under Cringer's nose. Startled, the big cat reared back, falling to the floor and pinning Orko under him.

"What's going on?" another voice asked. Cringer and Orko looked up in relief as Teela walked down the hall, a smug Callie at her side. Orko pushed at Cringer until the cat got up.

"Dree Elle won't let me in," Orko explained again, folding his arms and leaning against Cringer, who was now sitting and waiting for Teela to take charge.

Teela knocked on the door lightly. "Dree Elle, it's Teela. Can I come in?"

Dree Elle sniffled a bit before answering. "As long as no men accompany you."

The locks on the door faded into two pink puffs of smoke. Teela reached for the doorknob and was just about to open the door when she felt Orko's tiny hand on her arm.

"Wait, Teela," he said, pulling his visor from his head. "You'll need to wear this to protect your eyes from the light her magic is giving off now."

Teela looked at the strange tinted visor and shook her head, a smile turning up the edge of her lips as she slid it down over her face.

Cringer yelped as a brilliant light shone when Dree and Orko's door slid open. Teela walked in and the door whooshed closed behind her.

Three magical locks replaced the two that had just disappeared. "Ooooh," Cringer moaned. "Adam's not going to like this. Not one bit."

Orko shrugged. "Who's going to tell him? He's not due out of the infirmary for a few more days." He stared at the door, tapping his head as he tried to figure out a way inside. Cringer laid down on the floor and covered his head with his paws as Callie snickered.

* * *

Teela had to give her eyes a few moments to adjust. Orko had been right; the glow about Dree Elle was incredibly bright.

"Wow, Dree Elle, that's amazing," Teela said, holding a hand to shield her eyes from the worst of the glare. "I had no idea a Trollan birth was so different from a human's."

"It still hurts," Dree Elle grunted, the light intensifying for a moment in what Teela could only assume was some sort of magical contraction.

Teela reached over and took Dree Elle's hand. The little Trollan was floating in mid-air as easily as if she were lying on a bed. As their hands met, Teela felt a tingling course through her. Gradually the feeling faded, as did the light.

"What can I do to help?" Teela asked. "Should we bring you to the healer's?"

"No," Dree replied, her breathy voice weary. "Your company is helping me more than anything else now." A sudden thought struck Dree Elle. "Unless they can give Orko something to make him calm down. I have to have his help to deliver our baby--his magic has to join mine at the exact moment the child can be born--but he's making me so nervous."

Teela sighed and placed a gentle hand on Dree's forehead. "I don't know about medicine for Orko, but maybe I can help. Will you be okay if I leave long enough to have a talk with him?"

Dree nodded, her normally bright eyes dimmed by weariness.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready now?" Teela asked Orko just outside Dree Elle's door.

Orko nodded. Teela had spent the last hour going through memories of her own labor with Josiah, and how much Adam's support had helped her. Orko wasn't sure how he was going to stay calm, but he was determined to do it somehow.

"Dree Elle," Teela called. "Orko's with me and he's calmed down. Let us in."

"Are you sure?" her suspicious voice returned.

Teela glanced at Orko. "As sure as I can be," she confirmed. The locks disappeared, and Teela and Orko donned their visors. The light was even more brilliant now; Cringer and Callie had to look away as Teela and Orko entered.

Orko's eyes widened. Dree Elle was suspended in mid-air, looking as if it were the light that was holding her up. He swallowed hard and reminded himself that he had to stay calm and help her. Teela reached up and gave his hand a squeeze, nodding to Dree Elle. "Go to her," she whispered.

"Orko, it's time," Dree Elle told him flatly as he floated to her. "I need you." The two Trollans joined hands as Teela watched, humbled and awed that they were allowing her to be a part of this.

Teela gasped in surprise as she saw Orko consumed by the light that was streaming from Dree Elle. Both Orko and Dree's eyes were narrowed in intense concentration as a tiny light began to form between them.

"This is our love for you, my baby," breathed Dree Elle. "Let it light your way to us."

Orko squeezed Dree Elle's hands encouragingly as he began his part of the Trollan birthing ceremony. "We've lent you our power, and made you in love. We've lit your way with the light of our love. My child now we give you a spell you can choose to transport you to our love's light." Orko's voice faltered, thick with emotion as he concluded. "Where we'll always love you."

Teela's eyes grew bright as she saw a tiny blue form slowly flow from where Dree Elle's heart seemed to be. The tiny creature that looked like a precious tailed tree elfling became solid and began flailing its tiny arms in the air and kicking its tiny feet. Dree rushed to hold her child close to her chest and Orko produced a bright blanket that he tenderly tucked around his newborn child.

Teela marveled at the child's golden eyes and the cute shock of blond hair that puffed up around his tiny pointed blue ears. "A boy," said Orko with pride. "His name is Dreeko."

"Orko..." Dree Elle moaned. "We're not done yet."

"What?" Orko exclaimed. He practically shoved the tiny baby into Teela's hand. "Hold him, Teela."

Stunned, Teela watched the two of them repeat the process. "Twins?" she whispered, already picturing what her father was going to have to say about this. Somehow, it just seemed typical of Orko.

"Another boy!" Orko exclaimed. He twirled around excitedly. "We have to think of names, Dree Elle! We only had one name!"

Teela laughed, but Dree Elle moaned. "Dree Elle?" Teela asked, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Or-ko," Dree Elle said in answer, drawing out his name.

Orko stopped in mid-twirl. "A-another one?" he stammered. "Oh-oh my gosh." He handed Teela the second, as of yet unnamed, baby.

Teela marveled over the fact that the two babies were small enough to fit one in each hand easily. Not having seen Orko or Dree without their masks, she stole a moment to stare at the baby Trollans. Their noses were round and smooshed-looking, and their lips were wide and puffy. Their skin was even wrinkly, like the picture of a bull dog Marlena had once drawn for her. All the same, they were adorable.

Orko took the third baby and brought it over to Teela as Dree Elle slowly dropped to the ground, exhausted. "Three?" he asked faintly. "Triplets?"

Teela grinned, half in amusement, and half in sympathy. "Congratulations, Orko, Dree Elle," she said.

Before Teela could get out another word all three babies decided to wail loudly. Orko waved his hands and three bottles appeared in mid-air. He swiftly placed the tiny girl in his arms on his bed and directed the bottle to her. He then sped over to Teela and took his two sons and placed them on either side of their sister. They too quieted as they began to feed.

Orko let out a deep breath and dragged a shaky hand over the brim of his hat. "I'm glad that's over. Aren't you, Dree?"

Dree Elle didn't answer.

"Dree?" asked Orko again in a panic.

"I think she's fallen asleep on the floor," Teela pointed out gently so as not to scare the babies.

"Oh my gosh!" Orko exclaimed, landing his hand on his head. "I need to get her to bed."

Teela chuckled. "You focus on your babies." Teela reached down and gently scooped Dree Elle up into her arms and placed her on the bed next to her feeding children.

* * *

Keldor sighed contentedly. He was so intensely grateful that his connection to Adam had worked, and even more grateful that it was no longer necessary. He finally felt whole.

He wanted to spend some more time with his children, but he couldn't resist taking a slightly longer route back from his meeting with Sea Hawk. The young man had the makings of an expert steward. He'd done more good with Keldor's fortune than he could have dreamed of. His fortune was paying back so many at least for a part of the wrongs he'd committed. The thought made him feel lighter.

As did this walk. _'Ancients, how long was I confined to that bed?'_ he wondered. '_It's amazing how good taking a walk feels after all that time on a medical cot.'_

Keldor heard a grunt from the room he was passing. Curious, he glanced in as he passed and was surprised to see Adam on his feet between two young healers, his determined gaze focused on a chair across the room.

Adam's legs trembled by the time he reached the chair, and he collapsed into it unceremoniously. His chest heaved with the effort the walk had cost him.

"You're doing very well, Prince Adam," the young healer named Max said proudly. "Who would have thought you could walk at all this soon?"

"Thanks, Max," Adam said as graciously as he could. His abdomen screeched in pain, and he knew he couldn't get up again for quite a while. Catching sight of Keldor at the door, he called him in. "If you two would excuse us for a bit…"

He trailed off meaningfully and the two healers nodded, bowed, and left, leaving Adam rolling his eyes. "I told them not to bow," he muttered to Keldor as the mage drew closer.

Keldor laughed. "You are their prince," he pointed out, not bothering to hide his amusement.

Adam looked down at his emaciated form in disgust. "What's left of me, anyway." He brightened with an effort. "I'm actually eating now, though. It's still mushy stuff, but it's better than broth and water."

Keldor smiled back. He knew exactly how to make Adam truly brighten up. "How is Josiah?"

Adam grinned. "He's adorable. He rolled over yesterday, too. The little spark. He's hitting milestones he has no right to hit, considering all he's been through." He sighed lightly, a sound of long-enduring patience. "I can't wait to go back to my suite and be with him and Teela. But Ramos said I have to be able to walk across this room and back without collapsing first." He studied Keldor, a sudden curiosity in his eye. "What's got you so happy, anyway?"

"Like you, I'm glad I'm glad to no longer be confined to a bed," Keldor admitted. He struggled with a pang of discomfort as he kept his happiness over Hawk's reparations a secret. But he refused to have anyone think he was trying to buy his way out of his sentence.

Adam's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he let the topic go...for now. "Are you attending Adora's wedding?" he asked instead. "It's less than four weeks away, you know."

"That depends on the outcome of my sentencing," Keldor said. The smile slipped away as he was once again reminded that his time with his children was most likely a visit. He was still likely to lose them.

"What if I told you your sentencing won't be until after the wedding?" Adam said casually.

Keldor looked at Adam. He couldn't deny for even a second that he didn't want every minute of time he could have with his family. But he wouldn't be selfish. "Won't that further upset the people?"

Adam shrugged. "It might upset them, but there's not much to be done for it. The official mourning period for a national hero, you see, doesn't end for another week. And even then, I'll still be in no shape for a formal drawn-out hearing at which I must be present. And no one would expect us to hold it within a week of Adora's wedding. So you're stuck here for a while."

Keldor released a long-suffering sigh. "I suppose I'll have to endure the time at rest." He looked at Adam, a serious expression resting on his face. "I'm not sure being at Adora's wedding will be any better received than your endurance of your therapy."

Adam pulled a face at Keldor's observance. "I don't mind therapy, I mind how slow it is. He-Man had a pretty quick recovery rate, you know." He raised his eyebrows at Keldor. "Besides, if you don't plan on going to her wedding, _you're_ going to have to tell Adora and Hawk. Adora was trying to wait to have her wedding until you were found."

Keldor blanched at that. "She what?"

"She wanted her whole family together," Adam said quietly. "Hawk finally ran out of patience."

Keldor shook his head. "I don't blame the man, and I guess it means I'll be there. As unobtrusively as possible, but I won't deny Adora if it means that much to her." Keldor fought against the familiar twisting of guilt that stirred within him whenever he thought of the reason Adora must feel so strongly that her whole family be together.

Adam nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Now do your nephew a favor and help me back to that blasted infirmary room. I need a nap."

* * *

Adam ground his teeth together as he collapsed back on the bed after Keldor left. Getting to his feet the other day had been a chore; he knew he should be glad that he was walking already and gaining strength rapidly, at least in Ramos' view. But not in his own. He was tired of looking at the infirmary walls, tired of the sympathetic and worried glances. The frustration coursed through his veins, making him feel impossibly strong--but he wasn't.

And he never would be again.

He-Man was gone. Adam had alternated between dwelling on that fact and avoiding the thought completely ever since he woke up. He didn't feel the sense of denial one might expect--even in the comatose state he had been in, he had known on some level that He-Man was gone. But he still found himself looking for the sword, jerking awake at odd sounds, thinking he needed to reach for it.

_'I will never be able to help someone as He-Man again. I have to rely on my own strength. Grayskull's power no longer belongs to me.'_ Adam heaved a shaky breath. Though the tears didn't fall, he did allow himself some time to feel the sense of loss that overwhelmed him at times like this. But he didn't really understand how to move past it. Not while he was stuck in the infirmary, barely able to walk across the room. He normally dealt with things by moving on in life. Now he was forced to stay still and do nothing but reflect.

"This can't be healthy," he muttered aloud.

Adam tried to think positive for a few moments. _'No more being called a coward. No more disappearing. No more missing important meetings--wait, I'm not sure that's a positive.' _He smirked to himself as he put a hand behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He missed Teela and Josiah with a physical ache. He wanted to be back in their suite with them now, to see Teela's soft smile first thing in the morning, to feel her warm body next to his, and to hold Josiah for more than a few moments. They came to visit him so much that it should have been almost the same thing as being home with them, but somehow it wasn't.

He wanted to feel well and whole again, but somehow, he sensed that while he would physically recover soon, it would be a long time before he felt whole again.

There was a light knock on the door, and Adam looked up, surprised. He hadn't expected Teela until after lunch, when Josiah normally woke up from his nap. "Come in," he called, glad for the distraction. But it wasn't Teela who entered.

"Hello, Adam," Duncan said, his gaze assessing. "Rough day?"

Adam nearly winced. Duncan's instincts were far too accurate when it came to seeing through him. "I just finished physical therapy," he said. "I'm stuck here at least two more days."

Duncan grunted. "Adam, you're lucky to be here at all."

"I don't know about that." The words slipped out before Adam could stop them.

Duncan looked at him sharply. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Adam's gaze grew distant. "If you could have felt what I felt, Duncan. The peace. The serenity. All the struggling was over. I was home."

"This is your home, Adam," Duncan said harshly.

Adam tilted his head. "Is it so hard to believe that there's something more after we die, Duncan?"

"I don't believe in anything that could make you want to leave your family," Duncan said flatly.

"It's not my family I wanted to leave!" Adam protested. "They're the reason I'm here. It was everything else I wanted to forget about." He rested his head back wearily. "Do you know what it's like to have the essence of who you are ripped out of you?" he asked softly.

"He-Man didn't define you, Adam," Duncan said, his eyes glittering. "You defined He-Man."

Before Adam could respond, there was a commotion out in the hallway. "Man-at-Arms, Adam!" Orko cried out gleefully as he burst into the room.

"What is it?" asked Adam. Relief was clear on his face as he realized that this talk could be postponed. It was, after all, one that he desperately wanted to avoid

Duncan narrowed his eyes at his protégé. _'This conversation isn't over,' _Duncan promised himself, tensing in preparation for whatever Orko was so excited about.

"Dree had the babies! Dree had the babies!" Okro exclaimed his arms waving wildly and sparks flying from his fingers.

"Babies?!?" Adam and Duncan questioned in unified shock.

"Triplets," crowed Orko still in his excited state. "Two boys and a beautiful baby girl."

"Triplets?" Duncan echoed faintly.

"Wait a minute, Orko," chided Adam. "Slow down and start from the beginning."

"Dree went into labor last night. We performed the birthing spell this morning expecting only one baby, but we had _three!_ Two boys, Dreeko and Montel, and one girl, Ellie._"_

Duncan muttered softly, "Three miniature Orkos floating up and down the halls of the palace. I wonder how long until the palace is a pile of rubble."

Orko chattered on, oblivious to Duncan's dark musings. "They're perfect. I've never seen three more perfect Trollites in my life."

"Trollites?" repeated Adam, one eyebrow raised.

"Little Trollans," explained Orko. "Kinda like the way you use the word children."

"Well, congratulations, little guy," Adam said, reaching to clasp his friend's hand. "I can't wait to meet them."

Orko shook Adam's hand happily. "I'll bring them down in a few days. Whenever Dree thinks they're ready."

"Triplets," Duncan said in disbelief as he too shook Orko's hand. "Why me? I can see it already. Instead of one egg on my head, I'll have four." He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Adam laughed heartily, his hand going to his sore side. "Relax, Duncan. It's not as if they can use magic yet." He smirked. "But I guess this explains why that spell you and Lana helped them with had such a strong effect on Lana's fertility."

"Hey, that's right!" Orko exclaimed. "I wonder if Lana will have twins or even triplets too?"

Duncan's face went white. "Wha-What?"

Adam tried not to laugh in the face of his father-in-law's obvious distress, but he couldn't help it. And when Duncan set his glare on him in an effort to silence him, Adam laughed all the harder until he was gasping for breath and tears were streaming down his face. Orko looked from Adam to Duncan, unsure whether he should join in the laughter or hide.

"I'm glad I could be a source of such amusement to you," Duncan said, a bit stiffly. Then he relaxed and truly smiled at Adam. Actually, he was glad. Adam needed some joy in the midst of all his emotional turmoil. "I think I need to speak to Ramos," Duncan added with a nervous chuckle. "Suddenly I've got a very important test he needs to run."

* * *

The children were momentarily quiet; Keelyanne and Neara had gone down for a nap and Micah was reading a book about dragons. He had gotten it from the palace library, much to his delight. Lyn sighed with contentment and reached out a hand to Keldor, intending to catch a few moments alone, but a ruckus from the hallway interrupted them. Exchanging looks, they went to their doorway and peeked out.

Keldor grinned widely. Adam, in a wheelchair, was being rolled down the long hallway, servants and guardsmen on each side clapping and cheering. Adam's face was bright red, but he beamed smiles all around and nodded to everyone.

Keldor's grin twisted into a smirk as he watched. He didn't need his gift to see the discomfort this reception was causing Adam. Keldor twisted his wrist and as soft glow dissipated from his hand. People looked dazed for a moment and left distractedly, allowing Ramos to wheel Adam the rest of the way to his room in peace.

Adam glanced up at Keldor as they drew near. "I suppose I have you to thank for the sudden lack of interest in my homecoming?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"If you like." Keldor feigned boredom. "But I was merely trying to reduce the noise. My son is engrossed in a book and needed the quiet for reading."

Keldor grimaced...he had to remember that even teasing sarcasm, if untrue, could hurt him. "You're welcome," he added sheepishly, earning a confused look from Ramos.

Adam snickered. "You should be more careful," he said, smirking. "You wouldn't want to make yourself sick." He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "But you wouldn't want anyone to know you've actually grown a heart either." He winked.

His high spirits at being reunited with his family were contagious, and Keldor grinned back. But his retort was interrupted by a whoop of celebration from inside the room. Keldor turned to see a shimmery roe leap gracefully through his door in the hallway. Micah laughed as he ducked under his father's arms. "I found a spell in the book to make this illusion, Da. And I did it! I made it on my own."

Adam smiled. The likeness to the roe that dragons loved to feast on was remarkable, down to the twitching tail.

"That's impressive," Keldor began. But before another word could be uttered the illusionary roe leapt gracefully through the door of the Syriak's room.

An image of Orko flew through Adam's mind as a roar sounded from inside the room. The illusion returned to the hallway, looking as frightened as a real animal, and the Syriak exploded through the door after it, sending chunks of wood flying throughout the hall. Adam's eyes widened incredulously as Ramos moved protectively in front of him.

"Ramos, what do you think you're doing?" Adam demanded, his eyes on Bedorat.

"I just got you back together, I'm not lettin' that thing rip you apart," the old healer growled, crouching down with his hands held in front of him at the ready.

Keldor pushed Micah back into the room and rushed into the hallway, setting a seal over the door to protect his family inside. He pulled Micah's illusion back to the creature just long enough to distract it from its collision course with the healer.

Keldor focused his magic on the collar around Bedorat's neck and the glow grew, but with the sight of a tempting meal escaping, Bedorat resisted. In a flash of bright light the collar burst from Bedorat, leaving the creature free to act unopposed and Keldor stunned for a moment in the backlash of his power surging back to him.

Keldor recovered just quickly enough to see the beast lunge toward Adam. Keldor rushed in front of Bedorat's path just quickly enough to begin his freezing spell, but before half the incantation left his mouth the Syriak caught him in the chest, knocking him into a nearby wall, a gash ripped across his chest and shoulder.

Ramos leapt onto Bedorat's back just as Teela opened the door to their suite. He slipped an iron-strength arm around Bedorat's throat, but the creature slammed backwards into the wall, knocking Ramos unconscious.

"Teela, get back inside!" Adam yelled as Bedorat turned back to him.

"No!" Teela protested, looking around for a weapon. Seeing none, she raised her arm, even though she knew her freeze ray alone wouldn't be strong enough to stop Bedorat. "Stay back," she ordered.

Adam and Teela watched in amazement as Bedorat suddenly dropped down lower, sniffing hard. "You are not the bad man," he said to Adam.

Adam's jaw fell open. "Uh, no, I'm not," he agreed hastily.

Teela moved slowly towards Adam and Bedorat, ready to attack if needed. Bedorat leaned in even closer to Adam, his putrid breath nearly making Adam gag. Keldor healed himself and struggled to his feet, watching warily.

"The bad man is gone?" Bedorat asked, straightening up and scratching at his head.

_'He-Man,' _Keldor sent to Adam rapidly as understanding dawned. _'He was sent here to destroy He-Man. Now that He-Man is no longer a part of you, something has changed. Bedorat doesn't recognize you as He-Man anymore.'_

"Yes, the bad man is gone," Adam agreed, slowly bringing up his hands to show he meant no harm. "Friends?"

"Friends," Bedorat agreed happily. "Friends give pies?"

Adam threw Keldor a helpless look. "Uh, sure."

Keldor swiftly created a few pies for the Syriak and led him back into his room. With a few magical incantations, stronger wards were set and the wall and door were repaired. He smiled as he turned back around. Teela was kneeling next to Ramos, and Adam was looking in concern at the old healer--mostly. Adam was also shooting glances at Teela that would have clearly said how much he had missed her, if she had been looking.

"Let me," Keldor said. He knelt down next to Ramos and healed the man easily.

"Did I get him?" Ramos asked as he sat up and looked around groggily.

Keldor chuckled. "I'll escort him down to the infirmary wing to make sure he's okay," he told Teela and Adam, smirking. "I would guess that the two of you would like to be alone."

Teela blushed and Ramos started giving orders. "Prince Adam, you need to take it easy. Bed rest at least two out of three hours." Adam rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me like that young man, I helped your mother give birth to you."

Keldor laughed and eased Ramos to his feet. "I'm sure Teela will make sure he takes care of himself, Ramos."

"Absolutely," Teela said firmly.

"Don't forget your physical therapy, twice a day!" Ramos called over his shoulder. "Your next appointment is tomorrow at ten!"

Adam sighed. "Yes, Ramos."

Just as Keldor turned the corner out of the hallway, a glow enveloped Lyn's door.

A blast blew the door open and Lyn raced out of her room.

"What just happened? And why did that arrogant fool lock me away so I could not help him?" Lyn screeched.

Micah ran out behind Lyn, his face pale and drawn. Adam opened his mouth to speak, but Micah cut him off with a broken voice. "I'm so sorry. It was an accident."

Lyn placed a hand on Micah's shoulder and forced herself to take a deep breath. Adam took advantage of the momentary silence.

"It was an accident," he agreed quickly, with an easy smile directed at Micah. "And we all have them, right?" He waited for Micah to nod, then he looked to Lyn, trying to unobtrusively lean against the wall as he did so. He really didn't want to sit back down in the wheelchair and show that kind of weakness to those gathered. "Micah's quite the little magician. Bedorat thought the illusionary roe he created was real--and it's apparently a favorite dish, because Bedorat went crazy."

"Is everyone okay?" Lyn asked rubbing Micah's back comfortingly.

"Everyone's fine," Adam assured her immediately. "Ramos took a hard blow, so Keldor healed him and is escorting him back to the infirmary. Bedorat's back in his room."

Teela raised an eyebrow. She didn't think Adam was as fine as he was letting on. "If you'll excuse us, Lyn, Adam needs to get some rest." She gave Adam a look that dared him to argue with her.

Lyn nodded, a slight smile crossing her face as she saw Adam feigning an easiness that he did not seem to feel. So proud the men of this family were. "Of course," she agreed and guided her son back into their room to give Adam the dignity he needed.

"Get back in that chair," Teela ordered, her face belying how worried she was.

"I'm all right to walk in," Adam insisted. To prove it, he pushed off the wall and made his way into the suite, moving slowly but steadily.

Teela followed him into the bedroom, pleased that he was planning to rest right away. "Josiah's napping, so this is a good time-"

Adam whirled around and pulled her to him in a movement that denied any weakness. Teela's breath caught as his mouth came down on hers hungrily. She returned his kiss with fervor, part of her agonizing at how different he felt in her arms, with all the weight he had lost, but most of her reveling in the strength with which he still held her.

They broke apart a few minutes later, Adam's breathing labored from more than just his passion. "I think you'd better rest," Teela suggested softly. It was the last thing she wanted him to do, but she could feel the slight tremors in him.

Adam grinned wickedly. "Okay," he agreed easily. He fell backwards onto the bed, taking her with him.


	31. Chapter 31: Faker

_One quick note: the Faker in this story is taken from the 1980's MOTU. He was a complete replica of He-Man, except that his voice was a bit tinny-sounding. There was no blue skin and orange hair as some other fics have referenced--I guess that was from some of the comics or something.

* * *

_

Adam moved into the memory projector room carefully, trying not to show his fatigue. He'd been nothing but tired in the last few days since he'd been released from the medical wing, but exhausted or not, there was absolutely no way he was going to miss this. He eased into the love seat, breathing heavily from the walk down.

Adora fussed with a pillow and tapped at Adam to move so she could place it behind his head as Teela sat next to Adam on the small love seat. Adam rolled his eyes at Adora, but obeyed silently. His family had been overly solicitous, and it needed to stop, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon, he knew.

Once he was settled, Teela leaned into Adam's side, grateful that her mother had offered to care for Josiah. If this was half as amusing as Adam promised it would be, she was sure the laughter would frighten Josiah.

"I still don't know how you let Randor talk you into this, Son," said Miro with a cheeky grin. He sat in the chair beside the sofa Randor had moved into the chamber along with the other chairs so Mira, Hawk, Adora, Duncan, Randor, and Marlena could see this moment Keldor was going to share with them all on the memory projector.

Lyn and Keldor shifted on the sofa, Lyn throwing her knees over Keldor's legs and propping herself up with several pillows.

"Just make yourself comfortable," teased Keldor, his brow raised.

"I will," Lyn smirked. "You should as well," she advised and a second later Keldor felt a pillow hit the side of his head.

"Hey," he protested.

"A pillow for you," grinned Lyn as though she had simply offered him a pillow rather than almost bludgeoning him with it.

"Randor, I think you better show me how this thing works," suggested Keldor, holding up the metallic circle of the memory projector, "before I decide I'd rather toss pillows at my wife."

Randor chuckled, thankful for Keldor's willingness to put himself through this. They all needed the break from their current stresses. "You simply place it on your head and remember. I warn you, though, the memories are far more vivid than most of us have been prepared for."

Keldor donned the strange metallic headband and for a moment cloudy colors and indistinct shapes shown on the screen.

"Where to start?" wondered Keldor quietly, drumming his fingers on Lyn's knee.

"The first time we were looking down into the Sunken Jungle," suggested Lyn.

"Because you were right?" teased Keldor.

"Because that was the first time I'd ever heard you apologize, bonebrain." She smirked at him.

Keldor nodded, but then turned to look over at Miro. "This will show me exactly as I was, Father. Are you sure you want to see that?"

Miro gave an affirming jerk of his head. "You are sharing with us how you found your way back to the side of good. I want to see it, no matter what."

Keldor nodded and within seconds, the screen showed two figures standing on the edge of a deep precipice, trying to decide their next course of action in seeking good.

* * *

An hour later, Adora was doubled over, still laughing riotously, tears streaming down her face.

Adam held his side and tried stop laughing. "Ancients, Keldor, if you wanted to kill me, you could have found a less painful way," he gasped.

Keldor gave Adam a mock-glare as a giggling Teela punched her husband lightly on the arm.

Randor couldn't stop grinning. "I was wrong, Keldor. You got everything you deserved on Carina."

"I think we've had enough fun at Keldor's expense for now," Marlena interjected, her voice full of mirth. "Let's go have some lunch."

Everyone rose, laughter intermingling with light jabs and teasing. Hawk caught sight of Adam's grimace as he rose, and grabbed hold of the prince's arm. "Don't bother," Hawk muttered to Adam's muffled protest. "You're not fooling me." Teela stayed with them as everyone filed out of the room, and the three trailed behind slowly, Adam's face growing cross.

Adora grinned at Keldor. "How did that song go again, Uncle?" she asked as the family entered a cozy dining room.

"Ack! You would have to ask me a question you know I'd have to answer," he protested.

"Me?" Adora asked innocently. "Would I do that?"

"In an instant," answered Keldor, happy that this truthful answer is easy to give. "Look, if you really want those words to the little lost fur kit, you can ask Micah. When I'm far, far away."

"My favorite part was Neara," Marlena said with an impish smile. "Boo-boo 'way day, Keltor!" she imitated.

The others chuckled all over again as they took their seats on the rich upholstered dining chairs.

Keldor glared at Lyn. "And that was all _your_ fault."

Lyn smiled serenely and leaned her chin on her hands. "A piece of manipulation that I am still quite proud of."

Adam gave a dramatic sigh. "If only we'd known," he lamented loudly, throwing up a hand as if imploring the heavens to explain themselves. "We could have had Star Child go to Snake Mountain and give Skeletor a kiss, and defeated him in five minutes."

Keldor growled something unintelligible at Adam, though the corners of his mouth were twitching.

"Yes?" Adam asked, mirroring Adora's innocence perfectly. "Did you want to say something, Keldor?"

"That's _Uncle_ Keldor to you," the mage shot back.

Adam snorted, but didn't respond.

Suddenly Fisto rushed in from the hallway. "Sire," he called before he even reached them. "There's been a report of a giant attacking a village near the Mystic Mountains."

The laughter disappeared immediately. "Take She-Ra and Hawk and investigate immediately," Randor ordered.

"We would like to help as well," Keldor volunteered. The more he could get out of the palace before he was incarcerated, the better.

Randor hesitated briefly, then nodded decisively. "You're to obey Fisto's orders without question," he warned.

Keldor nodded.

"But Sire," Fisto protested, "how can we possibly trust _them?"_

Keldor grimaced. "I believe _you_ among all of the guard should understand what it is to turn over a new leaf, my old ally." He shouldn't have goaded Fisto, he knew, but the statement bothered him when it came from one who once served evil beside him.

Fisto glared at Keldor, but Randor stepped in between them. "You can trust him because of what he has done," he said solemnly, gesturing towards Adam, who flushed slightly. "Remember that without Keldor, Prince Adam would be dead."

Fisto saluted to show his agreement, but he couldn't help thinking that he still needed to be on his guard. It was now his responsibility to protect the royal family--even from their own poor judgment.

* * *

The rush of adrenaline that had flooded his veins at Fisto's announcement had long since abandoned Adam. He and Teela left their supper early to see the warriors off from a nearby balcony. He sank wearily onto a bench that overlooked the hangar bay doors, and watched the group head out in the wind raiders. The fact that he wasn't at their sides ate at him.

"I should be there," he muttered.

"No, Adam," Teela countered gently but firmly. "You should be here."

Adam turned a disbelieving gaze on Teela. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Believe it or not, I understand why you want to be out there. I was Captain of the Guard for the majority of my adult life, remember? But we have different responsibilities now. We are needed here." She sat down beside him and took a hand in hers.

Adam looked towards the sky where the wind raiders were already fading into the distance. "I hate staying back, Teela," he admitted, knowing that she truly did know how he felt. He rubbed tender circles on her hand with one thumb. "I know my duties lie here now, but it feels like I'm shirking my responsibilities." He shrugged and gave a self-deprecating smile. "I guess that doesn't make much sense."

Teela wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "It does. I almost went crazy at first when Saul was training the guards and I was at some tea with your mother entertaining courtiers. I wanted to chuck a few of them out of the window just to give the guard some target practice. I felt so useless there."

Adam chuckled.

"But it was my duty to be there. I had to build relationships with these other kingdoms, and as much as it irked me, I've seen since how important taking time to discuss silly little bits of nonsense over sweets and tea helps bring me close to those whose allegiance we need," Teela admitted ruefully.

Adam smiled at her tone. "I don't doubt that my responsibilities here are important, Teela. I have grown up knowing the importance of diplomacy and building those relationships." He sighed heavily. "I'm just not used to others going into danger, and not having a way to help them." Teela pulled back slightly to study him. He reached up to stroke her cheek tenderly. "Of course, for some reason, usually when I haven't been able to help, you've been the one in trouble." His voice was teasing, but then his gaze grew soft. "My one consolation is that you're here with me."

Teela leaned her cheek into his hand and sighed. "You miss it, don't you?"

Adam swallowed hard. "Yeah," he admitted roughly. "I never liked the fighting Teela, but I guess I lived in a fantasy world that the day He-Man would no longer be needed would be the day there was peace. The idea that He-Man would be gone while evil still existed on Eternia never even entered my head."

"At least now, the two most formidable enemies Eternia had for years are fighting in your place." Teela smiled. "Poetic justice. They have to pick up the slack and you can finally stop fighting."

Adam chuckled. "For now." His smile dimmed. "Until they're exiled or imprisoned."

"Maybe we should have them work off their sentence," Teela suggested with a smirk.

Adam laughed heartily at that. "That's a brilliant idea, Captain. I think the king should consider it." He pulled Teela close, and she wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like that for several minutes. "We need to get back to Josiah," Adam finally said, almost reluctantly.

"That's a responsibility I can't wait to get back to," Teela agreed, standing with him and tugging him toward the hall, an impish grin on her face.

* * *

The warriors reached the town in less than an hour. Keldor immediately noted that it was not one giant attacking the village, but three. He frowned at that oddity. Eternian giants were known to be solitary creatures, and very territorial. There was no written record of them ever working together.

The creatures were easily twelve feet tall, their muscles bulging as they picked up random items--rocks, wagons, whatever was within reach--and hurled it at houses. Half of the town was already decimated. People were rushing down the streets, pulling their children along behind them as they fled in search of safety.

She-Ra swallowed hard. Seeing a village in rubble like this reminded her so much of the Horde. Her heart ached for the people who had lost their homes to the destruction.

"She-Ra!" Keldor yelled, his voice full of disbelief. He pointed towards a lone figure who was cupping his hands under one of the giants' feet. With a huge effort he tossed the giant backwards. His blond hair brushed against his wide cheeks, and even from where they were in the air, they could see the red cross emblazoned on his chest plate.

It was He-Man.

They landed the wind raiders as close as they could to the town, She-Ra's heart thudding in her chest. _'Adam?'_ she sent towards the figure before her, trying to ascertain the truth.

"That is not He-Man," Keldor warned her, grabbing her arm as she started for him.

"Of course it is," Fisto argued, a wide grin of delight on his face. "He-Man!" he yelled, waving to the familiar figure.

"No, it's not. It's Faker," Keldor growled. He'd know his own creation anywhere.

Fisto hesitated. "Faker?"

"How could he have survived, Keldor?" Lyn asked in disbelief. "He fell down the abyss."

"I don't know," Keldor growled, "but I made him. I'm going to take him out. She-Ra, you and the others stop the giants. Faker's not alive. He seems to be, but he's only made of magic. I'm going to stop him before he causes any more damage."

With a flash of blue light, Keldor teleported himself just out of reach of the giants.

"What is he doing?" Fisto demanded, clenching his giant hand.

"That is not my brother, Fisto. Lyn?" She-Ra asked. "You know what that is?"

"Faker. A creature of dark magic. Long ago, Keldor created it with the aid of the Shaping Staff. It was such a strange combination of magic that I doubt anyone could make the like of it again, but it is a replica of He-Man in most every way. The only difference is that it is easily controlled by anyone strong in dark magic. It fell into the abyss at Grayskull many years ago," Lyn finished.

She-Ra and Fisto frowned at each other as Swift Wind neighed his own disgust. "Well, as much as I'd like to stand here and continue this discussion, there are still two giants left," She-Ra pointed out. "Up, Swift Wind!" The pegacorn reared and took off into the air towards one of the giants. "Let's get it to follow us out of the town, Swifty."

Lyn, Hawk, and Fisto looked at each other. "I guess that leaves the other one to us," Hawk observed dryly.

Lyn bounded out of the raider with Hawk and Fisto on her heels. Lyn shot several bolts of magic at the giant to get its attention.

Keldor took advantage of the situation to hit Faker with a carefully designed spell. He grew sick the moment his power touched the creature.

"Skeletor, it's not nice to attack someone without saying hello," Faker chided in a halting voice.

"He's changed somehow," Keldor muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. His beam of magic began to falter as he grew weaker. "I should have pulled you apart by now," he growled. "But there's so much evil flowing through you now, I can't destroy you."

"I have several sources of power I didn't have before Skeletor," Faker laughed mirthlessly.

Keldor gasped as his magic failed. He was sick and weak, but he pulled his blade nonetheless.

* * *

She-Ra and Swift Wind swooped around the giant's head, getting his attention easily. He began roaring at them, and swatted at them like they were gnats. Swift Wind dove and soared again as he avoided the giant's hands.

"I think we have his attention now, Swifty," She-Ra observed. "Let's get him out of here." They started towards the mountains, and the irritated giant followed them, still trying to knock them out of the air.

* * *

Fisto slammed the giant in the foot with his powerful hand. He felt a twinge of remorse as the giant howled, but he knew it would only cause the giant a bruise at worst. Hawk pulled out a freeze ray, and Fisto nodded, pulling out his own as well.

"Lyn, lend a freeze spell?" Hawk called as he and Fisto fired.

Lyn nodded and lifted her wand. With a quick flash of light an ice sheet began crawling around the giant's skin. She was focused on pouring more power into the spell when the giant swatted her, sending her flying into the air.

"Lyn!" Hawk yelled.

* * *

She-Ra and Swift Wind reached the mountains and darted into a large, dark cave--a giant's home, if She-Ra's guess was correct. They hid in a crevice as the giant clambered in after them. Once he was past, they flew out soundlessly.

"Good job, Swifty," She-Ra said, patting his neck. They flew back at top speed and had almost reached the town when Hawk's cry reached her ears, and she spotted a limp form flying through the air. "Oh, no! Go, Swift Wind!"

Hawk's cry reached Keldor as well, and he committed the worst error possible--he whirled around to find out what was happening to his beloved wife. Faker grinned and charged, his sword held high.

Keldor felt a sharp pain to the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground, dazed.

"Now, Skeletor," Faker said menacingly, "I will kill you myself."

Fisto's jaw dropped as he saw He-Man with his sword raised, ready to run Keldor through, but what sent chills down his spine was that the "hero" was laughing.

"You're not He-Man!" he yelled, hoping to distract this thing that so strongly resembled his friend.

Lyn opened her eyes to find herself in She-Ra's arms. Taking in She-Ra's tense expression, Lyn didn't bother asking what had happened; she simply healed herself. At the same time, she looked below and gasped as she saw Faker with his sword raised as Fisto yelled at him. Inexplicably, the giant Faker had tossed earlier had seemingly given up his attack and was wandering off. The other one stared at his frozen feet, perplexed, then shrugged, broke free, and ambled off in the other direction.

"I AM He-Man," Faker countered loudly. "And you are all traitors to Grayskull!"

There wasn't time to reach them. She-Ra took her sword out and hurled it with all her might as Faker plunged his downward. The Sword of Protection cut through the false Sword of Power easily, knocking it from Faker's hands at the same time. Swift Wind swooped over the evil being, hovering long enough to let Lyn and She-Ra jump off.

"You are not my brother," She-Ra snarled at Faker.

"You would turn your back on Grayskull too?" asked Faker loudly. His voice carried over to a small copse of trees where some villagers hid, observing the strange battle.

Lyn sent magical ropes to bind the false He-Man. He shattered them quickly and threw a powerful right hook to She-Ra's face, throwing her back and to the ground. Fisto and Hawk placed themselves squarely between their friends and Faker, giving Lyn a chance to heal Keldor.

"You are all traitors to Grayskull," Faker stated. The villagers looked at each other, confused. "You spread false rumors about my untimely demise, petrifying the good people of Eternia. And then you ally yourself with Skeletor, of all people!" His face took on a slightly pained expression. Lyn finished healing Keldor, as She-Ra gained her feet.

"You were about to take a life!" Fisto argued. "The real He-Man would never do that!"

"I will do what I must to rid Eternia of evil!" Faker snapped back. "And the royal family of Eternia has clearly sided with evil, accepting Skeletor as one of their own!"

She-Ra shoved her way in between Fisto and Hawk. "How dare you," she seethed. "My brother would never have turned his back on the royal family. How dare you sully his memory with your lies!" She raised her sword and pointed the jewel towards him, but before she could call on Grayskull's power to reveal him for what he was, he vanished, only his voice echoing in the air.

"I will defend the people of Eternia forever."

* * *

"Mira, I'm telling you, He-Man is not dead!" Pierce hissed furiously, trying to keep his voice down so the servants would not overhear him. "He's been seen by the people of five different villages in the last three weeks!"

"Pierce, even She-Ra says he's dead. Don't you think for one moment that his own sister would know?"

Mira huffed. She couldn't believe that Adam had to put up with this kind of irritation for so many years. She had to bite her lip to keep from blurting out the truth to her panicking husband.

Adam froze just around the corner from Mira and Pierce. He certainly didn't intend to eavesdrop, but their words had shocked him into stillness. He had been making his way back to his office, as he had been unable to rest in the suite. Teela had finally suggested he take a walk, because his tension was making Josiah cranky.

"We haven't known She-Ra very long," Pierce pointed out. "Maybe she's not to be trusted. He-Man has been speaking against King Randor and Prince Adam. Maybe she is on their side now, instead of her brother's."

Mira gaped at her husband. "Are you out of your mind? Nobody has ever been more loyal to Adam and Eternia than He-Man! You have no idea. How you could attend this gossip mongering meeting eludes me as it is, but to go with this hostile attitude in the midst of other frightened allies astounds me. You'll only be adding to unease that Randor seeks to solve with the truth. He-Man is gone! Pierce, these rumors only do more to destabalize Randor's rule."

Adam had heard enough. He straightened up and rounded the corner, showing none of his weakened state only by sheer determination. "Aunt Mira, Uncle Pierce," he greeted them both calmly. "Is something wrong?"

Mira paled. She sputtered for a moment, causing Pierce to raise an eyebrow towards his wife. "N-Nothing is wrong, Adam. Just more inane rumors that your father has to struggle through." She narrowed her eyes at Pierce. "And some of us aren't helping matters any."

"Some of us are keeping an open mind," Pierce snapped.

"Which rumors this time?" Adam asked as if he were clueless.

"That He-Man is alive, of course," said Pierce, looking confused for a moment. "Are there others going around?"

Adam forced a chuckle. "There are always several going around, Uncle Pierce."

Mira longed to reach out and soothe her nephew but all she could do was shoot him an apologetic gaze. "We're going to a meeting now. Your father is meeting with several people who claim that He-Man rescued their villages and duchies."

Adam's chin raised a fraction. "I think I ought to attend that one as well." He motioned them forward. "After you."

* * *

Randor drummed his fingers as he waited for Pierce and Mira to arrive. The fact that Pierce had even shown up for this meeting told him where his brother-in-law stood on this matter; if he had truly felt that it was just a rumor, he would have stayed home. Stephen had returned home shortly after Adam had woken up, and was still there now. Mira, however, had remained at the palace since the fall of Snake Mountain, determined to help her family through their struggles, since she now knew Adam's secret. Pierce was supposed to be at home running his own kingdom.

The door to his left and behind him flew open and Pierce marched in, but it was Baron Grod's sudden leap to his feet, followed closely by the rest of the nobility and townspeople gathered in the room, that startled the king. Randor started to turn around, knowing that Mira did not warrant such a reaction, but in his heart he already knew what he would see.

"Prince Adam!" Baron Grod exclaimed, bowing. Several others followed suit, some with an inclined head, others with a full curtsy or bow. Adam nodded his acknowledgment as his eyes sought his father's.

"Father, I hope it's not a problem for me to attend?" he asked respectfully, but there was a hard glint to his eyes that warned Randor not to refuse.

"Of course not," the king agreed, but inside he sighed heavily. He had truly hoped to spare Adam from enduring this fiasco.

Once Adam was seated beside his father, the rest of those gathered in the room took their seats. Mira sat beside Adam and squeezed his hand bracingly under the table. Adam didn't look her way but squeezed her hand back.

Randor shifted nervously for a second. Then he took a deep breath and his royal persona fell back into place.

"I assume we all know why we've gathered here?" Randor paused for a moment to scan the faces assembled around the table. He bit back a grimace as he saw Adam's jaw twitching out of the corner of his eyes. Adam knew, all right.

"Aye, we do," began Baron Grod. "All of us are assembled here because we, or some of our citizens, have personally witnessed He-Man saving property, lives, or livelihoods in each of our regions. Some of the witnesses are gathered here as well."

"And more disturbing than seeing He-Man," interrupted Duke Farasin, "are the allegations he is laying against you and your kingdom."

"What allegations?" Adam demanded.

"That your family has aligned itself with Skeletor, and are no longer the good rulers you once were," Duke Sully said in a calm voice. Knowing who He-Man really was, he tried to communicate with his eyes that he was on the family's side, though he did not want to show his hand just yet. Adam must have known, because he relaxed slightly.

Pierce jumped in next. "I, for one, would like to hear the witness accounts."

A sturdy sun-browned man rose at King Randor's nod. "A fire wind was whipping through my fields and my little Janet was in the path of the blaze when He-Man arrived. He blew out the entire firestorm and brought me my child back. He told us that the firestorm was magical. That Skeletor sent it and Randor had allowed it because Skeletor tricked him into thinking he was his brother. He said that His Highness was under the spell of Skeletor now and soon we'd all serve under his rule."

The man had the decency to look unhappy about the news he was sharing but added. "I've seen He-Man before. He came to our village one day and spoke with a little boy. He sure seemed the same."

* * *

Cringer paced outside of the meeting chamber. His tail was twitching in an agitated way. First Callie had gone for another walk with that blue-faced villain—who had saved Adam's life, Cringer reminded himself with a low growl--and now he couldn't even curl up at Adam's feet in his office while Adam poured over piles of documents because Adam was in this stupid meeting. Cringer sighed. When he closed his eyes and leaned his head over Adam's boots it was almost as peaceful as Adam's fishing trips.

But lately, Cringer had been unsettled. Like Adam, he was having a hard time dealing with the loss of his alter ego, even though he had professed to hate being Battle Cat from the first day. He sought solace in Adam's company, the two of them often sitting together silently, sometimes alone, sometimes with Callie.

Callie. His mate, who lately had taken it on herself to take long walks with the enemies instead of staying by his side.

Cringer growled under his breath, earning a frightened look from a passing servant. He unsheathed his claws and scraped at the stone floor, his agitation growing as he heard raised voices from within. Something was wrong.

_'If you don't stop attacking that floor, someone's going to kick you out of the palace,' _Callie teased him, padding up softly beside him.

"S-something bad is happening," he replied with lowered ears as he stared at the door. The "soundproof" door and walls made the voices unclear to him, but the tone still carried through.

Callie licked his face. _'Let's go back to guarding the Syriak,' _she suggested.

"S-So you can be close to your new best friend?" accused Cringer, his ears flattened against his skull.

_''What are you talking about?'_ Callie growled softly.

_"_J-Just the fact that every time I look up lately you are walking with that tr-traitor in p-prince's clothing," snapped Cringer.

_'He is NOT my best friend, but he is good. Cringer, I know you've had a very long and bad history with him, but Adam has too, and he's forgiven him. Anger doesn't suit you, my great cat."_

_"_I am n-not angry at _him_ anymore--much anyway. B-but I'm not going to go out of my way to become his new p-pet." Cringer sniffed disdainfully.

_'I am _nobody's_ pet! I stay around you because I _chose _you for my mate even though you are a pet,' _Callie returned hotly_. 'I walk with those who interest or concern me, and Keldor concerns me. He is a good man trying to do what's right and it is too much for him at times. I know I help him. I like him. And he likes me.'_

_"_G-great!" grumbled Cringer with a soft snarl. "You and that b-brute Panthor can start a fan club for him, but you can c-count me out."

_"Well, maybe I will!' _Callie hissed. She started to stalk away when a thought struck her. Perhaps there was another way she could help Keldor without making Cringer jealous.

'_Who is Panthor?' _Callie asked as she strode smoothly to Cringer's side.

Cringer's eyes widened. "Y-you don't know?" He was still annoyed at her, but he decided that he didn't want her to leave, so he motioned for her to follow him.

Callie shook her head in response to his question, even as she padded next to him.

"H-he's a big b-bully of a purple panther that Skeletor used to ride into battle."

_'I'll bet he never stood a chance against you,'" _Callie said rubbing her cheek next to his.

Cringer purred a bit, his hurt feelings soothed. "Not against B-battle Cat."

_'You are Battle Cat, love. He wouldn't have ever existed without you.'_

Cringer abruptly sat down and glanced up and down the hallway cautiously. "I w-wouldn't want anyone to know this, b-but..." he trailed off.

_'You miss being Battle Cat,'_ Callie filled in, already knowing because she was sensitive to how he had been feeling.

"N-not being all brave and bold, but the partnership between He-Man and B-Battle Cat," Cringer explained. "I-I felt like that was my purpose in life."

Callie licked his face even more enthusiastically than before. _'You still have Adam. And now you have me as well,'_ she said to comfort him. The two cats put their heads close together and went to find a cozy place in which to curl up.

* * *

Several other witnesses had stood up and given similar accounts of He-Man saving their villages. Adam felt sick to his stomach. The evidence was there...how could he deny it? And to what purpose was this impostor working? Was he evil? If not, why was he speaking against the royal family? The questions swirled in his mind. He caught Randor's worried gaze and saw the same underlying shock in his father's eyes.

"Clearly He-Man is _not_ dead as you led us to believe, King Randor," said Baroness Dalia with a hard look to her perfectly made-up face.

"He-Man _is _gone," Adam said before he could stop himself. All eyes turned to him as She-Ra and Fisto slipped into the room. _'Oh Ancients, what do I say?' _"No one wants to believe otherwise more than I do," he added quietly. "But it is simply not true. This man is an impostor, using He-Man's name and reputation to his own end."

"How convenient," Pierce muttered. "This all has a familiar ring to it--you all claimed the same thing during Prince Adam's trial when he killed Darren."

"And they were right," Mira added firmly.

"And they are right again this time," said She-Ra, stepping forward. "I would know before any of you if there was a chance He-Man was still with us. As it is, Captain Fisto and I have just returned from facing this impostor, and I can assure all of you that whatever that impostor is, it is _not_ my brother."

"Keldor identified the being as something called Faker--a creature he created during his time as Skeletor," reported Fisto.

Adam's head jerked up in horror. _"What?"_

She-Ra looked at Adam, her brow furrowed. "Faker. Keldor tried to destroy it, but something has reinforced its power, and he can't undo the magics he used to create it."

"Prince Adam, are you all right?" Duke Sully inquired, real concern lacing his voice as he observed Adam's stark-white face.

"I had hoped that creature was destroyed when I--when it fell into the abyss surrounding Grayskull," Adam fumbled, his mind racing ahead. _'That thing was in the abyss all these years, near the source of Grayskull's power?'_

Randor and Mira glanced at Adam sharply, surprised at his near-slip.

"He-Man told me of how Faker fell in when it tried to attack him," Randor added to divert attention from Adam. "Being a creature of magic, not nature, I suppose it simply continued to fall until it hit something, then climbed back up."

"Well that certainly sheds new light on things," Mira commented.

"Indeed," Dalia murmured.

"Are you sure this is this Faker?" asked Pierce with concern. "After all the identification came from Keldor." Pierce spat the name and tension spread through the room once again.

She-Ra crossed her arms and pinned him with a hard gaze. "Do you have another explanation, Pierce? Because I know that was _not_ my brother."

"It tried to kill Keldor," Fisto added abruptly. "He-Man never tried to kill anyone."

Several lords looked as if killing Keldor wouldn't be a bad thing.

"No matter how we all feel about Keldor, I must agree with Fisto," Sully chimed in. He met Adam's eyes with a calm assurance. "He-Man valued all life. If this He-Man tried to kill Keldor, then it is not the real He-Man. And if it is not, we must ask ourselves, what is the real reason he is pretending to be?"

"The obvious answer is to discredit the royal family," answered She-Ra. "Something Hutch and Marzo have been trying to do for months."

"But I thought they were destroyed at the battle at Snake Mountain?" asked Baron Grod.

"No, they were not," She-Ra responded, almost regretfully. "Keldor and Lyn sent them to the Valley of Echoes so we could deal with Damien. We had our hands full with him."

"Keldor and Lyn again," Pierce grunted. "It seems to me that much of the trouble is surrounding them. I believe your supposed indebtedness to them for saving Prince Adam's life is clouding your judgment, Randor."

"That's enough of that," Randor said sternly. He placed his hand on the table and stood. "If you want to waste the time of everyone here and find yourself thoroughly embarrassed, I can have Keldor and Lyn summoned and Teela can use the Sword of Truth to prove they are not behind this. I will in fact be happy to do so if it will put these rumors to rest. Do I need to? We know that He-Man would not seek to take a life, and we have She-Ra's word herself that this person is not her brother. I doubt that She-Ra would be mistaken about that. You choose."

The noblemen exchanged glances. "I certainly do not need further proof," Sully said firmly, his sour face challenging those around the table to disagree with him. One by one they nodded their assent.

"Very well," Randor said, relaxing slightly. His eyes grew hard as photanium. "Now then, we need to discuss how to bring this 'He-Man' in for questioning. Only then can we truly deal with this situation."

"You want to arrest He-Man?" Baron Grod asked in disbelief, gaping.

Randor sighed a bit impatiently. "It's not really He-Man," he ground out. "And I seek only an audience with this person. In the past, seeking an audience with the real He-Man was a common practice."

"Perhaps," said Adam, slowly, "this could be the answer. We spread the word that we seek to speak with this 'He-Man.' We will offer a neutral and safe location and make this discussion public. Perhaps then the rest of Eternia can see what these others have."

"But what if this He-Man does pose a threat?" Mira worried aloud. "Does he have, ah, the real He-Man's strength?" All eyes went to She-Ra and Fisto.

She-Ra nodded, her face betraying none of her own misgivings. "Yes. But we'll be ready."


	32. Chapter 32: Boxed In

Adora hummed happily to herself. Everything had seemed so difficult lately, but her mother had insisted that she hear the possible songs to be performed at her wedding reception. It had truly been an uplifting experience. Mira, Marlena, and Miro kept her company as the musicians performed. Marlena and Mira wanted to be there because of their love of all things wedding, but with the happy look and the full plate of feast food samples, Adora felt weddings might not have been foremost on her grandfather's mind.

Adora chuckled. Miro had been so sweet, dancing with her to help her decide which songs would most help her enjoy the hours of spinning and swirling she and Hawk would endure before they could finally start their new life together.

"A-Adora?" Cringer called, shaking Adora from her happy remembrances.

"Yes, Cringer," she replied, the happiness of her evening still sparkling in her eyes.

"Have you seen Callie?" Cringer asked. The great tiger swished his tail nervously.

Adora shook her head. "I saw her head off the palace grounds a few hours ago, but I haven't seen her since then, Cringer." She tilted her head at his downcast expression. "Do you want help looking for her?"

"N-no, thanks," Cringer said. "She's been talking about going for a r-real hunt lately. I guess that's where she went." His ears drooped a bit.

Adora dropped on one knee before Cringer to scratch at that space behind Cringer's ears. Cringer purred contentedly.

"Missing your mate, huh?" Adora asked gently as she continued to pet the great cat.

"I know what that's like," commented Hawk, as he leaned against the wall of the nearby hallway.

"Hawk!" exclaimed Adora, her face lighting up. Her fiancé strode up to her.

"I'll go wait for Callie at the Syriak's door," grumbled Cringer. The tiger slunk off down the hall, his tail drooping just a bit.

"Poor guy," murmured Adora. "He misses Callie when she's gone—and that's on top of having to share Adam with Teela and Josiah now."

"Come on Adora," Hawk said, ignoring Cringer's plight. He held out his hand. "I'm stealing you away from all this."

"Ooh, a pirate stealing a princess," Adora teased. "I suppose someone should alert the guards."

"Just let them try to stop me," Hawk growled, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her tightly to him.

Adora laughed and melted into Hawk's embrace. "I suppose that it would be easier for everyone if I just came peacefully."

Hawk grinned, a wolfish gleam in his eyes. "It's good to know you can be sensible, my lady." He tugged her along the halls.

"Hawk, where are we going?" Adora asked, laughter still in her voice.

"Somewhere we can feel a bit more at home," he responded mysteriously.

They climbed stairs for what seemed like hours; Adora's knees were burning by the time they reached the top. But her knees were soon forgotten as they entered a small nook between turrets. She stopped short at the sight before her.

"Oh Hawk," gasped Adora. "This is so beautiful." The entire palace grounds were visible from the open walkway between these seldom-used storage turrets.

"It's like the view from some of the Twigget's tree platforms in the Whispering Woods. When I found this place, I thought of the picnics we used to share there," Hawk said, taking Adora's hand. He nodded toward the basket and thick blanket he had spread out in the center of the walkway.

"How did you find this place?" Adora asked as Hawk assisted her down to a cushy pillow.

"I was looking over another set of those blasted ledger books Duncan is handing to me with way too much enthusiasm, and I had to verify the inventory listed with what was in the books." Hawk pulled a face that had Adora giggling. "The storage rooms are in the eastern turret, so I had to pass this way."

"Look on the bright side. At least you weren't anchored to that desk," Adora teased.

Hawk groaned at her teasing and leaned back on a pile of pillows across from Adora. "I think I'd take being covered in reports like sticky sea lichen, if the alternative is running through stale rooms counting the number of dust-covered embroidered handkerchiefs we have." Adora giggled again, reveling in how good it felt to think of something so concrete yet frivolous.

Hawk laid out trays of fruits, cheeses, and opened containers of steamed meats. He poured two glasses of wine chilled by Duncan's remarkable ice sleeve device.

"Hawk," Adora said between sips, "this is just perfect. Thank you."

Hawk studied her for a moment, his gaze assessing. Then he put down his wine glass in a deliberate manner. "If it's so perfect then why do you look so distracted? Were the music selection and food-tasting as monotonous as the flower arrangements were?"

Adora laughed lightly, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She ran a finger around the top of her wine glass. "I feel almost guilty, enjoying this when Uncle Keldor and Aunt Lyn must be so worried about their trial. And then there's Adam..." She sighed as she thought of her twin.

"It's good of you to care so much, but you can't stop living your life," Hawk said tenderly, a lopsided smile on his face. He shook his head in mild exasperation.

"I know. But Adam's stability as future ruler affects the ability for us to have this massive wedding Mother has arranged. And Keldor's situation…" Adora trailed off. "Hawk, he's to be sentenced soon after our wedding. How can I be happy when my cousins are grieving separation from their parents? I want to lose myself in you and forget the others around me, but that's not the kind of person I am. You know that."

"If those Truth Sworn that are hanging around here are right, that won't be a problem," Hawk muttered distractedly.

"What do you mean?" Adora asked.

"Oh, I ran into them the other day after I got through telling Keldor about the latest fu-," Hawk cut his last word off quickly, his mind struggling with an acceptable replacement for what he had meant to say. "Latest furry disaster with the Syriak," Hawk added. '_Blast him, why'd he have to be so secretive about that benevolence fund and reparation group he wants me to set up?' _He picked up his wine glass and took a sip, hoping she hadn't noticed his slip.

Adora giggled. "That thing's another issue by itself," she said, her eyes twinkling suddenly. "Did Adam tell you it likes him now? If Keldor's wards weaken at all and Bedorat hears Adam in the hall, he bursts through his door and starts following Adam around. He keeps promising to protect him from the killer kitty-meaning Battle Cat, I guess."

Hawk coughed a bit on his sip of wine. "Has he now?" he asked in a voice full of laughter. He shook his head.

Adora nodded, then tilted her head. "What did you mean about the Truth Sworn earlier?"

"They're just odd to me Adora. They have a full-scale war with a leader as evil as Hordak, but they haven't sought military assistance in any form or even asked to be introduced to our military technology. I remember from the Great Rebellion that getting and improving weaponry was one of our key concerns."

Adora nodded. "I had noticed that they don't act much like a clan of freedom fighters in that respect as well. They seem focused on helping Keldor and his family through his trial, but they have a strange calmness in the middle of everything. I don't know. Do you think they are doing this not out of friendship with Keldor and Lyn, but more out of some kind of duty?"

Hawk shrugged. "I've even heard them talking about the sentencing as though it's just a formality. They seem sure that Keldor will return with them to their world."

Adora sighed. "If only they're right. Uncle Keldor being locked in prison just seems wrong, after he's done so much for us."

Hawk nodded. "I'm more worried about Lyn. No woman should have to give birth while imprisoned, but I mentioned that worry in front of the one called Antaris. He got a glassy look in his eyes for a moment and then said that Keldor's second child would be born beneath the sky of a free Carina." Hawk shook his head in disbelief. "I told him that as much as I admire his positive thinking, he doesn't know how much animosity the people of Eternia hold against Lyn and Keldor, and that seemed doubtful. He looked at me for a moment and then said he agreed with me. He was sure he had no clue how much pain Keldor had inflicted on this world or what its desire for retribution might be. But then he looked excited. Excited, Adora."

"What?" asked Adora. "How could he be excited?"

"He said he loved seeing the impossible happen," Hawk recalled, a befuddled look on his face. "That the impossible outcomes that came to pass were the most satisfying to watch. He said he was looking forward to the sentencing. And blimey, Adora, if I don't think he means it."

"Well, if their 'feelings' about things lead to anything like some of the impossible things that happened on our way to Illgar with Keldor and Lyn, I'm interested to see what will happen as well," Adora responded slowly. "But I agree, Hawk. There's something strange about them."

* * *

Adam wiped his brow as he finished his physical therapy. If he didn't know better, he would swear the therapists had trained under Teela. No, he decided, they were much too evil for that. The more pain he was in while exercising, the more pleased they seemed.

"Good job, Prince Adam," Max said, slapping him on the shoulder. "You'll have no problem handling your sister's wedding at this rate."

Adam nodded his acknowledgment as he left, trying not to sway on his feet. That was, after all, the goal. Get fit enough that he could handle the all-day celebration and fulfill his duties on his own two feet. He smiled slightly as he moved slowly down the hallway. And dance with Teela.

"My my, don't you look worn out," a familiar voice commented. Hutch stepped forward from a small nook, grinning. "You should be resting more after your terrible ordeal, Adam."

"Hutch," Adam said in disbelief, freezing in his steps. He reminded himself that the security system must have already picked up Hutch. "How did you get in here?"

"Simple. There are five of me currently running around the palace." Hutch's grin widened. "The guards think there's a problem with the security system."

Adam's hand went to his com-link, even as his heart sank. He already knew there were no guards in this vicinity; he knew their routines and their posts by heart, but had chosen to come this way anyway, because he had felt safe in the palace. He hit the button anyway, sending out a signal for help straight to Fisto and a few select guardsmen.

The action wasn't lost on Hutch. "Don't bother, Adam, we'll be gone before they get here," he warned.

"They'll be here before you know it," Adam retorted, taking a step back from Hutch warily. _'If only I had my sword...'_

Hutch stepped forward quickly and ripped the com-link off of Adam's arm with a swift jerk, dropped it on the ground, and smashed it with his heel. "You are right about one thing, Adam," he said, raising his hands and surrounding himself and Adam in a red-orange glow. "I won't know about their arrival." A bright flash filled the room, and Hutch laughed. "Because we won't be here."

Adam fought to stay upright as he found himself teleported to a village square. He gritted his teeth. _'I can barely stand upright now, but I have to do something.' _ He lunged toward Hutch only to fall onto the dusty cobblestones as Hutch stepped aside. Hutch spun ropes of power to pull Adam upright next to a fence post.

"I must admit, Adam, your little stunt to bring my 'He-Man' into the open for a discussion of his differences with the crown was a brilliant move. Very well-played. But now, I have a move of my own. It's my king versus yours, and I think I can say that you are about to be checkmated, my old friend." He smiled triumphantly.

Before Adam's eye's Hutch changed his appearance to that of a villager and began to shout. "He's here! That traitor prince is here!"

_'What on Eternia is he doing?' _Adam wondered. He glanced around, trying to get his bearings. The village was small-at least from what he could see of it. He frowned as he recognized the foothills. He had chased a giant around this area; it had turned out to be a gentle, misunderstood creature. The townspeople had been so afraid, they had created false stories about his "terrible" feats. Adam was sure this wasn't the same town, but many in this area were similar—kind but simple folk who were superstitious, and easily swayed or frightened.

His concern became reality as people began trickling out of their homes to the sound of Hutch's yell. "You've caught him!" one man exclaimed gleefully. "Great job! Now, with him as our prisoner, we can negotiate with Randor to declare He-Man king!"

"He-Man is gone!" Adam said forcefully, glaring at Hutch in particular.

"I assure you, Prince Adam, that is not the case," said an all-too-familiar voice. Faker walked forward, the people spreading apart to let him through, their worshipful gazes on him.

_'Is that how they looked at me?' _Adam wondered, feeling sick. He raised his chin. "You're not He-Man. You're Faker, a magical creation of Skeletor's."

Faker grinned nastily, sliding his fingers along the edge of his sword. "I'm so hurt, Adam. And all this time I thought we were friends."

Looking around at the angry gazes of the crowd that had gathered, Adam felt an intense fear for himself that was unfamiliar. No sword, no He-Man. No one even knew where he was, but he was sure that by machine, he was hours from the palace. _'Serena, I need help!'

* * *

_

Fisto sprinted toward the communications room, cursing under his breath. "Please let his homing beeper be malfunctioning," he muttered as he burst into the room. In his heart he knew it was a false hope. He hadn't been able to raise Adam on his wrist-comm. "Where's Prince Adam?" he demanded.

The guard shook his head nervously. "His beeper went off here," he said, pointing to the Northern Neck Hall. "Then the signal just disappeared."

"Blast it all." Fisto turned and darted out of the room, heading for Northern Neck Hall as fast as he could make his legs go, calling for back-up at the same time.

* * *

Adora sighed as she picked at her dress. "Mother, I appreciate your arranging this shower, but do you really think this is the best thing for us to be doing now? With all the instability in the kingdom, I'm having a party."

Marlena turned and held Adora in front of her by her shoulders. "Adora you've found you true love and all of the women in your life want to celebrate that with you. Don't deny them this. Beside, just think, all of your friends from Etheria will be there."

Adora relaxed a bit and smiled sheepishly. "It _will_ be nice to see them again."

Marlena nodded. "And it will give you the opportunity to mingle with many of the ladies from the lands of our allies and give them a less structured and more relaxed situation in which to get to know you. And that, my dear, will only help the stability of the kingdom when they see what a wonderful woman the Princess of Eternia truly is."

Adora nodded and hugged her mother. They walked arm-in-arm into the ornate dining hall festooned with ribbons and bundles made of Etherian and Eternian flowers. Delicacies from both worlds overflowed the plates being served to the guests that were just arriving. Adora's eyes grew wide at the beauty and care that her mother and aunts had lavished on her.

"This is your special day, my daughter," whispered Marlena so only Adora could hear. "Enjoy it with us."

Adora nodded and sat at the mock throne that was at the head of the table, and was promptly showered with flowers from Perfuma as all those gathered let out a cheer.

* * *

Fisto cursed aloud. The hallway was empty, except for Adam's barely recognizable com-link, which was on the floor, crushed to pieces. He glanced up as footsteps sounded, and a few soldiers appeared, Keldor on their heels.

"Did you see anyone?" Fisto demanded.

"No sir," one of the soldiers responded. "These halls are all empty."

"What's going on?" Keldor demanded. "These goons wouldn't tell me a thing." One of the soldiers sent him a dark glare.

"Adam's missing," Fisto said shortly.

"No!" Keldor protested, worry lining his face immediately. Suddenly his gaze grew distant. "Don't worry. We'll find him." Without another word he disappeared.

"Great," Fisto muttered under his breath, not wanting the soldiers to hear. "Skeletor's gone to rescue the prince. Wonder what the masses will make of this one?"

* * *

Lyn walked down the hallway toward Adora's celebration. Adora had asked her to attend, but Lyn knew all too well what a strain being at Adora's shower could cause. The entire kingdom seemed to be on a razor's edge with the tension over Adam's fitness for the crown, concern that Skeletor was taking control of the kingdom from the inside out, and the rumors that "He-Man" was alive and no longer supported the crown.

Lyn sighed. She wished, once again, that Adora would back down on her insistence that Keldor and she attend her royal wedding. It was a mere eight days afterward that they were to face the masters in trial, and in the midst of all of this Randor and the kingdom still waited to see if the He-Man imposter would come for a public dialogue in order to discuss his problems with the throne. Lyn shook her head. She doubted that would happen. It wouldn't be too hard to prove that this creature was an imposter. Especially with the Sword of Truth. Hutch and Marzo wouldn't take that chance—assuming they were behind it all.

Lyn looked down at the flower in the small pot that she carried. She could at least give Adora a gift, even if she could not take the chance to attend the shower. The Eternian Moonrose was very rare and a symbol of everlasting love and commitment. It was considered a gift that brought good luck and fertility. She had been able to use her magic to find it where many others would have failed and had even been able to plant three new plants to replace the one she harvested by opening up one of the golden seed pods.

Lyn entered the gift chamber near the great dining hall and placed her flower on a table near the door and quietly turned to leave, hoping to do so unnoticed.

"Aunt Lyn!" Adora called, breaking away from the crowd. She breathed a sigh of relief to be away from the dizzying smells of perfume. Who had taught these people to douse themselves in chemicals, anyway? The very idea was foreign to Adora. She sniffed. Of course, with Perfuma's ring of flowers around her, she smelled just as disgustingly sweet.

Lyn groaned. _'So much for escaping unnoticed.' _A smile firmly in place, she turned. "Hello, Adora. I was just dropping something off." She backed behind the shadow of the slightly ajar door in the hopes that no one would see her from the nearby chamber.

"Aunt Lyn," Adora repeated, ignoring the whispers behind her, "aren't you coming into the party?"

"I really don't think that would be wise," entreated Lyn, sinking back further into the shadows. "There are important people in there. They could help you temper the panic in the kingdoms, but not if you are seen as too cozy with a convicted criminal such as myself."

Adora gave an unladylike snort. "You're not exactly convicted yet." She grinned cockily at Lyn.

Lyn rolled her eyes at Adora. She was about to reply when she felt the touch of another mind on hers.

_'Lyn, Keldor! Hutch and the false He-Man have Adam in a small town near the Mystic Mountains! You must save him, quickly!' _The worry in Serena's voice was loud and clear.

Lyn jumped at the urgency in the Sorceress' voice.

"I must go, Adora. I'm sorry."

Adora's eyes grew wide as she reached out and grabbed Lyn's arm, preventing her from leaving. Something had been bothering her for the last ten minutes. She had thought it was because Lyn was missing from the shower, but now she knew better. "It's Adam, isn't it?" Lyn hesitated, and Adora dug her fingers into her aunt's arm. "What's wrong?" she demanded.

"He's been captured by Hutch. Keldor and I must go now." Lyn said pulling away from Adora. "I sense there's little time."

"I'm going too," Adora said firmly, already striding for the door.

"No!" blurted Lyn before she even realized she spoke. She groaned internally. '_Truth, would it really be so bad for her to come along?'_

"No?" Adora repeated, eyebrows raised in challenge. She put her fists on her hips.

Sensing the leading strongly within her, Lyn pressed on. "I don't understand why, but I feel it will cause more problems in the long run and possibly endanger Adam if you come. Keldor and I can do this. I think we're meant to."

"Forget it," Adora replied in a hard tone. "You're welcome to help of course, but that's _my_ brother out there, and I'm not going to stand by and do nothing when his life is in danger." Her eyes flashed, practically daring Lyn to argue with her.

_"_The Sorceress called only for Keldor and me. You must let us do this alone." Keldor raced toward the two women as Lyn finished her plea. "The kingdom is too unstable for you to be running off with us with little warning. And even less stable to bear up under such an easy kidnapping of Prince Adam," Lyn reasoned though she could see no bending in Adora's gaze.

"I'm not running off with you. I'm going to rescue my brother," Adora said stubbornly. "Let's go. We're wasting valuable time."

_'Adora, please listen to them. I sense great turmoil if She-Ra gets involved. Please let them do this. You serve Adam best by fulfilling your duty as Princess of Eternia now, not Princess of Power."_

The voice of the Sorceress trailed off toward the end but its tone was no less firm.

Adora clenched her hands into fists and closed her eyes briefly. Perfuma's laugh reached her ears_. 'When Hordak held Perfuma captive, Light Hope told me to do nothing about it, and I obeyed. As frustrating as that was, she returned to us unharmed._' A ghost of a smile touched Adora's lips_. 'And Hordak gave us three months' worth of supplies to get rid of her._' Sighing heavily, she opened her eyes, the worry no less than before. "Please bring him home safely," she whispered, blinking rapidly to hold back the tears.

"He'll be back before your party ends," promised Keldor as he took Lyn's arm. In a brilliant flash of light they disappeared.

"I hope so," Adora whispered. She squared her shoulders and turned back towards the party where the laughter was still ringing delicately.

* * *

Adam tugged fruitlessly at the bonds holding him as Faker drew near. It was freaky, seeing a reflection of who he used to be standing before him. _'But it's just a reflection,' _he reminded himself. _'An evil reflection that has He-Man's strength...'_

"People of Eternia," Faker cried, turning to the villagers who had gathered, "the royal family sought to trap me by claiming to seek an audience with me. In reality, they were going to arrest me. And for what? Because I am a threat to their evil ways!"

The crowd cheered uproariously. Adam ceased struggling. He couldn't fight the magical bonds Hutch had created; he might as well save his strength for a more opportune time. He could only pray he would have a chance to escape. But Faker's words angered him. "We are not the ones who are evil!" he shouted back. "I tell you, this is not the real He-Man!"

"Liar!" Faker yelled, turning back to Adam. He stalked over to Adam and stared into his eyes. Adam glared back for all he was worth. "You are nothing anymore," Faker hissed quietly, so only Adam could hear. "Grayskull has abandoned you because you were not worthy to wield its power. You have no strength to oppose me, and we both know it. Don't even try."

Adam's eyes narrowed. So Hutch had told Faker the truth. _'Interesting.'_ "If this is He-Man, ask him about the giant that was in these hills several years ago!" Adam said loudly, his gaze still locked with Faker's.

"I defeated him easily," Faker retorted just as loudly.

Adam smirked. "He-Man didn't fight him. He befriended him." He shifted his gaze, beseeching those closes to him to listen to reason. "Don't you see? He is not He-Man!"

Most of the people had heard the story of He-Man and the giant. Several of them moved their feet uneasily and began murmuring in low voices. Taking note, Hutch decided to intervene. Still disguised as a villager, he called out, "He-Man! Demand Randor abdicate the throne to you in exchange for Prince Adam!"

"He'll never do it," Adam scoffed.

"Oh he will," Faker said confidently. He leaned in close and lowered his voice again. "If he wants you back in one piece."


	33. Chapter 33: Doubt

_A/N: We thought we'd update a little faster this time. Updating will be sporadic now-sometimes days apart, sometimes weeks apart-so keep an eye out for those new chapters! And thank you all for the reviews-complimentary or critical, it's humbling to know people care enough to comment. And sometimes the comments help shape a scene or a story slightly differently. In this case, Lord Kain, your comment spurred the scene with Marzo and Hutch. It was planned out, but we realized we hadn't clued the reader in enough. So thanks!  


* * *

_

Keldor and Lyn appeared behind a screen of trees that bordered the edge of the village where Serena sensed Adam being held.

"Got a plan in mind?" Keldor asked.

"I do now," Lyn murmured as she looked into the crystal globe in her wand. "Hutch has grown overconfident. He's locked Adam in an ordinary room. There's only a basic magical seal around the building, but I can enter and bring Adam out of there with ease now that I have the power of the Ram Stone within me."

"But for you to sneak in and out with Adam will require a diversion?" questioned Keldor, though he already knew the answer. He sighed heavily. "Woman, why do your plans always end up with my getting shot at?"

Lyn chuckled. "Because you need the exercise. With a new baby on the way, we'll both be ducking flying Lenes fruit in no time."

"If we're lucky," Keldor agreed with a rueful chuckle. "Now get in position. I've got to hone my evasion techniques."

* * *

"Teela," Adora said urgently. She had spent a few minutes debating whether to say anything, but she knew she had to tell Teela, Lana, and Marlena what was going on.

Teela's gaze sharpened as she took in the worry lines on Adora's forehead. "What's wrong?" she asked. It didn't matter that she had on a long golden gown at the moment; she was instantly all-soldier, ready for trouble. It made Adora smile slightly. She and Teela were kindred spirits in that respect.

"I need to-" began Adora, only to be interrupted by a squeal.

"Why I never!" exclaimed an older gray-haired noble Adora had secretly dubbed Lady Dragon. Adora and Teela looked over; the woman's formerly black gown was now covered in a rainbow of neon-colored flowers. The two women looked at each other and bit their lips to keep from giggling.

"You can't go around in black on such a happy occasion," Perfuma scolded her with a smile. She spotted Adora. "Adora! It's time for a game!"

"But I-" Adora protested.

"Never mind, dear," Marlena said firmly. "Whatever it is can wait."

"But-" Adora tried again, but to no avail. Laughter and chatter made it impossible for her to be heard. Teela had been pulled away by a friend, Marlena accosted by two ladies from a kingdom Randor was trying hard to create a trade agreement with.

Adora sighed. She couldn't help but think that if the Horde had had the Eternian and Etherian noblewomen in their armies, the rebellion would have failed.

* * *

Keldor rolled behind a cart, cursing as he avoided the latest volley of rocks tossed at him by Faker. He'd drawn the imposter as far away from the village as possible but the villagers still stood close enough to see the battle and jeer and shout at Keldor.

Keldor used his staff to sling the cart he was hiding behind into Faker's path. As Keldor hoped, the "hero" sliced the cart down the middle without considering the consequences of his actions. The moment his sword cut through to the bags within the cart, a great cloud of flour exploded around Faker. Keldor used this distraction to once again try to undo the magic he'd used to create Faker.

"I don't know how you've strengthened yourself, but I will see you destroyed," ground out Keldor as his magic wrapped around Faker.

Faker laughed delightedly as he walked clear of the flour, still encased in the magical bonds. "You think this puny magic can harm me now?" mocked Faker. He groaned and tensed his arm. The glow encircling him exploded violently, sending Keldor flying into a nearby stable.

Keldor roared in anger and blasted open the doors on the horses' paddocks. He leaped on a ladder going to the second level and spooked the horses. Faker barely jumped out of the way of the panicked herd. Cursing, he got back to his feet and approached the barn Keldor had crashed into.

"Ah, ah, ah," chided Faker. He walked through the cloud of dust the horses kicked up. "Not even wild horses could keep me away from our reunion." Faker's eyes glowed for a moment before he added, "My former master," in a low voice.

* * *

Adora heaved a breath as she bee-lined for Teela again. She tried to catch Teela's eye, but suddenly, there were hands on each arm. "Time for the gifts!" Castaspella sang out cheerily.

"No, not yet, I need to-" Adora argued. She stopped in mid-sentence as a blindfold was placed around her head. "Wait, stop! What are you doing? I have-"

"You can't blame this one on me," Marlena said with a chuckle. "This is all your maid-of-honor's fault."

Lohni laughed. "Thanks, Queen Marlena. Okay, Adora, here's the deal," she said as she and Castaspella guided Adora to a central chair. "You have to open all your presents with the blindfold on, and guess what it is you're feeling." The women around the room squealed in delight, and Adora ground her teeth together.

It wouldn't be polite to tell them how she was really feeling, Adora reminded herself. "Look, I really need to talk to Teela," she tried.

"Really?" asked a voice Adora didn't know. "Trying to get some tips for the wedding night?" There was an uncomfortable laughter at that; some of those present clearly thought the remark was crass.

"Open the first one, Adora," Teela said, placing a present on her lap. She leaned down and lowered her voice. "Just appease them by opening a few. I'll be right here when you're done and you can tell me what's going on."

* * *

Lyn cringed as she heard the splintering of wood and the panicked neighing of horses. "Keep safe, Bonebrain," she whispered as she rounded the last alley across from the small hut where Adam was being held. Lyn cupped her hands together and a sleep mist formed in her hands. She blew it toward the single guard that stood before Adam's door. Within moments, the man crumpled on the ground next to his fallen shovel.

Lyn sped off, her cloak flowing behind her, and focused on the power that hummed within her. When she felt the magic unfurl and permeate her, she leapt through the wall and landed in a graceful crouch on the wall opposite Adam.

"What? How?" asked Adam. He was bleary and obviously just waking up.

"I'm here to rescue you," explained Lyn, helping Adam to his feet and throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"Obviously," Adam said dryly, now fully awake. "I didn't think you were here for the spa treatment." He groaned slightly as his muscles protested his movement. "It's not very good."

"Well, I would imagine Faker would give more of a beating than a massage," Lyn commented drolly. Feeling Adam pull away from her, she frowned. "We've got to go, now. Can you make it on your own?"

Adam nodded. "They didn't hurt me. I'm okay."

"Keep your hand on my shoulder, then, so I can transport us through the walls," ordered Lyn. Adam quickly obeyed. Without another world they passed through his prison walls and darted into the shadows and safety._ 'I've got him,'_ Lyn sent.

Keldor sighed in relief. He hurled several massive bales of hay toward "He-Man" and teleported back to Lyn at the place they had first arrived. Once together, Keldor focused once more and managed, in spite of his exhaustion, to teleport them back to the palace just outside of Adora's party where, from the sounds of it, everyone was still celebrating.

"Hold still and let me heal you," demanded Lyn. In spite of Adam's earlier assurances, in the light she could see some minor cuts and bruises, probably a result of being manhandled and placed into his impromptu prison.

"I'm fine," Adam ground out.

"No, you're not," said Lyn, "and if you don't let me heal you, you'll have your womenfolk fussing over you like a baby."

"I'm going to place some wards around the castle. Hopefully we can guard against this sort of thing happening again," Keldor explained weakly, hoping to distract Adam. But he could see his nephew was annoyed over something. "Lyn," he added in a warning tone.

Lyn took a look at the set to Adam's jaw and dropped her hands. "I'm finished," she said quietly.

"Thank you," Adam said tightly.

Lyn wasn't sure if he meant for the rescue or the healing, so she merely nodded. _'The men of this family and their pride,' _she thought to herself with a silent groan. _'They make things so difficult sometimes.'

* * *

_

"Are they gone?" Hutch asked, lightly tossing the red jewel up and down.

"Yes," Marzo nodded. "Keldor just teleported them out." He eyed the jewel. "Did it work?"

Hutch grinned, an evil sparkle in his eyes. "See for yourself." He tossed it to Marzo.

Marzo caught it and his eyes widened at the power that flowed through him. "I could get used to this," he muttered, holding it up by his fingertips and staring into its red depths.

"If we time this right, we'll be unstoppable," Hutch said, relaxing back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head. "We'll wipe out all those do-gooders at once."

* * *

Adora opened another present and wondered again why people who lived in a palace and had everything they needed, and had bank accounts the size of hers, needed any of these things she had gotten. A throw rug, knickknacks, revealing night clothes, lotions...she took off her blindfold and stared at it all balefully, struggling to keep her emotions under control when all she could think about was Adam. Teela's idea of a "few presents" had turned out to be at least a quarter of the ones there-the socially acceptable amount before taking a break-and so Adora had resorted to simply unwrapping as quickly as she could without being rude. At the same time, she had tried to reach Adam telepathically several times, but failed. _'Please let him be all right,' _she prayed again, biting her lip.

Marlena's eyes narrowed at her daughter. She had thought Adora was simply uncomfortable, but it was now clear to her that in fact Adora was upset over something. "All right, everyone, let's take a break and get something to eat," she said, clapping her hands together twice. Several ladies made a beeline for the bathrooms, relief clear on their faces. Marlena caught Teela's eye and inclined her head towards Adora; Teela nodded her understanding and remained behind.

"All right," Teela said in a low voice, bending down to talk without being overheard. Marlena followed suit, each of them holding one of Adora's hands. "What's going on, Adora?"

Adora's eyes welled with tears. "I tried to tell you, Teela," she choked out. "I did."

"I know," Teela agreed. "So what is it?"

"It's Adam," Adora said, the tears falling down her face now. "Hutch has him."

_"What?"_ Teela shot to her feet. "Why didn't you go after him?"

"The Sorceress told me not to," Adora explained. She glanced at Marlena. "I'm sorry. I should have gone with them anyway."

"Who?" Marlena asked, keeping her voice gentle only with an effort.

"Lyn and Keldor. They-" Adora's voice broke off and her eyes grew wide. "Adam!" She sprang to her feet and ran through the doorway, throwing herself into her brother's arms.

"Ooof!" Adam huffed out, falling back against the far wall. "Take it easy, Sis."

"Are you all right?" Teela demanded.

"Yeah," Adam assured her, grimacing as he straightened up. "Thanks to Lyn and Keldor." There was a note of disgust in his voice.

Adora pulled back to look at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Adam shrugged and smiled, but it didn't fool any of the women there. "Get back to your party, Adora. I just wanted to let you know I'm okay. Lyn said you were worried."

"I was," Adora confirmed unashamedly.

Adam shifted as the three women continued to stare at him in an assessing manner. "I'm going to get some rest," he said uncomfortably. "The physical therapy wore me out even before Hutch kidnapped me."

"I'll go with you," Teela said. "We need to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"I'm not a child," Adam said irritably. "I don't need someone holding my hand."

Teela took a step back as if she had been slapped. "Since when is it a crime to care about your safety?" she demanded.

Adora's brow furrowed but before she could say anything, Marlena placed her arm around her shoulders. "Come Adora. Now that we know Adam is safe, we can attend to your guests."

Adora turned an unbelieving gaze toward her mother, but saw the wary look in her mother's eye and the way she raised her brow. She reluctantly allowed Marlena to escort her through the hall to her party. _'The very last place_,' Adora groused internally, _'I want to be.'_

"I'm not your _job_ anymore, Teela," Adam pointed out, barely taking notice of his mother and sister as they left.

Teela's jaw dropped, but instead of growing more angry, she grew worried. "What's gotten into you?" she asked, reaching out one hand. This wasn't like Adam at all. "You know that's not how I meant it."

Adam nearly jerked as her hand rested on his forearm, and he shut his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry," he whispered, opening his eyes again. "I need some time to think, Teela. I can't do this anymore." He pulled away gently, turning to leave.

"Wait a minute! What's that supposed to mean?" Teela demanded, cursing her long gown as she tried to step up alongside him and see his face.

Adam heaved a sigh. "Nothing. Everything." He reached out a hand and cupped her face for a few seconds. "I just need some time," he repeated. "I feel so...lost." He looked around, and the stone walls and the stale air suddenly couldn't compare to the beauty and sweetness of the afterlife he had come to think of as heaven. He realized with a start that at least part of him wished he hadn't come back to reality at all.

"He-Man," Teela said simply, understanding at least that much of it. Adam nodded once, shortly, and Teela moved in wrap her arms around him. "You'll always be my He-Man," she offered softly, only half-teasing.

A small, lopsided smile appeared on Adam's face. Somewhere in his heart, he knew he'd make it through this, and a large part of the reason why was the woman in his arms.

* * *

"Mother,'" Adora whispered as the third course of steaming bronbeast glazed with elderberries was placed in front of her. "Are you sure we did the right thing, leaving Adam? Even with Teela he seemed so..." Adora looked into her mother's eyes. "I'm just so worried about him."

"I know sweetheart," Marlena said, squeezing her daughter's hand. "But Adam hates appearing weak. If Teela was to have any success in helping Adam it had to be with as few witnesses as possible."

Adora gritted her teeth, "Why of all the stubborn, proud..." She shook her head.

"Adam can't help it. He is your father's son in every way."

Adora chuckled ruefully. "I suppose he is. But then Hawk is like that too. Maybe it's just a male thing? "

Marlena laughed heartily at that. "You may be on to something."

A few moments later Dree Elle entered the ballroom with a tiny parcel in one hand and the handle of a floating baby carriage in another.

"I'm sorry I'm late Adora. The babies all needed changing at the same time." Dree Elle sounded more frazzled than Adora had ever heard her, and she smiled at her friend to let her know it was all right.

At the word "babies" Adora's friends and many of those fond of Orko gathered near the cradles. "Oh dearie my," crooned Madam Razz. "They are so sweet."

"Yes, and so very active," noted Glimmer as the babe nearest her reached up and gripped her finger.

"That is a fine piece of magic powering your carriage," complimented Castaspella.

Dree Elle practically glowed through her veil. "I think so too! Orko worked a solid week to get the controls right. All I have to do is press this button," she explained delightedly, "and the carriage is locked, and if I pull this green lever the carriage goes where ever I tell it to. Orko's just so talented."

The women smiled indulgently at Dree's pride in Orko and her new family as her babies kicked and wiggled in their carriage.

"Come, join us, Dree," urged Marlena. "We've seen so little of you of late, and I know Adora would love it is you sat near us."

"Oh yes!" Adora said with a sincere smile.

"Of course," said Dree, locking her carriage. "I suppose I _would _like to go to the table and have some punch."

Unfortunately at the words "go to the table and have some punch," the child nearest the movement lever got in a powerful and well-aimed kick-right at the green lever. The buggy zoomed off in the last direction Dree had spoken, right past all of the guests, sending ladies ducking under tables and tipping their chairs over to get out of the way. Castaspella teleported in front of the snack table to freeze the carriage before it could hit something and harm the babies. But the carriage zoomed around her and landed with an enormous splat in the ruby fruity punch, dousing Castaspella in vivid red liquid.

Dree rushed over as swiftly as she could fly to find her babies laughing and splashing in a small amount of punch that had splashed back into their carriage.

The guests gathered around the table as Castaspella produced a towel to wipe away the punch dripping from her hair. Finally, struck by the sight, Dree began to giggle. Soon everyone joined in until Adora found herself laughing so hard that tears of mirth streamed down her face.

"I'll think I'll go change," Castaspella said with a chuckle, and she glided gracefully out of the room.

* * *

For a while Teela and Adam just walked. Teela laced her fingers between Adam's and thanked the ancients that Adam was here with her now. She glanced out a wide picture window to see the sun setting over the Vine Jungle.

"It's late," Teela said, pulling Adam's aimless wandering to a stop. "We need to go to Father's suite and pick up Josiah. Father's sat with him all day since Mother and I were busy with the shower."

Adam grimaced. "Since I wasn't able to pick him up like I was supposed to."

"Adam," Teela said, "that wasn't your fault."

Adam harrumphed lightly, disgust plain on his face. "I couldn't do anything, Teela. It was like our very first combat lesson when you dropped me in five seconds flat."

"Three," Teela corrected automatically.

They shared a small smile at the private joke. Teela placed a kiss on Adam's jaw and turned down the nearby passage to her father's rooms.

Adam shook his head when she glanced back at him. "I'll wait here."

Teela hesitated, then went on to pick up Josiah, leaving Adam alone for a moment. He leaned back against the wall and stared aimlessly at the sky. He barely noticed the clicking of heels coming down the hallway until it was too late. Perhaps he would have chided himself for his lack of attention if it had not been for the sight that confronted him: Castaspella covered from her head to her boots with bright red splatters.

Adam chuckled. "Let me guess. Orko? "

Castaspella chuckled. "No. His lovely children."

"Really? I thought they weren't supposed to be able to use magic yet," Adam said, a light frown touching his face. The idea of three child-like Orkos playing in Duncan's workshop made him smirk.

"They didn't use magic. At least not their own. One managed to kick a lever on their hovercarriage and inadvertently sent it careening into the buffet table. I tried to stop the carriage. I'm sure you can see how successful that was." Castaspella smiled ruefully.

Adam laughed. "They're definitely related to Orko." He arched an eyebrow. "Why didn't you just use your magic to clean yourself up?"

"I needed an excuse to get away from the Eternian 'nobles' I was seated next to. If I heard one more remark about dress patterns and the price of handmade lace, I was going to scream," Castaspella explained. "But now that you mention it, I suppose I don't need to wait any longer to correct this." With a flash of light Castaspella stood before Adam immaculate.

"Nifty trick," he commented, but Castaspella could see that his spirits had dropped again.

"I heard what happened..." Castaspella said hesitantly. "With He-Man. Adora told me about your sword."

Adam shifted uncomfortably.

"If you ever need to talk about it…" Castaspella placed her hand on his arm and Adam focused on her face. "I can keep a secret. And I would like to help. As a friend."

"There's not much to talk about," Adam said in a careless tone. "He-Man's gone. Just regular old Prince Adam is here now, who can't fight enough to keep from getting kidnapped."

Castaspella's jaw dropped. She was about to ask what he meant when Teela rounded the corner with Josiah bundled in her arms.

Adam smiled at the two of them, his face softening. "Hey, that was quick." He wanted to reach for Josiah, but didn't trust his strength at the moment; he settled for dropping a kiss on his son's forehead.

"Too quick?" Teela asked teasingly. She smiled, realizing she no longer felt threatened by Castaspella. She was secure in Adam's love for her.

"Never," Adam countered, slipping an arm around her.

"He's so beautiful," cooed Castaspella, barely resisting the impulse to push the blanket away from Josiah's face."I'm so glad he's well." She threw a concerned look Adam's way, thinking that although he had been spared the loss of his son, he had suffered another loss that was almost as painful. "Forgive me for asking, but how are you dealing with He-Man's, ah, demise?" She glanced at Teela, wondering if she was overstepping her bounds, but Teela was studying Adam, watching for how he would respond.

Adam felt a flash of irritation as he recalled his current weakness, but as his eyes fell on Josiah, it fell away. "It was a fair trade," he said. He met Castaspella's warm eyes. "Josiah's safe. That's all that matters."

Teela's arms tightened around Josiah. While she agreed with Adam, there was something in his tone that said he wasn't as settled as his words. And given their fight earlier, she knew her instincts were right. But he hadn't spoken to her about it lately, and clearly wasn't about to open up to Castaspella either—a fact that comforted Teela as much as it concerned her.

* * *

"Hawk!" Adora said, joy and relief in her voice as he appeared in the doorway. With his arrival, the bridal shower was officially at an end. She had never been so happy to see the end of anything—with the exception of the Horde's rule over Etheria, of course.

"Great gobs of ganderfish," Hawk said in disbelief, surveying the pile of presents. "Adora, where are we supposed to put all of that?"

"In your new suite, next door to Adam and Teela," Marlena said casually, packing several items into a box.

"Really?" Adora asked excitedly.

"Mmm-hmm," Marlena affirmed as she held up a raggedy-looking piece of cloth. "Adora, what on Earth is this?"

Adora wrinkled her nose and chose to ignore her mother's slip, focusing instead on the object in question. "Ummm…I have no idea," she confessed. She watched as Marlena turned it this way and that. "Oh…it has three holes—head and arms," Adora said slowly. She must have missed it as she opened the piles of presents.

"Oh, surely not," Marlena objected. She pulled it on, and it immediately became a shimmering floor-length gown that fit her perfectly.

Hawk and Adora looked at each other and grinned. "Castaspella," they said in unison. Chuckling, Marlena removed it and packed it into one of the boxes.

"Hawk, while Mother and I finish up here, would you do me a favor?" Adora asked suddenly.

Hawk raised an eyebrow. "Sure, Adora. What is it?"

"Adam was kidnapped by Hutch today, and when he came back, he…wasn't quite himself," Adora said. She picked up a set of crystal goblets, wondering when she would ever use them, and packed them carefully.

"He was kidnapped? Why didn't you tell me? You went after him alone?" Hawk's questions came in a rush.

"No, I didn't go after him. The Sorceress told me not to. Keldor and Lyn rescued him." Adora turned her attention to the next item, a painting of the Crystal Castle. She smiled. That one was from Adam and Teela.

"Keldor and Lyn rescued him?" Hawk repeated slowly, drawing her back to the present.

"Yes, and when he got back, he was…frustrated. Angry." Adora shrugged, but worry was lining her face. "Not himself. And I don't know why."

Hawk glanced around and stepped closer to her. "He-Man lost all his powers, was kidnapped from his own home, and had to be rescued by Skeletor and Evil-Lyn, and you don't understand why he's upset?"

"Oh." Adora froze and looked up at him. "When you put it that way…"

Hawk shook his head. "I'll go talk to him." He walked out, muttering under his breath.

Adora shot a look at Marlena. "I don't think I want to know what he's saying."

"Probably not, dear," agreed Marlena.

* * *

"Hi Teela," Hawk said, stepping into the suite as she opened the door. "Adam around?"

"Sure," Teela replied easily, though she was surprised to see Hawk. She had assumed he would be with Adora now, moving their presents into their suite. Marlena had told her Hawk and Adora would be next to them. She gestured towards the sitting area. "He's just reading."

Hawk nodded his thanks and moved into the sitting room. Adam, leaning back in a large, overstuffed chair with his feet propped up, looked up in surprise. "Hey, Hawk. What's up?" There was a slightly suspicious tone to his voice.

"Adora told me Hutch got a hold of you today," Hawk said frankly, making himself at home by sitting in the sofa across from Adam. He glanced around, realizing Josiah must be sleeping. "I just thought I'd see how you're doing."

Adam shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm fine."

Teela eased back from the doorway, listening intently.

"Really?" Hawk's eyebrows raised. "So you're not upset about anything?"

Adam scowled at him. "Did Adora ask you to come talk to me?"

"No," Hawk said honestly. "Although she probably would have if I hadn't said I was coming down here first."

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but really, Hawk, I'm fine," Adam said. His jaw twitched in irritation.

Hawk regarded him steadily. "You're not fooling anyone, Adam. I know we can't make it better, but it might help to talk about it."

Adam snorted, slammed his book down on the table next to him, and lurched to his feet. "Everyone wants to talk about it, everyone's concerned," he grumbled. He began pacing about the room restlessly. "Talking is not going to do any good, Hawk."

"It helps you work through your feelings," commented Hawk calmly, his hunter-green eyes narrowing.

"Since when did you become a counselor?" Adam snapped.

"Since when did you fight with everyone who wants to help you?" Hawk demanded, getting to his own feet and going nose-to-nose with Adam. He knew from experience that re-focusing on other people deflated Adam's anger instantaneously, and it was no different this time.

"I just want to be left alone," Adam said with a defeated sigh. "I don't want to talk it to death. He-Man's gone, he's never coming back, and Prince Adam is all that's left. Talking won't change it."

"That desire to be left alone is depression," Hawk said quietly. "You're an extrovert, Adam. It's not natural for you to want to be left alone, but your family understands. We also understand that you're grieving right now. But so are many others; people who don't know that their friend He-Man isn't truly gone. Instead of retreating into a shell, you should be reaching out to them. It will help all of you."

Adam shook his head slightly. "I'm not sure I have the strength to do that," he confessed quietly. "Physically or emotionally. Without He-Man…Hawk, I'm just not strong enough."

Teela had heard enough. She strode into the room, scowling ferociously. "How _dare_ you!" she growled at Adam, grabbing his arm, her fingernails digging into his skin. "After all you've been through, all you've fought for, how dare you doubt yourself! Your heart is what made He-Man, Adam. Without you, there was no He-Man. Just because the magic is gone does not mean the strength is gone."

"She's right," Hawk agreed as a stunned Adam returned a strangling hug from Teela. Adam looked at his friend. "Never forget that, Adam. He-Man was nothing. It was your courage, your compassion, your heart that made He-Man. And that all still belongs to you."

Adam said no more, but inside, the doubt continued to plague him, Faker's voice echoing in his mind. _'You are nothing anymore.'_ It shouldn't be so easy to believe a lie from such an evil source, but Adam found that he could not banish that echo, no matter how hard he tried.


	34. Chapter 34: Just a Little Push

Neara giggled as Miro chased her around the smaller dining room reserved for intimate family meals.

"I'll get you my little princess," he teased as leapt in front of her and scooped the tiny girl up from behind the intricately carved leg of the family table.

Keldor chuckled at Neara's squeals as he spooned creamed dragonberries into Keelyanne's mouth. Not to be upstaged by her older sister, Keelyanne blew dragonberry-stained bubbles, sending Keldor diving to the next place setting to get a clean napkin before she could expel the rest of her snack. Miro sat down beside Keldor as he cleaned her face, and settled Neara down next to himself.

"Where is Lyn, my boy?" Miro asked, digging into his plate of food with enthusiasm.

"She is sick. Morning sickness is lasting into the afternoon with this child."

"That's too bad," Miro said sympathetically. He watched Keldor feed Keelyanne another spoonful, then changed the subject. "I saw your friends Antaris and Jonas working with the refugees of the Alama O'dela. They seem like good men."

Keldor grimaced. "I don't know why they are still here. I've told them to return home. They say that they will remain here until my sen-" Keldor stopped as he noticed Micah pale at the turn this conversation was taking. "Until they feel led to leave," Keldor finished lamely. He reached over and placed his arm around his son. "Don't worry. You know it helps nothing."

Micah squared his shoulders and looked up at Keldor. "I won't. I'm going to be brave like you."

Miro smiled, his eyes becoming moist, but said nothing as Adam and Adora boisterously entered the dining room.

"You're telling me Hawk is passing up dinner to work on the books?" Adam demanded in disbelief.

"Yes!" Adora said, half-laughing, half-exasperated. "He's got something going on that he won't talk about." She sniffed. "I think he's just trying to get out of the last-minute wedding planning."

"Hawk would never stoop to such an underhanded method," Adam protested. "He'd just tell you he didn't want to do it." He grinned as Adora stuck her tongue out at him.

Miro laughed loudly at that one. "Smart strategy though," he commented.

Adora and Adam grinned at their grandfather, their matching blue eyes twinkling at him and the rest of the family. "I'm glad you're here," Adora said enthusiastically.

"Really, haven't had enough drama for one day?" Keldor commented dryly. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's my goal to stay out of trouble for the day."

Neara giggled. "Da, you're always in trouble."

Adam laughed heartily. "She's got you pegged, Keldor." He kneeled down to her level. "You're a smart girl, Neara."

Nedra kissed Adam's nose. "I am," she said. "Grampa says so."

"Ugh," groaned Micah. "Da, we're going to have to deal with her chanting 'I'm smart' all night. And Keelyanne just started sleeping well in our new room." Micah stabbed at his chocolate crumble.

"I'll teach you a sleep spell later," Keldor whisper conspiratorially. Micah grinned and rubbed his hands together.

Neara ran to Adora and clung to her. "Help, Adora. I don't like sleep spells."

Marlena entered the room to see Adora laughing and sitting Neara down in the chair beside her.

"Well, look who we have here," Randor commented, coming in behind Marlena. He grinned at Micah, carefully avoiding Keldor's gaze. His half-brother still left him feeling off-balance, and Randor didn't like it—he despised feeling beholden to someone he had once hated and still couldn't bring himself to trust.

"Hi, Uncle Randor," Micah greeted brightly.

Neara squirmed around in her seat and stood on it to reach up to hug Randor.

"Well hello there," he said, picking her up easily. "That's the first hug you've given me. I guess that means you decided I'm okay." He lightly touched her nose with his finger. "Smart girl."

"See," Neara said, looking at Micah. "Uncle Randor knows I'm smart too!"

She stuck out her tongue at Micah, who groaned. Hoping to distract Neara from how smart she was, Micah grasped at the first topic that came to mind as his gaze fell on Adam. "Why don't you call my da 'uncle?'" he asked the prince.

Neara's little brow furrowed in confusion. "Yes, why not?" she demanded, pushing against Randor to get down. She ran over to Adam and pouted up at him.

"Ahhh..." Adam looked over to Keldor for help, but the mage was shaking with his own suppressed laughter. _'Fat lot of help you are,'_ Adam sent.

"Your da and I have been through a lot," Adam finally said, addressing Micah and then bending down to meet Neara at eye-level again. His eyes lost some of their spark as he spoke, reminded again of He-Man's loss and the feelings of inadequacy that continued to plague him.

Neara tilted her head. "Close your eyes," she commanded.

Adam raised an eyebrow, but obeyed. Neara very carefully put her arms around his neck and he felt a feather-light kiss touch each eye. After a few seconds, Adam opened his eyes and tilted his own head curiously. "What was that for?"

"Your eyes looked like they hurt, and my kisses are magic," Neara said solemnly.

Adam froze for a moment. He hadn't realized his feelings were so transparent. He glanced up at the others, and the quick glances away told him that everyone had not only heard but probably agreed with Neara's assessment. "You're right, Neara," he said softly. "I lost something very special to me, and it's made me very sad. I'm getting better every day, but it's taking a long time."

"It took a long time for Da to get better too. But he did. And I promise to give you a kiss each day till you get better just like I did for Da." Neara smiled brightly at Adam and then scurried back to her seat beside Adora, where she ignored her food and promptly started playing with Adora's hair.

Marlena smiled tenderly at the little girl sitting between Adora and herself and turned to look at Keldor. He was avoiding everyone's eyes but his smile shone with unmistakable fatherly pride as he continued to feed Keelyanne.

Adam rose to his feet slowly, also avoiding everyone's gaze. He had watched She-Ra and the others go out to fight twice more in the past week. Faker had made several more appearances. The situation gnawed at him night and day, and yet somehow, Neara's promise had seemed to lighten his heart a touch.

Marlena cast about for a change in topic to save Adam further embarrassment. As much as she knew he needed to work through his feelings, she also knew her son needed to do it on his time scale, not that of others. Her gaze fell on Micah and a sudden idea hit her.

"On Earth, the bride and groom exchange wedding rings," she said abruptly. "The rings are carried on a pillow by a young man in the wedding procession."

"Oh Mother," Adora exclaimed, "that is a lovely tradition. Hawk and I have been talking about exchanging rings. He told me he liked the idea after you mentioned why you wear yours." Adora laughed. "It's one of the few wedding-related items he's had an opinion on."

"So why not add it in?" Marlena asked with a twinkle in her eye and a meaningful glance at Micah.

"It's not too late in the planning to add it?" Adora asked. "Everything else seemed to require months to prepare."

Marlena smiled. "We can make it work. And maybe Neara would like to be a flower girl."

"Flowers?" asked Neara, popping up in her seat.

"What exactly is a flower girl?" asked Keldor warily. He worried about his daughter wandering too freely among the wedding party. As it was, he was concerned that someone would take the children, either to hurt him or mistakenly believing they were protecting the children from him. In any case Lyn and Keldor never left them unless Miro, Jonas, or Antaris was around to ensure their safety.

"A precious little girl who walks down the aisle before the bride, scattering flower petals on the floor as she goes," Marlena explained.

Adam watched the exchange with interest, wondering if Keldor and Lyn were still planning to attend the wedding.

Neara's eyes lit up. She hopped out of her chair. "Da, can I? " she pleaded, grabbing his hand.

Keldor was torn for a moment. He opened his mouth to refuse, then closed it as Neara beamed up at him with huge pleading eyes and a big smile.

Adora added, "I would love for Micah to be the one to bring our rings forward as well."

Micah grinned.

Keldor looked up at Adora. "I have many enemies. Attending the wedding at all, as I've already told you, could be a mistake. What if someone hurts them because of their connection to Lyn and me? "

"Why would anyone suspect they're related to you?" Adora asked seriously, knowing how worried he was. "We have not announced it, and they look nothing like you." She waved a hand at Keldor's sickly face. "I'm not suggesting a deception, Uncle Keldor. The staff and guards and masters do know who they are, but they aren't the risk. It's the general public that is a risk, and, ah..." She looked to her mother for help.

"We decided no one outside the family and close friends will be allowed to attend the ceremony inside the gardens," Marlena said quietly. Adam and Keldor both stared at her, stunned. "We will project it to the rest of the palace and beyond, as we did with yours, Adam, but no one can come inside the garden walls. It will be safer that way, given the current situation."

Adam bit his lip and looked away, irritation rising up. He knew it wasn't rational, but he couldn't help but think that if he were still He-Man, they would have felt safe enough to hold the wedding as normal.

Keldor felt sick. _'Hutch wouldn't have a reason to charge the royal family with being in league with Skeletor if it weren't for their overly kind treatment of me. Treatment I didn't deserve. Now Adora has to hide behind walls to have her wedding?' _

"Adora," Keldor began, "I'm sorry. This unrest. If I weren't here now, perhaps you could have your wedding as it should be." His fist clenched under the table.

"Are you serious?" Adam asked, staring at Keldor. "Do you honestly think Hutch wouldn't still be after the throne if you weren't here?" He shook his head. "Even if you weren't here, he would have known the truth and found a way to use it against us, just as he has. Your mistake isn't being here; it was saving my life back at Snake Mountain." Adam's eyes widened as he realized his words had tumbled out faster than he had intended. "Uh, I mean-" He broke off, unable to figure out a way to back off what had slipped out of his mouth.

Keldor gaped at Adam, utterly speechless.

"What on Eternia _is_ that supposed to mean?" Adora demanded hotly.

"Nothing, forget I said that," Adam said, waving a hand, even though he knew it was useless. "I didn't mean anything by it." His voice sounded unconvincing even to his own ears.

Miro looked at Adam uncertainly, then at the children. Seeming to reach a decision, he gathered Neara up in his arms. "Come Micah. Let's go check on your mother." The boy obediently followed, confusion on his young face.

Keldor was filled with gratitude as he felt a compulsion he was happy to fulfill. He picked up Keelyanne quickly, not even bothering to attempt to clean up the mess of mushed dragonberries. "I'll go with you, Father."

Adam briefly wondered if he could get away with following them out, but one glance at Adora and Marlena told him that there wasn't a chance of that happening. Then there was Randor, who was staring at Adam as if he had never seen him before. Adam sighed heavily. _'Here we go.'_

"Want to tell us what that was all about?" Randor asked quietly.

"Nothing," Adam replied just as lowly. "Just forget it."

"Do you really wish you were dead?" Marlena asked in a tremulous voice. The hurt in her eyes tore at Adam's conscience.

"I-" Adam's throat tightened up and he stopped to clear it, debating what to tell them. "I just don't feel like I belong here anymore," he finally said. "It was my time to go." He looked directly at Randor. "Grandmother Ranay met me there. She told me it was my time." He drew in a ragged breath and plunged on. "And except for leaving behind those I love, I was glad."

A brief silence met his statement. Then Adora stood abruptly the table, the chair flying over backwards as she rose. Adam stood as she came around and stopped inches from him, tears standing in her blue eyes. "You were _glad?_" she repeated in disbelief.

"Adora, He-Man was-is-gone." Adam stared at her, mentally begging her to understand. "I was so tired of fighting, Adora, but He-Man defined me for so long." He paused as he tried to work through his feelings and thoughts. "Anyone can be king, Adora...but you and I-only you and I can be She-Ra and He-Man."

Randor and Marlena exchanged glances, but said nothing.

"And now I've lost that…" Adam added softly. _'I-just Prince Adam-am not enough, Adora,'_ he sent silently, because he still couldn't voice the words.

Adora resisted the impulse to slap her brother for being so dense. She and others had tried to tell him that He-Man had not defined him, but obviously Adam would have to come to that conclusion on his own. She decided to try to keep him talking instead. "Not enough?" she repeated in a whisper. "How are you not enough?"

"I can't protect the innocent anymore, not the way I used to." Adam grunted in disgust. "I can't even protect myself."

Randor stood and walked around the table, his gaze never leaving his son. "No, Adam, you can't protect the innocent the way you used to. And it was a wonderful gift that you have lost. But, son, you could not have maintained that power much longer. And as for protecting yourself-you do that as well as any other man can." He put a bracing hand on Adam's shoulder.

Adam shook his head. "I have no strength anymore. I'm not sure I ever will again." In spite of his physical therapy, he wasn't making progress as fast as he was used to. Walking from his suite to the dining room left him shaky and breathless.

"Adam, you don't have Grayskull's strength anymore," said Adora gently, "but it wasn't Grayskull's power that defeated the Talisman of Kaspanya." She laid her hand over his heart. "It was your heart that gave you the strength to defeat something that no other man has ever defeated."

Marlena rose as well. "And now that's heart's broken," she observed gently as she too joined her family in a loose semicircle that stood close to Adam. "Adam, you didn't have any warning, any time to prepare for the loss of this great honor and amazing power that allowed you to do and experience things no other Eternian could. It must be incredibly hard to lose-to sacrifice such a gift so abruptly." Marlena's eyes were warm in understanding.

"It's not just that, Mother," Adam said, his eyes locking onto hers, desperate for someone to understand him. "I always knew I would one day have to give up the power, that it was a gift. And I hate feeling so...inadequate. But..." He hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to hurt his family, but he had to be honest. "Mother, I was in heaven. I was in the presence of Good again. I was complete. To come back to this, where I feel less than whole again..." Adam's voice trailed off, thinking that maybe he shouldn't say anymore. He wasn't sure his family could ever understand it.

Randor and Adora looked at one another in confusion. Marlena's face, however, took on an expression of understanding.

"That is the true sacrifice you made, Adam." Marlena's eyes grew bright. "And I can't imagine leaving a place of such perfect peace and rest to return to this turmoil and all the changes you've had to face. But you say you were in the presence of Good. Do you really think someone as loving and perfect as Good would allow you to return here just to allow you to suffer?"

"No," Adam admitted softly.

Marlena shook her head sadly. "I remember something from the book I read. The one from which I shared with you about the good king Josiah of my world. Another man, a servant of Good in truly evil times, suffered greatly for the good he did. In one of his saddest moments Good made him a promise. 'I know the plans I have for you, plans to give you a hope and a future.' Sometimes we have to have faith through the hurt, Son. And you have to let us love you through times like those."

Adora grabbed Adam's hand as Randor threw his arms around Adam's shoulders. "Thank you for coming back to us, Son," he said in a soft voice. "I would have been the one with the broken heart if you had not."

Adam hugged his father hard with one arm, clenching his jaw against the threatening tears. He nodded once, even though Randor couldn't see his face. "I know, Dad," he said in a choked voice. "I know." Adora and Marlena put their arms around the two of them, and the family clung to each other for a long while, allowing their love to strengthen each other.

* * *

Randor drummed his fingers impatiently on the warm wood of his chair as he waited for Ramos to show up in the medical office. He had mulled over Adam's words in his mind during the last several days, and watched him carefully. He had seen nothing to make him suspect Adam was not back to full strength—or at least close enough to it that he could hide his weaker moments from everyone around him.

"What can I do for you, Your Majesty?" Ramos asked in a gruff tone as he entered. Randor smothered a smile. He was sure Ramos was irritated at being pulled away from his rounds, even for a moment.

"I want to speak to you about Adam," he requested.

"Okay, so speak," Ramos said bluntly, not seeming to be intimidated at all by the fact that he was speaking to the king.

"How is he doing?" At Ramos' raised eyebrow, Randor hastened to add, "I have his opinion. I would like to hear yours. I suspect he is stronger than he believes himself to be."

Ramos sank back into his chair and stared at Randor for a moment as if weighing his words. "You're probably righ'," he agreed. "That son of yours heals faster than anyone I've ever seen, and I've been around a long time. It's nothing short of astoundin'."

"Well, Keldor was helping with his magic," Randor pointed out absently.

"Not the last couple of weeks," Ramos disagreed. "I know Adam feels his recovery has been slow, but Randor, given the fact that he should have been dead…" He shook his head. "We don't even have anything to compare it to. It shouldn't have happened at all, never mind in just a month's time."

"So he's completely healed now?" Randor asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Mostly," Ramos countered. "Physically, his body is whole again. He has the full range of motion. I took him off of physical therapy yesterday, because there's nothing more we can do for him. He has an exercise regiment to follow, and if he holds true to form, he'll be up to running circles around that pretty wife of his in another few days."

"Really," Randor mused aloud, stroking his beard. "You said physically. What else have you noticed?"

"Emotionally, I think he's doin' as well as can be expected." Ramos gave Randor an assessing look. "I'm not sure what the connection between Adam and He-Man was, but it was clear during his time in here that he was sufferin' not only from his physical trauma, but He-Man's loss as well."

"As we all are," Randor agreed, willing his suddenly thudding heart to calm itself. "But Adam has taken it particularly hard. Do you think he is not moving past it?"

"On the contrary, I think he's doin' very well, compared to how he tried to shut himself away in the past," Ramos said. "I noticed he's talkin' to others about the experience and about He-Man. That's a good start on the road to healin'."

Randor nodded and rose to leave, hesitating briefly as Ramos called out to him. "Adam's self-confidence took a bit of a blow, what with that kidnappin' and all. It migh' help if someone could prove to him tha' he's stronger than he realizes."

* * *

Neara was curled up in Miro's lap as he read a brightly-colored story to the drowsy child. Micah was studying one of the many books on magic that Miro had purchased for the boy while Keldor was feeding Keelyanne a bottle of warm milk. Keelyanne tugged on her father's hair as she drank greedily.

Keldor chuckled softly. "Hungry, aren't you?" He looked over his shoulder to see Miro lifting a now-sleeping Neara onto the nearby chaise and cover her with a blanket.

"Father," called Keldor as he eyed the bottle appraisingly. "Could you send for another bottle? I think she may need a bit more before she'll be full enough to begin her nap."

Miro nodded. He ruffled Micah's hair as he passed Keldor and opened the door. Miro gaped for a moment as he saw the very last person he expected to see at Keldor's door. Randor.

Randor cleared his throat and lowered his hand, which had been raised in preparation to knock. "Father," he said quietly, inclining his head slightly in greeting."Is Keldor here? I need to speak with him."

Keldor turned, his jaw hanging open as he heard the unsure and genial tone in Randor's voice. Miro simply nodded, dumbstruck, and stepped away from the door.

Randor entered and stood there uncertainly. He hated asking Keldor for anything, hated that he was about to imply that he trusted the man...but he had saved Adam's life. Randor still didn't know what to make of his brother, but he was sure of one thing: Keldor felt beholden to Adam, and would do almost anything to pay back what he perceived as a debt. "Keldor, I, ah..." He cleared his throat again, resisting the urge to rub at his neck. "I need to speak to you...about Adam."

Miro looked between his two sons and made a quick decision. He reached for Keelyanne. Keldor passed his youngest daughter to him without a word.

"Micah, lad, would you get your sister's bottle and accompany me to the kitchen to refill it?"

Micah took in the strange sight before him and nodded slowly. It was obvious something was going on, but after seeing his usually self-assured father flabbergasted, he decided to go with his grandfather. His father could be...well..._interesting_ when he felt off-balance.

"Sure, Grandfather," he answered, placing his books down on the table in front of him. Keldor didn't act as though he recognized the fact that Micah took the bottle from him. _''Yep,' _thought Micah, _'definitely don't want to be here.'_

Miro balanced Keelyanne in one arm and draped his free arm across Micah's shoulder.

"Bye, Uncle Randor," Micah called quietly as he closed the door behind him.

Randor looked expectantly at Keldor, who was staring at him as if he had never seen him before. "Are we going to talk here?" he asked a bit dryly.

"Of course not," Keldor snapped softly. "Give me a moment." He then gently moved Neara through the partially open door to his sleeping chamber and nestled the small girl next to Lyn's sleeping form. He left the bedroom silently and motioned for Randor to follow him into the sitting area.

"Keldor, I need to ask you a favor," Randor said once they were settled. He stopped and regarded Keldor steadily for a moment, seeming to struggle with his words.

_"_Before you do, could you please tell me who you are and what you have done with King Randor?" Keldor asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"Very funny," Randor said, barely cracking a smile. "This is serious. I wouldn't ask, but at this point, I would give nearly anything to help Adam."

Keldor felt even more wrong-footed. "The last time I tried to help Adam, he pointed out my trying to save him was a mistake. I don't seem to very good at helping Adam." Keldor deflated a bit and ran his fingers through his loose hair. "Or anyone else, for that matter," he muttered, fear for his children churning within him again.

"In this case, I think you're the only one who can help Adam," Randor countered. He paused, then plunged ahead. "I want you to spar with him."

"What!" Keldor shouted rather than asked as he sat up straight in his chair.

"Listen," Randor said a touch impatiently, "Adam's physically healed. But confidence-wise..." He felt as if he were about to choke on his words, revealing a weakness like this to Keldor. "Losing He-Man seems to have caused him to lose confidence in himself. Being kidnapped by Hutch made it worse. He needs a test, of sorts, to show that he can hold his own in a fight again."

Keldor relaxed in his chair and nodded. "I understand." Keldor mulled it over for a moment. "I'll offer. I don't know what good it will do, but I will help any way I can."

"Adam knows you cannot lie," Randor said quietly. "Whether you are holding back or not in order to not hurt him, you will have to tell him if he asks. Anyone else I ask to do this would likely go easy on him, and Adam will either see through it or at least suspect it."

Keldor nodded. This he understood. Adam had pride and a great need to prove himself, no matter what. Keldor smiled. A trait they both shared now. "Would you prefer me to make the offer, or would you like to suggest this sparring session?"

Randor held up his hands. "I want nothing to do with it, although if Adam asks there is no reason to hide the truth." His stomach turned over at the thought of Adam, who was still recovering his strength, sparring with Keldor. He pushed the concern aside. "He is more likely to agree if you propose the idea, I think."

Keldor grinned as way to broach the topic came to him. "I'll handle it during lunch. Adam will be taking his meal in the family dining room?" Keldor inquired.

Randor nodded, tilting his head. Keldor clearly had something in mind, and in spite of himself, Randor was curious to find out what it was.

* * *

Marlena narrowed her eyes at Randor. Ever since he had finished his salad he had been acting a bit...distracted. Before she could fully form the question in her mind, she thought she saw the answer breezing through the dining room door. Keldor walked in, for the first time with an ease that seemed to come from someone who was actually welcome in her palatial home. He pulled a chair up to the table and sat down, pulling a bright fruit from the tray in the center of the room. He took a bite with relish and smiled at those looking his way, as though dinners with his family were normal occurrences.

Randor looked even more strained. _'What are you up to?'_ wondered Marlena.

Adora broke the uncomfortable silence first. "I'm so glad you finally decided to join us for lunch, Uncle." A genuine smile crossed her face.

"I decided you were right. Lunch with you today, Adora, seems like just the thing," Keldor said cheerily.

Adam raised an eyebrow, uncharacteristically irritated at the way Keldor was suddenly at home in _his_ home. He took a few moments to examine the feelings rushing through him, and was surprised at what he found.

He was jealous.

Keldor's sudden comfort and acceptance made him feel all the more out of place. Adam shook his head slightly. He would not allow these feelings to dictate his relationships or his actions. He put a smile firmly on his face. "It's good to see you with the family," he said. The words eased the tight knot in his chest. This man had saved his life, and Adam was determined to show him the appreciation he deserved.

Teela's brow furrowed at Adam's tone. It wasn't quite right. Then again, he hadn't quite been himself since . . . since everything had happened. But he was getting better-stronger-and he was ever-so-slowly regaining his positive outlook on things. It was just more slowly than she would like to see, more slowly than she was used to seeing from him.

Keldor fought back his grimace at Adam's words. It's wasn't deception he spoke, but something didn't feel right about what he said.

"Adora," Keldor said, forcing a mischievous look in his eyes. "It's such a nice day out, I was wondering if you or Hawk would like to spar a bit. I need to get some exercise before I go mad from hiding in my rooms and Jonas is helping Lyn with the children now."

Adora looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Uncle Keldor, but I have to attend the final fitting for the wedding, and meet with all the girls from Etheria about their roles." She could hardly believe her wedding was in just a few days.

Adam bit back the urge to volunteer. He wasn't ready to face Keldor yet.

Keldor looked at Hawk. "I know you've been busy with your new tasks, but perhaps you'd give me a match." Keldor grinned cheekily at Adam. "At least I know to expect underhanded tactics from a reformed pirate."

Adam attempted to grin back, but it came out more as a grimace, especially when Randor cocked an eyebrow in his direction.

"Alas, I must decline as well," Hawk said regretfully. "I have to meet Sven and the rest of my crew at Grayskull and explain the, ah, proper etiquette for the wedding. The Sorceress agreed to use the view screen there to demonstrate."

"What exactly do you mean by underhanded tactics?" asked Miro, thrilled to have such a rare comfortable moment with his whole family.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little distraction Adam used in our last sparring session together that seemed much too devious for the noble prince Adam," explained Keldor good-naturedly.

Adam's face grew red as all eyes turned to him. "I can't help it if you're afraid of Doodles," he said, trying to go along with the light-hearted teasing. "Besides, I was worried about Josiah. You wouldn't have gained the upper hand if I hadn't been distracted."

Keldor leaned back in his chair. _'Good. He's taken the bait.'_

"Tell yourself whatever makes you feel better, nephew," Keldor said with a dismissive wave of his hand. And he took another enthusiastic bite of his fruit.

"Excuse me?" Adam asked testily, his muscles tensing. The strength of his reaction surprised him; he took a breath and forced himself to relax.

"I meant only that we haven't yet seen who would win in a completely fair fight. Though that is much more my fault than yours," Keldor added placatingly. "I meant no harm." Keldor sighed inwardly. He meant what he said, but it was skating a fine line between truth and deception and he longed to pull back. If only Adam would swallow the hook.

"Right." Adam's eyes dropped, and he toyed with his steaming casserole, his appetite lost. _'Guess we'll never know now,' _he thought bitterly.

"Why not?" Adora demanded.

Adam's head snapped up; he hadn't realized he'd projected his thoughts. His eyes locked with Adora's, and hers flashed with challenge.

"Spar with Uncle Keldor," Adora suggested, fairly daring her brother to refuse.

Adam shrugged. "Maybe some day."

"Why not today?" Teela joined in.

"I'm sure Adam must be tired from his physical therapy," Keldor said innocently. "I wouldn't want to over-tire him. I'll spar with one of the training robots."

Adam fought the urge to accept the challenge. _'There's no way I'm ready for him,_' he sent at Adora, barely masking his anger at the situation he was in. Adora smirked; she wasn't going to help him out one bit.

"Adam could take you any day of the week," Hawk scoffed, slapping the table with his hand in emphasis.

Adam looked about incredulously and caught Randor nodding enthusiastically. Had his entire family gone mad?

Keldor placed his apple core on an empty bread plate, and crossed his arms. He smiled as though he held a great secret but said simply, "Adam needs his rest, so I doubt it would be this day, don't you agree, Adam?"

When Adam didn't answer right away, Keldor added in an off-handed manner, "I would hate to set you back in your healing process."

Marlena hid her smile in her napkin, understanding now what was happening. Keldor had the same look on his face that Adam had when he was about to pull a masterful practical joke.

Adam raised his chin a notch. "I may not be up to full strength, but I'm certainly well enough to spar a few rounds," he found himself saying. "Just name the time."

"Oh, you don't have to prove anything," assured Keldor in a concerned voice. "I don't _need_ to spar today."

He placed a small serving of pie on an empty plate and began to eat it as though the subject was closed.

Adam glowered at Keldor. "You said you wanted to spar. I'm volunteering. So let's go." He rose from the table and waited for Keldor to do the same.

Keldor shrugged and ate the last bit of his pie. He stood. "Lead the way."

Adora and the others rose to follow them, their plates forgotten. Keldor winked at Randor before he trailed Adam out of the room with a self-assured strut.


	35. Chapter 35: Forward Motion

Adam held the training blade in his hand and swung it lightly. It felt so odd to be holding a sword again. Especially one that wasn't the Power Sword. He looked up as Keldor approached, and his uncertainty must have shown on his face, because Keldor turned away quickly.

Keldor paused to stretch and twist, enjoying the feel of strength and readiness within his limbs. It had been a while since he had sparred with anyone. Manipulations aside, he was looking forward to this. He only hoped that Adam could gather his resolve by the time he finished his stretches.

Adam's gaze fell to the sword in his hand again. His muscles weren't protesting the swings. He hadn't felt a twinge of soreness or tightness during his warm-ups, and he felt…normal. Not weak, like he constantly half-expected. His jaw clenched. There was no reason he couldn't handle this. "Ready?" he asked Keldor shortly.

Keldor grinned and nodded. "I'm always ready for a good fight."

Adam eyed him suspiciously as they moved into the center of the training ground. Keldor was far too cheerful about this whole thing. He pursed his lips thoughtfully. He was starting to get the distinct feeling that he'd been set up. He shrugged it aside. The how and why didn't matter. What mattered was the duel before him. He had no intention of losing.

The two of them circled each other warily for a moment, the familiarity of facing off almost eerie. Neither was inclined to make the first move. Finally Adam broke the silence, though he still didn't attack.

"I suppose I should explain my statement from the other day," he said, trying to test Keldor's motives. He'd been feeling like an ungrateful wretch since the words had slipped out.

Keldor shrugged. "If you wish." He swung his blade toward Adam's side.

Adam blocked the swing and circled around as easily as if he were participating in a dance from a long-ago dream. He had to admit that he had been uncomfortable around Keldor since he told his uncle that his greatest mistake had been saving his life. As much as it irked him, he had to clear the air.

"I didn't want to leave," he said, knowing he wasn't saying anything Keldor didn't already know. He jabbed forward, and Keldor knocked the sword aside. The shield in Adam's left hand felt awkward and heavy; he briefly debated chucking it as they continued to swing and parry.

"But I am grateful for the risk you took," he added sincerely. He swung at Keldor's side.

Keldor grunted his acknowledgment even as he ducked Adam's blow. "You suffered greatly and you were tired." Keldor pivoted on his right heel and turned back to knock Adam's sword away from Keldor's head.

"If I had known the peace we both felt in that place when I was in the midst of my exhaustion and pain the day I saw your father presented, and then been drawn back here, I would have resented it as well. Even if it meant returning to my father." Keldor swung for Adam's legs. "Life is painful. And seeking that pain when you've tasted peace is never easy."

Keldor flushed. He hadn't wanted to say this much as Randor or his father was looking on, but he knew Adam needed to hear that Keldor understood where Adam had been. Where he was now.

Adam jumped over the swing. "Yet you had no doubts about coming back now," he said thoughtfully. "You're still trying to do penance for your sins, aren't you?" He stumbled back a step, the weight of the shield throwing him off. It was causing him to put too much pressure on his left leg. He frowned at the shield, then tossed it aside in a frustrated motion.

Keldor shrugged and then refocused. "I suppose. I know intellectually that I can't replace the lives I've destroyed, or undo the pain I've caused, but I can't not try."

Keldor met Adam's latest blow with a resounding clang. "But what I have learned is that as long as I have breath and in whatever state I'm in, I have the capacity to bring good to those around me, and that is more important than any expectations I have for myself." He jumped away from Adam's backhanded swing. "Who knew I could become philosophical?"

Adam grunted his response. He was starting to tire, but he noticed with satisfaction that Keldor wasn't gaining any ground on him. Then another thought occurred to him. "You aren't taking it easy, are you?" he demanded as he whirled away from a strike and his own blade hummed through the air.

"Not one bit," Keldor said as he barely missed the blow from Adam's sword. "I said I wanted a fair fight."

Adam was inclined to disbelieve Keldor, but he knew the Truth Sworn couldn't possibly lie and fight like this at the same time. Which meant he was holding his own against Keldor. It was a miracle, and Adam knew he owed that miracle to the man before him and to Good who had spared them both.

With renewed energy, Adam went back after Keldor. For another few minutes, their blades flashed in the sunlight. Neither scored a point on the other, and no one went down.

Marlena whispered to Randor, "You put him up to this didn't you?"

Randor gave a quick nod.

Marlena smiled. Her husband's instincts concerning their son were getting better every day.

"Time!" Teela called from the sidelines. "First round's over fellows."

Adam and Keldor broke apart, both breathing heavily. Exhaustion was starting to set in for Adam; he hated to admit it, but he had to forfeit the rest of the match. His left leg felt especially weak, and his arms were trembling slightly. He was stronger than he had thought, but not strong enough for the three agreed-upon rounds.

Lyn tossed a towel to each of the men, noting that Adam had sat down rather heavily while Keldor was merely leaning against a post. She met Keldor's eyes and knew immediately that he had recognized Adam's lack of endurance as well.

Adora brought water bottles to both men, and squeezed Keldor's hand as she left. _'Thank you,'_ she sent. He nodded shortly, his mind on trying to figure out a way to bow out gracefully without insulting Adam.

"Sire!" yelled Fisto, running over to the small group. He skidded to a halt and gave a half-hearted bow to Randor. "Sire," he repeated, "Hutch and that fake He-Man are leading an attack on the palace!"

"What?" Adam immediately forgot his fatigue and rose to his feet. "Where?"

Randor glanced at Adam, a satisfied smirk tugging at one corner of his mouth although his mind was on the potential danger to his people. "Yes, Fisto, please explain yourself."

"The Western Gate," Fisto replied. "They'll be just outside within fifteen minutes."

"I'd better go find She-Ra," Adora exclaimed. She hurried off.

Adam watched her go, a longing filling him. He clenched his fists. Maybe he couldn't fight as He-Man, but he could still help. He looked at Teela. "Let's go find a real sword," he suggested quietly.

Fisto arched an eyebrow as Adam and Teela walked away, but he wasn't surprised that Adam was ducking out once again. He was surprised at the mixture of relief and pride on Randor's face, however.

Keldor pulled his true sword from its scabbard and turned looked to Fisto then to Randor. "I want to help."

Lyn pulled her staff. "As do I."

Randor nodded his agreement, and unlike the last time they had volunteered to help, Fisto raised no concerns. Then Fisto caught sight of Adam and Teela returning, Teela with the Sword of Truth in hand, Adam with a nondescript blade. The Captain of the Guard stared at Adam as he drew near, She-Ra joining them as well. Fisto continued to stare until Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Are we waiting for someone else, Captain?" Adam asked a bit drolly.

"Uh, no, Adam, I mean, Your Highness," Fisto said, gathering himself as he spoke. He turned and followed Adam as the small group headed to the Western Gate, bemused by his prince's sudden determination to fight.

* * *

"There it is!" Faker called to his followers. "The Royal Palace! Now is the time to rid ourselves of Randor's evil family forever!" The crowd following him cheered riotously. The group of about three hundred men ran straight at the gate, but their steps faltered and stopped when the gate opened to them, revealing a small group in the way—led by Prince Adam.

"Faker," Adam said, grasping a sword in front of him, "stop this now, before someone gets hurt."

"You see?" Faker cried. "I told you the truth! He stands with Skeletor!"

Adam glanced at Keldor, who literally stood at his left side. Keldor shook his head. "I will never be free of my past," he ground out not quite low enough for Adam to miss. Lyn leaned in closer to Keldor and began pouring power into her staff, her eyes glowing with a brilliant light.

"Keldor has changed his ways and serves Good now. Who do you serve, Faker?" Adam challenged. On his other side, Fisto clenched his giant metallic hand. "Ex-baron Hutch?"

"My name is He-Man, you cowardly prince!" Faker snarled. "Now get out of my way. We have an appointment with the king."

"Not with those weapons in your hand you don't," Fisto countered, yelling loudly so that everyone gathered could hear him. "Drop them and you may have a peaceful audience with King Randor."

She-Ra jumped down from the high window overlooking the gathering and landed directly in front of Faker. "People of Eternia, I know my brother, and this is not He-Man. If you wish an audience with King Randor, Prince Adam and Captain Fisto can arrange it. Your arms and anger are not needed."

"They lie!" Faker yelled, punching a hand into the air. "They seek to imprison us!" He launched himself at She-Ra, who bent over and tossed him behind her. He landed at Adam's feet and grinned maliciously. "You're mine," he said softly. Before Adam could react, Faker rose up and landed a hard uppercut on Adam's jaw, sending the prince soaring backwards. With that the people attacked, surging forward nearly as one.

"Try not to hurt them!" She-Ra called frantically. "They're probably under a spell!"

Keldor blasted a sleep mist from his hands as Lyn released a brilliant flash of light, temporarily blinding the masses. Hawk took advantage of the momentary confusion snatch the arms from the protestors closest to him.

Adam struggled to his feet, then was forced to duck as Faker took another swing at him, this time with a sword. Adam raised his own sword and within seconds, the two were engaged in a duel in which they took note of few others.

A group of men and women fell asleep from Keldor's spell, but the others behind them grew angry. Several arrows came soaring through the sky; Lyn cast a simple spell that brought forth a breeze which stopped them. Then a magical blast came forth from the crowd, hitting Lyn squarely in the stomach.

"NO!" Keldor screamed as she went down. He threw up a shield and focused on sending healing magic to his wife, all the while praying that their unborn child was safe.

Hawk and Fisto looked at each other, and without speaking a word, they charged through the crowd together to find the wizard who had hit Lyn. They pushed against the arms that sought to restrain them, but it was slow going as they desperately tried to fight back without hurting anyone.

"You must listen!" She-Ra shouted. Suddenly the sound of sky sleds boomed above them.

"It's about time they showed up," groused Fisto as he continued to fight his way through the crowd.

Buzz-Off and Stratos swooped in. Stratos dropped Ram-Man down beside She-Ra.

"Duh, what's goin' on with these people?" Ram-Man asked She-Ra.

"Faker has them convinced he's He-Man," She-Ra said tightly. "Try not to hurt them, Rammy."

"Faker?" The squat man half-turned. "Hey look, it's He-Man! But why's he fighting Prince Adam?"

"That's not He-Man, that's Faker!" Keldor snapped, overhearing him.

Teela had been semi-hidden; the plan was for her to use the Sword of Truth to reveal Faker for what he truly was. Adam was working back, trying to draw Faker clear of She-Ra. Teela raised the sword to use it on Faker-then she saw Lyn go down. For the first time, her battle instincts seemed to abandon her. All she could think about was Lyn's unborn child. Teela re-sheathed the sword and scrambled to her, knocking one of the royal guards over in her haste.

Keldor was sending a healing spell towards his wife, Teela could see as she bent over Lyn. She put an arm about Lyn's shoulders and eased her to a sitting position, determined to get her out of the area. Stratos was suddenly on the other side. "I'll help you," he said.

As they lifted Lyn, Teela felt a sliding along her back. She couldn't see behind her without dropping Lyn, but she twisted her head anyway, using her peripheral vision as best she could. "The sword!" she exclaimed, seeing it floating in mid-air, seeming to dance and sway to the roar of the battle around them. "She-Ra!"

She-Ra glanced over at Teela's yell and saw the Sword of Truth floating away. She cursed under her breath; they couldn't afford to lose that sword. She narrowed her eyes, wondering where Marzo and Hutch were. They had to be here. There was too much magic in use for these to be simple townspeople and farmers.

With a mighty leap, She-Ra soared through the air and grabbed onto the sword. Whatever spell had taken hold of it was broken by the contact, and she fell a few dozen feet to the ground. Unfortunately, Teela was nowhere in sight, no doubt having gotten Lyn headed in the direction of the infirmary. She-Ra sheathed her own sword and, holding on tightly to the Sword of Truth, turned back to the crowd.

Adam was tiring rapidly now; the rush of adrenaline that had sustained him was gone, and his arms were beginning to tremble. He managed to continue to meet Faker's every thrust, but he was acting only defensively now, and as soon as he made one mistake, he was done for. No sooner had the thought formed than he took a step back and his leg seemed to give out from under him. He twisted to keep the sword up defensively as he went down and caught sight of Faker's triumphant sneer.

"You're done, Prince," Faker growled, bringing his sword back for a hard blow. "You're no match for me."

"Actually," Fisto said, his huge hand grabbing hold of Faker's sword, "I thought he was doing fairly well."

Without letting go of the sword, Faker whirled around and yanked it from Fisto's grip. Fisto's eyes widened slightly. He had not expected this fake He-Man to be as strong as the real thing. He briefly wondered how Adam had managed to fight him on his own for the last ten minutes.

"You leave my friends alone," Ram-Man said as he soared through the air. His metal head landed in Faker's side with a sickening crunch.

Faker fell to the side, holding his ribs because they now felt weak, but not feeling any pain. As a magical being, he felt no pain.

"Thanks, Rammy, Fisto," Adam gasped as Fisto gave him a hand up.

Faker also climbed to his feet, spotting She-Ra handing Teela the Sword of Truth as he did so. "Time to go, boys!" he called. "The royal family has abused us enough!"

* * *

Keldor had stood quickly as Stratos and Teela guided Lyn away from the battle. "Evil magic from darkest heart," Keldor shouted, "may your evil be revealed and show where you are." A rippling of lightning blasted above the crowd, causing the mob to surge away from the gate, leaving only Faker and a few of the first attackers within the gates. Keldor pushed the people to the side with a blast of wind from his staff as the lightning gathered over the cloaked magic user. Keldor gritted his teeth and aimed a blast of ice at the villain's feet, wishing for nothing more than to freeze the mage solid.

The two battled magically for a few moments, but at Faker's call to retreat, Keldor grew desperate. He wanted to capture that mage. He used every ounce of power to blast ropes around the mage's arms-only to see the mage go up in a blaze of flames.

"Skeletor killed that villager," someone cried.

The villagers began to panic and run away from the gate. Between the incinerated villager and Faker's call, the mob dispersed within moments. Adam leaned against the wall and slid down slowly, exhausted, as he watched them run.

"Did you see what Keldor did?" Buzz-Off demanded, landing next to Adam.

Adam waved a hand. "I'm sure it was Hutch or Marzo in disguise, Buzz-Off," he assured him. "There seemed to be magical attacks going on."

Keldor fell to his knees a good ten feet in front of the others. He shuddered at the thought of how this new trick would hurt his family. Because of him. And the baby. _'Lyn, are you okay? The baby?' _Keldor sent in a panic.

_'I'm fine,'_ Lyn sent back weakly. '_Ramos_ _doesn't see anything wrong, and I can sense no damage within me.'_

"Adam, are you all right?" She-Ra asked, reaching a hand down to him. Adam stared at a few seconds, wishing only that he could rest a while longer, then took it and got to his feet once again, favoring his left leg slightly.

"I'm fine, She-Ra," he said, leaning over with his hands on his knees, breathing hard. "Just tired."

"As you should be," Fisto commented. "You fought well, Adam. In fact, I'm surprised at how skilled you are." He reddened, realizing he had said too much.

Adam snorted. "I barely survived."

"You fought a full round with Keldor before this battle," She-Ra reminded him. "Your endurance may be lacking, but your strength and skill have returned."

Adam shrugged self-consciously, choosing to dwell on their words later. He glanced at Keldor, who was just rising to his own feet. "Is Lyn all right?"

Keldor nodded. "As is the child." He looked into Adam's eyes with his haunted midnight blue ones. "It was a mage. I promise you the fire you saw was a teleportation spell. I killed no one." _'I'm hurting them again Truth. When will I ever stop hurting them?' _he thought to himself miserably.

"I can use the Sword of Truth to prove it," Teela offered half-heartedly, starting to raise it.

Adam reached out and deliberately pushed it back down. "That's not necessary," he said quietly. His direct gaze met Keldor's. "I believe you."

Keldor nodded his appreciation, then cleared his throat. "I will more than likely need your help at whatever inquiry is to be made about my actions, but until that time I request permission to join my wife in the hospital wing."

"Of course."

At Adam's response, Keldor turned away, thankful of an excuse to escape before his emotions got the better of him. He realized that he now had something he had never expected to have, never even dared to hope for.

He had Adam's complete trust.

* * *

"And that is exactly what happened, Randor," Keldor explained, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sure you understand why Teela must use the sword of Truth to verify what you said. The scribes will record this issue so all may know the truth of what happened." Randor raised one eyebrow, waiting for Keldor's acknowledgment. He spoke the truth, but he also needed to be sure for himself. Skeletor would have blasted the mage out of revenge for the blow to Lyn. He wasn't sure that Keldor was above such an action.

Keldor nodded. He tapped his fingers irately on the desk as he felt the glow of the Sword of Truth around him. Keldor did _**not**_ want to be in this room giving a statement to the fact that he did not burn an innocent villager to death. He wanted to be in the hospital wing with Lyn. Even though she had assured him via telepathy that she and the babe were fine, that did not change the fact that he wanted to be with her. He sighed. He would have been there but for the fact that he had felt compelled to come give Randor and Man-at-Arms his account of the occurrence immediately. He had re-traced his footsteps, requested Teela to come with him, and here they were.

The scene finished before Keldor fully realized it had begun. He saw little of the vision but he did see clearly disappearing through the flames Baron Hutch.

"Oh, that brute!" exclaimed Teela angrily.

"And Hutch was behind both the attack and the 'burning villager,'" Randor concluded. "Clerks, do you have what you need to complete your reports?"

"Yes, Your Highness," replied the elder of the two court clerks.

"Good, then file this report and have a copy of this circulated to every township and village as soon as possible. We must quell any rumors we can before they start." Randor stroked his beard, deep in thought.

The two men bowed and left the chamber. Keldor stared at Randor expectantly. After a moment the king seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts. "You may go. And I hope all is well with Lyn."

"Thank you," Keldor said as he raced out the door. He had just forced himself to slow to a jog when he literally bumped into Jonas.

"Just who we were looking for," said Jonas, reaching out a hand to help steady both himself and Keldor. Antaris chuckled.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," stated Keldor warily.

"It's nothing serious, Keldor," assured Antaris. "Merely an idea that struck us."

"I will listen to whatever you have to say, but let's walk and talk. I need to check on Lyn," Keldor said.

Jonas and Antaris nodded and started down the hall beside Keldor.

"We attended the trial of two of your former allies. Beastman and Tri-Klops," informed Antaris.

"And it occurred to us that they seemed unusually willing to admit their guilt and accept their punishment. Why do you think that is?" asked Jonas.

"They have expressed a desire to change to both Lyn and myself," Keldor explained. Inwardly he sighed. He couldn't help but feel he should have visited them more already, guided them more in their quest to know the truth of their evil ways and how to change. At least it wasn't too late to do so, he reminded himself.

"Do you suppose you could say anything to sway King Randor into sentencing them to exile on Carina?" asked Antaris, his tone casual. It didn't fool Keldor, however. Antaris never brought up an idea unless he felt it was important. "Their skills would be incredibly helpful in our jungle home. And there would be no one better to show them the path to reform than you and Lyn."

Keldor shook his head sadly. "You assume I will end up back on Carina."

"You will," said Antaris, full of confidence. "It has been revealed to me that not all of the pleas supporting you, nor any of the pleas against you will in the end see you free to return to your home. Your fate will be decided with one simple truth. And that truth will lead you back to Carina."

Keldor guffawed under his breath. "I can't wait to see that one," he said dryly. He met Antaris' gaze. "I will speak to Randor. I can make no promises, but I will try."

"That will be more than enough," said Antaris with a satisfied smile. The two Carinians parted ways from Keldor, leaving the partly bemused and partly annoyed blue mage to go see his wife.

* * *

It was more than an hour after the battle, and there were guardsmen all over the grounds finishing the clean-up. Adam had spent a good part of the first half-hour simply trying to find the strength to do more than stand, then helped with the clean-up as well. Now that it was nearly finished, he made his way towards his wing of the palace, planning to get ready dinner or collapse onto his bed. He wasn't sure which yet.

Ram-Man was sitting on a bench near the training yard, staring at it and sniffing. Adam hesitated, catching sight of the squat man, whose shoulders were slumped in a dejected fashion. Hawk's words ringing in his mind, Adam set his jaw and approached Ram-Man. He wasn't surprised to see tear trails on the man's face.

"Hey Rammy," Adam said gently as he eased himself down beside his friend.

"Hi, Prince Adam," Ram-Man returned in a subdued voice. He rubbed at his nose.

The two sat in silence for a moment. Adam felt incredibly awkward, but he knew Ram-Man needed a friend. Obviously seeing Faker had triggered another round of grief for the short man. "It's hard to believe He-Man's gone, isn't it?" Adam finally asked.

"Yeah," replied Ram-Man. "I really miss him." There was another long silence.

"Remember when the two of you battled the Belats together?" Adam asked suddenly.

Ram-Man grinned with trembling lips. "Yeah. He-Man couldn't get through the forcefield on his own. He needed me ta help him." There was a strong note of pride in his voice as he spoke. For several minutes the two reminisced about battles He-Man and Ram-Man had fought together.

"You know," Adam commented with a sidelong glance at Ram-Man, "you weren't just a good fellow warrior to He-Man. You were a good friend. He really appreciated your loyalty over the years."

"You think so?" Ram-Man asked somberly. "I sorta feel like I let him down. I didn't know much more about him than anyone else did."

Adam looked Ram-Man in the eye. "You were there for him when it mattered."

"Not at the end, though," Ram-Man countered, his eyes growing bright. "I did let him down."

"No you didn't," Adam argued. "It was his choice to surrender his power, Rammy. He knew his time here was growing short, remember? He knew he wouldn't be around once I was king."

"He did warn us about dat," Ram-Man agreed slowly. His black eyes searched Adam's face. "You two talked a lot more den I realized."

"No one feels his loss more keenly than I," Adam admitted frankly, surprising them both.

"But if you was such great friends, how come I never saw you together?" Ram-Man asked.

Adam let out a breath, wishing he could be completely honest with his friend. "I can't explain that, Rammy," he finally said.

"Oh, okay," Ram-Man said good-naturedly. He smiled at Adam. "Thanks for stoppin' to talk to me. It was almost like He-Man was here with us for a minute."

Adam smiled back, his own eyes mirroring the underlying sorrow in Ram-Man's. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

* * *

Keldor rubbed his thumb over the back of Lyn's hand while they both waited for the last of Ramos' tests.

Noticing the distracted look on Keldor's face, Lyn assured him once again, "We're both fine. I put up with the scans for your peace of mind, Keldor. But our child and I are perfectly healthy."

Keldor nodded, though the worry never left his eyes.

"Where are the children?" asked Lyn. "Still with Miro?"

Keldor chuckled at that. "They are going to be utterly spoiled by the time they get back to Carina, if my father keeps up his constant attention and flow of gifts."

Lyn groaned good-naturedly. She was about to speak when the communicator on Keldor's tracking cuff fizz into life.

"Keldor, I need you to come to the throne room now," Randor said in a tone that did nothing to mask his frustration.

Keldor's brow furrowed. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it," he said wearily. "But I'll be right down."


	36. Chapter 36: Another Royal Wedding

Randor drummed his fingers impatiently, staring at the two cats in front of him. "What am I supposed to do with you?" he muttered irritably. Callie meowed pitifully, her ears down in apology. Randor sighed. "You might not be able to talk, but you certainly get your point across, don't you?"

Callie meowed again as Keldor strode into the room and stopped short, staring at the other cat in the room.

"Panthor?" he asked in disbelief.

The great purple cat turned and froze, his ears back and his teeth bared. His tail switched wildly from side to side as a low growl emerged from his throat.

_'Why are you treating your human that way?'_ Callie asked curiously, stepping towards Panthor and letting out a light snarl.

_'My human?'_ Panthor sniffed hard. His smell was familiar. But his voice and face were not. Panthor stopped growling, sniffing again as he took a hesitant step forward.

Keldor bent down. "Panthor, it's me. I'm different now, but it is me." He spoke in a deliberately hard tone at first, then allowed his voice to soften.

For a moment Keldor forgot everything else as he stared into his great friend's eyes. He felt a grin stretch across his face as he ran his hand slide down Panthor's side. He began to scratch some of Panthor's favorite spots, losing track of where he was. Until, that is, Randor cleared his throat.

"I take it from your reaction that you did not expect this?" asked Randor as he pointed toward the two cats.

"No, I had no idea. None at all." Keldor started to ask a question just Adam and Cringer walked through the door, interrupting him.

"You wanted to see us, Father?" Adam's tone was matter-of-fact and barely curious; after all, summons to the throne room were a daily occurrence for him.

"Yes Adam, as you can see," Randor said, gesturing at the trio just to the left of him, "we have a problem."

Adam tensed automatically when he saw the giant purple cat rubbing itself against Keldor's side. "Panthor?"

Cringer's reaction was another matter entirely. His entire body went stiff. His first thought was to run. His second was to protect Adam. His third thought wasn't so much a thought as it was fury as he saw Callie standing near _him._ His fur stood on end, he spread his feet apart, and he let out a roar of challenge worthy of Battle Cat.

_'How dare you come here,' _he snarled, ignoring the astonished looks from the humans in the room.

_'Not afraid of giving away your little secret anymore, huh? Shrimp the scaredy kitty?' _growled Panthor sarcastically.

_'Watch it, grape-face. I can still tear you apart,' _Cringer growled back. He took a threatening step towards Panthor, his head and ears lowered, his teeth bared. _'Besides, you're the one who disappeared for years. What's the matter, you get lost?'_

_"Like yourself, I found some female company."_ Panthor growled back._ 'Wouldn't be here now, but for the fact that hunters killed her. And,' _added Panthor,_ 'I'm here by the invitation of your mate. Perhaps she grows tired of you.'_

Cringer didn't need any more justification. He hurled himself at Panthor, knocking the other cat to the ground.

Keldor's eyes grew wide as Cringer and Panthor attacked one another fiercely. "No, no no no no!" he shouted. "Stop you great purple flea trap. Stop right now, or I'll blast you into the east gardens myself!"

"Cringer!" Adam scolded, trying to maneuver around to get a hold of his cat. "Stop it! Cringer!" It was no use. The two cats were fully engaged, and there was no way to physically tear them apart without getting caught up in the fray.

"What's going on around here?" Orko asked, flying in at top speed. He stopped at the sight of the two cats entangled, claws extended and tufts of green and purple fur drifting wildly through the air. Callie let out a roar of frustration at the two of them, but they were too immersed in their battle to pay attention.

"Somebody do something!" Randor demanded.

"No problem, Your Majesty," Orko said, cracking his knuckles. "Awful fight not meant to start, douse anger's flame and let peace cool your heart."

For a moment a silver glow shone on the ceiling and an instant later the silver became billowy and grey. With a powerful boom, a great bolt of lightning lanced the floor in front of the brawling cats, sending both of them away from each other. They tensed again as if to pounce but a downpour flooded the throne room. All of the men yelled in surprise, dripping wet. Before them the three great cats stood still, also soaked to the bone.

"O-Orko," growled Cringer. "I'm going to g-get you for that."

"Heh heh..." laughed Orko. "I'll just go to the maid's closet and get a mop or two." Orko zipped out of the room at top speed and slammed the door shut behind him.

Keldor pushed his dripping hair back from his forehead. He lifted his staff and in a flash of light the throne room, Keldor, Adam, Randor and Callie were completely dry.

Panthor growled irately at Keldor.

"Don't expect any help from me. You do need to cool off," Keldor snapped, crossing his arms.

Callie stared down both male cats with her teeth bared. _"How dare you! Both of you_,' she growled. _''Cringer, you are better than to attack someone for a stupid low insult, and do you think for one moment I would choose anyone other than you? I invited Panthor here myself, and you attacked my guest. Don't ever do that again, or you will deal with me.'_

Callie rounded on the snickering Panthor. _'I searched for days for you so you could be reunited with your human. When I told you your human was back, you were thrilled. I saw your excitement in your eyes. And your human needs you now. He is doing something very hard, and it weighs on him. It makes him very sad, and you could be there to help him. You would be a partner to him like you were in the past, but you may not even be allowed to stay here now because of what you did, and you definitely made things worse for Keldor.'_

Panthor's ears flattened back and his head lowered just a bit.

_'I know your humans used to be enemies, so you were enemies and I know you have some bad feelings between you, but they can't possibly be worse than the bad feelings between your humans, yet they fight together as a team. If you care anything for your humans at all, you will be civil to each other."_ Callie turned to exit the room but turned back to Panthor with a fierce snarl and bared teeth._ 'And if you ever say anything like that to my mate again, I will claw your eyes out!'_

_'What a female," _observed Panthor, awe in his growl as Callie strode out of the room. '_You are one lucky beast,'' _he added to Cringer.

"I a-am," Cringer agreed.

"You are what?" asked Randor, running his fingers through his now-dried hair.

"I'm s-sorry I lost my temper," said Cringer meekly. "I guess a-attacking Panthor is a habit I need to let go of."

All three men looked on Cringer with wide eyes. Randor was the first to speak. "I suppose," he said a bit flustered, "given your history with him, it's understandable...though surprising."

"That's an understatement," muttered Keldor.

Adam choked back a chuckle.

"I'm fairly certain Panthor was not entirely guiltless," said Keldor. "I _am _happy to see you, you great purple lout," he added, sending magic out to dry the two cats. "But I wish I knew why you were here."

"C-Callie thought you needed him. She said you had a heavy heart and maybe h-having an old friend around would help you with your burdens," Cringer said grudgingly.

"So you came back to help me?" asked Keldor, clearly surprised, kneeling down to look his friend in his eye. "Thank you," he said so quietly that the others could not hear him.

"I'm not sure having him stay here is a very good idea, given the state of things," Randor began slowly.

"I understand," Keldor said, running his hand down Panthor's lush fur. "Panthor can return to the wild. He is more than capable of taking care of himself."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea either, Father. If villagers see Panthor passing by they could panic, and send out a mob to hunt Panthor down. An armed mob of frightened men is the last thing we need to see," Adam interjected. "I'm sure the entire palace staff is aware that Panthor is here now. You know how quickly word spreads. If he disappears then that could lead to rumors that Panthor is roaming free in Eternos. Either through rumors or sightings it could add to the panic. But if we could tell the populace that Panthor is in custody with Keldor, we show the situation is under control."

"Or add fuel to the rumors that Skeletor has taken control of the palace," added Randor, his voice filled with concern.

"Perhaps there's something that can be done," said Keldor. His caught his ally's eye. "Panthor, I would be honored if you would once again stay at my side. However, there are things you must know now. In the past I was a warrior in service to evil. I no longer serve evil and never will again. I still fight, but now it's for good. If you remain here you must follow my lead."

Panthor let loose a low growl.

"H-he said he would," translated Cringer.

"And," Keldor continued, "I have taken a wife-a mate. The one we once called Evil-Lyn, is now my wife, Lyn."

Panthor made a low noise in his throat. Cringer chuckled.

Adam looked down at his friend. "Care to translate for us, Cringe?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"O-oh, Panthor said, 'It's about time you did something other than look at that female. I was beginning to w-wonder if you know what to do to take a mate.'"

Randor and Adam burst out laughing and Keldor's jaw dropped. He was stunned silent for a moment, then shook his head incredulously.

"You were right," Adam gasped between laughs, holding his side. "It _was _a good thing that you didn't know what he was saying."

Keldor chuckled. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you have an attitude the size of Snake Mountain. It _is _one of the things I always admired about you. Though many more comments like that and you could make a very fine rug."

Panthor waved his tail dismissively.

"Well, you insulting feline, apparently I know what to do as I have one child from Lyn and one on the way. I have two other children I've taken as my own as well. If you are around me, you must treat them with care," Keldor said firmly.

Panthor roared angrily at Keldor, causing everyone to jump.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it that way," said Cringer hurriedly. "H-humans don't understand cat ways sometimes. I'll explain it to him for y-you."

Cringer turned to Keldor. "We cats choose our friends carefully. When we choose a human, we become a part of that human's pride-their family. We expect to be included and respected in the group and we choose to protect and care for all members of our human's family. To harm anyone important to our human would be d-dishonorable."

Panthor growled lowly again.

Cringer grinned and continued. "And Panthor said that if he didn't attack that smelly group of morons you used to keep around you all the time out of respect for you, he is definitely not going to harm your mate or your cubs."

The three men burst out laughing again.

"I meant no disrespect Panthor," Keldor finally assured him when he could speak again. "Cringer was right. I didn't understand."

"Do you think you could convince Panthor to wear a tracking collar?" asked Randor.

Panthor growled angrily.

"Stop," ordered Keldor, his tone stern. He held up his hand. "This wristlet is like the collar Randor suggests. It does nothing more than let people know where you are. I wear one, and if you wish to stay with me you must be tracked at all times as well."

Panthor let out a low growl.

"H-he said he'd do it, but only if you put it on," Cringer said.

Keldor nodded.

"Panthor will have to be confined to the hall you are staying on for now," Randor said, pinching his nose.

"Are you willing to do that?" asked Keldor. "I will not force you to stay under these conditions."

Panthor walked up and rubbed his head into Keldor's side. "I'll take that as a yes," Keldor said. "Panthor, I wish you to treat every person in this palace with respect. If there is an enemy, I will point them out to you. Do you understand?"

Panthor very clearly nodded. One swift nod.

"Very well," said Randor with a sigh. "Escort him to your quarters and remain there with him until I contact you."

Keldor nodded, his face impassive, though he was irritated by the order. "Come on, you great purple punk. I've got to formally introduce you to my mate and cubs."

* * *

Adora sighed wearily. It was two days until the wedding, and all she had done for the last day and a half was welcome guest after guest as they arrived. Adam, Teela, and she took turns greeting them and getting them settled into a room, then checking on them about an hour after their arrival. Adam looked dead on his feet. She was about to suggest he go take a rest, when another voice spoke first.

"Princess Adora, Lady Shakra has arrived," the guard announced.

Marlena and Randor had only just arrived in the room to relieve Adam and Adora for a while, and they watched without surprise as Adora ran to Shakra and embraced her, a huge smile on her face and tears spilling over. The entire family had heard about how Shakra had cared for Adora as a child.

"Shakra, you made it!" Adora exclaimed, pulling back to look at her former caretaker. "Oh, I'm so glad."

"Oh, Adora, I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Shakra assured her, her wrinkled face beaming. She caught sight of Marlena and Randor slowly approaching, Adam a step behind them. "This must be your family."

"And yours," Marlena said warmly, reaching out with both hands to clasp Shakra's hands. "You took care of our daughter and taught her to love when we couldn't be there. I have wanted to meet you for a long time to thank you for that. You are as welcome here as any member of our family."

Shakra smiled at the heartfelt emotion in the queen's face. "I was glad to be of service, Your Majesty. Adora was a joy to raise as a child."

"This is my mother, Queen Marlena of course," Adora said. "And this is my father, King Randor, my brother, Prince Adam, and his wife, Princess Teela."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you," Randor said. "I wish we had more time to talk now, but…" he gestured towards the servants passing through, decorations in hand.

Shakra laughed lightly. "I understand, King Randor. I appreciate your hospitality."

"Perhaps after the wedding, we will have a chance to talk," Adam said, a twinkle in his eye. "I would love to know what sort of trouble my sister used to get into."

"Adora? Trouble?" Shakra asked, pretending shock. "You must have mistaken her for someone else. She was an angel."

Adam snorted, a lopsided grin on his face. "Right."

Adora giggled. "You'll get nothing from Shakra, Adam. She's loyal."

Teela raised an eyebrow. "I noticed you didn't say there's nothing to hear, Adora," she said mischievously. Skakra merely smiled.

Adora laughed and shook her head. "I'll see you to your room, Shakra," she offered. She and her former caretaker turned together and went down the hall, their heads bent close together as they caught up on happenings in their lives.

* * *

Teela stretched slowly, basking in the early morning quiet. Adam had gotten up with Josiah well over an hour ago, and must have stayed up. She padded over to the window and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. The sun was barely up, evidenced by the long shadows in the courtyard below. Hearing the low timbre of Adam's voice, Teela pulled on a light robe and walked softly to the doorway of their room. Adam wasn't in the sitting area, so she went over to check Josiah's room. Josiah was sitting up on the changing table, Adam bent towards him, talking.

"He-Man rushed back to the dimensional gateway, hoping against hope that he would be in time to save your mom," Adam was telling Josiah, his thumbs in Josiah's strong grip. "He jumped down off the sky sled right near Skeletor and Mommy. I'm not sure who was more surprised, but I think it might have been Skeletor. Before He-Man could do much, though, they realized that Skeletor had accidentally set off the mesatronic bomb!" Josiah squealed loudly as if he understood. Teela put a hand to her mouth to cover her chuckle, wanting to soak in the sight before her.

"Skeletor disappeared, and He-Man realized they only had one chance. He picked Mommy up and ran as fast as he could," Adam went on. "When the bomb went off, it threw them and rocks piled all over them. He-Man got up and was all right, but he couldn't find Mommy! When he did see her, he thought at first that she was dead." Adam's voice got choked, and Josiah stared at him with huge blue eyes. "I always knew I loved your Mommy, Josiah, but I never knew I loved her as more than a sister until that moment."

"So that was it," Teela said softly.

Adam threw a slightly embarrassed glance look over his shoulder. "Good morning." He picked up Josiah and turned, a loving light in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

Teela's eyes moistened as she noticed the ease with which Adam was now moving. It truly was a miracle. She walked over and stroked Josiah's head, which was turning as blond as Adam's. "I wondered about that," she said to Adam with a slightly mischievous smile. "It's nice to finally hear. But it does reveal a problem." She grinned at his concerned look. "We seem to have a bad habit of requiring life-or-death situations to figure out our feelings."

Adam chuckled. "Well, that's behind us now, Captain."

Teela looked up at Adam intently, tilting her head slightly. "Do you think he'll know the truth, about you being He-Man?"

Adam gave a shrug, his smile fading some. "I don't know, Teela. My life has been one surprise after another. I honestly don't know what to expect anymore."

"Oh, really?" Teela challenged, crossing her arms and giving him a mock-glare.

Adam grinned. "Except for us to be together as long as we both shall live," he amended lightly.

Teela half-laughed. "I love you!" She threw her arms around Adam and hugged him ferociously, surprising him.

Adam shifted Josiah so he didn't get squished, and the baby grabbed a hold of Teela's hair, shaking his arms up and down with a huge toothless grin on his face.

"Hey!" Teela protested, backing up a bit. She scrunched up her nose and put her face right next to Josiah's. "That hurts, you little He-Man."

Adam guffawed. "You might not want to say that too loudly in public," he teased her. "You'll start the rumors all over again!"

Teela chuckled ruefully. "Well, he _is_ strong," she defended herself.

"That he is," Adam agreed, tossing Josiah up in the air. The baby giggled as his daddy caught him. "Just as he should be."

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," Keldor said, stroking Panthor. The cat rubbed his face into Keldor's side. "Stop my furry friend. Your purple fur will be all over my dress robes. The dress is formal, not fur-covered."

Pantor bumped his head into Keldor's side a bit roughly, then turned and sprawled out on the settee under the window-but not before he swatted Keldor's back with his tail.

The door to his room swung open and Lyn came in, a skipping Neara holding her hand. Keldor's breath stopped for a moment. Lyn was stunning in her floor-length pale green gown.

_'You don't look so bad yourself,' _Lyn sent with a smirk.

Neara rushed up to Keldor and he saw his little girl for the first time in her "flower girl" dress. She was in a pink dress of silk and frills that she spun around in before Keldor.

"See my dress, Da?" Neara gushed.

Keldor chuckled. "You are beautiful, twerp." He took her in his arm and offered Lyn his other arm.

"Not yet," said Lyn with a grimace. She opened the case she was carrying to reveal the ceremonial crown and tiara that Adora said were Eternian tradition, and that they must wear.

"This is a really bad idea," grumbled Keldor as he allowed Lyn to place the crown on his head. He watched her slip the tiara on her head and saw that she wanted these symbols of royalty as little as he did.

Lyn hooked her arm through his and together they walked to the wedding, each of them wearing an expression more fit for an execution.

* * *

Glimmer and Ram-Man paced slowly towards each other to the music of a woodland song. Birds scattered about the Royal Gardens chirped in harmony, a specially prepared gift from the creatures of Etheria to She-Ra, their champion.

Glimmer's light blue gown shimmered in the late afternoon sun. She gracefully accepted Ram-Man's arm. As the two walked down the short aisle, past the close family, friends, and Masters gathered, several of the Masters exchanged shocked looks. Ram-Man's armor was gone, a sight rarely seen. His head seemed a bit squarish, like his helmet, his closely cropped black hair only adding to the effect. In royal purple robes, he was barely recognizable.

"This is it, it's finally here," Adora whispered to herself as she watched Glimmer and Ram-Man reach the end of the aisle and place a string of blue gems representing trust onto a small table. Frosta and Sven were next, their steps as measured as their predecessors. "I can't believe it."

Adam smiled at her indulgently, taking in her high color and sparkling eyes. "You look beautiful, Sis."

Adora squeezed his hand tightly. "Thank you for escorting me." She was glad Randor had understood. On Etheria, it wasn't the father who "gave" the bride to a husband, but the brother, because parents were expected to continue to guide the young couple, while brothers were no longer protectors of their sisters.

"My pleasure," Adam said, inwardly grateful that he had recovered enough to do this for her.

* * *

"A crown," Pierce muttered. "What were you thinking, Randor?"

"Hush," Mira hissed softly. "Keldor has not been sentenced yet, so he has not been stripped of his title. And Adora wanted him here. Don't you dare ruin this day for her."

Pierce crossed his arms belligerently, but said nothing more. He instead turned his attention to Lohni and Fisto, who had just put down the pure white crystals representing faith and were stepping aside.

"What's with these stupid gems, anyway?" he asked Mira under his breath.

"You'll see," she answered softly, a small smile on her lips.

* * *

"Is it time yet?" Neara asked Marlena excitedly.

Marlena smiled indulgently. "Almost, my girl. Almost."

Castaspella and Mekaneck proceeded down the aisle and placed the red jewels of love on the table. The four pairs of friends then took their seats as Marlena urged Micah and Neara forward.

"But where are the rings?" Micah worried.

"You'll have them at the right time," Marlena assured him. "Just wait by the table, remember?"

Micah nodded solemnly, then followed a skipping Neara down the aisle, steadily walking with his empty pillow in hand. Several guests chuckled quietly at Neara's overly enthusiastic tossing of the flower petals. The fact that Micah followed behind, resolutely remaining calm, only fueled the quiet laughter.

Neara finished her job and skipped happily to Keldor and Lyn, the basket still swinging from her hand. Micah took his position next to Hawk to wait until he was needed.

Randor and Marlena walked smoothly down the aisle after the children. Upon reaching a nervous-looking Hawk near the table, Marlena gently kissed his cheek. Hawk bowed to Randor, then Marlena, who both inclined their heads in unison and smiled their acceptance to him. Randor went behind the table, from where he would conduct the ceremony, while Marlena took her position among the rest of the crowd.

"Ready, Sis?" Adam asked, a twinkle in his eye as he offered his arm.

Adora swallowed a bit nervously, but her hand and voice were steady. "Let's go." She placed her hand in the crook of Adam's arm, careful not to catch the intricate beading on her long glove on his jacket. Her hair was piled on top of her head and held there by a crystal tiara. Dangling pearls adorned her ears and her bare neck. The strapless gown fit her body tightly, then burst into clouds of soft silk around her waist.

Adora held her breath until she caught Hawk's eye. He looked distinctly uncomfortable in his black royal robe laced with gold trim, yet the love in his eyes told her he would rather be nowhere else. Her gaze locked on Hawk's, Adora barely registered when Adam gently placed her hand into Hawk's less than a moment later, though his teasing voice did penetrate her mind.

"Make sure you take care of her, Sea Hawk, or He-Man might come back to haunt you."

It was the first joke Adam had made of He-Man's loss, and Hawk and Adora both glanced at him, startled and happy to see at least a resemblance of peace in his eyes again. "I will," Hawk promised quietly. Adam nodded with a smile, and stepped back to stand beside Marlena.

Neara tugged on the trailing sleeve on Keldor's garment. Keldor looked down at his little girl holding her arms wide for him to hold her.

Keldor fought hard but his eyes grew bright. He hugged Neara close to himself. _"Will I get to see your wedding, Neara? Or will I still be in prison?"_

Lyn sensed Keldor's pain and leaned in to wrap an arm around him after she shifted Keelyanne to her hip.

* * *

"I mean. Look at them Mira. One happy little family. He wears a crown and costly robes like he deserves it. And they act as though they are just here to celebrate. To think Adora allowed his children to be in the wedding. It's like pledging allegiance with Skeletor," hissed Pierce.

Mira turned to him, her expression fierce. "Be quiet," she hissed. "They saved Adam's life, and his son's life. They will be sentenced for their crimes next week. Let them enjoy what little peace they can have right now, and let Adora have a nice wedding. If I hear one more word out of you, Jeremy and I will be packing our bags for an extended stay here at the palace!"

Pierce's mouth dropped open for a few seconds, then he turned forward, crossing his arms and slumping in his seat with a scowl on his face.

* * *

Randor had already completed his introductory speech, and motioned to Hawk to speak.

Hawk held Adora's hands tightly and gazed into her blue eyes, focusing completely on her and trying his best to ignore Sven's sniffles.

"Adora," he said, his voice husky, "you are a princess in the truest sense of the word. You put everyone else before yourself. You are noble, honorable, true. You inspire me to be more than I ever thought possible. I love you with all my heart, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life caring for you and doing my best to make you happy, no matter what challenges life may bring us."

Adora's eyes welled with tears, and she smiled with quivering lips. "Hawk, I never once imagined marrying when I was younger. I dreamt of glories of victories won. I never learned to want anything for myself. I never knew what it meant to have someone that would move the mountains, and travel across worlds just because this person," Adora's voice faltered, "loved me. More than power, more than influence, and even more than his greatest love."

"It's because of this that you are," Adora said, laying a hand upon Hawk's cheek, "more wonderful than I could have ever imagined. You gave me the most glorious victory when you listened to me and joined the rebellion. You helped me provide true freedom and justice to Etheria and have pledged your life to ensure that justice and freedom reign here on Eternia. And you've shown me love." Adora's voice became tremulous. "You've sacrificed everything to join me. You've given up your planet and your friends, and, Hawk, you gave up the sea..." Adora trailed off as she strove to compose herself. "For me," she added, her voice growing stronger. "And it is for that reason I give you all that I am-I am forever yours my love. You've bested all of the pirates from the ages of Eternias past. You've stolen the heart of a princess. And proven to all that you are, in your heart of hearts, a true prince."

Adora and Hawk held each other's hands tightly, both with love and tears in their eyes.

"In the tradition of an Etherian ceremony, will those standing up for Adora and Hawk please join them?" Randor requested. He stepped back, and the four couples came to stand around them in a loose circle, Castaspella and Fisto facing them on the other side of the small table where the gems lay.

Castaspella raised her hands, and the gems on the table rose into the air. They spun faster and faster in a blur as she recited the spell.

"These precious things we do impart,

Rare symbols of your true love's heart.

May you employ your love more day by day

and with trust and friendship hope will light your way.

When as one you combine these gems of your spirit, heart, and mind,

a treasure you'll find beyond this small prize,

but of these virtues may this thing of beauty remind."

The gems became a liquid sort of light that swirled around Adora and Hawk, starting around each one's torso and moving towards their clasped hands. The light shot from around their hands and went to the pillow Micah held. It settled there, becoming smaller and smaller, until two perfect rings, gold with a rainbow shimmer, appeared on the pillow. Micah looked up with a proud grin and held them high.

Castaspella lowered her hands, a huge smile on her face. "May your marriage be full of the love and blessings you bring to others," she said in a full, joyous voice.

With that, the four couples returned to their places and Randor stepped back up. He nodded for Hawk to take the ring. Hawk reached to the pillow Micah held beside him, and took Adora's ring. "With this ring, I bind my heart to yours forever."

Adora lifted her hand to Hawk's outstretched one and blinked back tears as her beloved slipped the ring on her finger. Adora reached out to the pillow Micah now solemnly presented to her and took Hawk's ring in her hand. She clasped his hand gently in one as she slid the ring on his finger with the other hand. "With this ring, I bind my heart to yours forever."

Randor took Adora's hand and placed it in Hawk's. He placed his hands around Hawk's and Adora's and said, pride shining in his eyes, "I pronounce you man and wife, princess and prince." He fixed Hawk with a mock-hard stare. "Make sure you take care of her."


	37. Chapter 37: Debating

Keldor shifted nervously in his seat. Lyn had gone to tend to Keelyanne and returned with the baby in her arms. He and Lyn now sat directly across from Mira...and Pierce. The negative vibes coming from the latter were enough to make a shadow beast howl.

Music slowed and the dancers strolled back to their seats. An overjoyed Hawk pulled a chair out for Adora at the raised table for the bride and groom. Randor stood at the head of the royal tables situated much lower and in front of Adora and Hawk. "I lift my glass to toast the wedding of my daughter, Princess Adora, and to her husband and your new prince, Sea Hawk," boomed Randor's happy toast.

Everyone lifted their glasses and said, "Princess Adora and Prince Sea Hawk!"

Pierce began to shake his head as the guests began to eat and the soft hum of conversation filled the area.

Mira narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Why are you so miserable at such a happy occasion?"

"I cannot believe he sits across from us at the royal table wearing a crown," Pierce ground out. "It is beyond belief. He is a convicted criminal!"

"Hawk?" Mira asked in confusion. "When was he ever convicted of a crime?"

"Not him," Pierce huffed impatiently. "Him." With a jerk of his head, he indicated Keldor.

"I would appreciate you not making comments about my brother," Mira said evenly.

"Don't remind me you're related to him," Pierce muttered.

"Do you have a problem with Keldor?" Randor asked quietly, startling the others. He was seated down a few spots from them; Mira and Pierce had not realized their voices had carried. Mira glanced over at Keldor guiltily, her heart aching when she saw his flaming red-or rather, purplish-face.

There was silence around the table as everyone waited for Pierce's response. Adam and Teela exchanged glances. Marlena had also overheard the discussion, as had Stephen and Hannah. Around them, the conversation and laughter continued on, but the strained silence at the table grew longer and longer. Lyn looked as if she were about to burst with wanting to say something, but even she held her tongue.

"He doesn't belong here," Pierce finally said lowly, with a defensive glare thrown Keldor's way. "Especially not wearing a crown. He doesn't deserve that honor."

"You're ri-," Keldor started to say, but Randor interrupted him.

"Keldor was born to the same father as Mira, Stephen, and I," Randor said firmly. "Until he is sentenced for his crimes, he has every right to be here, especially since Adora wished him to be here."

"He also saved my life," Adam added quietly, with a stern look at Pierce. "I am in his debt."

This time Keldor did protest. "You most certainly are not!" he sputtered.

"And as Randor pointed out earlier," said Marlena, ignoring Keldor's outburst. "It was Adora's wish that Keldor would be here as full members of our family, at the royal table. Custom dictates that all seated at the royal table must wear crowns. Keldor did not wish this crown. He vehemently argued with me when I instructed him to wear it." Marlena fixed Pierce with a steely gaze. "It was only when I explained that it was Adora's wish that he relented. So, any issues you have with Keldor's crown or place at this table should be taken up with me or Adora."

Pierce looked down the table and saw that nearly everyone there-except Hannah, Stephen, Edwina, and Dal-seemed upset with him. He crumpled up his linen napkin and threw it on his plate. "You've all gone mad," he accused and strode away from the table.

"Pierce," Marlena called, starting to rise.

"Sit down, Marlena," Mira said with a wave of her hand. "He'll calm down eventually." She gave those around the table an apologetic smile. "He's a good man at heart. He's just...stubborn." She sighed. "It takes him a while to accept changes, I'm afraid."

"Really?" Adam asked innocently. "What's so difficult about accepting that the evil Skeletor is now one of our closest allies, and a relative to boot?"

Teela, Dal, and Jeremy snickered immediately, all three trying to do it quietly. But when Randor quickly joined in, everyone at the table lost it.

Keldor and Lyn laughed as well, but as soon as the family conversation began Keldor laid his fork aside and ran his hand down Keelyanne's curls. Lyn squeezed his leg bracingly under the table. Keldor turned back to his plate and began to push his food around, all the while wishing this feast would end very soon.

* * *

The music began and Adora and Hawk melted into each others' arms as naturally as if they were two spirits joining together. Lohni and Castaspella, seated at a table of honor next to the "royal" table, sighed in unison.

"Adam and Adora are so lucky," Castaspella commented almost wearily. At thirty-six, she was feeling the fact that she had yet to find someone to share her life with.

"They are," Lohni agreed. "But I saw you making eyes at Mekaneck. Maybe your own wedding isn't so far off."

"He is wonderful," Castaspella admitted. "I was thinking of inviting him to Etheria for a visit." Her eyes grew wide as Fisto approached. "And speaking of our escorts..."

Lohni smiled shyly as Fisto held out his huge hand and bowed to her. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Lohni laughed lightly. "Aren't we required to dance together for the first dance?" she teased him. Her heart was thudding wildly in her chest. She had never believed in love at first sight, but she found herself wondering if she could make an excuse to stay on Eternia for a while to get to know this man better.

Fisto smiled back. "Then perhaps you would do me the honor of giving me all the dances this evening."

Lohni ducked her head for a second, then met his eye with a smile full of hope. "Maybe I will."

* * *

"Forgive me for asking, Castaspella, but how old are you?" Mekaneck asked as he guided her expertly around the dance floor. He and Castaspella had talked almost daily during her time on Eternia. He felt it was time they had a few basic questions answered about each other.

Castaspella smiled demurely. "Not quite old enough to be Adam and Adora's mother, but too old to be Randor and Marlena's daughter."

Meckaneck laughed. "Well, then we're about the same age. My Philip is twenty-one years old now, but I had him when I was quite young. To be Adam and Adora's father, I would had to have had them when I was about ten."

Castaspella tucked away that piece of information to be considered later. "Where is Philip now?"

"He joined the Royal Guard, so it's just me at home now." A brief look of sadness crossed Mekaneck's face before he shifted the direction of the conversation, just as the music changed. His hand remained at her waist, helping her through the steps she had learned only days before. "Do you have any children?"

"No," Castaspella said wistfully. "I'm afraid I spent too many years chasing after the wrong man."

"You mean Adam?" Mekaneck asked perceptively.

She blushed. "Well, I had hoped something would develop between us, but no, there was another long before him. At any rate, that time is long past." She looked up into his visor and fancied she could see a shadow of his eyes. She took a breath and a chance. "I wondered, Mekaneck, if you would be interested in coming to visit me on Etheria. I could show you Mystacore, the Whispering Woods, all the sights."

Mekaneck grinned widely. "I would be honored, Castaspella."

* * *

"Very good idea, bonebrain," teased Lyn. "With Miro watching the children we can fade into the background here."

"It was one of my more brilliant ideas," agreed Keldor wrapping his arms around her waist. "I've kept my promise to Adora to be here but now with all of the activity on the dance floor we can disappear discreetly."

"There you are, Lyn!" called an excited voice.

"You were saying, oh brilliant one," murmured Lyn sarcastically. She turned to see Cybilline heading toward her.

"I'd heard you were here. That you'd changed," she said excitedly. She wrapped Lyn up in an enthusiastic hug.

Lyn shifted uncomfortably. "It took us a bit longer to find the truth," Lyn agreed, "but yes."

"And you," Cybilline said, grinning as she turned to see Keldor. "I am amazed and overjoyed by your returning and accepting responsibility for your actions. You are a brave man, Prince Keldor."

Keldor nodded and mumbled, "Thanks." He scanned the area for a way of escape from this uncomfortable situation. "Ah, I must ask you to excuse us. It looks like everyone is saying goodbye to the bride and groom now. We must join the line of well-wishers."

Lyn took Keldor's hand and allowed him to lead her to the massive line, waving at Cybilline as they went to take their place behind some unfamiliar Etherians.

* * *

"It was so good of you to come, General," Adora said warmly, giving General Sunder a hug. She turned to hug his wife as well. "It was such a pleasant surprise. I only wish I'd had more time to talk with you."

General Sunder chuckled. "I know how it is for you royal types," he assured her. He glanced around. "Although you're much more popular than any Horde ruler I ever worked for," he added in a conspiratorial whisper.

Adora and Hawk laughed as the former general moved on down the line. Hawk reached over and gave her hand a quick squeeze, and Adora caught the smoldering, impatient gleam in his eyes. Her own eyes flared briefly before she turned to the next guest. "Shakra!" she said with a mixture of delight and regret. "We never did get to have that cup of dragonberry tea together yesterday."

Shakra smiled, her wrinkled face beaming with joy and pride. "Never you mind, Adora. I know how busy the day before a wedding is. I'm just glad I was here." Her eyes grew moist as she looked from Hawk to Adora and back again. "He really loves you," she said, nodding wisely. "You're going to be very happy. I can't tell you how much joy that gives me. You deserve it, with all the suffering you went through."

"That she does," Hawk agreed.

"Stop, you two," Adora complained lightly, giving Shakra a hug. She pulled back to look at her caretaker. "Thank you, Shakra, for teaching me about right and wrong. Without you, I'm not sure I ever would have broken free of the Horde."

"Nonsense," Shakra scoffed gently. "That big strong brother of yours would have gotten you out somehow." She gave Adora a gentle kiss. "You take care now."

Adora turned to the next person in line and found someone else she wanted to thank.

"I-um we wanted to say..." Keldor shifted uncomfortably. Before he could say another word Adora launched herself at him and wrapped him in a strong hug.

"I want to thank you so much for all you've done since you've been back, but even more than that." Adora pulled away to look Keldor in the eye. "Thank you for finding your way back to good so you could be my uncle again."

Keldor could only nod and fight the knot in his throat. "How can you thank me after all I did, when I-"

Adora placed a finger on Keldor's lips, stopping his guilt-ridden protest. "You know as well as I do that I was needed on Etheria. That it would never have been free without me-me and She-Ra," she added with a wink. "And if I never went to Etheria, I never would have met Hawk."

"You'll have to forgive him," Lyn said gently. "He has had a very hard time dealing with his guilt."

Keldor glared at Lyn and Adora chuckled at his expression. "Peace with your past will come in time, Uncle. Even if I have to follow you to Carina and beat that peace into you," she threatened jokingly.

Keldor mumbled something that sounded like, "Have a good trip," and tugged Lyn away.

"I can't wait to get out of here," he grumbled as he headed to the small group of people with Randor.

When he arrived, Queen Marlena was hugging that same Etherian woman they had been behind before.

"I was so hoping to see more of you during your stay here. Would you mind staying on Eternia for a few days?" asked Marlena, her eyes bright. "As our guest, of course."

"I would be honored," Shakra said humbly, a bit overwhelmed.

Randor took Shakra's hand. "We have a device here called a memory projector. It allows others to share your memories. Would you consider sharing memories of Adora's childhood with us?"

"Of course," Shakra said warmly. "I would be happy to."

"Thank you so much," said Marlena, a tear escaping down her cheek. "We'll give you a chance to relax this evening. Tomorrow, we would be honored to have you breakfast with us and share your memories."

With that Shakra nodded and walked back to join General Sunder and his family, and Marlena and Randor were faced with Keldor and Lyn.

"You don't look well," Marlena commented, glancing at Keldor.

"I have attended the wedding and reception as Adora wished and made my farewells," Keldor said stiffly. "I would like permission to leave. Lyn and I wish to cause no more controversy than we already have."

Marlena began to protest, but Randor placed his hand on hers. "I know this was hard for you, Keldor. But it meant a great deal to Adora, so you have my thanks. I'm sure your children are weary now. Perhaps retiring for the evening would be a good thing."

Marlena nodded and took the ceremonial crowns that Lyn and Keldor practically thrust into her hands. The two former villains nodded farewell and melted back into the crowd to find their children and return to hiding in their suite.

* * *

Adora hmmed contentedly as Hawk traced his fingers down her bare back. Her swimsuit was just now beginning to dry from their swim and the fruit that they had nibbled on was almost gone.

"Hawk, do you think we could nap out here tonight? Under the stars like we did during Rebellion?" Adora asked a bit wistfully as she rolled into Hawk's embrace and snuggled into his bare chest.

"Sleeping on a deserted beach under a beautiful night sky while I listen to the waves and hold my gorgeous wife?" asked Hawk in a lazy drawl. "I think I can make that sacrifice for you, my princess. This time."

Adora giggled. She narrowed her eyes at Hawk for a moment and then attacked the one place on his side he was ticklish in.

Hawk struggled for a moment, Adora having caught him off guard, before he grabbed her hand and grinned down at her. "Really wanting to relive those rebellion days, huh? Teasing me mercilessly and then expecting me to let you get away with it?"

Adora grinned back, her eyes sparkling. "I don't recall you ever letting me get away with it," she said breathily.

"But my methods of payback have changed," Hawk murmured, lowering his mouth to hers.

"Mmm," Adora answered, responding to his kiss and wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

Adora stared up at the stars, feeling at peace in her husband's arms. Her eyes wandered from star to star, wondering which ones were planets and which ones were suns. "Hawk?" she asked softly. "Are you awake?"

"Hmmm...yeah," Hawk answered sleepily, propping himself up on one elbow so he could see into her face. "What is it, Adora?"

"I've been thinking about Carina," she admitted.

"While on our honeymoon?" Hawk asked, one eyebrow raised. "A pirate could take that as a real insult, my lady."

Adora giggled lightly. "No, it's been on my mind since before we got married. But now, looking up at the stars, it's making me think of all those planets the Horde still controls."

"I thought Zed set them free," Hawk responded, his brow furrowed.

Adora sighed and snuggled closer to him, thankful for the blankets they had retrieved. The night air was becoming quite chilly. "He did, but how many do you think are ruled by people like Devrian? How many people are still enslaved?"

"What are you getting at, Adora?" Hawk asked, staring at her intently.

"I wish I could do something to help," she said softly. "But without He-Man to protect Grayskull, I'm stuck on Eternia."

"Adora," Hawk said gently, "there's a lot we can do to help. We have resources neither one of us ever dreamed we could have and I'm sure some of our friends from the Great Rebellion would assist as well. Helping Carina doesn't have to involve She-Ra."

"I know Hawk, but..." Adora groped for the words for a moment. "I know the Horde, better than almost anyone. I want so badly to be doing something about it." She pouted lightly. "Well, maybe I can get General Sunder to go. But I doubt it. He has a family now."

"Adora, you have a family too. You know. Adam, your parents, Josiah, Teela, me?" Hawk reminded her tenderly. "I understand how you feel. What little I've heard of this Devrian makes me madder than a toothless blood whale, but we have to stop somewhere."

"I know," Adora answered, a bit sadly. "Adam and I talked about this before, and we said we would only help if someone asked. I assumed, though, that he would be He-Man. I never thought I'd be the one seen as Grayskull's champion." She sniffed. "I know it sounds silly, but I miss He-Man."

"Don't let Adam hear you say that," teased Hawk. "He suspected you liked He-Man better anyway."

Adora smiled. "Well, He-Man is the one who rescued me from Hordak and Shadow Weaver..." Her voice trailed off and a light furrow touched her brow.

Hawk chuckled. "Good point." He stopped short as he saw the concern on Adora's face. "What's wrong?"

"Something Antaris said," Adora murmured. "He said something about a new magician joining Devrian's ranks, a dangerous woman. I didn't even think of it before, but could it be Shadow Weaver?" She and Hawk stared at each other for a moment, then she shook her head, smiling at herself. "That's ridiculous. What are the chances of she and Keldor and Lyn winding up on the same planet?"

It was Hawk's brow that furrowed now. "Considering all the strange things that have happened and the impossibly weird timing of seemingly random and later important events since those two came back, I'd guess pretty darn good."

"Well, if by some odd chance it is, I'll just have to tell them everything I know and leave it at that," Adora said firmly. "My job is to protect Grayskull now. I can't do that from another world. Right?"

Hawk started to nod when another though struck him. "Adora, Keldor and Lyn didn't forget your secret. Weaver left Eternia at the same time. Do you think she knows about She-Ra?"

Adora swallowed hard. "I think she does, Hawk. Castaspella still knew as well. It wouldn't surprise me if Shadow Weaver were holed up somewhere plotting her revenge and figuring out a way to take Grayskull. She always suspected my sword was magical since He-Man first gave it to me, but she never knew why. I'm sure she thinks she could tap into the magic now that she knows more about it."

"Adora, I have a feeling that Grayskull is going to have another Skeletor attacking if you're right. One is a deep red dress and cowl," Hawk said, frowning deeply. He reached up to scratch his beard.

"Maybe you're right, Hawk," Adora agreed reluctantly. "And that's all the more reason I need to be here."

"And exactly why we need to go to Grayskull as soon as we return." Hawk's eyes softened as he looked at Adora's worried face. "But that's not for another ten days. Ten days during which we are going to pretend there's no one else on the planet but you and me."

Adora smiled, the worry fading from her eyes. "That sounds like a perfect idea, Hawk." Their bodies came together again to the rhythm of the nearby ocean waves.

* * *

Adam dropped a quick kiss on Josiah's forehead and gave Teela a more lingering good-bye.

"Mmmm." Teela opened her eyes and they twinkled up at him. "You're only going for a walk with my father."

Adam chuckled. "I know. But I'll still miss you." He gave her another quick kiss and then joined Duncan in the hallway, wondering at yet half-expecting what his mentor had to say.

The two men walked side-by-side silently for a short time, years of easy camaraderie making them comfortable now. Duncan spoke first. "How are things going, Adam?"

"Very well," Adam replied. "Adora's safely on her honeymoon with Hawk, and we seem to have everything in order for the sentencing." The words were factual, but there was a furrow to his brow that belied his discomfort with the sentencing, which had been expanded to include Keldor, Lyn, Beastman, and Tri-Clops.

"Lana and I can't help but notice you haven't been around much," Duncan said casually.

"I've been busy," Adam replied nonchalantly. "Catching up on all that work that piled up while I was laid up."

"Hmph," was Duncan's reply. He came to a stop and stepped into a small alcove where his words would not carry as much, drawing Adam with him.

The prince gave him a quizzical look. "What's wrong, Duncan?"

Duncan hesitated, then looked Adam square in the eye. "Have you been avoiding us?"

"No, of course not!" Adam immediately protested. Duncan's gaze sharpened and challenged him, and Adam sighed. "I _have_ been busy, Man-at-Arms."

"But?" Duncan pressed, sensing there was more.

"Everyone was acting differently around me," Adam explained, careful to keep his voice low. "Teela was about the only one who came close to normal, and even she acted for a while as if I might disappear at any second. My mother teared up almost every time she looked at me. Adora wouldn't mention She-Ra in my presence. My father was constantly checking to see if he had upset me. And the Masters...well, they acted weird, as if they were in awe of me." He raised his hands in confusion. "Orko stuttered around me because he couldn't figure out what to say half the time. Everything was just odd. I've been keeping to myself just to give myself and everyone else time to adjust. I'm okay, really. Everyone seems to have settled down now, for the most part."

"And what were Lana and I doing?" Duncan asked quietly.

"Looking at me as you are right now, as if you'd let me down," Adam answered immediately. Duncan's face flushed. Adam reached out and grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way Duncan. I never thought this was your fault."

"In a way it-" Duncan started to say, but Adam interrupted him.

"No," he interjected, his hand tightening on Duncan's arm. "I made that choice. No one forced it on me. You guided me through years of bearing a power, a responsibility I didn't really want but knew was needed. If it weren't for you and Lana, I wouldn't be here right now. None of us would be. Skeletor would have won long ago, and we would all be imprisoned or dead."

"That's a cheery thought," grunted Duncan. Adam shrugged, a half-smile tugging on one side of his mouth. Duncan shook his head. "You look so much like He-Man when you smirk like that."

Though he was startled, the statement made Adam's smirk grow larger. "Anyway, Duncan, I don't want you two blaming yourselves for anything. I'm getting used to it, and it's actually been nice in a lot of ways to be just me."

"I imagine it has been," Duncan acknowledged. "But you never should have come so close to dying. If we had done our duty to you-"

"I did die," Adam corrected quietly. "But it was not your fault. Grandmother said it was my time." His gaze caught something over Duncan's shoulder. "Isn't that right, Keldor?"

Keldor raised an eyebrow. "You don't really expect me to answer you when I don't know what you were talking about, do you?" he asked as he and Antaris drew near. "Surely you wouldn't think of me as being that dense."

Adam grinned. "Well, you have come up with some pretty bone-headed schemes in your time," he teased.

Keldor chuckled. "I suppose you're right. Still I'd prefer to know what I would be agreeing to. I hope I've grown at least a little more intelligent since those days."

Duncan choked out a laugh.

"I guess you have," drawled Adam, enjoying the banter he and Keldor now shared. "I was just sharing with Duncan here the fact that my grandmother said it was my time-when we both stood between life and death."

"Ah," said Keldor. "Yes, she did. She also said it wasn't mine, and since your life was tethered to mine at the time you'll have to accept that you'll be late for that particular meeting. It wouldn't be the first time Prince Adam was late for a meeting."

Adam chuckled for a moment.

Duncan's jaw dropped. He shook his head to clear it. He opened his mouth to inform both men that they must have suffered some kind of shared delusion when Keldor set his spell, but before the words could form Antaris began to speak.

"You've _seen _the final rest? The peaceful home we all long for?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"I think we were more at the gate," clarified Keldor. "But even there it was as if you breathed in purity and like even the air around you was a blanket of peace and contentment."

Duncan guffawed. "It was a projection of your innermost longings. Nothing more."

"I don't think so," Antaris answered before Adam or Keldor could speak. He stared at Adam. "I sensed you no longer belonged here."

Adam shifted uneasily. "Gee, Antaris, you really know how to make a guy feel wanted," he joked weakly.

"I did not mean it as an insult," Antaris hastened to explained, reddening slightly. "You have been touched in a special way by the Truth." He looked from Adam to Keldor and back again. "Tell me more about it."

Ignoring Duncan's eyeroll, Adam responded slowly, "I have to disagree with Keldor a bit. He and I shared an experience some time ago where we were at the gate. I think that because it was my time and not his, what we saw this time may have differed a bit. This wasn't like the first time for me. It wasn't complete, but I felt as if I were inside the gate, so to speak. Everything was more vibrant, more real. Yet at the same time, there was this cloak of reassurance around me, keeping me from realizing what had happened too quickly. Things of the world we know seemed so distant. And love. I felt so loved, so peaceful, I didn't want to leave. Ever."

Duncan sighed heavily. "This nonsense of an afterlife has got to stop. This was just your mind's way of dealing with dying. Your subconscious continued to work even after your conscious mind admitted defeat and died. It was all in your imagination."

Keldor leveled his gazed at Duncan. "I once would have believed as you do, but you cannot deny that twice both Adam and I have stood on the very brink of death. During our first experience I saw, firsthand, the horror of Blazes. But the next, the beauty and love of an eternal paradise. If it were my imagination, why would my mind show me two different things?"

Duncan shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sure deep down you felt you deserved Blazes," he finally stated. "Since then, even I have to admit you've changed. Maybe you feel you've earned your way out of this Blazes your mind made up."

"Is it so hard to believe that there is more to life than what we can see now?" asked Antaris calmly.

Duncan crossed his arms. "I am a man of science. Hallucinations and delusions are regular occurrences at the time of death. I have seen that. I have seen nothing that would convince me that there is some afterlife."

Adam grinned at him. "Sure you have. Me." At Duncan's glare, Adam folded his own arms stubbornly. "I know what I saw, Duncan, what I felt." His eyes grew bright with unshed tears, but he didn't break eye contact. "I asked Good a question, Duncan, and if it had been my imagination, what I wanted or even what I thought to be true, the answer would have been different."

"What question?" Duncan demanded.

"Whether if, had Keldor and Mother not interrupted, I would have-" Adam stumbled for a moment with a short look at Antaris. "Whether I would have served evil to save Josiah's life."

"You never would have," Duncan asserted. "You can't tell me that Good gave you a different answer."

"He gave me no answer," Adam replied quietly, his arms dropping to his side. "He said some things are best left unknown." He shook his head slightly. "That's not the answer I would have given myself, if I was creating my perfect afterlife."

"But it was an answer you are wise enough to create on your own," Duncan said stubbornly.

Antaris looked at the grizzled warrior before him. The Truth Sworn warrior was intrigued. _'Why would he be so resistant to what Adam and Keldor are sharing?'_

Keldor looked at Duncan and surmised that nothing was going to sway his opinion. Rather than dragging out this conversation, he decided end it. "Then perhaps we should agree to disagree, Man-At-Arms."

Duncan stopped short as he gazed on Keldor. _"_You are actually _avoiding_ a fight? Intentionally?"

Keldor shrugged. "You obviously do not have any intention of believing our accounts," Keldor said gesturing to himself and then Adam. "And neither Adam nor I will ever be swayed from what we _know _was real. More real than this life in fact, so what is the point in continuing to debate this?"

Duncan grew still as he pondered Keldor's words. "I suppose you have a point," he admitted grudgingly.

"But for some reason this deeply bothers you?" questioned Antaris. "I am curious why a man of your courage and intellect would find this so disturbing, though I do not presume to ask you such a personal question."

"I'll answer anyway. I believe in a great many things," Duncan said. "I have seen far too much not to. I have seen spirits and ghosts, so I do believe in an afterlife. But the perfection of an eternal heaven or Blazes? I do have a problem with that. No one, not even Keldor or Adam, deserves eternal damnation or an eternal reward. None of us are that evil or that good. We may move on after we die, but I believe that from there we simply exist in this imperfect world, perhaps watching over our loved ones."

"And what if Good simply chose to forgive our imperfections, our mistakes?" Adam asked quietly. "What if he loves us so much that he makes that choice so that we can be with him in the afterlife?"

Duncan grew more cross. "Then where do you draw the line, Adam? Would a petty thief be forgiven, but not someone like Hordak? How does that decision get made?"

"It is a choice," Antaris said, nodding at Adam. "A choice to accept that forgiveness and live as best we can, loving our Lord, whether we call him Truth or Good, each day."

"And what of those who don't know to make this choice?" Duncan challenged. "Like all the people of Eternia? What happens to them?"

"Each day a person chooses good or evil based on the understanding that has been given him or her," said Antaris. "Each person will be judged based on the understanding revealed to them and what they did with it."

Duncan looked at Antaris quizzically.

"It is a question my people have dealt with often. We do not believe it is only those of the Truth Sworn that find this place of rest. Yet the question has arisen many times in the past how the population of our world could find this rest. So much so that we sought the answer for generations until it was finally shared with us."

"This is merely my observation, Man-At-Arms," said Keldor, "but I've seen that the more understanding that is sought, the more understanding that is found."

Duncan crossed his arms over his chest. "I still think you all are wrong. None of this makes sense."

Adam clapped a hand onto his mentor's shoulder. "As you've frequently told me, Duncan, there are usually no easy answers. If there is a higher being that created everything, who not only understands all the things we are still discovering, but actually created those natural laws, how can we hope to wrap our minds around all that He knows and understands?"

Antaris watched intently as Duncan pursed his lips and shrugged. "I suppose you have a point, Adam." He glanced at his timepiece. "I need to get going."

As Duncan left them, Antaris turned to Adam. "You intrigue me, Prince Adam. I have something I would discuss with you. Would you walk with me a while?"

"Certainly," Adam replied, casting a curious glance at Keldor. The blue mage shrugged his own confusion and headed down the hall toward the hospital hall.

"I can see why Keldor holds you in such high regard," Antaris said as they strolled towards the gardens. "I have rarely seen people like you Eternians outside the Truth Sworn, with such hearts and dedication to doing the right thing." He paused and looked Adam in the eye. "I know who you and your sister are, you know."

Adam nodded, having suspected as much. "Did Keldor have to tell you?" he asked.

"No," Antaris denied. "The magic could not hide the truth from Jonas or me." He hesitated as they descended down a few steps into the lush garden, taking a deep breath. "I love your gardens. They are beautiful."

"Thank you," Adam replied. "I imagine they are nothing compared to the beauty of your Sunken Jungle, if it's anything like what Keldor has shown us."

"I'll admit I do miss it. Especially during this time of increased mobilization of the Horde forces on our world." Antaris looked to the sky, his chest heaving in a silent sigh.

"How is the fight going?" Adam asked curiously. "Keldor mentioned that you have been under Horde rule for generations. He doesn't talk much about it, but from what he has shared the leader on your world is brutal."

A weary look crossed Antaris' face. "Our world has suffered. Devrian is the worst of the Horde rulers and he has all but broken the spirit of our people." Antaris shook his head.

Adam looked out over the marble fountain at the center of the east garden. "I saw firsthand what Horde Rule does to a people," he said in a distant voice, his mind going back to another time and place. He swallowed hard, the bubbling of the fountain helping him to remember he was here, on Eternia, with his loved ones.

Antaris nodded. "I can only hope that Keldor's sentencing will allow him to be exiled to our world. We need him."

"Has he been that helpful?" Adam asked. "I know he can be a formidable ally, but…"

"You don't understand," Antaris interjected. "He is the key. The one we've been waiting for since the Horde first enslaved our world."


	38. Chapter 38: Trouble Brewing

_Note from Evelyn CMB: Once again, thanks all of you who have reviewed. (I know that sometimes it is so hard to come up with something else to say-I have trouble with that as a reviewer myself sometimes!) LLG and I really appreciate the time y'all take. Thank you. _

_Of course we don't own these guys. And if we were getting paid for this, Mattel never would have allowed us to destroy He-Man!_

_

* * *

_

Adam listened quietly as Antaris explained the prophecy concerning Keldor, and how Truth had spoken at Keldor's ritual of purification, confirming that he was indeed the one chosen to help save Carina from the Horde.

Skeletor the savior of a people. It was almost too ironic to believe, but Adam had seen amazing things from Keldor since his return. Still…Adam hesitated a second, then said, "Antaris, if you're telling me this to influence Keldor's sentencing, you don't need to. I'm already in full support of him being exiled back to Carina. But it's not my decision." Adam glanced away, biting his lip. He had overturned the Specter's sentencing from imprisonment to exile. But when he had invoked King Edward's Law to keep Keldor and Lyn out of prison before their trial and sentencing, he had lost the right to overturn their sentencing. It was a system of checks and balances that had been in existence for over a hundred years. His hands were tied; it was Randor's decision alone, and that decision would be based on the masters' recommendation.

Antaris looked at Adam, startled out of his thoughts. "I don't wish you to do anything. I'm not worried about his sentencing. I feel very strongly that he will be back with us soon, but I also feel that I am meant to be here as an observer. Someone to help Keldor and Lyn through their trial but not with it. Other than that, I'm not entirely sure why Jonas and I are still with you, but neither of us feels that we are free to leave."

Adam studied him. He didn't know Antaris well, but something was clearly bothering the man. "So what's on your mind? If you wish to tell me, of course." He smirked at Antaris' raised eyebrow of surprise. "Keldor ingrained that habit into us as quickly as he could."

Antaris laughed heartily at that. "That sounds like Keldor. He likes to keep his thoughts close to his chest. Openness has been a struggle for him. It was for me as well at first."

Adam grinned and arched an eyebrow at Antaris.

Antaris smiled sheepishly. "I suppose that sounded like I was trying not to answer." Antaris sighed and leaded back a bit. "Perhaps I shouldn't ask. But my people's freedom is so near and we have suffered so long." Antaris released a deep breath. "The final part of the Truth Revealed that promised our people freedom is that a princess will come with Keldor. One who serves good as powerfully as Keldor once served evil. I saw how powerful your sister is when empowered by what I assume must be Grayskull's power. I was wondering, with all the heroes on your world, how vital Adora is for Eternia's defense."

Adam's breath caught in his throat. He stood up and strode a few steps away, then turned back, his face twisted in distress. "If you know the truth, Antaris, then you know who I was. He-Man's job was to protect Castle Grayskull. Without him, She-Ra is all that stands between power-hungry lunatics and the incredible power housed within Grayskull. I know it seems like the Masters here are incredibly powerful, and should be able to handle it, but if it weren't for He-Man, Skeletor would have laid claim to Grayskull long ago, and he would have ruled the entire universe with it. The power is that immense."

Antaris nodded held up his hand placatingly. "I do not ask you to send her away from her duties. I ask because I had hoped that she would be the one, and that fact meant that the war would soon be over. I do not wish you to endanger your world for even a moment." Antaris paused for a moment as new thought struck him. "Adora fought against Shadow Weaver on Etheria, didn't she?"

Adam's head was swirling with thoughts and emotions. _'If it comes down to it, send She-Ra,'_ he heard his father's voice echoing in his mind. Leaving a planet in the grip of the Horde went against everything within him, yet without He-Man on Eternia . . . Antaris' words slowly registered with Adam. He gave Antaris an unsettled look. "Yes, she did. Why?"

"Shadow Weaver now allies herself with Devrian. She came to us after the Horde downfall on Eternia." Antaris grew still as a horrific thought came to him. "Could she know of Grayskull's great power? If Devrian succeeds and takes leadership of the Horde..." Antaris' words trailed off at the thought of Shadow Weaver enticing Devrian to attack Eternia, of that vile witch gaining Grayskull's power.

Adam closed his eyes, feeling sick to his stomach. "Yes, but it's worse than that. There's a good chance she knows who Adora and I are."

Antaris grew pale. "If she knows, then she keeps that secret for a reason, Prince Adam, and it bodes evil not just for Carina, but for the very universe. She is powerful and in her time with the Horde on our world, we have made many strides toward building our numbers with Keldor's help, but our people have suffered with plagues sent by her vile sorcery. She has destroyed many brave Carinians that tried to form a resistance moment and her brutality has become the stuff of nightmares since she first came to us. She would have shared the secret of such great power if her plan was for Devrian to remain in power. What if she is securing her position so she can be in a position to take Grayskull's power as her own?"

Adam ran a hand through his hair. "She and Hordak already failed to take Grayskull once before," he murmured, almost to himself. "There's a chance that she believes it to be beyond her reach. But we can't take that chance." He offered Antaris a weak smile. "One of my mother's favorite sayings is that the best defense is a good offense. It's really up to Adora, but it looks like you may have your princess after all."

"I hope, for all of our sakes, that we do. When the Truth Revealed is completed the Horde will be purged from evil forever. If that is the case, Shadow Weaver will no longer have the power of a Horde Armada behind her. Perhaps then she will be unable to threaten anyone again." Antaris looked up at Adam's grieved expression. "I do not wish to take you sister from you. Especially not to send her to war."

"I know you don't, Antaris," Adam assured him, his tone gentle. "Adora and I long for peace, but we know our duty. Adora is the sole bearer of Grayskull's power now. She will go where she is needed."

"You have done amazing things as He-Man, if only a few of the tales I've heard are true. But I am more impressed with you, Adam. Helping someone as entrenched in hatred and bitterness as Keldor once was..." Antaris trailed off. "Only power that strong can ever hope to heal our world."

Adam shrugged self-consciously. "I only did what I thought was right." Seeking to end the uncomfortable conversation, he glanced around and stretched. "I think it's time I made it back to my family, Antaris. Tomorrow's going to be a very long day."

* * *

Adam's steps faltered as he drew near to Grayskull. It was the first time he had seen it since He-Man's loss, and he barely recognized the area. Instead of the forbidding gray rock that had surrounded this side of the abyss, there were saplings, bright flowers, and bushes full of shiny leaves. For several minutes he simply looked around. His eyes fell on a stone marker; swallowing hard, he walked slowly over to it.

"In eternal gratitude for the sacrifices made by He-Man, defender of Castle Grayskull, Champion of Eternia, and friend to all," he read aloud. An embarrassed half-smile touched his lips as he ducked his head and approached the front of Castle Grayskull. As he did so, his hand rose a few inches as if of its own accord. Adam shook his head. He no longer had the Power Sword; he wasn't getting in that way.

_'Sorceress,'_ he called mentally. _ 'Please let me in. I need to speak with you.'_

Although Serena did not respond, Adam did sense a feeling of surprise from her as the jawbridge lowered. He entered and found both she and Malick seated on their thrones at the top of the stairs.

"It's good to see you, Prince Adam," Serena said, her voice calm. Malick met Adam's gaze and nodded.

"And you both," Adam acknowledged formally. "Serena, Malick...can you show me Carina, what the Horde is doing there?"

Malick shot Serena a questioning glance. She shrugged so slightly that Adam could not see from his place at the bottom of their thrones.

"It is strange that you should ask that," said Malick finally. "Serena and I have been watching many places of late-Carina being one of them-but our sight there has been limited somehow. It's almost as though someone is blocking us."

"Why is it that you wish to see Carina?" asked Serena, her face not showing the concern that was building in her chest.

Adam clenched his hands, then met her gaze, only his eyes betraying his worry. "Antaris believes Adora is the princess prophesied to help them overthrown the Horde," he explained. "He says Shadow Weaver is there. On Carina."

Serena grasped the arms of her thrones and took in a calming breath. "I have been searching for Shadow Weaver since the time of our final battle with the Horde on Eternia. I have found nothing, but if she is on Carina, it is possible that she using whatever it is that has cloaked her from Grayskull's magic to hide her activities on Carina."

"That would also mean that she has latched onto some great source of strength if she has spread her coverage so far across this Carina," Malick added too low for Adam to hear. Serena barely nodded, acknowledging Malick's statement.

"I do not know if Adora is the one that Antaris seeks. I do know that there is something yet for She-Ra to do. But I do not feel that she is to leave Eternia," Serena said hesitantly. "At least not now."

Adam blew out a breath. "Shadow Weaver's ambitions know no bounds," he said. "If she is there, on Carina, then I think She-Ra is going to need to go after her. But the fact that Hutch, Faker, and Marzo are still running around concerns me." He ran a hand through his hair. "What is the greater danger, really? Hutch and Marzo have rarely come after Grayskull. They are much more intent on the palace. But Shadow Weaver..." Adam shook his head. He couldn't begin to explain how uneasy he felt about the witch.

"We will consider carefully what you have shared with us, Adam," Serena said. "Malick and I will seek the answers for you, but I'm afraid answers of any sort seem difficult to find for either of us of late."

"Your concern is valid," Malick assured Adam. "Anyone who knows the secrets of the swords of Grayskull is a threat and Shadow Weaver is particularly dangerous. I wish we knew more."

"Thank you for your time," Adam said, hiding his irritation. He had hoped to get more guidance from the two of them. He still didn't know what he should say to Adora about the situation when she returned from her honeymoon._ 'Hey Adora, I think you should go off to another world and try to overthrow the Horde there...again.'_ As he left the castle, Adam cringed inwardly, thinking thought about Hawk's reaction to it all. _'Maybe I'd better make him take off his power ring first.'

* * *

_

"What's this all about?" Keldor asked Adam as they entered the "war room." Spread out all over were maps of Eternia, and the latest digital equipment that monitored various parts of the planet.

"In this room?" Adam returned in a low voice, his gaze sweeping around. "Trouble." Duncan and Teela were already present. Fisto entered just behind Adam and Keldor. King Randor stood at the head of the table, not even sitting down to wait patiently. "Big trouble," Adam added, cursing inwardly. Would they never get any peace?

"Thank you all for coming so quickly," Randor said as soon as Fisto was seated. "I'll get straight to the point. Our monitors have indicated a large group of people is massing near Illgar. We have reason to believe it is an army raised by Hutch, Marzo, and Faker."

Keldor groaned internally. _'Truth, I don't guess now would be convenient enough for you to send me a leading?' _Keldor paused for a few beats and then sighed. _'I was afraid of that. I wish you'd give me some kind of leading. I haven't heard from you in over a month.'_

"Is it the Alma O'dela again?" Teela asked.

Duncan shook his head. "No." He pushed a button and brought up a hologram in the middle of the table. It showed the shadowy image of a large encampment with armed people milling about. "They're all Eternians. Our own people."

Adam blew out a breath. "And they want He-Man as king," he guessed.

"Probably," Randor agreed.

"It has to be some kind of spell," protested Teela.

"No," Keldor said. "Hutch is using a force I never made full use of in my time. Rumors and unrest, hatred and anger, all mixed in with ignorance and politics. Magic may be helping it along, but the core that binds this army is their fear and mistrust."

Keldor grimaced. _'I guess that was my leading?'_ he thought, sure of his own words. Somehow they did not give him much comfort. Spells could be easily undone. Misunderstanding, fear, broken trust. It had taken Keldor years to recover from those things in his own life.

Everyone exchanged glances. Before the atmosphere could become too uncomfortable, Randor cleared his throat. "I'd like to hear your recommendations," he said to the group.

"Send a surveillance team in to find out exactly what we're dealing with," Adam said immediately. "These pictures are great, Duncan, but they're limited in what they can tell us."

"I think we ought to send someone who can infiltrate their ranks and find out what the heck is going on," Teela suggested.

"I agree with Captain Teela," said Fisto. "We have limited information at this point. We need to find out what this army's goal is."

"You need to stop this before it gets too far. Attack without warning. Sleep gas, and stun cannons to minimize injury. Have Moss Man come trap them in tree branches, anything. Once they are no longer a threat, you will be able to talk with them and find out the situation. I have a bad feeling about allowing this band time to grow stronger and better equipped," advised Keldor urgently. He wished that feeling was based on more than his past experiences during warfare, but he couldn't forget the bloody lessons learned when commanders wasted a chance to strike early.

A short silence greeted his words.

"Attack our own people without provocation?" Randor finally asked, one eyebrow raised.

"It's not exactly without provocation," Fisto pointed out, though he was frowning. "They did attack the palace before."

"We don't know it's the same group," Randor countered. He shook his head. "We need to plan this carefully and be ready, but I do not wish to be the first to strike until we know for sure that Marzo, Hutch, and Faker are behind this."

"They would not hesitate," Keldor pointed out irritably, wishing he were somewhere else.

"That's what makes us different," Adam said matter-of-factly, smirking slightly. "Besides, if we attack, we'll have to postpone your sentencing, and that might be just what Hutch wants-more proof that we're not serious about making you answer for your crimes."

"That's a good point," Randor mused. "We have to be careful not to play into Hutch's hands."

Keldor bit back a groan. They may have a point but after he was sentenced and sent to who-knows-where he wouldn't be able to help them. _'I'll have to make sure Antaris and Jonas leave with the children right after we are sentenced. I don't want them caught up in this.'_

Randor drummed his fingers on the golden wood table top. "While I do not want to rush into war, I do agree we need to be prepared. Fisto, recall every soldier who is on leave, effective immediately."

"Yes, Sire," Fisto agreed.

"Duncan, I want you to prepare a plan of attack. Teela, focus on a defensive battle in case they bring the fight to us. Coordinate with your father." Randor paused.

"Yes sir," Teela and Duncan responded together.

Randor stared at Adam thoughtfully. "If this does come to a fight...Adam, perhaps you should take charge of the army. You know the three of them better than anyone."

Adam hesitated before answering, noting Fisto's raised eyebrows. "Sire, I think the Guard will need more time to adjust to the idea of me actually fighting, much less leading them into a battle. I will be happy to assist in any way I can, but perhaps the leadership should remain in Duncan's and Fisto's hands."

Keldor gazed at Adam with a grimace. There was more to his refusal. He shook his head. Adam was probably feeling a lack of confidence without He-Man's strength. Nonetheless, Adam staying out it probably was a good idea. "I think it might be a best if Adam wasn't seen leading this army," Keldor joined in. "He doesn't need to be in a position that makes him vulnerable to Hutch's attack, and we know Hutch would stop at nothing to destroy Adam."

Adam shot Keldor an irritated glare, but before he could say anything, Teela spoke up. "Keldor is right. I know you don't like looking at it this way Adam, but if Hutch or Marzo capture you they will either demand King Randor surrender the throne, or kill you right away. It's too big a risk."

"Now hold on," Adam protested, finding his voice. "I never said I wouldn't go. I just don't think I'm the best choice to lead the army." He shot a dark glance at Teela. _'The cowardly prince act no longer has any place here. The Guard needs to know they will have a king who can fight,'_ he sent to her.

Teela grimaced but nodded slightly."I still think we need to be careful," she said stubbornly. "As we said, Hutch will go directly after you."

Fisto frowned and hit the table lightly with his large hand, making it shake. "I get the feeling I'm missing something here," he said in a slightly irritated voice. "Adam handled himself just fine against Faker. King Randor spent years trying to get Adam to stand and fight, and now that he is, you people want him to cower here in the castle and hide? I don't get it."

There was a short silence as Randor and Teela flushed red. Adam leaned back in his chair, portraying a sense of easiness he did not feel. Duncan reached up and scratched at his chin thoughtfully.

Keldor put a hand to his stomach and bit back a groan. Seeking to distract them all from hiding the truth, he revised his earlier suggestion.

"I still think you should attack-use non lethal force, but if you won't consider that, send in some troops to take a few of the foot soldiers. I'll go with the soldiers you send. We can question them and I will know whether or not they are telling the truth." Keldor gritted his teeth in annoyance. He felt no confidence at all in what he was suggesting. No leading from the Truth.

Teela nodded her head slowly. One by one, heads turned to Randor.

"I think you all have some good points," Randor finally said, slowly. "Adam, help Duncan and Teela in the planning, and when the time comes, you will fight with the army, but not lead, as you wish. But that will not be any time soon. I want more information first. Fisto, send Mekaneck and Buzz-Off out there to find out what's going on. Take Teela and the Sword of Truth. Perhaps she will have an opportunity to use it on Faker and end this before it begins. Keldor..." Randor paused, then sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, but this is just too close to your sentencing. You need to stay here."

Keldor nodded, placing his hands behind his back so Randor wouldn't see him clenching his fist. He hated not doing something when he believed lives to be in danger. After taking a deep breath to steady himself, he spoke. "I understand and will abide by your decision, Randor. But if Jonas could be convinced to go with the scouting party, he could find the truth for you as easily as Lyn or I could."

Randor nodded. "Keldor, convince him if you can. His special ability would be helpful."

Keldor sensed that there was still more the attack team had to discuss, but he didn't wish to be a part of it a moment longer. "With your permission, Randor?" Keldor asked, trying to keep the irritation from his voice.

"Yes, of course," said Randor, surprised. "You are dismissed."

* * *

Keldor strode angrily down the corridor. He knew the sentencing would be soon and the worry he'd fought against with activity every chance he could get was becoming like a trapper vine squeezing him in cords of tension and fear. He was just about to head up the stairs to his suite when he heard Antaris and Jonas talking in the nearby hallway. He turned aside and joined his friends.

"I can tell by your expression that you did not join us for a quick conversation," surmised Antaris. "What is troubling you my friend? If you wish to tell me."

"Later perhaps," Keldor said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Jonas, a small party of warriors is heading to the site where we believe a great force under Marzo's and Hutch's influence is forming an army. I cannot go, but if you could, then you may be able to find the truth out about this group's purpose and aid my family. I would appreciate your help."

Jonas laid his hand on Keldor's shoulder. "I would be happy to serve, my friend."

Keldor mumbled a quick thanks and nodded to Antaris as he turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow," Keldor said quietly. He slipped back to the hallway and headed up to spend a few peaceful hours with his family…while he still could.

* * *

The small fireplace lit the small sitting room with a golden glow as Micah sang softly in the corner of the room later. Keldor forced himself not to think about the scouting party leaving in the morning. Instead, he focused on his family.

Lyn relaxed in the soft sofa and stroked Keldor's hair as he rested his head in her lap. Keelyanne was cuddled to his chest, her small arms wrapped around his neck. He smiled as Micah started another peaceful tune on the small harp Miro had given him. He saw Neara stretch and cuddle closer into Panthor's side, her fingers petting the cat with great affection.

"I hope she doesn't bother you," whispered Keldor in a voice so low he knew only his feline friend could hear it.

Panthor responded by rubbing his great head against Neara's hand. Keldor allowed this moment to consume him and let the peace and contentment wash away all of his fears and worries. Now he was with his family. For now, at least he was at peace.

* * *

Adam hesitated outside the door to Keldor's suite. He hated to disturb the man-the Ancients knew Keldor had little enough time left with his family if the sentencing didn't go his way-but he didn't really have a choice. He glanced over his shoulder at Bedorat, then sighed heavily. He didn't know how the Syriak had gotten out, but it was standing in the hallway staring at him like a long-lost puppy.

"Pies?" Bedorat asked hopefully, drooling slightly.

"Not yet," Adam said firmly. First he'd have to get Keldor to watch the thing while he got some pies-or ask the mage to conjure them. Adam sighed again and knocked on the door, inwardly cringing as he did so. _'I hope I'm not interrupting anything.'

* * *

_

Keelyanne woke with a wail at the unexpected sound.

"Blast it all!" growled Keldor. Lyn took Keelyanne and began to rock her as Neara wandered over to Lyn's side to comfort her little sister. Neara's "It's okay, Keely, Keely," was barely audible above his youngest daughter's cries as Keldor opened the door.

"What?" demanded Keldor as he punched the control and the door slid open.

"Well hello to you too," Adam said dryly, crossing his arms. He jerked his head over his shoulder. "I'm sorry to bother you, but Bedorat got out again."

Keldor ground his teeth but forced himself to calm down. "Of course," he said as he closed the door behind him. "I'll just put a pile of p-i-e-s in his room and have Panthor watch him until Cringer comes back."

Keldor turned to take care of the situation, but Adam placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"And if it's not too much trouble, make it apple or cream this time, would you?" Adam asked with a teasing smirk, hoping to lighten Keldor's mood. "The dragonberry's staining the carpet." He stopped short, his smile fading. He had been about to tease Keldor that the resident magician was leaving soon and they'd never get the stains out. He mentally shook his head at himself, hoping Keldor's thinking wasn't in line with his own, then changed the subject rapidly. "By the way...when you have a few moments, I'd like to talk to you about Faker."

"Of course," Keldor snapped. "I'll clear my calendar and make sure every free moment I have left to hold my children and love my wife are spent producing pies that won't stain this poor impoverished palace's carpets and I'll be ready at the drop of a hat to talk battle plans, even if I can't be a part of them because I'm going to be imprisoned and not even able to protect the innocent, much less my own children! Of course I'll have time. You should set up a com-line with my prison cell. Then I can conjure you pies or discuss battle strategy with you whenever I'm not stuck in some mine!"

Adam's jaw dropped open, his eyes wide as he stared at Keldor. His mind raced for a moment. He knew Keldor well enough to see the mage needed to let off some steam. Adam had a feeling that Keldor wouldn't spar right now. He obviously just wanted to be with his family. Which meant Adam could either try to diffuse the situation and calm Keldor down...or goad him on in hopes that blowing off some steam would help him.

"Well it's about time you learned your place around here," Adam drawled, his muscles tensing. "I was getting tired of watching you act like you belonged. That's a great idea about putting a com-link line in your cell. I'll have Duncan start on it today."

Keldor was sure his eyes were glowing red. Fury flooded him and before the thought fully formed he became aware that he was throwing all of his strength into an angry right hook.

Expecting the blow, Adam ducked, hoping Keldor wasn't going to hit a wall. There was the muffled sound of a fist hitting flesh. Startled, Adam whirled around as he straightened up. Bedorat stood there, growling softly his hand covering Keldor's fist.

"No hurt friend," Bedorat rumbled at Keldor. His hand tightened on the mage's fist.

Keldor roared in fury and a blue glow flowed to both fists. Blasts of power raced to the collar around Bedorat's neck and the Syriak slumped to the ground, unconscious. Keldor levitated the creature into its chamber and blasted another bolt of power at the door. A hundred locks and chains materialized around the doorway.

Keldor took a shaky breath. "As for Faker," he said bitterly, "without knowing what happened to him to strengthen him, I can do nothing." He turned to leave. He needed to calm down before he re-entered his chamber.

"I think you owe Bedorat some pies," Adam said mildly, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed and one foot up. His mouth twitched as he glanced at the door, which was completely invisible under the locks and chains. "I don't think I can bring any to him now," he finished in a voice thick with held-back laughter.

Keldor glared at the prince. "Just add it to the impossible-to-repay debt that I already owe society." With that he turned and strode down the hall.

"Keldor, wait," Adam called. He jogged over to his uncle, who had stopped with his hands clenched. "I'm sorry for goading you on. I just figured you'd rather take your frustrations out on me than on your family." He sighed. "I didn't expect Bedorat to defend me."

Keldor gazed at Adam. "It's not your fault that I must pay for my crimes." Keldor took another deep breath. "And I understand you meant to help. But...there's no help for me now." Keldor gazed back at the doorway his family was hidden behind. "I just wish my mistakes wouldn't hurt them."

Adam reached out and grabbed Keldor's shoulder. "Keldor, have faith," he said. "Even if you were sent to the prison mines-which I don't think will happen-you are a servant of Truth, of Good. We don't always get to choose the way in which we serve him. Sometimes what he asks causes pain to those we love." He glanced around and lowered his voice. "He asked for my power, and created pain for many of my friends; now he's asking me to let my sister go again. It's not what I would choose, Keldor." Adam dropped his hand and stepped back. "You're a Truth Sworn. So ask yourself: are you going to worry or serve?"

Keldor looked away. "I will serve, of course," he said flatly. "I will endure pain myself whenever it is needed, but I cannot be at peace when I know my family will suffer." Keldor ran a hand over his face. "I know I should trust, but I cannot bear it when I think I will not be able to see my Keelyanne speak her first word, or see Micah take the Waters to become a Truth Sworn himself one day." Keldor's face grew bleak. "I once scoffed at the power love held. I dismissed it as weakness and foolishness. Now I know that it's power. And the loss of those I love, even the threat of it..." Keldor trailed off. He couldn't say the last words aloud, but the shadow looming over him was breaking him.

"You are borrowing trouble, my friend," said Antaris, approaching from behind Keldor.

Keldor looked at Antaris incredulously. "I don't I have to borrow it. It finds me."

"Your trial is still a week away," Antaris said firmly. "Focus on your now, and let go of what you can do nothing about."

Adam was interested to see the calm and assurance that seemed to flow from Antaris. But more interesting to Adam was the fact that Keldor seemed to accept Antaris' counsel.

"I know you're right," Keldor admitted. "I'm ..." He trailed off.

"Go back to your family, and help where you can, and embrace any joy Truth gives you as a precious gift," Antaris squeezed Keldor's arm bracingly.

Keldor took another deep breath and nodded. He turned to Adam. "Find out from the Sorceress if there is anything she can do to drain some of the power from Faker. Once that extra power is gone I'll be able to undo the magic I performed. Let me know how I can help. I'll stay calm next time." Keldor nodded to both men and turned back to his room, leaving Adam standing across the hall from Antaris.

"Are you all right?" Antaris asked as Adam stared after Keldor.

Adam came back to himself. "Yes." He gave Antaris a lopsided smile. "I'm glad you could calm him down. I'm afraid I managed to push his buttons the wrong way completely."

Antaris chuckled kindly. "I doubt it was completely the wrong way, Prince Adam." Seeing Adam's brow furrow, he tilted his head. "Something on your mind?"

"Yes," Adam replied slowly, Keldor's words re-playing in his mind. "Excuse me, please. I have to go see a friend."


	39. Chapter 39: Trollan Throat Choker

_A/N: Decepticon Fan...don't worry. Little Llama Girl has worked it in. What you will see in this chapter is just the start.

* * *

_

"Adam," Malick said, the greeting smile on his face quickly fading. "What brings you to Grayskull again so soon?" Serena appeared at his side, lowering her winged arms slowly as she too caught sense of Adam's concern.

"Keldor said we need to figure out how to drain some power from Faker so that he can destroy him," Adam said slowly. "It got me thinking. Do you think it's possible that Faker absorbed some of Grayskull's power while he was in the abyss?"

Serena and Malick exchanged horrified looks. "Could it be?" Malick asked rhetorically.

"Perhaps. And since it happened in the past, we should be able to see what happened in the mirror," Serena said, striving to remain calm. She waved a hand in front of the mirror, and a scene of Faker, far down the abyss, appeared on the screen. He looked dead at first, then there was a surge of power. As it passed by him, some of the sparks of power fell onto him. It happened several times, then he seemed to wake up. Faker sat up, putting a hand to his head. The next time the white surge of power passed by him, he put a hand out as if curious, and some of the power flowed from the stream to his hand.

"By the Ancients," Adam said, feeling sick to his stomach. "Every time Adora or I called on Grayskull's power, he absorbed some of it?"

"It would seem so," Serena agreed, her brow furrowed in worry.

"It stands to reason, in an odd way," Malick mused. "Faker's resemblance to you must have been strong enough to pull on the power and make it respond to him."

Adam made a face at the thought, disgust strong in his mouth. He ran a hand through his hair. "How on Eternia do we stop him?"

"The Sword of Truth will reveal him for what he is, and will strip Grayskull's power from him," Serena assured him.

Adam fell silent for a moment. So the others were right. Teela needed to go out there with the surveillance team and try to settle this now, before Faker could do any more damage.

* * *

Shadows led the way down the marble floor, a horse's length in front of Teela and Adam as they made their way down to the training grounds. Adam squeezed Teela's hand, his heart heavy with worry. Teela returned the squeeze, then pulled him to a stop.

"Adam, I know you don't want me on this mission, but if I can get close enough to Faker to reveal him for who he really is, then I have to take that chance." Teela looked into her husband's eyes and willed him to let go of his reluctance.

Adam met her gaze, but his brow remained furrowed. "I don't like it. I know the others will protect you, and I understand that you can't miss this chance to stop Faker before more people are hurt..." Adam trailed off as he gently placed his hands on Teela's arms. "But I don't like not being out there to protect you."

Teela opened her mouth to protest but Adam held his hands up to stop her protest. "I know you can take care of yourself, Captain," he assured her gently. "I just like it better when I can take care of you."

Teela hugged him impulsively, a flood of warmth consuming her. At the same time, she wondered how much of his concern had to do with no longer being He-Man.

Adam wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly. He closed his eyes and prayed that Good would protect his beautiful wife. When he opened them, Orko was coming down the hallway, attempting to balance a few vials in one hand while carefully holding onto the floating baby carriage with the other.

As they drew near to Teela and Adam, who still stood arm-in-arm, one of the babies let out a screech. Orko obediently stopped the carriage and moved to lift one of them out.

"Oh, let me," Teela offered. She scooped up one of the boys. He was larger than her hand now, but still fit into it. "You're so cute," she said to him, touching his nose with one finger. "Yes you are." The baby Trollan ignored her and continued to scream.

"Here, Teela," Orko said in a weary voice. "You'd better let me. Adam, can you hold these for a minute?" He handed the vials to Adam and took the baby from her. "There, there, Dreeko, here's the bottle." The baby settled down and sucked hungrily.

"Where are you headed, Orko?" Teela asked.

"Ramos asked if I could get samples of common Trollan illnesses so he can study them in the clean research room Man-at-Arms set up. Ramos said with all of the Trollans around the palace it's better to be safe than sorry." Orko floated by the baby carriage and placed a hand on it.

Adam noticed that Orko looked like he was holding himself up by the carriage more than his magic.

"You okay, little guy?" Adam asked in concern.

"Just tired. Dree is even worse than I am. One baby is a ton of work, but three? We're just so tired, and poor Dree doesn't even get away by attending court like I can. I think we'll be okay. In about 25 years," Orko practically groaned.

Adam chuckled and Teela gazed at Orko sympathetically. "Can't you train some members of the palace staff to help out with the babies?" Teela asked.

"You'd allow someone to help?" asked Orko, clearly startled by the idea.

"Of course we would," Adam agreed. "And we wouldn't mind learning about how to care for your children ourselves. After all, they're your children, and that makes them part of the family-just like you."

Orko's weary eyes filled with happy tears. He threw his arms around Adam, but in the process his hand knocked the vials out of Adam's hand and onto the floor with a great crash, some of it splashing onto Teela's and Adam's feet.

"Oh no!" Orko exclaimed in horror. Adam and Teela recoiled, expecting smoke or an explosion, but nothing more happened.

"Tell me that's not what the Trollan diseases were in," Adam said, staring at the floor in dread.

"Uh..." Orko tugged at his scarf nervously. "I'm afraid so."

Teela groaned. "Or-ko." The word was no sooner out of her mouth than she began sneezing rapidly, and her eyes swelled up so much she couldn't even see out of them.

Adam would have laughed, but he suddenly couldn't see either, and every time he breathed he sounded as if he were playing a trumpet.

"You're kidding, right?" Teela wheezed in between sneezes. "How-achoo!-can any virus affect us this-achoo!-quickly?"

"Heh heh," Orko said nervously. "It must be because they're Trollan ones. You don't have any sort of immunity built up—and they are magical."

"Great," said Adam, his voice squeaking.

"I'll just whip up a few cots and go get Ramos," Orko said, wiggling his fingers.

Teela and Adam might have protested, but the gurneys zoomed in from nowhere and knocked into them. They fell unceremoniously onto the conjured cots.

"Or-ko," Teela sneezed. "What are you-"

But before she could finish her question, Orko disappeared in a flash of light-with the three babies.

"I think—achoo!-you're out of this mission," wheezed Adam, not bothering to get up from his cot. He ached all over.

Teela simply groaned and hid her head in her pillow.

* * *

"What do you mean you just left them in the hallway," bellowed Ramos as he turned a corner to find the Prince and Princess of Eternos sneezing on the beds.

"I was afraid to try to transport them with my magic, so I had to leave them here." Orko held up his hands as if to stave off the healer's attack. One hand slipped to his scarf to pull on it, his mind partially on his three babies who were now in the care of one of Ramos' nurses.

"And you couldn't have put wheels on those cots?" grumped Ramos as he bent over Adam and Teela and placed wristbands on them. He pressed buttons on the wristbands and a glow surrounded their bodies.

"Oh...heh heh. I didn't think of that. Here," Orko answered nervously. With a wiggle of his fingers the cots now had wheels—and so did Ramos.

"Orko!" Ramos growled.

"Oops, sorry," Orko half-whimpered. He put one hand to his head, snapped his fingers and wiggled his hands again, successfully making the wheels on Ramos' shoes disappear.

"I'll take Prince Adam, and you take Princess Teela," Ramos ordered gruffly, not even acknowledging that the wheels were gone. "Those quarantine cuffs will keep the disease from spreadin' any worse than it already has, but those things run out of energy quick. Come on," he ordered, seeing Orko hanging back guiltily. "Let's get movin'."

"Gotta tell others," wheezed Teela. "Won't be going on mission."

"I'll tell them soon enough, but now you've got ta rest. The little disease carrier thinks he accidently released Trollan Throat Choker disease on you and from what he told me it won't kill ya, but the sooner we start treatment the less likely you are to be in bed for a month." Ramos spoke matter-of-factly, but his eyes belied his concern and frustration.

Adam groaned at Ramos' words, then sneezed loudly.

"A month?" Teela repeated as Ramos and Orko wheeled them into a quarantine room. "You've got to be kidding me." Adam moaned again, and she threw a frown in his general direction. "He's a miserable patient when he's healing from an injury. Do you know how miserable he'll be if he's sick for a month?"

"Is being nasty a side effect of this disease?" Adam retorted hoarsely, even though his body did feel as if it were on fire and he did hate it. "Because if it is, Teela's already got a bad case."

"Um, actually..." Orko said, tugging at his scarf. "It does tend to make people short-tempered."

Ramos shook his head. "Well, you two are stuck in here together. We're not riskin' contamination of anyone else. Orko and the babies will stay in the next room until we're sure they haven't contracted it as well." Orko seemed to want to argue, but Ramos glared at him. "I can't put isolation fields on the babies like I can Adam and Teela. So you have to stay and take care of them."

Orko put a hand in his mouth, chewing on his fingers. The idea of one of the babies getting sick was really frightening, but they should be okay. They had had shots, courtesy of Uncle Montork, almost right after they were born.

"How long's the incubation period?" Ramos asked gruffly.

"What?" Orko asked blankly. Ramos frowned at him, and Orko scrambled mentally to remember. "No more than one day for Trollans." Ramos nodded in satisfaction.

"Maybe She-Ra can heal us," Adam mumbled as Ramos hooked him up to an IV. "No drugs, Ramos."

"Prince Adam, keep your orders to yourself. They don't count in here," Ramos told him stiffly.

"Great idea!" Orko exclaimed. "I'll get She-Ra!"

"You can't get She-Ra," Teela pointed out weakly. "She's still away."

"Oh," Orko said, floating closer to the ground. Then he snapped his fingers. "I'll get Keldor and Lyn instead. Be right back!"

"You will stay right here!" Ramos roared, grabbing Orko by the arm. "I will not have you carryin' this disease all over the palace. _I_ will call Keldor and Lyn."

* * *

Adam was in a haze as he lay under Ramos' scanner. He barely noticed Keldor entering.

"I hear you have both been infected by your tiny Trollan terror," joked Keldor. He noted with relief that Adam and Teela were now in long-term individual quarantine fields.

From behind a wide window where he and the babies were sequestered in the next room, Orko harrumphed and crossed his arms. Adam was about to shoot back a smart remark, but instead broke into a sneezing fit that ended with him glowering at Keldor even as he blew his nose on the tissues that were piled between him and Teela.

Keldor chuckled. "I think I'd better just heal you and go."

"First smart—achoo!-thing you've said all day," Teela grumped.

Keldor laid his hand on their arms and sent healing magics through them, but after more than ten minutes of intense concentration, he stepped away, gazing down sadly at his still-sick nephew and niece-in-law. "I'm afraid my magic cannot help it. I'm not sure any can."

"Oh no," moaned Orko. "I knew Trollans couldn't just magic it away, but I was hoping Eternian magics could."

"I wouldn't doubt that all your world's diseases are magic-resistant. Otherwise how would any of your people ever get sick?" pointed out Ramos as he fussed over several screens showing various vitals and readouts of Teela's and Adam's conditions.

* * *

Fisto grimaced as he asked Prince Adam to repeat his last sneeze-riddled communication. He growled to himself as he ended communication. As a general rule, Fisto liked Okro-but at moments like these when he took out the one person, Teela, who could reveal Faker for the fraud he was, Fisto felt like punching the little guy straight back to Trolla.

In addition to the time he was forced to dress in a billowy pink lace robe to attend Orko's wedding.

Fisto shook his head and forced himself to relax. It could have been worse with Orko. '_At least I'm not Duncan,'_ the warrior thought with a shudder.

The masters, his select guard members and the off-worlder Jonas stood in a loose semicircle around the transports.

"We'll have to go ahead without Princess Teela. She has caught a nasty cold." '_Or rather had one splashed all over her,'_ the grizzled man thought with irritation.

"Duh, that's too bad," said Rammy. "Sure would have been nice to fight a mission with her again. I missed workin' wit' her."

Fisto chuckled. Leave it to Rammy to completely ignore the tactical reason for bringing Teela.

The sharp snap of boots caught their ears just as they were loading into the attack track. Fisto looked up and his stomach turned over.

"So you're short a person for some mission?" Lohni asked, her voice official but her brown eyes soft as she looked at Fisto. "I know I don't have the Sword of Truth, but I'll be happy to help." Her face was slightly flushed. She had deliberately delayed her return to Etheria, hoping for a bit more time with Fisto, but he had been busy. She'd finally decided that if joining him on a mission was what it would take to get some time together, that's what she'd do. It looked like her timing was perfect for once.

Jonas snickered quietly behind his hand. He wasn't sure he felt much being accomplished by this mission as far as the safety of the kingdom was concerned, but he was beginning to sense a reason for it none-the-less.

Fisto swallowed hard, wondering how he was supposed to concentrate on a raving mission with such an important beauty next to him...or was that an important mission and a raving beauty? Suddenly he couldn't think quite straight. _'Cut it out,'_ he told himself firmly. _'He-Man fought next to Teela many times without seeming like his mind was on her, and we all knew he cared for her. Surely I can manage that with this one.' _ With that thought firmly in place, he nodded sharply. "An extra set of eyes would be appreciated," he said, "especially one as experienced as yours." _'And beautiful.'_

Lohni smiled as if she knew exactly what was on his mind. "Great. Lead the way, Fisto."

He loved the way she said his name, as if it were a real name, not just a nickname_. 'Oh boy, I'm in deep,' _he thought as he settled into the track and glanced over at her. The funny thing was, he didn't mind. He didn't mind at all.

* * *

Teela rolled her eyes in a mixture of sympathy and irritation as Adam moaned. She sympathized with him on one hand; this was a truly rotten illness. But she had never thought "He-Man" would be such a wimp over what amounted to a horrible, miserable cold.

"Would you please stop that?" she asked between gritted teeth.

Adam forced his eyes open. "Was I moaning again?" he rasped. "Sorry about that." He shifted, biting back another groan. The touch of the sheets on his skin even irritated him. "I forgot how awful it is to be sick."

"Huh?" Teela asked blankly, her own thoughts on her terrible thirst.

"I haven't been sick since I-" the door whooshed open and Fisto strode in, forcing Adam to amend his words, "turned eighteen."

"Oh," Teela said, understanding dawning.

"Your Highness," Fisto said, offering a sharp salute.

"What did you find, Fisto?" Adam asked hoarsely.

Fisto grimaced. He did not like returning with so little information. Especially since what information they had was all bad.

"We were unable to find Faker, but so many moved about the camp in heavy cloaks that there was no easy identification of anyone. We heard simple farmers, scholars, and noblemen from kingdoms just outside the borders of Eternos all repeating the same thing. Randor has been brainwashed by Skeletor, and our planet is doomed if they don't help He-Man take the throne." Fisto waited a moment as he saw Prince Adam's pale face flush. He decided that there was no easy way to tell the prince the rest, but he had to.

"There was no sign of advanced weaponry, but there was a powerful magic there. One of the guards had a bit of talent and could sense it, and it gave him the creeps. Unfortunately, he's never developed his skill enough and couldn't tell us more. We tried to get closer. But when we did, we felt the magic affecting us, making us angry and unreasonable. After one of my troops took aim at Stratos, I had to pull out," Fisto finished gruffly. "I am sure the soldier fell under the power of the magic surrounding the place. It was so bad that that Truth Sworn was sick the whole way back. Said the place was contaminated with an evil he's never encountered before."

"By the Ancients," Adam muttered. He coughed heavily, and Fisto waited patiently as Adam caught his breath. "What do you recommend, Fisto?"

Fisto took a deep breath. "We need time to call up all of our troops, Sire. And I believe we need the Sorceress of Grayskull, or perhaps Keldor and Lyn, to help us figure out what could be casting a spell like that."

Adam closed his eyes and almost immediately started drifting. He jerked his head up and fought to stay awake, to focus, but the fever was rampaging through his body, making it difficult. "Go to Grayskull," he managed. "No, wait. Talk to Keldor and Lyn first-see if they have an idea of what Hutch and Marzo might be drawing power from. If that fails, go to Grayskull. The Sorceress might be able to use your memories to help her figure out what the cause is."

Adam took a deeper breath than he should have; it set him off into another round of a hacking cough.

Fisto bowed quickly, gave Adam a pitying glance, then headed down the hall. Adam was panting and holding his head when he finally stopped coughing.

Orko floated in, looking dejected. He and the babies had been released the day before when they showed no signs of the disease, but Orko was still clearly depressed. His ears drooped and his shoulders slumped as he magicked two mugs of ice water over to Adam and Teela with straws so they could sip while reclining.

"Thanks Orko," Teela rasped after taking a long sip.

"Aw. I'm really sorry you two," Orko said softly, playing with the end of his robe. "I wish Keldor could have healed you."

"Orko, stop. Lyn and Keldor both had a good point when they said that if this disease could be charmed away with magic it wouldn't be a disease that Trollans would have," Teela tried to reassure him. By the time she was done speaking though, she wasn't sure that what she had said had made any sense.

"I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better about how sick I made you. And right after you were being so nice to me and Dree Elle." Orko sighed heavily.

"Now, Orko," chided Marlena gently as she walked in the door carrying a tray. "It was an accident. And Ramos agrees that Adam and Teela will be fine when this has run its course. Beating yourself up for it will accomplish nothing."

Marlena sat her tray down between her son and daughter-in-law's bed. She took one steaming bowl from the tray resting between them and turned to Adam. "You first," Marlena said. "The sooner you get better, the sooner Teela can rest without your moaning and groaning."

Adam thought that he might have been offended-if he had enough energy to be, anyway. Instead, he allowed his mother to guide him into a half-sitting position.

"This is my mother's chicken soup recipe. I told you those chickens Orko conjured up would come in handy one day," she joked. "I won't leave till you eat this whole bowl. It's the best thing in the universe when you're sick."

Adam raised the spoon nervously. "This isn't anything like that glop Ramos serves, is it?" he asked suspiciously.

Marlena crossed her arms impatiently. "Eat it, young man, or I'll tell Ramos to bring that glop in here."

Horrified by that thought, Adam obediently took a spoonful. "Mmm." He could almost feel the relief course through his entire body as the hot broth slid down, soothing his sore throat. "This is really good, Mother."

"You don't have to sound so surprised," she said drily. "I do know how to cook." She handed another bowl to Teela. "You too."

The two younger people found themselves eating it faster and faster, until the bowls were empty.

"Wow, I feel so much better!" Teela exclaimed, stretching. "I think my fever's gone!"

"What was in that soup?" Adam asked, again eyeing the bowl a bit suspiciously.

"Just my mother's recipe and a bit of love," Marlena said in surprise. She put a hand to Adam's forehead. "You do seem better. How odd."

"It's not just odd, it's impossible!" squeaked Orko. "This disease lasts at least a month. They've only been sick a few days. I think you may have found a cure!"

A smile tugged at Marlena's mouth. "A cure for the Trollan version of the common cold. How ironic." She turned and left the room, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter, as the others stared at each other in confusion.

* * *

"Mother I would think you would want to place that in the Royal Trophy Case," teased Adam. The gaudy flashing and sparking figurine revolved on its neon pedestal. "It's not every day you receive the Trollan Triumph Tribute Award for medical breakthroughs."

Marlena chuckled. "Chicken soup is hardly something I need to include with the memories of battle fought or victories won, my son," she explained with a smile. "Though I am glad I was able to help."

"And to think," teased Teela, "when you took those chickens Orko accidently made and started breeding them in the west garden all we could do was complain about the smell. Now we've been offered a mint for breeding stock and tips on care and raising these weird birds."

Adam grinned as he said, "Well, they don't fly and they have an annoying habit of making a horrible ruckus first thing in the morning when everyone else should be sleeping. They're perfect for Trolla."

"Mother! Adam!" Adora's voice echoed in the hall, interrupting their laughter. A loud thunk sounded as she dropped her suitcases. "We're back!"

Teela, Marlena, and Adam turned to find Adora running down the hall, her blond hair streaming behind her. She threw herself first into Adam's arms, then Marlena's, and finally Teela's, laughing greetings the entire time. Hawk followed more slowly, a look of indulged contentment on his face.

"Adora, you're glowing," Marlena complimented her. "Married life is agreeing with you already."

Adora blushed and tucked a hand through Hawk's arm. "I've never been so happy in my life," she confided.

"Well, I'm glad to see you back. I feel like you've been gone for ages!" Adam exclaimed. He shook Hawk's hand enthusiastically as Marlena gave the ex-pirate a kiss on the cheek.

"Is everything all right?" Adora asked worriedly. "We've already heard about the army massing near Illgar."

Teela and Adam exchanged glances. "You might know as much as we do," Adam said in a frustrated tone. "We had a scouting party go out, but they didn't find much."

Adora was about to respond when she caught sight of the Trollan Triumph Tribute Award. "What is that?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Mother found the cured for a deadly Trollan disease," Adam said, straight-faced.

"What?" Adora and Hawk asked together.

"Adam, it was not deadly," Marlena scolded him.

"It felt deadly," he grumbled, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Wimp," Teela teased him.

"Sounds like we have some news to catch up on," Adora said, looking around at the three of them.

"More than you know," Adam said more seriously.

Adora caught the distress in his tone. "Sounds like we need a brother-sister talk," she said sympathetically, mistakenly believing he needed someone to talk to about He-Man.

Adam shook his head. "No. We need to find Jonas and Antaris. They have a question for you and Hawk. And as much as I'd like for you to enjoy your homecoming first, with the sentencing tomorrow, that's just not possible. They need to speak with you right away." He gestured down the hall. "We'd better go."

Adora gave her mother a quick hug. "We'll catch up later," she promised Marlena, who nodded in response.

It didn't take long for Adora's curiosity about everything to take over her mind. She decided to start with what was most likely the safest topic. "So, while we're on our way, dear brother," she said with a cheeky grin, "what was with the strange sparking hunk of metal in Mother's hands? It didn't seem like something she would usually have. Unless she's planning on a radical redecoration of the palace."

"I think I'd have to run away from home it that was Mother's idea of redecorating," Adam joked. "No, actually Mother really did find a cure to a miserable month-long Trollan illness." Adam chuckled. "Something called chicken soup. The Trollan High Council of Wizards gave Mother the Trollan Tribute Award for Contribution to Health and Magical Malady Prevention." His formal tone did nothing to detract from the absurdness of such a magnificent title belonging to such a gaudy-looking award. Adora giggled and Hawk laughed outright.

"So what is this Antaris wants to speak to us about?" Adora asked after the laughter had subsided.

Adam's grinned faded quickly. The group's pace had slowed as they laughed; Adam purposefully picked up the pace again and the others followed suit.

"I take it it's not about an all expense-paid pleasure cruise to a seaside resort?" guessed Hawk dryly.

"That's a fair guess," said Adam evasively. He turned a corridor to a small set of rooms on the servant's wings.

"You didn't offer our guests a suite?" Adora asked her brother in surprise. "It's not like you to not offer every courtesy to our guests."

"I did, but they knew we were a little tight on space for your wedding, so they volunteered to move down here," Adam countered, shaking his head slightly. He raised an eyebrow at Adora, mildly surprised she hadn't known before where Antaris and Jonas were staying, and that she had thought he might not have offered them a guest suite. "They also asked that they be on the ground floor if possible. They wished to go back and forth to assist with the Alma O'Delan refugees, and this turned out to be easier than the suite they were in before."

Adora nodded and Hawk just shook his head. "They are a strange duo. They make Keldor and Lyn's behavior seem almost normal."

Adam chuckled. "I know. They seem to just drift through their days with little agenda, yet always show up at the most vital moments with assistance or insight. It's strange because it's obvious that they are not planning any of this."

Adora nodded, thinking back to her conversation with Hawk about her responsibilities to Grayskull now that He-Man was gone.

"This is their room," Adam said. He lifted up his hand and knocked two times. Antaris opened the door right away.

"Hello, Prince Adam." He looked over Adam's shoulder and saw Adora and Hawk behind the prince. "And welcome back to the happy couple," he greeted.

"Thank you," Adora said, sensing the warmth and sincerity behind Antaris' words.

"May we come in?" Adam asked.

"Of course," said Antaris, stepping aside and gesturing for Adam, Adora, and Hawk to enter the small room. He motioned for the trio to sit on the nearby beds and he took the small wooden stool and sat between them.

"What can I help you with?" Antaris asked.

"Actually," said Adam, "I want you to tell Adora and Hawk what you shared with me earlier this week."

Antaris nodded, and looked to Adora. "I should start out by telling you that I am aware you are She-Ra."

"How?" gasped Adora. "Did Uncle Keldor-"

"No," interrupted Antaris. "The magic of Grayskull tried to lead us away from understanding the similarities between you and the persona you adopt when powered by the sword, but our bond to the Truth was stronger than that particular magic. And do not fear. It is obvious that the secret to such incredible power must be protected. Jonas and I do not have any intention of sharing what we know of your secret with anyone else."

"Then what is it you want to discuss with us?" asked Hawk tersely. It rankled him that someone had figured out her secret faster than he had, especially these peculiar Truth Sworn.

"I wish to make you aware of another possible threat to your secret and danger to your Castle Grayskull." Antaris swallowed hard. "A woman of evil who is very much familiar to you, Adora."

Adora gasped slightly. "Shadow Weaver _is _on your world," she said faintly, her stomach dropping to her feet.

"Yes, she is," Antaris answered. "She has placed herself in a position of great influence in Devrian's high council. I do not know if she knows your secret as well, but if she does, I fear she may strike at Castle Grayskull sometime in the near future when Devrian's gaze is otherwise occupied."

"That's not all," prompted Adam.

Antaris nodded. "I share this with you simply for your consideration, Princess Adora. Please do not feel a need to act upon this simply because I share it. A truth revealed is more a tool for Truth Sworn and a gift to assist us in growing our faith."

Adora nodded and Hawk motioned impatiently for Antaris to continue.

"For as long as the Horde has been on our world we have known that our world would live in the dominion of the Horde until the day a prince, one once devoted to evil, and sealed and cleaned by Truth would come to lead us to victory and freedom from the Horde. At Keldor's Rite of Position, it was revealed that he was the one we've been waiting for all this time. It was also revealed that he, the prince, would bring with him a princess, as devoted to good as he was once to evil and together they would see the Horde purified from Evil forever and see our world free and led by Truth once more." Antaris fell silent, allowing them to draw their own conclusions.

Adora worried her lip for a moment.

"Blazing barnacles," Hawk said, annoyed. "And that means we should pack up our bags and take off to Carina? We don't even know if Keldor will be exiled. The way it looks now, he'll be in the prison mines for the rest of his life."

Antaris shook his head and held up his hands. "You misunderstand, my friend. I do not know if Adora is this princess we wait for. I will admit that with her history with the Horde, the power of Grayskull strengthening her, and the great threat that Shadow Weaver will more than likely pose to your world and to Grayskull, it seems logical that Adora would be that princess. However, I have learned not to assume." His gaze shifted to Adam. "You must forgive me if I appeared over-eager, Prince Adam. I'm sure you can understand what seeing these things come to pass means to me after the suffering my world has endured."

"Please don't apologize," Adam said, placing one hand on Antaris' shoulder. "I have witnessed the torment of living under a cruel regime. I understand how eager you must be to see it end."

"I need to speak with Hawk and my family. How soon do you need my answer?" Adora asked softly.

"You don't need to speak with me," Hawk said gruffly. He eyed Adam in a slightly irritated fashion. "Adam's right. That's no way to live." He looked Antaris in the eye for a long moment before turning to Adora. "If you feel we should go, then I agree."

"But I would be leaving Grayskull unprotected, and my family in danger from Hutch, Marzo, and Faker," Adora protested, her brow furrowed with worry.

"We'll manage-" Adam started to assure her, though in his heart he was anything but confident.

"You need not give us an answer now," Antaris interrupted gently. "You can come at any time. We would very much appreciate your help, whether that comes in a few days or a few years."

Adora nodded, her mind heavy with her responsibilities. Adam reached over and grasped her hand for a moment, and her tension eased slightly. He understood. They all did, really. All she could do was consider it, talk to her parents and the Sorceress, and make the decision Grayskull's wisdom told her was right.

But she had a feeling she already knew what it was.

* * *

"Too early," grumbled Hawk. He'd had to wake up three hour before dawn to deliver Kobra Khan to his people. Overseeing the extradition of prisoners, apparently, would be one of his tasks as Man-at-Arms one day. Duncan felt Hawk should have hand-on practice with this. "Yeah, right," muttered Hawk. "He just didn't want to do it himself because the Snakepeople have such a strange schedule compared to the rest of us." This abysmal time of the morning was peak business for good old King Hiss and his people.

Normally Hawk enjoyed being up early, but truth be told, he hadn't wanted to get up and leave Adora's side today. He also hadn't slept well. Something about the trial today had him on edge. Having to handle Kobra Khan himself hadn't helped. If it weren't for the fact that everyone else was preparing for the sentencing later that day, he would have talked Fisto into accompanying him. At least two of the regular guards were with him, he reflected as the transport moved onward.

Hawk fought sleep as he watched the villain fidget in his energy cage. This journey couldn't be over soon enough.

* * *

"Thank you, Prince Sea Hawk, for delivering this vile traitor back to our people. We have long desired to banish him to our dark moon prison colony. Yet every time he is captured, he escapes," King Hiss said in his gentle voice.

Hawk flinched. It was the first time he'd been addressed as Prince. "I'm glad to hear it," he said to the kind old monarch. "Are you going to try him today?" Hawk sincerely hoped not. Keldor's sentencing was later today. One difficult legal proceeding a day to keep track of was enough for Hawk, thank you very much.

"He has already been tried and convicted. Not since those zealots of the Cult of Serpos, have we had such a vile creature bear the name of Snakeman. And with those fiends we will ship him before the dawn arrives." King Hiss seemed particularly satisfied with this punishment.

"Cult of Serpos?" Hawk asked, his hand lightly touching his cutlass out of habit.

"They were a dark and vile menace to our people. Spreading their poisonous prophesy to our impressionable young ones. They believed that Snake Mountain was a temple to the ancient snake god Serpos, and that deep within its core was the door to unleash the most vile tyrant our people have ever known." The wizened Snakeman shook his head sadly.

"Is it possible? Could this tyrant be brought back?" Hawk asked worriedly. The last thing Eternia needed now was another megalomaniac running rampant across the planet.

"I don't think so," the King said thoughtfully. "Now that Snake Mountain has been destroyed that entrance to our dimension has been destroyed forever. King Hiss the Viper is sealed away forever."

"King Hiss?" asked Hawk, confused. "I thought you were King Hiss?"

The Snakeman chuckled. "I am. Kiss Hiss is the title of all of our people's rulers. The moment a king is chosen of the people, we shed our name like last summer's skin. This King we refer to as viper—the supreme insult—because he is said to have sold his soul for dark magic. It was a magic that allowed him to transform from an ordinary Snakeman to a seven-headed serpent. Each head more deadly and vile than the other." Old King Hiss shivered. "An abomination."

The story was interrupted by the sound of a rocket being launched from the large crater Hawk and King Hiss was overlooking.

"Justice is served. May Eternia never again suffer the presence of Kobra Khan."

Hawk nodded in agreement as he watched Kobra Khan journey through the void of space to his exile.


	40. Chapter 40: Interrupted

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, folks! _

_We don't own 'em, we just mess with 'em.

* * *

_Keldor and Lyn walked down the empty hallway toward the throne room. They intertwined their fingers, but said nothing. Their hearts were lead within them, and their sorrow too deep for words. Yet just as deep was their conviction that what they were doing was right. It was with that thought that Keldor and Lyn entered the throne room where Randor, Adam, and Adora waited for them.

Adam stood as his father had taught him years ago, showing none of his inner turmoil. This should have been a day of triumph. Instead he felt only sorrow and worry. Randor seemed strangely relaxed; perhaps he felt sure he could sway the masters to accept exile over imprisonment. Adora looked downright miserable.

"Why don't you go change into She-Ra?" Adam suggested softly. Fisto and Duncan were already in the hangar, along with several other guardsmen who had Beastman and Tri-Clops ready to go. Ironically, the escorts were not to keep the prisoners in custody, but to protect them. Adora nodded and left the room quietly. Adam looked at Keldor and Lyn. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"I hope you're right about this 'doing the right thing' idea," grumbled Beastman, as he sat in the back to the large shuttle. Lyn shot Beastman a glare.

Keldor sighed. "I said it was the right thing, fur-face. Not the easy thing."

Several guards looked toward each other with disbelief clear on their faces. Beastman growled irritably and slumped in his seat.

Fisto took the pilot's seat and spoke into the comm. "This is Royal Shuttle One leaving for the arena. Are the escorts in place?"

"Escorts are ready," came the quick reply.

A soldier helped Fisto go through the pre-flight check and in a few moments the craft was airborne and on its way. Adam sat with the guards overseeing the former villains; as Keldor and Lyn's custodian, it was expected of him. He carefully kept his face blank and his mind guarded; his silence, however, spoke of his worry, as did the glances he frequently cast at Keldor and Lyn. She-Ra rode with them as well, often biting her lip. Her sword was in her hand, but only for the peace of mind of the royal guardsmen.

Adam sighed inwardly and leaned his head back as they flew, closing his eyes for a moment. _'Good, please be with us all,' _he prayed. _'Let the right decision be made, and keep us all safe.' _He had felt so distant from Good since losing He-Man. Adam knew it was his own fault. The fact that he had almost betrayed everything he believed in still haunted him. Good's disappointment with him also hung in the back of his mind. He had felt unworthy of having a relationship with Good anymore. But suddenly, in this moment of need, Marlena's story of Jesus beat back those memories and feelings. Adam felt a few seconds of reassurance; when he opened his eyes again, he caught Keldor looking at him, and he offered a slight smile, still worried but not feeling quite as anxious.

Keldor caught sight of the reassurance in Adam's face, but he couldn't relax at all. The journey to the Great Arena was one of those strange times when a trip seems somehow both too long and too short. Keldor and Lyn held hands, each doing their best to be brave for the other. Lyn held tightly to the hope that Antaris had offered, and was able to keep her fear at bay for the most part. Keldor, however, found his mind full of his evil deeds and the fate that he deserved versus what he wanted. No one spoke a word; the only sound was the whine of the transport's engines.

Fear was too calm a word for what the four villains felt as the transport soared over the arena and circled around to land.

"By all that's True," Keldor whispered in horror.

They could see as they flew over that the arena was completely full.

The transport landed just outside the arena in a cleared area. Even though they knew that no one had been allowed inside the arena with weapons, Adam and She-Ra exchanged worried glances as they got up and moved to the opening transport door.

"They're really worked up," Adam said, looking around warily, half-expecting an attack of some kind. Even here, outside the arena in an area cleared out and protected by guardsmen, they could hear the roar of the crowd.

"Something's wrong," Lyn said, putting a hand to her stomach. She leaned against Keldor, both of them standing just behind Adam in the doorway of the transport.

"What?" Adam asked sharply, turning around.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "Something just doesn't feel right."

They filed out of the transport, the guardsmen right behind the four villains, holding their weapons at the ready. Randor, stepping out from a separate transport, looked to Man-at-Arms questioningly.

Duncan nodded and motioned for everyone to follow him into a covered holding area.

"The force fields are in place just as you requested, Sire," Duncan informed Randor. "No one will be able to enter the perimeter or step onto the arena without my approval. I've placed the field generator safely inside the field, so it can't be sabotaged." The entire group followed Duncan as he led the way from the pavilion to the covered walkway that led inside the arena, to the main juror's dais and the King's podium. Duncan continued to share security measures. "The testimonial stand is rigged so that those guarding or judging in the arena will be protected when testifying, but an opening in the shield can be created when those from outside the arena wish to testify, without jeopardizing safety."

Randor continued to exude a sense of calm and control, nodding his understanding as Duncan spoke, and walking with a sure step. Adam, however, looked around anxiously as they entered the wide-open sandy grounds of the arena, and the crowd's roar increased. He had to agree with Keldor and Lyn. Something felt off. _'Serena?' _he sent. _'Do you sense something wrong here?'_

A falcon's cry answered him. Looking up, he spotted a soaring bird, larger than Serena's form and with unfamiliar brown markings. _'Malick?' _

_'Yes, Prince Adam, the Sorceress and I also sense something very amiss here. We can't pinpoint what, but I will be looking out for the first sign of trouble. I promise to alert you when we find something.' _Adam could hear the concern in Malick's voice.

As King Randor took his place at the King's podium, Adam, She-Ra, and the guardsmen led Keldor, Lyn, Beastman, and Tri-Klops out to stand at a low platform ringed by armed guards for the accused, directly in the center of the arena. The crowd began to roar in earnest now with shouts and angry chants. Adam was fairly certain the Mystic Mountains could hear the outrage of those gathered for this sentencing.

All assembled raised their hands in a gesture for silence and slowly the crowd grew quiet. As the voices lowered, Lyn leaned closer to Keldor, seeking comfort.

_'Remember what Antaris shared with us,' _Keldor sent, though he could not see how this most recent wisdom from Antaris could be more than wishful thinking._ 'One act of goodness will show the way past dark hate, and one simple truth will lead us home to stay.'_

Lyn chuckled, though without mirth. _ 'I remember them as well as you do, since Antaris just decided to share them with us before we left our suites, but you can't hide how little hope you have now. Not from me.' _

Keldor gave Lyn a look that was something between a sheepish grin and a grimace. He squeezed her hand and chuckled ruefully at his astute wife.

Duncan and Lana quickly took their seats with the other masters, in the stands just outside the forcefield.

Silence descended upon the crowd as Randor stepped up to his podium. All eyes focused on him and vocal projectors sent his voice far and wide as he began his opening remarks.

"People of Eternia, we are here to listen to testimony regarding Keldor, formerly known as Skeletor, and Lyn, formerly known as Evil-Lyn, and Beastman and Tri-Klops. All have pled guilty to the crimes of which they were accused. The purpose of hearing testimony today is to decide the severity of their punishment." Randor's voice was steady. The crowd responded by settling down. He looked towards the south-center section of the Great Arena, where the stairway was widest; seated there was the majority of those who would testify. "We have gathered representatives both for and against these criminals. I ask that when a witness takes the stand, he or she state which of these people they are speaking for or against. The first witness is Man-E-Faces."

Man-E-Faces walked up to the shield and waited the opening to appear. Fisto parted the shield, nodding at Man-E-Faces, who entered swiftly. Even so, a stray rock made it through before the shield could close up again.

"I am testifying against Beastman and Skeletor," Man-E-Faces said in his calm, gentle voice once he had taken the stand. "They imprisoned me while I was in my monster form. I was already performing evil acts, bullying others to get what I wanted and needed. They forced me to continue, and tried to use me to get into Castle Grayskull. They made me a slave."

Keldor squirmed in his seat and risked a glance at Beastman. To his surprise, the furball seemed a bit embarrassed; he was looking down and picking at his fingers, emitting a low growl in an undertone that Keldor remembered well from the days when he would reprimand Beastman for foolish actions.

Adam leaned over to his father as Man-E-Faces finished his statement and was escorted out. "This crowd is really worked up," he murmured. "Perhaps we ought to alternate the testimonies for and against so they don't work into quite as much of a frenzy."

Randor nodded; the rumble among the crowd had indeed grown while Man-E-Faces had testified. Randor called Fisto up. The Captain of the Guard looked over from his post at the shield generator, surprised, then nodded and took his place.

Fisto placed his overlarge hand on the railing as he began his testimony, stating he was testifying on behalf of Lyn and Keldor. "I have seen all gathered here at their worst. I have the shame of admitting that I once worked alongside them as they robbed, destroyed, and harmed the good creatures of Eternia, so I am even more surprised than you to be sharing this testimony with you."

"Although I was once evil, He-Man, Teela, and a little girl showed me how I wrong I was to be following that path. I changed. But I must admit, I never thought that Skeletor and Evil-Lyn could change. Yet they have. I have seen Keldor and Lyn continually put their lives in danger to protect others. Though it is not known by many, when Prince Adam was attacked earlier this month, it was Keldor and Lyn alone that rescued him. I have seen them fight those who would harm the citizens of Eternos. I have personally been healed from injuries received in battle by Lyn. They do not seek reward, and I have seen no sign or hint of treachery from them. Their hearts are no longer bent to evil, but to good. And their actions over the last month have proven that to me." Fisto stepped aside and the crowd's voices rose again in agitated murmurs.

Next, a duo of Widgets scrambled up the steps to the witness platform. They waited patiently while an opening was made in the shield and then scurried through. The voice amplifier floated down to the two men.

"I am Candoo and this is Squinch and we are here to share the fact that all four of these villains are responsible for attempting to steal our corodite. Not only that, but many people were hurt, and our village was damaged badly when they attacked." Candoo folded his arms as if he were done.

"Yeah," Squinch agreed. "And we had to rebuild our school. Of course," he added distractedly, "it was not as nice as it is since that blue wizard stopped that... Heeeeey." Squinch squinted his eyes, then stepped over to whisper into his neighbor's ear.

Candoo shook his head. "That's not him. I would recognize him anywhere, and-"

Squinch grabbed Candoo's glasses from his head and shoved them down on his face.

"Well, looky there," Cando said scratching his double chin. "It is that same wizard. Who'd have thunk it?"

"I beg your pardon gentlemen?" asked Randor as the men agitatedly talked to one another. Randor's eyes flashed to Keldor; a lavender blush spread was spreading on his cheeks. _'What has he done now?'_ Randor thought resignedly.

"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty. About a month and a half ago there was this furry creature. I think it called itself a Sirk Ack. Or maybe it was a Sick Yak." Candoo scratched his head.

"Do you mean Syriak?" asked Randor, slightly bemused as Keldor's blush deepened and spread down his neck.

"Yeah, that's it," said Candoo, lighting up. "It was attacking our village and doing massive damage. We rushed to defend the corodite because we thought that was what it was after. We were pushed back at the entrance of the mine and would have been hurt badly if our standoff had continued when he," Candoo pointed to Keldor, "showed up. He fought against the creature and managed to stop the thing without anyone getting hurt. Not even the Sick Yak."

"Syriak," corrected Squinch.

"That's what I said," protested Candoo. He knocked the metal horned helmet from his partner's head. It landed on the platform with a clatter. "As I was saying Your Highness," the little man continued, "the mage found out that the creature liked pies, and while it was distracted eating all of the tarts on a dessert cart we keep near the mines, he put some kind of magical collar on it so he could keep it from hurting anyone else without having to hurt it."

"And he gave us enough gold to repair all of the damage the Syriak did to our village," interrupted Squinch.

"It was more than that," Candoo argued. "It was enough to make all of the repairs needed and to give every villager a pie a day for a year."

"Too true," agreed Squinch. "That was mighty nice of him. I like pies a lot. Especially Laura's pies."

Randor's mouth twitched as he stifled a laugh at the thought of Keldor, the giver of pies. "Is that all, gentlemen?" he asked.

"Oh yes," agreed Candoo. "At least I think so."

"I thought we were testifying against them?" asked Squinch, scratching his head.

"We did," said Candoo.

"Uh, are you sure?" inquired Squinch.

"I'm the brains around here, and I say we did," Candoo snapped.

Snickers and outright laughter rang out throughout the stadium as the Widgets left, still bickering over whether they had accomplished their purpose or not.

Randor swallowed hard, though he retained his composure. As much as he had enjoyed the Widgets' testimony, it had to look to some as if they had stacked the testimonies in favor of the villains. With that in mind, he called another one who was testifying against the group.

Drak, now a young man, guided his grandfather through the force shield and aided him up the steps to the stand. Adam closed his eyes briefly, wondering if Keldor would even remember these two. His stomach turned over; there was no happy ending to this story. Almost automatically, he raised his eyes and scanned the crowd as Drak began to speak.

"I once thought that Skeletor was a great man," he said. "One day, my grandfather and I found He-Man in one of our traps in the forest, greatly weakened from having swallowed poisonous swamp water. I wanted to turn him over to Skeletor, to reap the reward I felt he would give." He set his jaw in determination, evidently having a hard time keeping control of his emotions.

"My grandfather refused. Skeletor somehow found out, however, and chased us, even sending his hunter robots after us. We raced back to our village, where we had the medicine that would make He-Man well." Drak paused, tugging on his shirt uncomfortably. His grandfather raised his hand and grasped Drak's forearm comfortingly. "But when we got there, our village was completely destroyed. Every person was missing."

"We managed to get He-Man to the Healing Tree, and once he recovered, he helped free my fellow villagers from Skeletor's prisons. Skeletor was intending to make slaves out of them." Drak's voice choked up slightly. "We celebrated our freedom, but only later, after we returned to the village, did we find the full measure of the destruction. Two of our people had been killed in the fires Skeletor set. A half-dozen others were burned badly, losing the use of their legs or arms. One went blind. Our lives as we knew them were over."

Drak dragged the back of his hand across his eyes. "Our homes were gone, and because we were inside Skeletor's territory, it was difficult for King Randor to get us assistance. He-Man made countless trips personally escorting the supplies we needed. I will always be thankful to him for that, but it cannot undo what Skeletor did. It cannot bring…bring back my sister."

By the time Drak was done, the anger at Keldor had returned, and many in the arena were openly crying, having similar stories to tell.

Randor looked at his brother to see his head down, his face pale, and a look of utter misery on his face. He caught Keldor's gaze for only a moment, but in that moment he saw a regret and repentance in the wizard's eyes.

Randor raised his hand for silence and called forth his next witness.

* * *

"I can see Randor now seeks to sway the people back to sympathy. He calls those two Truth Sworn Antaris and Jonas." Hutch stroked his beard. "He has made a foolish move. The people of Eternos will not accept the word of offworlders..."

"You are right, my ally. I believe it's time to move out," Marzo agreed. He tapped the jewel on his wristlet to summon Faker.

Recognizing the signal, the warrior stepped in front of the people gathered in their small army. "It is time!" he shouted. "Time to reclaim our world from Skeletor and all those corrupted by his evil magic!"

The people shouted and pumped their fists in the air. "He-Man! He-Man! He-Man!"

Faker lifted his sword. "Follow me to victory!" he boomed. Turning on his heel, Faker led his army down the road to Eternos, Marzo and Hutch following just behind him.

* * *

"...he tried to use the Cosmic Comet to disintegrate Castle Grayskull, but we made another comet and turned both comets good," said Zagraz in a wavering voice. "That didn't mean Skeletor was done with me, don'tcha know. Some time later he kidnapped me and tried to make me use my comets for evil. I wouldn't do it, and without me at home, my comets went wild. He put the whole planet in danger, and I had nightmares for months afterwards." The gray-haired comet-keeper grinned. "But I bet he had more nightmares, because my little comet Doodles chased him through Snake Mountain for an hour."

Adam hid his grin behind his hand. He had to convert a chuckle to a cough when he saw Beastman, Tri-Klops and Lyn each struggling to maintain a straight face. Lyn and Tri-Klops half-lost the battle and their shoulders shook with silent laughter.

Adam's grin faded as the rumbling from the crowd penetrated his humor. He glanced around again; while he was too far away to see expressions, the angry growl emanating from those gathered was far too obvious to ignore. It didn't seem right. In spite of their anger, the people had seen the humor in the Widgets' testimony. Not this time. _'Malick, did you find anything?'_ he sent out, drumming his fingers anxiously on the table before him.

_'Not exactly. I sense a power moving closer to you, but I cannot find the source,'_ Malick returned, his frustration clear even in his telepathic thoughts.

"The next witness will be Bedorat, the Syriak, with Prince Adam to assist in giving his testimony," Randor said, nodding to Adam.

Adam groaned internally. He had been dreading this, even though Keldor had promised to produce pies if Bedorat became overly agitated. Still, Adam kept his chin up and his shoulders straight as he approached the shield to guide Bedorat inside.

Bedorat's eyes grew wide as the shield parted and he spotted Adam. "Friend!" he said excitedly.

Adam smiled at him. "Yes, friend," he agreed again, for what was probably the sixty-fifth time that month. "Come with me, Bedorat." He led the Syriak, who towered over him by shoulders and head, to the stand. The crowd quieted, some of them frightened by the imposing creature.

"Bedorat, do you remember why you came to Eternia?" Adam asked.

"Kill," Bedorat answered seriously. "Bedorat like to kill. I'm good at it."

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. Bedorat was having one of his more lucid moments. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "You came to kill He-Man, right?"

Bedorat growled suddenly, showing his teeth. "Bad man gone."

"He-Man is gone," Adam said by way of agreement. "But while you were fighting him, Skeletor sent you to the Valley of Echoes. When you got out of there, Keldor found you." He pointed to Keldor. "Tell me about Keldor."

"He gives me pies," Bedorat said, drooling slightly. "Sometimes he takes me to places where I can fight, and that makes me happy. But I have to stay in one place a lot." He frowned. "I don't like being in one place."

Adam turned to the crowd, feeling like a traitor. "Bedorat was once a proud warrior, a mercenary, but a warrior nonetheless. Because Skeletor sent him to the Valley of Echoes, Bedorat's mental capabilities are much lower than they once were. I feel I must add, however, that Skeletor did so to save He-Man's life, as the Syriaks were intent on destroying He-Man. And since finding Bedorat, Skeletor-Keldor-has tried to both help Bedorat, and keep others safe from his wild antics."

Amidst wild booing from the crowd, Adam turned back to Bedorat. "Come, Bedorat," he said gently. "You need to go now." He took Bedorat's huge hand and led him towards the forcefield. Fisto created the opening just as they reached it, but Bedorat pulled away suddenly, turning back to Keldor. "Pies!" he insisted.

"Outside, Bedorat," Adam said firmly. Bedorat swung his arm, knocking Adam back.

"Pies now, please!" the Syriak yelled at Keldor.

Adam flew back a few feet, landing hard. He laid there, his vision dancing in and out and his lungs refusing to work.

"Adam!" Randor yelled, coming to his feet.

There was a huge commotion in the arena; assuming it was because of the activity inside the shield, no one paid it any mind. Keldor produced a pile of pies for Bedorat as She-Ra ran for Adam. But before she could reach him, Hutch, Marzo, Jitsu, and Faker materialized just inside the opening of the shield.

Marlena looked around in horror. The guardsmen were fighting. Marzo and Hutch had led their army directly into the arena, and they hadn't even known it. The two sides were now engaged in an all-out battle. "How?" she whispered, but it was a rhetorical question. Obviously whatever the duo had found to fuel their magic, it had allowed them to cover their attack. Marlena could also see that some of the citizens were joining in one side or the other; others were cowering in their seats or running.

Hutch immediately threw a spell at the forcefield generator, effectively sealing them all in. "Isn't this a nice, cozy reunion?" he asked cheerily.

"Jitsu," Fisto growled, making a fist with his giant hand.

"You're mine," Jitsu returned, and he threw himself at his nemesis. Their metal fists collided in mid-air, sending resounding shudders through each of them. Their eyes locked. Jitsu threw a mighty swing that Fisto dodged. He managed to knock Jitsu's feet out from under him, but Jitsu did the same to him from the ground. Together, they rolled about, fighting for supremacy.

Keldor and Lyn started forward only to have the guards surrounding them aim their weapons at them.

"We wish to protect the royal family," shouted Keldor. Lyn snapped her hand at the wrist and the men dropped their now super-heated weapons. The guards were not to be deterred, however; they grabbed them back up quickly.

"We could disarm you anytime we wish," Lyn said heatedly, her eyes glowing, "and instead we should be focused on protecting those under this shield."

The guards cast wary glances at each other and finally seemed to agree with the condemned. As one they ran toward the fray.

Hutch raised his hands and directed a stun blast at Beastman and Tri-Klops. Tri-Klops shouted a warning, but the blast was too massive. It encompassed the two of them as well as the guards around them. "I'll deal with you traitors later," Hutch snarled as the entire group dropped to the ground, stunned into unconsciousness.

She-Ra dove at Faker, tackling him to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and drew her sword; Faker met her at the same time with his own, and the two entered into a duel. She-Ra cast an anxious glance at Adam, who still hadn't moved, then turned her attention to the enemy before her.

Teela dodged around everyone, intent on getting to Adam. Frantically she dropped beside him, noting his open eyes darting about. Marlena knelt down on Adam's other side. "He just had the wind knocked out of him," she said. Adam managed a slight nod. She looked up at Teela. "Let's not tell them that, though."

Nodding, Teela eagerly rose to her feet and looked around, anxious to reveal Faker for what he truly was. She ran around to Hutch's other side, Marlena on her heels, both of them striving to keep Hutch's and Faker's attention off of Adam.

Almost lazily, Marzo tossed a blast at Keldor and Lyn. It blew over them as their shields held; the guards, however, were not so lucky. The four of them dropped to the ground; like the others they were unconscious. Keldor and Lyn exchanged a brief, uneasy glance.

'_Their power is immense,'_ Lyn sent to Keldor. He nodded tightly, training his eyes on Marzo.

While Keldor and Lyn were distracted by Marzo, Hutch grabbed hold of the crimson gem and used its power to send out red ribbons of power that rose up out of the ground and encircled Lyn, dragging her toward him.

"Let me go, you vile piece of filth!" Lyn screamed in rage.

Teela had unsheathed the Sword of Truth, but hesitated now, gauging whether she should help Lyn or stop Faker. Finally she raised the sword in Lyn's direction, then Faker's. "One thing at a time," she muttered. She wasn't sure the sword could help Lyn, but she knew it could stop Faker, if only she could get a clear shot at him.

Hutch simply chuckled as he pulled Lyn's magic-bound body close to himself. "Too bad this magic weakens you so, dear Evil-Lyn," he taunted Lyn so only she could hear. "You might be able to use your powers to defeat mine if the evil of this particular magic didn't sicken you so." Hutch chuckled again. "You look positively green. Though that could be the unfortunate child within you. So sad that it will have to die when I kill you."

Lyn struggled but the magic was tainted. The more she struggled the more dark magic seeped into her and the more she had to fight just to stay conscious.

"Noooo!" shouted Keldor as he saw Lyn in Hutch's grasp. He started toward her, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marzo send a blast toward Randor. Keldor jumped into the path of the blast; unfortunately he was only able to partially complete the shield against Marzo's spell. Keldor and Randor were sent flying six feet into the side of the forcefield. Both men scrambled to return to their feet, Randor holding his head.

Faker caught sight of Teela pointing her sword at him; he grabbed hold of She-Ra's sword, swinging her around and flinging her against the forcefield. Before Teela could call on the sword's power, he had somersaulted over beside her and grabbed her arm in such a painful grip that she was forced to drop the sword. With his other hand, he grabbed Marlena's arm. "You two should be more ladylike," he scolded them in a mock-gentle voice.

She-Ra got to her feet and started towards Hutch, but the sight of the villain's sword tip pressing against the delicate hollow of Lyn's neck stopped her cold. Jitsu had gained the advantage over Fisto, and had him in headlock. Seeing Lyn's position, Fisto went still.

"Let her go," Keldor said softly.

Hutch grinned. "I don't think so."

"Surrender the throne to me, Randor," Faker called out. "The people demand it."

With that, a huge roar echoed around the arena. Randor looked around in disbelief as the people began chanting. "He-Man! He-Man! He-Man!" No one was cowering now. The royal guard continued to fight Hutch's army, but Randor could see even they were so surprised at the appearance of "He-Man" that they were being disarmed almost easily.

"The days of your evil rule are over," Faker said. "The people refuse to be under a king who allies himself with Skeletor. Abdicate the throne to me."

"Never," Randor said, his voice low but fierce.

Adam could still barely breathe; he sucked air inward choppily and willed his head to clear as he rolled onto his stomach and raised his head slightly. Bedorat was obliviously eating his pies; he looked at Adam and grinned. Other than him, no one else was paying attention to the prince. Adam glanced around, horrified at the turn things had taken so quickly.

_'Keldor,'_ Hutch sent to the mage, _'I will win. It's too late for Eternia. If you cooperate with me, you, Lyn, and the child she carries can go back to that world you came from. If you don't, I will kill her.'_

Keldor gasped as he saw a massive rock floating above Lyn's head. Hutch stepped back, dropping the still-magically-bound Lyn to the ground under the dark shadow of the boulder. Keldor squinted his eyes. There was some sort of magic. It didn't make the stone invisible but seemed to make Keldor want to ignore the stone. He cursed inwardly. It must be the same spell Hutch had used to sneak his men into the stadium.

_'I see you've discovered my little trick. And now you will help me with another trick. You will kill Randor and claim that you are through using the royal family as puppets. I will teleport you away and seem to have destroyed you. You will make me a hero, and He-Man will make me his chief advisor. Do it!'_ ordered Hutch, causing the boulder to tumble a few inches. _"Do it or your wife and child will die.'_


	41. Chapter 41: So Close

"No," gasped Keldor, staring at the boulder high above Lyn, near the top of the huge forcefield dome.

"What is it?" demanded Randor, coming to Keldor's side.

"He wants me to denounce you. To kill you or he'll kill..." Keldor's hand tightened into fists. He looked across to Lyn's bound form and his heart rent in two, because he knew what he must do.

Keldor fired a blast, the force of which revealed the rock to the people. "I will not kill Randor and help you deceive the people of Eternia!" Keldor shouted. He desperately shot out cords of power from his hands and tugged at Lyn, only to be blasted back several steps when his magic touched the bonds that circled around his wife. Keldor fell to his knees. "I will lose everything," he cried out in a broken voice, "before I will serve evil like yours again!"

Hutch's face grew brilliant red as he released his hold on the boulder, and the crowd seemed riveted to the sight. It hung there a few seconds, then seemed to break loose slowly, dropping towards Lyn with ever-increasing speed as Hutch pushed her to the ground directly beneath where the boulder would fall and held her there with his magic. The villain backed away from Lyn with a look of sick anticipation on his vile face.

"No!" She-Ra threw herself towards Lyn, but was blasted back by Marzo's stun beam. She fell onto her side, still conscious but completely disoriented.

Adam was only a few yards from Lyn, and Hutch's back was to him, as the villain had turned slightly to look at Keldor. Before he quite knew what he was doing, Adam scrambled to her. Lyn's eyes went wide as he managed to cover her body with his own, careful to hold himself above her to keep the pressure off of her stomach and avoid touching the magical bonds.

At the same time, Fisto threw Jitsu off of him and ran forward. Turning back to Lyn, Hutch caught sight of Adam and laughed at the futility of his effort.

At the last second, Fisto threw his huge fist into the boulder, but rather than shoving it aside as he had hoped, the boulder broke into large pieces…pieces that still fell directly onto Adam and Lyn, covering them completely.

"Noooo!" screamed Keldor, scrambling to his feet. Without thinking, he let loose a blast of blue light that became a massive plume of flame roaring toward Hutch.

She-Ra shook her head as she recovered from Marzo's stun blast. Randor hauled her to her feet. Faker grinned in delight as Teela and Marlena stood frozen, shocked, Faker's punishing grip still holding their arms.

Hutch merely laughed as Keldor's flames circled around the magical shield he raised. "Your anger and pain serve me now, Keldor. Tsk tsk. Did you mean to lie?" he taunted, sending a blast first at Fisto, hurtling him into the witness podium. "You see this stone powers me by harvesting hatred, pain, sorrow, and grief, and your little trial here today has given me enough power to see you all utterly defeated."

Sickened completely by his magic touching Hutch, Keldor fell to his knees, retching uncontrollably.

"Sword to shield!" She-Ra called. She tossed it to Randor as she ran over to the pile of rocks and began hauling them off of Adam and Lyn, praying silently the entire time. Randor followed her, using the shield to block Marzo and Hutch as she dug at the rock.

She-Ra hauled the last rock off of Adam's back, and he stood immediately, helping Lyn up at the same time. Lyn stared at him in astonishment. "How did you do that?" she asked, staring as if she had never seen Adam before.

"I don't know," Adam answered, breathing heavily, and feeling more than a little shaky. "But now's not the time to figure it out."

"What?" Faker roared. He let go of Marlena and Teela, furious. He stalked across the arena, throwing Randor out of his way in an effort to reach Adam. "You're mine, prince."

"You'll have to get through me first," She-Ra snapped, raising her hands in preparation to fight him.

Teela picked up the Sword of Truth and pointed it at Faker. "No one hurts my husband," she muttered.

As the Sword of Truth began to glow, She-Ra and Faker grappled for a moment, then broke apart, circling each other. Jitsu spotted Teela's raised arm; he ran over and as the ray from the sword reached out for Faker, Jitsu slammed into Teela, knocking her to the ground. She managed to hold on to the sword, but instead of hitting Faker, the sword's ray encompassed She-Ra.

She-Ra gasped as Grayskull's power was pulled from her. She tried to hold on to it, but before she could do anything, she looked down and realized she was Adora already.

There was utter silence around the arena. No one was fighting any longer; the guard had long been subdued by the sheer numbers of people attacking them, and now they stared, stunned by the revelation before them.

Marzo was quick to take advantage; he threw a stun ball at Adora immediately. She flew back against the side of the shield and lay still as Marlena screamed her name.

Hutch saw an opportunity to finish things quickly. Pulling on the power of the red gem, he imprisoned Randor, Marlena, Teela, and the just-recovering Keldor in a smaller forcefield. Hutch grinned as Randor bent down to check on his brother. "I sense victory," Hutch sang out cheerily.

"In your dreams!" Fisto yelled, swinging at him with his mighty fist-only to be met by Jitsu's own oversized hand.

"We weren't done yet," Jitsu sneered. He punched Fisto with his other hand; Fisto ducked, then jabbed at Jitsu's stomach.

Faker ran at Adam, who tossed him over his back and whirled around to face him. Adam felt stronger than he had in a long time, but as he dodged Faker's blows, he knew it was only a matter of time before the other's strength overpowered him. No sooner had the thought formed than Faker caught Adam on the cheek, then twice in the stomach. Years of fighting had prepared Adam for the blows, but he still staggered, dazed. He backed away from Faker warily, trying to recover his senses.

Lyn ducked behind the pile of rubble that was once the witness stand, and blasted freeze whips from her hand. The ice encased Marzo in a thick prison. Marzo laughed as he began to glow white with heat. Lyn reinforced the ice, but Marzo exploded into a fireball and sent his icy prison shattering into hundreds of icy daggers in a dozen different directions.

One of the ice shards pierced Adam in the left leg-the one he had broken at Snake Mountain. With a cry of pain, he went down, and Faker was on him in seconds, his hands closing around Adam's throat. Adam pulled frantically at Faker's hands, but could do nothing to break that iron grip-_Grayskull's _grip_._

"No!" Marlena cried out, pressing her hands against the red force field. It sent a fiery tingle down her arms; Marlena jerked back and stared helplessly as Faker choked Adam.

"Adam! Adam!" Teela raised her arm and fired her freeze ray at the forcefield, but it had no effect. Frustrated, she kicked it, cursing aloud.

Randor made no sound, but his eyes were shining with horror, his lips parted slightly. Keldor strained to sit up, then he tried to fire a blast at the forcefield, but it bounced off harmlessly. He needed a few more moments to recover. _'Truth, please, do something!' _Keldor begged desperately.

"Kill him, He-Man, kill him!" Hutch cheered, excitement glittering in his eyes. He looked towards the group enclosed in his red magical circle. "Say good-bye to the prince. Break his neck, He-Man!"

Adam was only semi-conscious now; in his heart, he had already accepted that the fight was over, and had stopped struggling against Faker. His eyes drifted closed as Fisto punched, kicked, and dodged, trying to get past Jitsu so he could help Adam.

Then, suddenly, Adam wasn't really in the arena. He was, in his mind, back in a dark cave, a voice echoing in his mind.

_'Rely not on a hunk of metal. I don't need a sword to rescue you.' _

In a haze, he felt Faker release one hand and move it upwards, ready to grasp his head and snap his neck. It happened in slow motion, as another echoing memory came to mind.

_'Do not doubt again.'_

Adam's eyes snapped open as Duncan's voice challenged him.

_'You defined He-Man.'_

Somehow, Adam's foot came up while Faker's hand was still moving into position. He put his foot into Faker's stomach and hurled the pretender off of him. He got to his knees as Faker stood.

Adam's ears filled with the roar of his blood pumping back into his head, Hutch screaming at Faker to kill him, and the battles between Lyn and Marzo and Fisto and Jitsu. Adam got to his feet shakily as Faker came at him again, but his strength started to return rapidly. As Faker dove at him, Adam stepped aside, and he caught a new sound.

"He-Man! He-Man! He-Man!" the crowd chanted.

Faker turned back and bent down low, ready to tackle Adam. "They're cheering for me."

Forgetting that everything within the dome was amplified, Adam smirked at Faker. "You're wrong, Faker. You might have He-Man's strength, but _I _have He-Man's heart."

The crowd's roar intensified as the two flew through the air at each other, but Adam suddenly found himself stopped in mid-air. Looking about, he saw that Lyn and Fisto had been taken up by a red ray-the same one he was caught up in, he realized. He struggled against it, but couldn't do anything to break free. The three of them were dropped into the smaller forcefield enclosure with the others.

"You're becoming too dangerous," Hutch said, shaking his head in mock-sadness. "I can't have you hurting my allies."

_'Adora, you must wake up. She-Ra is needed!'_ Malick sent. He shrieked as he dove toward the shield, angry that he could do nothing more to stop the villains.

_'Anger!' _Serena sent to everyone she could reach telepathically, Malick included. _'That jewel is the Blood Jewel of Uran Gang. It feeds on and emphasizes anger and hate and turns it into magical power. Malick, somehow the anger in the crowd must be averted.'_

Malick forced himself to release his anger and frustration. In his falcon form he could cast no spells, but perhaps Keldor and Lyn could, if only She-Ra could free them.

Malick called out to Adora once again.

_'Your family is in danger!'_ Malick sent in the equivalent of a mental shout.

Adora stirred with a groan and opened her eyes to see a hulking figure above her. "What?" she gasped as she rolled out of the way just as Faker reached down to drag her to Hutch's side.

Adora wasted no time. She scrambled to her sword, Faker too close for her comfort. She grabbed the sword, shouting, "For the Honor of Grayskull!" before she even had it in the air.

The entire assembly was transfixed as Adora transformed before their eyes into She-Ra-all except for Marzo and Hutch, who both aimed flaming hands at the glow that protected Adora until the transformation was complete, and Faker, who backed away with a confused look on his face.

_'Look out,'_ Lyn sent as the transformation ended.

Malick soared over the transfixed army of Hutch and mob of spectators mingling in this great stadium. All stood with weapons lowered, stunned by the drama playing out before them.

_'I have to do something, but my power outside of the castle fades more and more as each day passes. I don't know what I can do.'_

Malick swung around again swooping with the speed that allowed him to cut through the wind like a razor through paper, his precise vision allowing him an enhanced view of everything happening in the battlefield sprawling out below.

Malick made another circle and noticed one creature was oblivious to the activity going on around him. Bedorat had sat humming in the midst the flash and singe of magical rays flying behind and above him; he had been munching on a great stack of pies the entire time and was still immersed in doing so.

_'Bedorat!'_ thought Malick.

With a carefully whispered spell Malick became invisible and dove down, only to invisibly transform back to himself when he arrived to the point in the shield closest to Bedorat. Malick focused all of his telepathic and magical powers on the once-proud warrior.

_'Bedorat. You are so much more than you seem right now. Hear me!'_ Malick sent urgently.

She-Ra leapt in the air just as the magical blast flew from Marzo's and Hutch's hands. She used her momentum to head towards the jewel. _'If I can just get it, I can free the others,'_ she thought to herself as she prepared to snatch the jewel from Hutch's hands.

"No, She-Ra," Keldor shouted. "That jewel is cursed. If you destroy it, its vile power will fall on you and you will become a vessel of hatred and pain." Cursing under his breath, he added almost absently, "If only we could figure a way to decrease the hatred and anger that fill this arena." Randor's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

She-Ra hesitated, and it cost her dearly. Marzo cast a freezing fog spell that crept up her legs. Hutch quickly used her distraction to capture her with the red jewel as well, the magic pulling her sword away from her and dropping it harmlessly on the ground outside of the forcefield as he put her into the forcefield with the others.

"I've done it!" he laughed triumphantly. Some people were banging on the outside of the shield; Duncan was firing at it desperately. Still, nothing could diminish Hutch's joy. "We have the royal family! Nothing can stop us now! I claim the throne of Eternia for He-Man!" He raised his hand and levitated the crown from Randor's head, and lowered it onto Faker's. The crowd was mixed; some cheered wildly, still not understanding the truth, while others booed and yelled angrily.

"I want to say something," Randor called out.

Hutch rolled his eyes. "None of us want to hear you, o _former_ king."

"I forgive you, Keldor," Randor said, concentrating on fully releasing his anger toward his brother. He turned to face him. "I forgive you for fighting for my kingdom. I forgive you your attacks. I forgive you for threatening my family and almost killing Adam in front of me. I forgive you all harm you've done. Even…" Randor took a deep breath to steady himself. "I even forgive you for taking Adora from me." No longer worried about maintaining a secret that was clearly known by all now, She-Ra allowed her father to hug her close to her side.

"I forgive you as well, Uncle Keldor," She-Ra proclaimed. "For helping Hordak take me from my home, and for kidnapping me again after I finally found them. I forgive you for almost killing Adam with Kaspanya's talisman, and I thank you for coming back to us and helping us."

Lyn gasped as she saw the forcefield around them dim for a few seconds after each one spoke.

"It's working," she whispered. "The shield's power is fluctuating."

"Hutch has to work harder to maintain this prison as the jewel loses some of the hatred that powers it," realized Keldor quietly.

The arena had fallen silent as Randor's and She-Ra's voices carried out. Randor's gaze shifted to the others on trial; he spoke of them even though they were still unconscious. "I forgive Beastman for kidnapping me and for trying to harm my son numerous times. I forgive Tri-Klops for his crimes. And Lyn, I forgive you as well...for turning me into a goat, for attacking us with the creeping horak, for all the times you tried to overthrow us."

"And I as well," Adam said, his voice strong. He looked straight into his uncle's eyes. "I forgive you for erasing my memory and sending me to another planet, for kidnapping me multiple times, for attacking me without provocation, and even for trying to kill me. I forgive you...Uncle Keldor." With those words the last hidden throes of any animosity he had harbored against Keldor disappeared. Adam glanced at Randor and saw true peace in his father's face for the first time in months. The king really had forgiven his brother at last. Adam's legs suddenly folded under him, and he put a hand to his head, feeling dizzy. She-Ra and Lyn went to him immediately.

"I forgive you all," Marlena said bluntly. "For any and all crimes."

The crowd began to grumble. "That's not right," yelled one man. Others echoed him. "You can't just pardon them!"

"No one said we were pardoning them," Randor said calmly. "We are merely choosing to forgive them and let go of the hatred we have held, which has hurt us more than them."

Hawk had been trying to burn his way through the main shield with his cutlass, but Duncan's blasted invention was too strong. Now, as he listened to the family expressing their forgiveness and the crowd arguing, his hands tightened into fists. _'You gave your word to keep it a secret,' _he reminded himself. As others voiced their disgust, though, he could see the shield brightening again. She-Ra was pushing against it, but it was still too strong.

Hawk leapt to his feet and turned around in one smooth motion. "Keldor has been helping some of you all this time!" he shouted. Seeing a way he could help, Orko quickly cast a spell to increase the volume of Hawk's voice, relieved when the spell actually worked.

"Yeah right!" an old man shouted.

"Oh, shut up!" a woman yelled back.

Keldor groaned and raised a hand to rub his neck.

Adam glanced at him from his seat on the ground. "Care to clue us in, Unc?"

Hawk glared at the crowd. "He's set up trust funds all over Eternia to help you! He's supplied scholarships, built schools, fertilized your farms, and he did it all without anyone knowing except for me!"

Keldor blushed bright lavender.

"Oh really," Marlena said with a sly smile. "Keldor, I'm impressed."

"In fact," Hawk continued, "Keldor, Skeletor, whatever you want to call him-he didn't keep one bit of the fortune King Miro had saved for Keldor his whole life. He didn't keep even one copper coin, but asked me to find any and every way possible to make restitution for his crimes, and he made me promise-a promise I break now for the greater good-to not share what he'd done with anyone because he didn't want to buy his way out of the punishment he deserved."

Hawk was about to say something else when he felt a tug on his pant leg.

"Can I get a lift, big guy?" asked the widget Laura, her blond hair bouncing as she put her hands on her hips.

Hawk nodded and helped her onto one of his shoulders so she could be seen.

"Quiet!" Laura yelled, and surprisingly, much of the crowd obeyed. "You heard Squinch and Candoo testify against and for this person, Keldor, Skeletor, whatever he's called now. And I guess pretty much all of us have reason to hate all four of those prisoners down there, but there's something a lot of you are forgetting."

"We saw enough down there to know that the one down there claiming to be He-Man isn't him. He's a bully that doesn't care if people get hurt and he's working with Count Marzo and the evil ex-baron Hutch. We also saw that She-Ra is Adora. And that means that the real He-Man down is in that cage." Laura pointed directly to Adam. "And he never did anything but the right thing. We teach our children to be like He-Man, and I'm going to be like He-Man-like Prince Adam-right now. If Prince Adam thinks we should forgive Keldor, well I do too. And I forgive the lot of you for your stupidity and for being great big thieving bullies-just like He-Man would do."

Some people chuckled at her speech, others grumbled. A few began to look thoughtful. A good number ignored her insult and turned their eyes to Adam, who was nodding his thanks to Lyn and She-Ra for healing his injured leg.

She-Ra heaved a fist at the forcefield, but still it didn't break.

Hutch laughed. "It's not going to work, although I applaud your puny effort," he said menacingly. "There's enough hatred in this arena to power this forcefield for a hundred years." He closed his eyes, pulling more power from the jewel to solidify the forcefield-forever.

"I forgive him!" cried out a man. Several disbelieving villagers turned to him. It was Drak, whose sister had been killed by Skeletor's raid. "I've harbored hatred for too long. If my hatred is fueling that-" he gestured to the red-colored forcefield-"what's it doing to me?"

"Listen to him!" Adam called to them, getting to his feet. All eyes went to him automatically. There was something distinctly like He-Man in his tone, in his stance, and it commanded their attention. "Your hatred does nothing to Keldor. It only poisons the good in your own hearts. It allows evil into your life."

"Shut up!" Marzo growled. He raised his hands and let out a blast of energy that penetrated the shield and wrapped around Adam tightly, preventing him from speaking.

Adam's words had had the desired effect, however. People throughout the arena began standing and shouting their forgiveness, letting go of the hatred they had held close for years. She-Ra tried the forcefield again, but Hutch had almost finished with it. In a moment, they would be trapped forever.

Duncan lowered his laser, which had failed to burn through the force field. He turned to Lana and grasped her upraised arm. She had been combining her magic with the laser to try to get through, but it wasn't doing any good. He had built a forcefield that was impervious to attack. Duncan felt more embarrassed than proud over that fact, now that they couldn't get to the royal family.

"You've got to forgive him," Duncan said to Lana urgently.

"What?" Lana's green eyes widened in disbelief.

"You may be good at hiding your feelings, Lana, but I know deep inside you're still angry at him. You must forgive him," Duncan repeated. "Their lives depend on it."

"I-I-" Lana faltered. She swallowed hard as Adam struggled against his magical bonds.

She-Ra looked from her brother to the shield, then around their forcefield prison, seeking something to help them break free.

Suddenly, Teela was at Adam's side, tears streaming down her face. She looked at her husband, who could only breathe in small, shallow gasps, to Keldor.

"I forgive you for killing my father, Keldor," Teela said in a broken voice that could barely be heard in spite of the projectors. "And for stealing what should have been my childhood with my parents."

Keldor was dumbfounded for a moment. Lyn grabbed his hand and motioned toward Marzo's spell. As one they pulled the dark magic away from the bonds that surrounded Adam, but the evil magic held fast and fired defensive bolts into them, sending them both to their knees. Keldor crawled forward and lifted his hand again and pulled at the power surrounding Adam until, with a blast, he was knocked to the ground.

Faker and Jitsu prowled about restlessly, beginning to think that this was all going wrong. Marzo whirled around and began sending a sleep mist into the crowd, desperate to silence their words of forgiveness.

"No you fool, we need them angry, not asleep!" Hutch cried out. He raised one hand and pulled Adam out of the inner forcefield. The prince ground his teeth together as he passed through the shield; the magic between his bonds and the shield seemed to burn against his skin.

The shield was strong enough to do without the jewel's power for a few moments. Hutch tossed the jewel to Marzo and sneered at Adam. "And I know exactly how to fuel their hatred," he said. "It will turn on me when I kill their beloved prince in front of them." What he left unsaid was that the power he gained from that hatred would be more than enough power to cast a spell that would alter the people's memories of today's events. He would be the loved one, and Keldor and Adam the hated. Hutch grinned in anticipation as he raised a sword to strike Adam down.


	42. Chapter 42: Bittersweet

_A/N: Special thanks to Jangotat2 for writing the scene with Bedorat.

* * *

_

Malick struggled to guide Bedorat through his tangled memories and help him repair pieces warped and damaged by the echoes that tormented him. Bedorat rocked back and forth as the memories came.

_'You are a creature of honor. Never back down from a fight. Always fight for what you believe in. Nothing more, nothing less.'_ It was his mother's voice that spoke, and Bedorat moaned lowly in agony. He had strayed far from that path in his position as a mercenary.

_'Find He-Man. Kill him.'_ It was Horde Prime's voice. _'Kill him. Kill him.'_ It echoed in Bedorat's mind over and over until the other voice, the one trying to help him, broke in.

Malick tensed as he heard Horde Prime's directive in Bedorat's mind. Then the thought struck him, _'Fak-He-Man is out there on the field. He fights without honor-with lies and foul sorceries.' _Malick focused on the image of Faker in the arena as he repeated his accusation. _'You must stop him-with honor-not death. For trial-not vengeance."_

Bedorat straightened up slowly as his memories began to make sense. He stood, staring at the ground, breathing more harshly as each minute passed, as his sanity slowly came back. '_I did what? Pies?'_ For a moment he was quite taken aback by this. '_A Syriak… I…was drooling over pies.'_ More and more memories flooded into his mind.

Then he saw He-Man. '_The man I was sent to kill.'_ Bedorat took this knowledge and prepared himself to end the mission. Despite being dishonored by over half of the Syriak race for becoming a mercenary, he refused to let go of his honor; he held onto it by finishing every job. '_I must finish him.'_ Then he realized something else. The man trying to kill Adam, the prince of this planet, the one who had been nice to him, was in control of He-Man. '_Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies,'_ he recalled his former leader saying before they went to try to conquer Grayskull.

If he killed the other man, Hutch, then He-Man would fall. He grabbed a nearby sword, which for a human would have taken two hands; it only took the Syriak one hand. Shaking his head, Bedorat charged Hutch, yelling. It was an age old tradition of most Syriaks to never stab an enemy in the back. Bedorat had fallen from this while he was a mercenary, but no longer would he fight that way.

Hutch turned from trying to stab Adam just in time to see the furious Syriak bearing down on him. Bedorat brought his sword down on Hutch's. For a moment Hutch just stared, then he started to try to push against the Syriak's blade. Bedorat smiled and, using both hands, pushed down. Hutch's sword broke and he went flying.

Hutch rolled away from the Syriak. "No, this is my moment! I will not fail, not now!" he cried. With that he sent a burst of sheer dark energy into the Syriak.

Bedorat stumbled, feeling the pain course through his body. He continued staggering forward. Hutch poured more and more energy into the Syriak, trying to tear his body apart. Bedorat finally reached Hutch and grabbed him by the throat. Hutch stared, then his eyes went wide as the sword went into him. He lashed out with the half a sword he still had and sliced the Syriak's throat.

Bedorat threw Hutch away and then fell to the ground. He dimly saw Adam staring. "Get He-Man for me," the Syriak gasped.

The dark continued to close in, but for a moment Bedorat could have sworn he saw the Syriak king, and then everything went dark as he felt something reach towards him.

Adam stared, an odd mixture of horror, disgust and relief rolling through him. How ironic that the very creature sent to kill him had just saved his life by killing someone Adam had once considered a friend. "Hutch," he gasped, not even loud enough for anyone to hear him. His gaze shifted to the Syriak. "Bedorat." He could barely breathe because of the magical bonds around him; that fact and the shock of watching the two of them kill each other sent him to his knees.

Teela choked back a sob of relief. Hutch had almost won. Another few seconds, and Adam would have been dead. She looked at She-Ra, who was still pushing against the force field. Marzo had the stone. They still couldn't get out.

"I forgive you," Lana whispered, her eyes closed. She repeated the phrase. "I forgive you." Slowly, she stepped onto a low platform as regally as if she still wore Grayskull's mantle. "I forgive you," she said clearly, feeling a wall within her crack. "I forgive you!" she finally shouted, and with that, the wall came crashing down, and she collapsed to the ground, as exhausted as if she had run a thousand races. She buried her head in her hands, still unable to believe for a moment that Duncan had been right, that she had held so much anger and hatred within her.

Lana's yell reached She-Ra even amidst the roar of the crowd, which echoed with a mixture of angry yells, horrified cries, and a few remaining calls of forgiveness.

She-Ra took a chance with her favorite roundhouse kick, putting everything she had into the fluid motion. Her boot connected with the shield, and for the first time she felt it give. "Hee-yah!" she yelled, kicking it again as Keldor and Lyn blasted it with their magic at the same time. The shield shattered; the backlash of magic caused the jewel in Marzo's hands to explode and Adam's magical bonds finally dissipated.

"Thanks, Sis," Adam gasped as She-Ra grasped his hand and pulled him to his feet. Together, they turned to face the three remaining villains.

She-Ra breathed in sharply. Jitsu and Faker were talking to each other, swords in hand, ready to fight, but that wasn't what caught her eye. The blast from the gem had knocked Marzo down, and he was writhing in pain, burns on his face and hands. She-Ra's heart was moved by pity.

"I have to help him," she said in an undertone to Adam.

Adam grabbed her wrist. "Be careful," he warned. She nodded and ran over to Marzo.

Adam stepped towards Faker and Jitsu, his strength again returning more rapidly than he could explain. "Jitsu and Faker, you're under arrest," he said firmly. Marlena and Randor stepped forward as well, with Keldor and Lyn on Adam's other side. Teela was busy scouring the ground, looking for the Sword of Truth; Fisto was at her side, watching the three evil ones warily.

"You can't arrest me," Faker jeered. "I'm the king now."

"That crown does not make you a king," Keldor spat at him.

Marzo's eyes fluttered open as She-Ra sent her power through him. "How nice of you to share Grayskull's power with me," he said in a hoarse voice. He grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her power away magically. Shocked by his attempt, She-Ra froze for a second. She had forgotten he had attempted something like this with He-Man.

"You...won't...get...Grayskull's power!" She-Ra denied, holding onto the power with everything in her.

"She-Ra!" Lyn hissed, seeing what was happening. "I have to help her!"

Keldor grabbed Lyn's hand as she started forward to help She-Ra. "No! You have to protect the child!" he said frantically.

"You took the crown by force," Randor acknowledged to Faker. "But I never abdicated my place as king."

"Then perhaps you should do so now," Faker suggested. With lightning speed, he grabbed Adam's arm and whirled him around, twisting Adam's arm behind his back painfully. At the same time, the tip of his sword pressed against Adam's throat. "Or I could just do away with all of you one at a time."

Jitsu grabbed Marlena, who was closest to him, and pressed his sword to her throat. "You might want to abdicate now, Randor," he suggested with a malicious laugh.

Marzo, still holding on to She-Ra, let loose a blast directly at Keldor. Lyn gasped as Keldor was thrown into the forcefield wall with Marzo's blast. "Keldor!" she shouted, becoming a ball of light and flying to his side. Lyn materialized and raised her magical shield even as she poured healing magics through Keldor's body.

She-Ra finally gained her feet and whirled around rapidly, sending Marzo flying into the shield not far from where Lyn and Keldor were. Seeing the predicament Adam and Marlena were in, her heart went into her throat and she started toward them, staggering slightly.

Keldor gasped in air desperately.

"Are you okay?" Lyn questioned.

"I am now," Keldor confirmed. He quickly scanned the field. Everyone was frozen, staring at Faker and Jitsu. Even She-Ra had stopped short as Jitsu pushed the point of his sword tighter into Marlena's throat. Just to the right of his own position, Keldor spotted Marzo was climbing to his feet, chuckling maliciously as he took aim at Randor.

"I don't think so," Keldor muttered. Aided by his magic, he leapt forward, tackling Marzo to the ground.

Marzo blasted Keldor away and shot ropes of magic from his hands that encircled She-Ra. "I'll take the power of Grayskull from you and use it to conquer Grayskull and rule Eternia!"

Lyn gasped as she recognized the arcane draining spell Marzo employed. She had to stop him. Raising her hands, she began to chant, "A spell you use from ancient time, now reverse the intent that was thine. Release your magic in a pillar of fire, even against your very desire."

Lyn's eyes were lit with a brilliant purple light that lit her outstretched hands. The blast of power shot forth but circled away out of Marzo's line of vision.

"Ha, witch, you can no longer cast a simple spell." He laughed as he saw the lavender bolt of power hit the packed dirt of the arena ground. His gloating allowed She Ra a brief reprieve and she began to struggle once more.

"Ah ah ah!" said Marzo, focusing once again on his spell with such intensity that he did not notice the ground glowing purple at his feet. Suddenly that glow erupted into a pillar that encased Marzo, cutting She-Ra free of his magical bindings. She stumbled to the side a few steps, then dropped to one knee, trying to regain her strength and her bearings.

Marzo screamed as he felt his power flow from him in a rope of fire that leapt into the sky above him. "No! Not my power. It makes me immortal. You're killing me!" he screeched as the rope of flame began to dim and sputter.

Marzo seemed to deflate as Lyn's spell faded, its job done. He began to shrivel and gray before their eyes. In moments clumps of hair fell from his head and he hunched over, struggling to stand. She-Ra closed her eyes and turned away.

Adam and Marlena also averted their eyes as Marzo lost his struggle and collapsed. All the while his flesh seemed to shrink until he was little more than a skin-colored skeleton-a skeleton that was looking grayer by the moment. The gray became dust that crumbled away from its skeletal form and collapsed into nothing.

Breathing heavily, Lyn and Keldor looked from the pile of dust that had been Marzo, at each other, then back at the group where Faker and Jitsu still held Adam and Marlena hostage.

Adam ground his teeth together. With one arm twisted behind him and the sword at his throat, he couldn't get the leverage he needed to throw Faker clear.

"Face it, _Adam_, you aren't worthy of being prince or of holding Grayskull's power. That's why the Elders took Grayskull's power from you. Because you weren't worthy," Faker accused. "You're weak and pathetic. Grayskull's power is mine now, and so is the throne of Eternia!"

Keldor jerked as what Marzo had attempted to do to She-Ra clashed in his mind with Faker's words. Another memory flashed: Ranay telling them that Grayskull's power had been bound to Adam. _'Adam holding his own against Faker after we fought that round—he shouldn't have been able to. Saving Lyn earlier—that should have been impossible as well. When he acts like He-Man, he still has something…'_ Keldor's eyes widened as he realized that Adam had been near Faker each time as well. If Grayskull's power was bound to him, then… _'Adam!' _he sent urgently. _'Grayskull's power belongs to you, not Faker! Pull it from him, just as I used the Obsidian Sphere on you!'_

A surge of excitement filled Adam as Keldor's voice echoed in his mind. He closed his eyes, ignoring the sting of the sword tip as it finally broke his skin. _'Good, please help me.'_ Then he reached up with his one free hand and grabbed onto Faker's arm, yanking it downward and concentrating on pulling power from the evil being.

The response was instantaneous. Strength flooded Adam as if he had invoked the Power Sword again. He ripped his arm from Faker's grasp and turned, still clinging to the false He-Man's arm. "Now, Keldor!" he called.

Keldor sent golden beams of power from his hands as he began to chant. "Vile creature created to destroy and deceive. I unmake you now. My power, from you, will leave!"

With Keldor's final shout, Faker screamed. Adam continued to pull power from Faker, not realizing that as he did so, his skin and hair were darkening until he began to look almost exactly as he did as He-Man, only dressed in royal robes.

Faker began to glow and became mere rods of golden light in the form of a man. Slowly those rods began to disperse, leaving nothing behind but a stunned crowd.

Jitsu gaped as She-Ra and Prince Adam-looking exactly like He-Man-approached him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Keldor and Lyn approach as well. Jitsu pushed Marlena into the arms of the prince and tried to scramble away, only to find a rope around him.

She-Ra jerked Jitsu to the ground and Randor ran up with a tube in his hand. "Back away," he said holding the tube over Jitsu. "I took a port-a-prison from one of the guards." The king hit the red button on top of the tube and the last villain was no longer a threat.

The crowd was roaring now, with different chants of "He-Man" and "She-Ra" echoing throughout the arena. Grayskull's power still with him, Adam went to where Hutch lay dead. He knelt down beside his former friend, his heart heavy. Grayskull's power was slowly fading; he could feel it slipping away. But before it left him completely, he had to try to save a life. He laid his hands on Hutch's chest.

"Let the power return," he whispered. The power faded quickly, and Adam returned to normal, his skin tone lightening immediately. But the power did nothing. Hutch didn't move. Adam bowed his head briefly. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, my friend," he said softly.

"Adam," said Teela, gently pulling at his arm. "It's over." Looking up into her sympathetic face, Adam nodded and stood unsteadily. Teela quickly caught him on one side, Fisto on the other.

"Be careful," She-Ra admonished him. "You may have lost more blood from that leg wound than we realized."

Adam nodded again and allowed Teela and Fisto to guide him to stand next to Randor.

She-Ra, Lyn, and Keldor hurried around the arena, healing those who needed it. Beastman and Tri-Klops heaved themselves to their feet, looking around in confusion, as did the guards around them.

"My people," Randor called, "I give you He-Man and She-Ra, also known to you as Prince Adam and Princess Adora." The cheering that greeted his statement went on for five full minutes. She-Ra transformed back into Adora, and she and Adam exchanged embarrassed glances. "You now know the sacrifices they have made for you, for our world. The way in which they selflessly fought today is evidence of that. But at their side were allies who are unfamiliar to many of us. We came here with the desire to sentence four evil-doers to a punishment fitting their crimes, and instead those people worked to save our world today."

"So my people I ask you. Think how justice may best be served. By sending these to prison mines, or by sending them to a world controlled by tyrants as evil as they once were, to see that others are not harmed by evil." Randor waited till the crowd grew silent. "They fought against evil even for those who came to judge and punish them..."

Randor's voice trailed off as he looked around at the wreckage and the dead and injured around them. Even those healed were in need of rest, and the dead-though enemies-were in need of burying.

"For now, my people, we must all withdraw. It is wise for all of us to process what has happened here today before we go further. It is for that reason, I declare the sentencing delayed until order has been restored and calm objectivity can return to us all. I vow that the final verdict will be transmitted as it is given, but for now this proceeding is adjourned."

Slowly, and with the assistance of the royal guard, the stadium was cleared and a transport was sent through the forcefield. Randor, Marlena, Adam, Teela, and Adora entered first, followed by Hawk and Orko. Keldor, Lyn, Beastman, and Tri-Klops entered under the watchful eye of two guards. The rest remained behind on Randor's orders to begin cleanup.

* * *

Adora leaned into Hawk's chest as the transport finally entered the hangar bay. She was so grateful he'd demanded to be on board the transport sent from the palace to ferry them back home. She needed him so much now. The secret was uncovered to the masses yet again, and she completely understood now why Adam had been so eager for the Sorceress to wipe the memory from everyone's mind. Especially with the looks of awe and reverence the guards were fixing her with. And the open-mouthed astonishment that Beastman and Tri-Klops wore on their faces. Looks that had nothing to do with the shackles they wore.

"We will confer with the Masters," Randor stated just as the transport retrorockets fired with a soft whoosh. "I'm sure Marlena and I can rearrange the schedules and locations for the sentencing for tomorrow."

The transport landed with a metallic thud. Randor looked over to the guards. "You will leave the shuttle with your charges and return them to their cell. See that they are comfortable and well fed. Then take the rest of the day off. All of you have earned a rest after your assistance today."

Beastman and Tri-Klops remained silent and simply rose as the guards motioned for them to move. The exit ramp lowered with a slight metallic squeak and the guards led Beastman and Tri-Klops away.

Randor led the rest of the small band out to the hanger where his siblings and their spouses awaited.

"Thank the Ancients you're all unharmed," Randor said, hugging Mira, Hannah, and Stephen. He paused in front of Pierce as the man met his eye.

Pierce looked on those surrounding his father and Mira's brother. He began to rub his neck uncomfortably. "I don't know who to thank, or apologize to first," he said weakly.

"Anyone who thanks _me_ will be blasted. I don't care if the Truth punishes me for the deed," groused Keldor. He turned to Randor. "Thank Golden Boy or Princess Powerful over there if you must." Keldor waved toward Adam and Adora. Keldor leveled a weary gaze toward Randor, "I am tired. I request I may return to my chambers until my presence is required."

Randor chuckled. "Of course. Go, brother." He met Keldor's shocked expression at Randor's wording. "We will find you when needed."

Miro smiled warmly and nodded to his son and Lyn as they headed to their quarters.

"I assume," began Randor, looking over to Adam and Adora, "that you both are feeling somewhat tired as well?" Adora nodded, and though Adam said nothing Randor could see it in his son's ashen expression. "Then I order you both to go take a nap."

Adam gaped at his father and Marlena chuckled.

"Come on, princess," Hawk said, throwing Adora over his shoulder. "We wouldn't want to disobey official orders."

Adora laughed even as she told Hawk to put her down. Her protests echoed down the hall as they and then Adam and Teela disappeared toward their suites.

Randor looked at the rest of his family still waiting for them. "I'm sure you all have questions. And I could use your help taking care of what we should do next. Perhaps around a good meal?" he suggested.

Stephen nodded and took Hannah's arm. Mira and Pierce turned to go down the hall as well when another voice gave them pause.

"I want to know something first," demanded Orko, waving his arms around as he spoke for the first time.

"What's that, Orko?" Randor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How could all those people forgive Skeletor, just like that?" The little Trollan folded his arms in clear disgust.

"Considering the number of people there, it was not that many who forgave him," Mira interjected.

"It was just barely enough for She-Ra to be able to break through that shield," Randor agreed, inwardly shuddering at how close they had all come to dying.

"Come here, Orko," Marlena requested softly. Orko floated over to her, holding his hands behind his back his head bowed. "You didn't forgive him, did you?"

"No," he admitted. "All I could think was that it was all their fault. They chose to act that way and they deserved their punishment."

"Orko, forgiveness does not mean forgetting what someone has done, or that they no longer have to pay the consequences for their actions," Marlena explained gently. "It means letting go of your own ill will and feelings. And you know what?"

"What?" Orko asked miserably.

"Sometimes you have to decide to forgive someone more than once for the same action."

"I still don't see how it's fair. All those people they hurt," Orko sighed.

"Orko, my friend," Randor said, placing his hand on Orko's shoulder. "I share with you a lesson I've only recently seen the truth of."

Orko looked at the king expectantly.

"Your bad feelings don't hurt Keldor; they hurt you."

Orko cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

Marlena smiled tenderly at Orko and nodded.

"All those year I hated Keldor, I spend hours-weeks at a time-spending every free moment, not walking with my lovely wife, not fishing with my son, not even enjoying the talents of the finest jester our court has ever seen." Randor smiled as Orko blushed, causing his ears to redden. "All of that joy I denied myself didn't punish Keldor. It took precious time and moments of happiness that I can never get back." Randor paused and grasped Marlena's hand.

"Ah, but you tried to tell me, my dear," Randor said ruefully. "Orko, unforgiveness chains you to the person who hurt you. You can never release the pain they caused you because you know that if you do, then you can't stay angry at them anymore."

"I'm not sure I understand," Orko said, clasping his hands behind his back and looking down.

"Orko, remember what Drak said during the trial, about the forcefield?" Marlena asked.

"Something about his hatred fueling it," Orko recalled. "But how do you just forgive someone for killing your sister? It doesn't make sense!"

Marlena frowned, trying to think of another example that would help him. Suddenly her face lit up. "Remember the creeping horak?"

Orko shuddered. "Don't remind me of that stuff. It grew and choked all the air out of the palace. It almost killed us all!"

"Imagine the palace is your soul," Marlena instructed Orko. He closed his eyes in concentration. "The creeping horak, Orko, is everything that fills us when we refuse to forgive-anger, hatred, bitterness. It chokes the joy out of our lives, out of our souls. When you forgive, it's sort of like when He-Man made the creeping horak disappear. The palace was back to normal; it was clean and full of life-giving air. When you forgive, you make room for love and joy again, because the anger and hatred are released."

"But they still deserve to be punished," Orko said weakly.

"That's right," Randor agreed. "And just as the horak still exists, so do Lyn and Keldor's crimes. But they no longer have control over _our_ lives."

"I think I understand," Orko said quietly, his eyes growing wise. Without another word he floated away slowly, clearly deep in thought.

Randor looked on sadly as Orko turned a corner. He motioned for his family to go on ahead of them to the dining room. Mira and Stephen nodded and led their spouses away, understanding his silent request for a moment alone with his wife. Randor sighed and walked to the window a few feet away.

"How many, Marlena? How many people live trapped by the very pain and hurt that injured them so badly?" Randor's shoulders slumped slightly.

Marlena hugged Randor from behind. "We'll do what we can to help them: be an example, share our stories, and send encouragers through the kingdom. The rest we leave to Good." She tightened her hold on her now whole husband and whispered too softly for even him to hear. _"Please, God, heal our people."

* * *

_

Adam and Teela thanked Lohni for watching Josiah, who was sleeping when they arrived in their suite. Observing their exhausted faces and having seen the events unfold via the hologram projectors in the palace, Lohni simply nodded, bade them farewell, and took her leave.

Adam sat heavily on the bed, his mind hazy from fatigue. Teela sat beside him and put her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe it's over," she said softly. "All the fighting and worrying and...now they're all gone or imprisoned."

Adam drew in a shuddering breath, the thought of Hutch in Blazes for eternity still haunting him. "Perhaps we'll finally have some peace," he answered just as quietly. "Our people deserve that."

"We all deserve it," Teela affirmed. She raised her head and looked in the direction of Keldor and Lyn's suite. "I guess it isn't truly over, though, is it?"

Following the direction of her gaze, Adam understood immediately. "No, it's not. And it's not fair to Keldor and Lyn, or their children, drawing it out like this. I should go speak to Father, so we can decide quickly how and when to finish the sentencing."

Teela put a restraining hand on Adam's shoulder. "After you rest," she said tenderly, but firmly. "Keldor and Lyn had quite a scare. I'm sure they need time to rest and just be with their children." She shoved gently at Adam, and he obediently lay down, telling her without words how exhausted he truly was. She laid down next to him and snuggled into his chest, biting her lip at the same time. _'I wonder how Lyn and Keldor really are doing.'

* * *

_

"Ma, Da!" shouted Neara. She barreled away from Panthor's side and threw herself at their feet.

"They wouldn't let us watch the sentencing," Micah grumped as he threw a glare toward the nanny that had relieved Miro long enough for Miro to meet his children at the hanger. "Grampa wouldn't either."

"And I'm glad he didn't," Keldor said, passing Neara to Lyn and wrapping his son in a tight hug. He waved a dismissal at the nanny and she scurried out of the room without a glance back.

Panthor stood and stretched and slowly made his way to weave in between Keldor and Lyn.

"Where's your sister?" asked Lyn.

Neara pointed to the nearby bedroom. "She's sleeping."

"I think that sounds like a good idea, don't you? We could all take a nap together. Just like we did when we were traveling through the Jungle."

Neara nodded and buried her face in Lyn's white hair. Lyn turned back a moment when she realized that Keldor and Micah hadn't moved.

"I'll be along in a moment," Keldor promised. He still had an arm slung around Micah's shoulder and his free hand scratching Panthor's head.

Lyn nodded, a knowing look on her face and she closed the door behind her.

"I'm tired, boy. I'll tell you what happened when we're both sitting."

Micah nodded and soon they were sitting on the sofa with Panthor curled up at their feet.

"We were attacked mid-sentencing." Keldor held up his hand to keep questions from forming. "None of the good guys were harmed, and the men that were causing unrest in Adam's kingdom will harm us no more. Randor and his leading warriors, the masters, will be reconvening soon to complete the sentencing."

"I want to go, Da," Micah said looking in his father's eyes. "Whatever happens, I want to be there. Let Grampa stay with the girls. I need to be there with you this time. Whatever happens."

Keldor looked into the face of this young man. A boy who had seen more pain than one his age should have. But a boy that would come of age in a world at war. Keldor sighed. He didn't want Micah there, but Micah was in fact nearly considered a man among his people, even though he was so young.

Keldor finally nodded, his blue eyes worried. "I don't like this, but I won't deny you."

Micah hugged his father once again. He didn't let go for a minute and when he looked up saw that his father had fallen asleep where he sat. Micah pulled a throw from a nearby chair and draped it over Keldor and then placed a pillow by his and laid beside him. Panthor laid his head across Keldor's outstretched feet, and soon all residents of Keldor's suite found the only peace they could. That of sleep.

* * *

Thinking along the same lines as Adam, Randor didn't waste any time. First thing the next morning, he used Duncan's hologram projector to send a message to as many of the larger towns and villages as possible.

"My people, I thank you for your patience in the sentencing of Skeletor, Evil-Lyn, Beastman, and Tri-Klops. I believe, as I am sure many of you do, that this has been delayed long enough. I have asked the masters to convene at ten o'clock this morning. We expect to have a decision by two o'clock this afternoon. If there is a delay for any reason, Prince Adam will notify the public via the hologram." Randor paused. "Although there were more testimonies scheduled for yesterday, I believe we have enough information to make our decision. Anyone who disagrees may contact Man-at-Arms to arrange to be heard."

After Randor signed off, he looked over at Duncan, as did the rest of the family. Duncan shook his head. Ten minutes, twenty, thirty minutes went by...but no one called in to demand they be heard.

"I'm surprised," Randor admitted candidly.

"I'm not," Marlena said calmly. "He-Man and She-Ra have clearly indicated where they stand. As much as the population hated Skeletor, they love He-Man and She-Ra more." She smiled at Adam and Adora. "Your willingness to forgive and show mercy has moved many hearts."

"As did Lyn and Keldor's actions yesterday," Adam responded quietly. He glanced at the clock. "It's nearly time." With sad but hopeful hearts, he, Randor, Adora and Duncan went to take their places among the Masters as they discussed the fate of the four former villains.

* * *

"Before we begin," Man-At-Arms said softly to Randor, "there was one person who wished to speak before the king and panel of masters."

Randor nodded, sighing inwardly. Even in the midst of He-Man's lead to forgive, and Keldor's brave actions, he had expected there would still be some who wished to see Keldor and Lyn sent to the mines. He had heard from one as they walked to the sentencing. The only reasoning offered was that if the four villains returned to their evil ways they would at least be unable to harm anyone else if they were in the mines. Randor grimaced. He was sure that wasn't the main reason. Many had forgiven Keldor, but not all.

"I suppose I should be glad there's only one who petitioned to speak," Randor muttered too softly to be heard. Randor looked at the assembly for a moment and his stomach twisted when he saw Micah standing in between Jonas and Antaris. He was surprised Keldor allowed the boy to attend, but shook his head. He would see to his brave nephew if the worst happened, he promised himself as she stood.

"I reconvene this sentencing of the criminals known as Beastman, Tri-Klops, Kel-Skeletor, and Evil-Lyn. Before we may come to a decision one final person has requested the right to testify before us," he announced.

The door slid into the wall, instantly revealing a tall cloaked form. The man walked in and lowered his hood. Several gasps sounded around the room as people took in his face. It was mostly obscured as though by a strange featureless mask, but there were cracks scattered, showing a fragment of lavender eye, a lock of white hair and a sliver of nose and mouth.

"I am the Faceless One, former guardian of the Ram Stone in the middle of the Sands of Zalesia," his voice echoed, true and pure. "I have had the honor and burden of being one in over a thousand generations of protectors of this mystic talisman. I was told, as were all my predecessors before me, that there would come a time when one would arrive to use the stone at a time of great upheaval for our entire galaxy. I was instructed when that one arrived, that the stone itself would choose this person and enter this chosen one to give them the power to pass any barrier, magical or physical. A few days before the Great Battle of Snake Mountain my daughter, Lyn, known to you as Evil-Lyn, arrived, accompanied by He-Man and She-Ra, to request use of the stone.

"I was reluctant to consider such a thing because of the treachery I have suffered from her many betrayals. Yet when she entered the stone chamber, the decision was taken out of my hands. The stone joined with her and now there is no prison that can hold Lyn, or anyone she wishes free."

A low murmur of uneasiness filled the chamber at this proclamation; Buzz-Off's wings whirred in an irritated fashion. Fisto clenched his great hand.

"I can tell you of the evil and good in my child's life equally, so I offer you no testimony in that regard," the Faceless One added. "However, I felt that this knowledge was one truth you needed to know before you make any decision that depends on the ability to keep Lyn detained. That, for her, is no longer a possibility."

With those words the Faceless One placed his hood back over his head and stepped back into the small group of witnesses to the trial, consisting primarily of the royal family and several others of the nobility.

The murmur grew into a small roar among the masters. It was stopped with a rapping of Randor's scepter on the podium he stood behind.

"Very well," Randor said, regaining the focus of the crowd. "We will adjourn to the conference room to make our final decisions."

Man-at-Arms tapped a few buttons on his gauntlet and a panel opened up behind the Masters. They filed into the discussion room silently, their faces somber. Keldor caught Lyn's hand on his own as they waited for the Masters to decide their fate.


	43. Chapter 43: Fare Thee well

Adam caught Fisto staring at him as they took their seats, Fisto across from Adam. "Everything okay, Fisto?" he asked his friend in a low voice.

Fisto nodded, shook his head, then nodded again. Adam raised an eyebrow in confusion. Then, gradually, he and Adora became aware of everyone staring at them. Randor leaned back, realizing that he was going to have to let the masters deal with the issue foremost on their minds before getting down to business.

The twins exchanged glances as Fisto finally voiced what everyone was thinking. "You really were He-Man all this time? And you never told us?"

Adam cleared his throat uncomfortably. Clearly the fact that they had known him for so long had focused the disbelief on him, rather than Adora. It was probably easier to see the former Horde warrior as She-Ra. Adam stood as he addressed everyone. "Yes, I was He-Man. I had been ever since I turned eighteen. The Sorceress and I felt it was for the best, both for the protection of my family and my own safety, to keep it a secret for as long as possible," he said candidly. "I'm sorry for deceiving you all for so many years. Especially after He-Man's, ah, demise." He glanced at Adora. "As much as I would have liked to have told those of you closest to He-Man-to me-I couldn't. Even though I could no longer become He-Man, I had to try to protect Adora."

"Why can't you be He-Man anymore?" Ram-Man asked bluntly.

"The Sword of Power was what transformed me," Adam replied, meeting each of his friends' eyes in turn. "When I released Grayskull's power into the area around Snake Mountain to close the nexxus, the sword was destroyed."

Man-E-Faces suddenly stood, bringing every eye to him. Adam's stomach clenched. He had certainly expected his friends to be at least somewhat angry with him. But that Man-E was about to start the grumbling or even walk out was a surprise; he tended to be very mild-mannered. To Adam's surprise, however, Man-E-Faces instead bowed to both Adam and Adora, then began clapping. Within a heartbeat, the other masters in the room rose and did the same. Adam and Adora flushed red, but Adam pulled Adora to her feet and they both inclined their heads, accepting the praise. After a moment, the applause died down and Randor stood as everyone returned to their seats.

"We now have business to discuss, my friends," he said. "We have four former villains who have pled guilty to their crimes and must be sentenced."

"It seems to me we have little choice," observed Stratos. "If Lyn can escape from any prison she wishes, exile would be far better than the prison mines."

"She and the others will honor their sentence, whatever it is," Adam inserted. "But I for one would vote for exile." He gave a self-deprecating smirk. "If I had a vote." He in fact did not have a vote; it was another restriction brought forth by invoking King Edward's Law. He sighed internally, but he knew it had been for the best overall.

"Duh, I don't think people can change that much, but those people from Careeya...deh, Care-ee-nana...uh, from that other planet, they really seem to want these guys to go back wit' dem," Ram-Man agreed. He scratched his nose and squinted his eyes even more than usual as he spoke.

"It seems too light a sentence," Buzz-Off argued, his wings twitching rapidly. "What punishment is there in it? They go and have a new life, free as can be. That's not justice for all the evil they have done."

"Keldor and Lyn have changed because of their time on Carina," Adora interjected, her eyes flashing with passion. "They're helping people there, and fighting against evil. Isn't that more important than punishing them?"

"I think you may be focused on the lesser good, my friend," interjected Moss Man, looking at Buzz-Off. "We are assuming that their _punishment_ will bring about justice. I'm not so sure. Which is better? To cause them pain for the pain they've caused, or put them in a world filled with the same kind of pain and horror they've caused and have them fight against it, just as we have all these years?"

"And they wouldn't be getting off free as can be," pointed out Mekaneck. "They would be returning to a war-torn world where they, and this order they've joined, are enemy number one. They are warriors and mages in their new home and, according to the two Truth Sworn who testified on their behalf, both Lyn and Keldor have risked their life multiple times in the fight against the Horde on Carina."

"The home of the Truth Sworn is safe from intruders only because it is so dangerous to travel through the jungle that surrounds it, and the city is only safe due to the thick walls and flesh-eating plants that surround those walls. Yes, they are safe in that base, but they risk life and limb every time they leave their home. Something they do quite often according to Antaris, their leader," Adora informed the assembly. "Jonas even mentioned that instead of having prisons on Carina, they take many criminals to live on the outskirts of their city. They can deceive no one there, must do honest work to eat, and cannot leave without the assistance of the Truth Sworn."

"Duh... sounds like a good place to send Tri-Klops and Beastman, too," observed Ram-Man. "If they'd have to be good and work for a change."

Several masters chuckled at the observation, and more than half nodded their heads in agreement.

"Whatever we feel about Skeletor and Evil-Lyn, we can't contain them here," pointed out Stratos. "And Mek makes a good point. We are sending them back to fight in a war. That they have a secure base of operations like the Great Rebellion did does not mean they are safe. It means only that the orphans they are caring for are. And I think it's poetic justice that those two have to raise a couple of children after all of the children they left fatherless."

"I'm not sure it's right to leave children in their care," Buzz-Off muttered.

"Those children love them," Adam said sharply. "Keldor and Lyn have changed. They are good, loving parents now. Neara and Micah have already lost one set of parents. Is it fair to take away another?"

"I don't think it is," Stratos asserted calmly.

"Bzz, I still don't like it," said Buzz-Off in defeat, "but as has been pointed out, we can't contain them. And those Carinians seem like good people even if Skeletor and Evil-Lyn can't be trusted. They could always warn us if they got out of hand."

A round of voices agreed with Buzz-Off.

"Are you ready to vote then?" asked Randor.

"Aye," said Fisto after he looked around at the gathered Masters.

Adam swallowed, his jaw clenched, as person after person voted for exile. The relief in his heart was almost palpable. He met Adora's eyes and saw that she was blinking back tears. It was going to be all right after all. It truly was over. Eternia would have peace at last. His fist tightened under the table. But Adora would still be fighting on—without him.

"Then it is unanimous," Randor observed. "It is time to inform the prisoners and the public of our decision." He rose and Adam, Teela, and Adora followed immediately behind him.

"Your Majesty," Fisto called as the four of them reached the door. Randor paused and looked back. "Might I have a word with the rest of the Masters?"

Randor raised an eyebrow, observing how Fisto had placed himself between the royal family and the Masters. However, he made no reaction, but merely nodded his approval. "Certainly." He met Duncan's eyes ever-so-briefly, letting his man-at-arms know that he expected to be briefed if needed. Duncan gave a slight nod to acknowledge the king's unspoken request.

Once the royal family had left, Fisto turned back to the Masters. "I am sure there is a more appropriate time for this, but rarely are we all gathered together like this," he said, looking around the room. "I know we are all surprised that Adam and He-Man are one and the same, but his reasons for keeping that a secret are sound. And now that everyone knows it, I fear that enemies He-Man has made over the years may try to bring harm upon Adam and his family-including Adora, who has made enemies of her own as She-Ra." Heads nodded in agreement, brows furrowed in concern.

"Adam has never liked being under guard," Fisto went on. "However, we must do the best we can to protect him and his family in spite of that. I tell you the same thing I told the Royal Guard this morning: we have the greatest honor in the history of the planet." He paused, looking each person in the eye as he spoke each word slowly, clearly. "My friends, it is our duty, our honor, to protect our prince, our future king, our friend, our hero. Are you with me? Will you help?"

"Aye," called Stratos, standing. "As long as I breathe, I will help protect him and Adora and their families."

"Count me in," Buzz-Off agreed.

"Me too," Ram-Man said firmly.

One by one, the masters stood and pledged their allegiance to Fisto's call. Duncan's throat closed up as he stood last. He cleared it, then spoke in a thick voice, echoing their words. "With my last breath."

* * *

Keldor gripped Lyn's hand more tightly as he saw Randor, Adam, and Adora take their places.

_'Adora's sniffling,' _sent Keldor. _'Is that a good sign or a bad sign?'_

_'With Adora, who knows?' _Lyn returned, leaning even closer to Keldor's side, a small smirk on her face.

Before either could send another thought, the Masters filed in.

"Captain Fisto, would you please share the Masters' verdict," Randor requested.

Fisto turned to face the accused. He gazed at each one in turn for a few seconds, then his gaze swept the room. His eyes locked onto Keldor's as he announced, "We, the Masters, have voted that all four of the charged—Beastman, Tri-Klops, Evil-Lyn, and Skeletor-be exiled to the planet Carina."

A murmur spread around the room as Keldor pulled Lyn into his arms. It quickly became a low roar of people talking until Randor raised his hand for attention.

"So be it. I hereby sentence Keldor, formerly known as Skeletor, Lyn, formerly known as Evil-Lyn, Beastman, and Tri-Klops to exile on the planet Carina." Randor's mouth twitched slightly but his manner was all-king he finished, "I declare these proceedings concluded. The sentence will be carried out one week from today. All are now adjourned."

Micah raced in between the milling crowd with Antaris and Jonas behind him. He threw himself into Keldor's arms. "Da! We're going home. We're going home, and then Carina can be free!"

Keldor laughed and hugged his son close to his chest. "I'm so proud of you, Micah. You were so brave."

Lyn pushed Micah's hair back from his forehead, her smile wide and her heart light.

"Lyn?" a deep voice called from behind Jonas and Antaris.

"Father!" Lyn cried. She laughed and flung herself in his arms. "I'm so grateful you came," she whispered into his neck as she rejoiced in the feel of his embrace, a daughter safe in her father's arms.

"As am I." Lyn's father leaned back and gazed at her. "Keldor is not the only person proud of his child today."

"I cannot thank you enough on behalf of our people," said Antaris, bowing slightly to King Randor as he, Adora and Adam approached the joyous group.

"The decision was not entirely mine to make," said Randor. "It is the Masters who chose exile. Though I heartily approve. Your thanks should go to the Faceless One. It was his testimony regarding the Ram Stone that changed the tide and led to a unanimous decision from the Masters."

"One simple truth," grinned Jonas. Antaris smiled smugly.

"They'll be insufferable the entire way back to the Sunken Jungle," groaned Keldor.

Lyn chuckled as Randor and Adam shot confused glances at one another.

Miro had entered the quickly emptying courtroom, carrying Keelyanne and holding Neara's hand tightly, just as the guards escorted Beastman and Tri-Klops to the secured suite that once held the Syriak. Randor had decided that if the decision was exile, the security measures put in place for the late Bedorat would suffice for Beastman and Tri-Klops until they could be sent to Carina under Keldor's watchful eye.

"I listened on a personal headset during the sentencing," Miro said, his eyes bright. "We couldn't wait to come see you," he added, allowing Neara to rush to Lyn's outstretched arms.

Keldor didn't even attempt to hide the tears that streaked down his face as he took Keelyanne in his arms and held her tightly to his chest. Miro embraced his son and granddaughter.

"Come," Miro said stepping away from the crowd. "I've had Chef Alan produce a magnificent celebration feast. It's time for me to celebrate my complete family-whole at last!"

* * *

It was a surreal experience, that family dinner, Keldor reflected as he pulled Lyn to his chest that night.

There was a giddy feeling of hope and happiness that exuded from everyone there. Laughter and joyful tears flowed in equal parts and forgiveness seemed to flow like the finest wine in everyone's hearts. Adam shared self-deprecating He-Man moments that left everyone roaring with laughter. And when the tale of Doodles of the comet was shared—again-that laughter became tears of mirth.

Randor had addressed Keldor only as Brother from the moment they exited the courtroom, and Keldor was astounded with the sincerity he sensed coming from Randor. Mira made plans for continued contact with everyone and threatened to come to Carina and beat Keldor herself if he didn't keep her informed on the war and her dear nieces and nephew. Even Pierce, though subdued, seemed to embrace the miracle that was Miro's restored family.

"Truth," Keldor breathed quietly. "I am amazed."

"Me too," Lyn murmured into Keldor's chest.

Keldor chuckled. "I suppose after bringing to peace with my family and granting me free passage from Eternia, seeing Devrian and Shadow Weaver defeated should be no problem."

Lyn laughed. "I am almost afraid to say this, but I can't wait to see how that happens."

Keldor laughed. "I can wait. I want a few weeks to rest before being thrown into chaos once more, if you don't mind."

"Ah, dear dunderhead, those decisions aren't up to me," Lyn sighed ruefully. "But rest sounds like a wonderful idea."

* * *

Adam and Teela walked hand-in-hand through the gardens, Josiah in a baby sling in front of Teela, and Cringer and Callie wandering behind. They would meet up with everyone soon, and accompany to Grayskull all those traveling to Carina.

"I can't believe Adora's going to be leaving again," Adam sighed, looking up to the sky.

"She's very brave," Teela said in admiration. "Going off to a strange new world, to fight against the Horde all over again."

"That she is," Adam agreed quietly. They walked in silence for a moment.

Suddenly Teela leaned in closer to him, a smile playing about her lips. "So, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Oh?" Adam asked, curious. "About what?"

"Names," Teela said casually, casting a sidelong glance at him. "Did you want to name Josiah's brother or sister after someone in the family, or-"

"Teela," Adam interrupted, stopping and grabbing her shoulders. He looked deep into her overjoyed eyes. "Are you telling me-"

"Yup," she grinned up at him. "It's still really early, but Good willing, Josiah won't be an only child."

Adam laughed and gave her a swift kiss. "I love you."

Teela clung to him with one arm, joy overflowing in her heart. "And I love you." Josiah squealed in agreement, causing both adults to laugh.

* * *

The large group assembled in front of Grayskull was full of mixed emotions. Miro had declared he was leaving with Keldor, and Randor found himself in the unenviable position of once again bidding farewell to his daughter and his father...as well as his brother and his nephew and nieces. And of course Lyn and Hawk. Randor raised his chin. He could honestly say he would miss every one of them, although some more than others.

He caught sight of Beastman and Tri-Klops. _'Well, I'll miss almost everyone,'_ he silently amended.

The jawbridge rumbled and began to slowly lower. With a thud and a swoosh of dust, it settled before the small crowd.

"I still can't believe we're just gonna walk in there," Tri-Klops murmured.

Beastman grunted his agreement and followed the others into the dark halls they once sought to conquer.

A ball of light floated and shimmered before them. "Please follow the light to the dimensional doorways," Serena's voice echoed all around the retinue.

A few moments later Randor led the group into a semicircle surrounding a sorcerer and sorceress flanking a wide dimensional gateway.

Malick smiled. "Three quarters of those you set free now have been transported and wait to join your fight to free Carina, Keldor," he said, referring to the former slaves of the Alma O'Dela.

Keldor nodded his acknowledgement.

"As you know," said Serena in a calm voice, "all depends on your success, Adora." She looked over the group and added, "And yours Keldor. We can only cast the spell that is strong enough to completely wipe the memory of those on Eternia of Adam and Adora's secret once."

Randor's brow furrowed in confusion. "But you did so after the battle with Horde Prime, so how-" he began to ask.

"I was able to stop the knowledge of the secret that time because it was contained to only a small part of the kingdom of Eternos itself. Now, in part due to the broadcast of the sentencing, nearly the whole planet knows. We must wait until the Sword of Protection can be returned and Castle Grayskull can fade into obscurity before we cast that spell." Serena paused. In truth, she was unsure it could even be done. As they knew from Keldor, Lyn, and Castaspella-and suspected about Shadow Weaver-mages would be able to retain the knowledge. She suspected that Adam and Adora's legacy would become the type of legend that never died. But as the guardians of the Castle, she and Malick had to try.

"As a result all off-world communication and travel will be cut off until you are ready to return, your mission accomplished," Malick finished.

Before the royal family could protest, Serena raised her hand for silence. "We will be watching the progress and will make regular reports to you about everyone's safety and well-being."

"This fight will not last long," Malick explained as he saw the concern and worry on Marlena's and Adam's faces. "We have foreseen that this final battle will be won or lost in less than a year."

There was some discontented grumbling, but it died away as the golden glow of an active dimensional gateway appeared before everyone's eyes. The Faceless One motioned for Beastman and Tri-Klops to enter.

Neara sniffled as she and Micah hugged all of their newly discovered Eternian family and then waited by the gate for Miro to escort them.

Miro gave each of his children long hugs. There were few words. He'd said what he needed to say before he left the palace that morning. He stopped, however, at Randor. "I have never been more proud of you than when you showed an entire kingdom the power of forgiving. You are the finest king Eternos has ever had, son."

Randor's eyes grew moist, and he and Miro hugged tightly. "I understand why you have to go. But don't be a stranger." Randor held his father back at arm's length. "And be careful."

Miro snorted. "Where's the adventure in that?" He gave his family one last grin and took his two oldest grandchildren in hand. "Let's go win your world's freedom!"

They grinned and with a final wave to everyone, entered the portal.

Adora hugged aunts, uncles, Randor, Marlena, and finally Adam.

"You've got to stop doing this, Sis," Adam teased softly. "Running off world to kick around the Horde."

Adora gave a watery chuckle. "Just this last time, and I'll give it up. Promise."

Adam crushed her to himself and took a deep shuddering breath. "I'm going to hold you to that. Please be careful."

"I'll keep her safe," Sea Hawk drawled. "I didn't spend forever and a day waiting to marry her just to lose her now."

The group chuckled weakly. Adam clapped Sea Hawk's shoulder. "So who's taking on ensuring that Keldor's finances go to pay restitution with you gone?"

Hawk smirked. "About that...tell Duncan everything he needs is on _your _desk."

"_My _desk?" Adam repeated incredulously, but before he could argue, Hawk grabbed Adora's hand and pulled her through the portal. Adam exchanged glances with Teela. "I've been had."

"You're stuck with it now," Teela agreed with a grin.

Keldor and Lyn looked at those still behind as Lyn shifted Keelyanne on her hip. "I will take care of them," he promised, jerking his head back toward the glowing gate to indicate those who had gone before him. "My life for theirs."

Randor walked up and placed his hands on Keldor's shoulders. "I know you will. Be careful, Brother."

Keldor nodded. "I will, Brother."

Finally Keldor turned to Adam. The two former enemies stared at each other for several long seconds.

"Thank you," Adam finally said, extending one hand. His eyes shone with gratitude. "For saving Josiah's life...and mine."

Keldor shook his head slightly. "No," he answered in a slightly hoarse voice, taking Adam's hand in a firm grip. "Thank _you _for saving Lyn and my child...and me from myself." He cleared his throat, averting his eyes. "We've got to go. We have a job to do."

Adam chuckled, his eyes twinkling as he released Keldor's hand, knowing full well that what Keldor really wanted to do was escape before emotions overwhelmed him. "Sure thing, Unc," he said in a teasing voice.

Keldor grinned at him and wrapped an arm around Lyn. She leaned into Keldor's side and she, Keelyanne, and Keldor stepped away from the home of their hurts and pain to the home of their healed hearts-leaving behind healed hearts wishing them only the best.

* * *

Adam and Teela remained behind at Grayskull after the others had gone. Serena smiled at Adam. "You are whole once more."

Adam didn't have to ask what she meant. He now understood that He-Man would always be a part of him. He no longer had to worry that Prince Adam wasn't enough. With Good, he would be. So he simply he nodded.

"But what about the flashbacks he had last time he didn't have the sword?" Teela asked softly, her eyes showing her concern.

"Grayskull's power is bound to Adam in a way no other man has ever experienced," Serena answered, half in wonder. "Zodac has told us that it will be a final blessing to him, a sort of thank-you if you will, that a small part of that power will forever reside within him." She smiled at Adam's look of surprise.

"It is true," Malick affirmed. "You will never have He-Man's strength again, Adam, but you will find yourself stronger than a normal man, and as long as you maintain your relationship with Good, you will have peace of mind. There will be no flashbacks."

Excited by the news, Teela impulsively hugged Adam. The prince met Serena's gaze, then Malick's. "Thank you," he said hoarsely, humbled.

"No Adam," Serena said, her voice kind and her face serious as she echoed Keldor's words. "Thank _you_. And remember you will always be welcome here at Castle Grayskull."

The two magicians of Grayskull watched the young couple leave. Serena leaned over to Malick. "So we know that Lana will have a boy. What do you think? Will Adam and Teela have a boy or girl?"

Malick made a face at her. "I didn't check while they were here."

"Take a guess," Serena challenged him.

"A girl," Malick said with a shrug.

Serena grinned impishly. "Two of them."

* * *

Adam kept an arm around Teela's shoulders as they strolled through the Evergreen Forest on their way back to the palace, quietly discussing the changes in their lives. Lohni was staying on Eternia; she and Fisto had hit it off very well, and both wanted to give their romance a chance. Similarly, Mekaneck had decided to go visit Castaspella for an extended time, and returned to Etheria with both her and Swift Wind. It seemed as if their lives on Eternia were suddenly about to become "normal," and they both wondered what that would be like.

'_Except Adora won't be here for a while.'_ Adam heaved a sigh, a sudden ache burning in his chest. That feeling rose frequently when Adora wasn't on Eternia.

Teela glanced at him. "A kiss for your thoughts?" she asked with a small smile.

Adam gave her a familiar lopsided smile. "I miss Adora," he admitted. "I wish she hadn't had to go with them. It's like losing her again. And it's Keldor's fault…again." His expression changed. "But you know, it's funny."

"What?" Teela asked curiously.

"With all Skeletor ever did," Adam said softly, pulling her to a stop to gaze into her eyes, "with all he took from us, his redemption brought blessings to us all."

"You're right," Teela said, her voice also low as Adam dipped his head slowly towards hers. "I've never been more at peace with who I am."

"You should be at peace. You're a magnificent woman," Adam said just before his lips touched hers.

Teela returned his kiss eagerly, willing him to feel the love in her heart. After a moment, she pulled away slowly, then tugged on his arm, an impish grin on her face. "Come on. I can't wait to get you back to the weight room and find out how much you can lift."

Adam sighed dramatically. "I knew it. You do like He-Man better." He grinned.

"Silly," Teela scolded him as he dropped another kiss on her lips. "You _are_ He-Man."

After they broke the kiss, Adam held her tightly, and Teela kept her arms wrapped around him, snuggling her head into his chest. Adam's heart swelled with gratitude, hope, and especially love—love for his family, his friends, his people, and for the God who had so abundantly blessed him.

* * *

_A/N: This is incredibly bittersweet for me. I never thought that I would spend more than three years writing an entire saga. I never had any of this planned out—but as I've said before, God did. Every time I got frustrated or stuck, I gave it up to Him, and what He's done with this has amazed me. _

_I will be dabbling in a few other stories unrelated to this saga. But for Adam, this is pretty much the end (at least in regards to this series). The next story, featuring Keldor, Lyn, Adora and the rest of their adventure on Carina, will be written primarily by LittleLlamaGirl (although she might talk me into helping occasionally!). So keep an eye on her profile for that one…and please be as supportive in reviewing her work as you all have been in reviewing mine/ours._

_Thank you all for coming on this magnificent ride with me—for your messages, your reviews, and for reading. A special thanks to Candi for beta-reading this story for us, and to Delora2047 for beta-reading Reunions 1 for us. _

_God bless you all._

_Evelyn CMB_


End file.
